Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Gravity is a bitch
by That Lady of Mischief
Summary: Jonathan Joestar no sabe el porqué ni el cómo es que está vivo, sólo sabe que Dio está a su lado porque el muy bastardo simplemente se niega a permanecer muerto. No es tan dramático como suena. Dio ama a Jonathan de forma enfermiza y Jonathan es demasiado denso como para darse cuenta de ello. El rating puede cambiar conforme avanza la historia. Smut más adelante uwu
1. Chapter 1

Febrero 7, 1889.

Esa fue la fecha en la que Jonathan Joestar murió.

Recuerda el haber estado en su luna de miel, Erina estaba embarazada de él y... y entonces _Dio_ sucedió.

Dio. Ese hombre quien fue adoptado como su hermano. A quien llegó por un tiempo a querer como tal a pesar de la crueldad que mostró en su infancia.

Dio quien se convirtió en un monstruo y le arrebató todo lo que tenía, incluyendo la vida. Pero por alguna razón, no está muerto y el mundo es tan distinto a como lo reconoce.

Y ahora está en una decadente fiesta, rodeado de gente desconocida, música estruendosa y una horrible sensación de tener esa _constante_ sed.

Sabe lo que es ahora, en lo que Dio lo convirtió.

Ese bastardo le ha arrebatado incluso el derecho de descansar en paz.

Diciembre de 1999 a cinco minutos del fin de milenio.

Música fuerte, alcohol, drogas, es una fiesta clandestina y salvaje en el centro de Londres para gente rica y decadente que a ojos de Dio Brando no merece ni comer la mugre de sus zapatos.

Pero les sonríe y les trata con toda la elegancia de un hombre de su linaje que seduce a hombres y mujeres por igual con entretenidas conversaciones y claro, la magia propia de los vampiros.

Nació durante el reinado de la reina Victoria como hijo de un ladrón y de una dulce mujer que murió antes de que pudiera conocerla bien. Fue hijo adoptivo del señor Joestar y hermano de Jonathan, a quien odiaba y amaba por igual. Por alguna retorcida razón no estuvo en paz hasta que lo quitó todo lo que tenía. Incluso la vida.

Renació como una criatura de juventud eterna, poderosa y magnifica. Su unión con el cuerpo de Jonathan le dio aún más poder del que ya tenía y una segunda oportunidad para lograr sus planes.

Oportunidad que se fue al carajo gracias a la estirpe de los Joestar. Joseph Joestar, el imbécil nieto de Jonathan y Jotaro Kujo, el imbécil nieto de Joseph. No iba a olvidarse de ellos.

Perdió y a pesar de eso, el destino le ha dado una tercera oportunidad. Con su cuerpo original y un compañero. Mismo compañero que no estaba muy feliz de ello.

Ahora, al inicio de un nuevo milenio y con fuerza recobrada busca alimento entre esa gente pretenciosa, ebria y drogada; un pequeño bocadillo para celebrar. Además no era el único que necesitaba ser alimentado.

Se escucha fuerte la voz de Jim Morrison cantado "People are strange" mientras Dio lleva a dos jóvenes hacia su acompañante. Varones en sus veintes, ebrios, una buena cena de fin de año.

– Jonathan, estos caballeros no han dejado de mirarte. Quieren conocerte mejor y no he podido resistirme a traerlos ante ti. Hay una habitación privada donde los cuatro podremos brindar por última vez. No nos negarás tu compañía ¿Cierto?

Más le valía a Jonathan no negarse, no iba a arrastrar a un vampiro famélico al otro lado del mundo.

– Considero que eres tú quien preferiría brindar con ellos, Dio. Yo no deseo formar parte de esto.

Unas palabras seductoras susurradas al oído y el par de jóvenes se marcha, aguardarían por ellos sin saber que esperan a la muerte.

– Deja de negarte a lo que necesitas ¿Crees que si te niegas al final morirás? – Le habla muy cerca, en confidencia, el año acaba y al parecer iniciará el nuevo milenio peleando con Jonathan. – Perderás el control y con ello esa humanidad que tanto intentas conservar.

Vivir con él no es fácil, pensó que sería un sirviente dócil pero no es así.

– No es una opción, _Jojo_.

– Nunca lo ha sido, Dio.

Jonathan echa una mirada fugaz al par de jóvenes, parecen ser de la misma edad que él tenía al morir. Veinte años. En su época esa edad ya era de todo un adulto, hoy en día pareciera ser aun parte de la adolescencia. Aun tienen mucho por vivir, pero sabe que estando Dio con ellos eso no va a suceder.

– Ya no tengo humanidad. – La mirada que le dedica es dura, no haya felicidad a su lado, le tiene rencor por haberle hecho lo que es ahora. – Tú me la arrebataste.

– ¿Volveremos a discutir por ello? ¿Vas a lloriquear por todo lo que te arrebaté?

Jonathan no tiene ganas de discutir con Dio sobre ese tema, sabe que no le hará caso.

Dio no solo no le da importancia, sino que se burla de su dolor, se siente orgulloso de sus acciones, le quitó todo a Jojo, solo le queda él. Y su horrenda descendencia, pero Jonathan desconoce de su existencia y Dio no tiene intenciones de decirle.

La música se detiene, alguien grita que es hora de la cuenta regresiva. Dio se le repega, para el resto son solo dos sujetos abrazándose. A Dio le causa gracia; hace cien años, aún arrestaban a los hombres por esas cosas en esa ciudad.

– Vas a ir a alimentarte. – Lame su cuello, delineando la misma zona donde hasta hace unos años, era un cadáver decapitado. – Y me darás las gracias por cazar por ti, se supone que tendrías que haber sido mi esclavo, no al revés.

La cuenta regresiva se acerca. Jonathan siente esa gélida lengua recorrer su cuello y quisiera sentir asco por ser de quien se trata. No puede hacer nada para defenderse. Ni siquiera puede utilizar el Hamon sin herirse a si mismo y si eso no fuera suficiente, Dio tiene ese _otro_ poder que aun no logra comprender.

– No pedí un esclavo.

– Yo si pero tengo que conformarme contigo. Andando.

Hay bastante frustración en Dio pero sabe ocultarlo bien.

Erina y Speedwagon, las dos personas que amaron a Jonathan murieron hacia mucho, ahora sólo le queda Dio. Dio también lo amaba de una forma horrible y retorcida, Dio se burlaba de él, le quitaba todo lo que le importaba, era cruel y solo le importaba él mismo.

La gente en el lugar grita "Feliz año nuevo" en el momento en el que Dio le besa en la boca, Dio se sabe odiado por Jojo y eso nunca le ha detenido, como si sus avances fueran más que otra forma de torturarle.

Jonathan no esperaba iniciar el nuevo milenio con los labios del hombre que lo mató, pero claramente no se puede tener todo en esta vida. Jojo, hastiado, le muerde con esos afilados colmillos y le empuja. Se limpia la boca con la manga de su fino traje.

– Puedes conseguir a cualquier otro que sea tu esclavo, no yo.

Dio se ríe, los colmillos de Jonathan le han abierto el labio y su fría sangre vampírica escurre por su barbilla.

– Pero no quiero a otro, Jojo. Siempre hemos sido tú y yo y siempre será así. No importa cuánto me detestes, me perteneces y vivirás tanto como se me venga en gana.

Se limpió la barbilla lo más decorosamente que pudo.

– Sufre por el hambre si eso quieres. – Y le deja, si Jonathan no quería esas presas, él las devoraría. No iba a desperdiciar la sangre fresca. – Cuando dejes tu rabieta sabes donde voy a estar.

Jojo queda con el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Inconscientemente se relame, aunque no es un sabor del todo agradable.

¿Porqué él? ¿Porqué tuvo que traerlo de vuelta después de tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo fue que Dio obtuvo el poder para hacerlo?

Necesita respuestas y sabe que no las obtendrá permaneciendo a lado de Dio. Tiene que alejarse de él, y si, esa podría ser su oportunidad para hacerlo.

Jojo se marcha perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Dio va a darse un violento festín con ese par de humanos ¿Se desquita por no poder desquitarse con Jojo? Sin duda.

Maldito fuera Jonathan, desearlo de vuelta fue una carga, una idiotez, iba a pagar caro por ello, Jojo nunca le sería leal, le mataría en aras de su tonto sentido de justicia.

Sabe que Jojo huirá pero Dio no lo dejará ir muy lejos, ¿Jonathan creía que podía ser libre? Eso jamás. Pero Dio es malo, retorcido, por unos días guardaría distancia para darle una falsa libertad tan sólo para ver que decisiones tomaba Jojo; luego iría tras él.

Y claro, para ver si sucumbía al hambre ¿cuándo fue la última vez que se alimentó? Debía estar al límite ya.

Las calles de Londres son tan familiares y a la vez desconocidas. Caminar sobre estas se siente como un eterno _deja vu._ Todo tiene una perspectiva diferente, los colores en la oscuridad se ven más vivos, los aromas son mas intensos.

Está sólo en ese mundo nuevo y no tiene a donde más ir. Lo único conocido que le queda es Dio, pero no planeaba regresar con él.

Podría pensar en donde ir, pero el único pensamiento que hay en su mente en ese momento es el hambre que siente.

Por más caballeroso y buen hombre que sea Jonathan, ya no es humano. Sus reglas biológicas son diferentes, ahora su naturaleza corresponde a la de una bestia sangrienta. Una que no ha comido en días.

Se pensaría que sin alimento desfallecería, pero no es así. Se volvería primitivo, violento, buscaría satisfacer su hambre sin pensarlo.

Se estaba arriesgando.

Los olores más vivos para él serían los humanos, sus presas naturales, en una ciudad tan grande sería imposible ignorar la sangre fresca. Es como si todo su cuerpo le exigiera comer.

Y Dio observa. Se ha acercado lo suficiente para que Jonathan perciba su aroma, en esa ciudad enorme y donde no queda nada de aquello con lo que creció, el aroma de Dio es lo único familiar.

Jonathan considera que tal vez pueda quedarse a ver el amanecer, tal vez aquella luz sea suficiente para matarlo. Pero para el amanecer aun faltan muchas horas y muchas cosas pueden cambiar en todo ese lapso de tiempo.

Y estar rodeado del olor a la sangre fresca no ayuda a su autocontrol. No ha comido en días, no quiere hacerlo pero cada vez es mas difícil el no sucumbir ante la tentación. Ese instinto animal le gritaba, le exigía que se alimentara.

Por si eso no fuera suficiente, percibe el aroma de Dio a las cercanías. Apresura el paso sin rumbo fijo. Huir no es de caballeros, pero tampoco lo es el asesinar a inocentes.

En un restaurante una mujer se ha cortado la mano con una copa de vidrio, eso ha pasado a unos cinco metros de Jonathan sobre la acera de enfrente. El aroma de la cálida sangre brotando llegaría a su nariz como si esta estuviera a un palmo de él. Es embriagante como ningún otro perfume.

El olor le llega como un puñetazo a la nariz. Sus ojos se pasean por el área, buscando el origen de tan exquisito aroma, de esa maldita tentación.

La ve. Una mujer, joven y bella. Se ve a si mismo mordiendo su cuello, saboreando el cálido líquido hasta que toda gota de vida se desvanece.

Otro aroma que se acerca es el de Dio, sin embargo Jonathan está muy enfocado en el restaurante como para notarlo. Pronto esta detrás de Jonathan, a diferencia de este tiene muy bien dominadas sus habilidades.

– Ven conmigo Jonathan.

Se sobresalta, la voz de Dio le saca de esa horrible visión.

– ¿O quieres que te deje ir por tu presa? – Pone la mano sobre su el hombro izquierdo, adora atormentarlo – Causarás conmoción, Jonathan, atacando a una inocente persona en público, quizá tu familia te vea, tantos años, no será el mejor reencuentro.

– Yo no... no pensaba en ir tras ella. – Mentira, una muy mal ejecutada. Jonathan no fue buen mentiroso en vida y eso no ha cambiado.

¿Acaso Dio sabia si su familia estaba ahí? Ahora que lo piensa, nunca supo qué fue de ellos, lo último que recuerda fue a Erina embarazada, huyendo con otro bebé rescatado del fuego del barco.

– Vamos a a casa. – ¿Creerle? Bah, no es tan ingenuo pero dejará, solo por esta ocasión, que Jojo se engañe a si mismo.

Dio le toma del brazo, lo siguiente es un incomodo viaje de casi quince minutos en taxi. A Dio se le ocurre varias veces matar al taxista tan solo para ver a Jonathan humillarse y lamer la sangre de un cadáver. Pero no lo hace, y se dice a si mismo que no lo hace porque ni es tan divertido y se contrapone a sus planes. No tiene _nada_ que ver con el vacío que le causa la ausencia de Jojo.

Para un inmortal el tiempo no es nada, los años se pasan como un mero parpadeo.

Para Jonathan Joestar, ese viaje en taxi se le hace una incómoda eternidad.

Y Dio está demasiado silencioso para su gusto. No hay comentario burlones o denigrantes, Jonathan no sabe si eso es algo bueno o no.

Tal parece que esa sera otra noche mas sin alimento.

Por _casa_ se refiere al lujoso apartamento donde ambos llevan viviendo un par de meses, a Dio no le gusta quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar, Londres es solo una parada hecha por nostalgia. Es un penthouse bastante moderno, esta del otro lado del Támesis y desde el balcón se puede ver el parlamento y el Big Ben. Dio piensa en ese lugar como un ataúd bastante costoso, un lugar donde refugiarse del sol al amanecer, el día es el único enemigo al cual no puede vencer.

Una vez en sus aposentos, Jonathan sale hacia el balcón, con esa maravillosa vista de la ciudad.

Londres no es como la conoció. Se pregunta si se tira desde esa altura, ¿Acaso sufriría algún daño considerable? Lo duda.

De rato, Dio va a la cocina y vuelve con un termo, se lo lanza a Jonathan. Jojo atrapa el termo sin siquiera verlo; sus reflejos son sobrehumanos como sus sentidos. Y ese mismo sentido del olfato es lo que le revela lo que hay en el interior del termo.

Es sangre y está fresca, lo más que se puede sin haberla sacado directamente de un cuerpo. Antes de poderlo razonar, ya se encuentra bebiendo. Jojo no quiere saber a quien le perteneció esa sangre.

Para Dio esto es una derrota que no va a admitir. Jonathan debió ser humillado, ser reducido a un animal y luego dejarlo libre en la ciudad para saciar su hambre y luego disfrutar de como la culpa lo carcomía.

Esa habría sido su mejor victoria en años. Pero no, Jojo bebe del termo en la seguridad de su "hogar" sin más victima que su orgullo.

Ni haber desollado a la victima que le sirvió pasa llenar el termo le da consuelo.

A Dio le gusta cazar pero le frustra verse a si mismo cazando para Jonathan, aún si hay una sensación que ensalza su ego al saber que Jonathan lo necesita para no perderse a si mismo. Le mira beber un breve instante, luego va a la sala y enciende el televisor, le ha costado adaptarse a la vida moderna pero ha aprendido.

Tiempo para aprender es lo que le sobra.

Anoche compró dos boletos para Japón, es un viaje largo y con varias escalas para evadir al sol. No confía en estos tiempos para enviarse como cargamento, los humanos son muy entrometidos hoy en día.

– Jonathan, quiero que sepas que esto no es una muestra de simpatía.

\- Puedo esperar todo de ti menos simpatía, Dio.

Vacía por completo el termo, hasta que no queda ni una sola gota de sangre en este. Beber sangre directamente de un termo es el equivalente a comerse un filete. Su sabor es glorioso siempre y cuando no se sepa a quién perteneció alguna vez.

Debe de investigar un poco más de ese mundo, tal vez pueda encontrar alguna opción alterna para poder sobrevivir.

Entra de nuevo al penthouse, guiándose por la voz de Dio y el escándalo de la televisión. Ese es uno de tantos inventos fascinantes que nunca tuvo oportunidad de ver hasta ahora.

– Eres mío, Jonathan, no importa cuánto detestes la idea. Eres mío hasta el final de los tiempos.

El final de los tiempos se antoja muy lejano a Jonathan.

En la televisión está el noticiario de la noche, el mundo es mucho más agitado que cuando eran humanos. Dio presta atención a la televisión (o finge hacerlo) para no ver a Jojo. Hay una cápsula sobre viajes, gracias este invento pueden seguir apreciando de los amaneceres sin perecer.

– No voy a permitir que mi propiedad sea destruya a si misma.

Jojo se sube a la cama, a distancia de Dio, dejando el termo vacío sobre la mesa de noche de su lado.

– No puedes estar al pendiente de mi todo el tiempo.

– ¿Vas a suicidarte cuando te de la espalda? No lo has hecho en todos estos años, no lo harás ahora. Tal vez temes dejar al mundo a merced de mi. Ya no puedes pelear contra mi, solo quedarte a mi lado.

Y por fin se digna a verlo, su nueva naturaleza le sienta bien a Jonathan, su belleza se ha mantenido intacta.

– Los vampiros tienen vínculos especiales con quienes muerden, no es solo romanticismo barato de las novelas. Sabré si te lastimas.

– Alguien debe asegurarse que no lastimes a tantas personas.

Quedan frente a frente. Dio siempre ha sido de buen rostro, hasta donde lo recuerda Jojo, sin embargo el vampirismo le ha afinado los rasgos.

Ha decir verdad, Jojo no recuerda cuál era el color de ojos original de Dio.

Eran color miel, siempre enojados, arrogantes, mirando a todos como sino lo merecieran, lo único que le llenaba de tristeza en el pasado era el recuerdo de su madre, enferma y postrada en la cama, muriéndose lentamente porque no había dinero para tratarla. Tuberculosis, al final de su vida su padre ni siquiera le dejó estar cerca de ella, no quería lidiar con otro enfermo.

Ya no recuerda la cara de su padre pero si la de su madre. Y la del padre de Jojo.

Fueron felices un tiempo durante el colegio, él se volvió abogado y Jojo estudió lo más inútil que se le ocurrió, a veces piensa que al final en cualquier caso se habría quedado con la fortuna Joestar, jojo se habría casado con Erina y tal vez habría muerto en alguna expedición por el mundo.

Frunce el ceño, le gusta más ese futuro donde él puede acostarse sobre Jojo y este no tiene a nadie más en el mundo que a él.

Jojo quiso ser su amigo. Claro, eso fue hasta saber la clase de cabrón que Dio era en realidad. Debió de sospecharlo, las personas no cambian con tanta facilidad. Y si, en parte Jojo se siente culpable por su propio destino. Estudio antropología por la curiosidad que le causaba esa máscara de piedra.

Ahora está atorado— no, mas bien _condenado_ a la eternidad.

Tampoco le hace gracia saber que no puede deshacerse de él, ni siquiera huir. Desquita su frustración tapándole la cara con una almohada.

Dio agarra la almohada y la avienta lejos, odia tanto a Jojo pero no tiene reparo en acostarse en ir y acostarse en su regazo.

Jonathan frunce el ceño, esa era su almohada. Estaba por levantarse a recogerla, pero eso es imposible teniendo a Dio sobre su cuerpo.

-– Házte a un lado, Dio.

– Cállate, Jojo ¿No ves que ya me puse cómodo?

– Yo no estoy cómodo. - Mentira, lo está, pero no quiere darle ese gusto a Dio.

-¿Y Porqué me interesaría tu comodidad?

Y son ese tipo de comentarios que no ayudan ni un poquito a su convivencia.

– El fin de semana viajaremos a Japón, me he aburrido de Londres.

Podría decirle en ese momento que aún tiene familia en Japón y que esa es la razón por la que van pero siendo como es prefiere decirle hasta que estén enfrente de la casa del idiota de Jotaro Kujo.

– Será un viaje largo, solo así evadiremos al sol. Haremos muchas escalas empezando por Italia. Hace algunos años dejé algunas cosas que quisiera recuperar; luego iremos a Turquía, Rusia, la India, un viaje como en nuestros tiempos ¿Será mucho pedir que no termines cuestionando este viaje?

Es imposible no cuestionar los verdaderos motivos de ese viaje, pero Jonathan quiere darle el beneficio de la duda. Además, nunca ha ido tan lejos.

– Es una ruta interesante, aunque no dudo que tengas tus motivos para tomarla. Uno de los dos debe traducir.

– Cuando estuvimos vivos nunca salimos de Inglaterra – el viaje en barco que arruinó no cuenta – ahora como criaturas superiores nos merecemos el mundo, Jojo. – Levanta el brazo para alcanzar su rostro, le dedica una caricia muy intima. – Tu eres el nerd, traducir es tu trabajo y ya que no puedes cazar es un intercambio justo.

– Inocente de mi en asumir que habría algo de decencia en ti.

– No entiendo porqué perdería mi tiempo en esas convenciones humanas cuando ya no somos humanos.

– Tampoco te importaba cuando eras humano. – Muchos le veían como un hijo de papi, un niñato riquillo, pero Jonathan nunca se sintió mejor que otros. Para él el ser mejor iba más allá de ser millonario. Aun recuerda los regaños de su padre por no mostrar los modales de alguien de su altura.

– Siempre fuimos superiores, Jojo. – Bien, él no pero luego de ser adoptado por los Joestar siempre actuó como si perteneciera nobleza.

Dio es un patán y Jonathan no está de humor para aguantarlo. Su cuerpo está cálido, su rostro muestra un ligero rubor claramente ocasionado por la sangre que acaba de beber y definitivamente no por la caricia o la cercanía de Dio.

Si bien estuvo furioso por tener que darle la sangre él mismo, verlo en ese momento lo hacía valer la pena, aunque no lo admitiera. Mil veces maldito Jonathan, ¿Porqué tenía que conservar todo su atractivo?

– Soy antropólogo, no traductor. – Pero puede aprovechar su condición para aprender del mundo. Tal vez pueda encontrarle algo bueno a todo eso.

– Lo sé, gracias a eso la máscara de piedra llegó a mis manos. – Le pareció divertido recordárselo.

Jojo se pregunta qué habrá sido de esa maldita máscara. Recuerda que se perdió en algún punto de la mansión al incendiarse, pero ¿Habrá sido suficiente para haberla destruido? ¿Acaso cabe la posibilidad que hayan más pobres diablos como ellos allá afuera? La posibilidad le aterra. Demasiadas vidas arruinadas por una estúpida máscara de la cual él es responsable.

Y mientras Dio más lo veía, más lo quería y más rabia le daba, ahora él era el enojado. Le dio un manotazo en la cara y se levantó de golpe, rodó al otro extremo de la cama, le dio la espalda porque no quería verlo.

Un manotazo es suficiente para sacar a Jonathan de sus cabilaciones. Frunce el ceño y sacude la cara. Jala la almohada debajo de Dio para usarla.

En la televisión hablaba algo sobre la fundación Speedwagon, a Dio le hubiera gustado que Jojo no se enterara de ello pero aquel imbécil se había hecho tan importante que era imposible ocultarlo.

Jonathan pasa su atención hacia la tv. Es la primera vez que escucha sobre la fundación Speedwagon. No puede ser esa una coincidencia. Le alegra saber que al menos uno de los dos haya tenido un legado.

Dio pretende no darle importancia a lo que oye en televisión, tiene vagos recuerdos del idiota que acompañaba a Jonathan cuando le perseguían.

– Al parecer tu amante no era tan inútil como parecía. – ¿Celos? Sin duda, Erina ya estaba muerta y le seguía teniendo celos.

– El no fue mi amante. - En realidad nunca sospechó de lo que Speedwagon haya sentido por él más que una fuerte amistad.

Lo que si sospecha es que Dio esté celoso. Cosa que a su perspectiva no tiene sentido porque 1: esta muerto y 2: no tenia ese tipo de sentimiento hacia él.

Jonathan fue muy inocente al no darse cuenta que Robert lo amaba más que a su vida, tampoco se dio cuenta de que Dio lo amaba.

Corrección: lo ama.

Claro que hay un mundo de diferencia entre ambas formas de amar. Robert hacia todo por Jonathan, fue feliz hasta cuando se casó con Erina, nunca tuvo para ellos más que cariño. Dio solo quería que Jonathan no tuviera nada y sólo fuera de él, en la vida y en la muerte. Dio es la expresión de la peor forma de querer.

– Él no era heterosexual. Los "caballeros" hacían muchas cosas en privado en ese entonces, Jonathan. No me queda duda de haber visto a tu amigo acompañando a caballeros de ciertos círculos. Los hombres de bajos recursos se ganan la vida no solo robando.

Eso no era cierto pero era indudable que ese hombre gustaba de Jonathan, lo demás era solo para atormentar a Jojo.

Jonathan murió sin saber la verdad.

Esos eran tiempos muy diferentes a los que se viven ahora, es increíble como la sociedad se ha vuelto más aceptable hacia ciertos temas.

Y si, Jojo sigue siendo tan inocente que aun no sospecha del retorcido amor que le profesa Dio. En realidad cree que lo trajo de vuelta para seguir haciéndole miserable por el simple hecho que puede hacerlo.

El reportaje hace una breve semblanza sobre la vida de Sir Robert, para el final sus "descendientes" son entrevistados. Una mujer muy amable llamada Holy Kujo y su hijo Jotaro Kujo, la mujer parece hacerle señas a su padre que esta fuera de cámara para que se acerque.

Dio se levanta inmediatamente para apagar el televisor.

– ¡Eso no era necesario!

– La televisión es aburrida. – Fue su justificación para apagarla. – Ese hombre hizo su vida, ¿Qué mas quieres saber?

– Robert fue un buen hombre, sin importar los gustos que haya tenido. – Y al parecer siguió siendo un buen hombre, por lo que alcanzó a ver en la tv. – Quiero saber qué más fue de su legado, en vista que hasta ahora sigue existiendo su fundación.

En parte Dio si quería seguir atormentandolo, la cosa es que quería su cuerpo de vuelta, esta vez con todo y cabeza. Dio es un hombre listo pero no es precisamente razonable, tanto así que le arranca el cable al televisor tan sólo para ir a arrojarlo por el balcón.

– A mi no me interesa.

Se levanta de la cama, frustrado de la pésima actitud del rubio, y vuelve a salir por el balcón. Aun faltan varias horas para el amanecer y tal parece que no hay intención de salir de ese penthouse.

Esa noche no sale, ni le dirige de nuevo la palabra como si toda la culpa fuera de Jonathan, las noches siguientes comienza a salir por su cuenta, al regresar siempre hay un termo con sangre fresca para Jonathan.

Si Dio quería ganarse a Jonathan lo estaba haciendo muy mal, simplemente no pueden convivir en paz.


	2. Chapter 2

La inmortalidad se vuelve tediosa si no hay con quién compartirla. También cuando ese "compañero" decide de pronto no dirigirte la palabra durante los siguientes días previos a la salida hacia Italia.

Dio comienza a salir por su cuenta, al regresar siempre hay un termo con sangre fresca para Jonathan. Eso hace el silencio menos tedioso. A pesar de la aparente ley del hielo que le dirige Dio, no ha de morirse de hambre.

Jonathan aprovecha las salidas de Dio para hacer las suyas propias. Se ha comprado un libro para aprender japonés. Porque si iban a viajar allá, debía saber como mínimo lo básico de japonés.

El día del viaje eventualmente llega, mismo vuelo que, al igual que sus días anteriores, lo ha de pasar leyendo en silencio hasta su llegada a Roma.

Los días se pasan así hasta el día de su partida, un vuelo nocturno a Italia, llegan durante la madrugada a Roma. Dio carga con lo necesario, tiene los medios para conseguir cosas costosas allá a donde vayan.

Van a tener la vida que se merece, después de todo es un ser superior.

No hay mal que dure por siempre, mucho menos cuando es entre dos inmortales. Apenas llegan a su destino y el silencio se desvanece.

A su llegaba aún tienen algunas horas de oscuridad y Dio quiere ir a ver la ciudad, Jonathan no tiene opción.

– Te he alimentado toda la semana, no puedes negarte.

– Prefiero eso a estar encerrado en donde nos vayamos a hospedar. – Jonathan se muerde la lengua, no va a rebatirle eso, no vale la pena empezar mal ese viaje.

– Si fuera por ti no me queda duda que estaríamos hospedados en una pocilga pero elegí el mejor lugar, Jonathan. Algo digno de nosotros.

Dice _nosotros_ pero bien pudo ser un _mi_.

Toma la mano de Jonathan, no le molesta hacerlo en público, es suyo y el resto de los mortales tienen que saberlo. Sobretodo, Jonathan no debe olvidarlo.

Conforme avanzan por las calles de Roma, la figura espectral de The World se manifiesta detrás de ellos, como si fuera un guardián que parece no simpatizar con nadie, aunque mira a Jonathan constantemente, había cierta similitud con Star Platinum.

Jonathan no puede verlo, no como tal. Pero lo _percibe_ como si fuera un aura dorada rodeando al vampiro. Un poder como ningún otro que ha sentido en toda su vida. Sabe que Dio ha obtenido un poder más allá que el que le ha otorgado la máscara de piedra, pero no sabe aún el cómo definirlo.

A pesar de las altas horas de la noche, el aeropuerto de Roma se mantiene lleno de vida con gente de todo el mundo que viene y se va. Como es de esperarse, ese lugar también cuenta con su vigilancia.

A varios metros de la entrada, un joven de cabello rubio y traje verde con agujeros se ha dado cuenta de la llegada de un usuario de stand poderoso.

Pannacotta Fugo es fiel a su Don, esto era algo que debía ser informado inmediatamente. No sabe si ellos son o no una amenaza; a su experiencia, lo mejor es no tomar el riesgo.

Fugo no es ningún imbécil. Un Stand con un poder como ese no es algo que se tome a la ligera; no va a arriesgarse en enfrentarlo directamente.

* * *

Totalmente ajeno a que alguien puede ver su Stand, Dio se encuentra de muy buen humor. No piensa que en esa ciudad vaya a tener verdaderos rivales para sus objetivos. Además, pretende usar a Jonathan para sus planes.

Hay muchas cosas de las cuales Dio no le ha contado a Jonathan desde que regresaron a la vida por separado. Empezando por su familia y su conflicto con ellos, seguido por su Stand. ¡Y ni se diga lo que descubrió de la máscara de piedra y los dichosos hombres del pilar!

La escala en Roma es necesaria para Dio, sabe que su máscara esta ahí y piensa llevársela consigo, no va a dejar algo tan valioso en manos de un humano. Matará a quien sea necesario para obtenerla.

Claro que hay cosas que Dio no sabe como la existencia de otros usuarios de Stand.

Tampoco sabe que tiene un hijo. –– Corrección, que él y Jonathan _**tienen**_ un hijo. O más de uno solo.

Es una noche de invierno, sus cuerpos fríos lo son aún más con ese clima. No importa cuántos abrigos se les ocurriera llevar encima.

– ¿Qué me dirías Jonathan, si te dio que la máscara de piedra puede que aún exista?

Jonathan ya debió imaginar que todo ese viaje tendría sus motivos ocultos más que el de conocer un lugar nuevo.

– ¿Preferirías que estuviera en mis manos o en la de cualquier otro humano que podría tener las mismas intenciones que alguna vez tuve?

– Preferiría que fuera destruida.

Esa maldita máscara. Si Dio la está buscando no debe ser por algo bueno. Jojo prefiere mil veces la idea de destruir esa cosa con sus propias manos para evitar que caiga en manos indebidas; léase como _en manos de Dio._

A Dio no le extraña el deseo de Jonathan, tan típico de él.

– Te lo concedo. Si me ayudas a recuperar la máscara te dejaré destruirla. – Oh no, eso jamás sucederá. – Se que no podrías creerme, Jonathan y has de preferir trabajar por tu cuenta, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo te tardarías sin mi ayuda, en este mundo tan ajeno para ti?

– Confió en ti. – A Jonathan no le extrañaría que Dio lo traicione a última hora. – Hallaremos esa máscara y la destruiremos de una vez por todas.

Qué difícil es para Dio no reírse en su cara ante su confianza, Jonathan era un idiota.

Pero...

¿Porqué es agradable oír esas palabras? ¿Le emociona la idea de que siempre puede manipular a Jonathan de una u otra forma? Quiere creer que eso solo eso.

Confíe o no en él, Dio tiene razón en algo: sería casi imposible para él el hallar la máscara por su propia cuenta. No quiere verse manipulador como él, pero no le queda de otra mas que seguirle el juego.

– Sé que eres listo y vas a sospechar de mi en todo momento

Dio se inclina hacia él. Huele su cuello y, sin pena alguna, mete la mano dentro del abrigo.

– Y sé que a la primera oportunidad tú harás lo que se te plazca.

Ni Jonathan puede ignorar que le atrae a Dio. Esos toqueteos y las mordidas son todo menos discretos. Jonathan se queda quieto, procesando qué carajo está pasando.

¿Qué clase de juego está jugando Dio con él ahora?

– Hasta que la máscara este en nuestras manos trabajemos como uno solo. – Dio se distrae mordiendo su oreja.

– Trabajaremos juntos hasta entonces… – Se aparta poco después, haciendo como que nada sucedió, buscando parar un taxi.

– ¿Podría ser de otra forma?

Dio quiere a Jonathan rendido a sus pies y completamente leal a su causa. Quiere que le ame como amó a Erina y quiere que termine creyendo que sus decisiones son las mejores.

Claro, seducir a Jonathan no es sencillo; no es como el montón de humanos que se ha follado a través de los años, además ¿Cómo va a creerle cuando un rato lo trata bien y al otro vuelve a ser un imbécil?

Jonathan no es alguien que se vaya a dejar seducir como si fuera una doncella cualquiera.

A pesar de eso, Dio se cree capaz de seducir a Jonathan. Así de arrogante es. Sin embargo, si hay algo que ellos dos tienen de sobra es tiempo.

– Pase lo que pase nunca vamos a dejar de estar juntos. – Hay noches que quiere matarlo (de nuevo) y otras en las que su sola ausencia en la habitación lo agobia.

– Eso depende de ti.

El taxi se detiene frente a Jonathan, Dio se queda detrás de él con sus penetrantes ojos rojos clavados en él. Jonathan siente la mirada de Dio sobre el y le incomoda, como si fuera una presa atorada con un peligroso y arrogante depredador.

El taxi es conducido por un hombre de mediana edad, que pese a la hora no deja de hacerles plática; mas bien a Jonathan, ya que a Dio no le parece gran cosa su cháchara.

El hombre les recomienda lugares que ver y dónde comer. Les habla lo mejor que se puede de la ciudad.

Jonathan no entiende nada del italiano, lo único que capta es lo que llegue a sonar similar al latín, aun si tampoco recuerda mucho de sus estudios de aquel idioma.

_"Ni siquiera deben temer por robos, aquí la mafia no es como la pintan en las películas americanas. Don Giovanna vino a salvar la ciudad"_

La mención de la mafia es otra cosa que capta su curiosidad. Don Giovanna suena como a un buen sujeto, a pesar de todo.

Media hora de plática en italiano y en mal inglés. Pero como siempre, Dio es quien interrumpe el rato ameno. Exige que los bajen antes de su destino, odia como Jojo hace amigos tan fácilmente.

Jonathan se despide con cordialidad del taxista antes de bajarse y pagarle.

– Ya tenemos por donde comenzar.

Para Dio es un alivio volver a respirar el aire libre. ¿Quién sabe? tal vez en verdad estaba fastidiado de Londres.

–¿Vamos a seguir las sugerencias de un viejo? ¿Por lo menos entendiste lo que te dijo?

– No suena como una mala idea. Nunca he estado aquí así que me gustaría conocer el lugar. Por lo que alcancé a entender también dijo algo sobre la mafia local, que salvaron la ciudad.

Jonathan se ve emocionado, mucho más animado de lo que ha estado en los últimos años. Salir de Londres le ha hecho bien, es la primera vez que puede verle el lado positivo a su estado actual.

Dio no está impresionado ante el optimismo de Jonathan.

– JoJo, la mafia hace todo menos salvar a una ciudad.

– Pudo ser un malentendido de mi parte. El italiano no es tan parecido al latín como lo recuerdo.

– Sin duda lo fue. – Porque no puede aceptar que Jonathan haga las cosas bien.

Aunque el conductor se escuchaba muy seguro sobre el actual bienestar de la ciudad y, por lo que ha visto, a diferencia de Londres a altas horas de la noche, no ve gente "comercializando" en las calles.

Dos vampiros caminando por las calles de Roma durante la noche. Podría ser el escenario de alguna película romántica… siempre y cuando se olvide que Dio es un demente que arruinó la vida de Jonathan.

La vida de esos dos ciertamente es _Romántica_. Como una novela homoerótica de vampiros escrita por cierta autora que no se puede mencionar por cuestiones de copyright.

Dio no conoce la ciudad, así que toma el primer camino que se le ocurre, aun hay gente en las calles pero nadie de quien deban preocuparse.

O eso cree Dio, su Stand sigue ahí enorme y muy llamativo para quien pueda verlo.

– Podemos usar a la mafia para nuestros fines. Pretenderemos ser traficantes de arte interesados en la máscara, por la suma correcta nos ayudarán a encontrarla. Luego nos deshacemos de ellos y nos llevamos la máscara.

– Para eso primero tenemos que hallarlos. No creo que ellos vengan a presentarse sólo porque si.

– El dinero hará todo por nosotros. A ojos de los locales seremos dos extranjeros con dinero suficiente para ser timados; solo debemos mostrar interés en drogas o prostitutas. Déjamelo a mi, si te encargas de esta parte lo harás muy mal. Tú puedes buscar la máscara desde un enfoque más… académico. Después de todo sigue siendo una pieza de historia, tal vez otros nerds como tú le han seguido la pista. Dudo que este en algún museo, así o esta perdida en alguna vieja edificación o esta en una colección privada.

– Estoy impresionado, eso suena como un buen plan.

Recuerda que hubo un tiempo en el que él y Dio hicieron un gran equipo. Por supuesto, no es lo mismo ser un equipo de deportes escolares que el tener que acompañarse por la inmortalidad e intentar hallar un objeto maldito.

– ¿Y qué esperabas? Se trata de **mi.** – Le ofende que Jonathan piense lo contrario. – No podía ser mas que perfecto.

– Esperaba algo mas sanguinario y manipulador.

– A mí me parece suficientemente manipulador. Son otros tiempos, Jonathan, no voy a decir que los humanos se volvieron más astutos pero su ciencia ha llegado bastante lejos. Un poco de discreción nos evitará muchas molestias. Tú no quieres dañar a nadie, así que es el mejor plan en esas condiciones.

Y él no quiere alertar a los Joestar antes de tiempo.

Algunos restaurantes y bares siguen abiertos, Dio los pasa de largo, ya no toma la mano de Jonathan pero camina a su lado, sus brazos se rozan.

JoJo presta atención sus alrededores, a todos los olores y sonidos que les rodean. La comida humana no le sabe igual que en vida, pero tampoco es algo que rechazaría si se le ofreciera; su excusa era el mantener las apariencias, pero también era por la nostalgia de lo que alguna vez fue.

Dio se esfuerza por hacer que Jonathan no tenga a nadie más que a él, lo cierto es que es él quien tiene solo a Jonathan.

– Sí, veo que el mundo ya no es como lo era antes. Hay mucha más gente ahora.

Dio se ríe, él lleva más tiempo en ese mundo y encuentra hasta tierno la forma en que JoJo se enfrenta a la modernidad.

– Hay aviones, teléfono, televisión y cosa nueva llamada internet.

– Nunca imagine que llegaríamos a tener todo esto. – Incluso la música es muy diferente a sus tiempos. Hoy en día es más variada, mas caótica. Le gusta esta época, aunque a su vez extraña la suya. – ¿Qué otras cosas crees que vayan a haber a futuro?

– No lo sé ¿Naves espaciales? ¿Robots mayordomos? Sea lo que sea, te aseguro que no será tan interesante. – Porque Dio sigue creyendo que es la cúspide de la evolución humana. – El tiempo no es nada para nosotros.

– ¿Crees que hayan otros? Si la máscara estuvo tanto tiempo expuesta, alguien más podría haber descifrado su secreto.

La máscara sin duda tarde o temprano cayó en manos de quien entendió su poder y la usó… o fue accidental como a él le pasó; Dio no dejó a ningún vampiro detrás suyo pero sí a varios seguidores, a uno muy en particular que espera encontrar.

Si se encontraban con otros vampiros los asesinaría, no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

JoJo está seguro que Dio aun ha de tener seguidores en esa época, sabe que él tiene sus métodos para seducir a otros y eso es una de tantas cosas que lo hacen peligroso.

Minutos de caminata después, se encuentran en la _Piazza de Trevi_ y frente a ellos la famosa fuente de Trevi, a esas horas lo suficientemente vacía para admirarla en todo su esplendor.

Es un escenario bastante bonito para estar acompañado de alguien perverso como Dio. Sabe que lo disfruta más porque Jonathan esta con él.

Estar a su lado se siente perfecto, como si fuera lo correcto.

Se asquea pensando en ello.

– ¿Te gusta este lugar, Jonathan? ¿Has pensando que tenemos toda la eternidad para conocer este mundo?

Se dice que hay que ser cuidadoso con lo que se desea porque puede hacerse realidad; bien, Jonathan Joestar deseó morir junto con Dio en ese crucero. Ahora los dos están muertos y por ende condenados a aguantarse por toda la no-vida.

Esto no es como lo había planeado.

– Lo hago, Dio. Pero quisiera poder confiar en ti.

– Si te doy la máscara, ¿No será la mayor prueba de que puedes confiar en mi? Tu compañía puede cambiar mis decisiones, JoJo ¿Acaso no me he limitado a asesinar para alimentarnos? ¿No disfrutas ni un poco mi compañía, Jonathan? Se que lo hacías en el colegio, no puedes negarlo, eres malo mintiendo

– Para eso primero tenemos que recuperarla. – Evade la pregunta con gran maestría.

Jonathan se recarga contra el barandal de la fuente, con la vista fija en el fluir del agua.

Debería tener una cámara fotográfica a la mano para preservar el momento. Maldito Jonathan, se ve perfecto en ese momento.

Tienen la plaza para ellos solos, aún si la ciudad rebosa de vida, ese momento es sólo de ellos, a Dio le da hasta ganas solo de usar su Stand para congelar el tiempo.

Ocho segundos son útiles en batalla, no cuando se quiere preservar un momento con el ser amado, entonces no son nada.

_Amor…_

Vuelve a asquearse ante la idea de amar a Jonathan.

Se hará con la máscara de piedra. Llevará su Stand a la cúspide de su poder, destruirá a los Joestar y verá sufrir a Jonathan. Se regodeará en ello, no necesita nada mas.

– Con mis habilidades y tu capacidad de entrometerte donde no te llaman será cosa sencilla. – Metió su mano en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo, sacó un par de monedas.

– He escuchado que de buena suerte arrojar monedas a esta fuente, te asegura regresar a Roma, ¿No quieres volver a Roma conmigo, JoJo?

– Podríamos regresar, la próxima vez sin algún motivo oculto.

Jonathan toma la moneda. Hay un roce de manos.

– Tenemos tiempo de sobra. – Agrega, lanzando la moneda hacia la fuente.

¡Y qué diablos! Apenas JoJo lanza la moneda, el rubio le jala de la ropa para plantarle un beso en los labios.

Porque Jonathan es el deseo de Dio.

Jojo siente el tirón de su cuerpo y, antes que pueda reclamar, sus labios se encuentran con los de Dio. Su cerebro hace cortocircuito, le toma un momento darse cuenta que está pasando para reaccionar e intentar apartarse, pero su cuerpo está atrapado entre el barandal y el de Dio.

Dio esta muy ocupado besándole a la fuerza para hacer caso a cualquier posible queja. Lleva una mano a su nuca para que no se aparte hasta que quede satisfecho de esa boca que se le niega tanto.

Por más que intente apartarse, no hay forma alguna en que Jonathan pueda apartarse, mucho menos con el agarre en su nuca. ¿Qué otra opción le queda más que ceder? Abre de poco a poco la boca, intenciones de Dio son claras y quizás lo mejor es dejarle hacer lo que desea.

Grave error. Apenas Jonathan abre la boca esta es invadida por la lengua ajena. No sólo eso, Dio disfruta también de dejar mordidas en sus labios y como no necesitan respirar, se toma todo su tiempo en saborear aquel beso.

Si Dio no estuviera tan ocupado, le habría dicho de forma burlona: _"¿Ves? no fue tan difícil, te podría enseñar muchas cosas interesantes Jonathan, puede que estemos muertos pero eso no va evitar que obtengamos ciertos placeres"_

Sí, están muertos pero aun hay muchas cosas que comparten con los vivos, como el deseo carnal.

_¿Pero porqué tiene que ser con Dio?_

Jonathan nunca tuvo experiencias con otros hombres. En realidad aquello jamás se le pasó por la cabeza cuando estaba vivo, estaba más enfocado en sus estudios y más adelante en detener a Dio. Además, en esos tiempos no estaba bien visto aquello.

Durante su vida Dio tuvo bastantes experiencias con otros hombres durante el colegio, por todo Londres habría clubes exclusivamente para esos actos y ni se diga de su tiempo como vampiro, entonces sus amante también eran su alimento, apenas un puñado de hombres y mujeres sobrevivieron.

Y entre esos pocos sobrevivientes, se encuentra la madre del actual jefe de la mayor organización mafiosa de Italia.

Pero ahora está ahí, en pleno siglo XXI, con la lengua de su hermano adoptivo/rival/asesino adentro de su boca y JoJo no puede más que demostrarle (por orgullo propio) que también sabe besar.

Aquella es toda una pelea de caballeros; la primera entre ambos donde no se juegan la vida. Dio piensa que Jonathan besa muy bien (para ser un nerd), cosa que no admitirá abiertamente.

Apenas sus bocas se separan ya tiene un comentario grosero para JoJo.

– Tal y como lo sospeché: besas como una mujer frígida del siglo XIX.

Jonathan pone mala cara con el comentario. No le extraña, viniendo de Dio, quien como siempre se muestra como un patán.

– Y tu besas peor que un principiante. – ¿Y porqué no? También picarle el ego. – Esperaba algo mejor de ti.

– ¿Qué vas a saber de besos Jonathan? Eras el sujeto más frígido de toda nuestra generación.

Vaya que le ofende el comentario de Jonathan y eso amerita el demostrarle sus talentos con algo más que un beso. Pero ya ganó bastante esa noche, Jonathan le correspondió.

– Tú siempre fuiste el sujeto más arrogante de todos.

Y eso parece no cambiar a pesar del tiempo. Pero el molestarle lo toma como una muy pequeña victoria a pesar de ese beso indeseado.

– Apuesto a que no sabes nada de nada – le susurra al oído. – Tal vez te enseñe todo lo que sigue, si me lo pides de buena gana.

– ¿Para que sea igual que ese beso? – Le aparta la cara con su mano. – Prefiero no hacerlo.

Para alguien con el ego gigantesco que tiene Dio el comentario no le sienta muy bien.

Por lo menos Jonathan logra que Dio se aparte y le deje en paz el resto de la noche; lo que también implica otro largo rato de silencio mientras pasean por las calles de Roma, tal vez no tan desagradable considerando lo hermosas que son las viejas construcciones de la ciudad.

JoJo sabe que no debió decirle eso, pero no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. Aun si a eso le sigue una noche silenciosa, con el recorrido se compensa fácilmente.

Con tanta gente pasando, no se darían cuenta que son aún vigilados. Las calles de Roma son seguras gracias a Passione y por ello, tienen a su gente en todas partes. Don Giovanna sabe cómo organizarse.

Han de llegar al hotel antes del amanecer. Es un hotel de cinco estrellas como Dio prometió y la habitación parece de un palacio.

A Jonathan le recuerda a la habitación que tenía en su mansión, pero con amenidades mas _ah doc_ a la época en la que viven.

Una jugosa propina extra y no serían molestados hasta el anochecer.

Al llegar a la habitación Dio toma la cama, Jonathan ya puede dormir en el piso si quiere como el perro que es.

Jonathan llega a la cama para encontrarse con Dio en esta. No dice nada, solo se abre espacio para recostarse.

Dio se va a sentir muy pero muy estúpido cuando se de cuenta que todo este tiempo estuvieron siendo vigilado y él no lo notó.

Hay muchas cosas que Dio no considera como la lealtad que la ciudad le tiene a Don Giovanna, o que en verdad puede haber gente buena en el mundo como Jonathan.

Tal es la lealtad que algunas personas hacia el líder de la mafia que no tardan en darle el número de habitación y las extrañas peticiones del par de extranjeros.


	3. Chapter 3

Se hospedan en el Palazzo Manfredi, un lujoso hotel que queda a una corta distancia del Coliseo.

La suite es amplia y llena de lujos. El suelo es de mármol y las mesas de granito con bases de madera finamente tallada y barnizada. Es una suite de dos habitaciones, ambas con una cama tamaño King y una vista como ninguna otra del Coliseo y con cortinas lo suficientemente gruesas para que no se filtre ni un sólo rayo del Sol.

Porque hasta los vampiros necesitan dormir, eso incluye al arrogante Dio.

Por experiencias pasadas, Dio suele dormir ligero, alerta a cualquier intento de ataque. Puede que no haya tenido ningún incidente en todos esos años desde que regresó a la vida, pero nunca se puede estar del todo seguro.

Tampoco acostumbra el dormir junto a Jonathan; sin embargo después de su paseo nocturno, ha hecho una pequeña excepción para ese día.

A los diez minutos de haberse subido a la cama, queda profundamente dormido; a los veinte, su cuerpo rueda para permanecer a lado de Jonathan.

Jonathan no duerme mucho, al igual que Dio por desconfianza. Le toma alrededor de una hora el conciliar el sueño; tiempo suficiente para percatarse de la posición en la que Dio se encuentra a su lado.

¿Quién lo diría? Dio se ve incluso más humano y apacible, a pesar de su antinatural palidez. Como persona es horrible pero tiene toda la belleza vampírica de su lado que ayuda un poco a olvidarse de su verdadera personalidad. Siempre ha sido apuesto, tanto en vida como en muerte. Jonathan recuerda durante su juventud cómo el rubio atraía las miradas a donde sea que fuera.

¿Y qué sueñan los vampiros? No mucho realmente. Por lo menos Dio; es como si estuviera realmente muerto.

A veces Jonathan sueña con esos tiempos pasados; en lo que hubiera sido su vida, de haber tenido una mejor relación con Dio. Esta es una de esas ocasiones, aun si al despertar no ha de recordar nada.

Mientras el par de vampiros duermen, el día sigue adelante y la vida en Roma nunca se detiene.

Esos dos invitados tienen peticiones muy peculiares, incluso para el tipo de hotel donde se han hospedado. Había que darles una bienvenida apropiada y, sobretodo, averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones.

* * *

Dormir al lado de Jonathan es lo más agradable que le ha pasado en décadas, verlo al despertar le da la sensación de que siguen vivos.

Incluso se le queda mirando con un amor que nunca ha demostrado.

– Maldito seas JoJo, no te mereces lo que siento por ti. – Murmura antes de empujarlo de la cama.

Una preciosa forma de despertar.

Apenas "levanta" a Jonathan, baja de la cama, pasando sobre él, ya estaba pensando en pedir servicio a la habitación, la comida no le sabe a nada pero le gusta verla.

Y le gusta el vino, el alcohol si logra percibirlo.

Jonathan ni en cuenta de las extrañamente dulces palabras que le dedica Dio, ni mucho menos de esa mirada tan poco de él.

Lo que si se da cuenta, es del golpe que se da al caer de la cama y del peso de Dio cuando pasa sobre él.

Aun adormilado suelta una queja, no porque le haya dolido, si no por el mismo reclamo.

Hay un sobre al pie de su puerta.

Un sobre blanco, sellado en cera dorada con el relieve de lo que parece ser una mariquita. La carta en su interior hecha con el mismo papel blanco y pulcro, una caligrafía impecable en tinta negra.

''_Signores,_

_Han sido cordialmente invitados a una cena privada esta noche. La hora es a las 10pm, en el Ristorante Aroma. _

_Atentamente. _

_G.G.''_

La cita es dentro de dos horas, en un restaurante que se encuentra en la planta más alta del hotel con la mejor vista de la ciudad.

Les daría tiempo suficiente para prepararse. Su anfitrión espera que sean puntuales.

– Jonathan, arréglate, ¡Tenemos una invitación para cena!

– ¿Una invitación...? – Es natural que sospeche de los motivos de la invitación; o mas, bien cree que Dio fue quien organizó esto.

– Al parecer son muy hospitalarios en esta ciudad. Tal vez se trate de otros vampiros; sea lo que sea no puede ser nada bueno. – Dio sonríe con malicia pura, es de esas sonrisas que no auguran nada bueno. – No podemos hacerlos esperar.

Y quitado de toda pena, Dio comenzó a desnudarse frente de un Jonathan apenado.

– O podría ser solo una invitación. ¿Siempre atraes este tipo de problemas?

Que va, sabe bien la respuesta a eso. Suspira en resignación y se levanta del suelo para sentarse al borde de la cama.

Intenta no ver a Dio desvistiéndose. Falla en hacerlo.

– Nunca se trata solo de una invitación en este mundo, JoJo. Claro, eres demasiado ingenuo, no sé que harías sin mi.

Dio era tan cínico.

– Tomemos un baño, Jonathan.

Juntos para ser precisos.

– Esperaré a que acabes.

Y en toda su gloriosa desnudez se paseó por la habitación para que Jonathan lo viera muy bien, sin mencionar que deja la puerta del magnifico baño abierta como invitación.

Jonathan espera a que Dio salga. Conforme avanza el tiempo, aumenta su preocupación.

¡Van a llegar tarde así!

No le queda de otra más que acompañarlo en la bañera, muy para su incomodidad.

Pero su mayor preocupación es la puntualidad, o en este caso la falta del mismo.

Y para hacer más incómodo el momento para Jonathan, Dio se lo come con la mirada, sin olvidar algunos comentarios indecentes referentes al cuerpo de JoJo.

Si hubiera comido, JoJo ahora mismo estaría rojo de la pura pena por tales comentarios. En su defensa, logra darle un codazo.

Dio conoce _muy_ _bien_ ese cuerpo; después de todo, le perteneció por muchos años y así habría continuado de no ser por la intervención de los Joestar; o específicamente, el maldito de Jotaro Kujo.

Ambos son caballeros ingleses y la puntualidad es parte de su educación pero Dio es muy vanidoso y no sale hasta estar conforme con su apariencia.

Solo cuando ya esta bien vestido y perfumado esta listo para salir y encontrarse con el misterioso personaje que les ha invitado.

Jonathan viste con un traje azul, algo simple pero formal. No sabe qué tan importante puede ser la persona quien les ha invitado y lo que menos quiere es dar una mala primer impresión.

Y si, iban a llegar tarde gracias a Dio.

* * *

El restaurante se encuentra en el último piso del hotel, solo se les da acceso con reservaciones con semanas de anticipación.

Pero para _Don __Giovnna_ no existen tales cosas.

Mucha gente sigue sin poder creer que el _Don_ de Passione sea un jovencito de dieciseís años.

Giorno Giovanna, un chico de Nápoles con un sueño. Ese sueño de convertirse en un _Gangstar _para proteger aquellos que lo necesitaban. Ese sueño se cumplió, pero no sin sus correspondientes sacrificios. Perdió gente en el proceso, gente a quien apreciaba a pesar de haber pasado muy poco tiempo a su lado.

Todo eso fue apenas hacía un año atrás. Ahora es conocido por el resto de la gente como _Don Giovanna; _dentro de la organización le llaman por su nombre, mientras que los más cercanos le dicen _GioGio._

Pero no todo ha sido lujos par el joven. Desde que obtuvo el mando de la organización, se ha dedicado a corregir los errores que el antiguo jefe cometió, empezando por eliminar el tráfico de drogas en esta. No ha sido fácil, pero lo ha ido logrando poco a poco con ayuda de sus allegados.

Dos de estos que se encuentran actualmente sentados a su lado.

Giorno viste esa noche con un traje Prada, azul marino con detalles tan dorados como su cabello; a los costados se encuentran tres pines de un azul celeste, con forma de mariquitas.

– Hay algo en todo esto que no me gusta, GioGio. ¿Cómo sabemos que son de confiar?

A su derecha se encuentra sentado Guido Mista, quien se autoproclamó como el _tercer_ al mando, en aras de no ser el _cuarto_ o el _segundo_, siendo el dos un múltiplo del cuatro.

A la izquierda de Giorno se encuentra Pannacotta Fugo. Hacía unos diez meses atrás que se reintegró al equipo tras ser perdonado de su ''traición''; desde entonces ha permanecido fiel a Giorno y sus ideales. Actualmente es el líder de la _Unità Speciale._

– Para estamos aquí, idiota. Para asegurarnos que no sean una amenaza.

También es quién encontró a los extranjeros en el aeropuerto, dejando encargado a Cannolo Murolo con la misión de seguirles y reportar cualquier anomalía en ellos sin ser detectado usando su Stand, _All Along the Watchtower._

– Fugo, – interviene Giorno, – no hay necesidad de ser tan rudo con Mista. Pronto sabremos cuáles son las intenciones de esos hombres, aparte de ser impuntuales.

Un poco más de media hora de espera antes que el par de extranjeros se digne a llegar al restaurante.

– Son críos, nos invitaron unos críos, – susurra Dio mientras son guiados a la mesa donde les esperan.– esto tiene que ser una broma.

Eso le hace ganar a Dio un codazo por parte de Jonathan, acompañado de un _''shhh''._

En otra situación Dio habría fingido falsa amabilidad pero, en primera se trata de un grupo de mocosos que seguro ni vello les ha crecido; en segunda, algo tiene el niño de los rulitos que no le da buena espina.

Para ese momento The World se ha manifestado y permanece detrás de Dio.

Tanto Mista como Fugo se tensan al ver el Stand de Dio. Giorno les dió instrucciones de mantenerse calmados, ser disimulados sin importar lo que pase a menos que empiecen una pelea. Ninguno de los tres van a mostrar sus Stands, aun si pueden ver a The World. Disimulan como si no le hubieran visto.

¿Acaso Dio vería algo vagamente familiar en _Don Giovanna_? No, ni un poquito; aunque su Stand no parece muy agresivo hacia él.

– Buenas noches, caballeros. – saluda Giorno con un perfecto inglés. – Pensé que en Inglaterra la puntualidad era una virtud importante. Parece que me he equivocado.

– ¿No es muy noche para que los niños estén despiertos? – Primeras impresiones, Dio no es un experto. – No nos interesan los jovencitos, pero gracias.

Hasta se esfuerza por ser un pesado.

Vaya, esos dos sujetos van a ser difíciles de manejar.

– Una disculpa por la demora. Despertamos un poco más tarde de lo previsto.

Dio le da un pellizco a Jonathan, ¿Qué necesidad de explicarle a esos mocosos sus hábitos de sueño?

O quizás sólo sea el rubio arrogante; el otro joven que le acompaña parece ser mas amable. Así que es a él a quien se dirige directamente Giorno.

El _Don_ se levanta de su asiento. Se dirige al par para extenderle una mano a Jonathan primero y después a Dio.

– Disculpa aceptada. Yo soy Giorno Giovanna, mis compañeros Mista y Fugo han venido a hacernos compañía esta noche. Por favor, tomen asiento, en un momento más les servirán el vino. Asumo que beben tinto, ¿correcto?

Dio no se digna a estrechar la mano del menor. Procede a sentarse y a esperar ese vino; ya los vio y no le parecen gran cosa, no quiere perder tiempo con ellos.

Jonathan si le estrecha la mano, se presenta con caballerosidad como Jonathan Joestar. Jonathan inocentemente duda que alguien vaya a reconocer su nombre, ya que no sabe donde puede estar su descendencia, si es que ha quedado alguna.

Dio quiere darle una patada a Jonathan ¿En serio? ¿Decirles sus apellidos? ¿Qué hará mas tarde? ¿Decirles que son vampiros?

– Asumes bien, niño. Mi nombre es Dio, este de aquí es Jonathan, es mi _compañero_ ¿Porqué no vamos al grano? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? Pareces refinado y con poder suficiente para darte estos lujos, tu ropa habla bien de ti ¿Tu padre controla la ciudad? Asumo que esos dos son tus matones.

El trio se mira mutuamente. Giorno no se muestra molesto por aquellos comentarios, incluso se echa a reír con una agradable y melodiosa voz.

– Ese es un error común entre ustedes los turistas. Passione es **mi** organización. Mista y Fugo no son mis matones, son mis asociados.

Mista procede a servirles el vino. Es una botella de cosecha añejada desde 1925, proveniente del sur del país.

Dio no es capaz de creerle a Giorno, así que de la misma forma que este se echa a reír.

– Ya entiendo, se dedican a timar turistas incautos – toma la copa de vino, huele su contenido, por lo menos el olfato no lo tiene atrofiado como el gusto. – Les doy crédito, es una travesura muy elaborada, Jonathan no habría dudado de ustedes.

– Estoy a cargo de este territorio, _signore Dio_. No quiero que nada ni _nadie_ destruya la paz que tan cuidadosamente hemos construido en este último año.

– Sólo somos un par de turistas que vienen a disfrutar de una segunda luna de miel a Italia. – Da un sorbo al vino, por el aroma sabe que debe estar exquisito pero en su lengua solo percibe el alcohol que la bebida tiene. – ¿Cierto, querido Jonathan? Por favor, ni siquiera entendemos el idioma, debes estarnos confundiendo, _Don Gio__vanna._

Jonathan mira de reojo a Dio y, tras dar un sorbo a su propia copa, asiente silenciosamente, siguiéndole el juego para no levantar sospechas.

Y mientras el par sueltan esa sarta de mentiras, The World se mantiene atento a Giorno. Desde hace un rato Dio quiere que se esfume pero se niega, nunca ha sido sencillo controlarlo.

Giorno, como es de esperarse, no les cree nada. La mirada de ese Stand le incomoda. Da un trago a su propio vino.

– Me alegro que así sea. En ese caso _benvenuti_ a Roma.

– Ni más mi menos, Jonathan moría por visitar a Italia. Su pasión es la arqueología.

Duda que ese niño le haya creído, así que solo le queda hacer conjeturas. No ha hecho grandes movimientos para llamar la atención de los Joestar pero sin duda ese niño sabe algo.

Decide imaginar lo peor.

– En ese caso han llegado al lugar indicado. Toda Italia está llena de sitios que pueden ser de su interés.

No va a cuestionarlos mas, no cuando pronto les llega la comida. Una pasta con camarones y parmesano, suficientemente grande para poder repartirla entre los cinco, acompañada con una ensalada de pulpo para el _Don_ y pan de ajo para acompañarlos.

Todo se ve exquisito, Dio lamenta el que nada de eso vaya a tener sabor alguno para él y Jonathan. Pero luego esta el pan de ajo. El inglés frunce el ceño y lo aparta.

– ¿Podrían retirarlo? Soy alérgico al ajo.

Jonathan se sirve una pequeña porción de comida, porque había que mantener las apariencias; incluso toma un pan de ajo confianzudo en que a pesar de su fuerte aroma tampoco le hallaría sabor alguno.

Ademas, si su aliento huele a ajo tal vez Dio no intente besarlo de nuevo.

Apenas da una mordida al delicioso pan, y Jonathan Joestar se da cuenta de su gran error. El sabor del ajo le pega con fuerza. Como si fuera picante, su sabor es insoportable.

De todo lo que conlleva ser un vampiro, Dio no pensó que tuviera que explicarle a JoJo el asunto de los ajos, todo mundo lo sabe. Si bien las cruces ni el agua bendita les afecta, ni tienen que esperar a ser invitados para entrar a un lugar, el ajo es un buen repelente de vampiros.

A la próxima sacará a Jonathan con un outfit de Drácula, sería menos obvio.

Mista aparta el pan para jalarlo de su lado. No le gusta nada todo esto, si de por si no confiaba en esos dos extranjeros, el saberles aquel efecto con el ajo, junto con sus extraños hábitos de sueño le hacen sospechar aún más.

Y si hablando no se notaban sus colmillos, al comer sin duda se notarían claramente. Los dos eran bastante obvios y raros.

– Los ingleses no aguantan la comida con muchas especias.

Dio encuentra mucha satisfacción en el sufrimiento de Jonathan ¡Y él que pensó que no sacaría nada de esa cena con esos niños.

– Admito que la gastronomía británica no es muy variada pero aquí el problema es Jonathan, no suele salir demasiado.

Habiendo tantas cosas que no les afectan, Jojo nunca pensó que sería el ajo una excepción. Ahora el pobre se acaba tomando todo el vino de su copa para atenuar el ardor.

Giorno prefiere tomárselo con humor, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua a Jonathan.

– Estaré hospedado aquí en estos días, si necesitan algo estaré en la suite 1528.

– ¿Para vigilarnos? No somos traficantes de drogas, ni asesinos. Pero, ya que tan generosamente nos ofreces tu ayuda, _Don __Giovanna_, nos vendría muy bien un guía turístico. Tus matones o asociados, como quieras llamarlos, también pueden venir

Esos dos no son nada sutiles y, aunque Giorno no crea que sean vampiros, la idea tampoco le parece tan absurda. No es como si él fuera el sujeto mas normal de toda Italia.

– Por supuesto, puedo acompañarlos. No parece ser necesario que mis amigos vengan con nosotros, en esta ocasión iré sólo.

– _No creo que esa sea una buena idea, Giorno. – _Comenta Mista en italiano. Esos dos hombres no le inspiran nada de confianza. Ha visto esos colmillos, duda mucho que sean siquiera humanos.

– _Estaré bien, Mista. - _Responde el Don en el mismo idioma. – _Si algo sucede no dudaré en llamarte a tí o a Fugo._

– ¡Fabuloso! ¿Qué te parece, Jonathan? Nos hemos hecho amigos del _niño_ más importante de toda Roma.

¿Seguiría subestimando Dio a Giorno luego de ver su Stand? Sin duda.

Jonathan se tiene que contener las ganas de aventarle la mitad de su pan de ajo a Dio, solo porque tienen compañía. Así que lo único que puede hacer es darle otro codazo para que deje de ser tan grosero con su anfitrión.

Dio comió un poco de aquellos alimentos, lo suficiente para fingir "normalidad.'' Lo suyo era el vino, habría sido alcohólico como su padre de ser humano todavía.

A diferencia de Dio, Jojo ya no toca la comida, ya tuvo suficientes sorpresas con el ajo y preferiria no arriesgarse de nuevo.

– ¿Cómo un niño llega a volverse jefe de la mafia, Giorno? ¿Heredaste el puesto de tu padre? ¿asesinaste al anterior líder?

El codazo de Jonathan no es bien recibido, Dio le da una patada por debajo de la mesa. A la próxima le clavará su tenedor, después de todo no es como si pudieran hacerse un daño real con esas tonterías.

– Asesinamos al líder anterior. – Responde Giorno secamente.

– Oh~ ¿En verdad? ¿Qué opinas Jonathan? Nuestro anfitrión es todo un homicida confeso. Por mi parte te felicito, el poder se obtiene con violencia y se mantiene de esa forma.

– Se hizo lo que tenía que hacerse. El poder se mantiene con lealtad. La lealtad no debe venir del miedo, de lo contrario se quiebra con facilidad.

Diavolo mantuvo su identidad en las sombras por temor a perder su poder. Giorno prefiere irse por la contraria, él se muestra ante la gente como es; es justo con quienes lo merecen e implacable con aquellos que le desafían.

Por supuesto, el veto a la venta de drogas dentro de la organización causó un revuelto en un inicio. Hubieron varios desertores en el último año pero fueron despachados lo mas discretamente posible.

A pesar de la paz que se vive, Giorno no se da el lujo de bajar la guardia. Algo que aprendió durante su viaje con su equipo fue a que en ese mundo nunca se está del todo a salvo.

– Creer que los humanos pueden responder a algo que no sea el miedo es demasiado ingenuo, Giorno. Solo mírate: eres hermoso, joven y poderoso.

Vaya vaya, el niño mafioso es listo pero algo ingenuo al creer que la lealtad es suficiente. ¿Como pretende sobrevivir así? Hasta parece Jonathan.

– Si la gente no te teme, entonces te odiará, fingirán su lealtad tan sólo para acercarte a ti y quitarte el poder del poder de la misma forma que tú se lo quitaste al anterior líder. Esperar algo mejor que lo que tú hiciste es absurdo, claro si le preguntas a Jonathan te felicitará por tu buena actitud ante otros.

– ¿Acaso tú respondes al miedo, Dio? – Con toda tranquilidad, rellena su copa hasta vaciar la botella del vino. Su mirada se fija en el rubio y su Stand. – ¿Porqué suenas tan ajeno a la misma humanidad a la que perteneces?

– Sólo al miedo que puedo infringir en otros; el miedo es algo en lo que puedo confiar. No soy como el resto de los humanos, sus reglas no se aplican en mi.

¿Así o más cretino?

– Déjame adivinar: ¿Si alguien no te teme prefieres deshacerte de él de inmediato?

– ¿Puede ser de otra forma? No me voy a hacer amigo de seres inferiores.

Jonathan mira de uno lado a otro. Siente la tensión en el ambiente y, aunque le encantaría ver que alguien pusiera a Dio en su lugar, tampoco desea que lastimen a ese trio de niños.

– Dio es un poco _especial_ con esos temas. Admito que es increíble el como has mantenido ese poder a pesar de tu corta edad. Las calles en verdad se sienten más tranquilas.

– Es que es un niño especial ¿No lo notas? The World no ha dejado de mirarte y no creo que sea algo gratuito. Giorno ¿Posees un stand?

La mención del Stand hace que, una vez más, el par que acompaña a Giorno se tense. Mista pareciera que está a punto de sacar su arma, pero Giorno le detiene poniendo una mano sobre su pierna.

Habría preferido mantener su secreto por un tiempo más, pero ese hombre es bastante perceptivo, muy a diferencia de su compañero quien no parece tener relación alguna en este tema.

– Un usuario de Stand no puede simplemente llegar a Roma mostrándoselo a todo el mundo sin atraer mi atención. No busco pelear así que no veo motivo por el cual mostrar el mío.

Dio podría haber fingido hasta que fuera absurdo pero para qué ofender la inteligencia de ese niño cuando se ve que no es un idiota.

– The World es libre de manifestarse, no es como cualquier otro Stand.

Por lo menos salía de la duda, el niño era poseedor de un Stand y seguro sus matones también lo eran ¿estarían Joseph y Jotaro trabajando con ellos?

– Los usuarios de Stand son escasos, ¿Porqué ser enemigos? Y ya que no vamos a ser enemigos ¿Porque negarnos el conocer el Stand del otro?

– ¿Y Jonathan no tiene un Stand?

– ¿Yo? Erh... no, no lo tengo. – Sea lo que sea eso, porque Dio no le ha explicado nada y el pobre Jojo solo puede ver sus auras.

– Ya veo. – A diferencia de Dio, a Jonathan si le cree. – Pero es cierto, no hay motivos para enemistarnos.

Mientras habla, el menor es rodeado por el mismo tipo de aura dorada que el vampiro. Detrás suyo sale su Stand: Gold Experience Requiem, quien pasa a acomodarse recargado contra la espalda de Giorno, rodeándole con ambos brazos por encima de sus hombros.

– La única habilidad de Jonathan es su linda cara y lo que tiene bajo el traje, nada más. – Cualquier momento es bueno para avergonzar a Jonathan.

También esta el Hamon pero Dio no tiene idea si JoJo puede usarlo en este estado; ya que el Hamon depende del sol, de la vida.

JoJo casi se atraganta con su vino. Su palidez es un recordatorio que no ha comido, de lo contrario el pobre ya estaría más rojo que un tomate. Jonathan es muy ingenuo si cree que Dio lo va a dejar en paz, es suyo y se va a asegurar que Jonathan no lo olvide.

Y ahí esta el Stand de Giorno, no es una masa enorme de músculos como The World pero su poder es innegable y Dio ya odia a Giorno por tener un Stand tan poderoso de su lado. Sólo de verlo sabe que será un obstáculo y que dependiendo de la situación, tendrá que matarlo.

Pero mientras que Dio se pregunta cual es la mejor forma de matar a Giorno, destruir su Stand y cómo va a averiguar sus habilidades, The World parece percibir algo que Dio no hace.

The World ve un poco de su esencia en Gold Experience, sin duda es parte de él. Esa debe ser la primera vez en la vida que dos Stands "padre" e "hijo" se conocen.

Así que se acerca, no tiene un rostro muy simpático pero no parece tener la intención de dañar a Giorno o a Gold Experience.

El par que acompañan a Giorno se levantan de sus asientos al ver a The World acercándose.

Giorno les hace una seña con la mano para que no intenten nada y se retiren.

– _Pero Giorno—_

– _Les dije que estaré bien. Confíen en mi, si las cosas se complican sabré como manejarlas._

Ha decir verdad Giorno no sabe que tan cierto es eso, pero va a tomar ese riesgo.

Giorno tiene mucha seguridad en si mismo al parecer, Dio admite que le sorprende un poco y se lo reconoce, si fuera su padre estaría orgulloso de él; aunque el niño tendrá una vida corta gracias a eso.

El par que le acompaña se retira a regañadientes. Eso no significa que se vayan a alejar mucho.

– _Esto no me gusta nada, Fugo._

– _Escuchaste a Giorno. Él tiene el poder para defenderse, por algo es nuestro Don._

– _Pero eso extranjeros… no creo que sean humanos, Fugo._

– _No empieces con tus estúpidas supersticiones._

– _¡Pero el ajo! ¿Acaso tú no viste esos colmillos?_

– _¿__Qué puedo decirte? Los ingleses son extraños._

Gold Experience se mantiene "abrazado" de Giorno, con la mirada igual de fija sobre The World. No porque puede ser un potencial peligro para Giorno, si no porque, al igual que The World, siente _algo _cercano a él.

Y Giorno se mantiene quieto en su asiento, observando con curiosidad ese extraño encuentro.

Dio no sabe que esperar de las acciones de The World. No iba a admitir que no tenía control de él en este momento, lo dejará hacer, si eso acaba en una pelea ya verá como lo resuelve.

Es como poner a un perro adulto y un cachorro en la sala y ver como interaccionan.

Y Jonathan se esta perdiendo todo el espectáculo, aunque Dio toma su mano por debajo de la mesa ¿Busca apoyo? Quizá, son de esas cosas que el rubio no se atreve a decir.

Jonathan mira de reojo la mano debajo de la mesa. Silenciosamente le sostiene, sin saber qué sucede; Dio no suele hacer tales gestos y eso es lo que más le extraña. ¿Qué está haciendo ese joven para poner a Dio así?

Los Stands no son mascotas, ni son herramientas; son parte de la mente de sus portadores, con personalidades propias y quien sabe, tal vez hasta desarrollan pensamientos propios, no son muy conversadores.

Por supuesto tienen consciencia de si mismos y de la de otros Stands.

Han pasado muchas cosas en ese tiempo desde que Giorno y compañía pelearon contra Diavolo.. Giorno aun no sabe bien cual es la nueva habilidad de Gold Experience Requiem, incluso han habido veces en las que el Stand pareciera trabajar por su cuenta.

The World estira su mano hacia Gold Experience, quiere acariciar su cabeza. No tiene un vocabulario muy amplio pero Dio y Giorno le escucharían llamar a Gold Experience a través del "Muda".

Gold Experience, al igual que Giorno, se mantienen atentos a la mano de The World.

Hay un toque, una sensación extraña, como si ambas partes estuvieran relacionadas. Hay más cariño en la caricia que The World le dedica a Gold Experience que en todo el vampírico ser de Dio.

Y sólo iba a bastar _ese_ toque para que los tres sintieran esa _familiaridad_, porque Dio esta sosteniendo la mano de Jonathan y el poder de esos Stand es tan grande como para ser ignorado.

Alrededor de la mesa, a sus pies y sobre esta, empezarían a brotar flores. La vida se da de manera "espontánea". Afortunadamente el lugar había sido reservado sólo para ellos, así que no hay ojos terceros para atestiguar tan bizarro encuentro.

La sensación se transmite entre los tres. Jonathan siente esa energía de vida, tan similar como el Hamon con el que que el practicaba. ¿Acaso Giorno puede usar el Hamon? ¿Qué relación tiene con ellos? Porque esa sensación es imposible de ignorar.

Para The World es como encontrar una pieza que le hacia falta. Quizá ellos no entiendan el concepto de padre e hijo como los humanos; pero Gold Experience es parte suya y Giorno una extensión de Dio y Jonathan en otro cuerpo.

Son familia y su reencuentro le produce felicidad, la misma felicidad que Dio no sentía desde que murió su madre hacía más de un siglo.

Y aunque lo niegue a futuro, esa sensación no iba a ser fácil de olvidar.

Y luego la vida nace alrededor de ellos, ni siquiera la fuerza bruta de Star Platinum se puede comparar con el poder de dar vida.

No, ni detener el tiempo como The world lo hace se compara.

Era hermoso.

Dio de inmediato piensa en el Hamon de Jonathan.

Cualquier otro estaría feliz de ver a su hijo. Pero Dio, Dio suelta a Jonathan y se levanta bruscamente de la mesa, su intención es alejarse de ellos aunque The World no se lo pone fácil, ni siquiera lo deja alejarse de la mesa.

Y Giorno también lo siente y, al igual que Dio, su reacción es levantarse de su asiento, pero a diferencia del vampiro, no retrocede.

Gold Experience se aparta de Giorno, tomando un cubierto de la mesa, cambiándole de forma a ser una corona de flores que acomoda sobre la cabeza de The World; este se agacha para que Gold Experience pueda ponerle la corona.

Dio esta horrorizado, ¿Desde cuando su Stand era tan dócil con otros?

Pero eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es esa sensación que le grita que Giorno es una pequeña _semillita_ que hace años dejó botada por ahí.

– ¿Quienes son ustedes? – Giorno ya sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero siendo como es, quería confirmarlo.

– Creo que tú ya lo sabes. – Dio podría preguntar por el nombre de su madre pero ¿de qué serviría si ya no recordaba el nombre de aquellos con los que folló? – No sé como es posible pero eres **nuestro** hijo.

Si, Giorno _lo sabe, _pero de igual forma, saca de su bolsillo su cartera y la abre. Ahí hay dos fotos: la primera es del grupo de Bucciarati cuando estaban todos juntos; la segunda es una foto a oscuras de un hombre rubio de espaldas; musculoso, imponente y con una curiosa marca en forma de estrella. Saca aquella foto y se acerca a Dio entregándosela.

– Nunca conocí a mi padre, esto es lo único que tengo suyo.

Eso y la misma marca que comparte con el hombre de la foto. La misma marca que comparte con la familia Joestar.

Dio toma la foto. La reconoce con sólo ojearla; sin duda el hombre de esta es él y lo habría negado, de no ser por el traidor de su Stand que se aseguró no dejar dudas entre su parentesco, le entrega la foto a Jonathan, debe estar más confundido que ellos.

– Espera— Dio, ¿que quieres decir con _nuestro_ hijo?

Jonathan toma la fotografía en la que Dio posa con su cuerpo robado.

– Luego de la batalla en el barco puse mi cabeza en tu cuerpo, Jonathan. El híbrido que formamos engendró a este niño. Honestamente es toda una sorpresa, no tenía idea de que podía dejar descendencia, sospecho que es culpa del estúpido Hamon. – Lo explica con todo calma pero se le nota entre horrorizado y enojado. – Giorno ¿Tienes una marca como esta, no es así? Muéstrale, Jonathan.

– ¡¿Tú hiciste _**que**_?!

A Jonathan le horroriza lo que hizo Dio. Porque _aparte _de haberlo asesinado se atrevió a robarle _su_ cuerpo. Se siente _ultrajado_.

Claro, Giorno también se ve sorprendido por esa revelación. Una cosa más que le confirma que esos dos que tiene frente suyo no son humanos.

Jonathan reacciona como todo caballero británico reaccionaría ante esa noticia: dandole un puñetazo a Dio en la cara.

A veces a Dio le toca recibir su merecido y esa es una de esas veces, con el golpe Dio acaba en el piso, no le duele, no físicamente, sólo le duele en el ego.

Y luego de un fuerte "Wry", le grita a Jonathan.

-– ¡Cómo te atreves, JoJo! ¡Después de que he cuidado de ti y te he alimentado!

En defensa de Dio, si pensaba contarle la verdad. En unos 20 o 30 años.

Jonathan quiere darle mucho más que un solo golpe, pero por ahora se conforma con ese puñetazo tan satisfactorio.

El apoyo de The World es nulo en ese momento, esta muy ocupado cuidando a su ''cachorro'' y en su mente no cabe la posibilidad que las otras "partes" de Dio le hagan daño.

– ¡Nada de eso habría sido necesario sino te hubieras casado con Erina!

Claro, todo fue culpa de eso. Dio Brando no tiene vergüenza y su cinismo no tiene límites.

Giorno no sabe si reír o seguir en shock.

– ¿Desean otra botella, caballeros?

– _¿Es en serio?_ ¡¿Me reclamas por querer tener una vida feliz, después de toda lo que me hiciste?!

– Si quieres una disculpa por lo que te hice te advierto que no la vas a obtener. Por cierto ya que te estas comportando como una molestia, es buen momento para mencionar que este niño no es el único descendiente que tienes, pensaba decírtelo cuando llegáramos a Japón.

Si, ese es el _mejor_ momento para mencionarlo.

– Eso lo tomare como un no. – Una vez más, rellena su copa. No sabe qué le entretiene mas, si el drama de sus "padres" o lo que hacen el par de Stands.

El joven Don se aparta, dejando a su Stand con el otro. Se asoma por la puerta y pide otra botella.

Por su parte, los puños de Jonathan brillan con la luz del Hamon. El usarlo le arde, le hiere aun mas por el hecho de no haberse alimentado, pero al carajo, usa esa energía para darle otro golpe a Dio.

Por lo menos Dio sale de dudas acerca del Hamon, Jonathan si puede usarlo. Tomó una silla, arrojándosela a JoJo para evadir el golpe. Aún recuerda el dolor que produce el Hamon y no está dispuesto a pasar por eso de nuevo.

– ¡_Wryyyy_! – Exclama, colgándose del techo con las uñas, enseñando los colmillos como si fuese un gato encrispado. – ¿Esto quieres, Jonathan? ¡Esta vez ninguno de los dos ganará la batalla! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que pereciera a tu lado en ese mugriento barco? ¡Mira a ese niño, no estaría aquí de no ser por mis decisiones!

La silla golpea a Jonathan pero eso no lo detiene. Olvidando por completo todos los modales típicos de un caballero inglés, salta sobre la mesa para jalar a Dio de las piernas

Dio se ve ridículo colgado del techo, y si Jonathan no estuviese tan enojado se lo habría hecho saber.

– ¡Esperaba que _te quedaras muerto_! ¡No que arruinarás aun más mi vida _después de haberme matado_!

Giorno regresa con la nueva botella de vino, sirviendola en su copa, observando al par a una distancia segura.

– ¡Ha! ¿Creíste que me ibas a vencer con facilidad? Las cosas **jamás** serán así, Jonathan, ¡Nunca voy a perder contra ti! – patadas y zarpazos con sus manos cubiertas por una capa de hielo, así se defiende de JoJo.

El Hamon quema a Dio haciéndole experimentar el dolor otra vez, dista de ser agradable; sin mencionar que en el área se quede un olor a carne quemada.

Para su fortuna, el Hamon no le dura mucho a Jonathan, el daño que le provoca es suficiente para que se suelte de Dio y caiga de sentón en la mesa, tirando la pasta.

Sinceramente Giorno había esperado cualquier otra cosa de esa cena, excepto esto.

– Tal parece que tengo una familia más extensa de lo que esperaba.

Dio baja hasta que Jonathan desiste de sus ataques.

Por lo menos los dos ya no están haciendo el ridículo en el techo.

Dio no es el único que sufre por el Hamon. Las manos de Jonathan muestran las mismas quemaduras que donde ha tocado a Dio.

Jonathan bufa como queja, se mira las manos y las heridas ocasionadas. No va a poder usar el Hamon en un buen tiempo.

Puede decir que los ánimos se han calmado. Dio quiere creer que Jonathan no volverá a atacarlo pero lo conoce, podría haber perdido todas sus extremidades y aún así buscaría batalla.

"Un caballero no declina una pelea aun sabiendo que va a perder." El problema yace en que Jonathan perdió desde hace mucho tiempo.

Perdió el momento en que fue emboscado en el barco y si eso no fuera suficiente se ha reafirmado su derrota ahora que sabe que Dio también le quitó su cuerpo e hizo quien sabe cuanta cosa con él.

– Una familia de entrometidos e inútiles Joestar. Él – señala a Jonathan – como ya lo dijo, su nombre completo es Jonathan Joestar; tiene más de un siglo de vida, ambos lo tenemos. No entraré en detalles sobre tu nacimiento pero ambos somos tus padres. Venimos aquí buscando algo que me pertenece, no esperaba encontrar descendencia.

– Estamos buscando una máscara de piedra. Es muy peligroso que esté sin resguardo, vamos a destruirla.

– _Joestar_... No, ese nombre no me parece conocido. ¿Qué tiene de importante esa máscara?

La máscara de piedra. Había escuchado antes de ese objeto, capaz de entregarle la inmortalidad a quien lograra activarla. Obtuvo aquel artefacto después de eliminar al equipo de narcóticos, siendo esta un segundo objetivo de la misión.

Actualmente él es quien tiene la custodia de la máscara, sólo él y Mista saben su locación actual.

– La máscara de piedra tiene el poder de convertir en lo que conoces como vampiros a los humanos. Eso fue lo que me pasó y yo, generosamente compartí mi don con Jonathan. – No fue ni remotamente así. – La máscara perteneció a los Joestar y si por mi fuera la usaría para forjar un ejército que pusiera le mundo a mis pies. Pero Jonathan es bastante obtuso y de mente corta; como nuestras vidas serán largas y no tendré otro compañero, decidí darle gusto esta vez, destruiremos la máscara para que su conciencia idiota quede en paz.

Hasta parece que se burlara de ellos con toda esa explicación, principalmente de Jonathan. Por su parte se sienta, su copa se ha volteado cuando Jonathan se ha subido a la mesa, la levanta esperando a que Giorno la vuelva a llenar.

Le echa una mirada a las heridas de Jonathan. En verdad es un imbécil, ha usado el poder de The World para sanar humanos pero con ellos no funcionara, así que solo bufa, toma las manos de Jonathan de mala gana y las venda con las servilletas de tela de la mesa

Y ahora Dio tiene también el descaro de cubrir sus heridas como si él no hubiese ocasionado cosas peores. El toque de las servilletas arde sobre sus manos heridas y el inglés aprieta la quijada para no quejarse de ello.

Giorno solo les observa mientras escucha a Dio. Ignora olímpicamente su petición por el vino y en lugar de eso es a Jonathan a quien le rellena su copa.

– Así que imagino que ustedes desean que use mis influencias para localizar esa dichosa máscara. ¿No es asi?

– Nos sería de mucha ayuda—

– ¿Qué gano yo si les ayudo?

– Reduciría mucho nuestra búsqueda.

Cubrir las manos de Jonathan no arregla nada pero lo ocultará un poco de la gente, necesitará alimento para sanar, alimento que tendrá que buscar él porque JoJo de niega a matar a otros.

A veces se pregunta porqué deseó el regreso de Jonathan, es una molestia.

– ¿Qué tal una familia? Ya que quedaron establecidos nuestros lazos, ¿Porqué no ayudar a tus verdaderos padres, Giorno? – Quitado de toda pena, arrebata la copa que era para Jonathan para beber de esta. – Pero siendo mi hijo no aceptarás sólo eso ¿cierto? Puedo ofrecerte vida eterna pero si heredaste los defectos de Jonathan lo rechazarás, así que ¿Qué quieres?

– Ya tengo una familia. No hay nada eterno, ni absoluto. Cualquier cosa que lo parezca no es más que una ilusión.

Giorno no conoció a su padre hasta este momento y su madre siempre estuvo ausente.

Lo más cercano a una familia que ha tenido fue el equipo de Bucciarati. Los únicos que quedan aparte de él son Fugo, Mista y Trish, la tercera habiéndose ido a hacer su propia vida como una estrella de pop.

Giorno no los cambiaría por nada.

– Es una oferta que mantendré en pie, _hijo._

Dio fue grosero con Giorno desde un inicio y aún así va a tener el descaro de usarlo para sus fines, el niño no debería cambiar las cosas pero lo hace, podría ser un buen aliado o una molestia como los Joestar.

¿Siente cariño por él? Siente algo sin duda y va a ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas, lo cierto es que conforme pase mas tiempo con Giorno y Jonathan la idea de una vida familiar empezará a gustarle. Claro, bajo su muy retorcida visión.

– El favor de un _Don_ no es algo que se tome a la ligera, ''_Mudad''_. Sin embargo, siendo esta una causa justa podría hacer de mi parte para hallarla y destruirla.

Y Giorno mintió.

– Es algo muy justo, ¿Cierto, Jonathan? Tanto poder en manos humanas es inconcebible. – Y como él ya no es humano, sus manos son las correctas. Incluso le ofrece la mano. – Trabajemos juntos, Giorno. Tal vez encontremos grata la mutua compañía

– Preferiría que no cayera en manos de nadie, humano o no.

Tienen un trato. Giorno estrecha la mano con Dio con la misma cordialidad que toma al tratar con cualquier otro cliente.

– _Padre_, – llama a Jonathan, mas que nada para molestar a Dio. – Apenas han tocado la comida. Asumo que esto no es su sustento; Passione cuenta con su propio banco de sangre. Si necesitan raciones pueden tenerlas, sólo les pido que no anden asesinando a mi gente durante su estadía.

_Padre_.

El maldito niño llamó a Jonathan _padre_ y no a él, Dio.

¿Molesto? Oh no, molesto se queda corto, ¿Con qué derecho Jonathan le quita algo suyo? Aunque técnicamente también es de Jonathan y él ni quiere a Giorno.

Pero le parece sumamente indignante no recibir el mismo trato que Jonathan.

– Mira Jonathan, al parece el niño sacó algo de ti. Nuestra naturaleza es cazar, la sangre refrigerada no sabe igual que aquella que tomas de un cuerpo vivo. No puedes ser un santurrón Giorno, eres el _Don_ de esta ciudad, has matado gente eso es obvio.

– No me interesa si les sabe igual o no. - Responde con una muy caballerosa frialdad. - He matado gente que merecía morir. Mis manos están manchadas de sangre, pero eso no significa que vaya a permitir que maten a civiles.

– No tengo problema con eso. _Apreciamos_ \- echa una mirada a Dio - tu ayuda, _Don_ _Giovanna_.

Si se pudiera, a Dio le daría diarrea del coraje. Cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de Jonathan pareciera que quisiera matarlo con esta, cosa que podría hacer… si Jonathan siguiera siendo humano.

Como quisiera Giorno tener una cámara sólo para tomarle una foto a la cara de Dio. Sin duda esa reemplazaría la foto en su cartera.

– Puedes llamarme sólo Giorno, _Padre_.

Para echarle sal a la herida.

– Es adorable como los humanos se aferran a sus preceptos de justicia. Decidir quien vive y quien muere ¿Acaso no es jugar a ser Dios? Tal vez si eres más como yo. Bien, se hará como quieran ya que no me dejan opción.

Giorno no lo ve de esa forma, no como lo dice Dio. Simplemente es tomar la justicia como debe de ser, sin tantos procesos _inútiles_. Claro, eso no significa que no "coopere" con las autoridades.

– Este camino no puede recorrerse sin mancharse, desafortunadamente.

– El camino al infierno esta hecho de buenas intenciones, Giorno.

Dio considera que Giorno se engaña a si mismo. Pretende hacer lo correcto pero lo que hace no es diferente a lo que él desea hacer: un mundo bajo su voluntad y sus reglas.

Piensa que Giorno tiene potencial y con la tutela adecuada podría ser corrompido– No, más bien _educado_ correctamente.

Jonathan y Giorno podrían ser moldeados a su gusto, pero no va a ser fácil. Ni siquiera a logrado hacer que Jonathan ceda ¿Cómo hacer que Giorno cambie a su favor cuando empezaron con el pie izquierdo? Era hijo de ambos, es lo único que tiene a su favor.

Y en su contra.

– La noche es joven e imagino que quieren ir a recorrer la ciudad.

Si hay una buena cualidad que Giorno heredó de Dio es su convicción. Giorno no se desvía de sus objetivos, eso mismo es lo que lo llevó a cumplir su sueño de ser un _Gangstar_.

Y quizás Giorno se habría abierto a escuchar a Dio, si él no se hubiese comportado como un patán desde un inicio.

– Por supuesto, no sólo disfrutamos de succionar la vida de otros seres. Además, debes tener curiosidad sobre tu familia y estoy seguro que Jonathan está más que feliz de hablarte de ello.

Por su parte sólo diría que el resto de los Joestar son unos inútiles.

Por fin logra recuperar el control de The World, quien antes de desaparecer pone la corona de flores en la cabeza de un Dio no muy feliz.

– Tú eres el único que disfruta hacer eso, Dio. – No va a rechazar la invitación de Giorno. Es el primero en levantarse para acompañar al menor hacia la puerta. – Esas flores se te ven bien, por cierto.

Y eso lo dice como un honesto cumplido.

– ¿Y cómo crees que consigo la sangre que tú consumes? No se la pido amablemente a los humanos, los crímenes que he cometido son tan míos como tuyos, Jonathan.

Si Dio no fuera tan _Dio,_ habría aceptado el halago como una persona decente; quizá le habría sonreído a Jonathan y le habría dicho que con gusto usaría sólo eso para él.

Pero como es Dio, su respuesta es arrojar la corona de flores como si le quemara.

Dio es un encanto cuando le conviene pero Jonathan ya le ha visto hacer rabietas desde niño, es normal para él no ocultar su fea personalidad.

Y de una forma muy retorcida eso es un voto de confianza para Jonathan.

– Andando Jonathan, **nuestro** hijo nos mostrará su ciudad.

– Por supuesto, les dije que les enseñaría la ciudad y soy un hombre de palabra.

El menor saca de su billetera un fajo de billetes y los deja sobre la mesa. Espera con eso se pueda pagar todo daño que sus invitados les hayan ocasionado.

Antes de partir, Giorno toma cuidadosamente las manos vendadas de Jonathan. Ha usado su poder antes para curar a otros, así que eso mismo hace con Jonathan: regenerar el tejido de piel a partir de los vendajes.

Gold Experience desaparece poco después que The World. Giorno tiene el presentimiento que esos dos más que ser buenas noticias van a traerle puros problemas.


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras la recién encontrada y no-tan-feliz familia de Giorno tiene una adorable e inesperada reunión, aún mas problemas llegan a la puerta del italiano.

Porque de vuelta en el aeropuerto internacional de Roma, el resto de los descendientes de Jonathan Joestar estaban en la zona de equipajes.

Jotaro Kujo juraba no volver a viajar con su familia nunca.

Porque, para empezar ese no era un viaje familiar. Oh no, este era un trabajo de investigación por parte de la Fundación Speedwagon; el objetivo, era el hallar una máscara de piedra que se rumoreaba estaba en el país.

El plan original consistía en que él, junto con Noriaki Kakyoin y Josuke Higashikata hallaran la máscara, se deshicieran de esta y lidiaran con cualquier otra ''eventualidad'' que se les cruzara en el camino.

Lo que no esperaban, es que esa eventualidad se llamara Holy Kujo y decidiera volver su misión un viaje familiar, anexándose y trayendo consigo a Jolyne, la pequeña hija de Jotaro.

Pero ese es apenas el inicio del suplicio de Jotaro, porque a unos pocos metros de donde ellos recogen sus maletas, ya les espera el viejo Joseph Joestar. Él, por razones que desconoce (o mas bien, finge desconocer) no fue invitado a esa expedición.

¡Cómo se atreven a dejarlo atrás! Si había alguien que podía ayudarles en Italia era él.

– ¡Jotaro! – Le llama a su nieto, fingiendo estar en plena senilidad – ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a tu pobre abuelo afuera de estas vacaciones?

Y ahora tenía a toda su familia ahí, incluyendo al viejo ¿Cómo un viejo que se perdía dentro de la casa pudo llegar hasta Roma por su cuenta?

Jotaro con todo el amor que un nieto puede mostrar le respondió:

– ¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí, anciano?

– No me invitaste así que tomé un jet privado.

Roma le trae recuerdos a Joseph. Recuerdos de días más que pasados, inicios de la segunda guerra en donde su mayor preocupación no era eso si no el no morir por el veneno de los hombres del pilar.

Recuerda que fue en esa ciudad donde conoció a Caesar y más adelante a su amada Suzie Q.

Ahora está de vuelta en esa ciudad después de tantos años y ahora viene con el resto de su familia.

– No te invité porque no veníamos de vacaciones, anciano. Vuelve a Japón y quédate en casa, estas muy viejo para viajar tan lejos.

Años atrás su abuelo fue un hombre fuerte y admirable, hoy en día ya era un anciano y no tenía tiempo de cuidar de él.

Dio estaba muerto pero si había una máscara andaba rondando por ahí, habría otros hombres como Dio al acecho. Ese no era lugar para su madre, su hija y el viejo.

– ¡_Dad_! ¡_Daddy_! ¿Puedes creerlo? Jotaro nos trajo a Italia, ¡Es tan maravilloso!

Holly Joestar corrió a su padre y lo abrazó. Se veía bastante joven para su edad; quizá nunca había aprendido a usar su Stand pero después de un dramático inicio, parecía que al final le había afectado de forma positiva.

– ¿A dónde iremos primero? ¡Quiero probar la pizza italiana! _Dad_, ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

Joseph está ya entrado en sus 80s; a pesar de ello, ha sabido mantenerse en todos esos años y si alguien le preguntara el cómo le ha hecho para conservarse, argumentaría que es por el Hamon.

Es mejor esa excusa, a que sepan la horrible realidad.

– Iremos a donde tú quieras, Holy. – El americano abraza a su hija con cuidado. – ¡Yo invito!

– Mamá, ¿Dónde está Jolyne?

Su familia se ha extendido en esos años. Jotaro tiene ahora una hija que, a sus ojos, es adorable y Josuke... Josuke no fue planeado, pero tampoco se arrepiente. Le parece un buen chico.

Y hablando de su nieta, ¿dónde se había ido a meter?

– ¡Esta aquí cariño! – Holy la busca a su alrededor, supuestamente ella la iba cuidando – ya no está…

– Me pareció verla con Josuke antes de bajar del avión. – Interrumpe Kakyoin antes que a Jotaro le explote una vena por el estrés.

– Si esta con Josuke entonces estará bien ¡Pizza para todos! _Dad_, ¿Viste dónde nos vamos a hospedar? Es un hotel maravilloso, cinco estrellas, Sadao iba a llevarme a uno así pero creo que al final acabó llevando a su asistente.

– ¡No iremos por pizza! Iremos directo al hotel, ha sido un viaje muy largo y estamos cansados. – Él lo esta, tuvo que cambiar de lugares con su madre, quedando en el asiento que da hacia el pasillo, a lado de un hombre obeso que cada hora se levantaba al baño. Tres lugares en primera clase y Holy compró dos en clase económica, Josuke y el cambiaron de lugares con ella y Jolyne.

La sola mención de su padre es suficiente para hacer que Jotaro gruña y el que su madre lo mencione con tanta ligereza sólo amarga más su humor.

Si eso no es suficiente, parece que Joseph está más que dispuesto a ignorar por completo las instrucciones de su nieto.

– Jolyne es muy inquieta, no se si Josuke pueda controlarla, Kakyoin...

– Son niños, Jotaro. Nosotros también fuimos algo inquietos a sus edades.

– ¿De quienes hablas, Kakyoin? ¿Te refieres a Josuke y a Jolyne, o a mi madre y el viejo?

– Un poco de ambos. – Responde con una discreta risa. – Tu abuelo se ve bastante jovial para su edad.

– No es jovialidad, es senilidad. Se comporta como un niño y cuando menos lo pensemos va a necesitar pañales.

Le da tristeza que el viejo se haga aun más viejo de lo que es pero no lo admitirá.

– Empiezo a dudarlo, Joseph _san_ ha pasado por muchas cosas.

Tantas como ellos, incluso más; es difícil hacerse la idea de que algún día tendrán que despedirse del viejo Joseph.

– Sé que el viejo es rudo, pero no podemos huir al paso del tiempo. Tiene 80 años ya y no va a vivir para siempre, debemos hacernos a la idea.

Kakyoin quedó malherido durante la pelea contra Dio. Estuvo clínicamente muerto durante diez minutos, sobrevivió por puro milagro pero conservando la cicatriz de aquella herida letal que recibió.

Y la vida siguió.

Jotaro se hizo biólogo marino mientras que Kakyoin se fue por la carrera de artes. A pesar de lo distintas que son ambas carreras, el par se ha mantenido inseparable.

Jotaro se divorció de la madre de Jolyne hacia unos cuatro años, nunca se entendieron realmente. No era cariñoso con nadie y ciertamente no gustaba demasiado de las damas, Jolyne solo había sido un "accidente feliz" que había llevado a una boda y luego a un matrimonio bastante frío.

Tampoco ayudó que Kakyoin lo rondara todo el tiempo o que fuera tan franco con su mujer como para decirle que él quería a Kakyoin.

Fueron mejores amigos desde el asunto del Cairo y con el tiempo Jotaro se dio cuenta que le gustaba mas el andar de su amigo que el de las chicas de la universidad.

Kakyoin no sospechaba que él era uno de los motivos del divorcio de su mejor amigo.

Sólo su madre lo sabía, las madres siempre sabían esas cosas.

El grupo de los Crusaders se había mantenido en contacto para darle seguimiento al asunto referente a las flechas de Stand. Jotaro junto con Kakyoin se han hecho cargo de las regiones de Norteamérica y Asia, mientras que Polnareff estaba a cargo de Europa y África.

Otro motivo por el cual están ahí: han perdido comunicación con Polnareff desde hace ya un par de años. Lo último que supieron de él fue que estuvo en Italia.

No quieren pensar lo peor.

La descendiente más reciente de la familia Joestar se encuentra aferrada de una pierna de su "tío abuelo" Josuke.

Fueron dos minutos que se extendieron a diez en los que Josuke se distrajo para comprar un _gelato_ para él y para su ¿sobrina nieta?

Oh, su árbol genealógico era confuso. Mas que un árbol, a estas alturas la familia Joestar es más bien una enredadera. Eso sin saber de los otros tres familiares que tienen rondando en esa misma ciudad.

Pero bien se dice que los usuarios de Stand siempre atraen a otros, así que sin duda esos caminos han de cruzarse en algún momento.

Jolyne no piensa mucho en qué tan enredada es su familia. Ve a Josuke como un hermano mayor del cual puede aprovecharse para conseguir cosas como un delicioso _gelato_ de chocolate. Mismo helado que ahora tiene embarrado en su cara.

– ¿A qué es un viaje increíble, eh Jolyne? Yo nunca había salido de Morioh, Jotaro _san_ fue muy amable al invitarme.

Josuke ya no sabía si era un viaje familiar, una misión para salvar el mundo o quién sabe qué cosa; pero estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con la familia de Joestar _san. _Aún no se acostumbraba a decirle papá, admiraba a Jotaro _san_, Holy era maravillosa con él, Jolyne era un poco malcriada pero era un encanto y Joestar _san_.

Le habría encantado conocerle siendo menos senil.

Josuke no sabe italiano, y su inglés no es muy fluido; era un turista japonés perdido en medio de un enorme aeropuerto con una niñita pegada a su pierna, sino hubiera visto la enorme figura de Star Platinum flotando por sobre la gente, se habrían perdido de verdad.

– ¡Ahí están! ¡Jotaro _san_!¡Holy _san_! ¡Aquí estamos!

Jolyne aun no puede ver a los Stands, pero sabe que su padre es acompañado por un "fantasma" que le ayuda a hacer su trabajo.

– ¡_Onii-chan_ me compró helado!

Star Platinum saludó a los recién llegados con un "Ora", el Stand parece ser mejor padre que el mismo Jotaro. Jolyne aun sin poder ver a Star Platinum, puede escucharlo, así que le saluda con un "¡Ora!" de vuelta.

– Eso veo, ¿Podrías limpiarle la boca por lo menos, Josuke?

Josuke tenía el helado tan embarrado como Jolyne. Jotaro cuenta mentalmente hasta diez; por vigésima vez desde que salieron del avión.

– _Yare yare daze_… Esto va a suceder: iremos al hotel y descansaremos. Mañana Kakyoin, Josuke y yo saldremos a hacer nuestro trabajo mientras el viejo, mi madre y Jolyne se quedan en el hotel. Si esa cosa esta aquí no es una ciudad segura.

Fuera de la zona de equipajes, se encuentra alguien de la fundación esperándolos con un letrero que decía: "Familia Joestar"

– Miren, la gente de Speedwagon nos consiguió transporte, ¡Ojalá sea una limusina!

– ¡Wow! ¿Una limusina? ¡Tiene que ser una broma, jamas he viajado en una!

– ¡Pizza para todos! ¡Iremos en la limusina!

– ¡Yay, pizza!

¿Había escuchado a Jotaro? Ciertamente Holy y Josuke no lo hicieron, o fingieron no hacerlo.

Holy toma a su padre del brazo y Josuke carga a Jolyne sobre sus hombros, aunque su peinado peligre, solo a ella le perdonaría arruinarlo.

Spoiler: el cabello de Josuke queda con el _gelato_ de chocolate embarrado.

Si hay alguien a quien le deja arruinarle el peinado es a Jolyne, es como la hermanita que nunca tuvo.

Aunque la hermana que nunca tuvo es Holy.

– Toda la pizza que quieras, cielito; _Daddy_ nos la comprará.

¿Y que haría el grupo? Pasar de Jotaro e ir con el hombre de la fundación Speedwagon. El viejo Robert había muerto hace mucho pero aun cuidaba de los Joestar.

No es que Joseph no haya escuchado a su nieto, pero siendo él el mayor, se sigue denominando como el líder del grupo y, hey, todos quieren pizza así que les daría pizza. Porque así funciona la Democracia.

Ya mañana en la noche se preocuparía por sus propios asuntos.

– ¿Quieres ir con ellos, Kakyoin? Yo tomaré un taxi e iré al hotel, ya no tengo 16 años.

– Vamos Jotaro, fue un viaje largo. ¡No me digas que no tienes hambre! Además – pasa un brazo por encima de sus hombros – si algo pasa sería de gran utilidad que estuvieras con nosotros.

– Tú solo podrías cuidar de ellos.

Ahora que la familia se ha adelantado, Jotaro se anima a acariciar por encima de las cicatrices que Kakyoin tiene en el rostro.

La caricia toma al pelirrojo de sorpresa. Las cicatrices son sensibles al tacto y hay cierto cariño entre ellos que Kakyoin no puede negar. Sin embargo, él duda que Jotaro tenga ese mismo tipo de cariño que él le tiene y después del divorcio de su amigo duda aun más que algo fuese a pasar entre ellos.

Jotaro podría decirle que lo quiere en ese momento como le pudo decir cuando tenían 16 pero como entonces, no dice nada y luego de la caricia que se le ha escapado, se adelanta para seguir al ruidoso grupo como si aquello jamás hubiese pasado.

Si alguien puede convencerlo de ir, es Kakyoin.

A Jo taro se le iba a ir la vida sin decirle a Kakyoin que le quiere pero le cuesta imaginar una versión de la historia donde corresponda sus sentimientos y han pasado por tanto sólo para joderlo.

Puede que su transporte no sea la lujosa limusina que esperaban, pero la camioneta se ve igual de elegante y práctica. Holy les llama a gritos y señas. Jotaro termina por subir las maletas de Kakyoin y las suyas a la camioneta.

Si lo piensa las cosas no están tan mal, tiene a Jolyne, Kakyoin va con ellos a todos lados, Josuke ya es parte de la familia y el viejo sigue vivo.

Parecen un grupo de locos pero en verdad son una familia feliz y Jotaro les quiere muchísimo por eso no los quería cerca del peligro.

* * *

Joseph ha sido muy cuidadoso con su secreto. Empezó con los síntomas de su nueva condición unos meses después de su regreso del Cairo y fue gracias a unos análisis que se hizo con discreción a través de la fundación Speedwagon que supo el horror que le esperaba.

Algo que ha evitado a toda costa que otros se enteren. Su senilidad no es más que una fachada; mejor que crean que es senil a que sepan la verdad.

El día que Jotaro sepa la verdad sobre Joseph no va a estar muy feliz, una paliza es poco para el engaño.

– ¿Alguna vez les conté cuando salvé al mundo? Fue aquí hace mucho.

– ¿En verdad salvó al mundo, Joestar san?

Joseph suelta una buena risa. ¡Es momento que su descendencia sepa de sus grandes hazañas!

– ¡Lo hice! Fue a inicios de la segunda guerra. ¿Les dije que yo conocí al Sr. Speedwagon?

– _Otousan_ dice que eres **muy** anciano.

– El viejo estuvo en Italia una vez, se va a poner a hablar toda la noche sobre ello y es muy aburrido. No me hagas padecer sus historias de nuevo.

Como es de esperarse, la petición de Jotaro es ignorada. Josuke nunca había escuchado la historia, así que está genuinamente interesando.

– ¿Cómo fue? ¿Peleó con su stand?

– Nah, en esos tiempos no tenía Stand. Salve al mundo con mi ingenio y el Hamon.

– ... ¿_Jamón_?

– ¿Venció a los tipos malos con un embutido? ¡Vaya, eso es bastante ingenioso, Joestar _san_! ¿Se los arrojó? ¿El jamón estaba pasado?

Kakyoin se muestra igual de interesado en aquel relato como Josuke y Jolyne. Jotaro no está nada impresionado.

– Esa historia no la he escuchado, no puede ser tan mala.

– No lo es, pero es aburrida – Considerando que es la décima vez que la escuchaba.

– ¿Puedes creerlo, Jotaro _san_? ¡Joestar _san_ venció a los tipos malos con un jamón!

– ¡Deja de contar esa historia!

– Debió ser un jamón muy duro.

– Dije _Hamon_, no _jamón_. Es una energía que se da por medio de la respiración; mi abuelo, Jonathan Joestar fue el primero en nuestra familia en usarlo contra _Dio_.

Y si, Joseph dice el nombre de Dio como si se tratase del monstruo bajo la cama.

– _Otousan_ mató a Dio a golpes. Recalca la más pequeña, poco impresionada.

– Lo golpeé lo suficiente para que no vuelva jamás.

O eso cree él.

– Y por si acaso lo dejamos secando al sol hasta hacerse cenizas. - Agrega Kakyoin.

Jotaro aún recuerda eso, fue muy satisfactorio. Esperaba que ese bastardo estuviera en lo profundo del infierno con un palo metido en el culo.

Para mala fuerte de Jotaro, Dio esta muy lejos del infierno y muy cerca de ellos.

– Si, como sea. ¡Esta no es _esa_ historia! No puedes curar huesos rotos con un Stand.

Excepto Josuke, Crazy Diamond es muy útil para ese tipo de cosas.

– ¡Yo si puedo hacerlo, Joestar _san_! Puedo reparar a golpes cualquier cosa.

– ¡Bah! No todo son Stands, niños.

– El viejo aprendió una técnica de respiración. Gran cosa, hoy en día no le sería de utilidad frente a los Stand.

Joseph mira de mala gana a Jotaro. Se cruza de brazos y resopla. Hará un berrinche como el viejo senil que en realidad no es.

– Ya no les contaré nada.

– Bien, ahora puedes mantenerte callado el resto del camino, anciano.

– ¡Pero yo si quiero escuchar la historia! Joestar _san,_ ¿Nosotros podemos aprender a hacer ese jamón? ¿vivió mucho tiempo en Italia?

– Yo no he escuchado esa historia. – Se adelanta el pelirrojo para unirse a la conversación. – ¿Entonces el Hamon no es un Stand?

Joseph ya no pensaba continuar con su historia y hacer todo un berrinche, pero el interés de Josuke y Kakyoin le hace cambiar de parecer. Hasta le brillan los ojos al anciano.

– _Mom_ me contó que _Daddy_ entrenó al lado de la abuela Lisa Lisa y su mejor amigo ¿Se llamaba Caesar, verdad _Daddy_? Era descendiente del maestro de nuestro ancestro Jonathan ¡_Daddy_! ¿crees que existan Zeppeli hoy en día?

– Todos los Joestar tenemos el potencial para poder perfeccionar el Hamon. – Hace una pausa, dirigiéndole una mala mirada a Jotaro. – Excepto Jotaro. Dudo que él pueda hacerlo con lo mucho que fuma.

– ¡Como si me importara aprender eso! Star Platinum puede hacerse cargo.

– Star Platinum puede hacer muchas cosas, Jotaro; pero te aseguro que ante un ejercito de vampiros la cosa sería muy diferente.

– Afortunadamente no hemos tenido más casos con vampiros.

– ¿Nos vas a enseñar? - Si Josuke _onii-chan_ se interesa entonces ella también lo haría.

– Si, bueno... no lo he hecho en mucho tiempo – y cuando lo hace acaba herido por su condición. – Pero puedo hacerlo, para que no se pierda ese viejo arte. Además nunca se sabe cuando pueda ser útil. Ah, les decía: aquí fue donde conocí a Suzie Q y salvé al mundo. Junto a mi mejor amigo Caesar...

– Pensé que Avdol había sido su mejor amigo, Joestar _san_.

– He tenido una vida larga, no me voy a conformar con un solo mejor amigo.

– Yo no cambiaría a mi mejor amigo aunque este muriera. – Jotaro dirige una mirada discreta hacia Kakyoin. Como siempre Jotaro es un insensible, sería menos cabrón de saber la verdad.

Aunque para Joseph, Caesar había sido más que un amigo. Pasaron poco tiempo juntos y en ese entonces Joseph tenia otras prioridades como el detener a los hombres del pilar y no morir en el proceso.

Hasta la fecha se arrepiente de todo lo que le dijo a Caesar ese día; pero más que nada, se arrepiente de lo que no le dijo.

– _Daddy_, si todos podíamos aprender el Hamon, ¿Porqué nunca me enseñaste?

– Bueno, Holy, erh... por eso mismo. Después de haber pasado la amenaza de los hombres del pilar y los vampiros no pensé que sería necesario continuar con el Hamon.

Cosa que cambio al enterarse que Dio había regresado. Joseph lo retomó para ayudarle a controlar su propio Stand y poder combinar ambas técnicas. El Hamon también fue el motivo por el que sus síntomas no empezaron a manifestarse hasta meses después del enfrentamiento.

Jotaro sólo gruñe, no, no habían tenido más problemas con vampiros pero la máscara de piedra seguía allá afuera y toda su familia estaba ahí, expuesta al peligro.

¿Porqué no se quedaron en Japón?

– ¡Y también me dijeron que tenía un Stand pero nunca me enseñaron a usarlo! ¡_Daddy_ eres tan malo!

Joseph podría haberle enseñado a Holy a usar su Stand, pero ha tenido que lidiar con sus propios asuntos y el fingir demencia no ayuda en nada.

Josuke levanta la mano como si estuvieran en clase.

– ¿Y qué le pasó a Caesar? Deberíamos irlo a visitar, Joestar _san_.

Holy ya no le reclama más ante la mención de Caesar, ella sabía lo duro que había sido para su padre perder a su mejor amigo, aún si ella no lo conoció su mención traía tristeza a su padre.

– Caesar... él murió. Fue un buen amigo y un gran hombre; murió peleando de manera honorable.

– ¿Así que todos tus amigos están muertos? – Jolyne Cujoh tiene el mismo tacto que su padre.

– Eso no es cierto, Jolyne. Nosotros somos la familia de Joestar _san_ y también somos sus amigos.

– Ya que estamos en la ciudad podríamos ir a mostrar nuestros respetos. – Holy tomó las manos de su padre – Le compraremos una flores muy bonitas y Caesar podrá ver lo feliz que eres, _dad._ Debe estar orgulloso por la familia que formaste.

– Podríamos ir, si es que Jotaro nos lo permite.

Y ahí va la pedrada. Jotaro resopla y se cruza de brazos; ahora es él quien hace berrinche.

– Hagan lo que quieran, como si tomaran en cuenta mis decisiones en todo caso.

– Mañana nos haremos cargo de la misión, Jotaro. No veo el porqué no tomar esta noche para nosotros.

– Porque este no era un viaje de placer, Kakyoin. Por eso.

Aunque siendo honestos, no le habría molestado una noche a solas con Kakyoin, una cena a luz de las velas y bien, probablemente la romántica fantasía habría culminado con el pelirrojo debajo suyo.

Pero volviendo a la realidad; estaban en la camioneta buscando algún restaurante camino al centro de Roma para comer pizza porque Holy quería pizza.

A lo mejor Jotaro nunca iba a darle ni un beso a Kakyoin pero por lo menos se recargó en él mientras el viejo seguía hablando de sus días de gloria.

– Aun podemos hacerlo, Jotaro. Solo tenemos que hallar la máscara, destruirla y los días restantes podemos pasarlo juntos.

Y con "juntos" quisiera referirse a sólo ellos dos; pero sospecha que Jotaro lo interpretaría como ellos en grupo.

Tal vez Kakyoin pide demasiado. Jotaro se había casado y, aun tras su divorcio el pelirrojo duda que vaya a tener el mismo tipo de interés que él tiene.

Jotaro y Kakyoin queriendo lo mismo y ambos ignorándolo. Por ahora se conforma con tenerlo recargado a su lado mientras escucha al viejo hablando de otros tiempos.

Jolyne resopla, jugueteando con el cabello de Josuke. Josuke llora internamente por su cabello, Jolyne lo va a terminar de despeinar.

– Anciano, ¿vas a contar la historia o no?

– Los hombres del pilar fueron quienes crearon las máscaras de piedra, querían... ya saben, dominar al mundo y esclavizar a la humanidad. Los nazis los liberaron.

Máscaras de piedra y flechas de Stands, dos artefactos que han causado puros problemas a la familia Joestar desde más de un siglo.

– ¿Nazis? ¿En serio peleó contra nazis? ¡Wow como todo un agente secreto! ¿Qué le pasa a esos villanos? Sus objetivos son tan grandes que parecen ridículos.

– Los tiempos cambian pero los villanos nunca lo hacen. Los nazis los despertaron y Lisa Lisa, Caesar y yo nos encargamos de destruirlos de una vez por todas. Así fue como perdí mi mano – Levanta su mano mecánica. – La única forma de dañarlos era con el poder del Hamon.

– ¿Y cómo funciona el Hamon? No acabo de entenderlo, es que sino es como un stand...¿Nos podría dar una demostración Joestar _san_?

– ¡Si, _Daddy_! Yo nunca lo he visto.

– Los Stands se manifiestan por su cuenta con el tiempo, si no son activados por la flecha. El Hamon es algo que debes entrenar para dominarlo.

Joseph lo piensa por un momento. No le gusta usar el Hamon, es doloroso y puede llegar a herirle demasiado.

Tendría que hacer una muy pequeña demostración para no levantar sospechas.

– _Hermit Purple._

Las enredaderas moradas cubren sus brazos de forma intrincada. Es menos doloroso el canalizar esa energía a través de su Stand.

Joseph cierra los ojos y se enfoca en su respiración. Puede sentir esa energía fluyendo, ardiendo en su interior hasta salir a flote como si fueran corrientes eléctricas que rodean la enredadera.

La energía del Hamon es visible para la gente común y corriente, así que Jolyne tiene una muy buena vista de lo que hace su bisabuelo.

Joseph trata de mantenerlo a flote sin quejarse; la única muestra de dolor en él es su quijada apretada.

Por un rato Jotaro cierra los ojos y dormita; sin embargo vuelve a prestar atención a lo que hace el viejo.

Ese debe ser un día bueno porque no sólo se oye coherente, sino que hasta esta usando su Hamon.

¿Era sano que lo usara a su edad?

Holy esta impresionada, ha escuchado tantas historias y es la primera vez que ve el Hamon. Incluso Crazy Diamond y Star Platinum están atentos a la energía que despide el stand de Joseph.

– Joestar _san…_ – Josuke está con la boca abierta. Su padre era increíble y a pesar de que no estuvo la mayor parte de su vida con él, en ese momento siente un montón de orgullo por el viejo. Definitivamente quiere aprender el Hamon para seguir los pasos heroicos de Joestar _san._

– Deja eso ya, anciano, estas muy viejo para esforzarte así.

Si Joseph hubiese continuado entrenando con el Hamon, se vería más joven y tendría una mejor condición.

Si hubiera continuado con el Hamon, su _infección_ tal vez no hubiera sucedido.

Pero el pasado no se puede cambiar. El único consuelo que tiene es que puede vivir suficiente para ver a la siguiente generación crecer y, ¿Porqué no? Entrenarlos para que no cometan los mismos errores que él.

La admiración de sus hijos le sienta bien, incluso atrayendo la atención del par de Stands.

Pero eso no dura mucho. La luz energía deja de fluir y el dolor en el pecho le hace toser con fuerza.

– ¡_Dad_! ¡Jotaro, _Daddy_ se siente mal!

– ¡Joestar _san_! ¿Dónde le duele? ¡Lo siento, es nuestra culpa, no debimos pedirle que se es esforzara!

– Es viejo y quiere actuar como un adolescente, es todo lo que tiene. Jotaro pretende desinterés pero el viejo le preocupa.

Joseph se sostiene de Josuke, tosiendo y esforzándose por respirar. Tanto el Hamon como su Stand se desvanecen y no es hasta un muy largo minuto cuando deja de hacerlo.

Jotaro permanece a lado de Kakyoin, a primera vista indiferente, pero alerta en caso que el estado del viejo pase a mayores.

– Se preocupan demasiado.

– No debería estar haciendo esas cosas, Joestar-san.

– Nos preocupamos porque eres un viejo imprudente, ¿Acaso te quieres morir enfrente de tus hijos y tu bisnieta?

– No lo regañes, Jotaro. _Dad_ solo se esforzó porque se lo pedimos.

– Realmente quisiera aprender el Hamon pero si afecta a Joestar _san_ prefiero no hacerlo ¡No se puede morir antes de que me gradúe!

– ¿Se va a morir el viejo, _otousan_? – Pregunta Jolyne con genuina preocupación.

– Si, es viejo e imprudente, pero lo cuidaremos para que viva un poco mas.

– No me voy a morir... aun no. – O en un futuro próximo. Si es que Jotaro no lo mata. – Tal vez no pueda practicar el Hamon como antes, ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda entrenarlos!

– ¡Sí esa es una gran idea! Bueno las dos, cuidar de Joestar _san_ y el Hamon, seremos cuidadosos para que Joestar _san_ no se exceda, ¿Podemos Jotaro _san_?

– Lo harán de todos modos, pero si es viejo se muere no quiero que estén lloriqueando.

– No necesito que cuiden de mi...

– ¡No se va a morir! – La menor infla los mofletes, como toda niña adorable que es. – Josuke _onii-chan_ y yo cuidaremos de él.

– Seguro harán un buen trabajo en eso. ¿No lo crees, Jotaro?

– En poco tiempo ni siquiera vas a poder ir al baño por tu cuenta, no seas arrogante, viejo. – Suspira, no puede contradecir a Kakyoin.

– Te veré primero a ti en pañales… – Responde Joseph, cruzándose de brazos.

Cualquier nieto se habría puesto contento de la mejoría de su abuelo pero no, Jotaro. Jotaro empezó a mirar con sospecha a Joseph.

Joseph no debió hacer ese comentario frente a Jotaro. Ah, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer? No es como que su nieto fuera a sospechar de su condición. Sólo tendría que actuar senil el día de mañana y las cosas regresarán a su normalidad.

Si, como no.

Plan B: cambiar de tema.

– A todo esto, ¿Dónde se supone que está la pizzería?

Unos cinco minutos luego de la pregunta de Joseph su chofer les llevaría a una de las mejores pizzerías de la ciudad, "la mejor pizza romana que puedan probar", les asegura.

¿Era costoso? Sin duda ¿Estaba lleno de gente y tendrían que hacer fila? Por supuesto.

¿Jotaro seguiría enojado? Totalmente.

La salida es amena a pesar del malhumor de Jotaro.

Joseph se comporta más lúcido de lo normal, conviviendo con sus hijos y su pequeña nieta.

Y sí, esas pizzas resultan ser las mejores en la ciudad, aun con la larga espera.

* * *

_Palazzo Manfredi_. Ese es el hotel donde el grupo iba a hospedarse en esa ocasión.

Jotaro originalmente había hecho la reservación de tres habitaciones en un hotel menos ostentoso, pero Holy al hacer el cambio de planes para volver la misión un viaje familiar; decidió irse al lugar más lujoso que pudo encontrar.

El problema es que Holy había hecho las reservaciones con las patas y ahora no había suficientes habitaciones para todos.

Jolyne quiere dormir con Josuke y de ahí no la separan. Kakyoin le ofrece a Jotaro el compartir la habitación.

– Tal vez ya no seamos estudiantes, pero podemos distribuirnos la habitación, Jotaro.

– Como en los viejos tiempos...si no es incómodo para ti, estoy de acuerdo. – ¡Qué va! Si es lo que quería desde el inicio.

– Espero sea menos desastroso que en los viejos tiempos. –

Kakyoin se ve aliviado porque Jotaro haya accedido, asume que le han de dar una habitación con camas dobles, pero todos sabemos que no va a ser así por el bien de la trama.

– Pero cariño – Holy intenta hacer cambiar de opinión a Jolyne cuando esta se encaprichó con quedarse con Josuke. – Josuke tal vez quiera salir a conocer la ciudad por su cuenta, no puede cuidar de ti todo el tiempo ¿Porqué no te quedas conmigo?

– ¡No te preocupes _onechan_! Jolyne y yo hacemos un gran equipo ¿A que sí? Cuidaré de ella y no dejaré que coma muchas golosinas – Josuke le dedica un guiño a la pequeña, apenas pudiera se iban a atascar de pastelillos con el servicio a la habitación.

– ¿Quién dice que él va a cuidar de mí? – Jolyne ojea a su abuela y después a Josuke. – Yo soy quien cuidará de Josuke _onii-chan._

Holy se resigna, confía plenamente en Josuke. Su verdadera preocupación es su padre.

– _Daddy_, ¿Estarás bien sólo? ¿No quieres que me quede contigo para que te ayude a ir el baño?

– Estaré bien, Holy. Sólo necesito descansar un poco.

– De acuerdo pero mi habitación esta al lado, si necesitas algo iré corriendo. Kakyoin _kun,_ a lo mejor podrías darle un masaje a mi hijo, ¡Siempre esta de mal humor!

– Descuide, Sra. Joestar. Me haré cargo de que Jotaro se relaje.

– Dale una paliza si se mete en problemas, Jolyne. Dio esta muerto, no puede existir algo peor que ese bastardo, aun si le han sobrevivido seguidores ¡Eso no quiere decir que pueden bajar la guardia! No son vacaciones.

Jotaro vive todos los días de su vida enojado y estresado, lo que les pasó con Dio le sirvió de lección para estar siempre alerta; la experiencia con Kira Yoshikage en Morioh sólo le hizo más cuidadoso, por no decir paranoico. Lo único que le hace bajar la guardia es Jolyne y Kakyoin.

Jolyne no entiende el porqué su padre actúa de esa manera; desde que tiene memoria él ha sido tan serio incluso con ella.

– Entonces nos cuidaremos el uno al otro. – También le tomará la palabra a su padre. Eso es como si le diera permiso de pelearse con quien se meta con ellos.

El viaje al Cairo cambió sus vidas. Fue un viaje de meses en el que recorrieron medio mundo y forjaron buenas amistades.

Y aunque la amenaza de Dio ya no esté, Kakyoin tampoco baja la guardia. Aun quedaban algunas flechas Stand perdidas y ellos a pesar de sus carreras actuales solían tomar misiones de la Fundación Speedwagon.

Luego de Dio, Jotaro es el peor padre en esta historia, apenas se han repartido las llaves, el hombre les da las buenas noches y se va sin darle siquiera un beso de las buenas noches a su hija.

Star Platinum es quien tiene ese detalle, aún si la pequeña no lo ve, le da un beso en la frente, Jolyne lo sentiría como una sensación tibia en su frente.

Nadie sabe porque Jotaro es así considerando lo alegre que son Holy y Joseph. Quien sí reparte besos de las buenas noches es Holy, a todos excepto a Jotaro que se ha escapado, mañana planea hacer turismo con su familia, ignorando completamente la petición de su hijo.

Jolyne ya está acostumbrada a la frialdad de su padre y a esas sensaciones cálidas que su Stand le reparte.

Kakyoin se despide del resto con cordialidad y se va detrás de Jotaro.

Joseph abraza a sus hijos y a su nieta, dejándoles para ir a su habitación. Él por su parte no pensaba salir de ahí en todo el día.


	5. Chapter 5

Giorno no imagina que los problemas en casa apenas están empezando. Aquella salida se ve prometedora y el joven _Don_ planea sacar toda información que pueda de sus _padres_.

– ¿Desde cuando son... _asi?_

– Dio me mató en 1889.

– Esa no es forma de empezar una relación.

– Nuestra relación comenzó mucho antes de matarlo. Yo también soy un Joestar, su padre me adoptó cuando quedé huérfano. Me dio su apellido y me crió como a un hijo. Era un buen hombre, una pena que su vida fuera tan corta.

Por su culpa pero esos son detalles insignificantes.

– Habría vivido más tiempo si no lo hubieras matado _y_ quemado la mansión.

– El incendio de la mansión fue resultado de nuestra pelea, así que ambos somos responsables de ello. Sobre padre – irónico que aún piense en George Joestar como su padre – quizá debí pensar más detenidamente mi plan. Creo que al final iba a dejarme todo a mi. Después de todo ¿Qué ibas a hacer de provecho? Sólo jugabas con esas baratijas; debí esperar a que murieras "accidentalmente" en alguna expedición.

Y todo eso lo platica con una sangre fría mientras sigue a Giorno y camina al lado de Jonathan.

– Esa pelea se habría evitado si tu no hubieras estado envenenando a nuestro padre.

– Era joven, Jonathan, en ese momento me pareció lo más sensato para mantener la fortuna a mi lado. Tú seguías siendo el hijo legítimo y un día te ibas a casar con una simplona e ibas a tener hijos simplones como ella – cosa que a sus ojos pasó – ibas a querer esa fortuna.

¿Y todo fue por dinero? Básicamente fue por poder, envidia y su total falta de empatía.

La manera de Dio de mostrar cariño es muy extraña. Le produce un horrible sensación la posibilidad que Jonathan ya no dependa de él.

No puede permitirlo.

Lo cierto es que no quiere perderlo.

La realidad es que Jonathan no planeaba abandonar a Dio. No cree posible estar sólo en ese mundo tan diferente al que conoció.

Aun si Dio es un culo las 24 horas.

Giorno imaginó que su padre sería muy diferente a como es en realidad.

Se lo imaginaba más como Jonathan. Cosa que... en parte es acertada, después de todo Jonathan es, de una muy particular, también su padre.

Dirige al par por los pasillos del hotel hacia el ascensor, de ahí los dirige hacia la salida del lugar.

– _Esto va a ser un desastre –_ Masculla para si mismo en italiano. – En verdad discuten como una vieja pareja...

– Sólo le hago saber a Dio todas las cosas que se pudieron evitar de no haber sido él tan... _tan él._

– Somos una vieja pareja, Giorno. Crecimos juntos, fuimos al colegio juntos, compartíamos habitación y lo último que hizo Jonathan en vida fue sostener mi cabeza entre sus brazos ¿Crees que perdería mi tiempo con él si sólo lo considerara un familiar?

Y era lo más cercano que diría que para él, Jonathan era su pareja. Dio tenía una forma magistral de que hasta las cosas bonitas sonaran como un insulto.

– Sospecho que ese plan aun te suena sensato. Podría haber vivido bien con sólo la mitad, Dio. No tenía problema con compartirlo.

Jonathan no tenía problemas pero Dio si.

– Podría haberte dado una pequeña pensión para tus pasatiempos pero no habría estado dispuesto a mantener a _esa mujer._

¿Celos? Para nada.

– Parecías muy interesado en Erina, si mi memoria no me falla. ¿O acaso era porque ella me gustaba?

A simple vista, pareciera que Giorno ha dejado de prestar atención a la conversación del par; sin embargo, se mantiene atento a todo lo que dicen. Giorno concluye que su relación no sólo es incestuosa, si no también tóxica.

– Me habría casado con ella con tal de hacerte miserable.

O sea que si, sólo lo hacía porque a Jojo le gustaba y en su mente retorcida significaba que se lo estaban robando. Dio vivía con él, comía con él, estudiaba con él y sino hubiera sido un estúpido con él, habría tenido todo el tiempo para seducirlo.

Por alguna razón las cosas no funcionaban así para Dio.

Esa respuesta hace ganar a Dio un codazo por parte de Jonathan, quien se adelanta para ir a la par de Giorno. Dio le responde con un pellizco en el perfecto culo de Jonathan cuando se le ocurre ir por delante de él.

– ¿Y a dónde nos llevarás? ¿Al Coliseo? ¿El museo del Vaticano? ¿La Capilla Sixtina?

– No creo que quieran ir a ver esos lugares que el resto de la población suele visitar.

– Yo no, pero no puedo hablar por Jonathan, tiene gustos mas simples. Dejaré nuestro destino en tus manos, es tu ciudad después de todo, Giorno. ¿Nos llevaras a ver como extorsionas a tus enemigos? Oh claro, no eres ese tipo de _Don_.

Se le ocurren un par de lugares, restringidos a estas horas para todos menos para el.

– Si recurro a la tortura incitaría a una rebelión. Sería darles una segunda oportunidad para levantarse en mi contra.

Por supuesto las ejecuciones dependen del delito cometido. No era lo mismo morir con una bala que morir bajo los efectos de Purple Haze o, como fue el caso de Diavolo, quedar atrapado en un loop de constante muerte.

– ¡Ja! ¿Y crees que no se van a rebelar ahora? Que un grupito de niños como los que estaban contigo te sigan, no significa que los mayores lo harán. Te doy crédito, tienes tu Stand poderoso de tu lado pero los usuarios de Stand van en aumento. Hay muchas cosas que no consideras, Giorno. Bien, digamos que actúas de la forma mas justa posible, matas a un hombre "malo" pero ese hombre puede tener familia, amigos, para ellos no serás la representación de justicia precisamente. El punto es que no importa que tan bueno quieras ser, tarde o temprano serás herido.

Pensó en su madre en ese momento, se mantuvo callado, andando de noche por esas calles con tanta historia los tres parecían figuras oníricas, sin duda parecían de la nobleza.

Giorno parecía el príncipe de esa ciudad. Y puede no ser de la nobleza pero su posición le da el trato digno de esta. Tiene una buena vida y no desea más que eso; ese fue su sueño y logró cumplirlo, ahora el reto es mantenerlo así sin perderse a si mismo.

– Es mejor abrazar la crueldad y no autoengañarse con falsas lealtades.

– Si recurro a la crueldad no me haría diferente al jefe anterior.

– Tu poder superior es lo que te hará diferente al pobre diablo al que asesinaste; no un estúpido sentido de moralidad.

El poder corrompe, Giorno ya tiene poder, solo falta la parte de la corrupción.

– Si sale alguna molestia se las echaré a ustedes, si tanto desean tener sangre fresca.

– Eso no es necesario, Giorno.

– _Padre_, ustedes necesitan el sustento. Si mis opciones no son las adecuadas siempre puedo hallar otras alternativas.

Tiene un par de nombres en la lista, gente que han visto distribuyendo drogas, cosa que para él está absolutamente prohibido.

Dio se esfuerza en no contestar un "no somos tus perros" muy apropiado para él, quiere convencer a Giorno de su idea de lo que es correcto o no, así que ese era un buen paso.

– Cállate, Jonathan, el niño es listo, mata dos pájaros de un tiro, además Giorno sin duda es como tú, no nos mandaría a cazar a alguien "honesto".

A simple vista parece que la primera parada del trío será el Coliseo. Esa es una parada obligatoria por la historia que le rodea, pero el verdadero destino son unas ruinas que se encuentran a la cercanía: la _Domus Aurea_, la casa dorada que perteneció al rey Nerón.

– Espera, ¿No vamos al Coliseo?

– Podemos pasar al Coliseo más adelante si así quieren.

– ¿A donde iremos?

– Se llama _Domus Aurea_. Fue construida por el rey Nerón como una casa de goce. Actualmente el lugar está cerrado para el público, así que pensé que sería de su interés.

– ¡Ah! Nos llevas a un antiguo prostíbulo, ese es le tipo de cosas que vale la pena ver ¿Qué edad tienes Giorno? Estoy tratando de recordar a tu madre. No recuerdo haberme follado a ninguna mujer italiana.

Dio si que se esforzaba por ser un cabrón.

– Dieciséis años. Mi madre era japonesa, dudo que vayas a recordarla.

Y Dio intenta hacer memoria, considerando que mató a la mayoría de sus amantes no es difícil recordar a los que vivieron.

* * *

Recuerda a una chica, lleva un uniforme de preparatoria. Recuerda haberla visto acompañar a hombres mayores; bebe con ellos y cuando están muy ebrios les roba el dinero. Recuerda observarla por varios días, como un depredador que acecha a su presa; siempre el mismo _Modus Operandi,_ los hombres jamás le denuncian porque eso implica aceptar que estuvieron con ella o eso le dice cuando la invita a beber.

También intenta robarle la cartera pero no hay alcohol suficiente para emborrachar a un vampiro.

La invita la siguiente noche y la que sigue a esa. Hace falta gastar una buena cantidad de yenes para que ella le comience a contar su vida. Obviamente le esta estafando. Luego sabe que tiene 18, que la van a casar al salir de la preparatoria y ella esta juntando dinero para huir tan lejos como pueda.

Ni siquiera sabe si le miente o le dice la verdad pero la escucha porque es hermosa y esta completamente solo.

La cabeza de Jonathan era menos conversadora que esa mujer.

Se acuestan un par de veces y un día le cuenta que mató a su hermano y conserva su cráneo.

Ella le dice que tiene toda la pinta de un asesino, luego le pregunta si va a asesinarla.

Dio le responde que tal vez lo hará.

Por alguna razón se marcha antes de cumplir sus palabras.

* * *

– No, tienes razón. No la recuerdo.

A Giorno no le sorprende.

– Ella murió recientemente. – No ve el punto de mencionar ello, pero lo hace de todas formas.

– Lamento escuchar eso...

– Es mejor así.

Su madre siempre fue distante, era una mujer joven cuando lo tuvo y en los primeros años que recuerda, recuerda haber pasado sus noches a solas mientras ella iba de fiesta.

Salieron de Japón hasta Italia y ella contrajo matrimonio con un italiano; un rufián de poca monta que lo maltrataba en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Giorno le preguntó en más de una ocasión a su madre sobre su verdadero padre. Ella nunca dijo nada sobre él, lo único que le dio fue aquella fotografía que guarda en su billetera.

Para Giorno lo más cercano que tuvo a una figura paterna durante su infancia fue aquel gángster que salvó y le regresó aquel favor cuidando de él.

Nunca supo su nombre ni tampoco que fue de él. Sólo recuerda que era un hombre de honor, a pesar de ser implacable con sus rivales.

La segunda figura que tuvo en su vida e influyó en esta fue Bruno Bucciarati. Aunque su presencia fue corta, desafortunadamente, él fue quien le ayudó a ingresar a Passione y quien dio inicio a todos los hechos que le llevaron a ser quien es ahora.

Poco después de haber asumido el control de Passione, Giorno había mandado a Mista de vuelta a Nápoles, sólo para enterarse que ella había sido asesinada por su ebrio esposo.

No le lloró, pero se aseguró _personalmente_ que ese hombre tuviera el castigo que merecía.

– Ahora nos tienes a nosotros.

Dio no sabe ni porque lo dice, quizá la muerte de esa mujer le recuerda su propia tragedia, ese pedacito de humanidad que aún arrastraba consigo.

Y tal vez ni son las mejores palabras, ni siquiera conoce a su hijo, no sabe nada de su vida pero ya lo ha dicho y quien sabe, tal vez sí desea cuidar de Giorno porque es sangre de su sangre o porque por un breve tiempo, su madre su fue una maravillosa compañía o porque es lo único sano que lo une a Jonathan.

– Jonathan queda perfecto para ser tu madre.

Hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea. Giorno deseó conocer a su padre y ahora lo tiene— _los_ tiene a ambos, aun si no era ni cerca a lo que había imaginado todos esos años.

– ¡Dio! – Le reclama tanto por la palmada al menor como el comentario.

– ¿Qué?

Dio actúa como si nada, ¿Qué más quiere Jonathan? No ha asesinado a nadie desde que llegaron, claro apenas van dos noches. Dio todavía tiene tiempo de provocar un baño de sangre.

Su destino pronto se ve a la distancia. Se pueden apreciar las ruinas del lugar, protegidas con una cinta y un anuncio de "propiedad restringida". Giorno hace a un lado la cinta para dejar entrar a sus invitados.

Una propiedad enorme, una edificación que muestra varias entradas que les llevarán a los pasillos donde es fácil perderse.

Dio se adelanta y al pasar al lado de Giorno, palmea su cabeza, es el peor intento de demostrar cariño pero es lo mejor que sabe hacer de forma honesta.

– Aquí apesta a muerte.

Giorno no lo menciona, pero ha usado esa zona para ejecuciones en varias ocasiones.

Los vampiros tienen un olfato muy fino y tan relacionados con la muerte, es algo que pueden percibir con facilidad.

– Hasta me gusta mas que el hotel. – Dio ríe, como vampiro le gustan ese tipo de lugares, aun si actualmente prefiere un lugar con todos los lujos modernos.

– Tienes gustos muy mórbidos, _Mudad_. No recomiendo cambiar sus aposentos, la luz se puede filtrar entre los agujeros en el techo.

Giorno se detiene en seco en medio de uno de los tantos pasillos adornados con mosaicos desgastados por el tiempo. Pasa una mano por su cabello para arreglárselo de nuevo.

– Tengo gustos diferentes a los humanos, nada más. – Echa un vistazo hacia arriba, de noche es una vista hermosa. – Una pena, es un lugar hermoso, a su manera.

Jonathan rueda los ojos. Dio hace todo para apartarse de la humanidad y eso no ha cambiado hasta ahora.

– Este lugar ha tenido mejores tiempos, sin duda.

De rato Dio se adelanta a ellos, se pierde entre los pasillos, se mezcla en la oscuridad, a través del eco se escucha su risa, es bastante siniestra. Jonathan enseguida se preocupa y se adelanta a buscarle.

– ¡Esperen—!

Demasiado tarde. Los dos se le han perdido y lo único que tiene como señal es la tétrica risa de su _mudad_.

Como es de esperarse, Giorno no está contento con tan infantil jugarreta. Se va a buscarles entre los oscuros pasillos, su Stand aparece detrás de el con el aura dorada como única fuente de luz.

Desde que Dio obtuvo a The World ha dependido mucho de él lo cual no significa que se haya olvidado de sus otras habilidades.

– ¡Vamos, Giorno! ¿No puedes encontrar a tus padres?

La voz de Dio se escucha haciendo eco por todas partes, Dio pretende cazarlos a ambos, sólo como luego.

Él también es ahora un animal salvaje aunque pretenda ser un ser superior.

– No tengo visión nocturna. – Pero intenta guiarse por la voz.

Spoiler: no sirve de mucho con tanto eco.

Giorno no tiene gran experiencia cuando se trata a tener padres normales, pero está seguro que esta es una muy retorcida versión de ese juego de esconderse.

Se siente acechado por un depredador. Eso sería suficiente para aterrorizar a un humano cualquier, pero aunque Giorno no se fía en Dio, tampoco se siente precisamente amenazado.

En realidad Jonathan no está nada familiarizado con sus nuevas habilidades. Puede oler a Dio, eso es suficiente para poder rastrearlo, pero no lo va a hacer a menos que se aleje demasiado.

– ¿Qué pasa Jonathan? ¡Me venciste una vez! ¿Crees poder hacerlo de nuevo?

– Estoy esperando a que tu te aparezcas.

Y ahí estaba la risa siniestra de Dio de nuevo, seguido de su clásico "_wry_". Esa risa hace que involuntariamente se estremezca todo su cuerpo. Giorno detesta esa sensación.

– ¿Acaso no tienes un Stand? Esperaba más de mi _hijo._

– ¿Acaso esperabas que usara mi Stand para todo?

La verdad si, pensaba usar su Stand, sólo su habilidad principal. No piensa utilizar todo su poder aún. Dio tampoco le quiere mostrar la habilidad de The World por suerte tiene sus habilidades vampíricas para defenderse.

– ¿Qué sentido tiene tenerlos y no usarlos?

Además Dio quiere ver las habilidades del Stand de su hijo, ya sea que termine de convencerlo de seguir sus ideales o tenga que matarlo, es una información valiosa.

– No me gusta el revelar todo a la primera.

Al igual que Dio, a Giorno también le interesa saber cuál es el poder de The World. Siente que Dio es un peligro y necesita saber qué tan grande es la amenaza.

– Las sorpresas son para el enemigo, no para la familia, Giorno.

Dio estaba pensando a quien cazar primero. Jonathan era su objetivo, lo pedía a gritos.

– ¿Sabes, Jonathan? Creo que es hora de mostrarte la habilidad de The World.

Y lo usa, ocho gloriosos segundos de tiempo congelado para saltar detrás de Jonathan, agarrarlo por la cintura y morder su cuello. No muy fuerte, beber su sangre no es algo que resulte atractivo.

Solo era el placer de demostrar su fortaleza.

Jonathan no le da tiempo de preguntar qué se trata todo eso. No se da cuenta del tiempo en pausa, solo siente los colmillos de Dio sobre su piel y su agarre en su cintura.

Sobra decir que Jonathan prácticamente brinca del susto y que Dio se gana un codazo en las costillas.

Que los simples golpes no le afecten no significa que no le molesten, ¿Cómo se atrevía Jonathan a darle un codazo? Por otro lado, sonrió triunfal al saber que le había asustado.

Aún en plena oscuridad podía ver muy bien.

– Ya no puedes vencerme, Jonathan, sólo quería que lo supieras. Puede que no pueda beber tu sangre pero con gusto te tendría en mis brazos de nuevo.

Aunque no es Dio quien lo sostiene de nuevo esta vez, sino The World, que carga a su "víctima" mientras va por Giorno.

JoJo puede ver tan bien en la oscuridad como Dio, pero sigue sin poder ver a su Stand; sin embargo eso no significa que no pueda sentirlo al ser levantado.

– ¡Dio eso no se vale! – Trata de zafarse pero parece que no va a suceder eso.

"_Muda_", pronuncia The World y le tapa la boca a JoJo, es muy escandaloso y le va a joder el plan a Dio, quien como un animal se mueve por las paredes.

Jonathan ahora con la boca tapada no tiene manera de alertar a Giorno del ataque de Dio, no le queda más que observar lo que sea que vaya a suceder.

JoJo espera que Dio no lo lastime.

Como Giorno puede ver su Stand, Dio va a interceptarlo por la espalda, se va a dejar caer sobre él usando esa habilidad de congelamiento contra Giorno; aunque muere por demostrar lo grandioso que es, no quiere herir _mucho_ a su vástago.

No por lo menos ahora que aún no es un enemigo.

Aun si falla su ataque por lo menos verá el Stand en acción y eso es todo lo que quiere.

Giorno es un joven muy observador. Aun si su vista es muy limitada por la falta de luz, trata de concentrarse en el sonido a sus alrededores.

Sospecha que Dio vaya a atacarle por el costado o incluso por la espalda, pero no sospecha que el ataque vendría desde arriba.

– ¡Muy lento!

Nada como atacar a tu hijo para reforzar lazos. Las manos de Dio se aferran a sus hombros y comienzan a congelar desde ahí mientras sus filosas uñas se entierras en su fina ropa rasgándola y llegando hasta su piel.

Demasiado tarde, su cuerpo cae al suelo con Dio sobre él. Lo siguiente que siente es _frio_. Un frío congelante; ¿acaso su Stand era de hielo?

Siente su carísima ropa desgarrada, la sangre salir por sus heridas sólo para congelarse por aquel maldito frío.

Tiene un recuerdo de su pelea contra Ghiaccio, otro asesino cuyas habilidades eran de hielo. El hielo le quema y eso junto al peso de Dio le impiden moverse.

Giorno está nervioso, aun si eso no se muestra en su cara, es su pulso lo que le delata. No está seguro qué puede ser peor: el ser congelado o la idea de ser mordido.

Como es de esperarse, el Stand no se va a quedar en brazos cruzados; Gold Experience golpea el suelo, de las piedras debajo de ellos surgen raíces que se avientan contra Dio para alejarlo a la fuerza.

Entre esto y lo del restaurante indudablemente el poder del stand de Giorno es la transmutación. No, va mas allá, aún si solo se han tratado de plantas, convierte cosas inanimadas en seres vivos.

Giorno puede crear vida, eso casi raya en lo aterrador.

The World deja caer a Jonathan y va a amortiguar la caída de Dio, no es que pueda alejarse mucho de él en cualquier caso.

Giorno se levanta, adolorido, temblando por el maldito frío y, aunque no lo admita, también por el miedo. Ha enfrentado rivales de todo tipo, pero nunca alguien como Dio.

– Atacar desde el techo, eso no lo vi venir...

Sangre.

Sangre fresca y tibia, la biología de Dio le recuerda que no se ha alimentado apropiadamente desde que salieron de Londres.

La idea de morderlo le pasa por la cabeza y quien sabe, si las raíces no lo hubieran arrojado lejos a lo mejor habría cometido aquel error.

Ha disfrutado de ver a su hijo asustado y considerando que lleva un rato sin cazar, aquello despierta su apetito.

– Esa es la gracia de enfrentarse a otros. – Se lame la sangre de sus dedos. Sabe que no esta bien, es su hijo pero a lo mejor puede matar dos pájaros de un tiro: alimentarse y convertir a Giorno, como un vampiro no podría abandonarle como Jonathan.

Jonathan lo odiaría menos si tuvieran un hijo a su lado ¿No es así?

– ¿Qué sentido tendría ser predecible?

Ver a Dio lamiendo su sangre perturba a Giorno; no duda que esa sea una táctica para infundir el miedo en sus victimas.

Giorno se rehúsa a ser una víctima.

Pero esa _ofensa_ no la va a pasar por alto. Las raíces se lanzan una vez mas contra Dio, convirtiéndose en serpientes.

No está seguro cómo afectará el veneno a Dio, pero es algo que está dispuesto a probar.

Y si eso no fuera suficiente, tanto él como Gold Experience se lanzan a los golpes con el mismo grito de guerra de su padre: un _muda_ constante que hace eco por los oscuros pasillos.

Jonathan llega a tiempo para ver al par y, aunque sigue sin poder ver ambos Stands, puede ver claramente como las raíces se transforman.

– ¡Dio no! – Más preocupado porque él ataque a Giorno que al revés.

– ¡Cállate, Jonathan!

Jonathan también huele la sangre, eso le abre el apetito tanto como a Dio. Un termo por noche no es suficiente para saciarlo realmente.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de Dio, Jonathan si hace un intento por mantener cierto control sobre esos impulsos.

The World se coloca frente a Dio, la técnica de congelar de este se manifiesta a través del Stand provocando que a través de los golpes de The World las serpientes sean congeladas sin que el mismo Dio tenga que tocarlas.

¡Como si fueran las cosas tan fáciles! Gold Experience también hace uso de sus golpes de la misma forma que The World lo haría.

The World se limita a interceptar los golpea de Requiem, mientras que el segundo intenta cancelar lo que Giorno cree que es la habilidad de The World.

Ese es un error que a Giorno le va a costar.

– Eres bueno, Giorno, ¡Hasta estoy orgulloso de ti!, Pero te falta mucho para ser como yo.

Y con gusto le daría un empujón… muy a su manera.

En la oscuridad, los ojos rojos de Dio se vuelven brillantes como si fueran dos focos, The World y él están completamente abstraídos en frenar a Giorno y a Gold Experience. Quizá sean igual de fuertes o quizá la experiencia de Dio se contrarreste con la fuerza de la juventud de Giorno, así como su habilidad de congelar era completamente contraria a la de dar vida de Gold Experience, tan similar al Hamon.

– No me interesa ser como tú.

Su voz se escucha tanto suya como de su Stand. Tan calmada y educada como suele mostrarse ante sus enemigos.

– Esa no es opción, _hijo mío._

Jonathan siente una especie de _deja vu_ al ver la pelea. Esa energía por parte de ambos es similar a la de sus propias peleas contra Dio, cuando dominaba el Hamon.

En un instante los "_muda_" son emitidos por ambos Stands, no es que The World quiera golpear a Gold Experience, mas bien parece limitarse a detener los golpes de otro para que no alcancen a Dio.

Jonathan solo escucha los gritos continuos. Ambos se ven que pelean en serio, y Jonathan no va a quedarse con brazos cruzados.

No puede usar el Hamon, no sin lastimarse seriamente; pero si puede aprovechar que Dio está ocupado con Giorno para lanzarse contra el primero a ampujarlo.

El tacleo de Jonathan le da la pequeña ventana de oportunidad a Giorno para acertar un golpe. Jonathan es quien paga por eso, siendo apartado a la fuerza de aquella pelea.

Dio se había olvidado de Jonathan, hasta que este lo aparta a la fuerza. Pierde la concentración y The World recibe un golpe de lleno de Gold Experience, lo que se traduce en él recibiendo el golpe, un doloroso golpe que lo arroja de nuevo contra las viejas paredes del lugar.

Dio toma a JoJo y lo arroja lejos, la batalla y el hambre lo están orillando a tomar una de sus clásicas malas decisiones.

Ese lugar va a sufrir las consecuencias de la pelea. Una verdadera lástima, piensa Giorno, pero era mejor acabar con la amenaza antes que se descontrole.

Así que lo que sigue es un largo "_Wryyyyyy_" como grito de guerra por parte del joven _Don_ antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque.

Giorno se confía de la cercanía, estaba por darle una muy merecida golpiza a Dio.

Y Dio haciendo lo que quiere siempre, jodiendo a otros y a pesar de que tiene la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien decide hacer lo peor que se le ocurre.

Cuando Giorno esta lo suficientemente cerca al mismo chillido de "_Wry_", The World detiene el tiempo, la falta de práctica lo ha dejado en los ocho segundos pero le son suficientes para arrojarse sobre su propio hijo y clavar sus dientes en su cuello.

Lo hace por el bien de todos, se dice; se engaña a si mismo diciéndose eso.

El tiempo volvería a la normalidad para que Jonathan apreciara como Dio toma la sangre de su hijo.

La pelea toma un giro inesperado. Dio está a unos metros un momento y al otro se encuentra a su lado. Con sus colmillos desgarrando su piel.

¿Como carajo hizo eso? ¿Se equivocó al creer que el hielo era el poder de su Stand?

Y lo más importante de todo: _¿Porqué el Requiem no funcionó?_

Decir que duele es poco. Es como si dos cuchillos se clavaran repentinamente; su sangre fluye hacia la herida con rapidez. Giorno intenta empujar a quien supuestamente es su padre.

Tendrá que pensar en eso después, su prioridad es el salir de ahí, o como mínimo el apartar a Dio, cosa que cada vez le cuesta más trabajo.

Dio tiene fuerza sobrehuamana, Giorno no iba a poder librarse de él y menos cuando le esta robando la vida al mismo tiempo y sólo cuando ya sabe que Giorno no tiene la fuerza para pelear, Dio separa los comillos de su cuello y le susurra que todo estará bien, que no tema.

Dio lo sostiene entre sus brazos esperando a que se debilite, bebe un poco más hasta que puede recostarlo en el piso.

– Esto es por tu bien, Giorno.

Hay dos formas de que Dio puede convertir a Giorno, puede consumir su sangre hasta dejarlo seco, entonces revivir su cuerpo cual zombie sin voluntad o puede llevarlo al borde de la muerte y cuando no tenga fuerzas lo hará beber su sangre.

Como fuera es un procedimiento violento y cruel y más considerando que lo hace a su propio hijo, a quien esta condenando a una larga existencia lejos de la luz del sol.

¿Cómo afectaran su nuevo estado a sus dones?

Usa sus propios colmillos para rasgar su muñeca y dejar que su sangre maldita fluya, lo habría beber a la fuerza.

_Giorno_ significa _día_. Así es como Giorno ha vivido su vida, siempre bajo la luz del Sol.

El rubio se aferra a la vida, como en todas sus peleas lo ha hecho. No puede morir ahí, no de esa manera, no después de todo lo que sacrificó para cumplir su sueño.

Pero la vida se le escapa con cada gota de sangre, la poca luz se hace difusa y su cabeza se siente ligera.

– _Bebe, Giorno, esta es tu única salida ahora._

Escucha la voz de Dio, como un dulce susurro hipnótico. Siente la sangre ajena escurriendo en su rostro, intenta apartarlo pero no tiene fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

¿Acaso eso sería suficiente para cambiarlo? ¿O acaso eso liberaría esa parte que heredó de su padre?

Así que se aferra a la muñeca de su padre como se aferra a la vida misma. Sabe que se está condenando, ¿Pero qué opción le queda? Ya pensará en algún plan más adelante.

La sangre fluye de la muñeca, tiene un color oscuro y un sabor muy diferente a la sangre humana. Dio lo dejaría, u obligaría a beber por lo menos hasta que Jonathan llegara para ver sus acciones.

Giorno se aferra con ambas manos, bebiendo la sangre maldita. Se siente espesa y amarga, es asqueroso y parte de esta escurre por la comisura de sus labios, manchando su costoso traje.

Hasta que las fuerzas abandonan su cuerpo por completo. Giorno suelta la muñeca de Dio, sus manos cayendo a los costados. Su cabello ahora despeinado ahora cubre parte de su rostro como si hebras del mas puro oro se tratara.

Su Stand desapareció desde hace ya unos minutos. Jonathan ya no puede escuchar los latidos del menor.

El joven Don ha fallecido.

Jonathan recuerda la noche en la que Dio rechazó su humanidad. El cómo tras activar la máscara cayó al suelo sin señales de vida.

Jonathan, horrorizado, sólo alcanza a susurrar "_¿Qué has hecho?_"

– Le doy la vida que merece a nuestro hijo, preservo su fortaleza y su juventud. Lo hago como nosotros, nunca morirá.

– ¡¿Como es esto mejor a lo que ya tiene?! ¡Esto era inecesario!

– ¿En serio tengo que explicarlo? Ahora será como nosotros, no envejecerá, tendrá fuerza y reflejos sobrehumanos. Nadie le quitará lo que ha ganado. Si no es un idiota como tú, me agradecerá de rodillas.

– Y tendrá que matar para vivir. Es sólo un niño, Dio...

Un niño que es Don de la mafia más poderosa de Italia. Jonathan no duda que Dio lo haya convertido para manipularlo porque así es él.

– En estricto sentido, JoJo; toda criatura en esta tierra mata para sobrevivir y de todas las criaturas en la tierra los humanos son quienes asesinan con mas ahínco por placer. Y en particular este niño pertenece a la mafia, él nos lo dijo, es el líder. Es más propio de ti juzgar algo así, por mi parte sólo le doy una ventaja frente a sus enemigos.

– Mafioso o no sigue siendo un niño.

– Un niño con las manos manchadas de sangre que casualmente es nuestro hijo. Yo lo procreé pero lo hice ocupando "equipo" prestado. Así que ¿Dejarías a tu hijo indefenso, JoJo?

Eso es chantaje emocional. No es como si Jonathan estuviera familiarizado con ese término pero eso no quita el hecho que sea así.

– No pensaba dejarlo.

El caballerismo y amabilidad de Jonathan le dan el tiro por la culata. El tiempo no lo ha cambiado mucho, aunque su desconfianza hacia Dio es mas notoria que antes.

Giorno es un buen niño y no merece pasar por todo eso sólo. Estando en ese estado con la ropa desgarrada, Jonathan alcanza a ver una marca cerca de su nuca: la misma estrella que comparten los Joestar y que confirma que ese niño es su descendiente.

– Solo de mirarlo se que él no iba a cambiar sus planes, la mejor forma de ayudarlo es dándole el poder con el que nosotros contamos.

Su lógica es terrible pero cree que funcionará, JoJo es muy bueno para su bien.

– Poder que sólo tú sabes usar.

¿Es eso un reclamo? Si, lo es. En todo este tiempo que han estado juntos, el muy cabrón de Dio no le ha enseñado absolutamente nada sobre su nueva naturaleza.

– Ah si, tal vez sea hora de que te muestre como usar tus dones.

Y todavía dice tal vez y encima lo hace sonar como si le estuviera haciendo un gran favor.

– Pero voy a querer algo a cambio.

Jonathan teme preguntar qué es lo que Dio pedirá a cambio. Espera no sea algo tan malo, como el ir a cazar con él o algo así.

Aquella discusión pronto es interrumpida por un grito de dolor.

Giorno no es alguien que muestre su malestar, tampoco que alce la voz. Sin embargo es imposible no hacerlo, no cuando siente su cuerpo ardiendo; ni siquiera cuando infectó su mano con el virus de Purple Haze había sido tan _agonizante_.

Su cuerpo se retuerce, su espalda se arquea; es doloroso el sólo verlo.

Dio no muestra ni un poquito de remordimiento al ver el sufrimiento de Giorno, hasta resulta tedioso, ni siquiera siente empatía al recordar su propia transformación.

¿Como era la transformación? En pocas palabras horrible, Giorno se siente como si lo hubieran envenenado, su cuerpo le quema como si tuviera una terrible fiebre, luego llegaría el dolor, uno tan grande como para querer arrancarse la piel y finalmente el hambre. Giorno necesitaría una victima para saciar sus nuevos instintos.

Todo eso debería de ser casi inmediato; sin embargo, Giorno se queda inmóvil de nuevo. Jonathan no puede evitar mostrarse preocupado.

– Es fuerte, ya he visto su Stand, sobrevivirá… probablemente.

Dio toma al muchacho en brazos y se lo entrega a Jonathan. Se siente como peso muerte y no percibe ningún latido de su parte.

– Tendrá hambre cuando vuelva a despertar y no podemos quedarnos aquí.

– Lo llevaré de vuelta al hotel.

Tendrá que ser cuidadoso. Giorno es una persona de alto perfil y el verles llegar con el menor herido y ensangrentado no será muy bien visto. No puede simplemente entrar por la puerta principal.

Dio se quitó su abrigo y cubrió a Giorno con este.

– Iré contigo, después les traeré algo de alimento. Y antes de que me fastidies, no te preocupes, no mataré a nadie que me parezca "inocente". Usaremos The World para entrar al hotel, si lo haces por tu cuenta te acabarán atrapando y un hombre mayor entrando a su habitación con un jovencito "inconsciente" no será bien visto.

En realidad no hay mucha diferencia en edades entre Giorno y Jonathan cuando murió. Pero le da la razón a Dio en este caso, no sería muy bien visto que entre con Giorno en ese estado.

Con el menor cubierto con el abrigo - un gesto muy poco usual por parte de Dio - se va junto con el otro hacia la salida del lugar.

Tiene demasiadas preguntas para Dio, especialmente sobre esa habilidad a la que llama The World; pero se las guardará para otra ocasión.

Y Dio sabe que esta vez no puede escapar de los interrogatorios de Jonathan, no le queda de otra que responderle, no esta en una situación para seguir siendo un idiota con él.

Aunque considerando que le conoce tan bien, duda que le vaya a creer a su falsa amabilidad.

Lo mejor, a criterio del inglés, es el dejar a Giorno directamente en su habitación. Dio preferiría llevarlo a su habitación pero le da gusto a Jonathan porque se siente "generoso".

Deben de volver de forma sigilosa por las calles de Roma nunca se sabe quien esta observando y si la gente de Giorno esta cerca.

Jonathan no sospecha que sean seguidos, ni tampoco que alguien buscaría a Giorno después de pasadas tantas horas.

Y lo estaban, Mista los había seguido, aunque les había perdido la pista desde hacer rato, estaba muy preocupado por Giorno y este ni siquiera respondía sus llamadas.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Verga, no pensé que pasaría del cuarto capítulo, pero aquí estamos. Amazing. Quisiera hacer una nota antes de seguir con el capítulo de esta semana: este fic es en realidad roleado escrito entre dos, o sea yo y KAYAKO666. Vayan a darle amor, aunque hace tiempo que no publica nada, tal vez así logre convencerla a que lo haga de nuevo lel.

Ahora sin más preámbulos: La peor reunión familiar, _ever_.

El camino al hotel no tiene mayores problemas, la cosas es al llegar ahí y no ser vistos.

Ahí es donde entra en juego The World, Dio toma la mano de Jojo para que no sea afectado por la habilidad de su stand.

– Sólo tenemos ocho segundos. Puedo usarlo varias veces, aún así no te distraigas, Jonathan.

Y frente a sus ojos el tiempo se detendría dando la impresión de que todo a su alrededor era un escenario de un museo, una puesta en escena congelada.

Sólo hay una forma de describir la habilidad de The World: _Impresionante_. JoJo podría haberse quedado esos ocho segundos parado admirando el panorama congelado, pero tenían que llevar a Giorno a su habitación, así que se pone en marcha junto con Dio.

Llegar al hotel no fue difícil, el verdadero reto es el entrar sin ser vistos. O eso creía Jonathan, viéndose una vez mas errado.

El plazo y la distancia que es capaz de abarcar el The World es suficiente para incluso entrar por la puerta principal, claro que haría falta que Dio repitiera la técnica varias veces mas para llegar al ascensor sin problemas.

* * *

Mientras tanto los Joestar ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Imposible que los poseedores de Stand ignoraran la presencia de The World, aun sino supieran que se trata de este. Jotaro, que estaba a nada de sugerirle a Kakyoin hacer _algo_ lo olvida por completo por ello.

– ¡Kakyoin! ¿Lo percibiste? Eso fue un Stand.

Kakyoin había esperado una noche tranquila, apenas había desempacado su pijama para cambiarse cuando lo siente.

– Si, eso fue sin duda un Stand.

Allá afuera hay un Stand muy fuerte y a Jotaro le traen malos recuerdos.

– No me gusta esto, Kakyoin, no puede ser coincidencia.

– Muy rara vez lo es.

_Graciosamente lo es._

Al igual que Jotaro, todo esto le pinta muy mal al pelirrojo, con un horrible recuerdo que hace que su cuerpo se estremezca involuntariamente.

– Avisa a Josuke y al viejo, en caso de que necesitemos ayuda.

Jotaro sale de la habitación sin pensarlo, mejor averiguar si algún enemigo los estaba acechando. Kakyoin sale de la habitación casi a la par que Jotaro. No le gusta la idea de dejarlo sólo pero tiene que avisar al resto de lo que sucede.

Joseph no solo percibe ese poder, si no que le llega un olor a la distancia junto con el aroma de la sangre. Le recuerda que lleva dos días sin alimentarse y a pesar de eso se rehusa a salir de su habitación para no levantar sospechas.

No es hasta que Kakyoin toca la puerta de su habitación para advertirle, que Joseph se ve obligado de salir de esta. Es él quien se adelanta a advertir a Josuke, dejando que Kakyoin se vaya con Jotaro.

Incluso Jolyne siente algo extraño en el ambiente, lo que le hace aferrarse a Josuke.

La única que parece que va a dormir tranquilamente es Holy, ha sentido un malestar por el Stand de Dio pero le da poca importancia. Josuke trata de restarle ignorar esa sensación para no preocupar a Jolyne; prefiere quedarse en el cuarto con ella, si alguien peligroso les ha rastreado debe quedarse a cuidarla, es su deber casi sagrado.

– Josuke _onii-chan,_ ¿Qué es eso? ¿Porqué el viejo está tan nervioso?

Josuke le dice al viejo que se quedará en el cuarto con Jolyne, estará al pendiente por ella y por Holly.

– Pues… es que la pizza le hizo daño y ahora le duele el estómago ¡Si, eso solo eso! Pero _onee-chan_ le dará algo para el estómago y todo estará bien, ¿Quieres jugar con mi GameBoy? No le diré a Jotaro san que te dormiste tarde.

– Ah... si, la pizza me cayó mal. Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien.

– No comiste mucha pizza. – La menor entrecierra los ojos, pero no comenta más por el soborno del GameBoy. -

– Pero la que le tocó no estaba buena, no volveremos a comer en ese lugar ¿Verdad, Joestar _san_?

Y ahí esta de nuevo la presencia de aquel Stand, a Josuke se le pone la piel de gallina, sólo mira a su padre, no quiere alertar a Jolyne.

– Ugh si, esa pizza no estaba buena... iremos a algún otro lugar la próxima vez.

Joseph mira de vuelta a Josuke, tampoco dice nada para no alertar a Jolyne, aunque eso no significa que ella no sienta lo mismo que ellos.

* * *

¿Porqué Dio no siente la presencia de Jotaro y el resto?

¿Araki lo olvidó? ¿Conveniencia para la historia?

Quizá un poco de ambas; pero digamos que al tener su cuerpo original la conexión con la familia Joestar se rompió y ha pasado tiempo sin estar en contacto con otros usuarios de Stand, sino se manifiestan no puede dar constancia de su presencia.

Por eso va muy tranquilamente usando a The World hasta que llegan al ascensor.

– ¿Qué habitación era? – Evidentemente al inicio ni le puso atención a Giorno. – Deberíamos llevarlo a nuestra habitación, despertará muy aturdido y no sabemos si hay alguien en la suya. No me molesta pelear pero prefiero evitarlo por ahora.

Y si Dio no siente las otras presencias mucho menos lo va a hacer Jonathan y su nula experiencia con Stands.

JoJo cree que esto será cosa sencilla usando a The World, sin sospechar que está por tener la reunión familiar más incómoda en la historia de todas las reuniones familiares incómodas.

– Dijo que era la suite 1528. No quiero lastimar a nadie, Dio; y no dudo que los amigos de Giorno vayan a preocuparse por él.

– Lo harán, sean sus legítimos amigos o simplemente sus lacayos. Si algo le pasara a Giorno se desataría una guerra interna por el poder, los más cercanos y con posiciones mejor acomodadas serían los primeros en caer. Sé como funcionan las pandillas, JoJo, crecí en un pueblo lleno de estas.

El elevador de detuvo un piso abajo de la suite de Giorno.

– Espero entiendas mi punto de vista, una noche desaparecido es mejor a que lo encuentren en este estado en su cuarto ¿Volvemos a nuestra habitación? Aún debo salir a buscarles alimento y la noche no es eterna.

– Eso no suena muy bueno. – No se imagina el caos que se originaría en toda Roma si algo le sucediera a Giorno.

Al final JoJo no ve falla en el plan de Dio. Es sólo por una noche, ya mas adelante le dejará salir para que les asegure a su gente que se encuentra bien.

Si es que está bien. Porque al parecer Giorno sigue son responder.

* * *

Jotaro va a revisar todo el piso, esperando por si la presencia se muestra de nuevo.

Nadie va a tocar a su familia mientras él esté vivo. Luego de asegurar el pasillo se dirige al ascensor, echará un vistazo en la recepción por si las dudas.

Kakyoin alcanza a Jotaro poco antes de llegar al elevador. Le avisa que ha dejado al viejo junto con los niños.

– Sea lo que sea no ha vuelto a manifestarse. – Pero el pelirrojo tampoco baja la guardia.

* * *

El grupo de los Joestar no es el único que se ha percatado de la presencia de un posible Stand enemigo.

Fugo esperaba a Giorno en la habitación adjunta a la suite del Don. Habría seguido a Mista pero alguien debía permanecer ahí en caso que regresara. Ha tardado mucho más de la cuenta y al sentir la presencia sale de su habitación.

Fugo se mantiene alerta por el pasillo, llamándole a Mista por el celular para que traiga su jodido trasero de vuelta al hotel.

Mista le grita por teléfono a Fugo que va en camino, le ha robado a alguien la _Vespa_ para ahorrar tiempo.

– Sé que seguía con ellos, pero les perdí de vista. ¡Te juro por lo más sagrado que no son humanos!

Entre los dos, Fugo es el más racional a pesar de su muy mal carácter; pero no va a negar que esos dos no parecían ser humanos comunes y corrientes.

– ¿Qué te hizo creer eso? ¿El ajo o los jodidos colmillos? ¿Viste esa mierda de Stand que tiene?

– ¡Eso mismo te dije en la cena! ¡Si la vi, era una monstruosidad pero los humanos tienen stands! ¡Aquí lo importante es el ajo, no debimos dejar a Giorno solo!

Hay un silencio desde el lado de Fugo. Siente la presencia de un Stand a la cercanía.

– Están aquí. ¡Mierda, piso de abajo!

Fugo se echa a correr en dirección a las escaleras hacia el piso superior, a tiempo para toparse con el par de Jojos y Kakyoin.

* * *

Aquí es donde podemos decir que Dio Brando tiene mala suerte, tuvo una familia pobre y vivió en un pueblo miserable; su padre fue alcohólico y su madre sin voluntad y cada plan que ha orquestado contra los Joestar ha fallado. Lo único bueno que le ha pasado en la vida es precisamente Jonathan y su hijo a quien a la primera oportunidad le ha arruinado la vida.

Quizá todo sea un castigo por su propia necedad.

¿Qué tal difícil era abrazar las cosas buenas que le ofreció la vida?

Se pudo quedar con Jonathan, quizá sus sentimientos habrían correspondido, aún si una relación como la suya habría sido repudiada en su época ¿Qué podría más en Jonathan: su caballerosidad y su buen nombre o la relación que pudieron compartir?

Claro, es un pensamientos muy arrogante, Jonathan amaba a Erina. Aún siendo bueno, Dio habría sido miserable. Quizá tiene la mejor versión de su historia; ha vivido para ver las maravillas del futuro, tener un hijo con Jonathan y obligarlo a estar a su lado.

Tal vez si Dio no hubiese sido un imbécil durante su vida, Jonathan habría sentido algo por él. O tal vez no porque estaba enamorado de Erina desde jóvenes.

Por supuesto, Erina murió hace 50 años y Jonathan por azares del destino y caprichos de cierto vampiro, regresó a la vida.

Ahora se encuentra en un elevador, con su hijo aparentemente muerto entre brazos y su hermanastro/pareja/sujeto que le arruino la vida a su lado.

Pero volviendo a su mala suerte, Dio tiene mala suerte porque su habitación esta dos pisos arriba de la de Jotaro y la de Giorno en el piso entre ambos, así que cuando Jotaro presiona el botón del ascensor, inevitablemente este se detendría en su piso, el encuentro era inevitable.

Solo estando tan cerca Dio lo siente, Star Platinum se ha manifestado detrás de Jotaro.

Y claro, si Dio puede percibir a Jotaro, Jotaro puede percibir a The World.

El horrible stand de Dio.

Kakyoin también reconoce el poder de The World y eso le aterroriza. Eso no podía ser posible, Dio llevaba más de una década muerto. ¡No puede ser que haya regresado, ellos mismos se encargaron de quemar sus restos!

Lo único que evita la confrontación es la puerta del ascensor; lo único que le permite a Dio usar The World y escapar de sus antiguos enemigos por la trampilla que se encuentra en el techo del ascensor.

Huir es tan indigno pero dada la situación no es momento para la confrontación.

Pasados los ocho segundos sólo estarían Jonathan y Giorno en el ascensor, a quienes había abandonado sin avisarlo, las puertas se abren y Jotaro entra violentamente gritando el nombre de Dio mientras este escala por los cables del ascensor.

Mientras Dio sube a su piso por el cable del ascensor y piensa que clase de maldición ronda sobre él que trajo a los Joestar a Italia en ese momento, en el piso de abajo las cosas pintarían muy mal para Jonathan.

Con suerte Jonathan no hará nada idiota e irá directo a su cuarto.

_A veces Dio es demasiado optimista._

Jonathan siente una presencia similar al poder de Dio aproximándose conforme sube el ascensor. Lo peor de todo es que al abrirse las puertas, Jonathan se encuentra a solas, excepto por e otro par de hombres frente suyo.

La puerta del ascensor se abre. Kakyoin ya tiene su Stand detrás suyo listo para enfrentarlo junto con Jotaro pero... lo único que encuentran es un joven fornido cargando a un adolescente tapado.

Es muy anticlimático para Jotaro encontrar solo a ese hombre. De haberse tomado la molestia de ver el álbum familiar, sabría que se trata de su tatarabuelo.

Aún así ese hombre no le da buena espina y ciertamente se ve bastante mal como lleva a ese muchacho, además él no ha alucinado esa presencia, era Dio, ¡tenía que ser él!

Jonathan se excusa y sale del ascensor, ese no es su piso pero no pensaba quedarse en el mismo que ellos; podía tomar las escaleras.

– ¡Hey! – Grita Jotaro en japonés. – ¿Dónde esta Dio?

Y fue en ese momento en el que Jonathan Joestar se dio cuenta que estaba _**jodido**_.

No entiende lo que el joven enojado le pregunta, solo logra captar el nombre de Dio y asume por el tono de voz que eso no es bueno.

¿Acaso ellos conocían a Dio? ¿Porqué le buscan con tanta molestia?

– _Lo siento, no entiendo._ – Le responde amablemente en inglés, intentando abrirse paso.

Kakyoin le cierra el paso, no van a dejarle ir con tanta facilidad.

– _¿Se encuentra bien?_ – Le pregunta en inglés, refiriéndose al joven que trae cubierto.

– Si, él.. erh, tuvo un accidente. Pero está bien, solo necesita descansar.

Jonathan Joestar fue un mal mentiroso en vida y eso ni la misma muerte ha de cambiar.

Jonathan se siente acorralado y las cosas empeoran al reconocer al joven mafioso que acaba se llegar.

Lo primero que atrae la atención de Fugo son el par de Stands sobre ellos. Reconoce a Jonathan y... oh no, eso que carga no podía ser Giorno, ¿o si?

– ¡¿Dónde está Dio, _figlio di puttana_?! – Grita al trio, con un arma desenfundada; no saca su Stand porque teme intoxicar toda la maldita zona. – ¿Ustedes están con él?

Considerando la situación, Jotaro de inmediato piensa mal del muchacho recién llegado, ¡Tenia que ser un aliado de Dio!

Un chico les amenaza con un arma, definitivamente eso no se lo pueden tomar más que como una declaración de guerra, Star Platinum se pone frente a Fugo, enorme y tan amenazante como puede ser.

– _Si no quieres resultar herido baja tu arma, niño. _– le dice a Fugo en fluido italiano. – _¡Tú tampoco te muevas!_ – Amenaza a Jonathan en inglés. – Si se mueve, golpéalo, Kakyoin. Sé que Dio esta aquí, ¿trabajan para ese monstruo?

Por más intimidante que pueda verse Star Platinum, el mal encarado italiano no retrocede con su arma; detrás suyo se manifiesta Purple Haze, con esa aura virulenta a su alrededor.

– Ese monstruo desapareció con _Don Giovanna_ y ese de ahí – hace un gesto hacia Jonathan sin bajar su arma. – Estaba con él.

– No busco pelea, solo quiero regresar a mi habitación...

– No hasta que nos digas dónde se encuentra Dio.

Jonathan cree poder aprovechar toda esa confusión y usar su propia velocidad para salir corriendo.

Pero Jonathan no ve el Stand de Kakyoin, _Hierophant Green_ atravesándose en su camino. Tropieza, prefiriendo caer de espaldas a soltar el cuerpo cubierto de Giorno.

* * *

Josuke escucha todo el escándalo desde el pasillo. Le dan ganas de salir y ver que pasa, pero no quiere dejar a su indefenso padre y a Jolyne solos.

Joseph se adelanta. Le dice a Josuke que le espere ahí, irá a asomarse a ver que sucede. Josuke asiente, finge normalidad junto a Jolyne pero siente culpa por dejar que su padre vaya solo.

Joseph sale de la habitación de Josuke, siguiendo toda la conmoción en el pasillo.

Jolyne ve al anciano salir, masculla un "_yare yare dawa_" y se enfoca en su juego.

* * *

Dio ya esta en el piso de arriba en su habitación, piensa que si Jotaro y Kakyoin están ahí, también lo estaría el viejo Joseph.

Mierda, no podía pelear con los tres, no ahora.

¿Ahora como va por Jojo?

– Malditos sean los Joestar.

Abre la ventana, la vista es muy bonita. Les han enviado unas botellas de vino, Dio las toma y se sirve una copa, van a tener que buscar otro lugar donde quedarse.

El resto del contenido lo vacía sobre la cama y algunos muebles.

A Dio le falta mucho por aprender del mundo moderno, pero sabe algo, los edificios y casa actuales tienes detectores de humo.

No es la primera vez que se provoca un incendio en su presencia, sólo necesita una chispa, que bueno que guardó unos fósforos. Pensaba fumar unos puros, ya que el sentido del olfato no lo tenían atrofiado, por lo menos los fósforos tendría mejor uso.

Dio se asegura de que el fuego se esparza muy bien por la habitación, sólo entonces la deja con toda calma, es un hotel grande y cada piso esa siendo desalojado, el caos es inminente.

Sólo espera que Jonathan sepa usarlo.

* * *

Mientras Dio desperdicia las cosas buenas de su vida, como por ejemplo ese exquisito y carísimo vino, Jonathan la pasa _**muy mal**_ con sus familiares.

Mista ha ocasionado toda una conmoción en la recepción, no solo por la Vespa que metió hasta la recepción, si no porque se le ha ocurrido sacar su arma a la vista de todos.

La situación no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, encima a la confusión esta por unirse Mista, quien ha subido por las escaleras y el pobre llega agotadísimo al piso dónde todos se encuentra justo del lado donde Kakyoin y Jonathan se encuentra. Con la caída se ha descubierto suficiente de Giorno para saber que se trata de él y Mista no esta feliz.

_¿QUÉ HACIA ESE HOMBRE CON GIORNO EN SUS BRAZOS?_

– ¡Suelta a _Don Giovanna,_ bastardo! – Y sin pensarlo ya esta apuntando con su arma a la cabeza de Jonathan. Para Jotaro y Kakyoin no sería difícil percibir al Stand concentrado en esa arma.

Otro niño ha llegado a la pelea, tan hostil como el primero e igual armado con un Stand.

Kakyoin asume que el chico inconsciente debe ser ese _Don Giovanna_ del cual hablan. ¿Acaso eran mafiosos? No es exactamente lo que Kakyoin había esperado ver, imaginaba algo más como _El Padrino._

Esos niños no parecen mafiosos, parecen más modelos de pasarela.

– Jotaro, ellos no están en nuestra contra.

– ¿Puedes asegurarlo? Yo los veo muy hostiles.

Jonathan jala con cuidado a Giorno, tratando de cubrirlo con su propio cuerpo; atento a la pistola que le apunta a la cabeza. Sabe que las balas no van a matarlo, pero tampoco quiere tener que sentir eso.

Considerando que Fugo y Mista no le parecen aliados, Jotaro y Kakyoin también están atorados entre dos usuarios de sStand.

Todo es culpa de Dio.

Y mientras están a nada de comenzar una pelea, la alarma contra incendios perturba el tenso momento. Porque las cosas siempre pueden empeorar.

Según Dio era perfecto, se iba a causar una conmoción que les serviría para huir entre el gentío que seguro saldría asustado del hotel.

El fuego viene desde el piso de arriba y Jonathan sospecha que Dio es el responsable de eso. La única salida es por las escaleras pero para eso tiene que pasar del joven con la pistola.

Mientras el caos invade el lugar, Jonathan le mete una patada (no sin antes disculparse) a Kakyoin para una vez mas intentar darse a la fuga con Giorno.

Un caballero no huye de la pelea aun sabiendo que las tiene de perder; sin embargo Jonathan tiene mucho más de perder en esta ocasión, siendo su prioridad el "bienestar" de Giorno.

_– ¡Hermit Purple!_

Escucha otro grito proveniente del pasillo. Una "soga" espinosa e invisible atrapa al ancestro Joestar de las piernas, tirándole de nuevo y sin posibilidad de liberarse.

Giorno cae al suelo, quedando al descubierto. Se ve su ropa aún manchada con sangre semi-fresca, mismo tramo que les guía hacia la herida en el cuello, claramente ocasionada por una mordida, muy cerca de la marca de la estrella Joestar.

Recapitulemos: Jonathan huye, o lo intenta; la gente sale de las habitaciones entorpeciéndolos a todos, incluyendo Holy que sale gritando que se esta quemando el hotel, Josuke también sale de la habitación cargando a Jolyne.

– ¡Jotaro _san_, Jotaro _san_, han incendiado el hotel!

Y en medio del caos, Giorno yace en el piso, Mista corre a auxiliarlo y el horror en su cara de dibuja al sentir su cuerpo tan frío y al buscar su pulso...

– No… no, no, no… ¡Giorno! ¡Despierta, _amore mio_!

La voz del pistolero se quiebra. Sostiene el cuerpo entre sus brazos, sacudiéndolo suavemente, buscando una señal de vida, la que sea.

El joven está muerto. Jotaro no ignora la marca de la estrella en su cuerpo, ni la herida de lo que claramente fue causada por un par de colmillos cerca de dicha marca; así como no ignora que el viejo a usado su Stand.

– ¡Qué le han hecho!

Fugo deja a un lado la pelea, desapareciendo su Stand para ir a lado de Mista a revisar el estado de Giorno.

Giorno sigue sin responder. Su cuerpo no muestra ningún cambio mas que la palidez de la muerte reflejada en su normalmente bronceada piel.

No, Jonathan no es capaz de aprovechar el estúpido brillante plan de Dio, así que no hay forma en que vaya a unírsele pronto.

Jonathan por más que se mueva y forcejee, siente el como esas espinas invisibles se encajan en la piel. No es exactamente _doloroso_ pero es incómodo y no le permiten moverse.

Joseph mantiene el agarre de su Stand, aun con el caos que se ha armado con la multitud huyendo al ser evacuada. No debería verse tan revitalizado, pero el proteger a su familia va mucho antes que mantener su horrible secreto.

Al acercarse, ve algo que le parece vagamente familiar en ese hombre que tiene atrapado. Lo ha visto antes, pero... _no es posible._

Jolyne busca con la mirada a su padre al salir aferrada de Josuke. Alcanza a verlos y también nota al joven en brazos de otro. Un escalofrío le recorre, es la primera vez que ve a alguien muerto y es peor siendo alguien tan joven como Josuke.

Hay un montón de cosas que Jotaro no entiende ahí. Dio no podría estar vivo, se aseguraron de no dejar nada de él pero los hechos dicen otras cosas, el Stand que percibieron era The World, no sabe como se relacionan esos hombres y esos niños con su enemigo pero otro hecho es que el joven asesinado, y que le recuerda horriblemente a Dio, tiene la marca de los Joestar y una mordida.

¿Una mordida de vampiro? ¿Era posible? Quiere averiguar más pero no es el momento ni el lugar, si el hotel se incendia, su prioridad es su familia.

– ¡Josuke, saca a Jolyne y a Holy de aquí! ¡Anciano, no sueltes a este hombre!

Josuke obedece, toma a Holy de la mano y se la lleva con Jolyne. La gente se aglomera por las escaleras, Josuke las sostiene con ayuda de Crazy Diamond para no perderlas.

Demasiadas preguntas y muy poco tiempo para responderlas. Joseph mantiene como puede el agarre con su Stand, aun si el otro hombre continúa con su forcejeo.

¿Porqué se parece tanto al abuelo Jonathan? Eso no podía ser posible, él llevaba muerto más de un siglo a manos de Dio. Que va, Dio había tomado el cuerpo de Jonathan Joestar descaradamente.

Jonathan aparte que no puede ver a los Stands, tampoco se ha alimentado correctamente en esos días, así que sus fuerzas están mermadas.

Kakyoin tiene problemas para andar, la patada fue mas fuerte de lo que había esperado y tiene que sostenerse de Jotaro para poder andar. No es nada que no pueda repararse con ayuda de Josuke, pero en ese momento lo mas importante es salir de ahí.

Star Platinum asegura a Jonathan, y Jotaro ayuda a Kakyoin a andar, ellos también deben marcharse y se va a llevar al sujeto que estaba con Dio, es su única pista.

La única a la que puede aferrarse de momento.

* * *

Mista esta en shock, mira a Fugo brevemente como si quisiera que le confirmara que se equivoca.

Han perdido a muchos amigos en el camino. Perder a otro, _perder a Giorno,_ que se volvió el héroe del equipo...

Toda la determinación que compartieron, todo el cariño, Mista se siente tan impotente. Se levanta, su arma apunta a los hombres que se escapan pero la mano le tiembla, no puede apuntar, no puede hacer otra cosa que pensar que Giorno se ha ido.

Se siente una basura por no poder vengarlo.

– Tenemos… tenemos que sacar a Don Giovanna de aquí, Fugo… antes de que le vean...

Al igual que Mista, Fugo quiere que todo eso no sea real, que Giorno despierte, aunque sea herido.

Ellos tres fueron los únicos sobrevivientes del grupo original de Bucciarati. No es fácil creer que se había ido.

Fugo tiembla, pero no por la tristeza o el miedo e incertidumbre de lo que sigue a esto.

Es **rabia**. Quiere encontrar al responsable de esto, quiere llenarle de todo su virus y verlo sufrir mientras su cuerpo burbujea y carcome hasta que no quede nada de este.

Pero lo primero es sacar a Giorno de ahí. Retoma el abrigo y lo usa para cubrirlo una vez mas.

– Andando... llevémoslo a casa.

* * *

Cada grupo termina abandonando el hotel, desde afuera se puede ver el bonito incendio que Dio ocasionó. Tal vez hubiera bastado con activar las alarmas o los detectores de otra forma pero Dio y sus grandes ideas.

Y al final ni puede acercarse a Jonathan o a Giorno, de momento le han arrebatado a ambos.

– Jonathan es un idiota.


	7. Chapter 7

El par de mafiosos llevan el cuerpo de su líder a una de sus elegantes casas de seguridad que tienen en la ciudad. Llevarlo desde el hotel hacia aquella locación de forma discreta fue relativamente sencillo, aprovechándose de toda la conmoción causada por el incendio.

Por ahora son los únicos en toda la organización que saben de lo ocurrido. El problema es que esto no va a pasar desapercibido por mucho tiempo y cuando la noticia salga a la luz, es entonces cuando habrán problemas.

¿Qué va a ser de ellos ahora que Giorno no está?

Giorno Giovanna yace ahora sobre la cómoda cama de su propia habitación, cubierto por su sábanas de pies a cabeza. Las Sex Pistols están sobre él, intentando despertarlo cada uno a su manera, a excepción de C_inque_ que solo llora sobre el pecho de Giorno.

Mista le llorará toda la noche, sentado a su lado. Quizá no es un llanto desconsolado pero de repente es como si a través de la figura de Giorno, todo lo que tuvieron se hubiera esfumado. Piensa en aquellos que perdieron y de repente sus vidas parecen haberse sacrificado en vano.

– Peleó tanto para lograr esto, Fugo. Perdimos tanto en el camino...¡No puede morir así! ¡No él! ¿Qué va a hacer esta ciudad sin él? _¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?_ – Se cubre el rostro, no es momento para llorar pero no puede controlarse.

– No podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, Mista...

– Sigue siendo nuestro _Don,_ merece un entierro digno. Tenemos que hacer los preparativos… lo que pase después no importa.

– Le daremos su entierro y después... después mataremos a esos dos.

Una idea se cruza por la mente de Fugo. Tal vez aun podían mantener la paz, pero para eso tendrían que mantener la verdad oculta. Si Diavolo pudo gobernar por tanto tiempo desde las sombras, ¿Porqué ellos no?

Sacude la cabeza, desechando la idea inmediatamente. Giorno no habría aprobado eso, él había decidido que lo mejor era mostrarse en lugar de ocultarse y seguro habría mantenido eso hasta el final.

Fugo posa una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Mista, dandole un leve apretón.

– ¿Porqué se fue con esos hombres...?

Fugo no tiene la respuesta a eso. Carajo, no tiene las respuestas a ninguna de las interrogantes que han quedado en el aire.

Les espera un día largo, Fugo le sugiere a Mista irse a dormir, el hará guardia por unas horas para asegurar que no hayan sido seguidos.

Mista niega, él y sus Sex Pistols se quedarán velando por Giorno, así como debió hacerlo desde un inicio.

Para ser un tipo alegre y optimista se ve completamente destrozado.

Fugo podría reñirle a Mista, gritarle que el quedarse lamentándose no iba a traer de vuelta a su preciado _Don_.

En lugar de eso, Fugo asiente escuetamente y sale de la habitación a dormir. Está agotado, emocionalmente hablando y esa noche lloraría en silencio por todo lo que perdieron.

– Cómo pudiste permitir que te pasara esto, Giorno...

* * *

Fugo no puede dormir.

Yace en su cama con la mirada pegada al techo. Se siente tan impotente, debió ir con Mista a seguir a Giorno, debió estar ahí para deshacerse de ese par de extranjeros.

Es tan surreal todo lo ocurrido. Solo iban a pasar un par de días en el hotel para vigilar al par de "turistas'', nunca esperaron que se tratase de _vampiros_. Jodidos, puñeteros vampiros. Mista le llora y Fugo jura venganza contra los responsables.

Y aun queda la incógnita de los otros usuarios de Stand que encontraron en el hotel. ¿Qué carajo hacen en Roma?

Sale de su habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación que funge más como una oficina. Tiene tantas preguntas, y cree saber quién puede responderle.

La habitación está casi cubierta en la penumbra, a excepción de una lámpara que alumbra una pecera, donde duerme una tortuga debajo de su luz.

El _Don_ está muerto y el primero a quien había que informarle era a su _consigliere,_ su segundo al mando.

Con cuidado, Fugo mete su mano en la pecera, tocando la llave incrustada en la espalda de la tortuga. El Stand de esta se activa de inmediato, transportando a Fugo al interior de la espaciosa sala en la gema.

– ¿No es muy tarde como para que estés despierto? – Pregunta el francés sentado en el sofá.

– Lo mismo puedo decir de ti.

Jean Pierre Polnareff.

Fugo no estuvo ahí cuando conocieron a ese hombre, pero Giorno le había contado todo lo ocurrido después de su partida. De una u otra forma, ese hombre quedó atrapado adentro de la tortuga, convirtiéndose en el segundo al mando de Passione.

– Dormir es para los vivos. Te ves hecho un desastre, ¿Qué rayos ha pasado?

– Giorno está muerto.

Polnareff se queda callado. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¡Se supone que el Requiem lo hacía prácticamente invencible!

– Encontramos dos sujetos anoche, Giorno decidió partir con ellos. – Continúa Fugo con su relato. – No sé… no sé que mierda sucedió. No eran simples usuarios de Stand, eran _vampiros. _Jodidos vampiros como si fuesen salidos de una estúpida película de horror.

– E-espera. ¿Dijiste vampiros?

El gesto del francés lo dice todo. No había escuchado de un caso así en mucho tiempo. No desde…

No desde Egipto.

Fugo se da cuenta de su cara. Tal parece que Polnaeff sabía más de lo que les había dicho.

– Es imposible. Los vampiros no- no puede haber más. Tenemos la única máscara que queda, no hay forma que se hayan creado más a menos que––

– Aún hay. Nosotros los vimos – responde Fugo con la voz llena de ira y tristeza, entre cortada. – ¡Los vimos y ellos asesinaron a Giorno!

Las lágrimas acaban por salir de esos ojos rojizos. Las piernas flaquean, el agotamiento es demasiado. Fugo cae sentado en el sofá.

– Los vimos… n-no queríamos creerlo. Tenían un Stand. Era… mierda, era _enorme._

Imposible. Aquello era simplemente imposible. Polnareff no quiere creer que se pueda tratar de quien sospecha.

– ¿Cómo eran esos sujetos?

– Ingleses. – Se limpia la cara con los brazos. Odia sentirse así, como un jodido crío llorando. – Uno era rubio, s-se hacía llamar Dio. Hazme el jodido favor, _Dio_.

Ese nombre. No, es imposible que Dio siga con vida. ¡Si lo hicieron cenizas! ¡Se aseguraron de esparcir esas malditas cenizas por el desierto!

– _Merde_. – Es lo único que dice Polnareff.

Si Dio está vivo, si Giorno ha sido eliminado y por lo tanto también Requiem… ¿Qué será de ellos? ¿Y si la flecha cayó en manos de Dio? Tiene que contactar a Jotaro, tiene que advertirle.

– Escúchame bien, Fugo. – Se acerca al albino. – Tenemos que contactar a Jotaro Kujo. Recuerda ese nombre, si hay alguien que puede lidiar con este _problema_ es él.

Fugo levanta la mirada. Polnareff tiene una larga historia que contarle y el tiempo apremia. Así que le escucha, le escucha con la misma atención que escuchaba a Giorno al darle una misión.

O eso intenta, acabando por dormirse a la mitad de aquel relato.

* * *

Las horas pasan, eventualmente Mista cae dormido entre sollozos, sosteniendo la fría mano de Giorno.

El despunte del alba anuncia un nuevo día, aunque eso no es algo que se pueda ver desde el interior de la oscura habitación.

Giorno abre los ojos, despertando de su letargo. Le extraña el encontrarse cubierto por las sábanas que reconoce de su habitación; siente una cálida mano sobre la suya y al destaparse la cara lo primero que encuentra es a Mista dormido.

Reconoce el lugar, es una de sus casas de seguridad pero no recuerda cómo llegó ahí. Su último recuerdo es—

Suelta a Mista para llevar su mano hacia el cuello. Encuentra la herida, dos punzadas profundas en su cuello, a la altura de la arteria. No duele, pero le provoca un incómodo escozor.

Lo siguiente que percibe es el olor de Mista. Por supuesto, Mista siempre ha tenido un aroma bastante peculiar, pero hay algo distinto en él; Mista huele _delicioso_, como si fuera algo comestible.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, retoma su mano, llevándola cuidadosamente hacia su rostro para olerla. Qué va, más que olerlo es el restregar su nariz contra la muñeca. Pasa la lengua por su piel, poco antes de soltar una mordida. No es una mordida fuerte, y él aun no cuenta con colmillos afilados así que no logra abrir la piel pero seguro eso despertaría a su amigo.

– ¡_Au_! Basta chicos… estoy muy cansado…

Lo primero que piensa Mista es que las Sex Pistols le han mordido; a veces pasa cuando no les da de comer a sus horas y anoche con lo sucedido olvidó darles de cenar.

Entonces abre los ojos y...

Guido Mista, el mejor pistolero de todo Passione, pega un grito muy poco masculino como si hubiera visto a un muerto. Cosa que si ha visto.

El grito toma a Giorno de sorpresa; suelta la mano ajena y retrocede, cayéndose de la cama.

– Mista, por favor... no grites.

Se levanta, tembloroso y aun debilitado, apoyándose de la cama. Le duele la cabeza y se siente mareado junto con esa hambre que no se va. Podría hasta jurar que puede escuchar los latidos de Mista.

El grito despierta a Fugo quien en menos de un minuto ya se encuentra en el marco de la puerta, incrédulo de lo que ve.

– ¡Giorno se convirtió en un zombie, Fugo! ¡Esos bastardos los convirtieron en un zombie!

Mista está asustado y su primera reacción es pensar en dispararle para darle paz al alma de su amado; pero apenas saca el arma, las Sex Pistols brincan sobre Giorno, felices de de verle con ''vida''.

– No soy un zombie, Mista...

Fugo no se mueve de donde se encuentra, aún en shock de ver a Giorno con vida después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

– Pero _**no**_ _puedes_ estar vivo. Es imposible, nosotros— nosotros te vimos _muerto_. ¡Estabas muerto hasta hace unas horas! ¿Cómo es esto posible, GioGio?

Giorno se queda en silencio un momento, recapitulando todos los hechos de esa noche.

Recuerda el ataque, la mordida; recuerda el _dolor_ y después la _nada_. Como si hubiese caído en un breve coma. La jaqueca que tiene es una prueba de que no está muerto y que ciertamente no es un zombie. Pero tampoco puede asegurarse de que está _vivo_.

– _Estaba _muerto. – Mira de mala gana al arma de Mista. Casualmente sus manos se ocupan en acariciar a los Sex Pistols. – Baja esa cosa, Mista. Estoy bien, sólo... solo tengo _sed_. Necesito un poco de agua.

– Fugo… ¿Pu-puedes traerle un poco de agua?

Fugo entrecierra los ojos, mirando con sospecha a Giorno. Le debe su lealtad, le aceptó de vuelta a Passione aun después de haber abandonado al grupo durante la rebelión.

No puede decirle que no a su Don, así que se retira a servirle un vaso con agua.

Mista, hombre valiente de Passione, fiel a su Don se ha quedado petrificado ante la situación. Cuando vio a Giorno muerto, en algún punto de la noche quiso morirse con él; no lo hizo porque sin duda Giorno pensaría que era un cobarde y no podían dejar a Fugo solo.

Termina por caérsele la pistola de las manos. Da un paso y luego otro y al final se avienta a abrazar a Giorno.

Giorno cae de nuevo al suelo sosteniendo a Mista. Le abraza de vuelta, le gusta su olor y el calor que emana de su piel.

– Lamento haberme ido solo, pero... debía estar seguro. No iba a arriesgarlos a ustedes.

– ¡Por muy Don que seas, no voy a separarme de ti de nuevo!

Un beso en los labios es lo que le da en lo que Fugo vuelve con el agua, el rubio le había hecho pasar la peor noche de su vida.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Giorno acepta gustoso ese beso, aun si le ha tomado de sorpresa. Le alegra ver a Mista de nuevo, por un momento en verdad pensó que no les volvería a ver.

– ¿Serás ahora mi guardaespaldas?

– Eres _Don Giovanna_ necesitas protección extra y yo soy el mejor tirador de toda Italia.

Las Sex Pistols lo corroboran con sus vocecitas chillonas.

– ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué te hicieron esos malditos extranjeros? ¿Quienes eran esos hombres, Giorno?

¿Es cosa suya o Giorno se siente muy frío? Tenían que llevarlo al médico, por suerte había un par de confianza.

– Ellos no son humanos, pero creo que eso ya lo habrás sospechado. Dio, el que tiene el Stand, él es... es mi padre.

– Extraño parentesco, _Skywalker_. – Interrumpe Fugo trayendo consigo un vaso y la jarra llena de agua. – ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso, GioGio?

– Tiene la misma marca que yo y su Stand, The World, tiene la misma energía que Gold Experience. Es algo que simplemente _sentí_.

Mista recobra la compostura en presencia de Fugo, no es que sea un gran secreto los sentimientos que guarda por Giorno.

– Y por ello te fuiste con ellos. Giorno. No te creía tan confiado, además si ese hombre con el monstruoso Stand es tu padre, ¿Porqué te atacaron? Te encontramos en brazos del otro hombre, en el hotel, había otros sujetos con Stands ahí ¡Ya verás cuando los encuentre, pagarán por lo que te hicieron!

– Los subestimé por el parentesco. Dio... él me mordió – señala la herida en su cuello. – Puedo cerrar la herida pero perdí muchas sangre. ¿Tenemos reservas aquí?

– ¡Ya entiendo! Entonces por eso te veía tan mal, consumió toda tu sangre. Fuimos unos idiotas, ¡Debimos llevarte al hospital!

Ahora Mista piensa que sólo le "chuparon" la sangre a Giorno y que sobrevivió gracias a su increíble Stand.

– Un par de bolsas. Los otros sujetos creían que nosotros estábamos con Dio, Mista.

– ¿Consideras que son potenciales aliados, Fugo? Si tienen intereses en común, podríamos encargarnos de ofrecerles un trato y cazar a ese imbécil.

– Tendremos que vigilarlos a ellos también. ¿Porqué no estamos en el hotel?

– Hubo un incendio en el hotel, Giorno, no sabemos los detalles pero dudo que sea coincidencia.

– Rastrearlos no será complicado, sólo necesitamos sus datos de reserva en el hotel. Puedo conseguir esa información.

Giorno asiente, una vez más manteniéndose silencioso, pensativo. Por más agua que beba, aquella sed no se ha esfumado. Lo que necesita en realidad es sangre. Lo sabe aún sin saberlo.

– El cuerpo humano puede aguantar hasta cierta cantidad de sangre perdida, Mista. Me atrevo a decir que Dio bebió mucho más que la cantidad necesaria.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con esto, Giorno?

– Que un hospital no habría hecho la diferencia a tiempo.

No tiene motivos por los cuales ocultarles la verdad a ellos dos. Confía plenamente en ellos, han pasado por demasiado como para no hacerlo.

– Estando al borde de la muerte... Dio me dio de beber su sangre. No sé que efecto pueda tener esto sobre mi, pero sé que esto no es temporal. – Hace una otra pausa, bebiendo directamente de la jarra de agua. – También sé que _necesito_ sangre.

A Mista le habría encantado quedarse con la idea inicial, hubiera preferido de momento ninguna explicación más de Giorno.

Mista no es tonto, pero prefiere creer que entendió mal.

– Eso es obvio, Giorno, necesitas una transfusión...porque no te referirás a...

¿Beberla? No, mierda, eso debía ser una broma.

– Ambos sabemos a qué me refiero, Mista.

Se acaba la jarra de agua, la deja a un lado de la cama. Fugo se adelanta para salir de la habitación en busca de sus reservas de sangre. Siempre tienen en las casas de seguridad en caso de emergencia.

– No me agrada ese prospecto, sin embargo las opciones son limitadas. – Mira fijamente a Mista; sus ojos turquesa han tomado un tono más frío. – No pienso salir por las noches en busca de una víctima, hay métodos más civilizados y tenemos los medios para cubrirlo.

Giorno, su _amore_ y su _Don_ puede que sea un vampiro. A Mista le causa escalofríos pero lo ve y pese a que se ve pálido y sus ojos un tanto diferentes, no deja de ser Giorno; el chico con el que ha recorrido ese largo y tortuoso camino.

¿Tiene miedo? Sí, un poco, por todo lo que implica su naturaleza y por temor a que Giorno acabe por ser como su anterior jefe.

¡No, no!¡Es Giorno!¡Giorno jamás será como él!

Giorno es justo, aún en ese mundo de mierda le considera bueno.

– Todas tus necesidades serán atendidas, Giorno, como siempre – su mano acaba en el rostro de Giorno, una caricia poco propia de un subordinado, incluso de un amigo – ¿Qué haremos con esos hombres? Sólo pídemelo y los traeré ante ti.

Giorno ha visto lo que el poder le hace a la gente. Lo vio en Diavolo y su obsesión por mantenerse en la cima, a tal grado de querer asesinar a su propia hija; ha visto a Dio y duda que ellos dos sean tan distintos. Incluso sus Stands tienen habilidades similares.

Giorno se jura a si mismo no ser como ellos. Que esa misma determinación que lo llevó a donde se encuentra ahora le sirva para mantenerle en el camino de la justicia. _Su justicia._

Mientras tenga a sus amigos a su lado podrá continuar con su camino.

Una vez más siente esa cálida caricia sobre su cara. De todo el equipo, fue Mista con quien tuvo su primera misión y con quien mejor trabajaba.

– Confío en que así será, Mista. – Sostiene la mano con la suya, tan fría como el resto de su cuerpo. – Dio y Jonathan vendrán por su cuenta. Están buscando la máscara de piedra; no sé que quieren con esta, pero no me fío de sus intenciones.

– Cuando vengan por ti los haremos que paguen lo que te hicieron, no seremos piadosos

Por supuesto Mista no considera que se trata de un vampiro con un Stand, enfrentarse a Dio no será sencillo.

– Respecto al otro grupo, haremos como sugirió Fugo: los buscaremos e intentaremos negociar con ellos. Quiero saber si en verdad son aliados o una amenaza.

– Si son aliados son bienvenidos,. En verdad espero que lo sean… por su bien espero que lo sean. – Esa mano tan fría de Giorno la lleva sus labios y la besa. – _Mio amore,_ no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma, de todos nosotros eres el único que no tiene derecho a morir. Passione y Roma te necesitan.

Y diría que él también lo necesita, pero eso es demasiado obvio.

– Sospecho que el morir ya no es una opción para mí.

Nunca lo ha sido. No teniendo ese estilo de vida; han logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo que no está dispuesto a sacrificar su trabajo, _su sueño,_ sólo porque ahora es lo que es.

– Los vampiros también se mueren ¿No has visto las películas?

Mista toma nota mental de no volver a comer ajo y tendrá que quitar los crucifijos de todas sus casas de seguridad, ¿Será verdad que los vampiros no pueden entrar a un lugar sin ser invitados?

– Esta no es una película, tendremos que hacer unas cuantas pruebas.

Siempre ha sido un joven curioso, le gusta leer y en este caso quiere experimentar cuales son sus nuevas capacidades y sus propios límites.

Con la mano libre toma a Mista del mentón. Poco a poco acorta toda distancia entre ellos hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos.

– Prometo no volver a asustarte así. - Susurra a casi nada de besarlo.

– Una más y no me va a importar que seas nuestro Don – responde con ese mismo susurro. – Las Sex Pistols y yo te vamos a dar una lección.

Tan cerca y no siente aliento provenir de Giorno, esta frío y pálido como un muerto y aún en esa situación sigue siendo tan hermoso que roba el aliento.

– Fugo vendrá en cualquier momento y tú necesitas… ¿Alimentarte? – Se aparta, no antes de besar su frente. – Te prepararé un baño, ¡Pero no te acostumbres! No soy tu ama de llaves.

Fugo carraspea, interrumpiendo el momento. No sabe cuánta sangre va a necesitar Giorno, así que lleva consigo varias bolsas. Algunas provienen del banco de sangre de Roma, otras son donaciones propias.

Giorno deja ir a Mista y toma un par de bolsas entre sus manos. Se sienten frías, han estado en refrigeración. El instinto le hace morder una de las bolsas pero, al no tener colmillos, no logra abrir el plástico.

Fugo le quita la bolsa, abriéndola por la parte posterior y, para evitar un desastre le introduce una pajilla.

– Eso es inecesario.

– No tienes colmillos. Es esto o dejar un desastre que yo no pienso limpiar.

No reclama más, se pone a beber de la bolsa como si fuera la botella de vino mas costosa de toda Italia. La sangre le sabe _gloriosa_ y tiene un aroma muy familiar. Una ojeada a la etiqueta es suficiente para comprobar que esa bolsa en particular es de Mista.

Aparta las bolsas provenientes del banco de sangre, sintiéndose más atraído a las donaciones de Mista y Fugo; Giorno bebe de estas, aunque se queja del sabor de la que pertenece a Fugo.

– No lo sé, huele... raro. Debe ser por tu Stand.

– Bueno, mierda, eso es algo que no quería saber.

– Pensé que sería información relevante.

– ¿Para ti o para nosotros?

Giorno se encoge de hombros y no dice más. Una vez bebido el contenido de las bolsas, las abre para acabar de lamer hasta la última gota.

Lo peor de todo es que aún tiene sed; sin embargo ya no considera el morder a sus amigos.

No le gusta tener la casa a oscuras, no está acostumbrado a vivir sin luz aun si su vista ha mejorado gracias a su condición.

Por fortuna para la salud mental de Mista, no ve a Giorno beber su sangre. De momento no lo ha pensando pero él y Fugo son potenciales presas para su Don.

O para sus padres.

Mista se pregunta si Giorno puede salir de día, como no lo sabe procura que todas las cortinas de la casa estén cerradas para que el sol no lo dañe.

* * *

Mientras tanto los hilos de Passione se mueven para averiguar dónde están aquellos extranjeros con Stands. No cuesta nada averiguarlo y para esa misma tarde Mista ya le esta preguntando a Giorno si quiere ir a verlos.

El tiempo pasa y Giorno no de la casa de seguridad durante el resto del día. Espera las noticias sobre los otros extranjeros y al tenerlas su decisión es sencilla.

– Si queremos su confianza tenemos que presentarnos en persona. Ustedes vendrán conmigo, espero que no terminemos en hostilidades.

– Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto, Giorno, honestamente parecían sólo una familia pasando sus vacaciones, había una mujer y una niña con ellos. – Cosa que confirma después de la pertinente investigación. – Claro que no son gente normal y no podemos ignorar que son usuarios de Stand. Investigamos sus nombres, ¿Te dicen algo?

Ofrece a su Don una lista con el nombre de la familia. El único como un Joestar como tal es Joseph, Holy aún mantiene su apellido de casada. Joseph es el más interesante del grupo; investigando un poco más se pudo averiguar que esta casado con una mujer oriunda de Italia y hay registros del hombre entrando al país hacia unos 60 años.

– Podría ser coincidencia y sólo tratarse de un viaje familiar como dices.

¿Porque quién en su sano juicio traería una niña pequeña a una misión?

Revisa cuidadosamente cada archivo con la información de los extranjeros. Los nombres en su mayoría son japoneses, el único que atrae su atención es del viejo Joestar.

– _Joestar_... Es el mismo apellido que mi padre. Mi _verdadero_ padre. ¿Alguna vez les conté que mi madre era japonesa?

– Pensé que tu apellido era Giovanna.

– Es el de mi padrastro. Lo adquirí al tener la ciudadanía italiana.

– ¿El hombre rubio se apellida Joestar? Veré que puedo investigar sobre él. No me gusta que esa gente este relacionada con ese bastardo ya no se que pensar, ¿Vienen persiguiéndolo o vienen con él?

– Eso creo. – No quiere explicar toda la parte sobre el haber sido procreado por el cuerpo robado de Jonathan.

Está decidido. Nada de eso puede ser sólo coincidencia. Tiene que verles lo mas pronto posible, pero aún hay sol allá afuera. Giorno se acomoda contra una pared de la habitación, a lado de la ventana cubierta con las gruesas cortinas.

– Mista, quiero intentar algo. Abre un poco la cortina, por favor.

– ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Y si te quemas? ¡Yo no voy a ser el culpable de que te hagas cenizas!

– Los vampiros tienen colmillos, cosa que yo no tengo. Quiero saber cuáles son mis límites; si me quemo puedo curarme con Gold Experience.

Giorno habla con la misma seguridad que siempre usa al proponer un arriesgado plan. Mista no está muy convencido, suena como a un jodido plan que va a salir totalmente mal.

No es que no confíe en Gold Experience, es que Giorno ya le hizo pasar por un muy mal rato y no quiere que se repita

– Si te digo que no estoy de acuerdo lo vas a hacer de todas formas ¿cierto?

Resignado va hacia la ventana, abriendo la cortina de poco a poco. Por lo menos no es un día cuatro, así que tan mala suerte no tendrán.

Fugo cree que es una idea muy estúpida; casi tan estúpida como la de infectarse con el virus de Purple Haze, cosa que Giorno también ha hecho anteriormente.

Hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal con ese plan, pero valía la pena el hacer el intento.

Los rayos del sol de filtran por la cortina abierta, Giorno mira dudoso la luz pero se acerca cuidadosamente de todas formas. Estira un brazo en dirección al rayo de luz, dejando que su mano se ilumine con esta.

Se siente cálida, como siempre ha sido en Roma, un poco más de lo normal para esas fechas. En un principio no le quema y eso para Giorno es una muy grata sorpresa; sin embargo retira la mano de la luz al sentir una leve irritación.

¿Quién diría que iban a sentir angustia por enfrentarse al sol? Mista contiene el aliento, casi se imagina la mano de Giorno haciéndose cenizas al instante pero no, nada malo sucede por lo menos a simple vista.

Giorno pensó lo mismo que Mista, y ni se diga de Fugo que el pobre se ve más pálido de lo usual por la pura angustia.

– Eso… ¿Eso quiere decir que no eres un vampiro?

– No lo sé. Es decir— no es posible que esté vivo. – Se rasca la mano. – Saldremos. Sólo necesito bloqueador solar.

– Bebiste esa sangre por nada ¿Cierto?

– Si fue así entonces que jodido desperdicio.

– No lo fue.

Ya no sabe qué carajo le está pasando y eso es lo que más le aterra. Pero no quiere preocupar más al par, especialmente a Mista.

Bien mejor no hablar más del tema. Mista va a buscar el bloqueador al baño, regresa con este y de paso le pone su gorrito, mejor no escatimar en protección.

Se toma su tiempo para vestirse, un traje negro con detalles dorados y el gorro de Mista que no le combina nada y huele extraño; pero aprecia el gesto.

No es que Mista no se bañe, es que no ha lavado el gorrito desde que la compró. _hace tres años_. A veces tampoco lava su suéter… o sus pantalones.

A pesar de la dudosa higiene de Mista, entre él y Fugo, es Mista quien tiene un aroma más apetitoso.

Fugo sabe que hay algo entre esos dos. No lo niega, Giorno es hermoso y a pesar de su "accidente" de anoche se sigue viendo igual de bello.

Cuando Giorno esta vestido y listo, Mista se lo come con la mirada; a veces hasta le molesta que sea su Don y tengan que mantener ciertas formalidades.

– ¿Esta bien para ti si caminamos, Giorno? En dado caso de que alguien te haya visto anoche en mal estado, es mejor que te vean sano y salvo, los chismes corren muy rápido por esta ciudad.

– Efectivamente, lo mejor es aparentar que nada ha sucedido. Daremos un paseo y después iremos a buscar a los Joestar.

– Aun tienes la herida. – Señala Fugo con un gesto hacia su cuello.

Giorno asa la mano por la herida, aún sintiéndola a pesar de haber usado a Gold Experience para sanarla. Frunce el ceño y se deshace su trenza para cubrirla con su dorado cabello.

– Problema resuelto. Andando.

– Siempre podemos decir que fue un chupetón de alguna de las novias de Don Giovanna.

Y por _novias_ Mista claramente se refiere a él mismo, como gusto diría que se lo hizo él.

– Claro, de sus _novias_.

No, eso ni Fugo se la cree. Mucho menos Giorno, pero prefiere ahorrarse el comentario hasta cuando estén a solas. Ahora tienen un día por delante y muchas cosas por hacer.

¿Cómo se tomarán los Joestar el verle con vida? No, más bien, ¿Qué hará con Dio y Jonathan una vez los haya encontrado?


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno bandamax, antes de empezar el capitulo, quiero pedir una disculpa por la demora.

El cable del cargador de mi laptop valió pura verga así que anda actualmente en coma. Este capítulo fue editado desde el celular. It was hell, 0/10 not recommended.

—

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Roma; los Joestar han hallado otro lugar en donde continuar con su estadía.

Volver al hotel no era opción, aún si el incendio ha sido controlado rápidamente, Jotaro no va a llevar a su familia al mismo sitio donde apareció Dio. Hace falta echar de nuevo mano de la Fundación Speedwagon para encontrar un lugar donde quedarse.

Esta vez se trata de un departamento bastante decente, donde pueden interrogar al hombre con toda la calma del mundo.

Josuke se encarga de Kakyoin y Jotaro hace un pobre intento de consolar a su hija; no es tipo de impresiones que quiere que una niña pequeña se lleve.

Jolyne se durmió en algún punto de la noche, aunque parece estar intranquila entre sueños.

– No es por nada pero creo que ese tipo te rompió un par de huesos, ¿Será humano? – Comenta Josuke tras haber reparado la pierna de Kakyoin.

– Esa fuerza no es humana ni tampoco parece tener un Stand.

– Podría ser un vampiro como Dio.

Un vampiro, esa idea no suena nada descabellada; no tanto sabiendo que es Dio quien está detrás de todo esto.

¿Acaso ese malnacido no podía permanecer muerto por un maldito momento?

– ¿Vamos a interrogarlo? Tal vez él ayudó a Dio a volver. – Josuke no conoció a ese tal Dio, pero ha oído suficiente sobre él, así que solo de mencionarlo tiene miedo. –O tal vez se trate de alguien más.

– ¡Conozco muy bien el Stand de ese bastardo, era Dio!

Jotaro grita innecesariamente a Josuke; es su rabia, frustración y preocupación hablando, se ha desquitado con la primer alma inocente que se le cruzó.

Josuke da un paso hacia atrás. A veces Jotaro es mucho más aterrador que cualquier villano con el que se haya cruzado antes.

Jolyne se despierta con el grito de su padre. No sabe qué está pasando ni el porqué le grita a Josuke, así que se sigue haciendo la dormida para escuchar todo.

– Es poco probable que sea alguien más, Josuke. – Agrega Kakyoin con toda la calma que Jotaro carece. – Peleamos contra él, sabemos cómo funciona su Stand.

– A mi no me parece un mal hombre. Pobrecillo, ¿Tendrá hambre?

Holy, como siempre, viendo de la mejor manera a otros.

– Es aliado de Dio.

– _Daddy_, ¿No te parece familiar?

Joseph ha permanecido en silencio desde que salieron del hotel. Si, ese hombre le parece demasiado familiar para su gusto.

Holy no entiende el porqué tanta hostilidad. Ella solo piensa que su invitado puede tener hambre, busca algo en la cocina del apartamento. No hay gran cosa, solo unas naranjas y manzanas, así que mientras ellos discuten qué hacer con su "invitado", ella va al baño donde Jonathan ha sido encerrado.

– La única pista que tenemos es ese hombre. – Mismo hombre que Joseph lo ve muy parecido al abuelo Joestar que salía en las viejas fotos de la abuela Erina. – Como dice Josuke, deberíamos interrogarlo.

– ¡Y luego podemos usarlo para atraer a Dio, Joestar _san_!

– Dudo que le interesen sus esbirros, es evidente que lo abandonó a su suerte. – Jotaro no tiene idea de cuán importante es Jonathan para Dio. – Después de averiguar lo que necesitamos, nos desharemos de él.

Jotaro lo decide con toda la sangre fría, cree que lo más sensato es no arriesgarse ni un poco y deshacerse de todo lo relacionado con Dio.

A Joseph no le gusta la manera tan fría en la que Jotaro se expresa. No quiere imaginar cómo sería si se entera de su situación.

– Si Dio está aquí entonces debe de tener más seguidores suyos cerca. Sabe que nosotros estamos aquí así que seguro mandará a alguien.

– Tendremos que pelear, no nos queda otra opción. Viejo, sé que ya no estás en condiciones de enfrentarte a otros – aunque Jotaro podría jurar que ve hasta más joven desde hace rato – pero necesitaremos todo el apoyo posible. Jolyne y mi madre volverán a Japón lo antes posible.

– Ayudaré en lo que pueda. – O en lo que su farsa le permita.

El viejo Joestar mira al grupo y se da cuenta de algo: ¡¿Donde esta Holy?!

– ¡Holy!

– Estaba aquí hace un instante...

Sólo basta mirar hacia la puerta del baño para ver que esta abierta.

La poca sangre se le va al piso al darse cuenta que Holy no está y la puerta del maldito baño está abierta. Joseph se va detrás de Jotaro y Kakyoin para apoyar.

Jolyne aprovecha para escabullirse a ver qué sucede y porqué todos se alarman por su abuela.

* * *

Para suerte de Jonathan, Jotaro lo ha encerrado en un baño donde no entra la luz del sol.

Sabe que podría tirar la puerta sin ningún problema e intentar escapar, pero también sabe que no será cosa fácil. Tal vez si coopera haga todo menos complicado.

Jonathan permanece sentado en el suelo de la regadera. No sabe ni siquiera qué hora es o cuánto faltaba para el amanecer; la idea de salir es riesgosa.

Escucha pasos acercándose. Levanta la vista hacia la puerta cuando esta se abre.

– ¿Hola? ¿Puedes entenderme?

– ¿Erina...?

JoJo se reincorpora, manteniendo su distancia de esa mujer. Viéndola bien se da cuenta que no es Erina, aunque su parecido es inegable.

– ¿Erina? ¿Eso es italiano? Me llamo Holy, pensé que podrías tener hambre y te traje esto – bien tranquila y confiada se acerca a Jonathan ofreciendole todas las frutas que encontró – ¿Cómo te llamas?

Esa mujer se acerca sin temor, mostrando la misma amabilidad y compasión que su difunta esposa.

– Disculpa... es sólo que me recordaste a alguien a quien quería. – Dudoso, acorta la distancia para tomar la fruta.

– Mucho gusto, Holy; me llamo Jonathan Joestar.

– ¡Pero que coincidencia! Mi apellido también es Joestar— bueno, de soltera, _dad_ también es Joestar, el mundo es tan pequeño.

Para ese momento, Jotaro y Star Platinum se dirigen hacia el baño, ambos igual de imponentes (a pesar que Jonathan sólo puede ver a Jotaro).

– ¡Maldita mujer, te dije que no te acercaras!

Holy y su aura amorosa y pacífica contrasta mucho con su hijo.

– ¡No van a creerlo pero se apellida Joestar como nosotros! ¿De causalidad no tendrás una marca cerca del cuello? ¡Eso sería una gran sorpresa! A lo mejor eres otro hijo ilegítimo de mi daddy.

– ¿Una marca...?

Jonathan tiene una idea de qué marca es a la cual se refieren.

– Ese niño, en el hotel... tambien tenía una marca. – Agrega Jolyne, asomándose entre el grupo de adultos.

– ¡Jolyne, tú no puedes estar aquí! -A pesar de la intromisión, su hija le recuerda un detalle muy importante que le hace mirar a su abuelo. – Cuántas veces engañaste a mi abuela, maldito anciano?

– ¿Eh? ¿Tengo más hermanos? _¡Oh no!_ – Josuke hasta hace la misma expresión que Joseph con ambas manos sosteniendo su cara. – ¡Eso quiere decir que uno de mis hermanos es un aliado de Dio!

– ¡Sólo la engañé una vez! – Esa no es la mejor respuesta que puede dar, pero está muy seguro que sólo fue infiel una vez. – ¡Mi único hijo ilegítimo es Josuke!

Joseph no está ayudando a su caso.

Jotaro, con todo el tacto del mundo, empuja a su madre y se pone frente a Jonathan. A la fuerza le jala la ropa hasta ver la marca en forma de estrella.

Vuelve a mirar a su abuelo acusadoramente.

Y ahí no para la cosa, luego le abre la boca para confirmar que Jonathan tiene colmillos.

Jonathan no está muy complacido con ver el trato que recibe Holy, ella es muy amable como para merecer eso.

Así que mientras Jotaro le inspecciona de forma muy ruda, Jonathan aprovecha ese breve momento para soltarle la mordida, aun si solo alcanza a darle en la mano.

Y por fin alguien le da su merecido a Jotaro.

– ¡Maldito!

Como es de esperarse, Jotaro no se toma nada bien eso.

Jonathan no se lleva una buena primera impresión de su tataranieto, del cual desconoce aun su parentesco. Lo que si se lleva es un buen puñetazo que le hace chocar contra la pared.

De no ser por la habilidad de Crazy Diamond, sin duda los Joestar tendrían que pagar una fortuna por daños materiales.

– Esa... no es forma de tratar a una dama. – Jonathan se levanta de nuevo, en pose de pelea digno de un boxeador de su época. Porque hay cosas que nunca cambian. – Mucho menos a una tan amable como ella.

– ¡Jotaro no! ¡Es de la familia! – Y ahi anda la pobre mujer intentando jalar al bruto de su hijo para apartarlo de su posible hermano.

– ¡Chicos, creo que necesitamos calmarnos! – Josuke al igual que Holy, prefiere evitar una pelea inecesaria. – ¿Porqué no nos tomamos un respiro y escuchamos a mi medio hermano?

– Josuke, deja de decir que es mi hijo, no lo es. Jotaro, basta. Creo que de haber estado en nuestra contra habría atacado a Holy antes que nos diéramos cuenta.

No es como si Joseph en verdad confiara en ese hombre. Pero su imagen y su forma de ser le parecen demasiado extrañas.

Jotaro tiene cara de que le quiere reventar la cabeza a golpes, como si Jonathan fuera el mismísimo Dio.

– _Yare yare... _

En nombre de la paz (y su salud mental) mejor se da la vuelta y sale del baño, contar hasta diez nunca le ha servido.

Kakyoin sale del baño detrás de Jotaro. Alguien debía tranquilizar a su buen amigo.

– ¡Ay no te preocupes! Jotaro siempre ha sido muy brusco desde niño pero es un buen hombre.

Holy defendiendo lo indefendible.

– Esa no es excusa para maltratar a una dama.

Jonathan corresponde la mirada que le echa Jotaro antes de salir del baño. No le agrada, es un bruto ante sus ojos aunque admite que golpea muy fuerte para ser un humano.

– ¿Y que hay del otro chico del hotel, Joestar san? Ese también tenía la marca.

El inglés de Josuke no es perfecto pero tampoco es atroz, se ha esforzado por aprenderlo por su padre.

– La única italiana en mi vida ha sido y siempre será Suzie Q.

Holy quiere mucho a su papá pero ni ella le cree, no le molesta aunque no le gusta que su madre sufra.

Josuke es quien cambia el tema, presentándose directamente con Jonathan, con esa misma animosidad de siempre.

– Mi nombre es Josuke. Ya conociste a Holy oneechan y el grandote es Jotaro san, esta pequeña de aquí es Jolyne chan y el es mi padre, Joseph Joestar. Se ve que eres un buen tipo, así que espero tengas una buena razón para estar relacionado con Dio.

– Es un gusto conocerlos, a pesar de las circunstancias. Mi nombre es Jonathan Joestar. Dio y yo tenemos historia juntos. Es complicado, no se si me vayan a creer...

Joseph tiene cara que no se lo cree. Ese hombre se llama igual que su abuelo, pero eso no le es posible; el abuelo Jonathan había muerto hace mas de un siglo y Dio usó su cuerpo.

– Todo lo relacionado a ese bastardo es complicado.

– Una historia... ¿En qué sentido? ¿Son aliados? ¿Amigos?

– ¿Esposos? – Interrumpe Holy.

– No digas idioteces, mujer. – Se escucha la voz de Jotaro desde afuera, se ha quedado a lado de la puerta junto a Kakyoin para escuchar la conversación.

– ¡Pero hasta la gente mala se enamora! Y por amor se hacen todo tipo de cosas, ¿Verdad, daddy?

– ¿Como engañar a tu mujer?

– No, no me refería a eso, cuéntales daddy; de la tatarabuela Erina y el tatarabuelo Jonathan. Él se sacrificó por salvar a la abuela de Dio pero al final la abuela Erina tomó al abuelo Jonathan y a Dio y los puso con ella en el mismo ataúd para que todos se salvaran, ¡Fue tan romántico!

Holy siquiera se puso a pensar si su padre sabía eso. La abuela le había contado como una lección para ella como mujer, de como hasta los malos hombres merecen una segunda oportunidad y que el amor puede redimir a la gente.

Ella era muy pequeña cuando le contaron esa historia pero se le quedó muy arraigada en la memoria.

Hay muchos huecos en esa historia que Jonathan no sabe llenar. No hasta que Holy revela lo sucedido después de su muerte.

Eso ni siquiera Joseph lo sabía. Tanto Joseph como Jonathan estan muy de acuerdo que Erina cometió un grandísimo error.

Y luego de hablar, Jotaro se la quedó viendo con más enojado a su madre.

– ¿Supiste todo el tiempo eso?

– Si, ¿No les dije? La abuelita Erina pensaba que si lograba salir de ahí, Dio sería una mejor persona...

– Eso no responde el cómo está vivo.

– Eso es algo que yo quisiera saber también...

Holy hace una pausa, llegando a toda una gran revelación.

– ¡Tú eres el abuelo Jonathan! – Y con toda la confianza del mundo, se avienta para abrazarlo. – Oh... Te creció el cuerpo de nuevo.

Jonathan abraza a su descendiente, cuidadosamente para no excederse con su propia fuerza.

– Te pareces tanto a Erina.

– ¡Y tú te pareces tanto a mi daddy, no se porqué no nos dimos cuenta! ¿Será porque Jotaro golpea y luego pregunta?

– ¿De qué hablas, Holy? No nos parecemos en nada, yo soy mucho mas apuesto.

A Josuke, por su parte, hasta le brillan los ojos de sólo ver a su ancestro. ¡Su familia es mucho más extensa de lo que imaginaba!

– ¡Wow! Entonces eres mi bis...¿Tatara? Mejor lo dejamos solo en abuelo. Mira, Jolyne, él es el abuelo Jonathan, ¿A qué es genial conocerlo?

Jolyne se carga la misma mala cara que su padre. No confía en el vampiro por haberle visto con ese chico muerto.

– Anciano, – la menor se dirige hacia Joseph. – ¿Le vas a pegar con el jamón?

– Lo estoy considerando seriamente, Jolyne.

A Jotaro parece que se le va a reventar una hernia del coraje. ¡Ancestro o no, ese hombre estaba con Dio! Es un maldito vampiro, ¿Acaso nadie ahí pensaba en el peligro que representa?

– ¡Tonterías! La última vez que peleé con Dio, tu cuerpo estaba unido a su cabeza, destruimos todo de él, es imposible que estés aquí ¿Y qué hacías con Dio? Se que él estaba en el hotel ¿Y el muchacho con la marca en el cuello? ¿Lo asesinaron? Seas quien seas eres un vampiro y no me fío de ti.

– No se cómo fue que Dio me trajo de vuelta, he estado con él desde hace diez años.

La mención de Giorno es suficiente para que Jonathan se vea abochornado. ¿Cómo explicar su origen cuando es algo tan... _profano_?

– Ese muchacho, se llama Giorno. Es hijo de Dio, también mío; él... Fue engendrado usando mi cuerpo. – Y del bochorno, pasa hacia la culpa, bajando la mirada. – Dio lo mordió, dijo que quería darle la "vida que se merece", hacerlo como... como nosotros. Yo no pude detenerlo.

Jonathan Joestar viviendo con el enemigo de su familia durante diez años, ahora Jotaro confía menos en él ¿Y si tenía un implante de carne como en el Kakyoin?

Sus vidas siempre han sido bastante bizarras pero Jonathan lo acaba de llevar a otro nivel con su revelación.

Kakyoin sospecha lo mismo que Jotaro. Jonathan parece un buen hombre, pero no cree que alguien estaría con Dio tanto tiempo por voluntad propia. Tendrian que revisarlo meticulosamente para asegurarse que no tenga un implante.

– ¡Entonces no estaba muerto! Menos mal; no es que ser un vampiro sea una gran noticia— sin ofender abuelo Jonathan. Pero me da gusto saber que ese chico no esta muerto, aunque hay cosas que no entiendo, si Dio es tan malo, ¿Porqué llevas diez años con él? Debiste contactarnos.

– Estuve muerto por mucho tiempo, Josuke. Cuando regresé todo el mundo había cambiado tanto... no sabía siquiera si había tenido alguna descendencia o si Erina había sobrevivido al barco y Dio jamás me dijo nada sobre ustedes. Hasta ahora Dio fue lo único que tenía en este mundo.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que nunca has usado una computadora?

– ¿Pretendes que creamos que viviste secuestrado y aislado del mundo por Dio? Si eso es verdad, el hombre que dió origen a nuestro linaje es un estúpido.

– Yo si te creo, _grandpa_.

– ¿Y dónde esta Dio ahora? ¿Qué hacen en Italia? A parte de convertir a niños inocentes en monstruos.

– Esta es la primera vez que Dio me deja a solas. – Y eso no le agrada. La posibilidad de que les haya seguido le preocupa por el bien de su recien encontrada familia. – Nos solíamos mover de un lugar a otro en Inglaterra. Estamos en busca de la máscara de piedra.

– Esa cosa no debe caer en sus manos.

– Lo sé. Planeo destruirla antes que Dio haga algo con ella.

– ¿La mascara de piedra? ¡Que casualidad! Nosotros...- Antes que Josuke pueda decir de mas, Star Platinum es quien le calla la boca poniendo su mano sobre esta.

– Esa máscara es la razón por la que estamos aquí. Mi único interés es el destruirla de una vez por todas. Lo que siga a eso... pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

– Dio es un psicópata sediento de poder, aún quiere hacerse del control de este mundo y no le importa a qué costo. Si quiere la máscara de piedra es porque quiere hacer un ejército de monstruos.

Jotaro nunca supo del plan para llegar al "cielo" de Dio, para él sólo era un villano que quería poner el mundo a sus pies.

– No voy a permitir que lleve a cabo sus planes, lo voy a asesinar y voy a arrojar su cadáver al fondo del mar de donde nunca debió salir... en cuanto a ti, Dio tiene formas de controlar a otros, no confío en ti. Te vas a quedar aquí encerrado, si haces algo extraño dejaré que te carbonices bajo los rayos del sol ¿Estamos? Tampoco quiero que te acerques a mi madre y a mi hija, puedes ser un vampiro, pero no tienes un Stand como nosotros.

– Jotaro estás siendo muy descortés con tu abuelo.

A pesar de todo, la idea de que Dio muera tampoco le sienta bien a Jonathan. A pesar de esta familia que halló, Dio es lo único que lo conecta a lo que fue su vida anteriormente.

– Ustedes corren peligro ai me quedo aquí. Dio tiene sus formas para hallarme y su habilidad... esa que llama The World, no sé como lo hace, pero puede detener el tiempo.

– Lo sabemos. – Interrumpe Kakyoin. – No es la primera vez que le hacemos frente.

– ¿Y piensas que vamos a soltarte para que vayas a contarle todo a Dio? Le vencimos antes, podemos hacerlo de nuevo ¡Que venga si eso quiere!

– No te preocupes, abuelo Jonathan, Jotaro san tiene la misma habilidad de The World, los cuatro tenemos un Stand, podemos enfrentarlo.

– Hmm, ¿Y si Dio no quiere hacernos daño? Ha pasado diez años viviendo con el abuelo Jonathan en paz.

– Te conté lo que pasó en Egipto. Por su culpa Avdol e Iggy murieron y casi mata a Kakyoin.

Kakyoin hace una mueca y se rasca el cuello por encima de su bufanda. Aún tiene la cicatriz que le dejó el ataque de Dio, entre muchos otros recuerdos más.

– Y también mató a Joestar san. Tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión de sangre para revivirlo.

– Si, pero ustedes fueron a buscarlo.

– Tiene razón, Holy. No podemos fiarnos en Dio.

– Eres una mujer muy estúpida. – Jotaro está muy lejos de ser como su ancestro – Revivimos a Joseph con la sangre de Dio...

Y ahora la mirada de sospecha de Jotaro se dirige hacia su abuelo. Para ser un viejo senil, ahora estaba actuando muy paradójicamente lúcido.

– En realidad esa sangre era mía.

Joseph se mantiene a la defensiva. No le gusta la mirada que le dedica Jotaro. ¿Acaso sospechaba algo?

Holy como siempre, ignora olímpicamente el insulto de su propio hijo.

– La abuelita Erina quiso darle una oportunidad, así que yo también podría dársela.

Jonathan quisiera poder contradecirlos, pero él mejor que nadie sabe lo traicionero que es Dio.

– Enséñenme, por favor. Quisiera poder ayudarlos a detenerlo pero temo que en mi condición actual ya no puedo utilizar el Hamon.

– ¿Enseñarte a usar un Stand? – Es la primera vez que Josuke escucha algo como eso. – No es tan sencillo, el Stand es algo con lo que se nace o que se activa a través del arco y flecha. Si tuviéramos una podríamos intentarlo, como eres un Joestar seguro obtendrías un Stand.

– Lo mejor que puedes hacer para ayudarnos es quedarte callado y no estorbar.

Y basta de perder el tiempo. El ahora biólogo marino carga a Jolyne para llevarla a dormir, todos necesitan un poco de descanso.

– Continuaremos hablando mañana, esta noche vigilaré a este anciano – refiriéndose ahora a Jonathan – si se lo dejo a ustedes lo van a liberar

Si, a Jonathan no le cae nada bien su tatara-tataranieto. Prefiere mil veces a Josuke.

– Jolyne, no quiero que te acerques a ese hombre, no importa que en verdad sea nuestro ancestro.

Jolyne asiente a lo que dice su padre, pero en realidad va a hacer todo lo contrario. No es como si él estuviera atento a lo que hace de todas formas.

Ya han pasado toda la noche en vela, así que cada quien ha de ir a sus habitaciones para dormir.

Joseph siente que ya ha amanecido, el cansancio le invade asi que es el primero en despedirse con la excusa de la edad.

Jonathan se queda a solas, muy para su horror, con Jotaro.

Jotaro tiene mucho que decirle al viejo pero se aguanta. Se mantiene despierto todo lo que puede vigilando a Jonathan con su cara de pocos amigos hasta que el sueño le gana.

Jet lag, viaje pesado, el enfrentamiento de anoche, Jotaro ya no tiene 20 años.

Jonathan quiere dormir, pero con Jotaro ahi no se arriesga, no sabe qué esperar del voluble japonés.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Holy le pide a Jonathan que le ayude a mover a Jotaro desde el baño hacia el sillón.

– ¿Podrías cuidar de él, abuelo Jonathan? El pobre padece tanto estrés que se cansa tan rápido.

– Claro, puedo hacerme cargo de él, Holy.

Ella se iba a llevar a Kakyoin, Josuke y Jolyne de paseo para comprar ropa hasta que la tarjeta de crédito - de Jotaro - ya no pudiera más.

– ¡Vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, volveremos antes de que Jotaro san despierte! ¿Verdad Jolyne? ¿Dónde esta Joestar san? ¿Podría ir con nosotros? ¡Joestar san, vamos a dar una vuelta por Roma!

– ¡Shhhhh vas a despertar a Jotaro!

– Puedo cuidar de los dos, ustedes disfruten del lugar.

– Si lástimas a otousan te romperé la cabeza.

Claramente la menor sacó la personalidad de su padre.

– Estoy seguro que tu padre estará bien, Jolyne.

Oficialmente Holly adora a su tatarabuelo Jonathan. Seguro los tres se portarán bien en su ausencia. Ella ya quiere comprar un montón de cosas para todos.

Kakyoin le es un encanto y como no es tan tonta como parece, sutilmente le menciona que compren algo para él que sea del "agrado" de Jotaro.

Josuke acompañaría a su oneechan un rato, luego llevaría a Jolyne a ver lugares no-tan-aburridos de la ciudad, quizá a comer más gelatto.

Jotaro sigue durmiendo profundamente, si nadie lo molesta podría dormir el resto del día.

¿Y donde está Joseph? Encerrado bajo llave en su habitación. Duerme profundamente, incluso pareciera que está muerto, mismo motivo por el que duerme con el seguro en la puerta.

No es como que fueran a llegarles más problemas a tocar directamente a su puerta.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, buenas noticias! Ya tengo cargador, así que espero no hayan más retrasos.

Por ahora, los dejo con esto. Porque las reuniones aún no terminan.

* * *

La tarde cae pero el sol aún es muy fuerte para cualquier vampiro, Giorno tiene suerte de ser _diferente_ a Dio y a Jonathan, aún si su conversión fue muy común. El bloqueador evita toda irritación, pero si debe usar lentes oscuros para que no le moleste la vista.

Giorno no sólo es jefe de Passione; es un pilar de la sociedad, es respetado, querido y no hay quien no haya escuchado de él. Es toda una personalidad a donde sea que vaya, sea por ser quien es o por la ropa que siempre atrae miradas.

_Buon pomeriggio_ por aquí, un _grazie_ por allá, todo mundo le habla y aunque no es una ciudad de en sueño, las cosas pintan muy bien para ellos.

Es educado, todo un caballero con quien se le cruce. Le piden favores y si ve que la causa es justa incluso lo hace sin pedir nada a cambio. Así es como se gana a la gente y su lealtad.

– ¿Es cosa mía o hace demasiado calor? Vamos por un gelato.

– Eh. Si, si, un poco.

Mista está nervioso, no cree que Giorno esté bien. Aunque a lo mejor se esta preocupando por nada, después de todo, ahora van por helado, eso no tiene nada de malvado y vampírico.

El gelato se antoja con el calor y para Giorno esa es una excusa para calmar las aguas. Después de eso iría a hacerles una visita personal a los Joestar.

* * *

Dejando a Jonathan a cargo de su muy problemático descendiente, Holy se ha ido a dar un paseo junto con Josuke, Kakyoin y Jolyne.

Holy habla hasta por los codos y de vez en cuando le saca perlas a Kakyoin como _"tú y mi hijo deberían vivir juntos, alguien debe de cuidar de él y de mi nieta". _

– Creo que más que nada habría que cuidar de Jotaro. – Cosa que no le molesta en lo absoluto.

Kakyoin no habla demasiado, nunca ha sido de muchas palabras. Recuerda el haber tenido un _crush_ con Holy durante su adolescencia, como todo joven calenturiento que ve por primera vez a una _milf_.

Ahora el crush es con Jotaro, mismo que ha durado suficientes años como para saber que, en realidad, es todo menos un simple crush. En algún punto durante su viaje a Egipto se dio cuenta que sentía algo por el. Y ahora Holy le sugiere tan casualmente el mudarse a vivir con él.

Holy era hermosa, aún lo es y tiene mejor humor que el malhumorado de su hijo.

Empieza a creer que Holy sabe que le gusta Jotaro, aunque podría ser solo porque Holy es muy amable con todos. Pero ¿Alguna vez se dio cuenta del interés de Kakyoin? En absoluto, el pelirrojo era para ella el muchachito que su hijo veía de soslayo de cuando en cuando luego de su regreso desde Egipto.

Kakyoin tuvo una vida mayormente solitaria, sus padres estaban ocupados y su única compañía era su propio Stand. Ahora pasa gran parte de su tiempo libre con la familia de Jotaro, principalmente acompañando a este. Quiere creer que esa es la razón por la que Holy le sugiere tal cosa como mudarse con él.

Kakyoin era de familia aún sin serlo oficialmente, así eran las cosas.

A veces a Jotaro se le acaban los pretextos para invitar a Kakyoin, por suerte su familia es lo suficientemente encimosa para no dejarlo fuera de los planes.

No por nada Holy esta ahí en ese momento escogiéndole camisas bonitas a quien considera un yerno. Es una mujer moderna; si fuera por ella, pondría banderitas arcoiris por toda la casa sino supiera que Jotaro se enojaría.

Roma es una de las capitales de la moda y Kakyoin aprecia la ayuda de Holy al buscarse unas camisas para él mismo. Una camisa de seda verde–– no roja, ¡Mejor negra! Holy va a desquitar todas la veces que Jotaro no se dejó comprar ropa.

Kakyoin escoge una camisa blanca semi transparente con estampados de cerezas. Le quedará bien, se pregunta si a Jotaro le gustará.

Entre las cosas que hallan en el mercadito, Kakyoin le compra a Jotaro una muñequera. Es de acero con lo que llaman "cristal de mar": cristales que fueron tirados como basura al mar cientos de años atrás y la arena y las olas les dieron nueva forma, como si fueran piedras preciosas de varios colores.

Holy le compra un llavero con un delfín vestido de marinerito mientras Kakyoin encuentra un regalo que Jotaro sin duda va a amar ¿Cómo iba a poner cara de pocos amigos con ese regalo? ¿Sería capaz? Entre la muñequera y el llavero seguro Jotaro pondría mejor cara. O eso quiere creer Kakyoin pero conociendo a su amigo como lo hace, duda que así vaya a ser.

* * *

Para entonces, Jolyne y Josuke ya andan en lo suyo, habiendo dejado a Holy y Kakyoin atrás. Josuke no deja de tomar fotos como sino hubiera un mañana, quiere enseñarle todo a sus amigos.

Holy les ha dado bastante dinero para pasar el día, cierto investigador va a tener que vivir a base de sopas instantáneas el resto del semestre gracias a eso.

Jolyne no se separa de Josuke en ningún momento. En esta ocasión no se le trepa, sabe que Josuke aprecia mucho su cabello y por esta vez no se lo va a arruinar.

Jolyne recuerda la primera vez que fue a Morioh, su padre la llevó porque tenía unos asuntos pendientes pero no podía cuidar de ella y Kakyoin tampoco estaba disponible; se encariñó rápidamente con Josuke. Es una buena niña y Josuke disfruta de ser su niñera, en un principio cuidó de ella por quedar bien con Jotaro san, pero le ha agarrado cariño, es como si fuera su hermana menor.

– ¿A dónde más quieres ir, Jolyne? ¿Tienes hambre? Deberíamos llevarle algo a Jotaro _san_, así se le pasaría el mal humor ¿Qué opinas?

– Tengo hambre, quiero helado. Hmmm... _Otousan_ le gustan los peces.

La familia de Jotaro san entró de una forma muy rara a su vida y por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de disculparse con él cuando supo que era un hijo ilegítimo. Se ha adaptado a ellos rápidamente y si tiene que confesar algo, al inicio tenía un crush por Jotaro _san_.

– ¡Helado será! Podríamos llevarle algo con forma de pez a Jotaro _san_.

– ¡O un delfín! O algo asi––¡Pero primero el helado!

Honestamente ya están medio perdidos pero Josuke le resta importancia, su andares le llevan a otra parte del mercadillo entre las calles de Roma. Mucha gente normal y ni un usuario de Stand aparte de él, solo deben buscar los helados y ahí están, un pequeño puestecito de gelato.

Si Josuke no sabe donde están mucho menos lo va a saber Jolyne. Solo sabe que irán por helado y por algún regalo para su padre. ¿Nada malo puede salir de eso, cierto?

A Josuke también le parece una excelente tarde y duda que algo vaya a salir mal, casi se ha olvidado de lo sucedido anoche, como si en verdad fueran vacaciones.

El par de japoneses entran al establecimiento. Hay una gran variedad de gelato que sirven en conos de galleta y decoran con diferentes toppings.

El único incoveniente en el idioma, Josuke no sabe italiano, cosa que no impide que la chica encargada les regale cucharitas para probar. Pese a su _peculiar_ peinado Josuke es atractivo y Jolyne se ve como una adorable muñequita. Jolyne se aprovecha de la barrera del idioma para servirse un poco de todos los sabores mientras la chica italiana coquetea con Josuke, aún si este ni le entiende o ni se da cuenta de sus intenciones pero si se pone nervioso.

– Y-ya escoge un helado, estamos haciendo perder tiempo a la señorita...

Jolyne mira hacia la chica italiana y después a Josuke. ¿Porqué Josuke _onichan_ se ponía nervioso?

– Hmm... Quiero un cono, el mas grande. Con chocolate y chispas.

Y mientras tanto, Josuke a señas trata de explicarle a la chica lo que Jolyne quiere, luego de varios minutos haciendo el ridículo lo consigue, así como el teléfono de la chica.

Podría haberse evitado este tipo de problemas si le hubiera pedido de favor a Rohan que le ayudara con el idioma. Pero eso habría significado deberle algo a Rohan y… No. Esas cosas no se hacen.

– Toma, pero no le digas a tu papá o se va a poner muy enojado… mas de que costumbre.

Jolyne se atasca con su helado, quedando con el rostro manchado de chocolate y chispas.

– _Otousan_ siempre está enojado. – Responde la menor, atascándose con su helado al punto que su rostro queda manchado de chocolate y chispas. – No le diré nada si tú no lo haces.

– ¡Seré una tumba! No se porqué Jotaro _san_ siempre esta enojado, tiene a una hija maravillosa y una familia que lo quiere, es popular con las mujeres y su stand es increíble.

Josuke se ha comprado un gelato también. Lo sostiene distraídamente y cuando se da la vuelta para salir del lugar con Jolyne acaba chocando con el _Don_ de Roma. El bonito traje de Giorno acabaría embarrado de helado de chocolate.

– ¡Lo siento! -– Suelta en inglés, esta genuinamente avergonzado.

Una disculpa habría sido suficiente pero Mista ve como una gran ofensa el accidente. Y si, Giorno estaba por disculparse por no fijarse, pero Mista se adelanta y con eso empieza el pleito.

– ¡Mira lo que has hecho, estúpido extranjero! – Su inglés no es muy bueno pero bastará para que Josuke lo entienda… cuando insulte su cabello.

– ¡Una disculpa no es suficiente para Don Giovanna! ¡Fugo, mira lo que ha hecho el idiota con el ridículo peinado!

– ¿Qué has dicho de mi peinado?

– ¡Qué es ridículo! ¿Acaso no has...?

Lo siguiente que Mista ve es el puño de Josuke estrellándose contra su nariz.

Jolyne sostiene el helado de Josuke y por supuesto también le da una buena lamida. Al levantar la mirada a la pelea, reconoce al trío de la noche pasada.

– ¡Josuke _onichan_! ¡Mira, es el niño muerto!

Si tan sólo Josuke no estuviera tan furioso por el insulto a su cabello le habría puesto más atención a Jolyne.

Giorno retrocede y Fugo pronto se une a la pelea metiéndole el pie a Josuke para hacerle caer. Josuke levanta la mirada brevemente para ver a Giorno, desde donde esta y con la luz de la tarde a su espalda parece un ángel.

La visión le dura poco porque Mista le aplasta la cabeza con el pie, arruinando de paso su peinado.

Es entonces cuando Crazy Diamond hace su aparición. El Stand saca de un golpe a Mista del establecimiento, directo hacia la calle. A Mista le sigue Fugo, a quien arroja del otro lado del mostrador. Por supuesto, para entonces la encargada del lugar ha huido.

– ¡MIREN LO QUE LE HICIERON A MI CABELLO, ESTO NO SE LOS VOY A PERDONAR, BASTARDOS!

Fugo se ha llevado un buen golpe contra el mostrador de los helados. Arde de rabia, pero trata de contenerse, de no sacar su Stand porque están en un lugar cerrado. Por otra parte, Gold Experience no tarda en manifestarse frente a Giorno; está a la defensiva después de anoche.

– Si vas a pelear, prefiero hacerlo donde no haya daños a propiedad privada.

No buscaba pelea, pero parece que el extranjero no va a ceder con facilidad después del insulto a su ridículo peonado. Bien, servirá para ver la habilidad de su Stand y medir qué tan peligroso puede ser.

El niño muerto, como lo llamó Jolyne; aquel chico que le pareció un ángel era un usuario de Stand, bien. No será él quien se niegue a pelear y menos luego del insulto recibido.

– No te muevas de aquí, Jolyne, volveré pronto, ¡Sólo le voy a dar una paliza a estos idiotas italianos!

– Me voy a acabar tu helado mientras le pegas. – Ella con toda la calma del mundo se va a la entrada del lugar a ver la pelea mientras come su helado. No piensa dejarle helado a Josuke, tanto así que hasta le da una mordida, solo para quejarse del congelamiento cerebral.

Para Josuke basta con salir a la calle y desde ahí gritarle a Giorno "¡No sea un cobarde, niño bonito!"

Mista, en su indignación va a darle pelea a Josuke de nuevo pero sus Stand no son buenos para los golpes, así que ahora termina sobre un puesto de flores.

Giorno sale poco después de Josuke, a donde pisa deja un tramo de hierba creciendo.

– _Es curioso, justamente salí para buscarlos._ – Le responde en japonés. – _Pensé que vendrías acompañado del resto de tu familia._

– ¡No me interesa a qué saliste o si nos andabas buscando! ¡Tú y tus amigos se merecen una buena paliza!

No es que Giorno lo haya insultado realmente pero no esta siendo muy sensato. En otra situación hasta agradecería que usar japonés y pretendería que no le ha parecido "bonito".

Fugo sale del establecimiento para asegurarse que Mista se encuentre bien y para tener un mejor panorama de la pelea, en caso de ser necesario el intervenir. Josuke le acomodó un buen golpe a Mista, Fugo lo iba a encontrar apenas recuperándose sobre un puesto de flores mascullando que iba a matar a ese idiota.

Los Stand de la familia Joestar son rápidos, en su mayoría de ataques de corto alcance, de puño o patada limpia con ciertas habilidades especiales como la "restauración" de Crazy Diamond o la manipulación de vida como Gold Experience.

Los puños de Crazy Diamond buscan estamparse en la cara bonita de Giorno. Es estúpidamente rápido y el primer golpe da con su objetivo; el gorrito que Mista le había prestado sale volando, dejando ver así sus muy dorados cabelos.

Gold Experience se avienta a los golpes con los Muda continuos similares a los de Dio. Luego del primer golpe que Josuke le acomoda, no puede darle otro golpe, al contrario recibe unos cuantos y no encuentra fácil regresárselos.

De momento Josuke no le encuentra utilidad a su habilidad especial.

Han empezado con el pie izquierdo, gracias a Josuke y su sensible comportamiento en relación a su cabello principalmente. ¿Acaso este era el inicio de otro pleito generacional entre la estripe de Jonathan Joestar y Dio Brando?

A simple vista parece que así es; Giorno no se lleva una buena primera impresión de Josuke, aunque debe admitir que su Stand es bastante fuerte, aún si hasta ahora no ha visto cual es su habilidad especial.

Bien es momento que le enseñe la suya; usa la misma táctica que utilizó contra Dio la noche pasada: del suelo crecen las raíces, metiéndose entre las piernas del japonés para jalarle de estas.

Al parecer no todo serían golpes, Josuke forcejea con las raíces y luego llama a Crazy Diamond, no sabe si funcionara pero a golpes intenta reducir a su forma original a esas raíces salidas de la nada.

Las raices regresan a su forma original: piedritas y algún que otro papel que ha volado con el viento. Curioso, eso ha cancelado el efecto de su Stand, pero aún le queda otra carta en la manga: la habilidad de su Requiem, el revertir el efecto del Stand enemigo.

Entre la habilidad de Crazy Diamond y Gold Experience, la pelea se ha quedado estancada y Josuke descubre que Giorno es todavía más bonito. Bonito o hermoso, como una obra de arte.

Y ahí esta viendo como idiota a Giorno cuando Mista le dispara por detrás, justo en la pierna.

El disparo resuena por toda la zona. Eso se ve doloroso y parece que Mista está para dar el tiro de gracia.

– ¡Y el próximo va a la cabeza!

Josuke cae de rodillas con la pierna sangrante. Detrás de él, se escuchan las chillonas voces de las Sex Pistols, celebrando que le dio a ese idiota que tiene un nido de pájaros que tiene por peinado y que ya se ha despeinado.

Lo que Mista no preve, es que Jolyne se va a defender a su _onichan_. Su única arma es el helado de Josuke, mismo que le avienta a Mista en la cabeza.

– _¡Ya basta!_ – Grita la menor en su idioma natal, interponiéndose entre Mista y Josuke.

Mista jamás le dispararía a una niña, aunque si suelta un "_¡Maladetta ragazza!_" mientras se limpia el helado de la cara. Giorno se había enfrascado en la pelea hasta el momento en el que la niña se interpone.

– Mista, ya es suficiente.

Josuke no sabe nada de ellos, así que lo mejor que se le ocurre es arrojarse sobre Jolyne y protegerla con su cuerpo, en caso de que aquel italiano vaya a lastimarla.

Ella es muy valiente como su padre pero ha sido un acto imprudente.

Y mientras Mista le reclama, Jolyne, aun con Josuke aplastándola, le suelta el_ muy_ florido vocabulario que sin duda habrá escuchado de su padre, muy dedicado a él como al niño muerto.

Giorno se dirige al par, mientras que Fugo le regresa el gorrito a Mista.

– Esto ya nos deja a mano.

– Si te hago un hoyo en la pierna entonces estaremos a mano. – De momento Giorno solo le despide desconfianza.

– Esta mancha no se va a borrar, tendré que conseguir un traje nuevo y eso costará mucho más que llevarte al médico. Sin contar los daños que hiciste en la heladería y a ese puesto de flores.

Giorno estira la mano hacia la herida de Josuke, Jolyne le da un manazo. Josuke se reincorpora, sentandose en el suelo sin soltar a Jolyne. Crazy Diamond se mantiene entre ellos y un muy indignado Mista.

– ¿Porqué vas a ayudarlo, Giorno? ¡Es un idiota, él empezó la pelea!

– ¡Eso fue porque insultaron mi cabello! ¿Quien va por ahí insultando el cabello de otros?

– Bien si, tú fuiste quien insultaste primero su cabello, Mista. – Fugo le da la razón a Josuke; aunque él habría hecho lo mismo, siendo honestos.

– Porque es horrible, no es un insulto es un hecho.

– No nos es conveniente hacer enemigos, Mista. No ahora. – Regresa su atención a Josuke. – Estas con el grupo de los Joestar. Deja que cure la herida, quiero hablar sobre lo sucedido anoche.

– Te vimos anoche, el abuelo Jonathan nos contó que pasó.

Una pausa, suficiente para poder ver el desastre que la breve pelea ha dejado.

– Oh, lo siento––

– ¡Una disculpa no arregla las cosas!

– ¡Pero yo si puedo arreglarlo! Esta bien Jolyne, creo que en verdad fue mi culpa… ¡Pero no le temo a una pelea!

– Estas en desventaja de tres contra uno. – Nueve si cuenta cada una de las Sex Pistols. – No te conviene empeorar las cosas.

– No es tres contra uno, tengo a Jolyne y a Crazy Diamond. – Jolyne es bastante inspiración para no dejarse vencer, ahora quiere ir a arreglar todo pero su pierna es un inconveniente, por lo menos puede empezar arreglando el traje de Giorno, así que pone la mano en su pecho y deja que su Stand haga el resto. – Estas frío.

Mientras Josuke usa su Stand para arreglar el traje, Giorno usa el suyo para cerrar la herida en su pierna y compensar el daño convirtiendo la bala incrustada en músculo. Es un procedimiento que ya tiene experiencia de sobra gracias a Mista y su mala costumbre de dispararse a si mismo.

– ¿Lo estoy? – Pregunta haciéndose como si no lo supiera.

– Un poco si, eso fue… ¿Tienes la habilidad de curar heridas? – El dolor del disparo cede ante el toque de Giorno es totalmente fascinante. – Yo puedo hacer algo parecido, ¡Eso fue increíble niño muerto!

– ¡Es _Don Giovanna_ para ti! – A Mista no le gusta nada el cómo se están toqueteando.

– ¿_Don_? Eso suena como de ancianos. Yo soy Josuke y ella es Jolyne. – y ahí esta presentandose como si hace rato no hubiera iniciado una pelea-

– Curar heridas es uno de los usos prácticos de mi Gold Experience, aunque no es su habilidad principal. – ¿Ellos le habían visto en tan mal estado anoche? – ¿_Niño muerto_? Con que me llamen Giorno es suficiente.

– ¿Lo dices por la raíces? ¿Puedes convertir las cosas en raíces? Es increíble. Giorno… Giorno… ¿Eso es _día_ en italiano no?

– Si, podríamos decir que es algo así. – No se va a complicar la existencia con explicaciones de su Stand.

No se había puesto a pensar en las ironías de la vida referentes a su propio nombre. Afortunadamente aun puede salir en plena luz del día, aun si es con protección extra.

Tras haber curado la herida, deja que Josuke haga su parte arreglando el desastre que ocasionó. Viendo a Mista con el helado derretido y embarrado, pasa un dedo para quitarle el exceso y lamerlo.

– No sabe nada mal...

– Mista no es comestible, GioGio.

– Hablaba del helado. – El cual tiene mejor sabor sobre la piel de su amigo.

– Eso depende del contexto, Fugo. – A veces Giorno le parece comestible, claro que no se lo va a comer de forma literal. – No quiero arruinar su traje, _Don Giovanna_, debería guardar distancia. – Advierte cariñoso a la par que toma un poco de helado de su cara y lo embarra en su nariz, el resto del helado va a parar a su suéter para dejarlo más cochino de lo que esta-

– Siempre puedo conseguir un traje nuevo, Mista. – Arruga la nariz al tenerla manchada. No importa el riesgo, sostiene a Mista de un brazo y acorta la distancia entre ellos para lamerle el remanente de helado de su cara; su lengua es más fría que el mismo helado ya derretido.

– Consíganse un jodido motel. - Se adelanta para ir por el helado de los tres.

– ¡Solo si nos esperas, Fugo! – Mista ríe, pasando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Giorno, no le da mucha pena aprovechar que Giorno lame el chocolate de su rostro para ir repartiendo besos en sus labios y su cuello.

– Te recuerdo que Don Giovanna es menor de edad, Mista. – Le grita el albino desde la heladería.

– No hacia falta que me lo recordaras, Fugo y yo no haría nada que Don Giorno no accediera a hacer.

A demás, ni había tantos de diferencia entre ellos, sólo tres años, aunque considerando que Giorno tenía 16 si que parecían demasiado.

– Y yo hasta ahora no he dicho que no a nada.

Fugo considera seriamente pedir un aumento sólo por el hecho de tener que aguantar a esos dos derramando miel. Carajo, como extrañaba a Narancia, tan siquiera con él podía desquitarse.

Josuke le ha comprado otro gelato a Jolyne, vuelven a tiempo para ver el espectáculo de Mista y Giorno.

Giorno se echa a reir, repegando su frio cuerpo contra el de Mista, disfrutando de sus besos. Podría haber un cambio de planes, regresar a la casa de seguridad y a ver que más pasaba en ese día, pero Josuke les interrumpe y Giorno se ve obligado a separarse.

Pese a que fue Fugo quien les dio la razón para detenerse, es a Josuke a quien Mista se queda mirando feo.

– Entonces… ¿Nos estabas buscando?

– A ti y el resto de tu familia. ¿Vienen solos?

– No, pero no se dónde se metió Kakyoin san y _onechan. Q_uizá ya volvieron al departamento, nosotros podemos llevarlos ¿Verdad, Jolyne?

– Sabemos como llegar a su departamento. – Admite Giorno bien casualmente. – Así que les acompañaremos.

Josuke es toda felicidad, ni siquiera se toma a mal la cara de pocos amigos de Mista, mientras no insulte su cabello, todos son sus amigos.

Mista ve de mala gana a Josuke y Jolyne es quien le regresa esa mirada odiosa. Como todo un adulto Mista le saca la lengua a Jolyne.

Mista le parece tan idiota como el amigo idiota de Josuke y el chico muerto le da muy mala espina porque _está muerto._

– ¿Es que la _ragazza_ no tiene modales?

– ¿Eh? Pero si Jolyne es una niña muy linda.

Y Jolyne como toda niña dulce que parece ser, le levanta el dedo medio mientras sostiene su helado con la otra mano.

– ¿Nos estaban espiando? ¡Como si fueran mafiosos! Me pregunto si la mafia italiana realmente será como en _El Padrino…_ No importa, conozcan o no como llegar, podemos hacernos compañía.

– La mafia de aquí no se parece a como la pintan los americanos. Nosotros—

– _Sh, sh._ Fugo, deja que él se de cuenta por si sólo. – Su familiar en verdad es muy denso, sin duda va a divertirse mucho con ellos.

Josuke ni se entera de lo que habla Giorno y Fugo, le va a tomar un largo rato darse cuenta que son mafiosos, de hecho ahora piensa que Giorno es modelo o algo así.

– Giorno _chan_ – _chan_ porque sin duda era menor que él. – ¡Eres muy famoso! ¡Ya se! ¿Eres modelo verdad? ¿o estrella de cine? Nah, tienes que ser modelo, pareces uno. Eres muy guapo, Giorno _chan_.

¿Deberían decirle a Josuke que está paseándose con el líder de la organización mafiosa más poderosa de Italia? _Nah._

Pero sin duda la manera en la que otros le hablan a Giorno y el cómo se dirigen a él seguro debe de darle alguna pista.

Mista cree prudente ponerse entre Giorno y Josuke.

– No soy modelo y no he considerado la actuación. – Y ahí hay un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Afortunadamente Mista se mete entre ambos.

– _GioGio_ es el lider de nuestra organización, _Passione_. – Agrega Fugo. – Él es el _Don_ de este territorio.

– ¿Passione? ¿Don? – Le suena como una agencia de modelos, o una banda. – ¿Es una banda de rock?

– Los extranjeros son unos ignorantes.

Josuke se imagina los mafiosos italianos como hombres viejos de traje que se reúnen en lugares solemnes, de caras agresivas y no ridículamente atractivos como Giorno y sus compañeros.

Josuke no va a pillar que Giorno es un mafioso hasta mucho más tarde.

Es en su despiste, cuando Josuke se da cuenta de un muy importante detalle:

– ¡Oh no! ¡Jolyne, el regalo para Jotaro _san_, me había olvidado por completo de ello!

– _Otousan_ no va a estar feliz de esto. - Y no lo dice por olvidar su regalo.

– ¿Y si le hacemos cosquillas? A lo mejor se le pasa el mal humor.

Jotaro va a estar furioso cuando lleguen con esos mafiosos.

– Se le pasa sólo cuando esta con Kakyoin, son muy buenos amigos. A _okasan_ no le gustaba eso.

– ¿Porqué no? Kakyoin san es muy gentil, a mi me agrada mucho.

Pero al inicio no era así; le da vergüenza admitir que le daban celos la cercanía de Kakyoin _san_ a Jotaro _san_, el quería ser así de importante con su _senpai_.

Oscuros tiempos aquellos.

– No lo sé. Sólo sé que a ella no le gustaba que _otousan_ se juntara mucho con él.

Por su parte, hubo un tiempo en el que Jolyne odió a Kakyoin, culpándolo se que su madre les haya dejado o que su padre fuese tan distante. Aun hasta hoy en día se muestra distante del pelirrojo.

A Josuke lo último que se le ocurre es que Jotaro pueda ser gay.

– A veces los adultos se pelean por cosas muy tontas, Jolyne

Pobre Kakyoin, siendo la manzana de la discordía cuando el culpable todo era Jotaro, quien era incapaz de admitir sus sentimientos por él. Tanto Jotaro como Kakyoin están bien idiotas en todo ese tema de las relaciones y los sentimientos. Son el ejemplo vivo que se puede desperdiciar más de una década ignorando la felicidad.

De camino al apartamento anochece, las farolas de las callecitas se encienden y le dan un aire mágico a la antigua ciudad. Los barrios son tranquilos, gracias a Passione principalmente, los restaurantes aún están abiertos, las luces de las casas se encienden.

Cuando pasan frente al edificio donde se queda la familia Joestar, encuentran todo un desastre: el barandal y la ventana que da justo hacia el piso de la suite está, destrozados. Josuke levanta la vista y se alarma, baja a Jolyne y se la entrega a Giorno.

– ¡Por favor cuiden de ella! – Dice antes de entrar al edificio, su Stand manifestándose detrás suyo.


	10. Chapter 10

Los vampiros pueden hacer vida diurna como los humanos; el problema es el sol, un poco de sus rayos y se vuelven cenizas.

Con el tiempo, Dio ha descubierto que si se cubre muy bien, puede soportar el sol anaranjado de la tarde y sólo así es como llega al lugar donde los Joestar fueron a meterse.

Es todo un espectáculo verle, aún si es su cuerpo original no es tan alto como JoJo, sigue siendo una figura fornida encapuchada moviéndose por la ciudad.

Horas más tarde, Dio se ha metido al edificio donde se encuentra el departamento, tan sigiloso como un ladrón y apenas la sombra del lugar le protege se quita la odiosa capa que ha usado para cubrirse.

A partir de ahí solo necesita seguir el aroma de Jonathan y pronto el muy cínico esta tocando la puerta. El lugar le huele a Jonathan y dos inútiles más que conoce muy bien. De las cosas que más le gustan a Dio de ser un vampiro, son los sentidos aumentados, la vista, el oído y el olfato principalmente, el gusto esta muerto y el tacto no ha cambiado en nada.

Como todas sus cosas las quemó el mismo anoche, usa el mismo traje de la cena, la camisa incluso sigue manchada con la sangre de Giorno.

Parece una idiotez aparecerse de la nada cuando anoche huyó de lo más tranquilo; pero ha tenido todo el día para pensar y se ha decidido por la opción que en ese momento le sirve más, aunque sea la más peligrosa.

Del otro lado de la puerta hay tres hombres. Uno es _su_ Jonathan, el idiota seguro quería escapar de él, también están Joseph Joestar y Jotaro Kujo. Por alguna razón, el aroma del tercero lo tiene bien presente, no ha olvidado nada de él, quizá porque sus Stands tiene tantas similitudes.

Dio toca la puerta y espera. Podría tumbarla pero (por esta ocasión) será un caballero civilizado por el momento.

Su plan se basa solo en que Jonathan no permitirá que lo maten, es un poco idiota confiar en él a ese grado pero siente que será así.

No le matarán, de momento sólo necesita esa certeza

Y que abran la maldita puerta.

* * *

Kakyoin se ha ido con Holy de compras. Seguirá el consejo de Holy y le buscará algo agradable a Jotaro; se puede dar una idea de qué puede gustarle.

Jolyne les acompaña, pero es sólo para desviarse junto con Josuke para que le compre cosas bonitas que su padre no compraría.

Jonathan se queda ese día cuidando de Jotaro. Aprovechando que su descendiente duerme, se ha puesto a recorrer el lugar y cuando regresa a la sala es con una manta para cubrirlo.

No le agrada, pero sigue siendo su familia. Quiere creer que, como dice Holy, es un buen chico en el fondo.

Joseph despierta unas horas más tarde. Se ve pálido, Jonathan reconoce el olor pero no dice nada, solo le echa una mirada significativa. El par de ''ancianos'' comparten un largo, muy largo silencio. Joseph es el heredero más directo que tiene aparte de Giorno y Jonathan no sabe ni qué decirle.

Un sofá frente al otro y Jotaro dormido en el de en medio.

– Cuando... cuando mori, Erina estaba embarazada. ¿Que fue...?

– Mi padre fue asesinado por un zombie. Mi madre fue la niña que Erina rescató del barco.

En un inicio a Joseph le cuesta creer que ese hombre que tiene frente suyo se trata de su abuelo Jonathan. Pero si lo piensa bien, sus vidas han sido demasiado extrañas como para ser escéptico.

– Ya veo... ¿Y Erina?

– Tuvo una vida larga y fue feliz. A mi y a Holy nos contó sobre ti. Ella... en verdad te amaba. No se volvió a casar, aunque el viejo Speedwagon nunca se separó de su lado.

Jonathan desearía haber estado ahí para ella, aun estando como es ahora, aunque sea el poder tenerla a su lado y ver a su descendencia crecer.

Le preguntaría más cosas, pero Joseph se levanta de inmediato antes de escuchar el golpeteo en la puerta. Se ve tenso, alerta; reconoce el olor, Jonathan también lo hace.

Joseph le ordena a Jonathan el quedarse ahí a lado de Jotaro mientras él se adelanta hacia la puerta, su Stand manifestándose alrededor de sus brazos.

Se detiene detrás de la puerta, escuchando a Dio tocando de nuevo.

– Lo que sea que estés vendiendo no nos interesa. Así que largo de aquí antes que te matemos de nuevo, bastardo.

– Si viniera con intenciones bélicas no estaría tocando la puerta. Se llevaron algo que es mío y vine a recogerlo. Abre la puerta Jonathan, no voy a tratar con este viejo apestoso.

– Vete a la mierda, Dio. Aquí el único anciano eres tú... y Jonathan pero a el si lo respetamos.

– Aún sin verte sé que sigues siendo viejo e inútil ¡Ah! pero ¿Qué huelo? Es el hedor de un vampiro _viejo e inútil_. ¿Cómo te convertiste Joseph? ¿Tienes _**mi**_ máscara de piedra? Porque si es así entonces tienes dos cosas mías ¡Jonathan abre la puerta!

Maldice mentalmente, el bastardo _sabe_ su secreto y con Jotaro ahí no augura nada bueno. A pesar de su propia preocupación, sigue haciéndose el desentendido.

– ¿Yo para qué quiero tu estúpida máscara? Esa cosa fue destruida hace _décadas_. Los únicos vampiros aquí son tú y Jonathan.

Desde afuera se oye la risa burlona de Dio.

– ¡Di lo que quieras pero sé lo que eres y si mi máscara tuvo que ver, me las vas a pagar, tú no mereces ser como yo, eres tan inferior e inútil!

La paciencia del rubio es corta, pronto ya está dandole patadas a la puerta. Joseph retrocede con la patada, está listo para pelear aun si sabe que las tiene de perder. Jonathan se va a lado de Joseph aun si no tiene mucho que aportar.

– ¡Jonathan, se que estás ahí! ¡Abre ya o voy a tirar la puerta!

– No fue tu estúpida y fea mascara, ¡Fue tu estúpida sangre que _me robaste_!

– Así que de esa forma te convertiste, anciano. De haber sabido que eso te iba a provocar te hubiera dejado muerto.

En ese momento Joseph Joestar siente el verdadero terror. ¿En qué momento se despertó Jotaro? ¡¿Y porque Jonathan no le dijo nada?!

Jotaro lleva un par de minutos despierto, los gritos de Joseph y los del otro bastardo terminaron por despertarle. Se levanta y va hacia la puerta, Star Platinum ya se encuentra detrás de él. Al abrirla, Dio y The World los esperan.

Hay un largo y tenso silencio cuando están frente a frente. ¿Van a pelear? Si lo hacen destruirán todo el departamento. La tensión al abrirse la puerta es perceptible y tanto Joseph como Jonathan no tienen medios de calmar eso.

– Has envejecido, Jotaro.

Jotaro toma a Jonathan del brazo y literal se lo arroja a Dio, luego cierra la puerta de un azotón.

Joseph empieza a creer que tal vez lo mejor sería usar la siempre infalible _Técnica Joestar_ y huir porque ya se imagina como le va a ir a solas con Jotaro.

– En mi defensa, no sabía como ibas a reaccionar.

Esa es la peor excusa que puede dar.

– Eres un viejo mañoso y mentiroso, hemos cuidado de ti todo el tiempo por nada.

Jotaro habla con calma pero su cara cuenta otra historia; acorta la distancia de su abuelo, es su turno de tomarlo del brazo, y arrastrarlo afuera.

– Y tu siguiente línea sera: "a pesar de eso eres parte de esta familia y te aprecio"

No. Joseph claramente había perdido el toque años atras. Forcejea tratándose de soltar de Jotaro hasta que, al igual que Jonathan, es aventado afuera del departamento. Cae sobre Jonathan y por ende sobre Dio.

Dio apenas se repone de que el imbécil de Jotaro le arrojó a Jonathan y ahora le arroja a Joseph.

– Los vampiros no son bienvenidos aquí. Háganme un favor y muéranse bajo el sol.

Dicho eso, cierra la puerta de nuevo con un azote.

– ¡Jotaro! ¡No puedes dejarme con esos dos!

Joseph se levanta enseguida, golpeando la puerta con la esperanza que su nieto vaya a abrirle. Hasta se escucha cómo se le pone seguro a la puerta.

– ¡JOTARO!

– No creo que vaya a abrir.

– ¡Maldita sea Jotaro! ¡¿Qué le voy a decir a Josuke?! ¡¿Y a Holy?!

– Les diré que te moriste. – Responde Jotaro al otro lado de la puerta; rebusca en los bolsillos del pantalón con la esperanza de hallar algún cigarro. – Te olvidarán en unas semanas.

– ¡No puedes simplemente decirles eso! ¡Van a preguntar por mi cuerpo, idiota!

– Diré que lo tiré al río para ahorrarles la pena.

Y podría haber continuado con el reclamo detrás de la puerta pero Dio decide que es una excelente idea el destruir propiedad ajena.

Dio es el último en levantarse, no puede creer que que reciba ese trato, ¡Él es un ser superior! Ahora si derriba la puerta de una patada.

– ¡Cómo te atreves a arrojarme estos asquerosos despojos humanos, Jotaro! ¡Yo, Dio, que he venido en tan buena voluntad!

– ¡Tú eres quien vino a recogerme, Dio!

– ¡Yo no me quiero ir con Dio!

– Por supuesto que vine por ti ¿Acaso ibas a abandonarme por esta gente, JoJo? Este inútil – señala a Joseph– no sirve ni como zombie, yo no lo quiero.

– Pero si tú fuiste quien me dejó a la suerte anoche. – No quiere sonar como un reclamo, pero si lo es.

– Eso es porque pensé que serías capaz de salir por tu cuenta pero en lugar de eso te encuentro aquí, con esta gente.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Asumo que usaste mi sangre para salvarlo, Jotaro. Dime ¿Qué pretendías al usar la sangre de un vampiro? Digamos que ya los he perdonado por lo que me hicieron y dado que somos familia, vengo a reunirme con ustedes y claro, recuperar a _mi_ Jonathan pero honestamente no me molestaría ponerte de rodillas como el perro que eres.

– Nadie pidió tu maldito perdón y no eres bienvenido aquí, Dio. – Y aun con la tension en el ambiente, el viejo Joestar se pone entre ellos. – Así que lárgate de una buena vez.

– Ah, Joseph, así tratas a los ancestros de tu familia, tal vez no quiero irme, tal vez tengo planes para ustedes.

– Hazte a un lado, abuelo. – Jotaro se dirige a Joseph y Star Platinum acaba haciendolo a un lado. De nuevo frente a Dio las cosas están claras, ambos saben como va a acabar esa reunión, solo falta averiguar quien dará el primer golpe. – No se que te trajo a la vida pero corregiré ese error.

Jotaro hace los honores y Dio con gusto le responde, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los _Muda_ y los _Ora_ comienzan mientras Star Platinum y The World se agarran a golpes, primero a puño limpio, luego usando los muebles de la casa.

Ambos Stand pueden detener el tiempo, así que a ojos de Joseph y de Jonathan solo los verían cambiar de un lugar a otro como si se transportaran mágicamente.

Jonathan no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que está pasando. El pobre sólo escucha los _Mudas_ y _Oras_ que parecen provenir de la nada.

Joseph se lamenta por lo que van a tener que pagar por todos los daños de los muebles del apartamento.

– Deberíamos intervenir.

– Nah, déjalos que se mat—

Por supuesto el departamento les queda chico para esa batalla, Dio es quien tiene la idea de llevar la batalla a otro lado, arrojando a Jotaro por el balcón del departamento.

Es impulso, Joseph ni se fija si hay o no luz afuera y corre para tratar de atrapar a su odioso nieto con su Stand. Jonathan también se va para detener la pelea, o siquiera apartar a Dio del balcón.

La suerte le favorece a los Joestar, quienes tan facilmente podrían haberse quedado con un montón de cenizas y un Jotaro con la espalda rota. La noche ha tomado la ciudad y Joseph hace todo lo posible por sostener al imbécil de su nieto.

– Quédate aquí, Jonathan – supone que JoJo solo quiere evitar que mate a Jotaro. – No esta en mis planes matarlo, sólo lo voy a poner en su lugar.

En cualquier otra situación Dio habría apartado a Jojo a codazos pero esta vez lo hace lo más decentemente posible, luego salta desde el balcón, aprovecha que Jotaro esta colgado del Stand de Joseph para caerle encima a patadas.

Joseph no debería tener ningún problema con subir a Jotaro, sin embargo no se ha alimentado desde que su última escala en India dos días atrás y sus raciones se perdieron en la habitación del hotel. Así que en cuanto Dio se avienta a las patadas con Jotaro, se lleva consigo a Joseph con un "_Oh my God!_" de camino.

Jonathan solo logra asomarse por el balcón para ver a su testaruda descendencia caer por este y, como Dio no le va a andar diciendo que hacer, se avienta detrás de ellos.

Al final todo recae en Star Platinum, que amortigua la caía para Jotaro, Joseph y hasta para Dio que de lo más tranquilo baja de la espalda de Jotaro cuando tocan el suelo.

Jotaro no lo va a admitir pero ya no esta en edad para esas cosas, fingir frialdad mientras se incorpora es toda una proeza.

Joseph se preocupa por el estado de Jotaro; aun es joven, pero sabe de los malos hábitos que ha tenido su nieto durante sus 20s. Entre eso, su forma de ser y su vampírico problema son las razones por las que Joseph nunca se tomó la molestia de enseñarle el arte del Hamon a Jotaro.

– Jotaro, no es buen momento para pelear. – Tampoco le gusta que Dio siga aquí provocándolo. – Deja que el bastardo chupasangre se largue y nos deje de molestar

– ¡Cállate, anciano, si vuelves a entrometerte, también me encargaré de ti!

– ¡Estoy tratando de evitar que te maten, Jotaro idiota!

– No necesito tu ayuda, anciano, Dio jamás nos ha vencido, esta no será la primera vez.

– ¿Te rindes, Jotaro?

– No mientras sigas con vida.

Y poco después Jonathan caería sin amortiguación en el duro concreto. Le toma un largo momento el levantarse, adolorido de su poco agraciado aterrizaje.

¿A quién quiere engañar Jonathan? El golpe fue más doloroso de lo que esperaba. Se tiene que sostener, muy para su pesar, en Dio. Extrañamente, no recuerda que él haya sido tan atento anteriormente, además de esas ocasiones en las que ha cazado por él.

La estrepitosa caída de Jonathan le habría causado mucha gracia y regocijo a Dio en el pasado pero por alguna razón, que en el fondo lo ama básicamente, pasa de querer matar a Jotaro a ignorarle a él y a su abuelo para ir a sostener a Jonathan.

¿Jotaro le cree su preocupación por Jonathan? No realmente. Joseph tampoco cree todo el drama que arma Dio con Jonathan, no duda que lo esté usando para provocar simpatía.

– Estoy bien, Dio; no es como si esto fuera a matarme.

Dio si se preocupa por Jonathan sin duda pero sus atenciones van más con la intención de hacerle un teatrito a los Joestar.

– No pero no dudo que busques cualquier salida a nuestra "asociación" ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan inútil, Jonathan? No vas a reponerte sin alimento.

– No he podido en todo este tiempo, empiezo a creer que tal vez esté atorado contigo.

– Esa era la idea, JoJo.

Y ahí esta un poquitito de cariño expresado a través de una casi honesta sonrisa.

¿Cómo responde Jojo a esa sonrisa? Dándole un empujón. Aun no le perdona lo que le hizo a Giorno ni tampoco el haber atacado a su familia.

Dio no se va a disculpar por nada de lo que hizo, luego del empujón se carga a Jonathan; piensa que lo humilla más si lo lleva en brazos.

¿Alguna vez Jonathan se acostumbrará a ser cargado por Dio? No, eso no va a pasar, pero está demasiado cansado y maltratado para protestar más allá de jalarle el cabello.

–Hey, inútil ¿Cómo consigues alimento?

De alguna forma debe sobrevivir Joseph y Dio duda que vaya cazando como él.

– ¿Cuál es el truco, Dio?

– Ninguno, Jonathan es mío, no voy a dejar que se mate, sería un desperdicio.

– Tengo mis métodos. – Mismos métodos que perdió en el hotel y que no le van a resurtir hasta el día de mañana.

– ¿Qué métodos, viejo? – Si, ahora Jotaro quería saber. Es lo menos que el anciano puede hacer después de engañarlo todos estos años.

– En ese caso espero compartas esos "métodos", Joseph. Claro a menos que quieran vernos cazando por la ciudad.

– Erh... Bueno, tengo mis raciones. Es un acuerdo con la fundación Speedwagon; ellos me proveen con la sangre refrigerada necesaria.

Este sería un muy buen momento para hacerse el papel de viejo senil. Pero ya es muy tarde para que Jotaro le crea.

– Pero son suficientes para mi, y tal vez para el abuelo Jonathan.

– Yo no necesito de tus dádivas, Joseph. Mi preocupación es por Jonathan, ya ya me he alimentado bastante bien – es decir, de camino mató a un par de personas. – Como sea, aún tengo cosas que tratar con ustedes.

La cara de Jotaro expresa muy bien cuanto detesta la idea

– O podemos seguir peleando hasta matarnos. Si, si, vi mas usuarios de Stand con ustedes pero para cuando lleguen quizá no quede mucho de ti, Jotaro – a Joseph ni lo cuenta. – Mi odio hacia ustedes era culpa de Jonathan pero el y yo estamos _bien_, es ridículo seguir buscándoles pelea.

– Avdol e Iggy murieron por tu culpa.

Porque Joseph no le ha perdonado a Dio todo lo pasado. Perdieron a Avdol e Iggy, casi pierden a Kakyoin y por su culpa también él está jodido como un maldito chupasangre.

– Un montón de mis subordinados murieron por su culpa, y como al parecer las vidas de los suyos son mas importantes que las de los míos. Estamos a mano. Perdí, me asesinaste, esas deudas fueron saldadas… además, ¿No tienes curiosidad por lo que tengo que decir?

– _Yare yare… _hablas demasiado.

Volver al departamento con Dio no estaba en los planes de Jotaro, ni siquiera pretendía encontrarse con Dio y con su ancestro.

¿Qué mierda iba a hacer con ellos?

¿Qué quería exactamente Dio?

– ¿Así que preferiste decirle a esa gente y no a tu propia familia? – No, no va a dejar ir el asunto con Joseph. – ¿La abuela también lo sabe o _de nuevo_ la estas engañando?

– ¿Bromeas? ¡Suzie fue quien se dio cuenta antes que yo! ¿Dónde más iba a hacerme mis estudios?

Bien, eso no esa no es toda la verdad. Se había empezado a sentir mal unas semanas después de su regreso. No fue hasta que se sorprendió a si mismo queriendo morder a Suzie cuando supo que había algo verdaderamente malo en él.

– Se dio cuenta, eso quiere decir que de no hacerlo tú no hubieras dicho nada. Eres un mentiroso, viejo y sino fuera por Josuke y por mi madre, juro que te mataría.

– ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste?! ¡Ella lo supo antes que yo lo hiciera!

Jotaro es un montón de furia contenida, tanto que de regreso al departamento, insulta a un par de mujeres que cometieron el error de saludarlo y hasta coquetearle. Jotaro es un imbécil en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Jonathan se disculpa por parte de Jotaro ante el empujón y los insultos, excusándose que no quiso decirlo en serio. Si, ya confirmó quien es la oveja negra de la familia y sorpresivamente no es el hijo de Dio.

Jotaro decide ignorarlos, de momento sólo quiere pensar en que necesita un cigarro pero no puede dejarlos solos, así que solo odia a los tres en silencio.

* * *

De vuelta en el apartamento hay otro momento de silencio. Joseph ha retomado en donde estaba sentado antes de la llegada de Dio mientras que Jonathan se ve obligado a compartir asiento con este. Pasan varios minutos sentados en el sofá hasta que es Jotaro quien decide dirigirles la palabra.

– Sé que no puedo confiar en Dio, pero ustedes dos, ni si quiera se que pensar. El viejo se guarda secretos, a ti – refiriéndose a Jonathan – ni siquiera te conozco; no importa lo que digan las historias sobre ti, no me consta que seas un buen hombre. Tengo una familia que proteger, no se si puedo permitir que estén cerca de ellos.

– Jotaro, nunca haría algo para dañar a la familia, por eso mismo no quise decirles nada sobre esto.

– No espero que confíen en mi, pero tampoco quisiera perderlos ahora que sé que están aquí.

– Ya que yo contribuí a tu estado, merecía saberlo, anciano. – Su mirada es hostil tanto para Joseph como para Jonathan y ni se diga de Dio. – Si por mi fuera te echaría de aquí junto a este monstruo, pero mi madre ya se encariñó contigo y no seré yo quien la haga sufrir.

Dio le da toda importancia a la amenaza de Jotaro, tanto que en todo este tiempo se fija en sus propias uñas; le falta una manicura.

– Si por ti fuera harías tantas cosas pero ya eres viejo, Jotaro y como todos los viejos ya no puedes pensar solo en tu bienestar.

Joseph mira a Jonathan y toda su inocencia victoriana, luego la jeta que se carga Jotaro desde toda su maldita vida y al final a Dio viendose sus estupidas uñas. Masculla un "oh my God" para si mismo, contando mentalmente hasta diez.

– Jotaro no es viejo, apenas esta en sus 30s.

– Yo morí a los 20.

– ... esto no se trata de ti, anciano.

– No importa a que edad hayan muerto o como se vean, son ancianos

– ¿Tiene 30? Yo pensé que tenía 40, la edad le ha sentado tan mal y por cierto, yo morí a los 19, soy más joven que todos ustedes.

– Me tiene sin cuidado, no estas aquí para socializar, ¿Qué es lo qué quieres exactamente de nosotros?

– De momento no mucho, Jonathan quiere estar con ustedes y yo quiero estar con Jonathan, así de sencillo.

– Es por la máscara de piedra.

– _Mi_ máscara de piedra.

– Vete a la mierda, Dio. No vas a conseguir nada aquí.

– ¿Ves? No soy el verdadero villano aquí, tu descendiente es un orangután sin modales.

– Eso explica el porqué no tiene esposa. – Comenta como buen caballero de su época. – O pareja, en general; me sorprende lo abiertos que son estos tiempos.

– A mi me sorprende que sigas pensando que los hombres se interesan sólo por mujeres.

– Tiene una hija, Dio; así que asumo que en algún punto tuvo una esposa.

Y no lo dice con malas intenciones, simplemente se le hace lo más lógico. Jotaro los odia un poquitito más en ese momento.

– Los hombres también tienen hijos fuera del matrimonio, JoJo. Los hombres que se acuestan con mujeres también de acuestan con hombres, no puedes ser tan ingenuo.

Dio es un hombre complejo. Ama a Jonathan y si hubiera sido un hombre normal solo habría sufrido en silencio y se habría conformado con su amistad mientras celebraba su felicidad y velaba por ella.

Dio no es Speedwagon.

Dio tenía que lidiar con su propia personalidad y los traumas de su infancia. Quizá en secreto Dio se autosabotea; en casa de los Joestar tenía todo para ser feliz pero tomó el peor camino posible y todavía cuando su padre moribundo bajó, tuvo la oportunidad de enmendarse ¿Cuanto le habría costado que George Joestar retirara los cargos ante los ojos de un hijo arrepentido?

Odiaba a JoJo y lo amaba con tal fervor que se asqueaba, por eso le quitó todo para que solo lo tuviera a él y aun en ese momento lo maltrataría.

Pero esa fue su vida anterior, esta vez era Dio quien estaba solo, esta vez pensó que podría ser mas inteligente. Esta vez no quería ir solo al "cielo", quería a Jonathan a su lado.

Y quería que Jonathan lo amara y confiara en él.

¿Qué tan honesto era Dio con sus acciones? A veces ni él lo sabía.

Todos su aliados estaban muertos, ya no estaba la vieja Enya para orientarlo y Pucci, ni siquiera tenia idea de dónde buscarlo. Los únicos que le eran de utilidad en ese momento eran sus enemigos y que de cierta forma eran su familia.

– No es mi culpa que Jonathan haya vivido toda su vida en una ridícula fantasía de rectitud, en nuestra época los hombres ya hacían eso. Estuvimos en un internado masculino ¿qué creía que pasaba cuando no lo dejaba entrar a la habitación? ¿Qué hacia mis deberes con tipos que me parecían ignorantes?

¿Pero acaso Dio es capaz de no sabotear lo que tiene ahora con Jonathan?

Jonathan no es tan complicado como Dio. Él sólo quería una vida feliz y tranquila, y continuar con sus propias investigaciones.

Pero no pudo tener nada de eso. Ahora está vivo sin haberlo pedido, Dio es lo único que lo liga a su vida perdida y ahora tiene a su familia que no se sienten del todo como tal.

– ¡No lo sé! Pensé que estabas ayudando a otros, ya sabes: _siendo una persona decente._

– Los ayudaba, Jonathan, de una forma más física. Te habría _ayudado_ a ti sino fueras tan frígido ¿Cómo fue tu luna de miel? Apuesto a que Erina tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo.

– ¿Desde cuando te interesa tanto mi luna de miel? Todo estaba bien hasta que _alguien_ decidió aparecer y arruinarlo todo.

– No me voy a disculpar por arruinarla. – Que va, hasta se siente bien orgulloso, lo volvería a hacer si pudiera. –N unca debiste casarte con esa mujer, sólo mira la clase de inútiles descendientes que has tenido, curiosamente no creo que sea culpa de ella, sin duda lo han heredado todo de ti, es una suerte que Giorno tenga algo mío.

Dio está claramente celoso, aún pasado tanto tiempo. Hay un largo, _**largo**_ silencio por parte de Jonathan en lo que procesa toda esa nueva información.

¿Entonces eso hace que él y Dio...? ¿Eso es lo que quiere Dio de él? Eso explica el beso de la noche anterior, y el porqué Dio le ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo.

¿Eso significa que Dio en verdad lo quiere? ¿Ese mismo _Dio_ que durante parte de su vida sólo se encargó de hacerle miserable?

– No esperaba una disculpa. – A estas alturas ya se ha resignado a eso. – Te recuerdo que usaste _**mi**_ cuerpo para engendrar a Giorno.

– No sabía que podía tener hijos. En teoría estamos muertos, fue una interesante sorpresa – así que sospecha que deben tener una amplia descendencia, mejor no le dice nada a Jonathan. – Usé tu cuerpo para muchas cosas, JoJo, tal vez te muestre más tarde.

Jonathan sospecha que tal vez Giorno no sea el único hijo que tiene con Dio y, si ya se sentía mancillado aquello le es aun peor.

– ... _Oh my God. _

– Felicidades, Dio. Acabas de romper al abuelo. Hablando de cosas rotas: olvídate de la máscara, esa cosa se rompió hace décadas.

– Sé que _esa_ máscara fue destruida pero hay otra y esta aquí ¿Acaso no están aquí por lo mismo? A mi no me parecen unas vacaciones familiares.

– Todas las máscaras fueron destruidas durante la segunda guerra y los años que le siguieron.

– No, no todas las máscaras, se que hay una en la ciudad y la quiero. Ya que destruyeron la mía, merezco una compensación.

Jotaro no dice nada, también sabe de la máscara pero ni se lo ha comentado al viejo, ¿Porqué iba a contárselo si ni pensaba traerlo al viaje?

– No vas a poner tus manos sobre esta máscara, Dio, voy a encontrarla y destruirla.

– ¡Que plan tan original! Sin duda con los años te has vuelto muy astuto, Jotaro. Destruir la máscara es un desperdicio.

– ¿Entonces es mejor idea dártela para que te hagas un ejército?

– ¿Para qué crearía más seres como yo? Le restaría valor a mi propia existencia.

– ¿Qué no acabas de transformar a tu propio hijo?

– Eso es diferente, lo hice para protegerlo, así como tu usaste **mi** sangre para salvar a este desperdicio de espacio.

– Dio, concuerdo con Jotaro. Lo mejor para todos es destruir la máscara para evitar que alguien más la use.

Joseph esta por reclamarle a Jotaro por no decirle sobre la existencia de otra máscara, pero sabe que no está en la mejor posición de reclamar por secretos guardados.

– Jotaro, ¡¿Porqué no me dijiste que aun quedaba una de esas malditas cosas?!

Joseph Joestar no tiene vergüenza.

– Porque creí que eras un viejo senil, que no podías cuidar de ti mismo, te estaba protegiendo, de saber que estabas en tan buen estado… no, tampoco te habría dicho.

Si Jotaro fuese un vampiro, ya habría matado a su abuelo con aquel chorro de sangre que sale a presión de sus ojos. Joseph, nada intimidado por esa mirada, le responde aventándole un cojín que termina por ser atrapado por Star Platinum.

– Y habría sido mejor que siguieras creyendo eso, Jotaro. De no ser porque un imbécil decidió hablar de mas.

– El único imbécil aquí es Jotaro por no darse cuenta de tu "estado", Joseph

– ¿Qué estado? ¿_Daddy_ se siente mal? ¿Qué le pasó a la puerta?

Al parecer Holly y Kakyoin tenían un _timing_ perfecto como Jotaro al despertar.


	11. Chapter 11

Joseph siente que se le va la sangre a los pies. Una vez más Dio habla de más en el peor momento posible. Joseph se voltea hacia Holy y Kakyoin. No sabe con qué excusa salir porque está seguro que Jotaro lo echará de cabeza.

– ¡Holy! – Se levanta para saludar a su hija con un abrazo, haciendo como si Dio no acabara de revelar su mayor secreto. – Tuvimos un percance con la puerta, nada que no se pueda arreglar.

Y Holy, quien a simple vista no parece siquiera darse cuenta del posible peligro que hay presente, saluda a su padre con la misma efusividad que este.

– ¡Daddy! ¿Jotaro se enojó otro vez? Ya no tenia rabietas como estas desde que nació Jolyne.

– Ya sabes cómo es Jotaro, siempre está enojado.

Kakyoin a diferencia de Holy, no ignora la presencia de Dio. ¿Cómo ignorar al bastardo que casi le deja como una rosquilla cuando está ahí a unos pocos metros de distancia?

– Jotaro. ¿Que hace _**él**_ aquí?

Su cuerpo se tensa, sus manos sudan, tanto su respiración como su pulso se aceleran y siente una molestia en el cuello que creyó haber dejado atrás hace tanto tiempo. De no ser porque está cargando las compras, se habría aventado al ataque.

Está nervioso, como un animal acorralado frente a un depredador.

_Y Dio lo sabe._

– Buenas noches, Kakyoin, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

El cinismo del vampiro no conoce límites. Y luego de esa breve atención que le presta al pelirrojo sus ojos se centran en Holy. La ultima vez murió por su culpa a pesar de ser este su primer encuentro.

Es una mujer santa como Erina.

Como su madre.

– No sabía que teníamos invitado, Daddy ¿Es amigo suyo?

Holy deja de abrazar a su padre para saludar al invitado, nunca ha visto una foto de Dio aunque su hijo y su padre han hablado hasta el cansancio de él.

Dio se levanta y se acerca a ella, Jotaro y Star Platinum le siguen, si se atreve a dañar a su madre, la muerte será poco para Dio. Kakyoin deja las bolsas en el piso; al igual que Jotaro, se acerca detrás de Holy en caso que a Dio se le ocurra hacer alguna estupidez.

Dio había sido hasta ahora nada más que un horrible recuerdo, un monstruo que fue derrotado por el bien de la familia y del mundo. Ahora ese monstruo ha regresado y el muy descarado se atreve no sólo a presentarse en la puerta si no a comportarse como si en verdad fuera parte de esa familia.

– Holy Kujo, mucho gusto.

Ella le ofrece la mano y le dedica una sonrisa inocente, de todos en la habitación es la única que no ve a Dio como un demonio.

– Dio. – Se presenta escuetamente, estrechando su mano como si de los dos ella fuese la amenaza ahí.

A través de Holy, Dio ve a su madre mirando a su padre como sino fuera un pecador; a Erina arrastrando el enorme cuerpo de Jonathan hacia el ataúd mientras se apiada de el y se despide de su esposo.

– ¡Tú eres Dio Joestar! El hermano de el abuelo Jonathan ¿Pueden creerlo? Tenemos a toda la familia reunida, si estuviéramos en casa cocinaría algo delicioso.

¡Y Holly le ha llamado un _Joestar_! Joseph siente que le va a dar algo, seguro le habría dado un paro de no ser lo que es ahora, también culpa del bastardo Dio.

Dio se siente más intimidado por la amabilidad de Holly que por el resto, las mujeres Joestar siempre le han vencido.

– No soy Joestar, sólo soy Dio.

– ¡Tonterías! – y con toda confianza, le da un golpecito en el pecho a Dio. – Aquí todos somos familia ¿No es así, chicos?

– No

– Compramos muchas cosas el dia de hoy, ¿Verdad, Kakyoin? – Ignora por completo la mala actitud de Jotaro. – Y trajimos la cena.

Kakyoin siente a la afirmación de Holy, y retoma las bolsas que traía cargando. - Si, trajimos cosas y la cena. No creo que alcance para todos los paninis y nuestros _invitados_ no los necesitan.

– Seguro tienen muchas cosas que hacer que yo no entiendo pero podemos pasar un rato juntos ¡Si la abuelita Erina estuviera aquí estaría tan feliz!

– No lo creo.

Holy retoma una de las bolsas que cargaba Kakyoin. ¡Pobre, pareciera que está a nada de desmayarse! Deja las bolsas sobre el sofá y saca una de estas del un llavero en forma de delfín para dárselo a Jotaro.

– ¿Los vampiros pueden comer esto? – Pregunta, sacando varios paninis de sus respectivas bolsas.

– No tenemos problemas para digerir alimentos pero no los necesitamos. Carecen de sabor para nosotros. – Dio sigue de cerca a Holy, husmeando el contenido de las bolsas, sabe que esa naturalidad hará rabiar al resto.

Nadie confía en Dio y la forma tan casual en la que se comporta solo aviva la tensión que hay en el ambiente.

– Yo no tengo problema con dejar mi porción, Holy. – Jonathan como siempre se ofrece para ayudar a otros.

– Tu no la necesitas, viejo.

– Tú tampoco, Joseph.

– Estaré viejo pero no estoy muerto. – Lo está, pero no va a darles la razón. Así que prefiere cambiar de tema. – Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Josuke? Pensé que los acompañaban.

– No deben de tardar en alcanzarnos.

Jotaro esta tenso, piensa en las posibilidades futuras, Son tres contra uno, no confía en Jonathan, no sabe si es leal a Dio o tiene un implante de carne.

No puede atacar a Dio, no con su madre ahí.

– Yo si quiero uno. – Responde Dio, a sabiendas que así alguien se quedará sin una porción. Toma uno de jamón pero al oler que es pan de ajo se lo arroja a Jotaro, se queda con uno de salami. – Joseph no necesita alimentarse, es un vampiro como nosotros. Cuando Jotaro usó mi sangre para salvarlo fue el "daño" colateral.

Joseph en verdad espera que Dio se atragante con su panini, aunque sabe que eso sería inútil porque aparentemente el muy hijo de puta simplemente _se rehusa a morir._

Josuke entra al departamento gritando "Jotaro san ¿esta bien?"

No esperaba ese escenario.

Josuke llega en el momento menos adecuado. Perfecto, parece que esa es la noche en la que todos se enteran del secreto que Joseph había guardado con recelo desde hace poco más de diez años.

Quizá Dio no haya alcanzado el cielo o dominado el mundo pero fastidió a Joseph y esa era un pequeña victoria de la que se sentía orgulloso, tanto que hasta tiene el buen humor de compartirle la mitad de su panini a Jonathan, aun si ninguno los necesitaba.

Josuke no conoce a Dio, pero a primera vista sabe que es un usuario de Stand y no le da buena espina.

Esperen ¿Qué acaba de decir de su papá?

– Dad… ¿Es verdad? ¿Eres un vampiro?

Oh… _**eso**_.

– Pero… pero… ¿Entonces porqué se ve tan viejo y débil?

Joseph quiere aventarse por el barandal. ¡Ahora también Josuke lo escuchó!

– Es complicado.

– Joestar _san_, no debería guardar tantos secretos a su familia.

– ¿Dónde esta Jolyne?

Jotaro es un pésimo padre pero hasta alguien como él nota que su hija no esta con Josuke.

– ¿Eh? La dejé con unos chicos.

Para suerte de Joseph, Jotaro decide que ese es buen momento para ser un buen padre e ir en busca de su hija. Kakyoin se va con él (porque toda excusa para alejarse de Dio es válida) y Joseph esta a nada de irse, pero Jonathan es quien le detiene sosteniéndole del hombro con una mano mientras con la otra sostiene el medio panini que le dio Dio.

– No es momento para ese tipo de explicaciones––

– Todo lo contrario, Joseph. Este es el mejor momento para hacerlo, estando toda la familia aquí.

* * *

Josuke les ha dejado afuera del edificio, frente a los escombros del barandal, con la pequeña Jolyne bajo su cargo.

Giorno percibe un aroma en el aire. No es algo que haya olido antes, sin embargo lo reconoce y eso le preocupa. Por supuesto, el joven Don no va a quedarse atrás y corre en la misma dirección que Josuke, dándole la orden a sus acompañantes de ir con él sin perder a Jolyne.

Jolyne se queda en brazos de Mista, reclamándole y dando de pataletas al ser cargada hacia el apartamento.

Al final Mista acaba reclamando porque les han dejado con la malcriada _ragazza_ y como no quiere quedarse atrás, se carga a Jolyne y corre detrás de su Don. Pistola en una mano y la mocosa en la otra, gritándole a Giorno que no los dejara atrás.

Por su parte, Jotaro y Kakyoin se encontrarían con el grupo de Giorno a pie de las escaleras.

Jotaro es un padre distante que no ha sabido cuidar de su hija, pero de que daría su vida por ella, lo haría. Y claro, quien le hiciera daño iba a sufrir una dolorosa, _muy_ dolorosa muerte.

Jotaro reconoce a Giorno como el chico que Jonathan llevaba en brazos, pasa de él hasta recuperar a Jolyne.

Esta no es una historia con final feliz para Mista. A ojos de un hombre iracundo como Jotaro, ver a su hija presa de un desconocido y la pobre niña forceja con él.

– ¡Kakyoin! – El biólogo señala a su hija para que él la recupere con su Stand mientras Star Platinum le da un puñetazo a Mista, directo en la cara.

Ese no es el día de suerte de Mista. Jolyne al ver a su papá le grita y en cuanto Mista es golpeado, también aprovecha para morderle un brazo y salir corriendo.

Golpe en la cara que le rompe la nariz y encima la _ragazza_ le muerde, ¡Que día! El pobre casi pierde el equilibrio. A Mista ya le han dado una paliza dos Joestar sospecha, que un número 4 esta involucrado.

El Stand de Kakyoin atrapa a Jolyne, atrayéndola hacia él, muy para molestia de la menor.

Giorno ve el Stand de Jotaro y enseguida saca el suyo. Una vez más Fugo se debe de abstener a meterse en la pelea por la falta de espacio en el pasillo. Ese es uno de los muy pocos momentos en los que Fugo cuestiona la cordura de su líder. Ese hombre es muy temperamental, tanto como él mismo.

¿En verdad los iban a considerar aliados?

– Lleva a Jolyne adentro, Kakyoin. Tú, eres el hijo de Dio – Más que afirmación, suena como una acusación. – ¿Qué quieres?

Jotaro no es bueno para causar una buena primera impresión.

– Jotaro, no podemos pelear aquí. – El pelirrojo deja a Jolyne detrás suyo, indicándole que se regrese al apartamento. Porque si se arma la pelea no iba a dejar a Jotaro sólo.

– Si es necesario el lugar no será un impedimento, Kakyoin. – Destruiría el edificio entero si con ello acaba con Dio y su maldita estirpe.

– Este lugar es demasiado agradable como para acabar destruyéndolo como el hotel. Los pecados de mi padre no tienen nada que ver conmigo. No hemos venido a pelear, sólo buscamos respuestas.

Investigaciones previas le dan el beneficio de la duda a Giorno; a pesar de todo, Jotaro confía en la palabra de Koichi. Star desaparece, la forma en que se los ha encontrado con Jolyne no le dan buena impresión pero sin duda se necesitan mutuamente, no es una coincidencia que estén reunidos.

– No, no eres culpable de los pecados de tu padre y por lo que hemos descubierto eres parte de nuestra familia, pero nada de eso es sinónimo de confianza. – Sospecha que ese niño es alguna pieza en el juego retorcido de Dio. – Tus padres están allá adentro, ellos son quienes te deben esas respuestas.

– La desconfianza es mutua. Una familia entera de usuarios de Stand no llega a nuestro territorio sin un motivo.

El menor se adelanta, pasando a Jotaro y Kakyoin de largo mientras que Gold Experience se desvanece detrás suyo. Fugo y Mista van detrás de su líder, el segundo con la nariz ensangrentada y mareado.

* * *

Mientras tanto Joseph debe muchas explicaciones.

– ¿Has fingido que envejeces, no es así? – Dio se ríe con burla. – La familia Joestar es todo menos perfecta, que sorpresa.

– Daddy… ¿Porqué nos mentiste? ¿No nos tenías confianza?

– Joestar _san_, estoy muy decepcionado de usted, ¡Mentirnos de esa forma, se supone que somos sus hijos!

Entre Dio y el resto de su familia, Joseph cada vez considera más la idea de tirarse del balcón.

– ¡Lo hice por su bien! No sabia como iban a tomarse esa noticia.

– ¿_Mom_ lo sabe? Ya no quiero que la engañes, dad.

– Ella era la única que debía saberlo.

Dio espera que manden a Joseph a la mierda. Joseph esperaba un golpe por parte de Crazy Diamond, como mínimo. En lugar de eso, luego de un gran suspiro, Josuke abraza a su padre.

– Me da gusto saber que no te vas a morir...

Holy no lo piensa mucho y también abraza a su padre, Josuke tiene razón, eso significa que su padre no se va a morir.

– Sabemos que eres un mentiroso pero igual te queremos, Daddy.

Nuevamente los planes de Dio fracasan. Dio frunce el ceño ante la melosa escena, luego su fino olfato percibe el aroma de su hijo.

Ahora todos estaban reunidos.

Jonathan se siente conmovido con esa escena. Así es como siempre imaginó que sería de unida su familia y le alegra que, a pesar de lo extraña que sea la situación, hayan aceptado a Joseph. Pero, al igual que Dio, Jonathan percibe el aroma de Giorno. Mira de reojo al rubio, sospecha que tal vez esto es lo mismo que él planeó.

Giorno se detiene en la entrada del apartamento. No era lo mismo el ver los archivos que verlos en persona.

La reunión mas bizarra que jamás tuvieron y vaya que ellos sabían de cosas bizarras. Como si cada generación haya estado involucrada en alguna bizarra aventura. Y ahora varias generaciones se han congregado bajo un sólo techo junto con el par que lo inició todo.

La gravedad termina atrayendo a aquellos que poseen un Stand, en el caso de la familia Joestar tienen el _timing_ perfecto.

No se necesita el poder de King Crimson para predecir que esto va a ser un jodido desastre.

Jonathan está fascinado de ver a toda su descendencia bajo un mismo techo. Sean lo que sean los planes de Dio, ese debía ser lo bueno en todo ese desastre.

Siete generaciones de Joestar bajo el mismo techo, Dio esta asqueado. Tristemente ellos eran las únicas herramientas que tenia para continuar sus planes, así que los odiara o no tenía la titánica tarea de ponerlos de su lado. Y claro si en el proceso se muere Joseph o Jotaro no es su culpa, solo el destino que eligió sus víctimas.

– ¡Giorno! Hijo mío, tal y como lo esperaba, sobreviviste ¿Disfrutas de tu nueva naturaleza? Tengo tanto por enseñarte.

Y así saluda a su hijo cuando entra al departamento.

– ¿Ya lo sabes, no? Esta gente es tu familia, ser un Joestar puede no ser un premio pero tiene sus ventajas.

– ¿Engañas a este niño con un falso interés, Dio? Muy cínico de tu parte

– Quiero a mi vástago, Jotaro, he hecho lo necesario por protegerlo. Ahora tiene un poder indiscutible que prevalecerá a través del tiempo.

Giorno no aprecia nadita el cinismo de su _Mudad_. Entra al apartamento y Dio se acerca a él para saludarle––

_**¡Muda!**_

Antes que Dio pueda siquiera tocarlo, Gold Experience se manifiesta propinándole un bien merecido puñetazo.

Eso se llama justicia divina.

Esta vez ni The World ayuda a Dio a evadir el golpe, Jotaro entra a tiempo para ver semejante golpe que hasta tira a Dio del sillón, se le escapa una discreta sonrisa; Joseph es quien suelta la carcajada. ¡Cómo quisiera haber podido grabar ese momento!

Bien, al menos no pueden decir que el chico rubio es otro bastardo suyo.

– _Padre,_ – A diferencia de Dio, Giorno saluda con verdadera amabilidad a Jonathan. – Asi que esta es _la famiglia._

Dio se levanta con toda la rabia y vergüenza del mundo, no soporta las carcajadas de Joseph, así que agarra lo que quedó de panini y se lo mete a la boca.

– Esperen ¿Qué vendría siendo Giorno de nosotros? – Josuke confundido, cuenta con los dedos las generaciones. – Es el hijo del abuelo Jonathan que es mi…

– Es tu tío abuelo.

– ¡Eso es horrible, es más joven que yo!

– ¡Giorno, no te adelantes, no te quiero perder de vista entre esta gente! – Mista habla de forma gangosa luego de romperse la nariz, ha usado su gorrita sucia para detener el sangrado-

– Trata de no ahogarte con tu propia sangre, Mista. Don Giovanna, tu árbol genealógico es una enredadera.

– Prefiero no pensar en ello, Fugo. -

– ¡Pero es un niño tan lindo! – A Holy se le hace obligatorio que le vaya a pellizcar las mejillas a Giorno – ¿Cuántos años tienes, corazón? ¡Tengo que tomarte una foto junto a Josuke y Jolyne!

Holy le toma de sorpresa, no cualquiera se atreve a pellizcarle las mejillas al Don de Passione. Por un momento Giorno se siente como un niño normal.

– Las enredaderas con cosa de familia. – Agrega la rubia refiriéndose a su Stand y el de su padre, el de ella incluso se puede ver brevemente: una enredadera con flores rojas.

– Eso veo. – El mafioso ladea la cabeza y estira una fría mano para tratar de tocarlo.

– Lo siento, – El Stand de Holy no es estable, pronto desaparece antes de ser tocado. – No soy muy buena en esto pero es lo mejor, creo que sus flores son venenosas.

– El que sea venenoso no lo hace malo. – Le echa una mirada rápida a Fugo. – ¿No sabes usarlo?

– No, a veces aparece pero nada más ¿Se puede aprender a usarlo?

– ¿Nunca te enseñaron a hacerlo?

Indignación pura. ¿Cómo podía esa mujer vivir rodeada de usuarios Stand y no saber usar el suyo propio?

– Erh... nunca tuvimos un motivo para hacerlo. Parecía que le haría daño.

– Es mas peligroso el tenerlo y no saber controlarlo.

– Yo creo que no son buenos profesores por eso no lo intentaron. – Le comenta en supuesta confidencia a Giorno pero bien que se oye todo lo que dice. – Y eso es terrible porque Jotaro es profesor en la universidad

La santa Holy prefiere creer eso a que su padre y su hijo la consideran una inútil.

– Si ellos no te han enseñado entonces yo lo haré. – Si, habla en serio.

– Pero corazoncito, ya soy demasiado vieja, tal vez ya no pueda aprenderlo.

– La edad no es un impedimento.

Holy no suelta a Giorno, le peina su cabello; ella es muy maternal, siempre lo será. Ya quiere adoptar al pequeño italiano ¿Podrían llevarlo a casa? Tendrían que hacerlo si Dio y Jonathan se iban con ellos. Además, Giorno necesitaría ejemplos positivos en su vida y quien sabe si Dio y Jonathan cuenten como tal.

– ¿El niño muerto es familiar? – Pregunta Jolyne.

– Es hijo de Jonathan. – Jotaro se rehúsa llamarlo _abuelo_, no le agrada y no confía en él.

Jolyne mira a Giorno, después a Jonathan y al final a Dio. Frunce el ceño, el chico muerto no se parece a Jonathan.

– No se parecen.

– Eres una criatura muy perceptiva, –le responde Dio. – Es mi hijo y de Jonathan fue concebido––

– Mi hija no necesita saber eso.

Antes que Dio pueda continuar con una explicación que nadie pidió, Jotaro le cubre las orejas a su hija. Jolyne protesta, sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Ve a ver la televisión, Jolyne, tenemos mucho que hablar con estas personas.

– Pero _otousan_, no entiendo lo que dicen en la tele. Quiero saber porque el chico muerto no está muerto.

– Entonces juega con el game boy de Josuke. – En el fondo le angustia que su hija este cerca de esa basura de Dio, siente que en cualquier momento la atacará.

– Se perdió en el incendio. – Mentira, lo tenía guardado en su mochila. Jolyne sacó la misma necedad de su padre y quiere saber más de sus extraños invitados.

– Deja a la niña, Jotaro. Jamás me he alimentado de infantes, no empezaré a hacerlo. En fin, ¿Acaso nadie me va a agradecer por esta reunión?

– ¡Gracias!

– Muérete.

– Literalmente no hiciste nada para provocar esta reunión, _Mudad_.

– Deja de llamarme así, Giorno, soy tu padre. Quizá eventualmente se reunirían pero yo aceleré las cosas, ahora podemos hablar de la máscara de piedra.

– Quemar el hotel no es lo mismo que agendar una cita, Dio.

– Eso fue para que pudiéramos reunirnos pero te atraparon y al parecer esos niños se llevaron a nuestro hijo pero como finalmente nos volvimos a reunir todo esta bien y salió a la perfección.

– Eso fue porque me dejaste a mi y a Giorno varados en el ascensor. También tiraste la puerta de la entrada y a tu tataranieto de un balcón.

Y para rematar el reclamo, también acaba por darle un codazo a Dio.

– _¡Wryy!_ – En respuesta enseña los colmillos como gato enojado. – ¿Qué ganas contando lo obvio, Jonathan? Si hice todo eso ¿Y qué? Lo volvería a hacer si lo considerara necesario

¿Y como responde Jonathan a tan cruel confesión? Con el mismo gesto que él, mostrando sus colmillos; sin embargo él parece más un perro gruñéndole que un gato bufando.

– ¿Están aqui todos por el tema de la dichosa máscara de piedra?

Giorno decide retomar el tema principal de esa extraña reunión.

– Una máscara como esa creó a Dio, debe ser destruida.

Ese no es el único motivo por el cual Jotaro está ahí.

– También vine buscando a un hombre.

– Eso explica que no tenga esposa, ¿Lo ves, Jonathan?

– Hace un tiempo perdimos contacto con Jean Pierre Polnareff.

– La última vez que supimos de él estaba investigando por esta zona.

_Jean-Pierre Polnareff._ Si Giorno estuviera bebiendo agua ya se habría atragantado.

– Giorno, ¿no es ese…?—

– Si, sabemos de quien hablan.

– ¿Saben dónde esta Polnareff? Él es nuestro amigo, en su momento nos ayudó a derrotar a Dio. Comenzamos a investigar casos relacionados con los Stands, dejó de comunicarse conmigo hace varios meses ¿Esta vivo? ¿Esta bien?

– Polnareff está vivo, es solo que... - Espera a que Mista o Giorno le expliquen, él no estuvo durante los hechos. Solo sabe que el francés es una tortuga.

Giorno no está seguro si debería contarles o no lo ocurrido; pero sabe que si desea tener a los Joestar de su lado y evitar problemas en su territorio, debería tan siquiera decirles el paradero de su aliado en común.

– Polnareff nos contactó hace poco más de un año para ayudarnos a dorrocar al antiguo jefe de nuestra organización.

– No están siendo muy claros: ¿jefe de qué? – Kakyoin se mantiene a la defensiva. – ¿Porqué Polnareff los buscaría a ustedes?

– Mi equipo buscaba derrotar al _Don_ anterior: Diavolo. Polnareff nos dio una flecha que sirvió para cumplir nuestro objetivo; sin embargo él perdió su cuerpo y ahora su alma reside en una tortuga.

– ¿Un _Don_ como la mafia?

– No cualquier mafia. Esto es _Passione_, y yo, Giorno Giovanna, soy su _Don_.

Y la forma orgullosa en la que Giorno se presenta no le pide nada a Dio.

Dio muestra una sonrisa llena de orgullo, en verdad su hijo le causa orgullo, es ambicioso como él y tiene poder.

Le será de utilidad.

Giorno no quería que Dio se enterara de la flecha Stand, pero siquiera no sabe aún que también posee la máscara de piedra.

– ¿Así que tienes una de esas flechas tan especiales en tu poder, hijo mío?

– Es de Gold Experience y así se quedará.

– La flecha lo escogió a él, por eso Polnareff decido entregársela.

– Es mi hijo, es obvio que la flecha lo elegiría.

Giorno en sólo una semana obtuvo todo el éxito que su padre no logró en dos vidas. Giorno no lo sabe aún, por supuesto; en realidad aun hay muchas cosas que no sabe de su familia, de ninguna de ambas partes.

En ese punto Dio ya no sabe si siente envidia o no de su hijo. Su vástago es poderoso y perfecto, como debería ser su estirpe pero al mismo ha conseguido lo que él en dos vidas no pudo.

– Polnareff está a salvo en mi casa de seguridad. Nos hemos asegurado de cuidar bien de él y darle comida suficiente.

– ¿Y dónde esta ahora esa maldita tortuga?

Jotaro no sabe que le disgusta más: que ese niño tenga una flecha, que sea de la mafia o enterarse que Polnareff ya no es humano. Quiere una puta aspirina, esos niños tienen a Polnareff como _mascota_.

– Asumo que Polnareff puede comunicarse. Necesito verlo, es nuestro compañero y tengo asuntos que tratar con él. – Quiere asegurarse que esos niños no mienten.

– Con gusto te llevaremos con él—

– _**Nos**_ llevarán con él. - Porqué Kakyoin va a dejar que Jotaro vaya sólo con el hijo de Dio.

– Por supuesto. Estoy seguro que a él le gustará reencontrarse con ustedes.

Polnareff es su segundo al mando. Mista es el tercero, porque tener dos segundos al mando daría un cuatro y Giorno sabe bien la fobia que su querido pistolero tiene por ese número.

Fugo no le da importancia a la posición que tenga en la organización. Está ahí porque Giorno le dio una segunda oportunidad y esta vez no va a fallarle como le falló a Bucciarati.

– Gracias, Kakyoin, iremos los dos juntos.

Debería ir el abuelo también pero sigue furioso con él, así que no lo va a invitar. Todo mundo perdona a Joseph pero con él no la tiene fácil, el viejo es un idiota que abusa de su buena suerte. Joseph se indigna que ni le mencionen. Irá con ellos quieran o no, a menos que dicha reunión sea durante el día.

– Tú no vas a ir, anciano – es casi como si leyera sus pensamientos. En realidad sólo busca motivos para discutir con el viejo.

– ¡No me puedes decir que hacer, Jotaro! – Y ahí va él a llevarle la contraria a su nieto.

– Querías que te tratáramos como un viejo inútil y senil, pues así te voy a tratar. Tu opinión vale tanto como la de un niño, así que si digo que no vas, no vas.

– Actúas tan orgulloso como un niño. – Ambos lo hacen, pero Joseph no se adjudica ninguna culpa. – Lo que hice fue por el bien de ustedes, _especialmente el tuyo, _sabía que te ibas a poner así de saber la verdad.

Si algo le heredó Joseph a Jotaro es ese orgullo que los hace discutir en cualquier situación por más pequeña que sea. Ambos quieren imponerse y eso no se puede.

– Estoy _así_ porque te guardaste el maldito secreto por años, ¿Tú qué sabes de cómo iba a reaccionar, maldito viejo? Lo que hiciste fue porque eres un cobarde y nada más.

– ¡¿Y qué querías que te dijera?! "_Hey Jotaro, ¿recuerdas cuando me reviviste usando la sangre de Dio? ¿Qué crees? Me convertí en un jodido vampiro"_

– ¡Si, por ahí podrías haber empezado! Pero no, preferiste hacernos creer a todos que envejecías y te ponías enfermo, ¿Disfrutaste ver como tu familia se preocupaba por ti o sólo querías que te tratáramos como a un bebé? ¡Yo fui a dar la cara por ti ante Josuke y su madre porque pensé que tú no podías hacerlo! Joseph – -porque ya no le iba a considerar su abuelo – ni creas que yo te voy a perdonar, agradece que no te echo de aquí por mi madre y Josuke.

Jotaro esta más enojado que Josuke y Holy juntos, la ultima solo quiere que no se peleen delante de Jolyne.

Y claro, se puede ver el momento en el que a Joseph Joestar se le parte el corazón de sólo escuchar a su nieto. Bien, fingir senilidad no fue la mejor idea que haya tenido Joseph, pero igual sus ideas en general no son las mejores; simplemente tiene muy buena suerte.

Jotaro no quería ser tan cabrón, ¿Pero arrepentirse? Jamás, de ahora en adelante cual crío le iba a hacer la ley del hielo a su abuelo. Es mas, comienza a hablar como sino hubiera tenido esa fea pelea.

– Mientras Kakyoin y yo estamos fuera no se metan en problemas. Josuke se queda a cargo – y está pensando en llevarse a Dio porque no se siente tranquilo dejándolo ahí.

– ¿Quien se cree que es para hablarme así? . Ok, si Jotaro se va a comportar así, él mostrara toda su madurez. Se va a quejar con el abuelo Jonathan.

– Esta siendo un poco duro contigo...

– ¡Lo se! ¡Gracias, seguro tú habrías hecho lo mismo!

– ¿Ocultarle un secreto como ese a la familia? Absolutamente no.

El viejo le esta acusando con el otro viejo ¿Pero qué se cree? ¿Y cómo que era duro con él? Que agradeciera que no lo piensa dejar bajo el sol. ¿Pero saben quien va a sufrir más? Kakyoin, que se va a tener que oír todas las quejas de Jotaro más tarde.

Oh si, Kakyoin ya puede escuchar las quejas interminables de Jotaro. No es que le moleste tanto, pero preferiría tener un viaje relativamente tranquilo. Lo bueno de esto es que tendrá tiempo a solas con Jotaro. Perfecto para poder darle el regalo que le compró.

– Anciano, Jonathan, no confío en ti – buena manera de empezar una conversación – pero ya que Dio está aquí por tu culpa, espero puedas vigilarlo en mi ausencia.

– Puedo hacerme cargo de Dio.

– Espero no resultes un mentiroso como el otro anciano.

– No, para nada. – Le echa una mirada a Joseph de desaprobación.

– Se supone que deberías estar de mi lado, abuelo.

Giorno 'tose' interrumpiendo aquella discusión.

– Antes que podamos hacer esa dichosa reunión, necesito hablar con mi _Mudad._ A solas.

– Deja de llamarme así, Giorno, soy tu padre.

– No, _Padre_ es él – señala a Jonathan. – Tú eres _Mudad_.

– Pueden hablar en una de las habitaciones. No es un lugar muy grande pero tendrán privacidad.

Giorno asiente y le agradece a Holy. Toma a Dio de la muñeca y se dirige hacia la habitación mencionada. Su mirada no augura nada bueno para su padre.


	12. Chapter 12

– ¿Alguien podría curarme? – Pregunta Mista con el dolor de la nariz claramente rota.

Había esperado que ese alguien fuese Giorno, pero al parecer su amado Don se ha marchado con su intimidante padre, dejándolos con el resto de la familia.

¿Acaso había alguien más que pudiera ayudarle? La ayuda le llega en forma de _otro_ puñetazo, esta vez por parte de Crazy Diamond.

–¡No me des las gracias!

Josuke lo hizo con las mejores intenciones. En serio. Como es de esperarse, Mista no se lo toma nada bien.

– ¡No iba a hacerlo!

Fugo no desaprovecha la oportunidad para molestar a su amigo. Todo en aras de la sana convivencia entre Passione y los Joestar.

– Vamos Mista, no seas tan malo con tu nuevo amigo.

– _¡Ese extranjero no es mi amigo!_ – Mista claramente no está cooperando. – _¡Es más de ahora en adelante es mi enemigo! ¡No te me acerques!_

– ¡De nada! ¡Cuando quieras!

Mista al haber empezado a gritar en italiano, Josuke sólo asume que le está agradeciendo de forma _muy_ efusiva. Fugo se dará la muy honrada tarea de traducirle (a su conveniencia).

– Mista dice que muchas gracias, que eres un muy buen amigo.

– Dile que ni hay problema, siempre que lo necesite puede contar conmigo, creo que todos somos muy buenos amigos.

– _¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Tú, bastardo!_ – Mista sigue sin ayudar a su caso; su inglés es limitado y la exasperación que le provoca Josuke ciertamente no mejora la situación. – _¡No te vuelvas a acercar a Don Giorno o te las verás conmigo y mis Sex Pistols! _

– Mista dice que de ahora en adelante serán mejores amigos.

La carita de Josuke al saber que hizo un amigo no tiene precio, hasta abraza a Mista aunque huele raro.

– _Te odio, Fugo._

– _No me odiarás la próxima vez que acabes disparándote a ti mismo y GioGio no esté ahi para curarte. _

– ¿A qué se dedican realmente? Sigo pensando que son modelos.

– Preguntale a cualquiera en esta ciudad y te dirán quien es el Don actual.

– ¿Un Don como de la mafia? ¡Pero es muy hermoso para ser un mafioso!

Josuke sigue creyendo que el trío de italianos le están tomando el pelo con todo ese tema. Era imposible que fueran en realidad mafiosos, se ven demasiado jóvenes. Para Mista eso es suficiente para que retome el inglés.

– ¡¿Qué tiene que ver que sea hermoso o no?! ¿Eres idiota? ¡Él es el _Don_ de esta ciudad y si le sigues faltando el respeto te voy a romper la cara!

– Pues no me parece un delincuente, me parece más de la realeza o un actor.

– Creo que no vamos a convencerlo, Mista. Igual no parece que GioGio se lo tome a mal.

– ¡Pero le falta el respeto a nuestro Don, debería llevarse una paliza! Ni siquiera sé porque Giorno es amable con él.

En realidad lo que le molesta es que el japonés no deje de decir que Giorno es atractivo.

– No es conveniente hacernos de enemigos, Mista. Tal vez por eso GioGio está siendo amable.

– ¡_Pfff!,_ no son la gran cosa.

– Mista, cada vez que dices algo así acabas con tus propias balas incrustadas.

– Eso sólo pasó un par de veces.

Mentira. Mista suele salir _muy_ accidentado de sus misiones, mismo motivo por el cual suele ir acompañado por Giorno. O más bien, el porqué Giorno prefiere mantener a Mista de su lado gran parte del tiempo.

Josuke se mete entre Mista y Fugo una vez más interrumpiendo su conversación. Es tanta la confianza que pasa los brazos por encima de los hombros del par, como si fueran Okuyasu y Koichi–– _si Koichi fuese de su misma estatura._

– ¿Cuánto tiempo han sido amigos de Giorno?

– Apenas poco mas de un año. No es mucho tiempo, pero daríamos la vida por GioGio.

Fugo le sigue el juego a Josuke, aunque esa cercanía tampoco le agrada mucho. Mista rechina los dientes; si el número 4 cobrara forma humana sin duda sería ese tipo japonés que no los deja en paz.

– ¡Wow! Eso es poco tiempo pero no se sorprende que piensen así. Giorno tiene ese aire como de líder, no lo sé; me causa mucha simpatía, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

– Si, así suele ser con él...

Tanto Fugo como Mista entienden a la perfección como es eso. Giorno tiene un _algo _que hace que otros le sigan con confianza, sin importar qué tan arriesgados sean sus planes. Quizás por eso fue que Bucciarati confió tanto en él a pesar de apenas haberle conocido.

– Tal vez sea algún efecto de su Stand, o quizá sólo porque es muy guapo.

– ¡Si le sigues coqueteando a Giorno todas mis balas van a acabar en tu cabeza!

– _Si matas a su... lo que sea, GioGio se enojará contigo, Mista._

– _¿Y si le rompo las piernas?_

– _Si, es mas viable el romperle las piernas, eso es algo que Giorno podría sanar. De forma __**directa**__ si sabes a lo que me refiero. _

– Algo huele raro aquí… – Josuke hace una pausa, aprovechando la cercanía para olfatear a Mista. Gran error, arruga la nariz y termina por apartarlo con un empujón. – ¡Alguien necesita un baño!

– Es su olor natural, te iras acostumbrando, Josuke.

– Debe ser un problema de glándulas, teníamos un compañero en la secundaria que sudaba como cerdo, podías olerlo a metros de ti.

– ¡Yo no sudo como cerdo!

– No, le hemos hecho estudios. Es solo que come con demasiados condimentos.

Y no se baña seguido, pero no lo va a echar de cabeza _aún_. Mista se reacomoda su gorro, manchado de sangre, sin darle gran importancia. ¿Cómo le va a importar eso cuando está más indignado?

– ¡Ya dejen de hablar de mi!

– ¡Entonces su problema su puede arreglar con facilidad! ¡Que buena suerte! ¿Verdad, _tomodachi_?

Mientras que Giorno tiene un aire de líder natural, Josuke tiene uno mucho más _casual;_ amistoso con todos, hasta con aquellos con quien empieza mal la relación. Josuke es capaz de hacerse amigo de sus propios enemigos (la mayoría de las veces).

– Josuke, ¿cierto? Cuéntanos un poco más de ti.

Como Fugo y Mista son amigos de Giorno y Giorno es de la familia, Josuke no ve problema en contarle un poco sobre él; de su maravilloso pueblo, sus amigos y hasta del cretino de Rohan.

No es como que Fugo en verdad tenga interés en Josuke, pero había que sacar información extra por si acaso. Fugo obtuvo mucho más de lo que esperó. No puede quejarse de ello, le parece interesante el lugar del que le cuenta Josuke, especialmente con tantos usuarios Stand en un lugar tan pequeño.

– … Y más o menos es todo lo que nos ha pasado. El abuelo Jonathan tiene como mil años, Joestar _san_ es un vampiro, mi _oneechan_ Holy es maravillosa y Jolyne es nuestra pequeña princesa. Ah y Jotaro _san_ se divorció y nadie sabe porqué.

Y Josuke habla y habla, Fugo a lo mejor le encuentra utilidad a sus palabras pero a Mista solo le desespera. Fugo es un sujeto silencioso y analítico. Toda esa información le es de valor a futuro y el extra es el ver la desesperación en Mista.

– Interesante. Entonces parece que GioGio es el _cuarto_ vampiro en esta familia.

Hay un silencio entre ellos, Josuke hace cuentas con los dedos mientras que a Mista se le va todo color de la cara. Fugo cuenta mentalmente porque sabe lo que va a suceder a continuación.

– ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! ¡TIENE QUE HABER OTRO VAMPIRO, NO PUEDE SER EL CUARTO!

– Si, si es el cuarto, que curioso y yo soy el cuarto de la familia en tener un stand.

– ¡ESO LO HACE MUCHO PEOR!

Y hablando de desesperación, la de Mista le está haciendo el día a Fugo. Hace todo un esfuerzo para mantenerse estoico y no reírse en su cara.

– Si tanto deseas otro vampiro siempre puedes pedirle a GioGio que te muerda.

– ¡Seguiría siendo el cuarto! – Las Sex Pistols aparecen, revoloteando a su alrededor y acompañando sus gritos con sus voces chillonas; les ha contagio la desesperación.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo el cuatro?

– ¡Es de mala suerte! ¡No te me acerques, _quatro_!

– Nuestro buen amigo Mista tiene una curiosa fobia al número cuatro. – Le explica con toda calma a un muy confundido Josuke. Como quisiera tener una cámara a la mano para grabar todo esto. – Yo solo decía lo curioso que son estos hechos.

Mista se ve cada vez más nervioso. ¡Demasiados números cuatro! Esa familia es de mala suerte, siendo Giorno su única excepción, por supuesto.

– ¡¿Porqué Giorno se tarda tanto?!

– No lo sé, pregúntale tú mismo.

A Fugo tampoco le agrada que Giorno se haya ido de su vista con ese hombre. No le agrada Dio, desde que le vió en el aeropuerto le ha dado muy mala espina.

Y Mista pretende hacer lo que sugiere Fugo, se encamina en dirección a la habitación donde Dio y Giorno fueron a enerrarse y comienza a golpear la puerta.

– ¡Giorno ya has pasado demasiado tiempo ahí!

Fugo debería advertirle a Mista que no hablaba en serio, pero en lugar de eso le sigue en caso de que algo pase.

* * *

Jotaro necesita un tiempo fuera. Su familia le está sacando de quicio, pero tampoco desea dejarlos a solas y si por él fuera, iría detrás de Dio para sacarlo a patadas junto con Joseph.

Pero no puede hacer nada y lo sabe, así que Jotaro se conforma con mirar amenazante a Jonathan y seguir ignorando a Joseph.

Jotaro no es el único que necesita aire fresco después de tan desagradable reencuentro. Así que si Jotaro no es quien da la pauta para salir, será Kakyoin quien tome la iniciativa.

– Jotaro, creo que he olvidado algo en el camino, ¿me acompañas?

– Por supuesto.

Se puede ver un poquito de alivio en su cara; ni siquiera espera a Kakyoin, se apresura a salir del departamento ahora que tiene una razón para hacerlo. El pelirrojo sale detrás de él, dejando a la caótica familia por su cuenta. Está seguro que Josuke puede hacerse cargo, o ya de perdida espera que a Joseph le regrese un poco de sentido común.

Es un camino silencioso desde el departamento hasta salir del edificio. Afuera el clima es frío, Kakyoin da alcance a Jotaro, reacomodándose su bufanda, tratando de ignorar la _molestia_ en su cuello.

– Esto es más de lo que esperaba cuando dijiste que saldríamos a una misión. - Rompe el silencio afuera del edificio.

– Esto no esta ni cerca de lo que planeé. El viejo es un vampiro, luego esta ese niño y Jonathan… _y Dio._ Lo destruimos, esparcimos sus malditas cenizas en el desierto. ¿Porqué volvió? ¿Qué quiere de mi familia?

Jotaro lo intenta, hace todo para sonar calmado, pero Kakyoin puede detectar ese deje de angustia en su voz.

Desesperacion. Eso es algo que no siempre se puede ver en Jotaro. Kakyoin lo entiende a la perfección, Jotaro tiene mucho que perder estando toda la familia ahí.

Y si, Kakyoin también está asustado. Lo que vivieron en Egipto cambió sus vidas y las secuelas del viaje aun se resienten. No importa cuánto intente enterrar los recuerdos, hay cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar y permanecen ahí, como una odiosa cicatriz que se niega a desaparecer y que de vez en cuando llega a estorbar.

– Mi madre y Jolyne no deberían estar aquí, necesito ponerlas a salvo y a ti… Llamaré a la gente de Speedwagon, los pondrán en el primer vuelo a Japón.

Jotaro no perdería la compostura frente a su familia pero ante su mejor amigo deja salir sus temores, no es un hombre muy expresivo pero ama a su familia, los quiere lejos y a salvo.

– Jotaro. – Alguien debe de calmar al biólogo. Sostiene sus hombros, hablandole con serenidad. – No sé cómo pasó esto, pero hallaremos la solución.

– Dio esta planeando algo y se escuda en mi propia familia para salir bien librado, no se si tiene aliados, si Jonathan no tiene un implante de carne o si su hijo se volverá una amenaza. Sabía que no sería fácil hallar la máscara pero esto es demasiado.

– Sea cual sea el plan de acción, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo.

Hay mucho por perder, y Kakyoin piensa que lo mejor sería lidiar primero con Dio y después con todo lo demás, pero esperara a lo que sea que planeé hacer Jotaro. Asi que por ahora lo único que puede hacer es sostener su mano y estar ahí para tranquilizar a su amigo.

Una pausa. Jotaro respira hondo, retomando la compostura de poco a poco. Bendito sea Kakyoin al calmarle. Encuentra calma en el pelirrojo y una felicidad de la que no es capaz de hablar abiertamente pero ahí esta, sosteniendo su mano y hasta acariciándole, muy levemente.

– No se que haría sin ti, Kakyoin, desde que de conozco no has dejado de ayudarme a mi y a mi familia. Dudo que pueda llegar a pagártelo algún día.

– Jotaro, tú fuiste mi primer amigo y me has salvado el pellejo más de una vez. Si alguien está en deuda soy yo.

Eso y mucho más. Lo que sigue es un movimiento arriesgado, pero quizás lo valga.

– Tú también fuiste mi primer amigo. – Y es que aunque las chicas solían rodearlo por su atractivo y los chicos lo seguían por su "virilidad", él los despreciaba a todos.

Entonces llegó Kakyoin. Su encuentro no fue el mejor de todos; Kakyoin había sido enviado para asesinarle, después de todo. No es que hubiera sido muy simpático con el al inicio de haber sido diferentes las cosas; a Jotaro no parecía gustarle nada, ni los videojuegos ni la música ni nada.

Kakyoin les había seguido en un inicio por la noble misión de salvar a la madre de Jotaro, como una forma de saldar su deuda por haberle sacado del control de Dio.

Pero muchas cosas pasaron en esos 50 días de viaje y un grupo de cruzados se convirtió en un grupo muy unido de amigos.

Siendo honestos, Kakyoin habría dado hasta la vida con tal de ayudar a derrotar a Dio. Afortunadamente esta historia tuvo un final feliz para casi todos. Kakyoin regresó a casa y ha permanecido fiel a Jotaro en todos estos años.

La mano libre del pelirrojo baja hacia el bolsillo de su traje, buscando hasta sacar el brazalete que compró esa misma tarde.

– Esto... lo encontré en el mercado esta tarde. Son cristales de mar; fueron tirados hace cientos de años y las mareas y la arena les dieron nueva forma. – Siente que ya está hablando de mas. – Pensé que te gustaría, porque te gusta el mar y todo eso...

Jotaro mira el brazalete, luego a Kakyoin y de nuevo al brazalete. Es hermoso y el detalle es ese tipo de cosas que hacen que le cueste seguir mirando a Kakyoin como su amigo.

Jotaro levantó el brazo derecho para que Kakyoin le ponga el brazalete.

Kakyoin mira a Jotaro sin decir nada, parece que le ha gustado el brazalete pero bien, su amigo no es el sujeto más expresivo de todos aunque los años le han enseñado a interpretar sus silencios.

– Me gusta el mar… y no es lo único que me gusta.

Ese es el momento, debería decirle.

_Debería_.

– ¿Qué más te gusta...?

La pregunta le sale sin pensarlo. Acerca el brazalete al brazo de Jotaro para abrochárselo. El cristal combina con sus ojos, un detalle que no había notado hasta ese momento.

_"Tú"_, quiere gritarle Jotaro. Quiere tomarle de los brazos y decirle que le ha querido desde que volvieron de Egipto; que ya no puede vivir un día más pretendiendo que son amigos, esta harto de ello.

– El tiempo que hemos pasado juntos.

Jotaro Kujo puede viajar hasta el otro lado del mundo para enfrentar a un maldito vampiro bisexual capaz de detener el tiempo; o a un godín con fetiche por las manos. ¿Pero confesar sus sentimientos? _Impensable._

Así que sólo se dedica a acariciar el brazalete. Es hermoso, no se lo quitará nunca.

Lleva la mano del brazalete al rostro de Kakyoin. No volverá a tener un tiempo a solas en ese viaje para hacer eso: acariciar su rostro, atraparlo entre su cuerpo y la vieja pared de ese edificio

– No lo cambiaría por nada, Jotaro. – Pone su mano sobre la de Jotaro, sin querer apartarlo. Esta puede ser su única oportunidad de decirle la verdad.

Pobre Kakyoin, esperando a que Jotaro entienda su pregunta indirecta. O tal vez es él quien no entiende del todo esa respuesta.

– Siento que me he apropiado de tu vida, ni siquiera te has casado.

– Tal vez el casarme no esté en mis planes, Jotaro.

O tal vez sean las mujeres lo que no sean una verdadera prioridad. Tal vez su prioridad está frente de él.

Esos dos no son capaces de entenderse aunque quieren lo mismo.

– ¿Cuáles son tus planes, Kakyoin?– Mas bien la pregunta correcta era _¿Estaré yo en tus planes? –_ No quiero que te cases. Yo lo hice y fue un error, lo que realmente deseaba...

''_Era a ti. Siempre has sido tú.''_

¿Porqué no puede decirlo?

Directo y con muy poco tacto. Kakyoin sabía que Jotaro no era feliz con su matrimonio, pero nunca supo el motivo.

– Ahora tengo menos motivos para casarme. E-es decir... ¿quién tiene tiempo para esas cosas?

Actualmente la vida de Kakyoin se divide en dos cosas: su arte y su tiempo con Jotaro. Quiere creer que puede aun tener ambas cosas.

– Ya tenemos una familia, no hay necesidad de que formes otra.

Si, le gusta la propuesta de Jotaro; tal parece que Holly tenía razón, esa era la mejor opción.

Los dos están siendo tan obvios, prácticamente todo su cuerpo estaba cubriendo a Kakyoin, solo faltaba ese beso que confirmaría todo y del cual no habría marcha atrás.

Los más que se atreve a hacer Jotaro, es inclinarse y recargar su frente contra la suya.

Ahora tiene a Jotaro tan cerca, solo necesitaba un empujoncito para que sus labios se juntaran. Siente su aliento contra su cara, la misma que en esos momentos muestra un rojizo tan intenso como el de su cabello.

– Primero es sobrevivir a lo que sea que vaya a pasar los próximos días y despues––

– Sobreviviremos, no dejaré que nada les pase.

Ni a Kakyoin, ni a Jolyne ni a nadie; su familia volvería a casa sana y salva.

Kakyoin en verdad espera que así sea. Pero tratándose de Dio siempre hay incertidumbre.

Se dice que los Stands son una manifestación del alma del usuario; aquellos que actúan por su cuenta lo hacen por los deseos (a veces no tan) inconscientes del usuario.

En este caso, Hierophant Green aparece detrás de Jotaro sólo para darle ese pequeño empujoncito.

Un pequeño empujón. Lo único que necesitaban para que sus labios se juntaran.

Sino hubiera sido por Hierophant Green no habrían sido capaz de sortear esa pequeñísima distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Claro que en un principio Jotaro se ve sorprendido, pero sin ninguna intención de alejarse. Tiene que darle ese beso que llevó años esperando.

Ese beso que pensó darle cuando salió del hospital. Cuando se graduaron de la preparatoria.

Ese beso que quiso darle en año nuevo o cada vez que se acompañaban mutuamente a sus trabajos.

En realidad ese beso que le da en ese momento son muchos besos. Y le besa mientras le sostiene con sus robustos brazos de la cintura, cuando el aliento se le acaba se separa un poco y vuelve a besarle, sus labios son justo como los imaginó.

Pensar lo raro que fue verlo aquella vez jugando con la cereza.

Kakyoin tampoco tiene intención de separarse de Jotaro, aun con su agarre eso no estaba en el plan.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que había añorado ese momento?

Toma a Jotaro de los hombros, disfrutando de ese beso que compensa todos los años en los que lo deseaba; compensa ese agridulce momento en el que recuerda haber visto a Jotaro contrayendo matrimonio.

Al separarse, Kakyoin apenas tiene tiempo de recuperar el aliento. No dice nada, su sonrisa es lo que expresa aquella felicidad que le da el ser correspondido por Jotaro.

No hay mucho que decir y menos con Jotaro que es tan malo para esos momentos.

Volviendo a Japón ni siquiera le preguntará; él mismo llevará sus cosas a su casa, comenzarían a vivir juntos como debió ser hace mucho.

Sabe que tiene que decírselo a su familia, a Jolyne en especial, no tiene idea de cómo lo hará. Jolyne no se va a tomar muy bien esa noticia; de por si se mantiene a distancia de Kakyoin, saber que van a vivir en el mismo techo no le va a hacer muy bien.

Pero eso ni Jotaro ni Kakyoin lo sabrán hasta que se de la noticia.

Odia evadir los problemas pero de momento se refugia en los brazos de Kakyoin, o más bien al revés considerando el tamaño de Jotaro.

Ahora lo único que importa es ese momento a solas que comparten; estando uno en los brazos de otro en esa fría noche de enero.


	13. Chapter 13

Giorno dirige a su padre hacia la habitación que le ha señalado Holy. Enciende las luces y cierra la puerta una vez que Dio ha entrado detrás de él.

La luz es tenue, suficiente para resaltar los sutiles cambios en el joven italiano. La luz se refleja sobre au piel, haciéndole ver más pálido y sus ojos turquesas han adquirido un brillo sobrenatural. Esos mismos cambios eran notorios aún antes de llegar al apartamento.

Dio no ignora aquella sutileza en su hijo; tampoco ignora que ahora huele como él, algo que sólo ellos pueden percibir.

¿Giorno le agradecerá por su transformación? Si es un poco como Jonathan, lo duda. ¿Se pondrán a pelear? Bien, con gusto le dará otra paliza a su hijo.

– No seré menospreciado frente a Jonathan.

Menospreciarlo es poco. Dio no se ha ganado su respeto, mucho menos su _afecto_, pero eso no significa que no exija respuestas. Don Giovanna exige respuestas y no saldrá de ahí hasta obtenerlas.

– ¿Que fue lo que me hiciste?

– No eres un niño tonto, Giorno, sabes lo que te hice. A mi la máscara de piedra me transformó, yo usé mi sangre para cambiarte. Ya no eres humano, eres un vampiro como tus padres y deberías de agradecerlo; tu poderío durará por siempre

– Sé bien lo que hiciste. Bebiste hasta la última gota de mi sangre y me _infectaste_ con la tuya.

Su porte y su voz suenan calmadas, diplomáticas y dignas de alguien de su posición; sin embargo la mirada gélida que le dedica a Dio refleja su verdadero enojo.

Camina con ese mismo porte pausado y cauteloso, rodeando a Dio sin apartar la vista en él mientras su Stand se manifiesta a su lado.

– Infectar es una palabra muy cruel, Giorno. Ya eras mi hijo, así que siempre has tenido mi sangre.

Giorno habla como todo un hombre de poder, en esa frialdad y esos movimientos solo se puede vaticinar peligro. The World también aparece pero desde ya siente la poca disposición de este para enfrentarse a Giorno en caso de que sea necesario, no quiere llegar al enfrentamiento con su hijo y que este descubra tal debilidad.

– Lo que no entiendo es... _¿Porqué?_ No me digas que es porque soy tu hijo; tú no pareces ser de aquellos que tomen tales lazos afectivos en cuenta.

– ¿Y acaso no pueden existir lazos afectivos entre nosotros? Apenas me conoces, Giorno ¿Qué te hace pensar que no seré un buen padre?

Dio considera que morderlo no es suficiente para desconfiar de él.

– He conocido hombres crueles, hombres ambiciosos y quienes son ambas cosas. Conozco sus miradas y su _hambre_.

– ¿No podemos obtener beneficio mutuo de nuestro parentesco?

– Buscas la máscara de piedra y yo soy quien tiene las conexiones suficientes para hallarla. Al saber de nuestro _parentesco_ sin duda planeabas usarlo— no, mas bien _usarme_ a tu beneficio.

Su hijo no es tonto pero el continuaría fingiendo que sus acciones tienen un trasfondo honesto. Dio también ha aprendido de sus infinitos errores pasados, nada bueno sale cuando saca su verdadera y podrida forma de ser.

– Mi querido Giorno, tú y yo somos muy parecidos. Esa hambre que ves en mi, yo la veo en ti. Te gusta el poder; puedes disfrazarlo de toda la nobleza que quieras pero quieres ser tú quien esté en la cima y para llegar a ese punto no puedes ser un hombre santo. Así que no me juzgues cuando _eres exactamente como yo. _

– _**Nada es eterno o absoluto y si así parece serlo no puede ser más que una ilusión.**_

La voz de Gold Experience resuena como un eco, carente de emoción a pesar de que el Stand mantiene su vista sobre el otro.

– Esto también aplica con el poder. – Agrega Giorno. – Obtuve lo que tengo no por mi propia fuerza si no en conjunto y así es como lo he mantenido.

– Que hayas usado a otros como tus peones no te quita mérito. Si, tal vez "_siempre_" es un término exagerado pero la esperanza de vida de un humano es 70 o 80 años, tu podrías vivir diez veces eso sin envejecer ni un poco.

Giorno calcula cada paso que da, siempre ha sido muy observador así que está atento a cada movimiento que hace Dio.

No va a cometer el mismo error de la noche anterior y ahora puede darse una idea de cual es la verdadera habilidad de The World. Nada que no pueda contrarrestar con Gold Experience; aunque sigue extrañándole que su Stand no haya actuado la noche anterior.

– Desperté en la mañana. La luz del sol no me vuelve cenizas y como podrás ver, carezco de esos colmillos que tú y _Padre_ poseen. Así que te _repito_, y creeme que **detesto** repetir las cosas: _**¿Qué carajo me has hecho?**_

Giorno no es alguien que pierda los estribos con facilidad. Él no es de los que lloran, ni mucho menos de los que maldicen en voz alta. Pero _carajo_ Dio en verdad es capaz de sacarle canas hasta a la persona más paciente.

– Es imposible.

La sonrisa falsa de Dio se borra cuando escucha que prácticamente su hijo no ha sufrido cambios considerables. Acorta suficiente la distancia entre ellos y le agarra de la barbilla para verle de cerca, como si de la nada fueran a aparecer esos colmillos.

– ¿Y que hay del hambre? ¿la sed de sangre?

– La _sed_... eso lo he sentido. Aún la siento y temo que no pueda saciarla. – Giorno no retrocede y le sostiene la mirada con esos ojos y su brillo sobrenatural. Toma de la muñeca y la aparta de su barbilla, redirigiéndola a su pecho a la altura de su corazón. – Pero he tomado mis precauciones. Las mismas reservas que les ofrecí a ustedes anoche son el único motivo por el cual vengo acompañado.

– La sed lo dice todo. Eres como nosotros pero hubo cosas que no consideré hasta ahora: fuiste concebido cuando yo ya era un vampiro, un aberración en si, ¿la muerte dando vida? El ser que Jonathan y yo formamos también era un aberración.

Ahora que su mano esta en su pecho busca latidos,. No los encuentra, Giorno está tan muerto como él o Jonathan.

– La vida y la muerte juntas. Jonathan es un maestro del _Hamon_, el control de la vida misma y yo soy un digno representante de la muerte. Vi tu stand, crear vida debe ser gracias al Hamon; alguna cosa habrás heredado de The World que no he averiguado. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta inicial ¿Qué te hice? Tal vez solo desperté el potencial que ya estaba en ti

Entonces Giorno se aparta, analizando silenciosamente la respuesta de Dio.

Sinceramente esa no era la respuesta que había esperado obtener. ¿Esto lo hacía una aberración? Le hace sonar a que él es quien está ahora atrapado en un punto entre la vida y la muerte, siendo ambas cosas y a la vez ninguna, una paradoja andante. _Un maldito gato de Schrödinger._

– Enséñame entonces. Me convertiste en _esto_ sin mi consentimiento, lo menos que puedes hacer es enseñarme a utilizar estos nuevos dones. ¿Acaso podría yo convertir a otros de la misma manera en que tú lo hiciste?

_Ah,_ el niño quiere aprender, ya tiene una ventaja. Claro que en cuanto le enseñe todo no tendrá una utilidad para él, podría destruirle si le venía en gana.

Por otro lado si aprende de alguien más o por su cuenta será mucho peor. **Tiene** que crear un lazo con ese niño. Si Pucci esta muerto, Giorno podría ser su único camino al cielo.

– ¿Acaso me he negado a enseñarte? Eres mi hijo, si un hombre puede tener un triunfo real es su propio hijo, tienes que ser perfecto. Puede hacerlo, pero así como con los Stands puede no funcionar, entonces tendrías un zombi. Podemos crear muertos sin voluntad o robarle la voluntad a los vivos, ¡Ja! Podemos hasta devolverle la vida hasta aquellos que ya estan en su tumba. Por lo menos _yo_ puedo hacerlo

Una vida larga suena atractivo. Giorno ya está empezando a considerar las ventajas que su nuevo estado pueda brindarle.

– No deseo un ejército de zombies y quitarles la voluntad a las personas va en contra de mis ideales.

– Nunca sabes cuando debes poner de tu lado a un enemigo, piénsalo como una forma pacífica de acabar un conflicto.

– ¿Regresarían los muertos como zombies?

Súbitamente, su mirada cambia. ¿Acaso escuchó lo que cree haber escuchado? ¿Acaso Dio tenía el poder de traer a los muertos de vuelta a la vida?

El hizo eso sin saberlo hasta mas tarde. Recuerda haber traído de vuelta a Bucciarati con el poder de Gold Experience, pero eso fue sólo temporal.

¿Acaso podía traer a sus amigos de vuelta? Suena imposible, incluso arriesgado, pero... si había aunque sea una pequeña posibilidad de lograrlo, ¿Porqué no intentar?

– Cuando me transforme no había mucho realmente que supiera de la máscara de piedra o de mi naturaleza. Jonathan había investigado al respecto pero no era gran cosa, nada que me sirviera en mi estado actual.

Dio ve a su hijo muy interesado en revivir a otros. Quiere preguntar pero aguardará y no es que sea generoso pero le explicará. Desde Pucci no ha tenido oportunidad de hablar de su naturaleza con otros.

Aunque ha tenido a Jonathan ahí por nueve años.

– Hice muchos experimentos para descubrir el alcance de mi poder; la mayoría de humanos regresa sin voluntad y en un punto pensé que sin sus "almas". Sólo cuerpos vacíos, títeres en mis manos; pero si les dejaba un tiempo sin vigilancia empezaban a actuar por su cuenta, nada especial, probablemente seguían viejas rutinas, no puedo decirte si sentían o no, pero me dio la sensación de que _estaban ahí. _Más tarde lo confirmé al revivir a humanos que en vida fueron excepcionales, más conscientes de si mismos, capaces de hablar. Claro que esto no repara sus cuerpos, eventualmente se pudren.

Y conforme Dio le cuenta de sus experimentos, Giorno busca las piezas necesarias para perfeccionar la técnica.

– Solo se debe de cancelar el proceso de descomposición. Esos elementos se pueden regenerar, las piezas faltantes también...

Giorno se mueve en una moralidad gris; si, ha matado a muchas personas, directa o indirectamente, y si, sigue siendo un mafioso. No es un santo pero se rehúsa a caer tan bajo como Diavolo.

Traer de vuelta a los muertos se vería como un acto inmoral, pero ¿quien lo notaría? Solo debe tener la excusa perfecta, los únicos que sabrían la verdad son Mista y Fugo.

– Yo... hice algo similar hace tiempo. Gold Experience pudo mantener un cuerpo con vida por unos días más, _deteniendo_ la descomposición.

Dio se cruza de brazos y escucha, Giorno tiene toda su atención. Estaba fascinando ¿así de poderoso era el stand de su hijo?

Ahí estaba el orgullo y los celos de nuevo.

– Murió porque su cuerpo recibió demasiadas heridas, no pude sanarlo a tiempo.

Camina de un lado a otro de la habitación; su mente va a mil por hora, cotejando todas las posibilidades y los procedimientos que requerirían para poder realizar un acto de resurrección.

– Pero murió al final… yo soy prueba de que puedes arrebatarle a la muerte lo que es suyo, solo necesitas jugar en sus terrenos ¿A quién quiere revivir, Giorno?

– Tres amigos míos. Están actualmente enterrados en Napoles.

– Si yo traigo sus almas, ¿Me ganaría tu confianza? ¿Me empezarías a llamar _padre_ como a Jonathan?

– Reconsideraría perdonarte el haberme atacado anoche.

Le da igual los amigos de Giorno él solo ve una oportunidad de ganarse a su hijo.

– Te di un don, no me voy a disculpar por ello. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de muertos? ¿Eran usuarios de Stand? Si es así sabré que su voluntad es grande, tendrán buenas posibilidades de volver

– Alrededor de un año ya. Los tres eran usuarios de Stand, formaban parte de mi grupo. – En realidad era el grupo de Bucciarati, pero se ahorra ese detalle. – Partiremos mañana en la noche.

Tendrán que hacer un viaje a Nápoles para recuperar los cuerpos, eso sería hasta la siguiente noche y así evitaría el riesgo que Dio sufra daños con el sol.

– Un año no es problema, pero la reparación de sus cuerpos depende de tus habilidades. Si no pueden ser reparados sus cuerpos deberemos regresarlos a sus tumbas, a menos que quieras ver como se pudren. Te seré honesto, Giorno, hay cosas que no sé como puedan salir; mis zombies también se alimentan de sangre y carne humana, puede que con los cuerpos reparados no lo necesiten, tal vez lo mejor sea volverlos como nosotros pero no estaba en mis planes crear más vampiros.

¿Volverlos como él? De ser así les estaría negando el vivir bajo la luz del sol, sería una condena, a una vida maldita. Pero siente que se los debe. Porque estar vivos era mejor que no estarlo, ¿Cierto?

– Intentaré reparar sus cuerpos. Si eso no funciona tendremos que recurrir a convertirlos.

– Una decisión astuta. Te ayudaré a convertirlos, aunque tendremos que usar mi sangre, en el caso de la tuya aún quedan muchas incógnitas respecto a tu naturaleza. Te regresaré a tus amigos, Giorno, como muestra del cariño que te tengo.

– En ese caso tenemos un trato. – Le ofrece su mano. Es un pacto entre caballeros y en verdad espera que todo salga bien. No quisiera perder a sus amigos una segunda vez.

– Un trato, Giorno – Dio ya está pensando en cómo sacará del plan de Giorno mientras estrecha su mano. – ¿Así que Nápoles? Llevaremos a Jonathan y al inútil de Joseph en caso de que necesitamos que alguien cave.

Giorno está seguro que esto le va a costar, pero sea cual sea el precio está dispuesto a pagarlo. Si todo sale bien.

– Bien, cualquier ayuda extra hará más rápido todo.

– Odio decir esto, pero ese hombre puede ser de utilidad; al fin y al cabo son asuntos de vampiros, el fue convertido luego de muerto usando mi sangre. Es un usuario de Stand así que lo considero un caso exitoso de lo que deseas hacer… ¡Ah! Una cosa más, necesitaremos _provisiones_, Jonathan en particular.

_Asuntos de vampiros_. Giorno nunca pensó escuchar tal cosa de manera seria.

– Entonces seremos sólo nosotros cuatro. Buscaré un banco de sangre a mi disposición.

Cuatro vampiros yendo hacia Nápoles. Mista le va a dar un aneurisma cuando se entere. Hablando de Mista; el golpeteo de su amado pistolero interrumpe la conversación, seguido de su voz llamándole.

– Cállalo o tomaré las provisiones de él.

El Don no se toma nada bien que su _Mudad _amenace a sus amigos. Entrecierra sus ojos, una vez mas, si las miradas mataran ya lo habría fulminado.

– Ni siquiera lo pienses. Mista y Fugo están fuera de límites.

– ¿Realmente lo quieres a tu lado? Puedo olerlo desde aquí.

– ¿En verdad quieres morderlo? No sabes donde se ha metido.

Porque si alguien tenía el derecho a beber de cualquiera de ellos es él.

. . .

Sacude la cabeza, desechando ese pensamiento y se dirige hacia la puerta para asomarse por esta.

Dio mira con hacia la puerta Mista, como si fuera algo pegado en su zapato.

– ¿Ya terminaste? Hay demasiados números cuatro aquí, ¡Es de mala suerte! – Mista con toda preocupación, trata de ver dentro de la habitación. – No me agrada esta gente, Giorno.

– ¿A qué te refieres con "demasiados cuatros"? No tardaré, Mista.

– ¡Están por todos lados: Eres el cuarto vampiro de esta familia, ese idiota – es decir Josuke – es el cuarto de su familia en saber usar su Stand. ¡Vayámonos de aquí antes de que salgan más cuatros!

A veces Giorno no comprende como funciona la mente de Mista. Normalmente no aguantaría a alguien tan supersticioso como él. Pero Mista es la excepción; desde que tuvo la primera misión con él supo que había _algo_ con ese joven extravagante.

– No pienses en ello, Mista. Esta familia es muy grande, seguro aparecerá un quinto.

– ¡Pero eso no evitará que sigas siendo el cuarto!

– Puedes ponerle un implante de tu propia carne y volverlo un zombi viviente, – interrumpe Dio – sería menos ruidoso.

Ahora es Giorno quien hace el gesto de horror puro, azotando la puerta para gritarle a su padre.

* * *

– ¡Giorno! – Se escucha el quejido de Mista desde afuera; le dio con la puerta en toda la nariz y con sus nuevas fuerzas se la ha vuelto a romper.

Si, ahora su Giorno era todo un _cuatro_.

– Creo que el otro cuatro puede arreglar tu nariz. _De nuevo. _– Fugo casualmente se queda a lado de Mista a tiempo para ver el portazo.

Mista: ¡No ya no, Fugo! Anda ríete, se que debes morir de ganas de hacerlo. ese beso que quiso darle en año nuevo o en las noches lluviosas cuando se acompañaban mutuamente en sus trabajo.

Y si, aun adentro de la habitación se escucharía la risa de Fugo que el pobre ya no aguantaba.

* * *

–¡No le voy a hacer eso a Mista! Suena tan _antihigienico_.

– Ah entonces asumiré que no quieres aprender a hacerlo.

– Lo veo como algo útil – pero asqueroso. – Sin embargo no usaré a mis amigos como conejillos de indias.

– Estaré aquí por si cambias de opinión. Tienes mucho por aprender. Tu fuerza aumentará, tus sentidos se agudizarán, podrás congelar el agua del aire y transmitirlo a otras superficies.

Mientras habla, su mano derecha se congela. Acto seguido, esa misma mano la pone sobre una planta que se encontraba junto a la puerta; esta se congela al instante, un golpecito y se rompe como si fuera de cristal.

Si, Giorno quiere aprender todo lo que Dio tenga para enseñarle. Se nota en toda la atención que muestra al verle congelando la planta con tanta facilidad.

Piensa en como poder aprovechar esas nuevas habilidades en conjunto con su Stand.

– Debes tener cuidado con los aromas, con el tiempo he descubierto que el ajo realmente nos resulta desagradable.

– Soy italiano, las especias y el ajo en la comida son tan básicos como el agua.

– Hay que hacer un poco de sacrificio por un poder mayor, claro que a ti no te afecta el sol como a mi y a Jonathan. Eres algo totalmente nuevo, no sé como reaccionarás al resto de debilidades que nosotros poseemos. Por lo menos no debes temerle a los símbolos cristianos, ni al agua bendita; eso es una total estupidez.

– Para eso está la experimentación, para probar nuestros propios límites.

El ajo es algo que puede dejar sin tanto problema; mientras pueda seguir disfrutando de una buena ensalada de pulpo de vez en cuando no tiene quejas.

Y Dio volvió a acercarse a él, lo mira más como si evaluara una obra de arte que como un padre amoroso.

– Nunca planeé tener un hijo, pero al verte, no podría renegar de tu existencia. Mi padre fue un monstruo conmigo; puede que yo no sea como Jonathan pero mientras esté vivo, cuidaré de ti. Así que si quieres revivir a tus mascotas humanas lo haremos. Esta noche lleva a Jotaro a ver a su "tortuga" o nunca te lo sacarás de encima. Hay una distancia considerable de Nápoles a Roma pero no dudo que seas capaz de conseguirnos el transporte adecuado, podemos viajar de día, siempre y cuando la luz del sol no nos toque.

Aunque si toca a Joseph nada se pierde.

– El viaje a Nápoles no es muy largo, tomará menos de tres horas si vamos en automóvil. Vendré por ustedes poco antes del amanecer, aunque no estoy seguro si los Joestar vayan a permitir que te quedes.

Dio no parece un padre modelo, pero Giorno le dará el beneficio de la duda. Tal vez en verdad llegue a esforzarse por cuidar de él y guiarlo por este nuevo sendero de pseudo-eternidad al que le ha arrastrado.

¿Sería Dio un buen padre o lo arruinaría? ¿habría aunque sea un poquitito de amor sincero para Giorno?

Dio se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla para su hijo, no sin antes agregar sobre los Joestar un "me las arreglaré". Dio sabia que la clave estaba en la mujer santa, si se llevaba bien con Holy, ni Jotaro ni Joseph podrían hacer nada. Arriesgaron su vida por ella, harían todo por ella.

Giorno en verdad espera que Dio arregle sus asuntos con los Joestar, todo sea para evitar algún muy posible desastre. Tiene que ganarse ambos lados y para ello tiene que ganarse la confianza de Jotaro.

Afuera, mientras Fugo ríe, Josuke de ofrece a curar a Mista y este intenta alejarlo agitando su pistola frente a él.

Holy les pregunta si quieren quedarse a cenar.

– Mi hijo y sus – _sirvientes_, quisiera decir, – amigos tienen cosas que hacer pero gracias. Considera lo que te dije, Giorno. – Más que nada sobre Mista, nada más de verlo le parece todo un inútil.

– _Oww,_ pero ¿Los veremos de nuevo?

– Nos veremos, probablemente en un par de días. – Giorno toma la mano de Holy y la besa. – Sólo tengo que resolver unos asuntos pendientes.

Y después de esa inusual reunión, _Don Giovanna _se marcha junto con Fugo y Mista; al segundo le besa la nariz, usando la energía de su Stand para reparársela.


	14. Chapter 14

Como era de esperarse, Mista no se tomó bien la noticia de que su Don se marcharía hacia Nápoles junto con otros tres sujetos. Tampoco le causa gracia que Giorno se mantenga tan callado sus verdaderos planes.

Mista lloró y pataleó, insistiendo en tan siquiera acompañarle; pero nada evitó que Giorno se fuera por su cuenta. Su amado no era capaz de ver lo terrible del número cuatro

– Estaré bien. – Le asegura el Don a su Capo antes de marcharse.

Y como nada hizo cambiar de opinión a su Don, le dio una herradura de hierro para contrarrestar lo terrible del número cuatro. Giorno se ve casi obligado a prometer no despegar esa herradura de su bolsillo con tal de calmar sus ansias.

Mista iba de mal en peor.

Por otro lado Jotaro no sabía si le aliviaba o no que esos tres se fueran juntos. A pesar de haber tenido una muy interesante conversación con Polnareff en la que su viejo amigo-ahora-una-tortuga le aseguró que Giorno no era un enemigo, a su vez reconfirmando lo mismo que Koichi le dijo al regresar de su misión.

Para Jotaro seguía sin ser fácil confiar en Giorno Giovanna. Pero considerando que no confiaba en ese momento ni en su propio abuelo, no era de sorprenderse.

Aprovecharía su ausencia para investigar sobre la máscara de piedra.

Mientras tanto, a esos cuatro les esperaba un largo viaje hasta Nápoles.

Tal y como había dicho Giorno, después de la reunión de Jotaro y Kakyoin con Polnareff, él se fue a recoger al trio de vampiros de vuelta al apartamento.

Tomó una camioneta, una Land Rover color negro, aseguró que los vidrios estuviesen polarizados de forma que no se filtre la luz del exterior. Eso también evitaría el ser visto por algún _polizia,_ no quiere tener que interrumpir su viaje para sobornarlos a sabiendas que no cuenta con una licencia de manejo aún.

Jonathan no sabe cual es el plan de Dio, asume que es sólo un viaje familiar entre ellos tres, un intento por tener un agradable momento familiar, por mas extrañas que sean las circunstancias. Eso, hasta que Joseph también es metido a la camioneta.

Dio resultaba muy parlanchín cuando quería, probablemente solo le gustaba oír su voz.

– Madonna sin duda es la reina de pop. – Comentó luego de insistir en escucharla durante el camino.

– Todo reinado llega a su fin. – Responde Giorno, harto de la selección musical de su _mudad_. – Es la _signorina_ Spears quien tomará su corona.

Dio no aprecia el ser contradicho, mucho menos por su propio hijo. Giorno, con muy poco disimulo, se deshace del CD para poner la radio.

– En un año nadie la recordará a esa mujer, por otro lado, Madonna lleva décadas en el medio artístico, es como una gran _prima donna_ de nuestras épocas ¿No te parece Jonathan? Bah, tú que vas a saber si a difícilmente sabes usar la radio y el televisor.

– Al contrario, ella seguirá reinando por las siguientes décadas mientras que Madonna irá decayendo.

– Sin duda te falta mucho por aprender, Giorno, no sabes reconocer aquello que realmente vale la pena.

Jonathan, en aras de la paz y porque quiere tener un viaje menos conflictivo, decide dar su nada solicitada opinión.

– Erh... a mi me gustan las dos. Y ese otro conjunto, ¿Creo que son unos jóvenes? No recuerdo el nombre…

– ¿N'sync? ¿Backstreet boys? – Dio ve mucha televisión cuando descansan durante el día.

– Si, debe ser uno de esos dos que dices, Dio. ¿Creo que salieron en la televisión? Iban vestidos como si fuera una película de horror.

Jonathan a duras penas sabe de lo que hablan. A veces Jonathan le da mucha ternura a Dio y lo odia cuando le hace sentir así.

– Jonathan, cuando volvamos a Roma, tú y yo nos sentaremos a discutir sobre la cultura actual. Me avergüenzas bastante.

Dice avergonzarse, pero bien que le da una palmadita en la pierna, buen pretexto para acariciar su muslo; no logra del todo su objetivo, ya que Jonathan tenía una mano reposando ahí mismo. La mano de Dio se queda apenas unos segundos sobre Jonathan, el contacto entre ellos ya no es tan raro, aún si Jonathan le rehuye.

– Hay cosas a las que aun no me acostumbro, la música es una de esas. – Mira de reojo la mano sobre su pierna. – Pero eso no significa que no me guste. Como ese otro sujeto, ¿Ese que baila bien que tiene voz aguda?

– ¿Michael Jackson?

– ¡Si! ¡Ese mismo!

– _Padre_, tú lo que necesitas es una clase urgente.

– Antes de que alguien me culpe de la ignorancia de Jonathan, él siempre ha sido así.

– ¡Bah! Puros artistuchos plásticos con ustedes. ¿Que saben de la buena música?

Joseph no desperdicia oportunidad para antagonizar a Dio. Dio no le rehuye a la pelea con Joseph, aun si solo son palabras o patear su asiento de vez en cuando.

Es el peor grupo jamás reunido y las tres horas se vuelven una eternidad.

– ¿Qué sabes tú sobre cualquier cosa, Joseph? Sólo eres un bruto ignorante al que traje solo por si necesitábamos una mula de carga.

– ¿Por donde empiezo? ¿Pink Floyd? ¿Metallica? ¿Aerosmith? ¿Frank Sinatra?

– No son los mismos géneros, Joseph, no puedes comparar.

– El genero no hace diferencia si hablamos de relevancia.

– Por supuesto que lo tiene, no puedes juzgar géneros musicales que tienen públicos muy diferentes.

– Un clásico es un clásico sin importar el género que sea.

Una hora. No ha pasado más de una hora desde que partieron y Giorno Giovanna ya está considerando la posibilidad de chocar el maldito vehículo con tal de que ese trio de ancianos se callen.

– Me pregunto si las nuevas generaciones tienen lo necesario para encarar el futuro. – Y más que por la música lo dice por Giorno.

– No desprecio a Madonna, sin duda ha sido un icono; sin embargo es momento que las nuevas generaciones se alcen hacia la gloria.

– Ya decidiremos los viejos si las nuevas generaciones están listas.

¿Y si abre la ventana del lado de Dio? Podría decir que fue un accidente. Seguro el resto de los Joestar se lo agradecerían. _''Oh no, mi dedo se resbaló en el botón de la ventana. Si, es una tragedia, pero pueden conservar las cenizas si así lo desean, están en esa bolsa blanca de basura.''_

– Respecto a las nuevas generaciones, saben como abrirse camino aun si los viejos de antes lo ponen difícil.

Nah. No suena muy creíble y tiene a Jonathan y a Joseph como testigos. Duda mucho que vayan a agradecerle ese _accidente_.

Eso no evita que Giorno muy disimuladamente pase el dedo índice por el bendito botón de la puerta. Hasta que es Jonathan quien interrumpe, en aras de la paz.

– Yo creo que somos nosotros quienes debemos permitirles forjar su propio camino.

– Los jóvenes necesitan guía, la correcta sin duda o terminan volviéndose animales salvajes sin educación como Jotaro, criado sin duda por Joseph.

Giorno aparta el dedo del botón y echa una mirada fugaz al par a través del retrovisor. Jonathan Joestar es, una vez más, el único de esos dos que parece razonable.

– Lo único que queda es seguir avanzando. – Replica Giorno, más que nada para si mismo. – Dejando lo viejo atrás y sólo quedarse con las cosas útiles.

Una creencia un poco hipócrita, considerando lo que está por hacer en unas horas más.

– ¿Es una sugerencia para dejar a Joseph en medio de la carretera? Porque estoy de acuerdo ¿Aún falta mucho para llegar, Giorno?

Y Dio mostrando toda la madurez de un hombre de más de cien malditos años de edad, le da una patada al asiento de Joseph.

– ¡Tú eres mas viejo que yo!

Joseph se queja de la patada y en una muestra de completa madurez, le responde a Dio con un "latigazo" usando a Hermit Purple.

– _¡Wrryyyyyy! _Pero yo soy de mayor utilidad que tú, además ¿Acaso Jotaro no te ha hecho a un lado? Eres obsoleto.

– ¿Que no los vampiros duermen de día? – Giorno en verdad desea que ese par de idiotas tomen una maldita siesta. Esta seguro que al paso que van, terminarán por joder su carro. – Si siguen así les abriré las ventanas a los dos.

– Es una mentira que debemos dormir de día. Lo hacemos por necesidad debido al daño que nos produce el sol, pero podemos llevar una rutina completamente humana mientras nos mantegamos en las sombras. A mi me basta con dormir seis o cinco horas.

– No veo el motivo siquiera del porqué me trajeron a este viaje. – Si no le doliera el siguiente latigazo habría sido con Hamon incluido.

– _Mudad_ dijo que eran "asuntos de vampiros", así que era lógico el incluirte en estos.

– ¿Puedes decirme padre, Giorno?

– No.

– Ni siquiera sé a qué estamos yendo.

– Concuerdo con Joseph, no nos han dicho el motivo de este viaje.

– Convivencia familia. – Responde Giorno, una vez más considerando la idea de abrir las ventanas.

– Los vampiros según la tradición viven aquelarres para protegerse mutuamente. Ya que somos familia es lo más adecuado. Además no es como si pudiera encontrar un mejor grupo, somos los únicos en esta tierra.

Dio tampoco les va a decir a qué fueron.

– ¿Protegernos mutuamente? Patrañas, tú serías el primero en usarnos como carne de cañón.

Y Jonathan no puede negarle eso a Joseph porque Dio lo primero que hizo fue dejarlo a su suerte en el hotel. No, eso no es algo que vaya a dejárselo pasar fácilmente.

– A ti si, sin dudarlo, Joseph. Te sacrificaría si eso asegurara mi existencia. Giorno es mi hijo y Jonathan es de mi propiedad, ellos son más importantes que tú. Por otro lado fuiste revivido con mi sangre. Tenemos un vinculo, Joseph; y si, la idea también me parece _asquerosa_.

Siendo honestos Joseph también sacrificaría a Dio si la oportunidad se diera; aun no tiene clara la relación que este tiene con Jonathan y por su forma de tratarlo no duda que le estaría haciendo un favor.

– ¿Cómo estás seguro que somos los únicos?

– Porque todas las máscaras de piedra fueron destruidas y los hombres del pilar se han extinguido.

Eso capta la curiosidad de Jonathan y si, también de Giorno.

– ¿Hombres del pilar?

– Los creadores de esas odiosas máscaras. – Se muestra un tanto orgulloso. – Yo mismo me encargué de exterminarlos.

Dio había escuchado la historia de esos hombres del pilar de boca de la bruja Enya pero no sabe tanto como quisiera. En realidad no sabe casi nada sobre el tema.

– Si tú los venciste no eran la gran cosa.

– Tu no habrías ni podido tocarlos sin matarte. Eran mucho más altos e imponentes que tú y tu estúpido Stand; eran como… dioses aztecas del fitness. La única forma de repelerlos era con el Hamon corriendo por todo el cuerpo.

– ¿Podías hacer eso? ¡Es increíble!

Dio no aprecia que el tarado de Joseph le robe la atención de Jonathan. Así que prefiere minimizar aquel relato, aun si en el fondo quiere saber más del tema por sus propios fines egoístas.

– Habría encontrado una forma de deshacerme de ellos. Les recuerdo que ninguno puede usar el Hamon, así que no les sirve de nada.

Han llegado a la ciudad y el sol ilumina las calles. Será difícil el llegar al cementerio y exhumar los cuerpos sin que alguien pregunte de más; por mas _Don_ que sea Giorno, va a tener que dar muchas explicaciones si le ven haciendo eso.

– Tendremos que esperar a que anochezca para salir, ¿Puedes dejarnos en algún estacionamiento oscuro? así no me veré obligado a matar de nuevo a Joseph. Sacaremos los cuerpos al anochecer y si alguien nos ve lo convertiré en alimento.

Dio no se complica la existencia. Giorno se ahorra el comentario, metiendo el carro a un edificio, en su oscuro estacionamiento.

– Quiero que algo quede claro: _no vamos a matar a nadie._

– ¿Ni aunque sean "malos"? – Si algo va a molestarle de esos tres es que ninguno se rinde ante sus instintos.

– Si representan una amenaza entonces podemos eliminarlos.

No va a dejar eso a discusión. Es más, Giorno sale de la camioneta, dejando al trio de ancianos en su conversación. Ya tiene tres horas escuchándolos, necesita un maldito descanso y de paso estirar sus piernas. Le duele la cabeza y ha tenido que soportar ese odioso _escozor_ en la boca. Necesita _morder_ algo o perderá la maldita cordura.

– ¿No lo entienden? – Continúa Dio despues de ser abandonados por Giorno. – Esa sangre refrigerada no se compara con la sangre tomada de un humano, con la sensación de robarle la vida a otros.

Ese es el verdadero Dio, un asesino por naturaleza.

Por lo menos se le ha ocurrido decir eso cuando su hijo ha bajado de la camioneta. Hay un largo, _largo_ silencio en el cual tanto Joseph como Jonatan se quedan viendo con horror al rubio.

– _What the fuck? –_ Susurra Joseph por lo bajo.

– Dio, nosotros solo bebemos sangre para sobrevivir, no porque lo disfrutemos.

– Jodido psicopata.

– ¿No me digan que cuándo eran humanos sólo comían para sobrevivir? Nada ha cambiado, seguimos disfrutando de los alimentos, solo que ahora tenemos _otro _tipo de requerimientos alimenticios. Nuestros sentidos son más finos, podemos percibir cosas que los humanos no.

Explica indignado de que le llamen psicópata.

– No es lo mismo, yo no tuve que matar a una maldita vaca para comer una hamburguesa.

– No tenemos porqué matar a otros.

– Son unos cobardes.

– Además es diferente matar por sobrevivir que _disfrutarlo_.

– Eres tan inútil que dudo seriamente que pudieras matar para sobrevivir. JoJo, nuestro padre nos llevaba a cazar zorras en verano y le disparábamos a patos en el colegio, había una competencia cada año.

Sana diversión victoriana.

– Lo sé, pero no lo disfrutaba.

En parte porque para entonces ya no tenía a Danny. Dio no se arrepiente de lo de Danny ni un poquito, es un cabrón y siempre lo será.

Aunque tal vez se excedió.

_¡Nah!_

– Por eso yo era el favorito de nuestro padre. – Ahora si era su padre, aunque bien que lo había asesinado.

Si le preguntan a Jonathan, dirá que si, Dio se excedió y que hasta la fecha no se lo ha perdonado.

Joseph mira de mala gana a Dio desde el retrovisor.

– Tuve que deshacerme de muchos de tus seguidores para sobrevivir, así que no sería la primera vez que mato a alguien.

En realidad Joseph tiene una cuenta bastante larga, ha vivido demasiado tiempo y su conteo no se limita a hombres del pilar o usuarios de Stand. Fue piloto durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y eso sin contar los choques de avión en los que ha estado involucrado.

– Sé que los asesinaron, Joseph. Honestamente yo tuve más pérdidas que ustedes. – Si, hasta se oye un poco de amargura en su voz. – Claro que mi gente no vale lo que Avdol y ese perro horrible ¿Cierto?

– ¡No habría sido necesario si no los hubieras mandado!

Oh no, la mención de ellos hace que al viejo Joestar le hierva la poca sangre fría que tiene.

– ¡Los mandé porque ustedes iban a asesinarme! Ni siquiera sabía cómo les afectaría la flecha de stand que usé en mi. No me conocían y decidieron que debía morir solo porque les contaron un cuento de hadas donde yo era el villano.

Y ahora se hace la víctima. Joseph no le cree ni un carajo.

– ¡¿Ahora me dirás que tus intenciones eran buenas?! ¡Eres un asesino, eso no iba a cambiar!

– Siendo honestos, Dio; no tienes el mejor historial.

– ¡Pero eso lo sabías tú, ellos no! Así que cállate Jonathan.

– Tal vez Erina les dijo que, no sé: _tú me mataste en nuestra luna de miel._

– Esa fue la versión que sabía.

– ¡¿Quién entiende a esa mujer?! Ella fue la que me salvó, ¿Para qué me salvó si iba a hablar pestes de mi? – El "no debiste casarte con ella'' esta implícito en sus palabras.

– Te salvó. – cosa que Jonathan sigue sin entender el porqué. – Pero eso no significa que fuera a mentir sobre ti.

– Habría sido lo más decoroso de su parte ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Humillarme frente a sus descendientes?

–No, no. Estoy seguro que la humillación puedes hacerla tú mismo, Dio.

Y según Dio los Joestar están mal y no él, se merecía el beneficio de la duda.

Por supuesto que no se lo merecía.

A Dio se le escapa un _Wry. _No soporta tanta ñoñez encerrada en un espacio tan pequeño. Se va a bajar para ver que hace su hijo. ¿Porqué se está tardando tanto en regresar?

Y se encuentra la puerta cerrada. Con el seguro a prueba de menores para evitar que estos abran las puertas traseras.

– ¡GIORNO!

* * *

Giorno por su parte dejar al trio en el carro bajo seguro, yéndose a buscar una máquina expendedora de refrescos.

Muy tranquilamente mete un par de moneditas en la maquina para comprar unas galletas de chocolate y un refresco. Afortunadamente ningún producto se le atora, y en cuanto lo saca, una mariposa sale de la rendija de las monedas, regresando a su mano y a su forma original.

No desea regresar al carro aún. En realidad no sabe siquiera si esto era una buena idea del todo. Se supone que debía seguir adelante, así es como se ha manejado durante ese último año desde que asumió la posición de Don de Passione.

Eso significaba que no debería de ver hacia atrás. Cosa que es totalmente opuesta a intentar traer de vuelta a aquellos que perdió en el camino.

Tampoco debería de importarle. Es decir, ¡sólo estuvo con ellos durante un poco más de una semana!

Pero siente que se los debe. Porque ninguno de ellos merece quedarse atrás; porque si pudo darle una segunda oportunidad a Fugo, ¿Porqué a ellos no?

Si estaba en sus posibilidades, ¿Porqué no hacer lo imposible, cuando sus actos nacen de su propia verdad?

¿Pero acaso ese era un acto justo? Lo justo era el dejarles descansar. Lo justo era dar por terminados aquellos roles en su propia historia––

No. No debía de dudar de sus propias acciones. Debe ser firme en su convicción, esa misma convicción que le llevó a donde de encuentra ahora.

Giorno regresa minutos después, escuchando el escándalo desde afuera antes de meterse al carro.

Dio hace notar que están encerrados, tan siquiera Giorno se tomó la molestia de dejarles el aire acondicionado encendido. No está seguro si el calor les afecte o no, pero no piensa tomar riesgos inecesarios.

Dio grita un rato por Giorno, hasta que este les abre.

– No rompieron nada, estoy sorprendido.

– ¡Cómo te atreves a dejar a tus padres encerrados! No somos mascotas.

– No tardé mucho.

Fue casi media hora, perdiendo la noción del tiempo entre sus propios pensamientos. Entra a su asiento, abriendo el paquete de galletas; necesita morder algo, así que asume eso le sería suficiente para aplacar el escozor.

– Fue una eternidad al lado de Joseph. Me he acostumbrado a las ñoñerías de Jonathan pero las de Joseph son inaceptables.

– Fue tu idea el que vinieran. . –No, las galletas no le son suficientes y no logra abrir la maldita lata, misma que acaba mordiendo.

Si Giorno no hubiese llegado sin duda le habrían destruido la camioneta. Y si, Dio habría causado una pelea ahí mismo. En cualquier caso hasta que la noche cayera estarían ahí incordiándose.

Las horas pasan muy lento para Giorno, aguantando al trio.

Sería hasta que ya fueran camino al cementerio que Dio le diría a los Joestar sus planes y los de Giorno.

Ni Jonathan ni Joseph están muy contentos con ese plan.

El primero en bajar de la camionera al llegar al cementerio es Giorno. Es una noche fresca, la única iluminación en el área vienen del alumbrado público.

La misión es simple: exhumar los cuerpos de Narancia, Abbacchio y Bucciarati; revivirlos y regresar a Roma antes del amanecer. No puede ser más dificil que derrocar al jefe anterior.

Si, absolutamente nada malo puede salir de eso.


	15. Chapter 15

El viejo cementerio de Nápoles tenía su encanto y sin duda era el escenario perfecto para cuatro vampiros. Giorno dirige al grupo silenciosamente por el camino aparentemente desolado. Las farolas iluminan tenuemente el lugar, mismo que parece recubierto de neblina.

Si, es el escenario perfecto para lo que están a punto de hacer.

El cuarteto de detiene en frente de tres tumbas. Lápidas de mármol; sencillas, discretas. De haber sido por Giorno les habría mandado a construir todo un mausoleo, pero sabe que ellos habrían preferido algo simple.

Una vez más, Giorno duda si está haciendo lo correcto. No, aparta ese pensamiento de su mente; ya están ahí, es muy tarde para arrepentirse.

– Eres nuestra muestra control, Joseph, si no funciona usaremos tu sangre para revivirlos. – Dio, como siempre, es de poca ayuda; le entrega a Joseph una pala cuando están enfrente de las tumbas de los amigos de Giorno. – Ahora cava.

– ¡¿Y porqué tengo que hacerlo yo?! – Joseph a pesar de su queja, toma la pala. –¡Este es tu plan, Dio!

– Técnicamente es el plan Giorno

– No soy tu jodido sirviente, Dio.

– Pues deberías serlo, Joseph, después de todo por **mi** sangre estás aquí.

– No habria sido necesaria si no me hubieras robado _mi_ sangre.

– No te la habría robado si hubieras sido un rival decente. Matarte fue simple y aburrido.

Giorno suspira con pesadez, apartándose del trio para ir hacia aquellas tumbas.

El escozor no ha parado y tiene que escuchar al trío discutiendo como críos. Ha pasado horas en el camino aguantando sus infantiles discusiones y no está en el mejor humor, aun si su cara lo oculta.

– Denme la pala, yo mismo lo haré.

– ¿Vas a dejar que un menor de edad haga el trabajo por ti? No Giorno, Joseph lo hará porque es un caballero y es para lo único que sirve.

Clarmente los adultos ahí no van a ayudarle, mucho menos a hacerle caso. Si hay algo que Giorno detesta,e s el tener que repetir las cosas, viendo eso como un acto inútil; así que sin decir más, le arrebata la pala a Joseph para dirigirse una vez más hacia las tumbas.

Un buen padre habría reflexionado y habría ayudado a su único hijo.

– Jonathan, quítate la camisa y ayuda a Giorno.

Jonathan está seguro que Dio lo pide más por capricho que por practicidad; aún así, se quita la camiseta para evitar mancharla. Jonathan no puede sudar, pero la palidez de su cuerpo pareciera resaltarse bajo la escasa luz.

Dio no esperaba que Jonathan se quitara la camisa pero es una grata sorpresa.

– Giorno, pásame la pala, por favor.

– No. – Es tan necio como su padre. – Esto es algo que yo tengo que hacer.

– Es mas fácil si tú haces guardia, así evitamos cualquier problema.

Giorno lo piensa por un momento, con el ceño fruncido. Le entrega la pala a su _Padre_ y se aleja del trio para mantener guardia.

Giorno se oculta entre las sombras mientras vigila el area. Empieza a dudar si esa es una buena idea; tal vez lo mejor era que dejara descansar a sus amigos.

Pero otra parte de él también quiere poner en prueba sus nuevas habilidades y, si, es algo egoísta la idea pero ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que con los cuerpos de su equipo?

Espera que no haya nadie cerca, no quiere levantar sospechas, o peor aún, acabar mordiendo a algún pobre guardia mal pagado. Por ahora su profanación de tumbas estaba pasando desapercibida pero quizá no sería así toda la noche.

– Un hombre de cien años tiene más fuerza que tú, Joseph, un poco humillante ¿No es así?

¿Y qué hace Dio en ese tiempo? Nada más que verse las uñas, necesita darles una manicura.

– Un hombre de cien años que mantiene el físico de uno en sus veintes. No podemos comparar, idiota.

– Dada la naturaleza actual de ambos, la edad ya no significa nada, lo único que haría una diferencia es su idiotez y tampoco parece ofrecer grandes diferencias.

Dio habla pero tiene la mirada bien clavada en Jonathan, no es nada discreto, incluso llega a relamerse los labios. Ese cuerpo volvería a ser suyo, aunque de una forma muy diferente.

– No entiendo porqué permaneciste como un saco de huesos viejos, la transformación debió cambiarte.

– Yo tampoco sé el porqué estoy así, pero tengo una que otra teoría al respecto.

Porque a diferencia de los vampiros que ha visto, él no fue transformado directamente por la máscara de piedra; asume que ese podría ser el motivo por el cual sigue viéndose de esa edad.

A Dio no le interesa que Joseph recupere su juventud; pero a través de él ve una debilidad en su _especie_. Si Dio no hubiera sido tan arrogante, le habría preguntado a Joseph cómo fue revivido.

Eso habría ayudado bastante.

A Jonathan no le toma mucho el cavar la primera tumba, aquella que tiene la lápida de Narancia Ghirga. Joseph se acerca al agujero para sacar el ataúd.

Dio no pone de su parte pero cuando el ataúd esta afuera es el primero en abrirlo. Adentro el cuerpo de un chico como de la edad de su hijo se pudre naturalmente.

Jonathan sale del agujero con ayuda de Joseph. Ninguno de los dos están de acuerdo con ese plan, menos al ver el cuerpo de aquel pobre joven.

– ¡Giorno! Deja de jugar y ven aquí, prepararemos su cuerpo primero.

Giorno regresa poco después tras asegurar que no hubiera nadie cerca.

Se detiene en seco al ver el cuerpo de Narancia. Recuerda el día que murió como si no hubiese pasado un año desde entonces.

Porque ver tu propio cuerpo empalado en una reja no es un recuerdo que fuera a ser olvidado en poco tiempo. Pero no era sólo eso; recuerda haber sentido ese cuerpo vacío, por más que haya intentado usar su poder para sanarlo.

– ¿Qué procede ahora?

Le prometió regresarlo a casa y lo cumplió. Ahora hará mucho más que eso.

Dio se arrodilló junto al cadáver de Narancia y lo examinó, estaba en buen estado pero eso solo significaba que le daría un buen zombi. Por mejor embalsamado que esté un cuerpo, este no escapa al proceso natural de descomposición. Y si, puede que el cuerpo de Narancia esté en buen estado, pero eventualmente el tiempo acabaría con lo que empezó.

Eso sería algo horrible para alguien con conciencia.

Honestamente no sabía si iba a funcionar pero esperaba que fuera así. En verdad quería ganarse a Giorno.

Solo a Dio se le ocurriría revivir a los muertos para ganarse el amor de su hijo.

Se hizo un corte en su mano derecha y puso su mano sobre el rostro de Narancia mientras su sangre escurría por su cadáver. Ni él entendía la razón por la cual tenía esas habilidades, pero las tenía y agradecía por ello.

Permaneció en silencio, concentrado solo en el cadáver.

Jonathan aparta la vista, lo que hace Dio es profano, simplemente es _incorrecto_. ¿Porqué condenar un alma tan joven a una existencia como esa?

Joseph se siente asqueado, pero como si fuera un accidente de carretera, le es imposible el apartar la vista.

Giorno es el único que se ve genuinamente interesado en el mórbido proceso. Es grotesco, pero fascinante, le gustaría poder estudiar un poco más al respecto. En el fondo, Giorno es un nerd.

Para Dio era una experiencia extraña. El mundo a su alrededor se nublaba, todo se volvían brumas oscuras. Al igual que Giorno o el Hamon creaban vida, Dio le volvía la "vida" a los muertos, los convertía en algo profano.

Es un largo momento de silencio, hasta que Dio retira la mano de golpe. Toma aire como si lo necesitara, como si hubiera estado sumergido mucho tiempo. _Odiaba esa sensación._

¿Había funcionado? Hacia mucho que no usaba esas habilidades.

En un principio parece no haber cambio alguno en el cuerpo. Hay un silencio que se extiende por un muy largo minuto, hasta que una mano del cuerpo parece moverse.

Uno menos, faltan dos.

– Ahora es tu turno, Giorno, restituye su cuerpo antes de que cobre consciencia por completo. Será más sencillo para tu mas–_amigo._ – Les dedica una mirada desdeñosa a Jonathan y Joseph. – ¿Y ustedes qué esperan? Les faltan dos tumbas y la noche no va a durar para siempre.

Dio tenía deseos de ver más de cerca las maravillas del poder de Giorno, solo así podría aprender de este y de ser necesario, derrotarlo.

Giorno se arrodilla a lado de Narancia, Gold Experience se manifiesta detrás, suyo envolviendo a ambos en su aura dorada.

Regenerar órganos y tejidos es algo en lo que ya tiene experiencia, principalmente gracias a las heridas que tiene que tratar de Mista o cuando Fugo decide usar su Stand de manera irresponsable.

Posa ambas manos sobre el cadaver, usando la energía de su Stand para poder regenerar todo daño que haya sufrido el cuerpo durante todo ese tiempo.

Dio observa y concluye que entre él y su hijo serían una fuerza invencible, pero por poco tiempo. Ahora que ambos tienen la misma naturaleza sería cuestión de tiempo de que pudiera hacer por su cuenta todo lo que él sabe hacer.

Celos y orgullo, celos y orgullo.

Giorno se aparta de Narancia asegurado que el cuerpo haya quedado en perfectas condiciones.

– ¿Qué esperan inútiles? ¿A qué me desangre? – Cosa que estaba pasando, ellos no funcionaban como los humanos, su sangre no coagulaba muy bien.

– Dio, sigo creyendo que esta es una mala idea...

– Fue mala idea que nuestro padre conservara esa máscara. Fue mala idea de que creyera en Darío Brando y sin duda fue mala idea que me adoptara. Nuestras vidas son una serie de malas ideas, así que sigue cavando, JoJo.

– Este sería un buen momento para acabar con el ciclo de malas ideas.

A pesar de la protesta, Jonathan continúa excavando. La siguiente tumba es la de Bucciarati, intenta hacer el trabajo lo mas rápido posible, aun tomándole alrededor de diez minutos en terminar de cavar.

– No. Este ciclo de malas ideas te regresó a mi y cruzó nuestro camino con Giorno.

Dio agarra la camisa de Jonathan para cubrir el corte, por lo menos este tendría que volver sin camisa. Jonathan ya no tiene intención de volver a usar la camisa, porque si no se manchaba de sangre iba a acabar manchada de tierra. Que jodido desastre.

Dio va con el siguiente cuerpo, su estado es tan bueno como el del otro chico y repite el proceso. Su cuerpo resiente la pérdida de sangre, volviéndose más pálido de lo que en realidad es.

Maldito fuera Jonathan, por tenerlo contento no se alimentaba como antes.

¿En verdad lo amaba, no es así? Esa era la única cosa buena que sentía.

Buscó en las brumas de la muerte el alma de Bruno Bucciarati y la llamó como había hecho con la del otro muchacho. Las muertes trágicas y a tan joven edad los hacia candidatos perfectos para volver, aún tendrían cosas que hacer en la tierra.

Todo era cuestión de voluntad.

Al igual que su _Mudad, _Giorno repite el mismo proceso de reparación, aun si su cuerpo sigue sin mostrar ningún movimiento como lo hizo Narancia.

Debajo de ambos cuerpos poco a poco surgen flores, la energía vital de Gold Experience se desborda hasta alcanzar el fértil suelo.

Hasta el profano acto es hermoso en manos de Giorno, la vida surge de él como si fuera un dios.

La última tumba le pertenece a Leone Abbacchio; Jonathan tarda el mismo tiempo en cavar esa que las anteriores

Para el tercero, Dio utiliza a su stand para andar y no ridiculizarse a él mismo arrastrándose. Él es un receptor, no un donador, lo suyo no es entregar lo que tanto le costó tomar.

A diferencia de los otros dos cuerpos, el de Leone permaneció a la intemperie un día de diferencia, a la orilla del mar, así que al momento de recoger el cuerpo ya había un proceso de descomposición.

– Esto puede no funcionar. – Advierte Dio al ver el estado de ese cadaver.

Es un jodido desastre, aún así repite el proceso una vez más.

Lo que le queda de su propia sangre se le va en traer un hombre de vuelta que no quiere regresar. Bruno y Narancia tenían una gran conexión con Giorno, cosa que fue de utilidad para Dio.

Ese hombre quiere que lo dejen en paz.

Dio lo traerá para su hijo.

Joseph se acerca a Dio en un intento por ayudarle a sostenerse. Es un patán de primera, pero tampoco puede dejarlo colapsar.

Dio mantiene la compostura hasta que puede, hasta que está blanco como una vela; entonces deja caer su peso sobre Joseph. En algún punto lo confunde con Jonathan y hasta le dedica una sonrisa cansada pero adorable, ese Dio que sólo existió para su madre por muy breve tiempo.

Joseph sostiene a Dio con cuidado; la idea de tirarlo se le cruza por la cabeza hasta que vio esa sonrisa tan... tan poco Dio.

Giorno también se ve cansado. Ha aprendido que no es lo mismo el curar heridas y regenerar ciertas partes del cuerpo, que regenerar dos cuerpos en descomposición avanzada.

Jonathan deja a un lado la pala para ir a lado de Giorno al verle igual de cansado.

– Creo que los dos deberían de tomar un descanso—

– No. Tenemos que terminar esto. – Levanta la mirada hacia Dio. Se aparta de Jonathan y se dirige hacia su Mudad.

Joseph está genuinamente impresionado, esto es algo que tendría que tomar en cuenta a futuro.

Abbacchio va a necesitar algo más drástico. Estando cerca del cuerpo, Giorno respira hondo, Gold Experience se mantiene encima de su usuario, ambas figuras convergiendo, los puños brillan de luz dorada.

Lo que sigue a eso es una continua "golpiza". Los continuos "_Muda_" es lo único que corta el silencio de la noche.

Jonathan una vez más no entiendo qué está sucediendo, solo ve a su hijo golpear el cadaver mientras grita igual que Dio.

Cuando Leone conoció a Giorno se le ocurrió que se merecía beber su orina. No porque estuviera probándole o fuera una broma de muy mal gusto; simplemente porque desde el segundo uno no le agradó. Su relación nunca fue buena y lo único que los unió fue Bruno.

Bruno creía en Giorno y Leone creía en Bruno.

Mientras Giorno golpea a Leone, este abre los ojos de golpe y tras el más furioso grito se arroja sobre el rubio como si quisiera ahorcarlo.

– ¡MALDITO SEAS, GIORNO,MALDITO SEAS!

Y es en ese momento, cuando Giorno Giovanna se da cuenta que ha cometido un error.

El siguiente grito es uno muy poco masculino por parte del Don de Passione, quien cae al suelo con el fúrico ex-policia.

No es que Giorno le hubiera asesinado, aunque si nunca se hubiera aparecido en la vida de Bruno quizá jamás se hubiera puesto en contra del jefe o eso creyó en algún punto.

Pero aquello no tiene que ver con el pasado sino con el presente. Leone es consciente de que murió y de que no debería estar ahí, con la cabeza hecha un lío lo único que puede hacer es culpar a Giorno.

Por suerte la energía de Abbacchio es breve. Pronto su agarre se afloja y queda como peso muerto sobre de Giorno, se le escucha respirar.

Esos cuerpos se van a desgastar rápido, necesitan ser convertidos.

Giorno queda con Leone sobre él; pasado el susto, lo aparta con poca delicadeza.

Por fortuna no hay un segundo susto mortal y Leone se queda donde Giorno le arroja: bocaabajo con la cara sobre una roca, parece que duerme y lo hace con el ceño fruncido.

Leone Abbacchio es alguien un poco amargado.

En especial cuando se trata de Giorno.

No es que Leone le desagrade, pero sabe que por alguna razón él nunca le tuvo mucho aprecio y parece que el regresarlo a la vida no iba a cambiar eso.

Pero lo hecho hecho está.

Voltea a donde se encuentran Narancia y Bruno; ambos siguen inconscientes pero aún respiran. Pareciera que duermen pacíficamente sobre una cama de flores.

– Bien, ya los sacamos, es mejor que regresemos a la camioneta antes que—

– Aun no acabamos. – Interrumpe a Joseph. Se levanta, sacudiéndose la tierra.

Dio había dicho que lo mejor era convertirlos, pero su _Mudad_ no parece estar en condiciones de hacer eso y ni Jonathan ni Joseph se han alimentado.

No sabe si esto va a funcionar, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Se levanta la manga del traje, viendo su propia muñeca. Dio dijo que le había convertido dándole a beber de su sangre.

Determinación. Eso es lo que le ha llevado hasta ese punto y eso es lo único que necesita para continuar. No lo piensa dos veces: se muerde con fuerza, sintiendo una vez mas el escozor en su boca junto con el _dolor_ de la mordida.

– ¡Giorno!

Giorno aparta la boca de su brazo. Le ve rojizo, pero no ha logrado abrir la piel.

Toma aire, su cuerpo tiembla. No puede retractarse, sea lo que sea que suceda, es algo que debe continuar.

Otra mordida, esta vez siente algo aflojándose en su boca. Parece un animal salvaje, mordiendo su propia piel hasta sentir la punzada, seguida del sabor de su propia sangre.

Hasta a Dio le parece una salvajada la forma en que Giorno intenta rasgar su piel, se incorpora para ir a su lado.

– Aún eres muy joven, te falta mucho por aprender. – Toma a su hijo de la muñeca del mismo brazo del que fluye la sangre.

– El tiempo es algo que tendré de sobra. – La sangre fluye de poco a poco, recorriendo su brazo y manchando parte de su fino traje, mientras que su boca también se encuentra manchada de rojo.

Giorno ya esta aceptando lo que implica su naturaleza nueva. Dio no va a contradecirlo.

– El tiempo te pertenece ahora, Giorno. Hay que despertarlos o no tragarán la sangre. Jonathan, inútil, ustedes tienen que despertarlos o no funcionará.

Jonathan y Joseph se miran mutuamente, ninguno de los dos quiere lidiar con la reina gótica de cara de pocos amigos.

Joseph se adelanta para ir a despertar a Narancia, dandole unas leves palmadas en la cara. Jonathan es mas cuidadoso, arrodillándose y acomodando a Bruno sobre su regazo.

Narancia es el primero en abrir los ojos; aturdido sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido. Su muerte fue repentina, producto del Stand de Diavolo, así que lo único que recuerda era el haber estado en el Coliseo, ilusionándose con el regresar a la escuela y comer una _pizza margherita_.

¿Cómo se sentiría Narancia al despertar en la situación más confusa posible? De la pelea en el Coliseo a un cementerio y no sólo estaba Giorno, sino otros tres desconocidos.

– Hazlo beber, las explicaciones se las puede dar más tarde. – Dio se mantiene a lado de Giorno, le aconseja a su hijo y como siempre, es el peor consejo que se le ocurre. – En cualquier caso no lo entenderán ahora.

Dio quiere medir que tan leales son esos hombres a su hijo.

Si, hacerle caso a Dio es la peor idea posible, y Giorno podría haber hecho eso. Pero conoce a su grupo, aun si sólo convivió con ellos por una semana.

– ¿Giorno...?

– Narancia...

Narancia apenas y puede ver a Giorno frente suyo. Está cansado, confundido y siente la boca reseca.

– Giorno ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ganamos...?

– Si, ganamos... – Con cuidado acerca su muñeca ensangrentada. – Bebe, te sentirás mejor así.

De estar mas lúcido, Narancia se habría extrañado de tan peculiar sugerencia. Pero bien, del grupo Narancia siempre fue el más inocente, creyendo y obedeciendo ciegamente a Bruno y por ende a Giorno.

Permite que Giorno acerque la muñeca, sin saber bien qué es, hasta que siente un líquido frío y amargo en su boca.

Bruno ha despertado, aturdido e igual de debilitado que Narancia; él recuerda su muerte, recuerda haber ascendido en algún punto durante la pelea final.

"_Giorno, ahora dejo esto en tus manos.''_

No entiende el porqué o cómo es que está vivo, tampoco reconoce al trío de hombres que están ahí. Pero puede ver a Giorno agachado a lado de Narancia, mas no sabe qué está haciendo.

Y Dio pensó que su hijo creando vampiros era una gran victoria y un pequeño paso directo a sus planes. Dio no estaba como para festejar, estaba cansado y el hambre, aún para él, era algo terrible; de seguir así perdería quizá control de si mismo.

Y no sería el único.

Siete vampiros con Stands y sin control alguno, serían un peligro para toda Nápoles. Eso sólo puede acabar en un desastre por encubrir pero eso no es algo que Giorno contemple en ese momento.

– No demasiado, aún te faltan dos y eres el único que puede convertirlos. – Da una mirada a Bruno, ni amable ni hostil, sólo cansada.

Haciendo caso a Dio, Giorno separa el brazo de Narancia, quien le mira con grandes ojos, como si quisiera más de esa sangre. Su atención se dirige a Bruno quien le ve de vuelta con confusión.

– Giorno, ¿qué es todo esto?

Giorno no da explicaciones, sabe que Bruno no las aceptaría a la primera. Se acerca y antes que el capo pueda hacer mas preguntas, le obliga a beber de su sangre.

A su lado, Narancia padece el dolor de la transformación. Bruno empuja a Giorno, a nada de reclamarle antes que él también sienta aquel intenso dolor.

– Esto pasará pronto, se sentirán mejor en unos minutos más. – Intenta consolar al par, quienes el dolor no les permite siquiera gritar.

Tan dulce la mentira de su hijo, piensa Dio, ellos solo se van a sentir bien cuando prueben la sangre, sólo entonces verán la grandeza del don que Giorno les ha entregado.

El dolor es pasajero, pero el hambre sera en adelante su nuevo pesar. Giorno sabe que los está condenando a una existencia sin luz, una donde estén obligados a beber de otros para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Solo espera que tengan tanto autocontrol como él.

Jonathan siente pena por ellos, recuerda el dolor que sintió al ser revivido por Dio y lo que les espera por vivir. Han sido extraídos de la muerte solo para padecer un dolor y hambre que los harían volver a desear estar muertos.

– Falta este. – Interrumpe Dio, señalando a Leone. – Ustedes van a sostenerlo, tienen más fuerza que nosotros, yo lo despertaré para que Giorno le entregue su sangre.

Alguien tendría que despertar a Abbacchio tarde o temprano, quizá podrían aventarle el trabajo a Bruno, él único capacitado para lidiar con él en toda Italia. O Europa.

Pero tanto Bruno como Narancia están muy ocupados sufriendo su agonizante transformación, por lo que ese trabajo tiene que ser otro esfuerzo en grupo.

Joseph sólo quiere acabar con esto de una buena vez. Esta vez tiene un plan más simple: usar a Hermit Purple para mantener a Abbacchio amarrado de los brazos y el cuello, mientras que Jonathan le sostiene de las piernas.

¿Y como iba Dio a despertarlo? A patadas _por supuesto._

Como era de esperarse, la segunda vez que Leone despierta lo hace con la misma violencia e ira que la primera vez. Se sacude con fuerza para liberarse del agarre de ambos hombres, claro que eso no es lo verdaderamente malo; lo malo es ver a Bruno y a Narancia sufrir.

– ¡GIORNO, maldito mocoso! ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – Grita a la vez que intenta patalear. – ¿Qué le hiciste a Buccerati y a Narancia?

– Les di una segunda oportunidad.

Se acerca a Leone, prácticamente sentándose sobre su pecho para ayudar a inmovilizarlo, tomándole del mentón con fuerza. Su rostro se oscurece con la falta de luz, lo único que Leone podrá ver serán esos ojos brillantes e inhumanos.

Levanta la muñeca ensangrentada, dejando que su sangre caiga directamente en la boca de Leone. Quiere pensar que esto los deja a mano de aquella vez que le dio a beber de su orina.

– La humanidad tiene sus limitaciones. – Lo dice más para si mismo que para el otro.

Giorno suena definitivamente como un demente y se ve bastante aterrador, ni siquiera le parece humano. Abbacchio sacude la cabeza con violencia, se niega a tragar su sangre, aprieta la boca para aquellas gotas de sangre no entren.

Leone sabía que no podían confiar en ese niño, no debieron dejarlo entrar al equipo. El hombre necio sigue peleando, incluso usando su Moody Blues pero nunca ha sido un Stand muy fuerte; su fortaleza está en su habilidad especial y bajo la histeria en la que se encuentra el momento para usarlo.

Tampoco le ayuda que The World este amagando a Moody Blues.

– ¡Bucciarati! ¡Bruno! Te salvaré, ¡te salvaré de este imbécil!

Va a pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias.

De los tres quien sabe que no le va a perdonar nunca es Abbacchio, y siendo honestos si fuera por Giorno lo habría dejado bajo tierra. Pero sabe que él y Bucciarati eran cercanos, así que tampoco podía dejarlo atrás, por mas odioso que sea.

Detrás de ellos, la agonía de Narancia y Bruno llega a su fin; ambos se ven cansados, respirando agitadamente, aunque ya no lo necesiten.

No es fácil el sostener a Leone, aun entre los tres el bastardo es insistente.

A Giorno no le gusta recurrir a la violencia, pero hay veces en las que es muy necesario hacerlo. Esta es una de esas, dandole un golpe en el pecho para sacarle el aire, acto seguido le tapa la nariz para obligarle a respirar por la boca.

Y solo así Leone abre la boca para tragar a la fuerza la sangre de su nuevo Don. Aunque él no sabe que es su nuevo Don y ahora líder de su pequeño aquelarre vampírico.

Apenas pudiera lo iba a moler a golpes.

Cuando Leone toma la sangre suficiente viene la dolorosa transformación. No tiene idea de qué le ha hecho Giorno. Primero piensa que lo ha envenenado pero nada tiene sentido, él había muerto en una misión, en paz de haber cumplido los deseos de Bruno y ahora ha despertado ahí en un ¿cementerio? y lo primero que ve es a sus compañeros sufriendo y a Giorno. ¿Qué mierda pretendía Giorno?

Giorno se quita de encima en cuanto Abbacchio empieza con la transformación.

– ¿Estás seguro que quieres convertir a este? No creo que vaya a serte leal, Giorno.

– Lo será. – Afirma con toda convicción.

"_Tiene que serlo."_ Piensa, pero para eso debe asegurar primero la fidelidad de Bucciarati.

Bruno es el primero en reincorporarse, Giorno va a ayudarle, mientras que tanto Jonathan como Joseph sueltan a iracundo ex-policía.

– Giorno... – Bruno se siente ligero y frío. Siente que _algo_ ha cambiado pero no logra identificar qué pueda ser y una sed que no explica de donde ha salido. – ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

– Dijiste que todo está ahora en mis manos. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, no podía dejarlos a ustedes atrás.

Bruno no entiende lo que ha hecho Giorno, pero confía en él de igual forma que lo hizo en un inicio.

– Estábamos muertos, Narancia, Abbacchio y yo... ¿Cómo es que estamos aquí?

– Los traje de vuelta––

Giorno quiere verse sereno como siempre, impasivo; pero le es imposible hacerlo teniendo al trio de vuelta. Es algo impulsivo, pero no importa, termina por abrazar a Bruno.

– Y esta vez no se irán.

A Bruno no debería extrañarle el estar vivo, no era la primera vez que Giorno le "traia de vuelta"; sin embargo esta vez hay algo diferente. Pero Giorno le afirma que está bien y Bruno no duda de él.

– Tenemos que irnos, aun tenemos unas horas para llegar a Roma.

Narancia se levanta tembloroso, su atención pasa del trio de hombres desconocidos hacia Abbacchio y de ahí a Giorno y Bucciarati. Y de fondo en esa escena de reencuentro, Abbacchio se retuerce de dolor, los ve de reojo, se pregunta que mentiras le estará diciendo Giorno para engatuzarlo de nuevo.

Dio lo que se pregunta qué relación tendrá ese hombre con su hijo. No le hará gracia saber que se volvió una figura casi paterna para Giorno. Dio es innecesariamente celoso y acaba montándose exagerados circos mentales y tomando malas decisiones.

Las peores en la historia de las malas ideas.

Tampoco es que de momento tenga muchas ganas o fuerzas de pelear.

– Dio, ellos necesitan comer.

Afortunadamente, Jonathan saca a Dio de esos problemáticos pensamientos, mostrando su preocupación al verle en tan mal estado.

– ¿Solo ellos? No querrás saber como nos comportamos cuando no somos comemos. Todo raciocinio humano… necesitamos víctimas pero ustedes son tan necios… no lo entienden.

No, Jonathan no quiere imaginar que sucedería si alguno de ellos pierde el control, especialmente Dio.

Joseph retoma la pala y mete los ataúdes de vuelta en sus respectivos agujeros.

– Podemos buscar provisiones mas tarde, primero debemos irnos antes que alguien nos vea. - Y asegurarse de no dejar evidencia de lo ocurrido. -

Si, debían volver a Roma y alimentarse de las reservas de sangre de Giorno en el mejor de los casos.

O asaltar un banco de sangre, por fortuna Giorno es casi el dueño de una buena parte de Italia, nada debería ser difícil de conseguir.

A menos que el hambre los vuelva locos.

Mientras Giorno les apresura a volver, el aroma a humanos - lo que significa sangre fresca - llegara a ellos. No es un aroma familiar, así que debía tratarse del hombre que cuidaba del cementerio. El aroma se percibe tan cerca.

– No vamos a llegar a Roma, no así por lo menos.

Dio se había mantenido en el piso agotado, hambriento. Se levanta ante la posibilidad de una presa; un vampiro viejo como él debería tener más autocontrol pero al parecer no es así. Jonathan podía aguantar un poco más sin comer y Joseph estba seguro que sus raciones le debían haber llegado ya al departamento esa mañana.

El olor a "comida" llega con el viento. Dio se aleja del grupo, mientras es guiado por aroma del humano, primero piensa en el hambre que padece, luego en la de Jonathan y Giorno.

Dio no es el único que se ha marchado siguiendo el tentador aroma. Narancia no está a la vista, sin embargo su Stand, Aerosmith, se puede ver volando a los alrededores.

Leone se levanta, no tiene idea de qué le ha pasado, ya no siente dolor ni frío o calor, su cuerpo tiene algo malo y no sabe que es. De lo que esta bien seguro es que jamás había sentido un hambre así.

No debería estar pensando en el hambre sabiendo que a unos paso estaba Bruno, la última persona en quien pensó al morir. Su mirada se dirige hacia él, pelea por ignorar ese olor que lo llama a gritos.

– Te dije que este crío no me daba confianza.

Si, es el peor saludo de la historia pero lo compensa yendo hacia él y abrazándole. Ni el jefe, ni Giorno, Bruno Bucciarati era al único que serviría toda su vida. A veces Abbacchio piensa que Bruno es demasiado bueno para ser un Capo. Le debe tanto y aunque deteste a Giorno entiende porqué Bruno lo recogió, no se puede resistir a proteger a un huérfano.

Él también era un huérfano de Bruno.

Bruno no le da la razón a Abbacchio, pero le dedica una dulce sonrisa antes de abrazarlo. No se ha dado cuenta de los afilados colmillos que se asoman en ese gesto.

Giorno se da cuenta, le extraña que a él no le hayan salido aún.

Luego del emotivo abrazo, a Leone tampoco le pasa desapercibido aquellos colmillos en la boca de Bruno, tanto que hasta le abre la boca a este para corroborar que no lo haya imaginado. Y así como Bruno tiene sus colmillos, Leone percibe estos en su boca.

– ¿Qué mierda...? ¡Giorno! – Se aparta de Bruno para agarrar a Giorno de la ropa y reclamarle, como es de esperarse, a gritos – ¿Qué mierda nos hiciste?

Bruno retrocede, pasando la lengua por los dientes hasta sentir los colmillos afilados. Eso no estaba ahí antes. Mira a los alrededores, tiene demasiadas preguntas en mente.

– Giorno, ¿Qué pasó con el jefe? ¿Porqué estamos aquí?

Bruno nunca creyó en cosas sobrenaturales, pero tampoco tiene explicación a lo que ha sucedido; no sabe porqué está vivo, tampoco el porqué tiene esos colmillos o porqué le llega un aroma tan apetitoso que no logra identificar.

Giorno no retrocede, tampoco se molesta en apartar a Abbacchio a pesar de su hostilidad. Le sostiene la mirada con la seguridad esperada del jefe de Passione.

– Los traje a ustedes tres de vuelta. El método es lo de menos—

– ¡Habla claro, niñato, no estamos para tus juegos! – Leone tiene nula paciencia, sacude al menor con lujo de violencia. – ¡Responde la pregunta de Bucciarati! ¡¿Qué nos hiciste?!

Abbacchio murió muy pronto para saber como había continuado la aventura del grupo. Murió siguiendo los planes de Bruno y nunca imaginó que en el proceso tanto él como Narancia también morirían. Debieron estarlo, es lo de lo poco que puede inferir de la palabrería de Giorno.

– El jefe... yo soy el nuevo Don de Passione. Les explicare todo más tarde—

Pero antes de decir más, se da cuenta que Dio no está, ni tampoco logra ver a Narancia.

– ¿Tú? ¿el nuevo _Don_?

Incrédulo, Abbacchio suelta a Giorno con un empujón. El joven Don cae de sentón, manchándose de tierra. Levanta la mirada hacia el par frente suyo.

– Los traje de vuelta... les di mi sangre. – Se levanta, sacudiéndose la tierra de encima. – Nunca envejecerán, enfermarán ni tampoco morirán.

Y Giorno con gusto les daría un resumen de lo ocurrido, pero le preocupa que Narancia y Dio no estén. Se excusa, prometiéndoles resolver sus dudas pero primero deben hallar a los otros dos.


	16. Chapter 16

Aerosmith sobrevuela el cementerio.

Narancia se ha apartado del resto, siguiendo el olor en el ambiente. Su forma de ser junto con el hambre de un vampiro neófito hacen que el joven busque la comida por su cuenta, desorientado en ese lugar tan desconocido.

El vigilante del cementerio ha escuchado un ruido. Tiene 40 años y con la barriga que se carga apenas puede andar. Se oyen y se ven cosas raras en los cementerios, lo que más le asusta es toparse con los vivos, aquellos que vienen a saquear tumbas principalmente; a veces algún adolescente idiota se mete a beber o a hacer vandalismo, suelen irse cuando le ven.

Por eso camina descuidado, su paso es escandaloso mientras su lámpara le ilumina el camino.

Dio lo está acechando, no será un gran manjar pero servirá.

Entre la penumbra del cementerio, Narancia alcanza a ver al vigilante del lugar. Se mantiene oculto, observando silencioso como si estuviera en alguna misión; le había visto primero por medio del radar de su Stand, y el hallar su ubicación exacta no fue complicado.

Toma una piedra, aventándola cerca del hombre para llamar su atención.

El hombre se deja llevar por el sonido y un poco temeroso se dirige hacia donde Narancia ha arrojado la roca. ''Quizá se trate de algún gato,'' piensa el hombre.

Dio sabe que se trata de uno de los chicos que Giorno transformó y que como ellos, tiene un Stand. No le gusta que le roben sus presas, pero se mantiene oculto, esperando a ver que hace el niño.

Narancia desaparece su Stand y su radar al tener al vigilante cerca. Lo único que resalta son sus brillantes ojos en la oscuridad. Huele a otros como él, aun si no sabe lo que es; pero eso no le importa, lo que le importa es ese hombre que poco a poco se acerca.

Es rápido, salta sobre su presa como un gato saltaría sobre una rata sobrealimentada.

El hombre pega un brinco cuando ve los brillantes ojos de Narancia y luego un grito que hace eco en todo el cementerio cuando este le ataca.

Narancia hace caso omiso al grito, clavándole los colmillos en el cuello. Está famélico, muerde demasiado fuerte y la sangre salpica en todas partes. El hombre pelea brevemente su cuerpo convulsiona mientras Narancia lo desangra.

Apenas la sangre fuera derramada el olor de esta les iba a pegar a todos como un llamado del que no iban a poner huir para siempre.

Finalmente Dio aparece ante Narancia y su víctima. Permite que el niño beba porque odia dejarse llevar por sus irracionales deseos y esta algo más en juego: la confianza de Jonathan y Giorno. No es que las quiera ganar honestamente pero necesita controlarse si quiere mantenerlos de su lado y posteriormente usarlos.

– Guarda algo para tus compañeros o no la pasarán nada bien, te lo aseguro.

Narancia separa el rostro, ahora cubierto de rojo, para alzar la vista hacia Dio.

– Tu... tú estás con Giorno.

No es una pregunta, ese hombre se parece mucho a su amigo.

– Es mi hijo. – Responde, a sabiendas que si uno los ve las cuentas no cuadran, Dio no aparenta más de unos veinte, a lo mucho sería su hermano mayor.

Narancia sacude la cabeza, poco a poco recobrando la lucidez; su atención pasa hacia el hombre desangrándose, a sus propias manos y al sabor ferroso en su boca.

Grita, asustado al saber lo que ha hecho.

Dio rueda los ojos, los jóvenes de ahora están resultando bastante delicados, ¿Acaso no eran gángsters? ¿Porqué se ponía así por un poco de sangre?

– Mejor acostúmbrate, no vale la pena pelar contra lo que somos.

Evidentemente Dio tiene la sensibilidad de una roca.

Si, Narancia ha tenido las manos manchadas de sangre antes, pero no de esa manera. Carajo, ni siquiera le gustaba tanto la carne, no debería de disfrutar el sabor de la sangre.

Y ese hombre no se ve de la edad para ser el padre de Giorno. Nada de ahí tiene sentido, ni su presencia, ni— ¿acaso siente sus dientes más afilados?

* * *

Abbacchio esta completamente seguro que Giorno se ha vengando con ello por la vez de la orina.

– ¿A dónde vas, pedazo de mierda? – Naturalmente, le reclama a Giorno mientras este se marcha.

– A buscar a Narancia y a mi padre. – Giorno no da tiempo a más preguntas, pronto se pierde de vista dejándose guiar por el aroma en el aire.

En vista que Giorno les ha dejado atrás, Leone busca respuesta con los otros dos desconocidos que tiene frente suyo.

– ¿Y quienes son ustedes? – Pregunta con el tono más grosero posible a Joseph y Jonathan. – ¿Trabajan para ese niño?

Joseph abre la boca para responder y dar una muy complicada explicación, pero Jonathan se adelanta y le da un codazo antes que hable de mas.

– No trabajamos para él, somos sus familiares. – Sigue siendo todo un caballero aún con las groseras exigencias de Abbacchio.

Bruno cree que las respuestas pueden esperar. Toma a Leone de la muñeca, con un "andando" le jala para ir detrás de Giorno. Aunque Abbacchio quiere quedarse a interrogar a esos hombres no se opone a Bruno.

– ¿No que era huérfano? ¡Te dije que era un mentiroso, Bucciarati!

– Estoy seguro que hay una buena explicación a todo esto. – O eso es lo que espera. En verdad desea no haberse equivocado con Giorno. -

– Que Giorno esta más demente que el jefe. – Porque no se le ocurre una mejor forma de explicar porqué les hizo beber su sangre. – Espera… ¿Tú puedes oler eso?

– Giorno parece ser el _nuevo_ jefe. – No lo dice de mala forma, simplemente son las cosas como son. Se detiene en seco, olfateando el aire; sabe que huele a sangre, pero en lugar de preocuparse, se siente _hambriento_. – Sí... lo huelo.

– Tienes que decirme que sucedió después de mi… muerte, ¿Cómo acabó un niño de quince años controlando Passione? Bruno, pensé que al final tú estarías a cargo, tú eras el correcto para ese puesto, no un niño que no puede dejar a los muertos en paz.…

– Nosotros – refiriéndose a él y Narancia; – morimos en Roma.

– Hemos visto cosas raras en nuestra vida pero esto, – frunce el ceño. – En lo que nos ha convertido, si es lo que creo…

Con tanta información a medias Abbacchio solo puede sacar un puñado de conclusiones, imagina que Bucciarati y Narancia murieron a manos del jefe ––del antiguo jefe, ¿Mista y Fugo habrían seguido el mismo camino? Es decir ni siquiera sabe si Fugo terminó por unirse a Giorno o abandonó ese mundo de Passione definitivamente.

Y Bruno le contaría todo a lujo de detalle, pero el grito de Narancia es imposible de ignorar. Apresura el paso, manifestando su Stand detrás suyo.

* * *

Es imposible ignorar el olor en la distancia. Ni Jonathan ni Joseph son inmunes a este.

Para empeorar las cosas pronto percibirían nuevos aromas humanos, dos muy familiares para ambos grupos.

Mista no había soportado dejar a Giorno partir con Dio y Jotaro terminó por no tener confianza en aquel grupo. Mista no es el único que acompaña a Jotaro; Fugo intentó hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, pero en vista que los tres están ahí, aquello no funcionó.

Mista esta aliviado de que sean tres y no cuatro dentro de un cementerio pero luego Jotaro dice que se separará para abarcar mas terreno y pone el grito en el cielo, entonces él le dice a Fugo que también se irá por su cuenta para que no sean múltiplo de cuatro.

¿Qué pasa después? Que Mista se pierde entre las tumbas y hasta se cae en una abierta.

Fugo reacciona como cualquier otro lo haría en una situación como esa:

– ¡Es una puta broma!

Muy de mala gana, recorre por su cuenta el cementerio, gritándole a su Don de la misma forma en que Jotaro le grita a sus familiares.

Giorno se ha desviado del camino que tomó originalmente; se siente atraído por los otros aromas, reconociendo especialmente el de Mista. Siente el escozor en la boca una vez más, la sed poco a poco apoderándose de él. Escucha la voz de Fugo, pero eso no es lo que atrae su atención. No, su objetivo es el _distintivo_ olor de Mista.

Encuentra la tumba abierta, asomándose por el agujero. Sus ojos brillan con la luz mortecina, su rostro aun manchado de su propia sangre.

Mista y las Sex Pistols gritan cuando Giorno se asoma a la tumba donde han caído, desde ahí y con el rostro manchado de sangre no parece la figura onírica de siempre.

Como es de esperarse, el pistolero no tarda en apuntar con su revolver; no es hasta que Uno y Sei vuelan hacia Giorno y empiezan a gritar de quién se trata que Mista recobra la calma.

– Mista, te dije que no me siguieras.

– ¡Amore! ¡Giorno! – Intenta levantarse, pero no puede por el golpe que se ha dado. – ¿Te lastimaron? ¡Tienes sangre en la boca!

Giorno no se siente culpable por el susto que le ha dado a su pistolero. Baja con cuidado por el agujero, cayendo a lado suyo.

– ¿Porqué desobedeces a tu Don? – Frunce el ceño, quiere verse serio, pero no puede. Le alegra el ver a Mista ahí. – Descuida, esa sangre es mía.

Eso no suena muy bien, pero le resta importancia. Tantea las piernas de Mista, ve que no puede levantarse así que asume se ha lastimado.

– ¡Eso no me tranquiliza! ¿Cómo terminó en tu boca? No podía dejarte solo, Giorno, por más que lo pensaba sentía que tenía que estar contigo.

– Tenía que hacerlo. – Le enseña el brazo ensangrentado, sin embargo ya no tiene herida abierta. – Es... es difícil de explicar.

Es un lugar lúgubre y Giorno se ve aterrador, eso no evita que le agrade tener a Giorno donde le tiene. Le agrada lo suficiente para rodear su cintura y no soltarle.

– Creo que he escuchado a Fugo. Te sacaré de aquí e iremos con él y el resto.

Sobra agregar que está prácticamente sobre Mista, su aliento muy cerca de su cuello.

– Si, él también vino. Eres nuestro amigo antes que nuestro Don, no te íbamos a dejar solo.

Le gusta estar encima de Mista, pero sabe que debería primero sanarle la herida y salir de ahí para buscar a Fugo. Por otra parte, confía en que Fugo es autosuficiente y que unos minutos sin su presencia no harán diferencia.

– Aprecio su preocupación, en verdad lo hago. Pero estoy bien, muy a diferencia tuya.

– Fue un golpe pequeño, sólo necesito un par de minutos.

Uno le susurra a Giorno al oído que se fracturó la espalda.

– Claro, un golpe pequeño.

– ¡Qué estoy bien!

– Vamos, deja curo esa herida y salimos de aquí. Hay algo que quiero enseñarles. – Por supuesto, su preocupación es recompensada con un fugaz beso en los labios.

– Esta bien. Después de todo este lugar no es muy romántico. Giorno ¿qué estabas haciendo? Aquí enterramos a los chicos...

– Por eso mismo vine hasta aquí, Mista.

Sus manos están frías, pero eso no evita que las deslice por encima del pecho de Mista, hacia los costados y de ahí a su espalda. Habla mientras usa su habilidad para reparar el daño en su espalda.

– Yo... los traje de vuelta.

A Mista le gusta cuando Giorno le cura, hay una sensación cálida en las partes de su cuerpo que sana. Eso no ha cambiado pese a su naturaleza.

– ¿Traer de vuelta? Pe–pero Giorno, ellos están muertos y tu dijiste… _¿Cómo?_ ¿Porqué ahora y no antes? Giorno, ¿Me tomas el pelo porque soy muy tonto?

No le toma el pelo, pero si su estupido gorro apestoso.

– No tenía el poder suficiente para hacerlo. – Aun después de haber sanado las heridas de Mista, Giorno se mantiene sobre el. – Ahora lo tengo, aunque Abbacchio se ve molesto porque lo haya traído. Pero bien, no puede quejarse, ahora su naturaleza combina con su estética.

Giorno esta hablando de algo muy serio y al inicio no le creyó; no tiene razón para seguir dudando de su _Don_.

– Mas pálido ya no puede verse. – Así que no es la incredulidad lo que le hace reír, sino la imagen de Abbacchio como vampiro.

Giorno no sabe como va a reaccionar Mista, sabiendo lo supersticioso que es. El escucharle reir de la ridiculez de la situación le alivia.

– Él menos que nadie puede reclamarme. - Le sonríe, le besa de vuelta y a ese beso le siguen muchos más. – Nadie se queda atrás, no importa cuanto tiempo me tome.

– Ya sabe como es, seguro estará furioso un rato pero eso es bueno ¿No? ahora esta vivo, si estuviera muerto no podría estar enojado con todos. – Pone sus manos en el rostro de Giorno, es su turno de besarlo. – Eres un buen líder, Giorno, sabes que vamos a seguirte aun después de la muerte.

Y le encantaría quedarse ahí con Mista, aun si es un lugar algo mórbido. Se ve obligado a quitarse de encima, ofreciéndole su mano para levantarlo.

– Tomaré tu palabra, Mista. Pero espero que eso no sea necesario en algún futuro cercano.

Giorno no suelta la mano de Mista. La otra mano la pasa sobre la tierra que les rodea; de esta brota un árbol cuyas ramas llevarían a ambos de vuelta a la superficie.

– A veces resulto herido pero no me voy a morir, Giorno, también van a necesitar aliados humanos ¿No?

– Siempre me tendrás para curar tus heridas.

Para eso y muchas cosas más. Preferiría convertirlo para así tenerlo a su lado por siempre, pero opta por respetar sus deseos.

A su tiempo, le dará la opción que él no tuvo.

El 4 es de mala suerte, el martes 13 no tomes barcos ni botes, no pases debajo de escaleras ni junto a gatos negros, la sal no se tira porque es de mala suerte, cuidado con los espejos rotos. Mista cree en esas cosas y que Giorno y sus amigos sean vampiros se contrapone con todas las superticiones.

Y podría temerles como le temió a Giorno al verlo asomarse a la tumba. Pero él esta más cerca de ser un dios a un demonio, y Mista le ama. Giorno protege Italia, trajo de nuevo a su familia, la vida brota a su alrededor ¿Y qué si necesita sangre para vivir? El le daría la suya si fuera necesario. Giorno es una fuerza del bien.

Salen del hoyo en la tierra y siempre tomado de las manos, le soltaria hasta encontrarse con el resto solo para correr y abrazar a Bucciarati y compañía; y que va, tampoco Giorno se hace del rogar.

* * *

Fugo no tarda en llegar al lugar de donde proviene el grito. Lo primero que ve es el cuerpo del cuidador ensangrentado, a Dio presente y...

¿Acaso esta viendo cosas? No, es _imposible_.

– ¿Na-Narancia...?

El usualmente iracundo Fugo está en shock. De pronto todo todo a su alrededor carece de sentido. Tembloroso, pasa de largo tanto el cadaver como a Dio. Narancia se acerca y grita su nombre jovialmente, aventándose para darle un abrazo.

Fugo lo recibe con un puñetazo en la cara. Narancia le reclama por el puñetazo. Pasa la lengua por su boca, muy para su horror, le ha tumbado un colmillo. Tampoco pasa mucho tiempo antes que abrace a Narancia. Le apena, oculta su cara para que no le vea, pero su cuerpo tembloroso y los sollozos le delatan que está llorando.

– Ten un poco de respeto por los muertos, Fugo.

Por lo menos ahora saben que Fugo seguía con ellos y siendo el mismo de siempre. A Abbacchio le asusta darse cuenta que podía percibir su aroma y darse cuenta que no era como ellos.

Una breve observación le da contexto de lo que sucede: ese hombre que se parece a Giorno, Narancia y el cadáver… la boca ensangrentada delata a Narancia aun si quisiera culpar al desconocido.

Al final ni acusaciones ni gritos, antes de que se de cuenta esta sobre el cadáver todavía tibio bebiendo su sangre que le sabe a gloria.

Bruno tiene las mismas sospechas que Leone, aunque no desea creerlas. Si, han pasado por cosas extrañas, ellos mismos tienen habilidades que la gente promedia carece. ¿Pero revivir de esa manera? ¿Tener esa sed inexplicable?

Aquella escabrosa confirmación le llega al encontrarse con Narancia y el cuerpo ensangrentado. Bruno siempre ha sido el más medido del equipo, por una buena razón fue el lider hasta hace poco -o lo que él considera ha sido poco tiempo.

Lo que es un hecho, es que al igual que Abbacchio, pronto se lanza sobre el cuerpo a terminar lo que quede de sangre.

Fugo tiene _demasiadas_ preguntas, pero está lo suficientemente _perturbado_ como para hacerlas.

– Quien lo diría, al fin has cumplido con tu estúpida estética pseudo-gótica, Abbacchio. – Responde tras separarse de Narancia, limpiándose la cara.

Son vampiros, Giorno los convirtió en vampiros, eso quiere decir que él mismo es un vampiro.

Leone va a matar a ese mocoso rubio.

Un cuerpo para tres vampiros es muy poco pero mitiga la sed lo suficiente para concentrarse en sus alrededores y en comentario tan atinado de Fugo, claro que Abbacchio levanta el rostro con la boca manchada de sangre y se le nota la poca gracia que le ha hecho el comentario.

– Ser gótico no significa que pretendía ser un vampiro, Fugo. – Se talla la boca, le da asco lo que ha hecho, no es un animal. – Voy a matar a Giorno.

– No entiendo porqué mi hijo decidió devolverlos a este mundo, solo de verlos en ese momento me resultan decepcionantes.

– ¿Quién es este _difettoso_?

– Dio Joestar. Giorno es mi hijo, antes de tocarlo tendrán que pasar a través de mi.

Arrogante y odioso como él solo, no tiene ni fuerzas para pelear pero se pone frente a Abbacchio mostrando a The World que sin duda su tamaño siempre resultará imponente.

No es que Dio le haya nacido un amor sincero por su hijo; pero es suyo al igual que Jonathan y nadie rompe sus cosas.

– Con gusto.

Leone sigue las provocaciones, Moody Blues aparece a su lado. Parecen un par de perros ladrandose el uno al otro.

– Es muy pronto para matar al Don en turno, Abbacchio. – Fugo se separa de Narancia, su traje ha quedado igual de manchado de sangre. – Ademas... me alegro que estén aquí.

– Y tú también regresaste, Fugo.

Por más supuesto padre de Giorno que sea ese sujeto, Bruno no aprecia que amenacen a los suyos. Y como Capo que se respeta, se prepara para la pelea de ser necesario, Sticky Fingers aparece detrás suyo.

– ¡Dio! – Jonathan ha llegado en el mejor momento para interrumpir el posible pleito. – Dio, no es momento para pelear con los amigos de Giorno.

– No les haré mucho daño, Jonathan, sólo el suficiente para que aprendan a respetarme a mi, Dio.

A lo mucho puede confiar en usar la habilidad de The World para dar el primer golpe y seguramente desmayarse luego, alardeaba de un poder que no tenía-

– ¿Y si mejor no recurrimos a la violencia? – Porque puede ver que Dio no está en condiciones pero no se lo va a echar en cara.

– Tan ingenuo como siempre, JoJo. Queriendo arreglar las cosas con palabras.

Necesitaba un pretexto para no entrar en esa pelea, así que se calma. No lo admitirá pero le debe una a Jonathan. Al final The World desaparece.

Jonathan lo tomará como una muy pequeña victoria. Esa es la irrefutable prueba de que Dio si le hace caso a Jonathan aun sino lo admite.

El olfato de Abbacchio no le engaña, esos dos también son vampiros.

– ¿No pretenderás que le agradezca a Giorno por traernos? Yo no se lo pedí. – Leone le responde a Fugo, pero su atención esta en Dio, cualquier movimiento en falso y no dudará en atacar.

– No, pretendo que tengas un poco de sentido común y aguantes todo impulso de dañarlo. Es nuestro Don ahora y le debemos lealtad.

– Fugo está en lo correcto, Abbacchio. Yo dejé a cargo a Giorno, así que si has de culpar a alguien es a mi.

Y con eso Bucciarati tiene en jaque a Abbacchio. No le hace feliz pero tampoco dice nada, él gana y de momento no va a intentar matar a Giorno. Eso no evitará por supuesto que sea un culo con él.

– Somos unos traidores ¿Y me vas a venir a hablar lealtad, Fugo? – Su atención se centra en Bruno. –No te voy a culpar a ti, Bucciarati

– Si no me vas a culpar a mi entonces no hay nadie a quien culpar, Abbacchio. – Y no va a discutir más sobre eso.

Muy de mala gana, Leone termina por bajar la guardia y Moody se desvanece, su lealtad es hacia Bruno y nadie más; para su horror si él sigue a Giorno, tendrá que hacer lo mismo.

De los presentes, Fugo es quien menos derecho tiene de reclamar sobre la lealtad y eso lo sabe muy bien. Hizo un pacto y le entregó su vida a Giorno, no hay forma en que pueda traicionarlo a menos que desee morirse; aunque por lo visto ni la misma muerte parece ser un obstáculo para el lider de Passione.

No sabe si eso debería asustarle o no.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos...?

– Poco más de un año.

– Espera— ¡¿Estábamos muertos?! – Narancia apenas se viene a enterar de lo ocurrido.

– Y sigues siendo un imbécil. – Un imbécil que le alegra tener de vuelta. Fugo se promete a si mismo no ser tan explosivo con Narancia. Hará el intento.

– Un año… tienen mucho que explicarnos para ponernos al día y también necesitamos respuestas sobre esto – señala el cadáver del cual han bebido. – ¿Esto es lo qué nos espera? Esto no cuenta como estar vivo.

– Podemos preocuparnos por eso después; tenemos que deshacernos del cuerpo.

– Que conveniente que estamos en un cementerio.

Abbacchio bufa y toma el cuerpo, no pasa desapercibido que se siente mucho más fuerte que antes de morir.

– Yo me hago cargo, pero este crimen no va a ser ignorado, aunque ocultemos el cuerpo. Felicidades, Passione no ha cambiado en nada.

– Te equivocas, las cosas han cambiado mucho en este último año.

Pero una cosa es lidiar con que Giorno necesite sangre, a tener cuatro vampiros en un sólo lugar. Fugo en verdad quiere creer que Giorno sabrá mantener las cosas bajo control como lo ha hecho todo este tiempo.

Abbacchio se pierde en la oscuridad del cementerio, volvería luego de ocultar el cuerpo. Fue policía y sabía no dejar cabos sueltos pero en ese crimen algo se escaparía, al final lo único que mantendría las cosas en paz sería un buen soborno del nuevo _Don_.

'_El camino al infierno esta lleno de buenas intenciones'_, piensa.

Agradece tener una oportunidad de estar más tiempo con Bruno pero el precio puede ser muy grande para ellos.

El tiempo es algo que a ellos les va a sobrar. Bruno no sabe si eso es en realidad algo bueno o no, considerando las circunstancias que van con todo ese estado. Dio tampoco le inspira confianza. Se pregunta hace cuanto que apareció en la vida de Giorno, aquello le parece terriblemente conveniente.

Leone se reune con Bruno y el resto. Para entonces aquel hombre que presume de ser padre de Giorno les explica sobre su nueva naturaleza como si les hiciera un favor.

Lo va a odiar tanto como a Giorno.

– Mi hijo puede disfrutar del sol pero ustedes jamás podrán verlo de nuevo.

A pesar de su desconfianza, Bucciarati le escucha con la misma atención con la que hacía al recibir instrucciones del jefe.

Cosa que sería mucho mas fácil si Narancia no le interrumpiera en todo momento.

– ¿Porqué Giorno si puede salir a la luz? ¿Es tan necesaria la sangre? Ni siquiera me gusta tanto la carne...

– Si no te callas juro que te vuelo el otro colmillo.

– ¡Cierto! ¿Me van a crecer de nuevo? Porque si no entonces Fugo me debe ayudar a encontrar— – Y dicho y hecho, ahi va otro puñetazo.

– Narancia, Fugo, basta con los dos. – Eso es suficiente para que el par deje de pelear.

Dio aprende mucho de las interacciones del grupo. Sabe que Abbacchio no le va a caer bien y que debe cuidarse del hombre llamado Bucciarati, el más pequeño es un idiota como el apestoso y el que se hace llamar Fugo también le resulta de cuidado, pero ese explosivo carácter sin duda es una debilidad de la cual puede sacar provecho.

– Es necesaria, tampoco se hagan mucha ilusión, la comida no les va a saber a nada de ahora en adelante y si, nuestros cuerpos se regeneran a una velocidad sobrehumana. – Mientras habla se apoya en Jonathan, prácticamente recarga todo su peso en él porque ya no puede ni estar en pie.

Dio no es del tipo que respondería pacientemente pero intenta resolver las dudas del más bajito, no es que sean muy claras, de Giorno sólo puede decir que su concepción fue "especial".

Y entonces su hijo les encuentra junto con su mascota apestosa. Hace una mueca de desagrado ante el abrazo del grupo, es un hombre celoso y no le gusta compartir sus cosas. Un día dejará de considerar a Jonathan y a Giorno cosas de su propiedad pero ese día no será hoy.

Mista llora de gusto mientras abraza a sus amigos recién sacados de sus tumbas.

Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en poco tiempo. Giorno fue "adoptado" por Bucciarati y en una semana todas sus vidas cambiaron radicalmente. Asi que si, puede que Giorno haya encontrado a su familia (o que ellos le hayan encontrado), pero para entonces él ya tenía una a la cual no cambiaría por nada.

A Jonathan le anima ver que su hijo no salió nada mal.

Abbacchio no pretende unirse al abrazo, sólo hace una mueca de asco y le dice a Mista que ahora que sus olfatos son más sensibles se bañe más seguido.

– ¡Si me bañé!

– Entonces manda a lavar tu jodida ropa.

– Yo no tengo problemas con el olor de Mista. – Giorno defiende el honor de Mista, prácticamente se le cuelga de los hombros, restregando la nariz contra su cuello.

– ¡Aha! ¡Sabía que ustedes dos tenían algo! - Lo sospechó desde aquella vez que los vio en una posición bastante comprometedora.

– ¡Si la lavo muy seguido se va a arruinar! – Si Giorno no ltiene problemas con su olor corporal, no ve motivo por el cual cambiar. Mista se estremece mientras la naricita de Giorno se frota contra su cuello, él lo abraza. Vagamente siente la pesada mirada de Dio como una amenaza en el aire que prefiere ignorar. – ¡Aun no es nada formal, Narancia! Pero Giorno sabe que mi lealtad y mi corazón son plenamente suyos.

– Estoy seguro que no sólo eso es suyo.

– Ugh, gracias por nada, Narancia. Ahora tengo esa imagen en la cabeza.

– ¡Esperen no! ¡Giorno es menor de edad! Yo voy a esperar hasta que él este listo. – Dice nervioso, es consciente de que los padres de Giorno están ahí.

Lo que Mista no ha pensando es que Giorno esta atrapado en esa joven y hermosa apariencia para siempre. Y de todos ellos es Jonathan quien estaba por romperle las ilusiones a Mista, pero la mirada que le dedica Giorno es suficiente para hacerle morderse la lengua.

– En realidad quienes deberían cambiar su ropa y darse un baño son ustedes tres.

– ¿Has traído ropa extra?

– No, pero se puede conseguir.

– Es hora de irnos, Giorno, – Luego de la respectiva mueca de asco ante la declaración del joven enamorado de su hijo, es su turno de hablar. – No nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que amanezca.

Giorno rueda los ojos, ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros. Dio tiene razón, es momento de regresar a Roma. Si partían de una vez llegarían antes del amanecer.

– Esperen, aun falta Joseph. No podemos irnos sin él.

– Es un adulto, Jonathan, sabe cuidarse sólo.

– Tal vez lo encontró ese otro hombre, el amargado de la gorra.

* * *

Aquel ''amargado de la gorra'' se ha adentrado en el cementerio, buscando a sus odiosos familiares.

– ¡Ancianos! ¡Dio! – Opta por buscar a gritos a esos idiotas. – _Yare yare..._

Joseph en algún punto se ha separado de Jonathan; ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando su abuelo se va, él sigue el olor y pronto también la voz de Jotaro. Es un aroma inconfundible, aquella familiaridad imposible de ignorar después de tantos años juntos.

Pero también hay _algo_ en esto. Es atrayente, como una dulce tentación, algo que sabe que no debería de hacer pero conforme se aproxima, el control sobre si mismo es cada vez más débil.

Quizá Jotaro siga muy molesto porque mientras recorre el cementerio, parte de él piensa que si algo le ha pasado al viejo no se sentirá _tan_ mal.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerme una broma como la de la ambulancia, anciano! – Advierte a la nada, como si el viejo Joseph fuese a salirle de cualquier tumba; como si en lugar de un viejo fuera un crío.

Y sí, de estar en sus cabales, Joseph le habría hecho ese mismo tipo de broma pesada a Jotaro. Pero no, en esta ocasión Joseph le acecha como si fuera su presa; porque _es_ su presa. Puede ver a Jotaro, le sigue con sigilo; su Stand se manifiesta y con un movimiento rápido, lanza aquella enredadera hacia su nieto.

No es la primera vez que Joseph pierde el control. Ocurrió hace más de una década, cuando había atravesado los primeros síntomas de la transformación.

Había pasado días sufriendo del hambre, negándose su propia naturaleza hasta no poder más. No recuerda nada de lo ocurrido, sólo de haber regresado a casa cubierto de sangre que no era suya. Acabo llorando del horror en los brazos de Suzie Q.

Jotaro no teme el andar a solas en un cementerio; ha pasado por suficientes cosas como para temerle a algo tan mundano como eso. El cementerio no le da miedo, hasta parece un cliché barato. Más que miedo, Jotaro siente fastidio y enojo.

Eso no evita que Star Platinum se mantenga detrás suyo, y cuando el Stand de Joseph aparece su primer reacción es pelear.

– _¡__**ORA**__!_

Star toma a Purple Hermit y tira de este con todas sus fuerzas para sacar a Joseph de las sombras.

Jotaro piensa que el viejo solo quiere fastidiarle.

– ¡Ya basta de juegos!

Joseph, aun en su estado, no es un idiota. Sabe que no iba a tomar por sorpresa a Jotaro, así que al ser jalado no pone resistencia; al contrario, utiliza esa misma fuerza para impulsarse hacia su presa.

Jotaro esperaba encontrarse al viejo y que este comenzara a reírse o soltarle una excusa idiota o decirle que ya había logrado que le dirigiera la palabra de nuevo.

¡Que equivocado estaba! Jotaro va a aprender por las malas a no subestimar al viejo Joestar.

Entre su fuerza y la de Joseph, lo único que logra es que Joseph acabe sobre de él y de paso caiga sobre una vieja y dura lápida. Joseph aprovecha la caída de Jotaro, sosteniéndole de los hombros con fuerza.

– ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Dónde esta el resto? ¿Qué carajo estaban haciendo?

No le va a dar las respuestas que busca, lo único que Jotaro conseguirá de parte de su abuelo es una mordida. Jotaro tiene la sensación de que le ha dado varios golpes con Star Platinum antes de perder sus fuerzas; luego ya sólo es él arañando su rostro y dando de necias patadas mientras su propio abuelo toma su sangre.

El mundo a su alrededor se desvanece, la mordida es dolorosa pero mientras más tiempo permanecen así, comienza a sentirse sedado ¿el efecto de perder sangre o algo en las habilidades de los vampiros para mantener a sus presas especiales dóciles? Jotaro mete las manos entre sus cuerpos intentando en vano alejarlo y luego aferrándose a él con lo que le queda de fuerzas como si el viejo fuera lo único que evita que se sumerja en algún abismo del cual nunca saldría.

Y jadea y el viejo Joseph conocería la sangre más dulce y profana: la de su propia estirpe, mientras crean un vínculo que nunca debió existir entre ellos.

Jotaro nunca lo va a perdonar.

Hace más de diez años desde la última vez que Joseph probó sangre fresca. Siempre ha sido cuidadoso con sus raciones, manteniéndolas en perfectas condiciones y midiendo su consumo. Nada se compara con beber directamente de la fuente. La sangre es cálida y más exquisita que cualquier manjar que haya probado en su larga vida.

Y aun con los dolorosos golpes de Star Platinum, el viejo Joestar no suelta a su presa; los arañazos en su rostro sanan casi tan pronto como le son infligidos.

La lucidez regresa a tiempo para que Joseph se de cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Se aparta inmediatamente, aterrado de si mismo y, sobretodo, preocupado por Jotaro.

Y la lucidez no es lo único que regresa. Se siente más fuerte que antes, tiene la misma vitalidad que tenía en su juventud.

– ¡Jotaro!

Su voz también suena diferente. Extrañado, ve única mano, libre de arrugas; pasa la misma mano por su rostro, sin hallar signos de su vejez.

– _¡Oh my God!_

Jotaro queda tendido sobre la lápida, sin fuerzas para moverse pero con la voluntad necesaria para intentar alejar al viejo cuando se le acerca tras haber desgarrado un pedazo de su ropa para cubrir la herida.

– No me toques...

Se siente sucio y ultrajado, ya se sentía traicionado por los secretos de su abuelo y esto es demasiado. Las lágrimas se le escapan, es pura rabia lo que siente.

¡Y vaya que Joseph se ha beneficiado de él! Ni de niño le había visto tan joven, se parece tanto al otro viejo.

– Eres un monstruo.

Joseph se aparta y retrocede. Se siente terrible por lo que hizo, lo peor de todo es que aun quiere más de esa sangre, pero tiene el suficiente autocontrol para abstenerse de asesinar a su propio nieto. Sabe que su relación con Jotaro se ha ido a la mierda. Teme en cómo afectará esto al resto de la familia.

– Sé lo que soy... – Pero escucharlo venir de Jotaro es lo que más le duele. – No espero que me perdones, pero necesitas ir al hospital, perdiste mucha sangre.

– ¿Y qué les voy a decir en el hospital? ¿Qué mi abuelo me...?

Hace una mueca, quizá no es la gran cosa pero se siente extraño al pensarlo como si le hubiera arrebatado algo muy personal. Jotaro logra sentarse, se cierra el abrigo y espera que el cuello alto oculte la marca.

Quizá pueda pretender que nada pasó porque no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Claro, ¿qué va a hacer con la nueva apariencia del viejo? Eso no se puede ocultar.

– No quiero que vuelvas con nosotros. No te quiero cerca de mi, ni de mi familia, pero si te vas ahora preguntarán que pasó… – Intenta ponerse de pie, al hacerlo termina por caer pero eso no evita que haga otro intento porque Jotaro es una oda a la necedad. – Si les haces lo mismo que a mi te mataré. Cuando volvamos a Japón la abuela y Shizuka vendrán a vivir con nosotros… y te irás.

No tiene ningún plan para llevar a Jotaro al hospital sin levantar sospechas y aun si lo tuviera, su nieto muy neciamente se rehusa a aceptar su ayuda. No es como que pueda renegarle, considerando que le acaba de morder y chupar una cantidad considerable de sangre.

Nunca quiso herirlo, en todos esos años se había abstenido en hacerlo; la idea de morder a Holy, a Suzie, Josuke o a Shizuka le parecía imperdonable.

Pero entonces, ¿porqué Jotaro fue el desafortunado que ha tenido que sufrir por su sed?

Jotaro tiene razón. Es mejor que se marche, que se aleje del resto y busque su propio camino o su muerte.

– No es necesario esperar a que regresemos a Japón. Diles que, no sé; Dio me aventó por la ventana en pleno medio día o algo así.

No puede estar con ellos.

– Busca ayuda y esta vez no me sigas.

Se da la vuelta, buscando una salida del cementerio. No tiene idea de a donde irá, pero aun tiene horas suficientes para averiguarlo.

Hacía ya tiempo desde la última vez que Joseph estuvo en Italia. Tenia su tarjeta de crédito en el bolsillo así que podía quedarse en un hotel. Sólo tendría que llamarle a Suzie, le diría lo que sucedió y se despediría. Sabe que no se lo va a perdonar, ni siquiera él puede perdonarse a si mismo por eso.

Carajo, va a vivir más que Suzie. Eso nunca estuvo en sus planes y es otro motivo por el que le amarga su situación.

Y Jotaro ve marcharse a su abuelo y tiene el fuerte deseo de no verlo de nuevo, de que la mañana lo alcance en las calles de Nápoles se vuelva cenizas. Lo conoce, no es el tipo de hombre que se suicidaría, pero es un idiota, quizá si lo deja solo se perdería y no tendría dónde esconder del sol.

Jotaro piensa en su abuela y en su madre, en Josuke, Shizuka y Jolyne, el viejo es parte de la vida de todos ellos, su madre y su abuela lo adoran, Josuke, Shizuka y Jolyne aún no han pasado tiempo suficiente con él, no merecen perderlo.

Pero… honestamente no piensa sólo en ellos, cuando lo ve alejarse hasta donde la oscuridad le permite. Piensa en su padre yéndose una tarde, su madre dice que es una gira, pero la verdad se iba para no volver.

Jotaro sabe que no quiere perder al viejo, por más que le odie.

Así que Joseph no llegaría muy lejos antes de que la enorme mano de Star lo jale de la ropa. Jotaro estaría unos pasos atrás, su rostro no expresa ni amor ni odio, pero la mano del Stand es firme, no lo dejará ir.

Jotaro también se siente responsable de lo que ha sucedido. Entregó a su abuelo una maldición sin pensarlo; al igual que Giorno lo ha hecho esa noche, siendo incapaz de seguir adelante sin aquellos que amaba.

Jotaro tiene una responsabilidad con él.

– Eres más feo que en las fotografías del álbum de la abuela. – Comenta ante su nueva apariencia, intentando no pensar en lo que ha sucedido y en la posibilidad de que se repita; porque tiene esa horrible sensación y certeza que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que pase.

– ¿Tu que vas a saber de buen gusto?

– Tengo gustos más sensatos que tú, viejo ridículo.

– Tu estupida gorra dice lo contrario.

– No voy a recibir criticas de un viejo ruidoso y traidor como tú.

Jotaro se rehusa a soltar el agarre. Joseph ahora es quien le sostiene para evitar que caiga; Jotaro retrocede.

– Esa necedad tuya va a acabar matándote un día de estos.

– He sobrevivido a cada una de las mierdas en las que me has arrastrado, puedo con esto. Además esta vez es mi culpa ¿No es así? Yo te traje de la muerte.

– Ninguno de los dos sabía que pasaría esto. De haber sido al revés yo habría hecho lo mismo contigo.

– Yo te habría dicho la verdad y luego te habría pedido que me destruyeras.

–Y yo no lo habría hecho. Eres mi nieto, no sería capaz de matarte.

– Eres un viejo ridículo y sentimental. – Dice el hombre que tampoco tuvo el corazón para dejar descansar en paz a su abuelo.

Joseph considera el marcharse por su lado junto con Jotaro, pero al final opta por no hacerlo. Se guía por el olfato hasta llegar con el grupo.

Para Jotaro, reencontrarse con el resto resulta incómodo. No solo hay tres desconocidos más, sino que no sabe si Jonathan o Giorno sabrán lo que su abuelo ha hecho para rejuvenecer. Dio lo sabe, se le ve en la cara apenas se reencuentran, teme que el bastardo lo grite a los cuatro vientos. Jotaro no dice nada, solo pregunta si se marcharán ya.

Mista, Fugo y Jotaro llegaron en una de las camionetas de la organización, Mista se ofrece a conducir para Giorno y su familia, mientras que Fugo puede llevarse al resto, llegarían a Roma antes del amanecer.

Joseph y Jotaro se les unen. Giorno no reconoce a Joseph, no por el físico si no hasta que le llega su aroma.

Jonathan se da una idea de lo ocurrido y le reprocharía a Joseph más tarde por eso.

Mista conduce la camioneta de Giorno; él, Joseph, Dio y Jonathan son quienes irán ahí.

Giorno nota que Jotaro está débil, así que le encarga a Fugo el asegurarse de llevarlo discretamente a que reciba el tratamiento médico adecuado. También irían con él el resto del grupo. Jotaro es necio como una mula e insiste que esta bien, además no le hace ilusión irse con todos los desconocidos. Al final no tiene fuerzas para pelear y tiene que someterse, cosa que odia, a la decisión de Giorno.

El resto de los Joestar tienen un viaje más tranquilo gracias al inusual silencio de Dio. Tanto Jonathan como Joseph lo agradecen, pero eso no evita que Jonathan regañe a Joseph por haber herido a Jotaro.

A Dio se le ocurren un montón de comentarios burlones para Jotaro y Joseph pero se sube a la camioneta en silencio, dormiría todo el viaje de regreso. Estaba famélico.

– Tu papá me cae bien cuando esta callado, Giorno

– Concuerdo contigo, Mista.

Mista llevó su respectivo cargamento de vampiros a la casa de seguridad. Dio volvió a ser un problema al llegar, esta vez porque fue imposible despertarlo y debido a lo que eran no era fácil determinar si estaba "vivo" o realmente "muerto".

Iban a tener que cargarlo para llevarlo adentro.

Mista se ofrecería a conseguirle el alimento necesario para el grupo.

Si fuera por Fugo habría dejado a Jotaro tirado en el primer hospital que encontrara en el camino, pero órdenes son órdenes.

En todo el camino Narancia no cierra la boca, preguntando sobre todo lo que había pasado. Bruno tampoco le calla ya que también desea respuestas.

Fugo les cuenta lo que sucedió y de cómo fue que él regresó al grupo.

Para cuando comenzaba a amanecer en Roma, el grupo de vampiros ya estaba a salvo en la casa de seguridad de Passione. El nuevo trio de vampiros descubriría que además de la sangre, también necesitaban dormir como cualquier otra criatura. Abbacchio se fue a dormir con Bucciarati ¿con quién más tendría confianza sino con él?

Jotaro pasaría el resto de la noche en el hospital y luego se iría antes de que lo diera de alta, quería llamar a Kakyoin pero de hacerlo tendría que haberle explicado lo sucedido y no podía hacerlo.

Eso si, cuando llegó al departamento, Josuke ya había arreglado la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue buscar al pelirrojo y abrazarlo sin dar grandes explicaciones.


	17. Chapter 17

Atención, cariñas. Hay porno más adelante, disfrutenlo (o esperen al siguiente capítulo, como prefieran.)

* * *

Jotaro pasó un par de horas en el hospital. Con un buen soborno por parte de Fugo, habían asegurado el silencio del doctor en turno y con otro soborno Jotaro aseguró el darse de alta antes de tiempo.

Al llegar de vuelta al departamento, Jotaro encontraría a Kakyoin recostado en la sala. Le había esperado despierto toda la noche hasta caer del sueño. Jotaro se acuesta a su lado, pasando un brazo por su cintura y recarga su barbilla en su hombro.

– Kakyoin… ¿Me estabas esperando?

Kakyoin se mueve un poco al sentir el peso de Jotaro a su lado. Apenas entreabre los ojos y se sostiene de él.

– Estaba... pero creo que me quedé dormido.

– Esta bien, deberías de estar en la cama en cualquier caso.

– La cama se me hace tan lejana en estos momentos. – Además, está bastante cómodo teniendo a Jotaro a su lado.

– Puedo llevarte – cargando sin duda, aunque no sabe como se han distribuido las pocas habitaciones.

– Puedo caminar por mi cuenta, pero con gusto te llevo a mi habitación. – No quiere sonar como una propuesta indecorosa, pero es imposible no hacerlo.

– Sé que puedes pero yo puedo llevarte en mis brazos, he querido hacerlo desde hace mucho.

Sea una propuesta inapropiada o no, él quiere ir a su habitación, quiere el consuelo de su compañía y su cariño que tanto se negó.

– Eso lo dices sólo porque eres más alto que yo. – Se cruza de brazos, no le va a negar el capricho. – ¿Cómo salió todo?

– Todo salió bien; pero ese niño, el hijo de Dio… yo no puedo juzgarlo. – Balancea la idea de decirle la verdad pero tal vez es algo con lo que no merece cargar Kakyoin.

– ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? Tardaste mucho en regresar.

A excepción del asunto de Joseph, le cuenta que Giorno revivió a sus compañeros como el revivió a su abuelo… más o menos, no llegó para saber como lo hicieron, sólo sabe que Dio estuvo involucrado y lo poco que averiguó sobre ese grupo antes de ir a parar al hospital.

– Espera— ¿Porqué fuiste al hospital? ¿Dónde está Joestar _san_?

Tampoco le dice porqué acabó en el hospital.

El sueño se le ha marchado, le parece más importante lo que Jotaro le cuenta de lo sucedido en el cementerio. Todo eso le suena como si fuera una película de horror.

– Tuve un pequeño accidente en el cementerio. El viejo debe estar con el otro anciano en la casa de seguridad, tengo la dirección, iré por ellos cuando anochezca.

– Espera, Jotaro— ¿tuviste un accidente?

Su semblante cambia inmediatamente a la preocupación. No cree que haya sido solo un accidente, conoce a Jotaro suficiente para saber que debió ser algo más; además estando Dio involucrado le hace ser tal vez un poco paranoico.

Pero en lugar de responder, Jotaro prefiere tomar en brazos a Kakyoin y esperar que le guíe hasta su cuarto. No habla del accidente pero n puede ver un vendaje alrededor del cuello del biólogo, apenas sobresaliendo entre el cuello de su ropa.

Kakyoin se deja llevar, dirigiendo a Jotaro hacia la habitación que no tendría problema alguno de compartir ese día y los siguientes que permanezcan en Roma. Kakyoin le parece ligero como una pluma, Jotaro lo carga con facilidad y al tenerlo entre sus brazos se olvida de lo grotesca que fue esa noche.

Como es de esperarse, su única sospecha es que Dio le atacó, pero le extraña que Jotaro no haya dicho nada sobre eso. ¿Y acaso Jotaro culpará a Dio si es necesario? Sin duda, no sentiría ni un poco de remordimiento. Además, con suerte así lo aleja de su familia.

Por si las dudas, al llegar a su cama, Kakyoin se asegura de buscar algún implante en la cabeza de Jotaro, muy para molestia de este.

– Ya basta, Dio no me ha lavado el cerebro. Ya te dije que fue un accidente.

– Un accidente en el que casualmente acabaste con una herida en el cuello.

– Si.

El pelirrojo deja de buscar el implante, porque no encuentra ninguno. Eso no evita que siga preocupado; la cercanía que ha tenido Dio con el resto de la familia es preocupante y teme que eso no vaya a cambiar pronto.

Kakyoin podría seguirle interrogando, pero Jotaro da por terminado el tema y no quiere molestarlo más. Claro, eso no significa que no vaya a dejarlo pasar. Tal vez le pregunte a Joestar-san cuando lo vea.

Spoiler: Probablemente el viejo culpe a Dio. O Kakyoin llegue a esa conclusión por su cuenta. Sea cual sea el caso, alguien acabará golpeado por una lluvia de esmeraldas. Por primera vez Dio no hizo nada malo y va a pagar por ello. La vida no es nada justa y por eso él prefiere no ser bueno; no se gana nada con ello.

Jotaro prefiere cambiar el tema, cualquier otra cosa para no amargarse (aún más) la noche.

La cama es amplia, suficiente para los dos y Jotaro no va a desaprovechar. No es un maestro de la seducción, su habilidad para seducir es tan buena como la de una roca, pero ahí esta, intentando distraer a Kakyoin dando toscos besos en su cuello.

Kakyoin no le hace a un lado. Sus manos pronto acarician su cuerpo, pasando detrás de la nuca hacia su cabello para tirarle su gorra.

La gorra blanca va a parar al piso– técnicamente es la mitad de una gorra. Jolyne suele cortarlas, decorarlas y él las sigue usando así. Después de la gorra, lo siguiente que para en el suelo es el abrigo y la camiseta mientras Jotaro se sienta sobre de él.

– Kakyoin…

Star Platinum se manifiesta, sus manos se dedican a recorrer el cuerpo de Kakyoin y desabrochar su ropa, las manos de estar son tan toscas como las de Jotaro, no sería una sorpresa que algunos botones salieran volando o cierres se rompieran. Con esa fuerza su traje queda arruinado, pero eso carece de importancia, puede pedirle a Josuke que lo repare más tarde.

Kakyoin ha imaginado ese momento de muchas formas. Ahora se da cuenta que las manos de Jotaro no son delicadas ni tampoco las de Star Platinum.

– No sabes cuanto he querido esto...

– Tal vez tanto como yo lo he deseado, eres lo único en lo que he soñado desde hace años, Kakyoin.

Jotaro es un desastre, es frío como el ártico y no es precisamente el amante consumado que podría ser. Es el tipo de hombre aleja a la gente, no que la atrae, todavía le parece un milagro que Kakyoin no hubiera huido hace años.

Las manos de Star se esfuman y vuelven a ser las de Jotaro las que sostienen su rostro mientras le besa en los labios, las que pasan por su cuello y sus hombros; son sus dedos los que se deslizan por su pecho hasta su vientre. El Stand no le ha dejado más que la ropa interior mientras que Jotaro aun permanece con los pantalones puestos.

Jotaro es demasiado frío y Kakyoin no suele hablar sobre sus experiencias. Pero parece que ambos irán acoplándose conforme avance su relación. Ahora su atención está en que Jotaro por algún motivo aun tiene los pantalones puestos.

Eso es injusto.

Así que mientras Jotaro se dedica a besarle y manosearlo, Kakyoin muy sutilmente le desabrocha el pantalón para bajárselo de poco a poco. Jotaro se relame los labios, por nada del mundo detendría las manos de Kakyoin en ese momento. Bajo su pantalón se nota el bulto de su miembro, ha pasado tantos años deseando a Kakyoin.

Jotaro descubre que se siente como un adolescente caliente y inexperto.

– Es la primera vez que estoy con un hombre. – Confiesa en un susurro, avergonzado de lo ridículo que debe sonar eso para un hombre de su edad. Se pregunta si Kakyoin habrá estado con otros, con amantes más experimentados, él era un hombre hermoso, ¿Quién no desearía estar con él?

Jotaro acarició sus piernas, inexperto o no, sus manos fueron subiendo hasta sus nalgas, no fue mucho de pedirle permiso para meter las manos dentro de sus boxers.

– Entonces seré gentil contigo. – Sus manos se detienen al bajarle el pantalón, tanteando el bulto debajo de la ropa interior. Su toque, a diferencia de Jotaro, no es tosco y sabe como meterse por debajo de la tela para masajearle la entrepierna.

Su experiencia no es amplia, pero ha llegado a tener amantes de ambos sexos. Su trabajo a veces tiene sus ventajas aunque preferiría llevar a Jotaro a sus exposiciones. Jotaro solía ver todas las exposiciones de Kakyoin en Japón, nunca se había atrevido a ir como su acompañante por miedo a ser demasiado evidente, al fin y al cabo Kakyoin era una figura pública, ¿Qué dirían si el mismo hombre iba con él a todos lados?

– Espero que lo seas… – Una risa suave y dulce sale de sus labios. Toma su barbilla con su dedo pulgar e índice y vuelve a unir sus labios. – Enseñame todo lo que sabes, por favor

Puede enseñarle lo que sabe y también podían aprender sobre la marcha.

Como ahora Kakyoin aprende de los demandantes besos de Jotaro y de como reacciona su pene con sus caricias.

Esa es la primera vez que escucha a Jotaro reir de esa forma; es un sonido tan... tan dulce y extraño viniendo de alguien como Jotaro. Es algo que Kakyoin va a recordar siempre.

Jotaro gruñó, su pene semierecto daba gustoso la bienvenida a la mano de Kakyoin. Jotaro muerde sus labios, su lengua hace suya esa boca y la recorre a placer.

Siempre ha sido un hombre bruto y demandante y los años no lo han calmado tanto.

De nuevo vuelve a hacer trampa usando a Star para bajarle la ropa interior de un tirón. Tarde o temprano Kakyoin sentiría dos pares de manos acariciandole.

Los Stands tienen una gran variedad de usos y si algo que el pelirrojo notó en su experiencia en Morioh, es que muchos de sus usuarios los utilizan para cosas más mundanas.

Star Platinum es un Stand de corto alcance, eso le da a Jotaro una fuerza impresionante y gran precisión en sus ataques. Y parece que también puede utilizarlo en formas mucho más _eficientes_ como lo hace ahora.

Kakyoin salió de casa sin avisar para embarcarse en aquel viaje; sus padres pensaron que había huido de casa. No quiere imaginar cómo habría sido de no haber regresado. La vida por alguna razón le dio una segunda oportunidad. Ahora está ahí con Jotaro encima suyo después de tantos años de conocerse y Kakyoin no podría haberlo preferido de cualquier otra forma.

Muchas de las obras que Kakyoin ha expuesto son basadas en sus propias experiencias; recuerdos e incluso pesadillas que ha tenido a lo largo de todos esos años desde su viaje a Egipto.

Pero su arte no es lo único que plasma aquellos recuerdos, su cuerpo aun conserva varias de esas cicatrices; desde las que adornan sus ojos, hasta la mas grande que se encuentra en su abdomen, provocado por ese golpe _casi_ letal por parte de Dio.

Una buena razón para no tener a Dio con ellos es por Kakyoin, ese miserable bastardo le hizo mucho daño y estuvo a nada de perderlo para siempre, fue suerte que siguiera con vida cuando le encontró. No habría podido volver a Japón sin él.

Jotaro sabe que no va a poder deshacerse de Dio de inmediato, esta vez no dependerá de la fuerza física. Así que mientras ese maldito les ronde, Kakyoin no saldrá de su vista. Las cicatrices de sus ojos son un terrible recordatorio pero ver la enorme cicatriz en su abdomen. Jotaro se toma un momento para pasar sus dedos con solemnidad sobre esta.

''_Voy a cuidar siempre de ti''_, piensa Jotaro imaginando que al volver a Japón vivirían juntos, los tres; como debió ser desde un principio en lugar de reprimir los sentimientos que tenía por él. Los ochentas fueron una época de liberación y en lugar de aceptarse, Jotaro solo se reprimió más.

Visto así le debía más de una década de atenciones a Kakyoin.

Jotaro acabó por recostarse encima de Kakyoin, entre besos y gruñidos. Se frota contra su mano y su pierna; Kakyoin es todo un regalo para él, sus manos y las de Star han recorrido todo lo que han podido con torpeza y bastantes ansias y las de Jotaro han culminado en la polla de Kakyoin. Le toca como a él le gustaría ser tocado, también aprende de las manos del mismo Kakyoin.

– Quiero que lo hagas con tu boca. – No especifica qué, espera que Kakyoin logre entenderle.

Más que una petición, lo de Jotaro suena como una orden. Kakyoin no se considera alguien sumiso y en esas ocasiones que ha tenido algún amante casual suele estar arriba. Pero con Jotaro es diferente, con él puede darse ese pequeño lujo de someterse.

Por su lado él ya está duro, y la continua fricción entre ambos cuerpos hace que su rostro se ponga tan rojo como sus aretes de cereza.

– No puedo hacerlo con la boca si estas sobre de mi, Jotaro. – Responde, sosteniéndole de la cadera para darle un leve empujón.

Jotaro: Lo siento -le dice mientras se acomoda a su lado, boca arriba, con su erección lista para él. En el proceso peina sus cabellos y besa sus manos, no es famoso por su delicadeza pero ahí esta el pobre y brusco hombre demostrando ese cariño que lleva décadas guardado.

Hay historias donde Kakyoin nunca regresa a casa, otras donde nunca se libera del control de Dio; hay universos donde ninguno de los Crusaders regresan de Egipto, donde Holy Joestar y Josuke Higashikata mueren de la fiebre provocada por el despertar de sus Stands; donde la victoria de Dio es absoluta y el linaje Joestar se extingue como una flama en el viento.

En un universo alterno Jotaro todavía se despierta por la noches acechado por la culpa de la muerte de Kakyoin y el dolor de sus padres al no saber que fue de su hijo. Fue imposible para ellos explicar las razones de su muerte.

Jotaro no sabe cuán afortunado es en este momento. Esta es, sin duda la mejor versión posible de la historia, aun manteniendo a Dio con vida.

Y es en esta vida donde Jotaro se disculpa por algo tan simple como el estar arriba de Kakyoin.

– Shh, no digas más. – Le susurra con amor.

Se desliza poco a poco hacia abajo, sin cortar el contacto visual con Jotaro. Se detiene al quedar con la cara a lado de su pene; estando ahí es cuando su boca se encarga del resto, primero pasando la lengua desde la base hasta la punta y después engulliendole.

Jotaro no tiene ningún problema en aprecias cada detalle de los actos de Kakyoin, sus ojos azules, siempre fríos e indiferentes, irradian un brillo tan poco común en él. Está nervioso como nunca lo estuvo frente a cada batalla que tuvieron; está feliz como no lo ha estado en años. Jotaro levanta la cadera hacia la boca de Kakyoin cuando su miembro es engullido, sus manos se aferran a la cama ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que disfrutó de una simple follada?

Probablemente antes de que naciera su hija.

Si, Kakyoin hace _ese_ mismo movimiento de lengua con la polla de Jotaro. De algo debe de servir juguetear con las cerezas.

Y pensar que en un inició le descolocó la forma en que Kakyoin movía la lengua y ahora esta ahí conteniendo gemidos de puro placer y retorciendo su cuerpo. No iba a mentir, era una fantasía recurrente en su mente, se lo imaginaba en el auto, en su cama, en la ducha, hasta en su oficina.

Solían ser él y su imaginación todo el tiempo y los sentimientos de culpa que venían después.

Kakyoin también había fantaseado con tener a Jotaro debajo suyo. Mayormente cada vez que le visitaba a su estudio privado en Morioh. Deseaba ponerlo contra su mesa de dibujo o contra un caballete y tomarlo; jalar de su cabello, escuchar la dulce sinfonía que sus gemidos provocan.

Su cuerpo tiembla, un vergonzoso gemido se escapa de su boca cuando la lengua le Kakyoin, - aún piensa en el asunto de las cerezas - pasa por la sensible piel de su polla; se muerde los labios, lo que menos quiere es despertar al resto de su ruidosa familia.

Los ama pero en ese momento no quiere pensar en ellos, ese momento solo es de Kakyoin y suyo. Es hasta un alivio pensar en el viejo lejos de él.

Le encanta escuchar los gemidos de Jotaro, y si fuera por él se encargaría de hacerle gritar su nombre. Pero sabe que tiene al resto de la familia cerca y sería incómodo que alguien irrumpiera en la habitación.

Si Jotaro usa a Star Platinum, entonces Kakyoin no siente culpa alguna al usar a su Hierophant Green; solo que a diferencia del primero, él no es un descarado. Mientras Kakyoin sube y baja a lo largo de Jotaro, el Stand usa sus "tentáculos" para sostener a Jotaro de las muñecas y los tobillos.

– Espero ser el primero con el que usas tu Stand. – Como es de esperarse, no han pasado desapercibidas las acciones de Hierophant pero no lucha (demasiado) contra las ataduras.

Aún tiene las manos libres de Star que le iban a servir para masturbar a Kakyoin. Kakyoin arquea la espalda, las habilidosas y precisas manos de Star se sienten maravillosas sobre su piel.

Si lo pensaba, era mucho mejor usar sus Stands para eso que para la batalla.

– El único con quien vale la pena... – Responde sacándose la polla de la boca.

Hay un amargo recuerdo con eso que prefiere quitarse de la cabeza. Un recuerdo que es acompañado por una sensación de molestia en el cuello, una vieja herida de años atrás que se rehusa a ser ignorada, por más que se cubra con el rojo cabello.

Cuando a Dio se le ocurra abrir la boca y hablar sobre su _íntima_ relación con Kakyoin, ya se pueden esperar el desastre total. Jotaro va a matar a Dio a golpes… _de nuevo_. Pero lo último que se le ocurre a Jotaro es que Dio mancilló con sus sucias manos a Kakyoin. Su perfecto y hermoso pelirrojo, el amigo de toda su vida y de ahora el adelante su pareja, su verdadero amor.

Si, hasta alguien como él puede pensar en cosas tan cursis como el verdadero amor, quizá porque se trata de Kakyoin, con él todo es más sencillo.

Los amarres en Jotaro no son sólo para sostenerlo, aquellos "tentáculos" verdes también se deslizan por sus brazos, dejando una sensación suave y húmeda por donde pasan. La sensación de los tentáculos de Hierophant le ponen la piel de gallina, Jotaro se imagina como sería tenerlos sobre su miembro.

Kakyoin sabe cual es la sensación que deja su propio Stand, ha "experimentado" con él en sus momentos de soledad así que está seguro que Jotaro disfrutaría de ello.

Escucha un _ora_ detrás suyo, la energía que emana Star es cálida y para él sus manos resultarían bastante tangibles, Jotaro no puede tocarlo ni besarlo en su posición, pero Star puede hacer casi todo por él. Envolver su polla con su mano izquierda y con la derecha recorrer su pecho y pellizcar sus pezones bajo los propios deseos de Jotaro.

Star besaría su cuello y nuca, sus besos no son húmedos, pero a su paso deja esa sensación de calidez; tan contrastante a la fuerza desmesurada que muestra en batalla. Por lo menos de algo puede estar seguro Kakyoin, Jotaro usa a Star para todo, por ello tiene un control perfecto hasta en los más pequeños movimientos. Por supuesto nunca lo había usado con alguien de esa forma.

Kakyoin se mete el dedo medio y anular a la boca; no trae lubricante a la mano así que tiene que improvisar con lo que tenga cerca. Se encarga a humedecerlos por completo antes de abrirse paso entre las nalgas de Jotaro.

Otro _ora_ es emitido por el Stand, quien restriega su rostro contra la oreja de Kakyoin, a pesar de cómo suele ser en batalla es una criatura muy dócil y amorosa. Una vez más se puede apreciar el reflejo que simbolizan los Stands a sus dueños. Jotaro siempre se ve serio y estoico, aun con su familia, mientras que ha visto a Star siendo todo lo contrario, especialmente con Jolyne.

– ¿Kakyoin?¿Tú vas a...? – Se tensa, su rostro enrojece como si fuese el más inocente de los Joestar. – La próxima vez lo haré yo.

– No, seguiré arriba la próxima vez. – Responde repegando su cuerpo al toque de Star, mientras que sus dedos se meten y se mueven dentro del culo de Jotaro. Quiere tenerlo bien preparado antes de tomarlo.

– No podría negarme. – Cierra los ojos, sus cuerpo se arquea cuando siente los dedos en el culo, no ha tenido tanta imaginación para hacer eso consigo mismo, lo encuentra extraño y agradable, así que el hombre que siempre esta enojado puede darse la libertad de relajarse; gime brevemente, aunque calla de golpe recordando que no están solos. – No podría negarte nada… Kakyoin...

– Kakyoin… solo hazlo…

Kakyoin va a tomar en cuenta muchas cosas de este encuentro para futuros momentos.

– ¿Hacer qué, Jotaro? – Le gusta ver a Jotaro moviendose debajo suyo y sentir a Star detrás con su constante calidez.

– Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando, Kakyoin. – Suelta con indignación, Kakyoin le ha puesto en esa situación y ahora se hace el tonto en lugar de follarle como se debe.

Al sentir a Jotaro lo suficiente preparado, los amarres de Hierophant le forzan a mantener las piernas abiertas. Kakyoin saca los dedos y poco a poco va metiendo su polla, siempre atento a los gestos de su amado biólogo.

A lo mejor debería de usar la fuerza de Star y tumbar a Kakyoin en la cama y el mismo montar al pelirrojo, por suerte para sus obscenos deseos, empieza a sentir la polla de Kakyoin entrando en él.

Ya no se siente tan agresivo siendo penetrado, los dedos de Kakyoin fueron agradables, en especial cuando golpeaban contra su próstata y su cuerpo se agitaba de placer. El miembro de Kakyoin se siente muy grande y considerando que en su vida ha hecho algo similar.

Ahí esta el hombre más rudo de Japón apretando los dientes, evadiendo mirarle como si eso mitigara el dolor, claro que no iba a pedir que parara; oh no, no se iba a acobardar en ese momento.

– No, en verdad no se... de que hablas.

Jotaro se siente tan exquisitamente apretado, Kakyoin se toma su tiempo de disfrutar de su estrechez y a su vez dejar que Jotaro se acople a tener la verga bien enterrada.

El pelirrojo arquea su espalda, se muerde el labio inferior y con una mano se sostiene de la cadera del Jotaro mientras la otra mano le toma del pene.

Su cadera se empieza a mover poco a poco, marcando el ritmo inicial.

Le encanta escuchar sus gemidos, pero debían ser considerados hacia los demás. Así que para evitar que Jotaro se pase de ruidoso, Hierophant desliza otro de sus tentáculos por su cuello, subiendo por la muy varonil barbilla hasta meterse a su boca.

Un indignado "fóllame ya, maldita sea" pudo salir de la boca de Jotaro pero ahora tiene un tentáculo metido en la boca, el cual en un principio muerde, luego intenta chupar como si fuera la mismísima polla de Kakyoin.

Jotaro no es muy bueno en el acto, esa es otra cosa que Kakyoin debe enseñarle.

Puede que Jotaro no pueda gemir o hablar pero sus expresiones lo decían todo, iba del dolor al placer, su cuerpo temblaba, sus manos se aferraban a los tentáculos hasta que los nudillos se le hacían blancos.

Jotaro no se sintió nada culpable de acostumbrarse rápido a tener el pene de Kakyoin en su culo, se empujaba hacia él levantando su cadera, deseando que ese vaivén no se detuviera. Kakyoin memoriza cada gesto y casa gemido ahogado de Jotaro.

Algo que no se le iba a olvidar era el aspecto de Kakyoin mientras le cogía por primera vez.

Star sigue detrás del pelirrojo, pero Jotaro ha perdido un poco de concentración; aún así seguiría sintiendo sus besos adornar toda su espalda.

Su cuerpo suda, a pesar de la fría temporada del año en la que se encuentran. Las gotas se deslizan por su piel y salpican a Jotaro con cada movimiento que hace.

Gime gustoso, enterrándose cada vez con mas fuerza con cada estocada, se impulsa sujetándole de la cadera hasta enterrarle las uñas, le masturba con ese mismo ritmo.

Poco a poco el agarre de Hierophant se va debilitando. No es fácil mantener la concentración cuando tiene la polla bien apretada en el culo de Jotaro.

Y Kakyoin golpeaba exactamente en el punto que lo volvía loco y Jotaro soltaba gemidos ahogados, se retorcía y tiraba de sus ataduras. Cuando Hierophant se debilitó, sus brazos fueron a rodear su espalda, sacudió la cabeza para sacarse el tentáculo de la boca y buscar devorar sus labios, porque era eso o ponerse a gritar como un loco y despertar a todos.

Jotaro se libera pero eso no detiene el vaivén de Kakyoin. Ahora le abraza, besándole sin pudor ni pena, callando sus propios gemidos y susurrando su nombre cada que puede. Siente que el orgasmo está próximo, por mas que quisiera su cuerpo no aguanta más y sólo es cuestión de un par de estocadas mas para que acabe por correrse en su interior.

Era un placer culposo masturbarse pensando en Kakyoin y estaba muy pero muy lejos de cómo se sentía en ese momento, el clímax de Kakyoin siguió al suyo, Jotaro eyaculó entre sus cuerpos, manchandoles a ambos. Fue difícil no aullar de placer luego de tantos años esperando eso. Los besos que compartieron ocultaron los sonidos más obscenos que podrían delatarlos.

No es que tuviera que ser un secreto, aunque Jotaro no iba a ser muy bueno explicándolo a la familia.

Y con el corazón a mil, Jotaro se quedó abrazandole con fuerza, ahora ya no le besaba, solo ocultaba su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello, su pecho subía y bajaba, su cabello parecía humedecido por el sudor, como el resto de su cuerpo, como el de Kakyoin.

Quería decirle algo hermoso, perfecto, una promesa de que lo suyo iba a ser para siempre. No era muy bueno con esos detalles.

El pelirrojo jadea tras el orgasmo, su vientre ha quedado manchado con el semen del hombre que ama. Se aferra a Jotaro como si se aferrase a la vida misma, a ese hombre que le salvó en varias ocasiones y que por fin pudo admitir sus sentimientos.

Muchas cosas han cambiado desde el día en que fue mandado por Dio para asesinar a Jotaro.

Lo último que pasó por su cabeza al conocerse aquel día en esas escaleras es que Kakyoin un día acabaría eyaculando dentro de él. Lo que menos pensó Jotaro es que por años, sería el objeto de su amor y sus fantasías nocturnas.

Nunca pensó que llegarían al punto donde se encuentran ahora; Kakyoin creyó que viviría el resto de su vida viendo a Jotaro a la distancia.

Ese viaje a pesar del desastroso inicio, no pinta nada mal ahora.

Si Jotaro ignora que Dio ha vuelto y que su abuelo es un vampiro y le mordió, las cosas han salido muy bien para ellos. Su hija crece sana, Kakyoin por fin esta a su lado, Josuke será un buen hombre, Shizuka tiene un buen hogar con su abuela y el resto, todo es perfecto.

Claro que esta el asunto de la mascara de piedra y el hijo de Dio reviviendo a los muertos que le vuelve a recordar lo que hizo el mismo y que su abuelo le ha mordido.

No, no se va a joder el momento pensando en ello.

Vuelve a besarse con Kakyoin, acaricia su rostro y su cabello, repasa su pecho con sus manos y se tumba de nuevo en la cama, reposando lánguidamente, con una sonrisa que habla de total y completa satisfacción. Kakyoin puede recostarse a lado de Jotaro para dormirse de nuevo, abrazándole a altura de su pecho, teniendo su cuerpo prácticamente encima del otro empapados de sudor y semen.

Más tarde debe levantarse y fruncirle el ceño a todos pero ahora solo quiere dormir junto a un desnudo y hermoso Kakyoin.

Jotaro tiene que aprender a relajarse, su familia no va a peligrar solo porque no esté al pendiente de ellos un par de horas.

Claro que si lo piensa un poco más también le daba miedo alejarse de Kakyoin, han pasado años de lo de Egipto y aún sueña con el Kakyoin medio muerto que encontró. Solo de pensarlo lo abraza más fuerte.

Más tarde ya estaba planeando bañarse con él y quizá darle una buena mamada.

Muchos problemas por resolver les esperan afuera de ese apartamento, pero todo eso tendrá que esperar.

El mundo no se va a acabar sólo porque ellos no salen de la habitación.


	18. Chapter 18

Puede que Fugo les haya puesto al día pero Leone piensa que aún tiene mucho que discutir con Bruno pero luego de bañarse y quitarse el olor a muerte se queda totalmente dormido en la cama.

Hay habitaciones suficientes para todos, es una casa grande; sin embargo Bucciarati no tiene problema alguno con compartir la habitación con Abbacchio. Eso si, necesitaba darse un baño antes y cambiarse la ropa que aun apestaba a cuerpo en descomposición.

Lo que Leone no sabe es que el olor a podrido le va a durar por lo menos una semana, su cuerpo estaba en muy mal estado. Bruno, a pesar de percibir el olor a muerte de Leone pero no parece tener problema con ello, prefiere dormir a su lado.

Tenian todo un año que compensar.

Narancia quería compartir cuarto con Fugo, pero antes de que pueda darle alcance, Fugo le ha azotado la puerta en la cara.

* * *

Al llegar, Giorno les ofrece una habitación por separado a sus padres. Jonathan decide llevar a Dio a una habitación y quedarse en la misma; Giorno no objeta al respecto.

Se puede ver que Dio está _muy_ mal. Jonathan muy acomedido es quien cuida de Dio en su propia habitación, después de todo viene con él. Y si, sinceramente está preocupado, aun si Dio es un imbecil con él gran parte del tiempo.

No se merece la preocupación que Jonathan le profesa en ese momento. Ha sido un bastardo desde el primer momento y difícilmente cambiará.

Y a pesar de lo bastardo que es Dio, Jonathan no se separa de él en ningún momento. En todos esos años de estar juntos, jamás le había visto en tan mal estado: La piel con una palidez enfermiza, el rostro demacrado y ojeras visibles.

Dio pasó cien años dormido para no enloquecer por el hambre casi como un mecanismo de protección. Dormido en ese estado es una figura triste sin la belleza que suele tener.

Despertaría cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo y del que estaban protegidos gracias a las gruesas cortinas de la habitación.

– Jojo.

Jonathan duerme a su lado hasta que es su voz lo que le saca del reino de Morfeo.

– ¡Dio...!

Jonathan Joestar es un idiota de buen corazón que, a pesar de toda la mierda que le ha hecho Dio, no puede odiarlo como decía hacerlo años atrás. Siente un alivio al verle despertar, le abraza con cuidado. Tal vez se ha vuelto algo dependiente a su constante y grosera presencia.

Dio no entiende a Jonathan. Pero siendo honestos, Dio no se entiende ni a si mismo; le molesta toda esa bondad que Jojo irradia y al mismo tiempo es consciente de que le hace feliz cuando se preocupa por él. Le gusta verlo sufrir y le gusta cuando le sonríe, aunque eso no sucede muy seguido, no le ha dado muchos motivos para que le dedique una sonrisa.

Jonathan es un idiota por preocuparse por él.

– No me he muerto Jonathan, no te voy a dejar en paz fácilmente...s ólo tengo hambre.

''_Que idiota,''_ sigue pensando pero lo ve, ahí con toda su idiotez y preocupación y se asquea al pensar cuánto lo quiere. Odia pensar que las cosas son mejores con Jojo ahí; como cuando iban al colegio y jugaban rugby juntos.

Dio acaba por darle un débil manazo en la cara.

– Conseguiremos comida, no te preocupes por eso.

Eso espera, porque él también tiene hambre, pero no desea alejarse de Dio, por más manotazos que él le de en la cara.

– Sospecho que no irás a cazar para mi. – Unos cuantos manotazos después desiste y estos se vuelven caricias pero acaba por cansarse. – Quien te viera aquí pensaría que me quieres, JoJo.

– No, creo que aún es de día allá afuera.

No es que pensara salir a cazar, después de todo el amigo de Giorno se había ofrecido a comseguirles alimento.

Y tal vez si, tal vez quiere un poco a Dio. Eso o tal vez sea Síndrome de Estocolmo.

– Entonces no quiero que salgas, quédate conmigo...

De ser posible toda la eternidad hasta alcanzar el "cielo", entonces serían ellos dos y nadie más. Pero ya no son ellos dos, esta Giorno y si Giorno existe, deben existir muchos más hijos.

No debió dejar vivir a tantas mujeres.

Dio le pellizca la nariz, cuando eran niños le hizo todo tipo de bajezas que fueron desde el desdichado destino de Danny hasta pequeñeces como quitarle su plato o ponerle el pie para que se cayera. Le gustaba jalarle la nariz cuando más concentrado estaba, buscaba su atención y luego se la despreciaba y el ciclo se repetía.

Jojo agita la cabeza y arruga la nariz. Le recuerda esos días cuando Dio buscaba distraerle se sus estudios o simplemente sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Es un gesto infantil, pero es... extrañamente adorable viniendo de él.

– Hice lo mismo que Erina. Te di un hijo, soy tan bueno como ella.

Erina… Holy Joestar se parece un montón a ella, de todo el grupo es quien no le desagrada ni un poco.

¿Para esto lo salvó Erina?

– Deberías quererme sólo por eso ¿No? Un caballero lo haría.

Por supuesto todo lo que dice en ese momento lo va adjudicar al hambre.

– Dio, ¿de qué estas hablando? Te–te aprecio mucho, a pesar de todo lo que hiciste.

Nunca había escuchado a Dio hablar de esa manera. ¿Acaso el hambre le estaba haciendo debrayar?

Le dedica una dulce caricia en la cara, le sostiene con el mismo cariño con el que sostuvo su cabeza ese fatídico día en el crucero.

Dio recordaba ese trato, el mismo que le dio aquel día en el barco, sus últimos instantes fueron suyos y de nadie más, el ultimo abrazo que dio fue a él. Su último atisbo de cariño fue para él y no para Erina.

Pero no sus pensamientos...no, ese no fue cariño, fue lástima por el pobre Dio que se había desquiciado, lástima por el monstruo como la lástima que sus palabras cargaban ahora.

_"Te aprecio mucho"_

¿Acaso Jonathan creía que necesitaba de su lástima? ¿Qué podía restregarle toda su magnanimidad?

Dio acaba por darle un codazo y le da la espalda, o lo intenta.

– No necesito de tu "_aprecio_".

Jonathan es un caballero, pero a veces puede ser un idiota bastante denso. Suficientemente denso para decirle a Dio que lo "aprecia".

El codazo no le duele, pero lo suelta para no molestarlo más.

– ¿Entonces qué esperabas escuchar de mi? Dio, yo... te quiero, a pesar de todo el mal que hiciste; sigues siendo mi hermano, crecimos juntos y morimos juntos.

Es un hecho: Jonathan Joestar es un idiota. Su noble corazón es directamente proporcional a lo bobo que podía ser.

Erina Joestar debió ser una santa si tuvo la paciencia de explicarle lo más básico de las relaciones a Jonathan.

Un hombre en la posición de Dio aceptaría el cariño que milagrosamente todavía le tiene Jonathan y se resignaría a que nunca tendría más pero Dio todavía ve un montón de condescendencia en las palabras de Jonathan.

Le siguen pareciendo miserias y hasta una burla con relación a lo que siente por él.

– Yo no te considero mi hermano.

Quizá si, más o menos, sólo quería herirlo. Si, Dio tampoco ayuda en esa situación.

– Nunca lo hiciste, ¿cierto?

Hay cierta tristeza en sus palabras y en esos ojos azules. Era algo tonto el creer que su relación con Dio mejoraría, se han hecho mucho daño mutuamente como para hacerlo.

– No, no tienes que responder a eso. Sé que nunca lo hiciste, todos esos años no fueron mas que tú fingiendo... Por un momento creí que en verdad te agradaba.

O que al menos su relación había mejorado, pero al parecer Dio siempre usó una máscara aún antes de usar la de piedra.

Pero eso es cosa del pasado. Sus vidas están unidas por el destino, ni la muerte les ha podido separar. Y su delirio reciente le confunde, mismo que se junta con el recuerdo del beso que le dió al llegar a Roma.

– Claro que estaba mintiendo, Jonathan. Solo esperaba el momento adecuado para poner en marcha mis planes ¿Porqué iba a quererte a ti? Eras un inútil mimado que nunca ganó nada por su cuenta, solo eras una molestia.

¿Porqué romperle el corazón a Jonathan cuando le amaba más de lo que Jonathan le amaría alguna vez? ¿Por sadismo? ¿Por orgullo?

¿Que es verdad y qué es mentira? Con Dio es difícil saber la diferencia. Eso no lo hace menos doloroso.

Dio aún soñaba en sus días de juventud con Jonathan, soñaba en las tardes tomando el té, las noches que se les iban en la biblioteca, sus paseos por Londres.

Jonathan y él compartieron una vida y después de la muerte como un cuerpo y ahora por separado. En un inicio Jonathan le odió por traerlo de vuelta, por haberle alejado de todo lo que conoció.

– Yo tampoco te agrado, deja de fingir que es así solo por lástima… preferirías mi muerte, Jojo. Preferirías que fuera Erina o ese hombre Speedwagon quienes estuvieran a tu lado.

– A diferencia de ti, yo no soy bueno fingiendo. – Una vez mas intenta acortar la distancia entre ellos, llegando para abrazarle por la espalda. – No te odio, nunca pude hacerlo a pesar de todo.

Dio se queda muy quieto mientras le abraza y luego de un rato que se hace eterno se gira para poder corresponderle y enterrar su rostro en el musculoso pecho de Jonathan.

– No te odio tanto...

– ¿No tanto? Pensé que a estas alturas ya no me odiabas.

– Ya no me preguntes lo que ya sabes, idiota ¿Pretendes humillarme?

– No pretendo humillarte, pero me gusta escucharte admitir que no me odias.

Jonathan no le suelta, lo mantiene abrazado, pasando los dedos por su cabello como si les peinara. Siente su cuerpo helado, pero eso es normal en ellos; lo que le preocupa es el estado en el que se encuentra.

– Tú quieres ser bueno. – Esa no es una pregunta. – Quieres ser "tan bueno como Erina;" eso mismo acabas de decir.

– _"Se bueno, Dio, sólo así iras al cielo"_, eso decía mi madre. A mi madre no le sirvió de nada ser buena y dudo que haya ido al cielo. Sinceramente… no se si quiero ser bueno.

– Creo que esta es la primera vez que te escucho hablar sobre ella...

La primera vez hasta donde recuerda. Ahora que lo piensa no sabía mucho sobre Dio, a pesar de haber pasado gran parte de su vida a su lado.

– Nunca me preguntaste por mis padres. – Y él no es precisamente muy comunicativo respecto a su pasado, de hecho tampoco le ha hablado a Jonathan del tiempo en que sus cuerpos estuvieron unidos. De cierta forma es un desconocido para Jonathan.

– Tienes razón, nunca lo hice... – ¿Sería buen momento para hacerlo? – Ahora que lo mencionas, hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti.

Y eso es algo que le apena admitir. Así que prefiere continuar haciéndole cariños en su cabello, en vista que a Dio le gusta eso.

– Tal vez te deje preguntar. – Tal vez le responda, aquello que no le resulte muy humillante.

Dio se da cuenta que es la primera vez que alguien le dedica atenciones tan íntimas. Si bien se cogió todo lo que pudo, nunca tuvo esa cercanía con nadie en la cama, lo más cerca que estuvo de eso fue con Pucci.

Tiene que empezar a contarle a Jonathan sobre él, para empezar tiene que enseñarle a usar sus poderes aunque tiene miedo que tras saberlo se marche.

Pero ese momento tendrá que esperar. La puerta de la habitación es golpeada suavemente, Mista asoma la cabeza tímidamente, aún no ha reflexionado sobre lo peligroso que es estar en una casa llena de vampiros hambrientos.

Dio y Jonathan le generan desconfianza pero son padres de Giorno, cosa que no entiende cómo sucedió; y quizá quiere congraciarse un poquito con ellos.

– Les traje la cena ¿o el desayuno? No sé como lo consideren.

Le llega el olor de la sangre refrigerada, al igual que el olor del cuerpo de Mista.

Trae consigo una hielera pequeña con bolsas de sangre que luego de un "_mi scusi_" dejó en una de las mesitas de noche.

– Aun hay luz, así que creo cuenta como desayuno.

De tener menos control se habría aventado contra el pistolero, pero en lugar de eso toma la hielera para sacar una bolsa para él y otra para Dio.

– Gracias... Mista, ¿correcto? Giorno parece tenerte en muy alta estima.

Dio se reincorpora ante el olor a sangre, frunce el ceño por Mista y su "hedor" pero lo pasará por alto esta vez. Ni un gracias le da a Jonathan por acercarle la sangre, mucho menos a Mista, clava sus colmillos en la bolsa y bebe hasta dejar la bolsa seca.

– Dame otra, Jojo. Le tiene en alta estima porque es su amante.

Jonathan bebe de su bolsa mesuradamente mientras le pasa una segunda bolsa a Dio. El sabor es muy diferente al de la sangre fresca, pero tampoco le desagrada tanto.

Beber sangre de una bolsa le quita toda la gracia a ser un poderoso depredador, piensa Dio; pero el alimento hace maravillas con ellos casi al instante. A Dio le vuelve el color al cuerpo, sus ojos se vuelven brillantes y hermosos, pese a lo sobrenatural de su color. Labios rosados, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Es un bastardo muy bello.

A Jonathan le parece increíble la facilidad con la que Dio se regenera al beber sangre. Recuerda que de por si su factor regenerativo era impresionante, pero no sabía hasta qué punto llegaba.

Por lo menos Mista ya sabe de dónde sacó Giorno tanta belleza y no solo de Dio, es difícil quitarle la mirada a esos hombres. Giorno saco muchas cosas de Dio, pero si hay algo que definitivamente viene del lado de Jonathan es el color turquesa de sus ojos.

Hasta que Uno le da un pellizco. Las seis balitas se asoman detrás de su espalda curiosas por ambos vampiros. Ya es raro que un Stand tenga tanta personalidad o hable, que uno tenga seis personalidades y hablen es algo que no se ve a menudo.

– ¡No se trata de eso! Giorno es mi amigo y mi jefe, toda mi lealtad le pertenece a él y sólo a él.

– Y es tu amante.

Mista se ha puesto tan rojo como las bolsas llenas de sangre que ha traído. Tenía que admitir el tipo de relación (si es que así puede llamarle) que tiene con Giorno.

– Tenemos algo especial ¡Pero yo respeto a Giorno! Ustedes no tienen idea de las cosas que Giorno cambió en Passione. Giorno es un hombre justo y noble, yo lo seguiría hasta el fin de la tierra… por eso estoy aquí, quiero conocerles más, ustedes de alguna forma son los padres de Giorno. No sé si podemos confiar en ustedes luego de lo que le hicieron. Pero eso trajo a nuestra familia de regreso, así que no pueden ser tan malos ¿Qué intenciones tienen con Giorno? Desde este momento les advierto que no les permitiré que lo separen de nosotros o lo aparten de sus sueños.

Y ahí estaba Mista, en un arranque de genialidad prácticamente amenazando a dos poderosos vampiros.

Había que estar ciegos para no ver que Mista y Giorno tienen _algo_; que va, Jonathan recuerda como Mista sostenía el cuerpo de Giorno en el hotel.

– No tenemos intenciones de separarlo, se ve que tienen un grupo muy unido.

Al menos esa no es la intención de su parte; no puede hablar por Dio porque simplemente no sabe qué es lo que planea.

– No le voy a quitar a mi hijo la riqueza y poder que ha acumulado. Ahora que sé de su existencia, nos quedaremos un tiempo, quizá luego volveremos a Londres o nos marcharemos con el resto de nuestra familia, aún no lo decido. – Porque claro, él decide, no Jonathan.

– Nunca he ido a Japón, Dio. Aunque no sé si el resto de la familia vaya a estar de acuerdo con que vayamos.

Y claro, primero deben hallar esa máscara de piedra y destruirla. Si es que Dio le permite destruirla.

– Querrás decir "con que yo vaya". Pero eso es asunto mío, Jonathan, yo arreglaré las cosas con ellos. – O mejor dicho las manipulará a su favor. – Tú no irás a ningún lado sin mi.

– No lo sé, Dio. No creo que yo sea tan bienvenido al ser tu acompañante. - Porque parece que el que toma ese tipo de decisiones es Jotaro y él no es muy de su agrado.

Mista los oye y observa y busca un poco de Giorno en ellos aparte del aspecto físico. Se nota ese aire noble y gentil de Jonathan y ese porte orgulloso de Dio. Quizá pueda hacerse a la idea de que ahora son parte de la vida de su Don. No quiere ser ingenuo pero tampoco un paranoico como Abbacchio.

– Como sea, ya demostramos que no somos enemigos ¿o ayudar a revivir a tus amigos no significa nada?

– Si bueno… eso es algo que no olvidaremos.

Aún tiene tal vez el inicio solo fue un mal entendido. Después de todo Giorno está bien y el resto ha vuelto.

– Supongo que como padres de nuestro _Don_ debemos considerarlos nuestros invitados, así que si necesitan algo más––

– Para empezar, ropa nueva. Y no, Jonathan, tú no puedes elegir tu ropa, tienes un gusto horrible y no me vas a hacer pasar un ridículo en Roma.

– Sé como vestirme, no tienes que escoger por mi.

Jonathan frunce el ceño ante la muy evidente (y nada solicitada) crítica de Dio; como respuesta, hace bolita la bolsa plástica ya vacía y se la avienta al rubio. Dio, con toda la madurez de un vampiro de más de un siglo de edad, retoma la bolsa y se la mete en el pantalón a Jojo antes de levantarse.

– Tu gusto ya era malo en nuestra época. Hoy en día… _ugh_ no lo hago como un favor, lo hago por mi ¿Dónde esta mi hijo? Quiero hablar con él.

– Giorno salió, es un hombre muy ocupado, yo estoy a cargo

Dio olisquea su camisa, apesta a cementerio. Así que sin pena alguna se la quita y la arroja hacia Jonathan. Luego empieza a hacerle una lista de lo que quiere a Mista: camisas, pantalones y zapatos de qué tiendas y de que tallas, obviamente sabe la talla de Jonathan.

¿Como saber que Dio ya se siente mejor? Simple, ha vuelto a ser el patán de siempre. No sabe si eso le alivia o no.

La camisa le pega en la cara y casi tira su segunda bolsita con sangre. Mira de mala gana a Dio, o más bien mira su cuerpo y tal vez no lo haga de tan mala gana.

Mista oye pacientemente como por 30 segundos antes de gritarle a Dio que tampoco es su sirviente pero Dio lo ignora, como es de esperarse.

– ¿Dónde esta el inútil de Joseph? – Ya es hora de restregarle lo que hizo y de paso sacarle información. – Espero que todas las cortinas de la casa estén cerradas.

Y sale sin esperar respuesta de Mista, quien indignado se dirige a Jonathan.

– ¿Es qué siempre es así?

Jojo suspira resignado tras la salida de Dio, dirigiéndose a Mista.

– Créeme, se está comportando.

– _Cazzo,_ ¿Puede ser peor? Con todo respeto ¿Cómo lo aguantas? Pero más importante ¿Cómo nació Giorno? ¿Los vampiros ponen huevos?

Recordaba que Giorno tenía una madre, pero ahora con esa nueva información las cuentas no le salían y necesitaba saber para cuando él y Giorno hicieran… lo que tuvieran que hacer.

– Dio y yo tenemos historia. Es algo complicado ha decir verdad.

Busca en la hielerita otra bolsa más, también se sienta al borde de la cama para hacerle espacio. Mista se sienta al lado de Jonathan, _Cinque_ le dice que le da miedo, _Uno_ dice que parece un buen hombre, _Due_ dice que intente verle las tetas, _Sei_ simplemente ignora la situación, _Tre y Sette_ ya están sobre la cabeza de Jonathan. _Sette_ confirma que tiene tetas enormes.

A pesar de no poder ver a las Sex Pistols, Jojo puede sentir algo moviéndose sobre su cabeza. Si tan sólo supiera que las balitas están hablando sobre sus muy masculinos pectorales el pobre ya se hubiera ruborizado de la pena.

– Dio me mató hace tiempo. Él usó mi cuerpo por un tiempo y en ese tiempo engendró a Giorno... disculpa, yo tampoco sé muy bien cómo funciona eso. En realidad hay muchas cosas sobre este tipo de vida que desconozco.

Y ahora se siente verdaderamente estúpido al no saber ni un carajo sobre su naturaleza ni las circunstancias que le llevaron a recuperar su propio cuerpo. Jonathan quisiera tener una mejor explicación de cómo fue que acabó compartiendo cuerpo con Dio o siquiera el cómo fue que revivió después de estar muerto por mas de un siglo.

– Ya veo…

Mista no ha entendido nada de lo que Jonathan le ha explicado y eso que se esfuerza por imaginarlo pero como no quiere parecer tonto asiente con la cabeza.

– Pero suficiente de mi. ¿Que me dices sobre ti, Mista? - Y ahi esta su intento para desviar la conversación. - ¿Como conociste a Giorno?

– Bucciarati lo trajo al equipo un día. Sé que pensarás que por ser mafiosos somos unos desalmados pero Bucciarati era… _es_ la persona más amable que he conocido, después de Giorno. Él ha cuidado de nosotros como un padre. Giorno se adaptó rápidamente al grupo, a pesar de que Abbacchio no fue muy amable con él, y me salvó la vida más veces de las que puedo recordar. Nunca hemos salido formalmente ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que estoy jugando con él! Es que… Giorno es nuestro jefe, no quiero que empiecen a decir: ¡Hey, ahí va el amante del jefe! y lo usen en su contra. Aún hay mucha gente enojada por los cambios que Giorno ha hecho en Passione.

– El que sean mafiosos no los hace malas personas; incluso los maleantes pueden ser buenas personas.

_Sette_ brinca de la cabeza de Jonathan a su hombro y de ahí busca alojarse entre los pechos de Jonathan. Mista no sabe ni cómo sacarlo de ahí.

– No puedes ver a los Stands ¿verdad? – Rogaba por ello.

– ¿Los Stands? Es... es eso lo que tiene Dio, ¿Cierto? Lo que usa para detener el tiempo. No puedo verlos, pero— puedo ver tu aura al usarlos.

Jonathan no sabe lo riesgoso que es revelar la habilidad de un Stand a otros.

– ¡Si esos! – Bien, sin pedirlo ahora ya hasta sabía la habilidad especial del Stand del padre de Giorno. – Pero cada Stand tiene una habilidad diferente el mío, o los míos, creo que tienen un poco de curiosidad por ti. Se llaman Sex Pistols, son...¡_Sette_ salte de ahí!

Y ahora si le toca intervenir porque _Sette_ ya se esta deslizando dentro de la ropa de Jonathan, lo cual de paso implica meterle la mano dentro de la camisa de este para sacar al pequeño duendecillo de las balas-

– ¿Tienes más de uno? ¡Eso es impresionante! Por favor, cuéntame un poco ma—?!

Las palabras se ahogan, siente _algo_ deslizándose por su ropa, seguida de la mano de Mista que se mete adentro de esta. Ahora si, Jonathan se pone rojo de pies a cabeza.

– ¡Les dije que se quedaran quietos! ¡Este hombre es padre de Giorno y deben de respetarlo! – _Tre_ se le escurre entre las manos al sacarlo, a _Sette_ si logra pescarlo– ¡Te tengo!

Luego de pensar lo mal que debe estarse viendo, saca la mano de su camisa. Mista agradece que Narancia no esté ahí para pensar mal de lo que esta haciendo.

– ¡Perdón! Es que son muy inquietos. No debí darles tanta azúcar esta mañana.

El que si se queda quieto es Jonathan, entre las Sex Pistols y la mano de Mista siente cosquillas.

– Si, ya veo; es curioso su comportamiento.

Aun si ha sacado a las Sex Pistols de la ropa de Jonathan, no evita que se paseen por toda la habitación, fuera de _Cinque _que no se separa de Mista; eran criaturas con mucha energía.

– No tengo problema con que tengas algo con Giorno, pero... ¿Estas consciente que él va a permanecer así por siempre?

– ¿Así como? Entiendo que ahora es un vampiro y me alegra que pueda disfrutar de la luz del sol todavía. No me asusta que deba consumir sangre, es decir, al fin y al cabo somos carnívoros. Aunque aún no se cómo vamos alimentar a tantos vampiros sin levantar sospechas ¿solo pueden consumir sangre humana?

No, Mista no ha pensado en que Giorno no va a volver a crecer.

– Me refería a que Giorno no va a envejecer. Él se va a quedar tal y cómo está por siempre. La sangre, podemos consumir sangre animal. – Aunque Dio sólo le ha dado sangre humana y prefiere eso. – Pero no es lo mismo.

Entonces Mista comprende lo que Jonathan intenta decirle, es casi una epifanía, una horrible epifanía porque él, como humano, se hará viejo y morirá pero Giorno aún después de su partida seguirá pareciendo un hermoso joven de disciseis años.

Eso no le gusta. No que Giorno sea siempre hermoso y perfecto, sino la brecha que se irá formando entre ellos.

Luego del vergonzoso trance piensa con detenimiento lo que le ha dicho Jonathan.

– No creo que sea justo para Giorno jamás llegar a ser un adulto… pudieron esperar unos años más para convertirlo.

– Dio fue quien lo convirtió, yo habría preferido dejarlo vivir su vida normal. Pero según él dice que le estaba haciendo un favor.

– Sé que sin su intervención nuestros amigos no habrían vuelto y yo seguiré a Giorno sin importar qué. Es solo… no lo se, parece muy injusto que el deba vivir para siempre. Nadie debería vivir para siempre, no esta bien. Cosas malas podrían pasar…

– Concuerdo contigo, Mista; nadie debería vivir por siempre.

Mista aprovecha para contarle el incidente de las Rolling Stones y como luego, de pensarlo mucho llegó a la conclusión de que al evitar la muerte de Bucciarati, provocó las de los demás. Siendo un joven tan supersticioso lo creía firmemente.

– No pienses que soy un malagradecido, solo temo que vuelva a pasar algo similar…

Jonathan escucha el extraño caso de la piedra profética; una vez mas las habilidades tan variadas de los Stands le parecen fascinantes y le gustaría poder aprender más de ese tema.

– El destino se mueve de formas muy extrañas. Algunas personas están ligadas al destino de otras y no hay fuerza que pueda separarlas. – Así es como se siente con Dio; que ni la muerte ha podido separarlos. – Tal vez hiciste lo mejor; porque de haber muerto Bucciarati ahí no habría traído a Giorno al grupo.

– Y sin Giorno el antiguo jefe aún estaría llenando las calles de Italia con droga, Giorno ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado a Italia… y a mi. Tal vez me este preocupando por nada, Giorno siempre será Giorno y mientras viva yo estaré a su lado. El grupo debe tener algún aliado humano de confianza, creo que Fugo y yo nos la apañaremos… a menos que en un descuido Narancia lo convierta, entonces solo seré yo.

– No sólo eso... Giorno y el resto necesitarán un ancla, alguien que les recuerde su humanidad.

Incluso para Jonathan a veces llega a ser dificil recordar su propia humanidad, en especial cuando el hambre le domina y Dio se comporta más odioso de lo usual.

– Confío en que Giorno está en buenas manos con ustedes.

– Nos cuidamos mutuamente, de eso se trata pertenecer a Passione.

Por la forma en la que Mista lo dice, Passione más que ser una mafia, lo hace sonar como si fuera una familia.

Jonathan tiene la certeza que, con un grupo así, Giorno sabrá como mantenerse por un buen camino; aun teniendo a Dio cerca con sus malas ideas.

El inglés le dedica una amable sonrisa a Mista, atrayéndole para abrazarle. No es como si Mista fuera abrazando a medio mundo, pero la actitud de Jonathan le recuerda la de Bucciarati. Tan paternal y claro, al verlo, ve de dónde sacó Giorno sus virtudes. Y quizá necesita ese abrazo, han sido días más extraños de lo normal y sin duda se pondrían peor.

Oficialmente a Mista le agrada Jonathan, luego del abrazo le dice que irá a ver como están sus amigos. Probablemente bien dormidos y Abbacchio le va a aventar algo cuando entre a su habitación, Giorno y Fugo habían salido temprano así que él esta a cargo y en Passione son todo menos ociosos, puede dormir hasta el atardecer si quiere, nadie va a molestarlos.


	19. Chapter 19

La vida en Roma continúa aun si algunos de sus habitantes vivan ocultándose del sol.

Giorno suele despertar temprano, mayormente por la escuela, aunque siendo esas épocas post-navideñas no tiene necesidad de ir; eso no significa que su cuerpo se haya desacostumbrado a despertar temprano.

Mientras Dio exigía cosas cual Prima Donna y Jotaro por fin tenía su momento junto con Kakyoin, llegaría a oídos del _Don_ sobre un jovencito que buscaba al jefe, clamando ser su segundo al mando; lo habían agarrado robando en una pastelería.

Quizá no era la gran cosa, pero en esa ciudad no pasaba nada sin que el _Don_ fuera puesto al tanto.Y el reporte del joven le llama la atención, ¿quien estando en Roma haría tales declaraciones sin ser conocido por el resto de la organización?

Giorno deja a Mista a cargo de la casa y decide salir junto con Fugo a ver de qué se trata todo eso.

Tiene un mal presentimiento. No sabe exactamente qué puede ser, o el porqué se está dando.

Tal vez sea alguna especie de sexto sentido vampírico, o el hambre que siente que le recuerda el haber salido de casa sin desayunar. O tal vez sólo sea la persistente molestia en la quijada, misma que ha tenido desde el día anterior.

Sea cual sea el motivo, Giorno permanece muy silencioso durante el trayecto hacia la bodega.

–"_Todo lo que podemos hacer por aquellos que hemos perdido es avanzar. Ese es nuestro deber."_ – Cita Fugo, rompiendo el silencio. – Esas fueron tus palabras cuando regresé.

– ¿Hmmm...? – Giorno aparta la mirada de la ventana hacia Fugo, saliendo de sus propias preocupaciones. – Si, lo recuerdo. ¿Porqué lo mencionas ahora?

– Anoche... ¿Es esto real?

– Lo es. Aún me cuesta creerlo, pero lo es.

Fugo guarda silencio brevemente, analizando todo lo ocurrido, haciéndose de la idea de que, en efecto, todo lo que pasó fue verdad.

Cuesta creerlo.

– Mierda, GioGio; los trajiste de vuelta. _Mierda_. Es decir— hemos hecho y visto muchas cosas raras, ¿pero esto? Esto supera todo. ¿Ya lo habías planeado? Es decir, no vendiste ninguna de sus propiedades—

– No lo hice por respeto a ellos. Te aseguro que no pensé en esto antes, no hasta ahora que se dió la oportunidad. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

– No esperaba que lo hicieras. – Y está agradecido porque lo haya hecho.

El camino no es tan largo y al poco tiempo el par llegan a la bodega. Antes de bajar, Fugo detiene a Giorno tomándole de la muñeca.

– Giorno. – _Giorno. _No GioGio; sabe que cuando Fugo toma ese tono, es por algo serio. – Pase lo que pase… Prométeme que no me harás lo mismo que a ellos. Prométeme que no me traerás de vuelta.

Giorno calla, siente la mirada de Fugo viéndole a los ojos, esperando su respuesta. Entiende los motivos por los que él no desearía vivir de la misma forma que el resto.

– Fugo, yo no podría––

– Te di mi vida cuando regresé, pero no te entregué lo que sea que siga a esto. Quiero tu palabra, Giorno.

Su voz es firme, tanto como su agarre. Sinceramente si fuera por Giorno, haría lo que fuera para mantener a los suyos consigo. Es un pensamiento egoísta, si, ¿Pero acaso no merecía ser un poco egoísta de vez en cuando?

– Tienes mi palabra, Fugo. Si… si algo sucede, te dejaré ir.

Fugo no parece convencido, pero no dice más y suelta a su Don. Giorno piensa cumplir con su palabra, por más dificil que eso pueda llegar a ser. Sus vidas, a pesar del poder que han acumulado en ese año, no dejan de ser peligrosas.

Giorno deja a Fugo haciendo guardia afuera de esta mientras él entra a la bodega para ver de que se trata todo eso.

* * *

– ¡Quiero ver al jefe! ¡Dijeron que traerían al jefe!

Es un chico de pelo rosado, largo y enmarañado, tiene lodo en este, en todo el cuerpo prácticamente. Viste con una gabardina hedionda, sus pantalones están hechos trizas y debajo de la gabardina parece tener retazos de lencería. Lleva solo una bota que recogió de la basura que le queda muy grande.

A Vinegar Doppio lo han encerrado en una bodega que antes usaba Passione para el tráfico de drogas. Está sentado en una silla, comiendo una paleta de limón; se la han dado porque no deja de gritar.

Vuelve a gritar cuando se ha terminado la paleta, un grito más y uno de los _soldatos_ que hace guardia entra para callarlo a golpes.

Sólo Giorno y su grupo supieron la verdad sobre Diavolo y Doppio. Tampoco queda gente en Passione que sepa reconocerlo como el subalterno del antiguo jefe.

Sobra decir que Giorno se lleva una gran sorpresa al reconocer a Doppio ahí.

– ¡Jefe!

Doppio grita emocionado y se levanta como un niño esperando a su padre cuando la puerta se abre, creyendo que el jefe entraría por esta. Al ver a Giorno no sólo pega un grito horrorizado, sino que corre a esconderse a una de las esquinas de la pequeña habitación.

Sólo hay una forma de describirlo: _Patético_.

– ¡Tú no eres el jefe! ¡Eres quien traicionó al jefe! ¿Dónde esta el jefe? ¿Qué le hicieron? ¡JEFE POR FAVOR, VENGA POR MI, ESTOY AQUÍ!

Y Doppio es un mar de llanto a sus treinta y tres, quizá por el efecto colateral de la doble personalidad mezclado con su Stand no parece mayor que Giorno o Narancia.

Diavolo mató a los indigentes luego de salir del río, estuvo perdido varios días en las alcantarillas y al salir era un Doppio perdido, que no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí; ni su muerte, su castigo eterno, ni mucho menos el cómo salió de este.

Ni siquiera era consciente de que él era Diavolo, el jefe por el cual lloraba y clamaba.

Y Giorno estaba tan extrañado como el mismo Doppio. Le extraña el hecho que Doppio este vivo; y si él está vivo entonces significa que hay una gran posibilidad que Diavolo también lo esté.

¿Como era eso posible? ¿Cómo fue que salió de su condena? ¿Acaso el poder de Requiem tenia una limitación?

Necesita respuestas y parece que su única pista es ese sujeto aterrado.

Puede _oler_ su miedo, entre muchos otros aromas que solo se intensifican al acercarse. No debió salir de casa sin desayunar, ese maldito escozor se ha vuelto mas persistente.

– ¡No te me acerques! ¡Si me lastimas el jefe te hará daño a ti!

– No te haré daño, no tienes porqué temerme.

Y Giorno mintió.

_En parte;_ primero piensa sacarle información, quizás sea esa la personalidad dominante ahora, podía usarla a su beneficio o averiguar si es o no una amenaza.

– ¡No, tú no eres el jefe! ¡El jefe es...el jefe! ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde esta?

– Ahora yo soy el jefe.

"_El Rey ha muerto. Larga vida al Rey"._

No le cree. Tanto es así que Doppio se quitó el zapato y se lo puso en la oreja como si fuera un teléfono.

– ¡Jefe, jefe, por favor venga por mi!

Y esta vez no hubo respuesta.

– Jefe… por favor no me deje solo, Jefe lo necesito. – Doppio se se le escapaban unos lagrimones, su voz se corta. – ¿Dónde esta?

Doppio está aterrado y Giorno no va a admitirlo, pero le gusta saber que él es el motivo de esa sensación, aunque esa no fuera la intención de momento.

– El viejo jefe no va a regresar, él está muerto y tú... —

"_Tú deberías estarlo también"_ quiere decirle pero se tiene que morder la lengua.

– Tú no deberías preocuparte más por él.

Estando cerca, Giorno se agacha para quedar a su altura.

Esa respuesta no le gusta al pelirrosa. En su desesperación, le arroja el zapato a Giorno y se hizo bolita. El zapato vuela en dirección a Giorno pero Gold Experience lo intercepta de inmediato.

– ¡Todo es tu culpa, el jefe me dejó solo por tu culpa, tú te lo llevaste y ahora estoy solo!

¡Cuánta desesperación en ese pobre diablo! Solo y asustado. Sin Diavolo, Doppio era una criatura desvalida y patética, un niño nada más incapaz de enfrentarse a lo que lo rodeaba.

– Tú no eres el jefe… tú eres un traidor.

– Él te dejó abandonado. Debió ser terrible eso... estando tan sólo y asustado como ahora lo estás. – A pesar de su necedad, Giorno no cambia sus ''compasivas'' palabras y le ofrece su mano. – Vamos, ven conmigo; seguro debes tener hambre y necesitas un cambio de ropa.

– ¡No es cierto, no es cierto! ¡Eres un traidor y un mentiroso, el jefe no esta muerto! ¡El va a venir por mi, va a venir por mí!

Su rostro oculto entre sus piernas, los lagrimones escurriendo por su cara, dejando camino en su piel llena de costras de tierra.

– Se fue por tu culpa. Tuya y de Bucciarati porque lo traicionaron. Las calles son horribles, unos hombres me han intentado quitar la ropa… y tengo hambre. Si el jefe estuviera aquí… nadie me hacía daño cuando estaba aquí… – Su estómago ruge, dudoso levanta la mirada hacia Giorno. Le toma un momento antes de que acceda a tomar su mano. Él cuidaba de mi, ¿Quién va a cuidar de mi ahora?

– Asumo toda responsabilidad en eso, después de todo yo fui quien acabó con Diavolo. – Y ahi hay un toque de arrogancia que haría orgulloso a Dio.

Sostiene su mano y le jala para levantarlo. No le parece pesado, en realidad es bastante ligero. Doppio no es el único con hambre.

– Creo que no me he presentado correctamente. Me llama Giorno Giovanna; tu antiguo jefe ya no está, estás solo pero yo puedo cuidar de ti. No pienso dejarte, así que no tienes porqué temer.

Doppio: No puedo creer que haya muerto...el jefe...el jefe era todo lo que tenía...

¿O no? Vagamente recuerda a alguien más, sacude la cabeza, le da miedo indagar más en sus propios recuerdos.

Un día una mujer da a luz a un bebé en prisión, nadie sabe quien es el padre ¿Cómo ea posible que haya dado a luz en una prisión llena de mujeres? El bebé es enviado a un pueblito de la región de Cerdaña, un niño al cuidado de un sacerdote ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Un niño de todos y de nadie, el tonto del pueblo.

Doppio ni siquiera recuerda esos días, Diavolo se ha ocultado llevándose gran parte de lo que eran.

Doppio y Diavolo son un misterio en si; es un caso curioso al cual Giorno no le dió tiempo de analizar debido a la urgencia de la situación.

Ahora tal vez tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo, aunque debe actuar con cautela.

Tal vez considere preguntarle a su Mudad cómo hacer eso del implante de carne, por más asqueroso que suene la idea.

Doppio se levanta y sus piernas le tiemblan. A simple vista es una criatura desamparada que va a aferrarse a la única figura poderosa que se le ha presentado. No puede sobrevivir por su cuenta, ni siquiera es capaz de usar a Crimson King por si mismo.

– ¿No me vas a matar? El jefe lo haría. Cuando un Don muere, quienes le servían fielmente se van con él, como los faraones. El jefe decía eso… ¿Tengo que decirte jefe? Yo… yo me llamo Vinegar Doppio. El jefe debe estar tan molesto conmigo, no pude ayudarlo. Soy un inútil…

Pobre criatura asustada y desvalida. Giorno no puede evitar verle con verdadera lástima. ¿Acaso así se siente Bucciarati cada vez que encuentra un huérfano?

– Quienes servían al jefe anterior se les dió la opción: servirme o morir.

A todos menos el equipo de narcóticos. Ellos fueron despachados lo más pronto posible y de paso adquirió cierta reliquia peligrosa y, por lo que ha descubierto en esos días, muy solicitada.

¿Morir o servir al traidor y fallar a la memoria del jefe? No quiere morir, no quiere, sin saberlo los recuerdos del castigo de Diavolo se cuelan a su memoria. Hará cualquier cosa con tal de no morir de nuevo.

– ¡No quiero morir! – Aunque ya esta de pie, Doppio cae de rodillas ante Giorno, abrazando sus piernas. –¡No quiero morir! ¡No me mates por favor!

– No me has dado motivos para matarte, Doppio. Además, estás indefenso, matarte así sería deshonroso. – Vuelve a inclinarse para acariciar su cabello con cariño. – Cuidaré de ti, no te voy a matar. No tienes porqué estar sólo en este mundo.

Su estómago ruge, sus enormes ojos café se encuentran con los de Giorno, hay un mundo de diferencia entre él y Diavolo pero es un hecho de que son la misma persona y Diavolo sigue ahí, en alguna parte y el pobre Doppio no lo sabe.

– No quiero estar solo. Estar solo es horrible… pero no quiero traicionar al jefe, el confiaba en mi, sólo en mi...

– No hay traición con los muertos.

Irónico considerando su estado y el de sus amigos.

Evidentemente Doppio nunca vio a Diavolo, sin embargo lo amaba. No recordaba una muestra de afecto tan directa como la caricia que le ha dado Giorno.

– ¡Tengo que jurar lealtad!

Antes de arrepentirse, toma esa mano que le acaricia y, tembloroso, besa el dorso de esta. Es rápido, torpe y luego vuelve a hacerse una bolita rosada temblorosa.

Ha traicionado al jefe.

¿Será posible mantener la lealtad de Doppio sin despertar la otra personalidad? Esa es otra cosa que tendrá que poner a prueba.

– Vamos, tienes hambre y si te soy honesto yo tampoco he desayunado. ¿Qué se te antoja?

El miedo en Doppio es algo en lo que tendrá que trabajar para poder ganarse su verdadera lealtad.

Tal y como le dijo a Dio esa noche en el restaurante: El poder se mantiene con lealtad. La lealtad no debe venir del miedo, de lo contrario se quiebra con facilidad.

– Tampoco es necesario que me llames _jefe_; dejémoslo simplemente como _GioGio_, ¿te parece?

Difícilmente le dirá por su nombre a Giorno y mucho menos GioGio, Doppio ha vivido sometido y obediente, incapaz de sentirse un igual ante otros. Doppio ha solo sido una herramienta.

– ¿Sufrió mucho? Se que ustedes le odiaban pero él cuidó de mi. No dejó que me lastimaran; me quería a su manera… – se talla los ojos con sus manos mugrientas – y yo le quería…

– Fue rápido y piadoso. – Miente con gran facilidad. No quiere disparar algún posible recuerdo de lo que haya vivido durante su condena.

Y Doppio le cree por completo a Giorno; así de ingenuo es, incluso hay un poco de alivio en su rostro al saber que su "amado" no sufrió.

– No eres tan malo como imaginé.

No, Giorno no se considera tan malo y quiere demostrarle a Doppio que no había nada que temer de él.

Doppio percibe lo frío que es el toque de Giorno; ni lo piensa, se quita esa asquerosa gabardina y se la pone encima para que no tenga frío, después de todo se toma muy en serio su lealtad a su Don. Y Giorno aprecia el detalle de la gabardina, aunque esté sucia y apeste; puede ver que Doppio es un sujeto leal, a primera vista.

Claro que sacarse al antiguo jefe de la cabeza será difícil para él, el jefe y él eran muy cercanos; a pesar de que Doppio no tiene idea de qué tan cercanos son en realidad.

– ¿Podemos comer postres, jefe?

– Podemos comer lo que quieras. ¿Gustas un helado o prefieres un pudín? – Piensa en qué lugares llevarlo. Le dirige hacia la salida de la bodega.

Va a llorarle al jefe toda la vida, así lo siente en ese momento mientras sigue como un perrito faldero a Giorno.

– Me gusta el puddin ¿Al jefe le gusta el puddin?

– Me encanta el puddin, tanto como el chocolate. – Y la ensalada de pulpo, pero no hay ninguna como la que sirven en Nápoles.

Fugo les espera afuera de la bodega, no se ha movido de su puesto de guardia. No ve nada extraño en el acompañante de su Don; después de todo, él no estuvo en la batalla final, por lo que no tiene ni la menor sospecha de la identidad de aquel joven de cabello rosado.

– Disculpa la demora, Fugo. Iremos a desayunar ahora que tenemos un acompañante extra.

– ¿Con "desayuno" te refieres a comida de verdad?

– ¿A qué más podría estarme refiriendo? Además, nosotros no somos los únicos hambrientos.

– ¿También hay comida de mentiras? – Doppio interrumpe la conversación. Él reconoce a Fugo, piensa que es porque el jefe le habló del grupo de Bucciarati y no porque evidentemente como Diavolo conocía a cada miembro de Passione.

– No me digas que vas a empezar a adoptar huérfanos como Bucciarati.

– Es sólo una buena acción, no significa que nos lo vayamos a quedar.

Fugo le echa una mirada a Giorno. Está seguro que hay mucho más que sólo una ''buena acción'' de parte de su líder.

– Si tú lo dices, _Batman_. – Aquel comentario le hace ganarse un codazo.

– ¿Bucciarati sigue vivo? El jefe lo quería muerto – A la par que habla se va ocultando detrás de Giorno, como si Fugo fuera una amenaza para él. – ¡El _antiguo_ jefe! Creo que ahora Bucciarati debe ser la mano derecha del jefe

Y lo dice con la tristeza de recordar que él fue la mano derecha del antiguo jefe. Doppio es tan alto como ellos pero permanece encorvado, quisiera hacerse tan pequeño que no pudiera ser visto por nadie.

– Diavolo nos quería muertos a todos nosotros; su plan no salió como lo esperaba.

Bien, logró matar a Bucciarati, Abbacchio y a Narancia. Pero eso ya no importa, los tres se encuentran bien y seguro están descansando en la casa de seguridad.

– Si no me quedo con el nuevo jefe ¿A dónde voy a ir? No tengo un hogar. – Cosa que era cierto, como Diavolo iba de hotel en hotel y como Doppio nunca se le permitió tener un hogar. – ¡Si el jefe me contrata puedo serle de ayuda! ¡Quiero ser de ayuda!

Y definitivamente no quería pasar otro día en la calle.

– No puedo llevarte aún con el resto del grupo. Pero puedo conseguirte un lugar propio a cambio de tus servicios.

Un lugar donde pueda tenerlo vigilado sin arriesgar al resto. Al menos no hasta que averigüe qué hacer con Doppio.

Pero primero el desayuno. Le deja subir a la camioneta a su lado, dejando a Fugo conducir hacia el primer restaurante que encuentren abierto.

Podía llevarle a un lugar más privado, pero este plan también tiene el objetivo de ser visto. ¿Don Giorno compartiendo mesa con un joven abandonado? Si, eso ayudaría a la imagen pública que mantiene. Piadoso, la gente miraría a Giorno en el restaurante y hablarían del noble corazón del Don de Passione, la gente ya no le temía a la mafia, ellos eran la justicia en Italia.

No es la primera vez que Giorno hace algo como lo que hace ahora con Doppio. Claro, sus acciones anteriores han sido mas honestas que esta.

Lo mejor les fue servido y Doppio estaba impresionado, curiosamente comía mejor como Doppio que como Diavolo; como el segundo siempre temía ser envenenado, en especial cuando le atacaban episodios esquizoides.

Giorno se sirve un poco de todo, a pesar de no ser fan de la carne de pollo o pato. Se inclina en esta ocasión por la carne roja y frutas, la primera teniendo un sabor más intenso de lo normal.

Y por supuesto, la sensación de morder la carne ayuda a aliviar la molestia en sus encías.

Doppio tuvo una vida relativamente normal, no se complicaba al momento de comer: un postre, una o dos comidas simples y nada más. Comió con las manos de tanta hambre que tenía, luego se disculpó, se limpió las manos en su pantalón sucio y continuó comiendo con los cubiertos.

Resulta ser muy platicador aunque no les da mucha información valiosa. Parlotea de lo que veía, como por ejemplo de lo bonita que era la mesera que le atiende.

Ni Giorno, ni Fugo comentan de la falta de modales de Doppio a la hora de comer. Le siguen la conversación por mas trivial que sea, habia que hacer sentir a su "invitado" cómodo.

Eso, hasta que Doppio calla. Fugo está alerta, Giorno permanece calmado esperando cualquier cosa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Doppio recordó a Donatella. Hermosa, risueña, piadosa con el idiota del pueblo. Se sentaban todas las tardes a mirar al sol esconderse en el mar. Él le cantaba en sardo y ella le escuchaba recargada en su hombro. Su padre le golpeó por juntarse con una chica tan "sucia". Él le abrió el abdomen, le sacó las vísceras y adornó la sacristía con estas.

_"¿Ves? Tú eres mas sucio que ella por dentro" _

Lo quemó todo, a él, a esa mujer y se marchó con Donatella. Y luego...

– Egipto… -balbuceó mirando a la nada-

– ¿Has estado en Egipto? – Pregunta el Don con "inocente" curiosidad.

¿Estuvo él en Egipto? La amnesia en Doppio es severa, sus recuerdos no tenían mucho orden en su mente y siempre que quería indagar, Diavolo aparecía, para decirle que no era necesario; el pasado no significaba nada siempre que estuvieran juntos.

Pero de momento no lo estaban.

– ¿Si? ¡Si! Creo que si–– antes de trabajar para el jefe quería ser marinero pero no era muy bueno. No soy muy fuerte ni muy rudo… – Dijo con algo de desilución. – Entonces renuncié y tuve muchos trabajos en Egipto: mensajero, cocinero, ¡Una vez ayudé en una excavación arqueológica! Luego volví a Italia y el jefe me contrató. Sé que no debe gustarles que hable de él pero cuando volví no tenía nada y por primera vez alguien vio potencial en mi y se preocupó por mi… el jefe hacia cosas malas, lo sé. No soy tan tonto; pero la gente buena puede ser más cruel…

Y ahí iba otro silencio, uno cargado de profunda tristeza.

– Jefe, yo...yo no tengo un stand. No sé como pueda ayudarle, ¡Pe-pero si cuida de mi yo le serviré siempre!

– No me molesta que hables de Diavolo. Al contrario, actualmente Passione está en un proceso de cambio. Hemos estado remendando todo el daño causado en todos estos años. No es fácil, y se que no será algo que se cumpla de la noche a la mañana, pero con tu ayuda podemos lograr grandes cosas.

Giorno habla con convicción, la misma que ha tenido desde el momento en el que lo conoció.

Fugo en un inicio no le había dado gran importancia al entonces novato; no fue hasta que enfrentaron a Illuso cuando se dió cuenta que ese novato tenía madera de líder. Pero no fue hasta que se hizo del poder y le dio su segunda oportunidad cuando decidió que le seguiría por el resto de su vida.

Y esa misma convicción contagia a Doppio, quien no tarda en abrazar a Giorno y él le corresponde el gesto. El pobre necesitaba cariño y alguien que le protegiera de si mismo.

A simple vista, Doppio es como un cachorrito que encuentras bajo la lluvia: sucio, flaco, quizá algún vehículo le ha arrollado y cojea, moriría por su cuenta. Cruzas la mirada con él unos instantes y sus grandes y tristes ojos cafés no se apartan de ti, te sigue porque eres el primero que lo ha visto, cojea detrás de ti porque eres su única esperanza. Si, Doppio es un cachorrito abandonado pero también es una bomba de tiempo, es un enfermo muy peligroso y su regreso podría terminar con las calles de Italia teñidas de rojo. Un cachorro herido y desvalido o un perro rabioso que espera el momento para morder la mano que le alimenta.

Doppio podría ser un arma poderosa o el peor el error de Giorno. Solo el tiempo dirá cuál es la verdad; cual sea el caso, Giorno ya estaba pensando en qué hacer según la variante.

"_Manten a tus amigos cerca y a los enemigos aún más."_

A algunos les parecería una falta de respeto que un tipo con el aspecto de Doppio se acerque así a Don Giovanna, sin duda el aire piadoso de Giorno no es ignorado.

– ¿Puedo ser así de importante para el jefe? ¡Yo se mucho de los negocios del antiguo jefe!

– ¿Lo ves? No necesitas de un Stand para ser útil. – Y la información que pueda tener les va a ser de mucha utilidad.

Aún había una buena fortuna en drogas oculta por ahí, propiedades, armas y quizá ni Doppio supiera de todo. Doppio se queda acurrucado en su pecho, siente el tacto helado pero lo pasa por alto.

Años amasando poder y fortuna y Doppio iba a hablar de ello a la primera oportunidad. Si en verdad fueran dos entes separado, Diavolo lo golpearía.

Giorno también piensa en cómo contarle al resto de su hallazgo. No se lo van a tomar bien, pero puede convencerlos de ser necesario. De algo que está seguro, es que al resto no le va a hacer muy feliz ver a Doppio vivo.

Doppio agradece la oportunidad sinceramente una y otra vez y solo se separa de Giorno para pedir un postre; quiere pudin, una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y una malteada. Giorno pide para él un chocolate caliente y un pudín, es una mañana fría y quiere creer que eso ayudará a calentarle, aun sabiendo que no es así.

Doppio les cuenta de un par de lugares donde el jefe lo había mandado a ocultar una buena cantidad de dinero por la ciudad, él ni siquiera había pensando en usarlo porque no era suyo.

Fugo se pregunta cómo es que Doppio sabe tanto de los secretos del antiguo jefe, si este nunca mostró confianza ante nadie. Giorno piensa decirle la verdad a Fugo una vez estando a solas.

Ambos toman nota mental de los lugares que comenta Doppio, tendran que verificarlos más adelante y ver cómo utilizar ese dinero y recursos ocultos.

También deben buscarle un lugar para Doppio donde puedan tener facilidad de hallarlo.

Doppio sólo calla cuando llegan los postres. Parece feliz, quizá porque se siente a salvo. Sufrió varios episodios de esquizofrenia antes de ser hallado en la calle; encontrarían sin duda los cuerpos que había dejado a su paso.

– Jefe, ¿Dónde voy a vivir? Creo que necesito bañarme. Empiezo a oler muy feo ¡También necesito ropa! Si… si el jefe me presta dinero prometo pagarle hasta el ultimo centavo.

– Te buscaremos un apartamento propio, pero por ahora será en un hotel. También nos haremos cargo de conseguirte un cambio de ropa.

– En otras palabras: GioGio cuidará de ti.

– Tu servicio y lealtad es pago suficiente para nosotros.

– ¡Uh hotel! ¡Serán como vacaciones! – Diavolo se la pasaba viviendo en hoteles y él, naturalmente, no recuerda nada de eso. – ¡Y-yo también cuidaré del jefe, lo prometo! Esta vez lo haré bien.

El recuerdo del antiguo jefe le llega del golpe. Se le llena los ojos de lágrimas. Es bochornoso, así que se levanta y huye corriendo al baño. En el camino choca con mesero y le tira la charola, Doppio es un desastre con patas.

Tras la abrupta huida, Fugo se levanta para ir detrás de él, pero Giorno le detiene de un brazo.

– Espera aquí, puede ser peligroso.

– ¿Peligroso? Es un desastre humano.

– Ese desastre humano es Diavolo. – Le responde bajando la voz. - O mas bien es su otra personalidad.

– ¿Me estas jodiendo? Pensé que estaba muerto.

– No me preguntes cómo sigue vivo porque tampoco lo sé.

– En ese caso deberíamos eliminarlo—

– No sin antes obtener respuestas. Pero para eso debemos tener su confianza y evitar a toda costa sacar a su otra personalidad.

Giorno le da la orden a Fugo de permanecer en el asiento mientras él va en la misma dirección que tomó Doppio.

* * *

– Perdóneme jefe… debí morir con usted… pero ahora estoy solo. No quiero que me lastimen de nuevo. No quiero estar solo, no quiero estar solo...

Doppio ha ido a encerrarse en un cubículo de los baños de hombres, ¡Le falló al jefe y le ha traicionado! La culpa lo acongoja pero tiene miedo, tanto miedo a ser lastimado y a estar sólo. Pero Giorno es amable, nadie ha sido tan amable como él en años.

¡Y ha prometido no matarle!

Pero aquello no evita que el pesar le invada. Que terrible el amar a alguien que nunca conoció en persona, era algo ridículo; sin embargo el dolor está ahí y no hay forma que Doppio deje de lamentar a su jefe caído.

Giorno entra silenciosamente al baño, cada paso que da es sigiloso, casi felino.

Alcanza a escuchar los lamentos de Doppio desde uno de los cubículos pero aun sin eso podría hallar su ubicación exacta.

Se detiene frente al lavabo, viendo su reflejo en el espejo. Se ve pálido, un poco desaliñado. Abre la boca, sus dientes aun se ven normales; pasa un par de dedos por los caninos, sintiéndolos flojos como si fueran de un crio.

Niega con la cabeza, regresando su atención al pobre chico sollozando.

– No soy Diavolo, pero – Se encamina hacia el cubículo, recargando la espalda contra este – mientras estes conmigo no estarás sólo. Ni nadie te hará daño.

– ¿Se llamaba Diavolo? El jefe nunca me dijo su nombre. Para mi solo era el jefe… tal vez no confiaba tanto en mi.

A Giorno le llega el olor a sangre, en su angustia Doppio se habría arañado rostro hasta sangrarse como si se castigara por sus fallas.

Oh, ese maldito olor; le preocupa por el bienestar de ese pobre idiota y porque eso sólo le abre el apetito, a pesar de haber comido.

Giorno puede comer todo lo que quiera, pero ningún alimento lo saciará como la sangre y quizá cuando sus colmillos por fin salgan, será peor. Él no es como Dio o como el resto. Él nació así, la mordida de su padre sólo abrió la puerta de su naturaleza.

Ha sufrido cambios anteriormente, el más notorio fue el de su cabello, el cual pasó de ser un negro azabache, a un dorado intenso al momento en que despertó su habilidad Stand. Ahora su cuerpo sufre otro cambio más, de nuevo por la herencia de su padre.

– Tal vez. Pero eso no importa ya. Preguntarse sobre la confianza de alguien muerto es _inútil. _Yo si confío en ti, Doppio. Vamos, abre esa puerta.

Pasaron cinco largos minutos en silencio antes de que Doppio asomara su cara arañada por la puerta del baño. Tenía las mejillas en carne viva. Apenas vio al Don, susurró un "perdón", era consciente de que su actuar dejaba en ridículo al jefe.

Si, en definitiva Doppio es un desastre humano. Giorno empuja un tanto la puerta para abrirse paso dentro del cubículo.

Giorno suspira, tiene mucho en qué trabajar con Doppio.

– No tienes porqué disculparte.

Le sostiene del rostro con ambas manos para curarle, a su vez haciendo todo esfuerzo para ignorar el intenso olor a sangre.

– Pero he hecho que el jefe se levante de la mesa y que venga hasta aquí. – Siente la calidez en su rostro conforme las heridas sanan. – Hace rato… el jefe estaba muy frío pero ahora sus manos están calientitas. – Pone sus manos mugrosas sobre las de Giorno, le mira con un aire de inocente asombro, nunca vio el rostro de su "antiguo" jefe, ahora se pregunta si se parecía a Giorno.

– Estanos en invierno, el frío es de esperarse. El jefe no tiene problema en ayudar a quienes le sirven, Doppio.

Sabe que esa excusa no le va a servir siempre. Aun después de haberle curado, no aparta las manos, estas han quedado manchadas de sangre y suciedad.

Doppio es muy ingenio como para dudar de su nuevo jefe, tanto así que se nota en sus ojos una honesta y profunda preocupación.

– ¡Entonces el jefe debería abrigarse mejor o se va a resfriar!

Y ahí esta de nuevo abrazándole amorosamente. Muy contrario a Giorno, Doppio está vivo, por lo que su toque es cálido.

– Tengo buenas defensas, no creo que un poco de frío vaya a enfermarme.

– Si el jefe lo dice, entonces es verdad.

Aprovechando aquel abrazo, Giorno lame la sangre que quedo embarrada en la palma de su mano al curar a Doppio. La sangre es fresca, tiene un sabor muy distinto al de las bolsas. Doppio tiene un sabor dulce, tanto como su personalidad.

Después de tanto lloriquear, esta listo para seguir a Giorno a dónde sea, no sin antes alguien desde afuera les diga que los baños son para una sola persona.

Giorno se levanta jalando consigo a Doppio. Se asoma por la puerta del cubículo, dirigiéndole una mirada un tanto molesta al sujeto que acaba de hacer el comentario.

Aquel pobre sujeto acaba pidiendo disculpas sentidas a Don Giovanna, Doppio va detrás de él muy obediente, también se lava la cara y como un niño le hace gestos al espejo.

El respeto es algo importante en la mafia italiana, las jerarquías son otra cosa que se toma como si fuera algo sagrado y no hay máxima autoridad que el Don.

Giorno no comparte esas creencias, pero eso es algo que no puede cambiar y decide utilizar a su favor.

– Vamos, Doppio, deja que primero me lave las manos y regresaremos con Fugo.

Giorno se lava las manos para deshacerse de cualquier rastro de esa tentadora sangre y también le ayuda a Doppio a lavarse la cara, secándole con un par de servilletas.

Se reúnen con Fugo para pagar la cuenta y llevar un par de golosinas al salir. A Doppio le buscan una suite en un hotel lujoso, cosa que no es dificil de conseguir con sus influencias.

Hoteles, siempre en hoteles, pero Doppio no se queja, la habitación es enorme, puede ir tomar un largo baño de burbujas pero antes saltar en la cama como un niño.

– ¿Aquí viviré? ¿Me voy a quedar solo?

Uno que al tercer salto se cae penosamente de la cama.

– Sólo será por unos días. Después te moveremos a tu propio departamento. Fugo y yo iremos a buscarte ropa, así que estarás aquí sólo por unas horas.

– No iré a ningún lado hasta que el jefe venga .

Promete asearse en su ausencia y ver caricaturas tranquilito. Es muy obediente, en lo que cabe, siempre y cuando sus ataques no lo dominen.

Doppio no sale de la habitación, honestamente le da miedo salir de la suite solo, luego del baño se envuelve sólo en mantas y ve la televisión, hasta que oye un ruido raro y se esconde en un armario, ahí lo iban a encontrar dormido cuando volviera.

* * *

Giorno deja a Doppio a solas en su suite. Fugo sigue sin fiarse y Giorno tampoco se confía a pesar de la amabilidad que muestra hacia Doppio.

Fugo sigue sin creer que ese sujeto haya sido el tan temido jefe de Passione. Doppio le parece mas un bufón que a duras penas puede cuidarse sólo. No esta lejos de la verdad, es un bufón pero no pueden confiarse de él. El Rey Carmesí no ha muerto.

Es hasta que están en el ascensor para salir del hotel cuando Fugo rompe el hielo.

– Deberíamos deshacernos de él de una vez. Nada complicado, podría enviarle un postre envenenado o algo así.

– No hasta saber cómo es que está vivo.

– No es por contradecirte, GioGio, pero ese zoquete no parece estar consciente de quién es en realidad. O de haber muerto.

– Aun nos puede ser de utilidad.

– Exactamente ¿cómo nos sería de utilidad? No, mas bien: ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que no regresará a ser Diavolo?

– No lo estamos. Pero creo que tengo un plan.

Y para eso tendrá que pedirle ayuda a Dio.

– ¿Piensas morderlo?

– No tengo ni siquiera colmillos, Fugo. sin embargo siento los dientes flojos... y antes que digas algo: no, no puedes tirármelos.

– No pensaba ofrecer tal cosa.

Si pensaba hacerlo. Giorno, evidentemente no le cree. Le mira con el ceño fruncido por un momento, pero es breve, el humor le gana al final.

Saliendo del lugar, una vez mas escucharían sobre un trío buscándole. Las descripciones le cuadran con los Joestar; así que el siguiente punto en la agenda pasa a hallar a Holy y el resto. Aun debían comprar ropa para Doppio.


	20. Chapter 20

Si hay un aroma que Dio conoce mejor que ninguno, es el de los Joestar; principalmente el de Jotaro y Joseph, aunque luego de ver al resto, ya podría encontrarlos en esa ciudad solo por su aroma.

Dio entra a la habitación sigilosamente; abriría las ventanas de par en par si eso lo le afectara, se inclina ante Joseph y con su filosa uña del dedo índice recorre su rostro y cuello.

En ese cuerpo juvenil, Joseph era igualito a Jonathan, el horror.

Joseph ni enterado que Dio ha entrado a la habitación. Duerme desparramado sobre la cómoda cama, sin intenciones de despertar hasta el anochecer. Es de sueño profundo, tanto que hasta parece estar muerto.

Pero la historia es muy diferente al sentir la afilada uña de Dio sobre su piel. Sus ojos se abren de golpe, Hermit Purple se enreda en en brazo de Dio.

– _No digas nada._ Ya tengo suficiente con lo que hice para tener que escucharte.

Puede que tenga el Stand de Joseph agarrándole del brazo, con esas espinas enterrándose en la piel, pero Dio no va a desaprovechar la ocasión para burlarse de Joseph.

– ¿A qué te supo su sangre, Joseph? Apuesto a que peleó bastante y eso la hizo más exquisita, todo ese espíritu de lucha; puede que ya no sea un niño pero sin duda eso no ha cambiado en él.

– _Oh my god._ ¿En serio no vas a callarte?

– No debes sentirte culpable. Esto es lo que somos pero admito que me sorprendió , usar a tu propio nieto como alimento. – Ríe con malicia, se regocija del evidente enfado de Joseph. – ¡Eso me supera incluso a mi.

Joseph no quiere admitirlo, pero Dio tiene la razón: la sangre de Jotaro se le hizo la cosa más dulce y refrescante que haya probado en toda su maldita vida y se siente revitalizado por esta.

– Vete a la mierda, Dio. Tú hiciste casi lo mismo conmigo, por eso estoy así.

– No. – Responde con tono burlón, este es un momento que va a disfrutar plenamente. – No, yo te asesiné y lo haría de nuevo con gusto. Yo, Dio, necesitaba de la sangre Joestar para controlar el cuerpo se Jonathan. Tú estas _así_ porque tu nieto es un idiota y tú no has podido contener tus deseos. Oh Joseph, el vínculo entre las presa y nosotros es algo muy fuerte. Que retorcido de tu parte elegir a tu propio nieto.

– Y eso te salio _tan bien._ Como cualquier otro de tus estúpidos planes. Tu, Dio, – imita su tono egocentrico; – eres un imbécil.

– La única razón por la que mis planes han fallado es por mi interés personal en Jonathan que evitó que los asesinara cuando era el momento perfecto. Y no pienso tolerar insultos de tu parte.

– Ugh no necesitaba saber sobre tus intereses con _tu hermano._

– Hermano _adoptivo_. Tú no puedes ser tan ingenuo como Jonathan, no lo he mantenido a mi lado todos estos años por caridad.

Un motivo más para odiar a Dio.–– _Ugh no_, ha vivido toda su vida con una imagen muy diferente de su abuelo como para que ese bastardo la corrompa en menos de un parpadeo.

– ¡No necesitaba esa imagen mental! _¡Oh no!_ ¡Ahora no podré sacármelo de la cabeza!

– Eso no es mi culpa, tus fantasías no son cosa mía, Joseph.

Dio se pasea por la habitación sin pena alguna. No es muy diferente a donde ha dormido con Jonathan. Se sienta en la cama y se acuesta, con movimientos que tienen ese aire seductor y obsceno, Dio ha aprendido bastante sobre esa parte de su naturaleza.

Porque eso sólo puede empeorar para Joseph. El muy desgraciado se atreve a desparramarse sobre __su__ cama con ese aire tan... ¡_fuck no! __N_o va a pensar en lo bien que se ve. Bastardo.

Se reincorpora, poniendo distancia entre ellos y esfumando su Stand. Tiene sus dudas y quiere respuestas, aún si esas respuestas vienen de ese cabrón petulante. Mejor eso a seguir con el tema de su _relación_ con Jonathan.

– ¿A qué te refieres con un vínculo? Pensé que ustedes sólo se deshacían de sus presas.

– Tú quieres respuestas, te las daré si tú me das información.

Dio se cruza de brazos. Le mira con desdén, aún si su nueva apariencia llama su atención. Joseph imita el gesto. Quiere respuestas, pero sabe que es arriesgado el tener ese tipo de conversación con Dio. Tendrá que ser cuidadoso con lo que le diga.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

– Lo que sabes sobre la máscara de piedra, – una sonrisa bastante perversa se dibuja en su rostro, nada en el inspiraría confianza. – El incidente que tuviste aquí en Italia y sobre el que te gusta alardear.

– Ya conté esa historia antes. – Aparta la mirada como el que no quiere. – Las máscaras de piedra fueron destruidas al igual que sus creadores. El último fue lanzado al espacio y ahora debe estar a años luz de distancia de aquí.

Dio esta cómodamente acostado a nada de Joseph, apoyado en su brazo mientras su cabeza rubia reposa en su palma. Sólo lleva el pantalón puesto, uno bastante apretado que de hecho es de Jotaro; Holy se lo ha dado antes de partir a Nápoles.

Su mano libre acaricia su cuello pero pronto viaja por su pecho hasta su abdomen, es todo un bastardo indecente.

– No todas, _obviamente. _Y no soy el único que lo cree, no por nada tú nieto esta aquí. Fue lanzado desde la tierra, ¿Eh? ¿No has pensado que al salir de la atmósfera pudo ser atrapado por la gravedad de la Tierra o de la luna?

Hay un largo, muy largo silencio por parte de Joseph. En todos esos años nunca consideró la posibilidad que Kars pudiera estar aún gravitando cerca de la Tierra.

– Esperemos que no tengas razón, Dio... Sospecho que Kars no necesitaría de un Stand para poder adueñarse del mundo.

Esa idea le aterra. Si por algún motivo el asteroide regresara a la atmósfera y de ahí se estrellara... mierda, no habría forma de detenerlo.

– ¡Hasta crees que Jotaro me va a decir los motivos del viaje!

Dio es mañoso, poco a poco se mueve, con sutileza, es como un gato perezoso. Pronto le pone una mano en la pierna, se incorpora y cuando Joseph se diera cuenta lo tendría detrás suyo hablándole al oído.

– ¿Eran vampiros? ¿Dioses? ¿Cuáles eran sus poderes?

_N__ope_.

_ **N O P E.** _

Por más que intente no va a poder quitarse a Dio de encima. Y lo peor de todo es que Dio se mueve tan.. tan sensualmente. Carajo, no debería pensar en eso, no de _él_.

Su cuerpo tiembla involuntariamente por el toque; su piel aun conserva un poco de calidez que la sangre de Jotaro le ha otorgado.

– Ellos no eran dioses, aunque algunos los veneraron como tales. Tampoco eran vampiros, se alimentaban de los vampiros. Mierda, eran seres impresionantes, trascendían la humanidad, eran como... como dioses aztecas del _fitness_.

– Nunca imaginé que la descendencia de Jonathan fuera…_ como ustedes,_ – su nariz se frota contra su oreja. Follarse a Joseph sería caer bajo en sus estándares pero es un buen sustituto para Jonathan – Jonathan siendo tan correcto y tan bueno, ustedes fácilmente se parecen más a mi que a él

A Dio y a su orgullo no le gusta la descripción de Joseph de aquellos seres, como su enemigo lo ofende, como un ser que deseaba ser superior a todos el solo pensamiento de que había alguien más poderoso que él, lo indignaba.

Por otro lado, probablemente ellos eran justo lo que él quería ser y en alguna parte había uno que bien podría estudiar.

– En pocas palabras, los combatiste pero no te detuviste a pensar exactamente qué eran. Eso si es muy típico de los Joestar, son unos simplones. Si te pregunto cómo crearon las máscaras tampoco vas a saberlo, ¿Cierto? Y no me digas que no, yo siempre tengo razón.

Dio recargó su barbilla en su hombro y siguió digiriendo la información, entonces, ¿él era el alimento de algo más así como los humanos eran el suyo? Que repulsivo pensar que no estaba en el pináculo de la cadena alimenticia.

– Crearon las máscaras para poder ir más allá de sus limitaciones; al igual que los vampiros, el sol y el Hamon podía acabar con ellos.

– ¿El Hamon fue creado para combatirlos a ellos o a los de nuestra especie?– Y como desde hace rato pensaba en el cuerpo de Joseph temblando, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Por mas despreciable que sea Dio, había _algo_ que evitaba que Joseph se apartara de él. Asume que debe ser algún sucio truco vampírico. Nada relacionado con lo bien que se ve o el cómo su maldita voz tiene un toque repulsivamente seductor.

– El Hamon... si, fue creado originalmente para combatir a los hombres del pilar. – Cada pelo en su cuerpo se eriza con la mordida. - Ya respondí lo que querías saber...

A Dio no le gustan los hombres del pilar pero mientras más lo piensa, ellos podrían ser la clave para alcanzar el "cielo", ese estado superior que ha añorado, o por lo menos una forma alternativa a la que ya tenía contemplada, pero la información es incipiente y se ha dado cuenta que en verdad no sabe mucho de su naturaleza, la máscara o sus creadores, lo peor es que indagar más allá de Jonathan o Joseph levantaría las alarmas de Jotaro.

Ahora más que nunca necesita la máscara de piedra.

– Realmente no has sido de mucha ayuda. Tus respuestas sólo generan más preguntas que sin duda, tu inútil mente no ha reflexionado.

¿Los stand estarán relacionados con esos seres o sólo serán una peculiar coincidencia?

– Tal vez no estas haciendo las preguntas correctas.

Hay muchos detalles que Joseph omite. No ve el motivo para contarle sobre su madre o sobre la piedra de Aja con la que Kars se convirtió en el "ser perfecto". Ahora que lo recuerda, aún queda un hombre del pilar en la Tierra: Santana, quien tras ser derrotado en México, sus restos fueron trasladados a una facilidad de la Fundación Speedwagon para contenerlo.

Tampoco ve motivos para contarle sobre Caesar... aunque quisiera saber cómo fue que trajo al equipo de Bucciarati de vuelta.

No. Desecha la idea rápidamente. Si hiciera eso con Caesar está seguro que jamás le perdonaría.

Dio sin duda cree que Joseph es un idiota a la par que esta seguro que no le ha contado todo. Así que, o lo persuade de otra forma o empieza a investigar por su cuenta. Sabe que acabará haciendo lo segundo pero no le desagrada la idea de _persuadir_ a Joseph.

Se queda callado un rato pensando mientras juguetea con Joseph, no se ha cogido a nadie en un largo tiempo y Joseph es lo más tentador a la vista. Imaginará que es Jonathan mientras besa su cuello.

– No eres el Joestar que quiero seducir, pero me puedo divertir mucho contigo, Joseph, te demostraría que ser mi "aliado" es mejor que ser mi enemigo.

¿Acaso Dio no entendía el concepto de "espacio personal"? Joseph quiere creer que eso lo está haciendo sólo por joder, como si fuera un niño chiquito muy castroso.

– Fuimos criados diferente que Jonathan. – Aunque gran parte de su niñez la pasó bajo el cuidado de Erina y Speedwagon.

No le va a decir a Joseph, pero sospecha que fueron criados con más amor del que recibió Jonathan en su infancia. Por supuesto, todo gracias a él que lo fastidió en todo sentido.

Sigue sin sentir remordimiento por eso.

– No deberías desperdiciar esta bocanada de energía, Joseph. La sangre terminará por consumirse y en tu caso volverás a ser un viejo decrépito.

Un brazo lo usa para abrazarle, solo es un pretexto para pasar su mano por su pecho y sentir a través de la ropa sus músculos, la otra mano le da un apretón a su muslo.

Hay un ligero roce a la entrepierna de Joseph antes de soltarle y acostarse detrás de él.

El silencio se apodera del cuarto mientras que Dio sigue siendo nefasto.

Lo peor de todo es que no le desagradan sus caricias, pero tiene que recordarse de dos cosas muy, _**muy**_ importantes:

1 - Suzie Q lo va a matar si la engaña de nuevo.

2 - _**Se trata de Dio.**__

– ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

– Quería preguntarte sobre eso mismo: ¿Porqué me veo así apenas ahora? Se de otros que han usado la máscara y rejuvenecieron casi instantáneamente.

Una vez mas, su cuerpo le traiciona estremeciéndose al dejar de ser tocado. Se reacomoda, lo que menos quiere es darle la espalda a ese malnacido.

– También mencionaste un vínculo entre nuestras... _presas_ y nosotros. No quiero volver a morder a Jotaro

Eso ni él lo cree y Dio tampoco.

– A ti no te convirtió la máscara. Fue mi sangre que no te entregué de forma voluntaria. Los modos son importantes para nosotros, Joseph. Cuando fuiste convertido eras más parecido a uno de mis zombis que a un vampiro. Odio decirlo pero tu fuerte voluntad y tu Stand te permitieron conservar tu consciencia, el poco alimento que recibiste evitó que te degradaras. Eso solo es la mitad de la explicación.

– Soy muy necio como para acabar como un estúpido zombie.

Hasta que ve algo bueno de su "problema", podría decir que derrotó a Dio al haberse impuesto y no acabar como un zombie.

– No te estaba halagando.

Le mira a los ojos, si fuera humano volvería a alimentarse de él. Esa juventud es apetecible. Los Joestar eran una patada en el culo pero no existía mayor tentación para él que ellos, incluso Jotaro que parecía un insípido conservaba esa exquisita vitalidad.

– Igual lo tomaré como un halago.

Si hay algo que la edad no pudo arrebatarle a Joseph Joestar es su vitalidad. Aun a su avanzada edad seguía comportándose como el joven que fue durante los 40s, su estado ahora refleja esa misma vitalidad. Otro rasgo que le define son sus ojos que bordan entre el verde y el azul, la misma mirada determinante que posee Jonathan y que ha sido heredada al resto de la familia junto con la marca de la estrella.

Le toma del brazo y tira de él; gustosamente le explica el resto al oído con ese tono de voz que parece un infame hechizo. Un siseo, suave, seductor; un veneno dulce y adictivo que deja a sus presas como los desea.

– La sangre es poderosa, Joseph, ¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando yo poseía el cuerpo de Jonathan, teníamos un vínculo, ese que te permitía espiarme como un maldito _voyeur_.

– Tu también nos espiabas, de alguna forma mandabas a tus asesinos detrás de nosotros.

– Me defendía ¿Porqué les ofende tanto que intentara defender mi vida? Yo no enfermé a Holy Joestar, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

Omite el detalle donde consideró mandar asesinos a acabar con ella o que pensó secuestrarla. No, esos son detalles innecesarios.

– Estabas usando el cuerpo de mi abuelo como un maldito traje, no íbamos a esperar las mejores intenciones de tu parte.

– ¡Claro! Olvidaba que soy el monstruo bajo la cama de los Joestar. Deberían agradecerme, sino fuera por mi, no tendrían un Stand.

Siendo sinceros, si. Dio había sido ese mismo monstruo durante todos esos años; un mal recuerdo que había regresado a... quien sabe exactamente a qué.

– Nadie pidió tener un Stand. Habría preferido que la familia tuviera una vida normal.

– ¿Normal? – Hasta se ríe de esa ridícula idea. – Los Joestar perdieron ese derecho cuando encontraron la máscara de piedra.

Y eso ni había sido su culpa pero el destino así fue escrito. La "_gravedad_" hizo que George Joestar y Dario Brando se encontraran, durante décadas su historia se fue hilando hasta llegar a ese punto.

Joseph nunca supo el cómo fue que la máscara de piedra llegó a manos de los Joestar. Todo ese tiempo creyó que había sido Dio que la había encontrado inicialmente.

– La sangre de los nuestros nos alimenta más que cualquier otra. Vas a volver a morder a Jotaro porque no encontrarás sangre más deliciosa que la suya y Jotaro se entregará a ti gustoso. Tal vez tenemos algún tipo de poder psíquico por supervivencia. Tal vez sólo somos criaturas muy obscenas. Cuando encontraba una presa interesante no la mataba al instante, bebía de ellos y buscaba _otros_ placeres en ellos, hasta que se desgastaban.

Por lo menos eso hacia antes de Jonathan. Aún recuerda esas frías noches en Cairo, sus amantes que no duraban más de una noche y otros más interesantes; solitarios, jóvenes y viriles.

Kakyoin sabe a la perfección eso.

Volver a morder a Jotaro, esa idea en si le parece obscena, pero la posibilidad que sea él mismo quien se ofrezca ya no suena tan mal. O tal vez sea así por la forma en la que Dio le susurra a su oido.

– Eso es retorcido... yo no podría hacer eso con Jotaro.

Sería muy ingenuo pensar que Dio se limitó a mirar, o acariciar su joven y hermoso rostro. No, Dio le acarició la espalda y el trasero, no halagaría su figura en ningún momento pero considerando que lo veía como un perro a un filete, Joseph podría darse una idea. Las nada buenas intenciones de Dio son tan claras como el agua. A Joseph no le gusta la mirada que le dirige, y quisiera que tampoco le gustara la caricia de esa maldita mano que baja de su espalda hacia su trasero.

– Pero lo hiciste con _él. _Si te pesa tanto sólo acaba con su vida, así que acabará la tentación. Sé como son ustedes, vas a pelear pero esto no es algo que se pueda ganar.

– Eso es algo que te gustaría, deshacerte de Jotaro de una vez por todas. – No va a dejarle avanzar mas. Atrapa su muñeca con su brazo mecánico. – No voy a matar a mi propio nieto.

Dio odia esa determinación Joestar que tanto ha frustrado sus planes. La detesta y al mismo tiempo despierta muchas cosas que lo asquean. Joseph es admirable y apetecible como Jonathan y por eso los odia.

_Y desea._

– Me atrapaste, este fue mi plan todo el tiempo, ¡De nuevo el ingenio Joestar frustra mis planes! – Aparta la mano apenas le agarra y de paso le da un empujón, Dio no es despreciado, es él quien desprecia a otros. – No lo hagas, la otra opción es que te sigas alimentando de él, al final ambas opciones llevan a la muerte.

Y parece que sin importar la decisión que tome Joseph, Jotaro sigue teniendo una condena de muerte provocada por él mismo. No sólo eso, teme que su sed por esa sangre en particular no sea sólo en Jotaro y acabe por extenderse contra los demás.

Rueda de la cama con el empuje, quedando al borde de esta; en ningún momento aparta la mirada de Dio.

– No me estas dejando muchas opciones.

– ¿Así que ahora quieres que el monstruo bajo la cama resuelva tus problemas?

– No, pero en vista que el monstruo decidió salir debajo de la cama y meterse hasta la sala de nuestro apartamento sin ser invitado, sería bueno que hiciera de su parte.

Dio deseaba que Joseph y Jotaro murieran y ese camino era perfecto. Joseph lo mataría y cuando Jotaro no estuviera sería fácil deshacerse de Joseph, quizá lo ayudaría a arrastrarse hacia el suicidio.

Con ese pensamiento en mente no supo ni porqué abrió la boca de nuevo.

– Sólo no bebas hasta matarlo, _inútil_. Estos cuerpos pueden arrastrarnos a ser animales sanguinarios, pero por lo menos yo me considero más que eso. Piensa en Jotaro un manjar que no puedes consumir diariamente Están esas estúpidas bolsas, ¿no? Sigue bebiendo de estas y cuando lo anheles demasiado solo ve a su lado. Personalmente, esperaría a que se me ofreciera pero a mi me gusta verlo humillado y dudo que seas capaz de usar nuestros _talentos_. En general eres bastante vulgar.

En el fondo Dio desea que Joseph fracase, que el hambre pueda más y termine matando a Jotaro. Pero conoce a los Joestar y las cosas nunca son así de fáciles con ellos.

Y, sorpresivamente, Dio hace de su parte con un consejo que nunca esperó escuchar de él.

Pensó que al probar la sangre fresca ya no podría aguantar esa tentación, le va a costar trabajo el estar cerca de Jotaro, pero es algo que por el bien de todos debe intentar.

– Hablando sobre esos talentos... – En verdad no quiere preguntar, pero la curiosidad le puede más. – ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Lo de anoche…

– ¿Qué méritos has hecho para que te enseñe a revivir a los muertos? – Una mejor pregunta seria ¿Para qué quiere saber eso Joseph?

– Te conté todo lo que sé sobre la máscara de piedra y los hombres del pilar. Es justo que también obtenga respuestas sobre como usar estas habilidades; en vista que ya no hay motivos para esconderme.

Debió suponer que tener ese tipo de respuestas no va a ser nada fácil.

– Además, no te he corrido del cuarto o de la cama _aún_. Seguro debe haber algo más que tú quieras saber.

– La información que me diste fue incipiente ya sea porque realmente no lo sabes y eres un inútil o porque no quieres decirme lo más importante, así que no fuiste de ayuda, además, ya te di suficiente información sobre tu _problemita_ con Jotaro.

– ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Ya no hay usuarios de Hamon, si eso es otra cosa que te preocupa. – Aunque la idea de enseñarles a Josuke y Jolyne se le ha cruzado por la cabeza.

– Tengo a The World. Los usuarios del Hamon son lo que menos me preocupa, pero ya que la historia de la máscara de piedra y la del Hamon están entrelazada, no se puede entender una sin la otra.

– ¿Entonces para qué tanto interés en esa máscara?

– Aun si tuviera un plan perverso que involucrara tu muerte y la de los tuyos, ¿Crees que te lo diría?

– Estoy seguro que aun tienes algún plan perverso que involucre mi muerte y posiblemente la de los demás. Eso, o el hacer de nuestras vidas una patada en el culo.

– Tengo planes para ti en este momento, Joseph, pero dudo que te desagraden. – Una pausa, le mira de arriba a abajo. – Quítate la ropa. **T****oda**.

Joseph se queda callado, pensando en sus escasas opciones. Se levanta de la cama, con los brazos cruzados -y bien marcados. No le gusta como le mira Dio, ni tampoco que le exija quitarse la ropa, pero... carajo. El conocimiento tiene un costo. Poco a poco, empieza quitándose la camisa y aventándosela en la cara.

– Que quede algo claro, Dio: _esto se queda entre nosotros._

Se desabrocha el cinturón, la ropa le queda mucho mas holgada tras haber recuperado su juventud.

– Entre nosotros, por supuesto. – Tira la camisa de Joseph al piso como si fuera un trapo sucio. – _T__odo_ lo que pase en esta habitación será nuestro pequeño secreto, Joseph.

No esperaba que aceptara y mucho menos tan rápido.

Esta **muy** complacido.

– Empieza a hablar, Dio. – Jala de su cinturón, tirándole como si fuera un látigo. Por si acaso, también se asegura de cerrar la puerta bajo seguro.

Esa ropa de anciano no lo favorece en nada pero bajo esta, Joseph era tan atractivo como Jonathan, con el plus de ese aire pícaro. Es muy diferente a Jonathan; él no es un peleador honorable como Jonathan. Todas sus hazañas las hizo con astucia y trampas, engañando a sus enemigos y usando su carisma a su favor.

A lo mejor, piensa Dio, si en lugar de Jonathan hubiera conocido a Joseph primero se habría hecho amigo de este; pese a toda esa idiotez y nobleza Joestar, Joseph no era un hombre santo.

– Revivir a los muerto ¿eh? – Se relame los labios. Maldito Joseph y su aire tan sensual. – Ser usuarios de Stand nos hace suceptibles a ver lo que esta "al otro lado" ¿crees en fantasmas, Joseph? Podemos atraer a lo que se han ido. Acercate, Joseph, quiero tocarte.

– Los he visto. – Se acerca hasta quedar a su lado al borde de la cama. El pantalón ya sin el cinturón le queda flojo; considera el comprar ropa nueva que refleje su apariencia actual. Recuerda el caso de Reimi, una chica de Morioh, una de las primeras víctima de Kira Yoshikage. – ¿Cómo es posible atraerlos?

Porque Joseph definitivamente no actúa como si estuviera castrado o fuera una monja como los otros dos Joestar. Dio gatea por la cama hasta él, pone una mano en su vientre y luego tira del pantalón con fuerza hasta hacerlo caer.

– No es el instructivo para programar la videocasetera. Practicaste el Hamon ¿No es así? Esto también debe practicarse. Cuando toco los cadáveres – va a tirar de su ropa interior ahora, no estará complacido hasta verlo totalmente desnudo, luego sube por su cuerpo tallando sus manos por su piel – percibo todos los espíritus que lo rodean. Sólo busco el correcto y lo llamo, pero no es algo que vas a aprender de la noche a la mañana, Joseph ¿A quién quieres revivir?

– Solo pediste que me quitara la ropa.

Cosa que él esta haciendo ahora. Su pantalon cae con facilidad y a este le sigue la ropa interior.

– Ajá ¿Y creíste que me iba a detener sólo con ver? Esa ingenuidad es más propia de Jonathan que tuya. Ya no somos humanos, Joseph, sólo mírate, ahora eres más como yo, ¿Qué tiene de malo matar el tiempo entre nosotros?

Quizá a Dio ya no le parece caer tan bajo estar con Joseph, no cuando el cuerpo de ese bastardo parece cincelado por los mismo ángeles.

Y tal vez un pequeño desliz con él no sea tan malo; en verdad espera que esto no salga de la habitación. Odia admitirlo pero Dio tiene la razón, tienen más en común de lo que le gustaría.

Ahora se encuentra completamente desnudo frente al muy bastardo, todo por preguntar sobre algo que aun no está del todo seguro si quiere o no hacerlo.

– Caesar... –Responde resignado y niega con la cabeza. No debería ser tan abierto con Dio, pero hay algo en él que le obliga a serlo, tal vez sea la cercanía o ese enfermizo lazo que los une por la sangre. – Lo conocí aquí cuando pasó todo este asunto de la máscara.

– Los Joestar son una maldición para otros, me sorprende que la gente no huya de ustedes .

Un beso en el cuello de Joseph, otro en su barbilla, sus labios suelen estar pintados pero luego de anoche, apenas y queda de su labial verde.

– Pobrecillo Joseph, llorando por su viejo amante. Debe ser huesos y polvo hoy en día pero podemos arrancarle cualquier cosa a la muerte.

Podría ofrecerse a ayudarle y así ganarse a Joseph pero no lo considera tan ingenuo, prefiere verlo intentar y fracasar, luego verlo arrastrarse hacia él para pedirle ayuda.

También podría contarle de cómo aprendió a hacerlo, contarle que practicó primero con animales muerto, cadáveres frescos, podría hablarle de todos sus enfermizos experimentos que le permitieron medir hasta dónde llegaban sus habilidades pero sólo Pucci ha sido privilegiado oyendo esas historias, ni a Jonathan le contaría.

No aprecia las burlas de Dio, pero los besos lo compensan de forma muy retorcida. El muy bastardo sabe como atraer a otros bajo sus encantos. Son criaturas profanas, creadas bajo el invento de otro monstruo con aspiraciones divinas.

No quiere pensar en el parentesco que comparte con Dio, le es mejor enfocarse en esos labios malditos que recorren su juvenil piel.

– Vas a necesitar de mi hijo, y yo no se si sus..."talentos" sean tan grandes. Lleva algo que le perteneció, algo que los una y aún más importante… – Otro jalón de brazo con la fuerza suficiente para tumbarlo en la cama y sentarse sobre él. – No le digas a nadie que fui tan considerado contigo.

– Los huesos se pueden reparar... – Para eso piensa usar a Josuke, cree que él podría reparar los destrozados restos de Caesar.

Joseph está desnudo, su ropa yace al pie de la cama, lo único que trae consigo ahora es un viejo collar con una joya.

– ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo? – No puede ser con el Stand de Giorno porque apenas le conocen, Hermit Purple no puede, tampoco Star Platinum o Hierophant Green. – ..el otro chico, Su stand puede hacerlo ¿Cierto?

No debió de hablar de mas, con eso acaba de echar de cabeza la habilidad de Crazy Diamond. Pero siendo objetivos, eso no hacia mucha diferencia, Josuke estaría en desventaja ante Dio y The World.

– Ese otro chico es mi hijo.

Dio hace cuentas mentalmente, Joseph ya no era un jovencito cuando engendró a ese muchacho, se ríe, de saber que aún era capaz de desempeñarse así, tal vez no habría sido tan agresivo con él desde el inicio.

Tiene que levantarse un momento sobre la cama para quitarse el resto de su ropa, procurando en el proceso sobar con el pie la bien dotada entrepierna de Joseph. Desde su posición, tiene una _muy_ buena vista de Dio quitándose la ropa, y con eso junto a la sobada que tiene su polla, es de esperarse que esta reaccione.

Carajo, no recuerda la última vez que tuvo sexo, o que se le haya podido parar. Hasta empieza a ver lo bueno de su condición.

– Háblame de tu amante muerto, Joseph ¿se ponía sobre ti? Los hombres italianos son muy apasionados.

Así vuelve a sentarse, su polla frente a los ojos de Joseph, su culo sobre este y sus manos sobre su pecho, juega a pellizcar uno de sus pezones mientras le observa. Maldito Joestar perfectos en tantos sentidos.

Sea lo que sea que haga le gusta estar arriba.

Curioso e incapaz de dejar de molestarlo sigue hablando mientras es su culo quien se encargaría de atender la polla de Joseph y si se le ocurre callar es para sacar la lengua y recorrer sus perfectas tetas masculinas.

– Caesar no fue mi amante... – No alcanzó a serlo, pero sabía que sentía algo por él. – Nosotros nunca... nunca llegamos a nada de eso.

Pasó cerca de un mes a su lado, entrenando bajo la tutela de su madre, Lisa Lisa. Él tenía los días contados por el veneno de los hombres del pilar y Caesar buscaba vengar a sus ancestros que cayeron por consecuencia de la máscara y sus creadores.

Siente el peso una vez más sobre él, esas nalgas perfectas sobre su polla, sus odiosas manos sobre su pecho como si fuera un jodido gato que está a nada de usarlo como su afilador de garras personal.

Jodido Dio, ¿quien le dió el derecho a ser tan hermoso?

– Pero querías, es tan típico de ustedes seguir esas reglas mundanas.

Sus labios de deslizan por su pecho, sus colmillos se entierran alrededor de sus pezones; la sangre de otros vampiros no les produce ningún placer y las marcas sanarán pronto, pero eso no evita que podrá jactarse de haber mordido a Joseph Joestar y con suerte sacarle algún gemido.

Ya podía jactarse de ponérsela dura.

– En mis tiempos esto nos habría llevado a prisión, pero eso jamás me detuvo. – Los besos siguen por su vientre. Cada odioso músculo es delineado por su lengua hasta llegar a su ombligo. Joseph era ese tipo de hombres que debe explorarse a consciencia. Admite mentalmente que es justo lo que quiere hacer con Jonathan.

Y ni tan lejano está eso, aun en esos tiempos habían lugares donde ver a dos hombres juntos no era muy bien visto. Quiere pensar que con el cambio de milenio eso también cambiará. Afortunadamente tiene el tiempo de sobra para ver eso.

– No me recuerdes que tan anciano eres. – Sus manos se aventuran a jalar de esas rubias hebras. Las uñas de Dio dejan sus marcas, abriéndole la piel brevemente antes que se regenere. Esos colmillos no deberían de sentirse tan bien pero lo hacen.

Joseph por mas necio que sea, se le sale un gemido. Su polla se ha endurecido por completo, solo quiere que, cual sea el plan "maligno" de Dio que lo haga de una jodida vez.

– ¿Cómo era Caesar? ¿Qué tipo de hombre fue?

Si le preguntan dirá que nada de eso le interesa pero lo hace, disfruta conversando con Joseph y por supuesto seguir bajando por su cuerpo. Muerde el muslo derecho, lame sus testículos con total fascinación, aspira con fuerza el aroma almizclado de su miembro.

– Caesar... – Hace memoria de esos tiempos tan lejanos. Su cara se sonroja, de estar vivo estaría incluso sudando. – Él era... era un buen hombre. Honorable, pero muy impulsivo...

La siguiente mordida en su muslo le saca del recuerdo y la culpa; Joseph se sobresalta y regresa su atención a Dio y a sus lascivos actos.

Esa impulsividad fue la causante de su trágica muerte. Aun después de tanto tiempo, Joseph aun no se ha perdonado por la última pelea que tuvieron.

– Entonces tú y él eran muy parecidos. – Porque Joseph no le parece muy sensato.

– Eramos jóvenes y teníamos el tiempo sobre nosotros.

Dio le pela los dientes cuando le jala del cabello, a pesar de su noble labor de lamerle las bolas a Joseph Joestar y masturbarle con la mano le esta escuchando muy atentamente.

– Los Joestar nunca me decepcionan, la naturaleza fue tan generosa con ustedes, no se lo merecen.

– Así que de ahí viene esa obsesión con nosotros.

– No inicié una guerra con ustedes solo por sus genitales.

Y podría explicarle, a lo mejor hasta sentiría cierto alivio al contarle su doloroso pasado, siempre imaginó teniendo esa conversación con Jonathan pero la sensación de humillación siempre lo detuvo.

Joseph no pregunta los motivos de Dio, la única versión de la historia que conoce es aquella que Erina le había contado. Tal vez le pregunte en otro momento para escuchar la otra versión.

Por supuesto no le explicó nada a Joseph. Decidió que meterse su verga completa a la boca era más inteligente; iba a mamarle hasta que se volviera loco, aunque no quería tragarse la corrida de Joseph. No en esta ocasión por lo menos, lo dejaría duro y húmedo, perfecto para su propio placer.

No estaba aquí para complacerlo, se dice a si mismo; todo esto era para su propio placer.

Porque ahora Dio no puede hablar teniendo su verga bien metida en la boca. Ah, joder, el roce de esos colmillos es exquisito, Joseph suelta otro gemido y empuja la cadera.

Quien sabe, tal vez se llegue a la paz entre la familia y Dio con eso. Tal vez Joseph considere cooperar con él.

Una buena cogida por el apoyo de Joseph Joestar, Dio olvida que se atrapan más moscas con miel que con hiel. Como con Jonathan, si se hubiera portado diferente, si desde un inicio hubiera sido el niño bueno que se esperaba, todo hubiera sido suyo, incluyendo Jonathan.

Ver a Dio mamándosela es... ciertamente es _algo_. Algo que en toda su maldita vida se le cruzó por la cabeza. Sin embargo, ahí está ahora; gimiendo de placer con la mirada fija en esos crueles ojos que le observan de vuelta.

Ah, pero que curiosas vueltas da la vida, ¿no lo creen?

Sonrosado y jadeante, Joseph no sabe si va a durar más tiempo, o si Dio planea dejarle ahí con el pito duro. Eso sería muy cruel, pero viniendo de él no le extrañaría.

Hay un ruido bastante obsceno y húmedo que se produce entre la boca de Dio y la polla de Joseph. Dio lo mira de soslayo con sus perversos ojos carmesí, la ventaja de no necesitar respirar es que puede mantener aquel vaivén un buen rato.

Al sacar la dura verga de Joseph de su boca, la saliva de Dio les unía.

– Ni creas que te dejaré estar arriba, que te quede claro que este momento yo mando, Joseph.

– ¿Parece que me voy a mover de aqui?

No, de hecho le gusta tener ese panorama frente suyo, tener a ese bastardo montándole.

Dio regresa a su posición inicial: sentado sobre él, con el pene húmedo entre sus nalgas. Dio toma las manos de Joseph y las dirige hacia su cadera. Quería que le tocara pero no se sentía preparado para pedirle abiertamente sus caricias; eso le parecía más obsceno que chuparle la verga.

Y Joseph que Dio guie sus manos a su cadera, le sostiene y le acaricia, le clava sus propias uñas y dirige sus manos para masturbarle.

No es la primera vez que Dio hace eso. Lo hizo muchas veces por placer o para obtener algún beneficio en su juventud. Después de convertirse, ninguno de sus amantes lo tocó de esa forma.

Tampoco le iba a decir a Joseph que era el primero luego de tanto tiempo. Prefiere de nuevo hablar con acciones, dirigiendo esa polla dentro de su apretado culo. El dolor no es un problema y en un solo y fuerte movimiento termina por meterla por completo.

Joseph vería por primera vez a Dio gemir de placer.

– Más te vale aguantar… – Amenazó, tal vez no sonaba tan temible en ese momento con el cuerpo tembloroso y su voz jadeante.

Su polla acaba aprisionada entre las nalgas del rubio, incrustándose de un sólo sentón. Joseph se arquea y da otro obsceno gemido culposo.

– Parece que no has follado en mucho tiempo.

Cosa que puede decir de él mismo Por fortuna eso tiene solución y la encuentra mientras monta a Joseph.

– ¿Te has mordido la lengua...?

No recuerda la última vez que tuvo sexo. Sabe que fue hace más de... _mucho tiempo._ Demasiado para su gusto. Joseph no lo admitirá (por ahora), pero esta es su primera vez con un hombre.

– Eso quisieras.

Dio siempre manejó la etiqueta de su época a la perfección, todo un caballero aunque en el fondo no lo fuera, esas cosas por supuesto no tienen cabida ahí en ese momento. Si, se trata de Joseph Joestar, si, le preferiría muerto como a toda su estirpe y si, su enorme polla lo pone como loco.

Se guarda un rato el orgullo para gemir con cada sentón que da sobre Joseph, que ofensa pensar que le gusta que le toque ¿Qué pensará Joseph mientras le masturba? Realmente los dos están perdiendo, o ganando, bastante ahí.

Dio se inclina para besarle, porque esa "fea" boca le llama. Ese beso estará muy lejos del que le dio a Jonathan. Le gusta imponerse ante sus amantes y espera que Joseph peleé, no es un hombre que se rinda fácil.

Para deleite de Dio, Joseph demuestra que a pesar de su edad, no ha olvidado como dar un buen beso. Es un amante exigente, al beso le acompaña con mordidas, le jala del cabello y encaja sus uñas en su espalda.

Joseph Joestar no es un caballero, no como Jonathan. Tampoco es honrado, se lo demuestra a Dio con la forma en que mueve su cadera al compás de los sentones, dejando que la fricción entre sus cuerpos haga lo que hasta hace un momento sus manos estaban haciendo con su polla.

Dio tendrá que aprender a vivir en un mundo donde en verdad ha gozado siendo cogido por Joseph Joestar. Al igual que Dio, Joseph debe de lidiar con el hecho que acaba de coger con el sujeto que intentó matarlos hace mas de diez años; mismo sujeto que por su sangre ahora es un vampiro.

Y si, ese mismo Dio cuyos sentones le están volviendo loco. Cuyos besos le roban el aliento que mantiene más por costumbre que por necesidad.

No, corrección: _él_ se esta follando a Joseph, _no al revés._ Aún si es su polla la que esta dentro de su culo y cada vez que se mueve golpea exquisitamente su interior. Luego de besos que dejarían sin aliento a un ser humano, separa sus bocas, un hilo de saliva les une; sus cuerpos no sudan pero aún pueden compartir otros fluidos.

– La tienes tan grande, ¿Lo había hecho con otro hombre? Apuesto a que no. – Los chupetones que iría dejando por su cuello desaparecían en nada, no habría constancia alguna de lo que hicieron que otros pudieran ver. Dio muerde su oreja, la lame, le gime como un descarado al oído.

– No... es la primera vez que estoy con un hombre. – Responde entre jadeos. Agradece mentalmente que no vaya a quedar ninguna marca que pueda incriminarlo.

No cree poder aguantar mas. Sus garras se entierran en la espalda de Dio, sus colmillos se clavan en su hombro izquierdo, siente el orgasmo próximo.

– ¡Que honor! ¡Soy el primer hombre de Joseph Joestar!

Sonaría más burlón sino soltara tremendo gemido poco después.

Dio grita su nombre, ha de abrazarle y despojado de todo atisbo de rabia y entregado solo al clímax, invoca su nombre demostrando un genuino deseo por él.

¡El muy bastardo se ha atrevido a morderle! Y él termina por disfrutarlo. Hasta le gustaría ser humano para sentir como toma su sangre. Se ha de desquitar enterrando las uñas en su pecho y antes de que lo imagine se esta corriendo entre ambos cuerpos.

Se ha movido con vehemencia y acaba por retorcerse del mas puro y sucio placer que solo puede dar acostarse con su enemigo.

Joseph le reclamaría por la burla, pero prefiere darle otra mordida para callar sus propios gemidos. Se corre en su interior, como no lo había hecho en mucho, _mucho_ tiempo. Ahora ambos están manchados, es la única evidencia que hay en sus cuerpos sobre lo ocurrido.

Le gusta escuchar su nombre, aun si es de Dio de quien proviene tal clamor. Se quita toda pena, pasa la lengua por donde acaba de morder para ir por su cuello, dejandole otra mordida.

Tal vez esta no sea primera y última vez.

Dio se estremece con la segunda mordida, tan placentera como sentir la maldita corrida de Joseph llenándole.

El aroma va a delatarlos, tienen olfatos muy sensibles.

Ha sido la mejor cogida en décadas, tal vez la mejor de su (no)vida. La costumbre de Dio es despachar al amante en turno luego del acto, patear a Joseph fuera de la cama sería lo justo, pero sus cuerpos aún están tibios y la compañía de Joseph no es tan molesta como imaginó.

Aun si a Dio se le ocurriera el patearlo, Joseph alegaría que esa sigue siendo su habitación. Y Dio le diría que esa es la casa de su hijo, por lo tanto es como su casa y puede patearlo de la cama si le viene en gana.

Pero en bien de la paz, nada de eso sucedió. Ambos se encuentran ahora recostados uno a lado de otro, manchados y satisfechos por lo que ha sido una cogida inolvidable.

– Muerdes a tu nieto y duermes con el enemigo, eres una vergüenza para los Joestar. – Rueda a su lado, aún si le hubiera gustado quedarse encima otro rato, se conforma con acomodar su cabeza junto a su hombro. Desearía que Jonathan fuera como tú.

– Jonathan parece demasiado bueno como para hacer eso... pensé que ustedes dos ya tenían algo. – Porque no ve otro motivo para que Jonathan permaneciera tanto tiempo a lado de él.

– Lo que Jonathan y yo tenemos… no tengo idea de que es precisamente. He concluido que lo que nos une es el fatídico destino y los sentimientos que compartimos están entre el desprecio absoluto y la resignación ante la inevitable necesidad de estar juntos. Hice cosas muy obscenas con el cuerpo de Jonathan pero en estos años viviendo juntos sólo nos hemos besado una vez. Así que si imaginaste que es era mi amante, no lo es.

– Creeme que no es algo que hubiese querido imaginar.

– Cuando conocí a Jonathan era como un ave en una jaula de oro. La mansión Joestar estaba a unas tres horas de Liverpool, la finca más cercana era la de los Pendleton, pero eran otros tiempos. Aun si Erina y Jonathan se llevaban bien, una señorita de buena familia no podía estar a solas con un jovencito, por supuesto también estaban los hijos de los sirvientes de la mansión. Pese a lo amable que era George Joestar, hablamos de siglos de diferencias sociales que no se pueden sortear. Así que cuando llegué a su vida prácticamente éramos nosotros dos.

Parece inquieto en la cama, tal vez porque se debate si hacerlo o no, al final termina abrazando a Joseph.

– Ya debes haber oído de todas las cosas horribles que le hice; como lo del maldito perro o el beso que le di a Erina a la fuerza. Pero tal vez no has oído de que estudiábamos, desayunábamos, comíamos y cenábamos juntos. Cuando nuestro padre partía estábamos sólo nosotros en esa enorme mansión. Pasamos Navidad solos – el recuerdo le saca una risa. – Me levantaba antes de que Jonathan lo hiciera y ocultaba sus regalos, admito que disfrutaba viéndole llorar. Nos enfermamos de varicela al mismo tiempo y pasamos dos semanas durmiendo juntos, aislados del resto para no contagiar a nadie, Jonathan me pateaba por las noches y yo lo tiraba de la cama para que aprendiera su lugar. _"__Q__uédate ahí como un perro y muérete"_, le decía; pero a media noche bajaba y me acostaba a su lado, él me abrazaba y yo me acurrucaba a su lado ¿Porqué lo hacía? No lo se, aún no lo se.

¿Porqué le contaba todo eso a Joseph? tampoco lo sabía, era más fácil explicar porqué se lo había cogido o lo volvería a hacer en el futuro.

– Escuché lo del perro y lo del beso. Al parecer habían muchas cosas que la abuela Erina no me contó sobre ustedes. Como el hecho que ella fue quien los metió en ese ataúd, para empezar. En realidad nunca imaginé que su infancia juntos era así... es extraño, toda mi vida he tenido una imagen muy diferente de ustedes dos.

Aunque bien, Erina no era una santa. Le había ocultado la verdad sobre su madre durante muchos años. ¿Qué otros secretos se habrá llevado a la tumba?

Y así es como el monstruo debajo de la cama salió de su escondite, subió a la cama, le dio la mejor cogida de su vida y ahora le está abrazando y contando parte de su historia.

Que vueltas da la vida, ¿no lo creen así?

Tal vez muchas vidas se habrían salvado de saberse la historia completa.

– Debiste escuchar muchas cosas terribles de mi, todas son ciertas. Lo que le hice a Jonathan, a mi padre biológico, a nuestro padre; lo que hice al convertirme. No me arrepiento de nada – mentira, tiene sus arrepentimientos pero eso es algo que no va a confesarle a Joseph. – Creíste que sólo éramos dos antagonistas: el bien y el mal encarnados. Lo fuimos, pero también fuimos hermanos.

Dio hace una pausa, levanta la mirada para verle, ve a Jonathan a través de él. Es molesto, así que solo se enfoca en las diferencias entre ellos. Le jala del brazo una vez más. Exige ser abrazado, como un gato malcriado en busca de atención. Le alivia que Joseph no hablará de ello, por eso se siente con tanta libertad, ni siquiera puede hablar de lo que le ha dicho porque tendría que explicar cómo obtuvo esa información.

Lo tiene contra su pecho, es raro pero agradable, frota su nariz contra su cabello y aspira su aroma, el bastardo huele tan bien.

– A mi también me cuesta aceptarlo. No sé que pensaba esa mujer al salvarme, tal vez no creía que fuera a sobrevivir. Ni yo, ni ella, ni la bebé que había salvado. Quizá pensó que todos íbamos a morir e hizo un último acto piadoso. Erina fue quien me venció. No fue Jonathan, ni ese hombre Zeppeli… tampoco me vencieron ustedes, fue tu hija.

– Tal vez ni ella lo sabía.

Es una conversación que no va a salir de aquella habitación, tal vez es por eso que Dio siente tanta confianza en contarle todos esos detalles privados. No es que Joseph planee aprovecharse de eso, de todas formas le parece intrigante el saber los detalles que durante toda su vida ignoró.

– Esa bebé que salvó del barco era mi madre. Pero quien en verdad me crió fueron Erina y Robert. Erina estaba embarazada en ese entonces, al final su hijo como esa bebé se casaron; mi padre murió poco después de la primera guerra mundial y mi madre tuvo que fingir su muerte y asumir otra identidad aquí en Italia. Se dedicó a entrenar usuarios de Hamon. Ella murió hace unos años.

Dio no sabía nada de lo que Joseph le estaba contando, asumió que Erina estaba embarazada pero nunca iba a imaginarse que esa bebé contribuyó a la estirpe Joestar o que incluso se volvió una maestra del Hamon.

También ahora entiende porque no supo nada del hijo de Jonathan, por más que haya investigado al respecto.

– Erina debe estar muy decepcionada de haber criado a alguien que tuvo el descaro de follarse al enemigo de su familia. Siempre pensé que Speedwagon era un simplón que sólo sabía seguir a Jonathan, pero admito que me equivoqué. Hizo una interesante fortuna de la que no dudo han abusado.

– Erina ya no está aquí para decepcionarse. – No quiere pensar en cómo sería si pudiera verlo. – Robert fue un buen hombre, Jonathan cambió su vida para bien. Como agradecimiento a esto su fortuna y recursos siguen a disposición de la familia... estoy seguro que él amaba a Jonathan como algo más que un amigo.

– Sólo un hombre enamorado sería tan idiota para seguir a un necio como Jonathan, puedes estar seguro que Jonathan no se dio cuenta.

Porque sólo tenía ojos para Erina. No para Robert, ni mucho menos para él.

Estúpido JoJo.

– No puedo creer que Jonathan sea tan denso como para no haberlo notado...

Aunque por lo que ha visto de Jonathan, tal vez si sea en verdad así de denso. Incluso compadece a Dio un poco. A Dio no le habría gustado ser compadecido pero era verdad, prefiere encontrar consuelo en Joseph.

– ¿Porqué tu madre fingió su muerte? ¿Tiene que ver con la máscara de piedra? ¿los hombres del pilar? Asumo que ella te enseñó a usar el Hamon y sospecho que no vas a querer decirme toda la verdad. Está bien, hemos hablamos demasiado y lo he disfrutado. Ahora quiero dormir, no podemos salir hasta que el sol se oculte…

– Tal vez te cuente el resto de la historia la próxima vez...

Si es que hay una próxima vez. ¿Acaso acaba de insinuar que quiere una próxima vez? En fin, se siente relajado, suficiente para cerrar los ojos sin moverse de su posición. Siente a Dio restregando su cara contra su cabello. También percibe su aroma, no lo encuentra desagradable. Su presencia le hace sentir cierta paz, o tal vez sea aun la sensación post-coito.

– ¿Próxima vez? ¿Quién dice que habrá una próxima vez? – La habría, Dio no va a hacer a un lado a un amante tan fascinante como Joseph; le enseñará a hacer cosas muy sucias y quizá sigan platicando, es un hombre listo, y un anciano como él, a los viejos como ellos les gusta hablar del pasado.

Joseph ya no le contesta. Tiene la certeza que eso va a repetirse y eso no le molesta en lo absoluto. Dio, a pesar de lo odioso que puede ser, le resulta interesante y puede aprender varias cosas de él.

¿Quién diría que un día Dio se sentiría lo suficientemente cómodo para quedarse bien dormido en brazos de Joseph? Si, si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias habrían sido en verdad muy buenos amigos.

¿Qué pasará cuando los descubran?


	21. Chapter 21

Jonathan deja ir a Mista. Se le ha ido el sueño, así que permanecerá echado en la habitación. Por un momento se le ocurre buscar a Dio, pero lo desecha a favor de darle un poco de privacidad.

Mista por su parte cree que es buen momento de ir a despertar al resto de los habitantes de la casa. Se pasa primero por la habitación donde Bruno y Leone descansan.

Se asoma por la puerta, dejando que un poco de la luz del pasillo se filtre iluminando al par.

Bucciarati duerme sin ropa, pero hecho un ovillo entre las sábanas frescas y los brazos de Abbacchio. Abbacchio duerme abrazando a Bucciarati, lleva una bata blanca encima que se ha puesto luego de bañarse. La luz le despierta y a Mista lo recibe arrojándole la lámpara de la mesita de noche que de puro milagro esquiva; esta se estrella contra la pared.

Abbacchio intenta conciliar el sueño de nuevo, después de todo, tiene lo más valioso de su no-vida entre sus brazos.

Mista decide salir salir de ahí andes que Leone decida usar alguna otra cosa como proyectil. Espera tener más suerte con Narancia. Con el decidiría tocar la puerta primero.

– ¡No me vayas a arrojar nada, Narancia!

La puerta del cuarto de Narancia se abre por si sola, la habitación se encuentra totalmente a oscuras, pero la entrada está libre para Mista.

Narancia se encuentra oculto detrás de la puerta, prácticamente colgado del techo; reconoce el olor de Mista, sabía que estaba cerca aún antes de que tocara la puerta. Espera a que entre para jugarle una broma.

– ¿Narancia? Oye ¿Estas despierto?

Entra con cierta duda a la habitación, parece vacía, aunque a oscuras no es que alcance a ver demasiado. La puerta se cierra y Mista pega un brinco, esta a nada de sacar su alma antes de que el verdadero susto le caiga de encima.

– Abbacchio esta de mal humor, casi me parte la cabeza ¿Tienes hambre? Quiero comer pero no quiero hacerlo sólo, conseguí varias bolsas de… – Al llegar al pie de la cama, se da cuenta que está vacía. – ¿Narancia?

Narancia camina por el techo, lo mas silencioso que puede hasta quedar sobre Mista, detrás suyo. Espera el momento perfecto para tirarse sobre él.

– ¿Qué cosa decías de la comida?

Un grito poco viril y aterrado se deja escuchar por toda la casa, seguida de una grosería que sin duda se la había aprendido a Fugo.

– ¡Narancia, casi me matas del susto! ¡Cómo se te ocurre! ¡¿Cómo trepaste al techo?!

Y al grito poco varonil de Mista le sigue la escandalosa risotada de Narancia.

– ¡Debiste ver tu cara! – Grita entre risas. – ¡Se te fue el color de la cara!

Se hace a un lado, para ir a encender las luces. Se ve mucho mejor que la noche anterior, ha sido quien más sangre había consumido del grupo y eso se ve reflejado en su físico.

– ¡CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO, A LA PRÓXIMA TE VOY A DISPARAR! – Gesticula muy enojado, sacando su arma. Sin duda lo llena de felicidad verlo con "vida" de nuevo como al resto pero quizá deberían de poner algunas reglas de lo que los vampiros pueden o no hacer.

Casi al instante Abbacchio entra a la habitación, tan enojado como hace unos momentos atrás.

– ¡DEJEN DE HACER RUIDO, BRUNO ESTA INTENTANDO DORMIR EN LA OTRA HABITACIÓN!

Aunque él también esta gritando.

Ni las amenazas de Mista, ni los gritos de Abbacchio hacen que Narancia deje de partirse de la risa.

Y entre todo ese griterío, Bruno no tarda en llegar a la habitación, cubierto por las sabanas que lleva arrastrando.

– ¿Porqué gritan tanto? Es muy temprano para esto. Leone, no es necesario gritar.

– ¿Ya ven lo que provocaron? ¡Despertaron a Bruno!

– ¡No fue mi culpa, Narancia fue que me asustó! – Acusa con Bucciarati. – ¡Se colgó de la pared y me cayó encima, luego Abbacchio entró gritando!

– ¿Se colgó... – bosteza, haciendo notar sus colmillos – del techo? ¿Podemos hacer eso?

– ¡Si! ¡Hubieran visto a Mista! ¡Casi le da un infarto!

– ¡No es gracioso, Narancia! Ahora podrían estar velándome ¿Qué le dirían a Giorno, eh?

– Si nos trajo a la vida también podría traerte a ti ¿No? Y hablando de ese crío ¿Dónde esta?

Mista bufa, no le atrae mucho la idea de morir en un futuro cercano, aún sabiendo que Giorno podría _arreglar_ ese ''inconveniente''.

– Giorno y Fugo salieron a arreglar algunos asuntos. Yo estoy a cargo de cuidar de ustedes.

– Abbacchio tiene razón, si te mueres te puede regresar. ¡Creo que podriamos morderte y no habría problema!

No es que Mista no confíe en sus amigos, sólo no confía en sus apetitos. Discretamente da un paso hacia atrás; no le gustaría que Giorno regresara a casa para encontrarlo desangrado.

– Narancia, no nos vamos a comer a Mista. – A Bruno no se le escapa el sutil retroceso del pistolero. – Además, él está a cargo mientras Giorno no esté aquí.

– Creo que tú harías un mejor trabajo del que yo hago Bucciarati, cuando Giorno vuelva tenemos que hablar de la organización, ustedes no pueden salir de día pero eso no tiene porqué cambiar las cosas, todos luchamos por esto.

– Hablaremos con Giorno sobre esto. – Las sábanas se le están deslizando, así que para evitar algún "accidente" se la amarra en la cintura. – Hasta entonces tu continuas al mando. Giorno te ha dejado a cargo porque confía en ti y eso debe ser por una buena razón.

– Tal vez la razón es que no había nadie más disponible. Es decir, aún está esta Polnareff pero él no tiene pulgares… ni manos. Tengo ventaja en ese sentido. Hago lo mejor que puedo, Bucciarati pero ustedes nos hacían falta.

Hay muchas cosas por las que necesitaban una reunión, demasiado por discutir referente a la organización y cuáles serán sus nuevos puestos. Leone hace una mueca, no va a acostumbrarse a tener que llamar a ese mocoso _Don._

–¿Qué más podemos hacer, Narancia?

El menor hace un puchero, no dice más y mejor se trepa a la pared, quedando colgado de espaldas en el techo.

– Esto es lo único que he logrado hacer hasta ahora.

– ¿No has notado como tu vista o el olfato mejoraron? También me siento bastante fuerte. – Y hambriento pero no va aceptar frente a Bruno que tampoco le parece mala idea morder a Mista.

– Puedo ver con claridad aun si no hay luz. – Se siente con mucha más energía que la que ha tenido antes. – Y podía oler a Mista aun antes que entrara a la habitación.

– ¿Porqué todos hablan de mi aroma? – El susodicho frunce el ceño, casualmente levanta un brazo para olerse la axila. – ¡No huelo tan mal! Además, Abbacchio huele peor que yo ahora.

– Eso es porque estuve enterrado por al parecer un año ¿Cuál es tu pretexto?

– Narancia y Bucciarati no huelen así.

– Dejando el aroma de Abbacchio y de Mista a un lado––

Ahora, al unisono, Mista y Abbacchio reclamaron que ninguno de los dos olía feo. Ambos mienten y lo saben. Es tan cómico el ver al par reclamando por algo tan trivial como su olor corporal.

Bruno prefiere no continuar con el tema, porque no va a admitir que si, Leone apesta y no sabe si eso va a ser permanente o no.

– En vista que nada se ha derrumbado, puedo ver que has hecho las cosas bien hasta ahora.

– Viniendo de ti eso significa mucho para mi, Bucciarati. Tú nos enseñaste todo en este mundo, nos cuidaste como un padre, incluso a Abbacchio a pesar de ser un amargado–– Siente un nudo en la garganta, le ha ganado el sentimiento. Carraspea y voltea hacia la puerta, tallándose los ojos como si algo le molestara. – Ya que todos están despiertos, ¿Porqué no comemos juntos? Como antes.

Mista le provoca ternura; Bruno no se arrepiente de haberle sacado del agujero donde estaba, ni a Mista ni a ninguno de ellos.

– Por supuesto, sólo dame unos minutos para no acompañarlos vestido sólo con una sábana.

– Yo no tengo problema con tu vestimenta, Bruno. – En realidad preferiría que Bruno no llevase nada encima.

– Sospecho que no, pero no es el mejor atuendo para esto. – Toma de la mano a Leone para ir de regreso a su habitación.

Bruno y Leone se adelantan, dejando a Mista y Narancia a solas yendo hacia la cocina.

– Vamos a poner la mesa, Narancia ¡Y ya no vuelvas a hacerme bromas o le diré a Fugo!

– ¡No seas aburrido, Mista! Solo fue una pequeña broma.

Momentos después, se escucha un estruendo, seguido por una queja y los lloriqueos de Cinque. Narancia le ha dado un ''ligero'' empujón a Mista, sin considerar la fuerza que ahora posee.

Para entonces Leone y Bruno están en la habitación.

Es un poco aterrador que aún conserven la ropa de todos; ha pasado un año entero. Quizá esos niños eran muy sentimentales o el plan de Giorno siempre fue ese.

Al igual que Abbacchio, a Bruno le extraña que sus cosas se hayan quedado tal y como estaban en la casa de seguridad. Se toma nota mental de preguntarle a Giorno el porqué. Leone no sabe que pensar.

– Sino se me quita este olor lo voy a matar.

Apenas han llegado, Abbacchio deja caer su bata y le jala muy mañosamente la sabana a Bruno, luego va a sacar la ropa de ambos.

Bruno se cruza de brazos, mirando fijamente a Abbacchio; a pesar de su muerte no le ve ninguna cicatriz, al igual que en su propio cuerpo.

– Entonces admites que apestas.

– Tal vez y si me abandonas por eso, voy a tener una plática muy seria con Giorno.

– Abandonarte nunca ha estado en mis planes y eso no va a cambiar aun si apestas. – Sacude la cabeza y le dedica una sonrisa amorosa. Con olor o no, se acerca para abrazarle por la espalda. Recarga la frente contra su espalda, le había extrañado demasiado.

Abbacchio piensa que volvió a la vida enojado y lo primero que hizo fue atacar a Giorno, ahora que lo piensa tal vez como con lo de la orina, quizá se excedió un poco. Vivir "para siempre" con Bruno era perfecto para él. Eso no significa que vaya a disculparse con ese niñato.

– Me alegra que estes aquí, Leone…

– Me alegra estar vivo para tener una segunda oportunidad a tu lado. Me había conformado con morir por tu causa, estaba feliz dando mi vida por ti.

Por más serio que quiera mostrarse ante los demás, con Bruno no puede verse molesto. Toma sus manos para besarlas, son tan suaves como recuerda.

– No se dónde estuvimos este año; si fuimos al cielo o al infierno o si nos reencontrarmos.

–- No importa donde hayamos estado, si no donde estamos. Parece que el tiempo no será algo que nos falte de ahora en adelante.

– Mi ultimo recuerdo… estaba junto al mar. Unos niños estaban jugando cerca, su balón se atoró en una rama muy alta y fui a ayudarles. – Suelta sus manos para agarrarse el vientre recordando como aquel Stand lo atravesó con su golpe. – El jefe se escondía entre ellos, todo pasó tan rápido ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera mezclado con esos niños? Traté de retener en mi mente su rostro pero no podía pensar en nada más que en ti, Bruno… – se gira para verle. – Moriste... pensé que aunque yo muriera tu seguirías aquí. Fallé ¿No es así?

Encarándole, ahora sus manos le sostienen del rostro con el mismo cariño que se refleja en su mirada.

– Tu muerte no fue en vano, Leone. Tú nos ayudaste a resolver el misterio y yo... yo ya estaba muerto, estaba usando tiempo que no me pertenecía.

Leone murió muy pronto y está atrasado en todos los hechos que siguieron a su muerte. Pero no es idiota, siente que algo no cuadra con todo eso.

– Fue ese día en Venecia, cuando lo decidiste. ¡Sabía que tenías algo raro! ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste, Bruno? Esos pudieron ser –– corrección, esos fueron sus últimos momentos juntos. – Yo habría hecho las cosas diferente...

Tal vez ya no haga faltar pensar en lo pasado, no cuando estaban reunidos de nuevo pero todo fue tan rápido y repentino y ahora Abbacchio es consciente que desde un inicio había perdido ya a Bruno.

Le ha puesto las manos en la cadera, tiene esa misma cara de abatimiento con la que le encontró ese día bajo la lluvia.

– No lo dije porque no estaba seguro de lo qué pasó. Y aun de haberlo estado, ¿Qué diferencia habría hecho? Teníamos una misión que cumplir, eso no me iba a detener.

Bruno había muerto y fue traído de vuelta temporalmente; no recuerda muy bien los detalles, sólo que sabía que había algo malo en él. No fue hasta la pelea contra Cioccolata cuando confirmó su condición. Para entonces ya estaba muy debilitado, había incluso perdido la vista.

Había aceptado su destino y se fue en paz, dejando a Giorno a cargo de todo.

– Nada de eso importa ahora. Estas conmigo y yo estoy contigo; el tiempo ya no es algo importante para nosotros y si esta es una condena por todos nuestros pecados anteriores yo no tengo problema con cumplirla mientras sea a tu lado.

Bruno tiene razón, no estaban como para detenerse a hablar y llorar en una amarga despedida.

Aún así, Leone se siente algo estafado y molesto. No debería obsesionarse con el pasado, no de nuevo, ¿Acaso iba a desperdiciar la segunda oportunidad con el hombre que lo sacó de la misera?

Bruno Bucciarati, su sólo nombre le trae felicidad.

¿Cómo va a ser eso una condena si esta a su lado?

– Tú eres demasiado bueno para ser castigado, Bruno. Salvaste a este grupo de pecadores y les diste un hogar. Si no hubieras aparecido esa noche me habría pegado un tiro. No sé si me gusta en lo que Giorno nos ha convertido pero tal vez he de agradecerle por unirnos de nuevo.

Odia la idea de deberle algo a Giorno pero se lo debe, lo acepte o no.

– ¿Tu agradeciéndole algo a Giorno? Eso si es algo que no esperaba ver.

Bruno no se considera exactamente un buen hombre, sólo alguien que hizo lo que pudo con los recursos que tenía a la mano. Tiene un pasado turbio, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre aún antes de entrar a Passione, entre otras cosas que hizo en sus primeros años; cosas de las que no está orgulloso.

Abbacchio se volvió un hombre serio y amargado pero en ese momento, ante Bruno se rinde y desborda más amor del que cualquier en el grupo pueda imaginar. Besos, caricias; esas que no le dio antes de separarse y antes de ir más allá se recuerda que tienen un par de "niños" sin supervisión corriendo por la casa.

– No se si estoy listo para una eternidad de vigilar a esos cuatro.

– No puede ser tan malo. Si te hace sentir mejor, ni Mista o Fugo son como nosotros. – Cosa que le extraña, había asumido que Giorno les había convertido, pero parece que no es así.

A pesar de la apariencia de Abbacchio, a Bruno se le parece el hombre más dulce que ha conocido en toda su vida. Entre los besos y sus caricias, por un momento se ha olvidado que ambos deben de vestirse e ir con el resto.

Sin tener la intención de serlo, se convirtió en una figura paterna para ese grupo de "huérfanos" que adoptó en ese cruel mundo de la mafia y Abbacchio se volvió su compañero.

– Aún son humanos y me alegra que así sea.

No descarta que en el futuro sean convertido, quien sabe que pasa por la cabeza de Giorno. Leone besa en lo labios a Bruno y le pellizca el trasero antes de apartarse, es demasiada tentación para sus ojos- vístete o no voy a responder por mis acciones

– Son humanos _por ahora._

Sinceramente a él no le molestaría convertirlos, pero no tiene la autoridad para hacerlo. Si Giorno no lo ha hecho aun debe de tener sus motivos y siendo su Don, debe de respetar su decisión.

Se aparta de Leone dirigiéndole una sonrisa pícara, tomando su ropa para vestirse.

– Si mueren tendrán una segunda oportunidad como nosotros.

Leone toma un cambio de ropa simple: pantalón negro, botas y la playera de alguna de sus bandas favoritas. Se viste pero sus ojos están siempre atentos a Bruno, un par de veces tiene la intención de ponerlo boca abajo en la cama y follarselo mientras le azota su precioso y perfecto culo. Una pena que no puedan hacerlo en ese momento, aunque la noche apenas está empezando.

Sigue pensando en ello mientras se cepilla el cabello y busca alguno de sus labiales, ninguno morado pero se conforma con uno que más que rojo parece negro, le va a besar en la boca con este apenas termine de vestirse.

Bruno suele vestir con finos trajes, pero en esta ocasión se toma la molestia de robarle una de las playeras a Abbacchio. No es como si fueran a salir de la casa de seguridad en unas cuantas horas. La playera le queda grande, tampoco combina con su pantalón pero le resta importancia a eso, su único maquillaje es la mancha de labial que le ha dejado Leone en sus labios.

– Preferiría no recurrir a eso en un futuro cercano, al menos dejar que ellos crezcan.

– Es justo, aún tienen mucho por vivir. – Está a punto de comentarle sobre hablar con los hombres que estaban con Giorno, pero aquel tema queda en segundo plano al verle así. – ¡Deja de tentarme de esa forma!

Toca tomarle de la mano y llevarlo fuera de la habitación antes de que pierda el poco autocontrol que le queda.

– ¿Tentarte? No sé de que hablas, Leone.

Se hace el desentendido, arreglándose la camisa que le queda grande. Sale a lado de Abbacchio para reunirse con Narancia y Mista.

– Sabes de qué hablo pero si no te queda claro te lo explicaré más tarde

* * *

Narancia no habia esperado tener _tanta fuerza_. Enseguida va a lado de Mista para levantarle.

– Esto es nuevo… – Se soba el trasero mientras se levanta con ayuda de Narancia. – ¿Alguna otra habilidad de la que deba preocuparme?

– No lo sé. – Quiere también saber qué es lo que puede y no puede hacer ahora. Entiende que salir de día es algo fuera de opción, pero tampoco le molestaría intentar usar su Stand, a fin de cuenta es de largo alcance. – ¿Qué habilidades tiene Giorno?

– ¿Además de revivir a los muertos? No estoy seguro, su habilidad con Golden Experience no ha cambiado – sin contar, por supuesto, el Réquiem. – Aunque él no tiene colmillos, realmente no lleva demasiado tiempo así.

– ¿No tiene colmillos o Fugo se los tiró? - No le extrañaría eso, no sabe aún qué tan fiel es Fugo hacia Giorno.

– Narancia, Giorno es el _Don_, Fugo no va a golpearlo.

– Nosotros traicionamos al jefe anterior. Además, _es Fugo_. – Aunque tal vez sea sólo con él con quien se pone agresivo. Hmm, no lo había pensado así antes.

– Creo que Fugo disfruta solo de pegarte a ti, así debe de demostrar su amor.

– _¡Pffft!_ Fugo no es como Giorno contigo. – Porque no se le olvidará nunca _esa vez_ que los encontró en un momento muy comprometedor.

Narancia le ayuda como puede a Mista, aunque no sabe como acomodar los cubiertos. En realidad esta

Luego del susto y el empujón de Narancia y en lo que Abbacchio y Bucciarati aparecen, Mista se ocupa de poner la mesa y preparar algo para él; Narancia le ayuda, aunque no sabe como acomodar los cubiertos. No sabe si debe cocinarle algo a sus amigos o bastará con las bolsas de sangre. Hay tanto que no sabe sobre vampiros, seguro Abbacchio es un experto en esas cosas góticas.

– Giorno y Fugo son muy diferentes, claro ambos deben ser los más listos del grupo… y son rubios, pero fuera de eso son diferentes. Narancia no vayas a hacerle una broma así a Fugo, te va a volver a tirar los dientes.

– No hay problema, me crecen de vuelta. – Cosa que descubrió unas horas después de haber regresado del cementerio. Y siendo sincero, el golpe no le dolió tanto como solía hacer.

– ¡Si tan solo hubiera sido así desde el inicio Bucciarati no habría tenido que llevarte al dentista tantas veces!

– Si... pero seguro Fugo se las habría arreglado de otra forma para pegarme.

Narancia no le da tanta importancia a la usual agresividad de Fugo; sabe que se lo merece, también sabe que no es muy listo y a pesar de eso él le había estado tratando de ayudar para poder regresar a la escuela.

Ahora tampoco está muy seguro si eso va a ser posible ya que la escuela es de día y él sólo puede salir de noche.

Narancia ignora por completo la existencia de los turnos vespertinos.

Guido Mista no ve fallas en la lógica de Narancia.

Mista se pregunta cual será el destino del grupo, cree que fuera de los horarios y el menú nada cambiará.

Cocina mientras tararea, de rato la cocina se llena de un agradable aroma a especias y carne. se ha hecho una _frittata_ de jamón. Narancia no sabe cocinar, así que no es de gran ayuda para Mista. Se queda sentadito en una de las sillas; el aroma de la comida es exquisito, pero no se le antoja como antes lo hacía.

Mista solía cocinar para tres, supone que ahora será para dos. Y ya que la mesa esta puesta lo mejor posible, va al refrigerador por las bolsas de sangre. Tuvo que sobornar al personal del hospital para conseguir una buena dotación; las pone en la mesa sobre una charola con hielos, pone copas por si son necesarias, no deja de verse… _mórbido_.

''_Esta es tu vida ahora, Mista'',_ piensa que por lo menos hablar de canibalismo será menos raro.

Mista es supersticioso, al igual que un creyente devoto; no le importa tomarse tiempo a mitad de una misión para alimentar a sus Sex Pistols y encima suele ser herido por sus propias balas.

Y ya no pueden devolverlo, es suyo para siempre.

El mejor pistolero en toda Italia y con una suerte muy cuestionable. Perfectamente en balance, como debe de ser. Tampoco es para ignorar que en ese momento hay un total de cuatro personas sentadas en el mismo lugar; por supuesto, mientras nadie se lo haga saber, no hay motivos para entrar en pánico.

Ni Mista ni Narancia son los sujetos más brillantes dentro de la organización, no de la forma en que la gente normalmente lo consideraría. Pero a pesar de sus excentricidades, saben cumplir con sus misiones, su lealtad también es algo que lo compensa enormemente.

– Así que de ahora en adelante así serán las cosas.

La voz de Abbacchio al llegar junto con Bruno saca a Mista de sus pensamientos.

– El huevo es para mi, no se lo vayan a comer.

– Paso, le pusiste demasiada pimienta, podía olerlo desde el pasillo.

Es imposible ignorar el olor a pimienta en el desayuno; sin embargo es el olor de la sangre lo que hace que las pupilas de Bruno Bucciarati se dilaten.

Abbacchio prefiere tomar una de las bolsas y llenar las tres copas. Algo como beber sangre humana y que debería ser grotesco termina por abrirle el apetito como jamás imaginó.

Es mórbido, pero esas son sus vidas ahora. Tendrán que sobornar a mucha gente para obtener las dotaciones necesarias.

Ni un rayito de luz natural entra a la casa, por fortuna viven en un siglo donde la luz eléctrica le quitaría lo siniestro a su mera y vampírica presencia.

Mista no les va a decir pero va a alternar sangre animal con sangre humana, según él no puede saber tan diferente.

Abbacchio le pasa su copa a Bruno y Narancia, si se la derrama jura que le va a servir a la próxima en un vaso entrenador como un niño chiquito.

Cuando los ve reunidos en la mesa, a Mista le entra el sentimiento otra vez, se talla los ojos limpiándose las lágrimas que se le escaparon.

Bruno levanta su copa. De no ser por lo espesa y el olor, podría jurar que se trata de vino. Al ver a Mista limpiándose las lágrimas, le pasa un pañuelo de tela de la mesa. Es surreal pensar que hasta hace poco ellos estaban muertos.

– ¡No estoy llorando! Es que también le puse mucha cebolla. – Comenta a la defensiva cuando Bucciarati le da el pañuelo.

– Si, sin duda se trata de eso.

Luego de ser despedido, Leone se volvió un alcohólico, ¿Cuántas veces cuidó Bruno de él cuando recaía? Por fortuna ninguno de los chicos le vieron en sus peores momentos.

A la sangre le da el mismo tratamiento que a un buen vino: la observa, la huele y la degusta con cuidado; a diferencia de anoche, puede controlarse. Al beber la sangre piensa en ello, sabe que se harán adictos a esta, la beberán por placer más que por necesidad.

Se van a volver criaturas muy peligrosas.

Narancia sostiene la copa con cuidado; en realidad él había preferido mordisquear la bolsa, pero habría hecho un maldito desastre como el que hizo anoche con el pobre vigilante del cementerio.

Bucciarati no inspecciona tanto la copa como lo hace Abbacchio, con sólo olerla le es suficiente antes de dar un sorbo a esta. Su sabor es distinto al de la sangre fresca de la noche anterior; no es desagradable, pero prefiere la sangre cálida y no refrigerada.

Ese pensamiento es perturbador. No quiere tener que _disfrutar_ ese sabor, pero al igual que Leone, sospecha que esa no va a ser una opción. Tampoco es un pensamiento que esté dispuesto a compartir con Mista.

A los diez minutos las pláticas raras de sobremesa de Mista empiezan, ¿Cómo les gustaría su ataúd?, les pregunta, he visto que los vampiros duermen en ataúdes.

Podría hablar de la situación de Passione, informales de los padres de Giorno pero no, el quiere saber qué tipos de ataúdes debe comprarles.

Abbacchio fantasea con poner una piedra sobre el de Giorno para que no pueda salir.

Hay aún muchas preguntas al aire, todas relacionadas al estado actual de las cosas. Pero quizás sea mejor preguntarlas cuando Giorno esté ahí.

– Me basta con dormir en la cama––

– Querrás decir _compartir_ la cama con Abbacchio.

– Somos dos adultos plenamente conscientes de sus actos, – responde Leone con un bufido. – Bucciarati y yo llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, no pueden pretender sorprenderse hasta ahora. – Aunque nunca lo hicieron oficial ante ellos. – Y no, Mista, no queremos ataúdes. Asumo que mientras la luz no entre a la habitación no corremos ningún peligro; además, ya bastante raro es que estemos de vuelta y nuestra nueva forma de vida. La organización soportó las excentricidades del antiguo jefe pero no significa que soporten las nuestras.

No es que Mista no le haya escuchado; todo lo contrario, tanto así que una idea se le ocurre.

– Abbacchio, ustedes dos deberían se casarse, sería una forma de celebrar que volvieron ¿Qué opinas, Narancia? Haríamos una ceremonia y todo y Giorno les daría su bendición.

Leone casi se atraganta con la sangre, incluso se le ha derramado un poco de esta en su playera.

– Mientras menos sepan sobre nuestro regreso es lo mejor. – Oh, la reacción de Leone no tiene precio. Bruno muy discretamente esconde la sonrisa dando un sorbo a su copa. – Pero una ceremonia privada no suena como una mala idea.

Mirando hacia el pasado, Leone no recuerda exactamente cuando se volvió una relación sería y ahora Mista sugería que él y Bruno se ''casaran'' y a este encima le agradaba la idea y no es que a él no.

– Primero tienes que pedírmelo, Bruno. No recuerdo que lo hayas hecho o que me hayas dado un anillo de compromiso.

– ¿Y para cuando tú y Giorno? Ustedes dos son _muy_ unidos si no mal recuerdo.

– ¡Narancia! – La sola mención es suficiente para que se ponga tan rojo como un tomate. – Giorno es el Don. No puedo pedirle algo así de repente, además somos muy jóvenes y… y… _¡Ni siquiera hemos llegado tan lejos! _

– ¡Pero si vi a Giorno dándote una mamada hace tiempo! – Se llevó el secreto a la tumba y de ahí no pasó. Estaba seguro de lo que había visto. Pero bien los ángulos son engañosos y ya no quiso ver mas. – Si eso no es llegar lejos entonces no sé que sea.

Se puede oír a Cinque preguntándole a Mista que es una mamada y Mista grita; quiere que de lo trague la tierra.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Giorno nunca me ha dado una mamada! ¡Yo no olvidaría algo así! ¡¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?!

– ¡No mientas, Mista! – Le dedica una sonrisa socarrona, él sabe lo que vió. – Yo los vi en Venecia.

– ¡No se que viste pero eso jamás pasó! – Aunque no le hubiera molestado. – En ese entonces Giorno y yo éramos sólo amigos.

– ¿Entonces _ahora_ tu y Giorno son más que amigos?

– Es complicado… no tenemos nada oficial, ¡Es el Don de Passione no podemos andar ahí jugando a los novios así como así! ¡Y deja de mirarme así, tampoco hemos llegado tan lejos! – Ahora se siente frustrado. – ¿Y qué hay de tí y de Fugo?

– ¡¿Que?! – Ahora es Narancia quien casi tira su copa. – ¡No! Fugo y yo no tenemos nada de eso.

– ¿Ah no? ¡Si todos en Nápoles pensaban que eran novios!

– ¿Qué ustedes dos no eran novios? Hasta pensábamos tener una plática con Fugo sobre el consentimiento. – Muy quitado de la pena, Leone rellena su copa. No esperaba aquella gran revelación por parte de Narancia. – Sabía que Giorno era un crío muy precoz.

Bucciarati se bebe en silencio el contenido de su copa hasta acabársela, después le quita la bolsa a Abbacchio para acabarse lo que queda en esta.

Hasta donde sabe Fugo tiene un interés mayor en Narancia, pero no dirá nada de nada. Prefiere mantenerse al margen de aquella escandalosa conversación.

– El anillo es fácil de conseguir. La locación, siendo un evento privado puede ser aquí mismo.

– Quiero un anillo de oro negro, Bucciarati y que me lo pidas de forma adecuada y solo así me lo pensaré.

Se hace el difícil solamente, él le diría que si a todo.

– Pensaré en como pedírtelo de la forma adecuada, Abbacchio.

– Esperaré hasta ese momento, pero no tardes demasiado. Podrían surgir otros pretendientes. – Responde con una sonrisa discreta mientras el otro par ya esta siendo muy escandaloso… como siempre.

– ¿Crees que algún otro prospecto vaya a cuidar de – hace un ademán on la cabeza hacia el ruidoso par de adolescentes – _ellos_?

– Pensé que eran tuyos, no míos. Ya estaban aquí cuando llegué.

Bruno no puede hacer más que reírse, mientras que el otro par sigue con su escandalosa conversación; como lo hacían hacía un año atrás, como si los horrores de esa semana nunca hubiesen pasado y la vida continuase.


	22. Chapter 22

La vida en ese pequeño apartamento continua aun con el par descansando. Kakyoin duerme tranquilamente un par de horas abrazado de Jotaro. Mas tarde la vida pronto se reaunida para esos dos. Toman un baño juntos y Jotaro compensará a su pelirrojo con una muy buena mamada.

Para cuando salen de la habitación, la familia ya esta almorzando. Holy intentó hacer una lasaña, pero la comida terminó por quemársele en un momento de distracción, así que Josuke acabó yendo por unas hamburguesas al McDonalds más cercano.

Por supuesto a Jolyne le han traído una cajita feliz. McDonalds no es la mejor opción gastronómica estando en Roma, pero es la única que tiene una cajita feliz.

Kakyoin no esperaba que el resto estuvieran despiertos a esa hora, o que les vieran salir de la habitación juntos. El pobre está tan rojo como una cereza.

Jolyne ve al par saliendo juntos de la habitación; no les presta mucha atención, prefiere jugar con su juguete y comer sus nuggets ahogados en ketchup. Por otra parte, esa Holy a quien no se le escapa el hecho que salieron de la misma habitación.

– ¿Así que estaban durmiendo juntos? Nos preocupamos mucho por ti, cariño, pensamos que no habías llegado a dormir.

Jotaro con toda la sensibilidad digna de alguien de su edad, pasa de largo a su madre para ir a lado de Jolyne.

A pesar de los típicos malos modales de su hijo, Holy se mantiene tan amable como siempre, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de cómplice a Kakyoin.

– ¿Quieren desayunar? Deben estar hambrientos.

– Si, estoy hambriento. – Le regresa el gesto, ambos saben lo que ocurrió. – ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle, Sra. Kujo?

– ¿Sabes cocinar comida italiana? Creo que vamos a estar mucho tiempo aquí y quiero que mi familia tenga comidas caseras.

– Sé preparar pasta, ha de contar como algo.

Aunque tampoco es muy bueno cocinando, pero va a hacer el intento. Para Holy es más que suficiente, entre los dos no se les puede quemar la comida de nuevo.

Jotaro jala una silla para sentarse a lado de su hija; como es de esperarse, no pone muy buena cara al ver qué está comiendo.

– ¿Sólo esto te han dado de comer?

– Josuke oniichan lo trajo, yo quería helado.

– No puedes comer helado tan temprano. – No se ha dado cuenta que es casi mediodía.

– ¡En la tarde iremos por helado! – Interrumpe Josuke. – De paso iremos a visitar a Giorno… aunque aún no se dónde vive. Por cierto, ¿Y Joestar san?

– Volverá más tarde. – Aunque si fuera por él, prefiere que el maldito anciano no regrese.

– ¿Y el abuelo Jonathan y el abuelo Dio?

De haber sabido que esto pasaría, sin duda Jotaro habría hecho este viaje sólo. No sólo tiene que lidiar con la _existencia_ de Dio, si no el hecho que ahora lo consideren parte de la familia.

– Dio no es de nuestra familia. No me gusta que traten con esa gente.

– ¡Vamos! Pero si son parte de nuestra familia y Giorno y sus amigos son muy agradables. Seguro nos ayudan a encontrar la máscara de piedra.

– Me agrada Giorno, pero sus amigos son tontos. – La menor levanta la mirada, mirando con grandes ojos a su padre. – Otousan, quiero helado, ¿puedo salir con Josuke oniichan por uno?

– Es hijo de Dio, no es de fiar. – Dedica una mirada ceñuda a su hija pero ella gana; ella siempre gana. – Puedes ir, siempre y cuando no te apartes de él.

– ¡Prometo no alejarme de Josuke oniichan!

En una situación normal, Jotaro solo le habría gruñido "eso espero" a Jolyne pero amaneció de bastante buen humor, así que abraza a la niña y la sienta en sus piernas, es a ella y al resto a quien quiere proteger, ¿Porqué son tan necios? Jolyne se sorprende por el repentino abrazo de su padre. Él no suele ser muy cariñoso con ella y ella tampoco va a desaprovechar el momento para abrazarle de vuelta.

– Y ahora quiero que me escuchen todos ustedes: no podemos fiarnos de Giorno Giovanna y de los suyos. No empiecen a considerarlos parte de la familia y tampoco quiero que se acerquen a Dio y Jonathan Joestar. Ustedes no tienen idea de lo peligroso que es Dio, no quiero que se pongan en riesgo.

Kakyoin apoya a Jotaro. Aun tras haber comprobado que Polnareff está bien, a pesar de ahora ser una tortuga; Giorno no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

Y estando Dio involucrado... no, el sólo pensar en él hace que un horrible escalofrío recorra su cuerpo. Demasiados recuerdos conflictivos que el tiempo no ha sabido borrar.

– A mi no me pareció tan malvado. Un poco odioso, si; y el abuelo Jonathan es muy gentil.

– Dio es demasiado peligroso, Josuke. Y eso va más allá de su Stand; es engañoso, mientras mas alejado estén de el será lo mejor…

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Pelear con ellos? Yo no vine a pelear con mi propia familia. Quiero conocer más a Giorno y pasar tiempo con el abuelo Jonathan, si Dio viene en el paquete tal vez pueda tolerarlo.

– Yo quiero darle una oportunidad como lo hizo la abuelita Erina.

Si, se ve claramente que Josuke y Holly son hermanos. Ambos son demasiado buenos para su propio bien.

– No deberían ir solos con ellos. – Aunque sinceramente él ni quiere acercarse a Dio.

– ¡Estaremos bien! Se que vine a ayudarlos a encontrar esa máscara pero de momento no creo ser de mucha ayuda. Estaré ahí cuando necesiten darle le golpes a los malos, además le pediré a Giorno que nos ayude a buscarla. No creo que Jotaro san pueda pedirle ayuda, fue muy descortés la última vez. Y cuando Joestar san vuelva le pediré que nos entrene en el jamón ese, así Jolyne y Joestar san estarán ocupados.

– Giorno dijo que podría enseñarme a usar mi stand, yo también quiero sentirme de utilidad.

– Debiste quedarte en casa.

– ¡Yo también le pegaré a los malos!

O a quien sea, la menor es tan bélica como su padre. Para fortuna de Jotaro y el resto, Jolyne no cuenta con un Stand, aunque siendo una Joestar eso podría cambiar.

– Jolyne, no quiero que te metas en problemas. Si algo malo sucede dejas que se encargue Josuke, ¿de acuerdo?

Jotaro no acepta el que su hija es como él.

– Y si algo pasa entonces yo salvaré a Josuke oniichan.

Josuke le da razón a la pequeña, el cree que cuando sea mayor será tan fuerte como Jotaro y posiblemente tan hermosa como Holy, además, él siempre cuidará de ella, es como su pequeña hermanita.

Shizuka y Jolyne son el tesoro de la familia Joestar.

Pobre Jolyne, tiene el peor padre del mundo, aún si la quiere no ha sabido expresarlo como se debe. Jotaro, mientras acaricia su cabecita se pregunta si quiere que ella aprenda el Hamon, pero considerando que su estadía en Italia es indefinida, así la mantendrá ocupada y no se meterá en problemas.

– Espero que no tengamos que recurrir a golpear a nadie, Josuke kun. - Excepto a Dio, a Kakyoin le encantaría golpearlo aun sabiendo que es futil.

– Espero lo mismo. Entonces ¿Podemos ir a pasar el tiempo con Giorno, Jotaro san?

– Yare yare…

Resignado, Jotaro levanta la mirada hacia Kakyoin, ¿A quién más podría pedirle su opinión?

– Yo creo que Josuke es capaz de defenderse por si sólo. – Le regresa la mirada a Jotaro con discreción. – Pero si algo más pasa estoy seguro que tú podrás salvarlo, Jolyne. Eres igual de fuerte que tu padre.

– Ella es muy fuerte . – Tiene que apoyar a Kakyoin pero le preocupa que su niña salga herida.

– ¿Porqué creen que la llevo a todos lados? ¡Es mi guardaespaldas! No se que haría sin Jolyne.

Mientras hablan, Holy ya fue a sacar la cámara, tiene que inmortalizar ese momento tan bonito.

– Fuerte y valiente como _alguien_ que conozco.

Puede que Jotaro no se de cuenta, o lo niegue, pero Kakyoin si se percata de la similitud que padre e hija comparten.

No sabe si eso le preocupa o tranquiliza.

Jolyne, Shizuka, Josuke e incluso Giorno, son el futuro del linaje Joestar. Como tal, les esperan muchas más desventuras que se irán contando con los años.

A Jolyne le queda mucho por crecer y aún más por aprender de la vida.

Le gusta pasar tiempo con Josuke, como cuando Jotaro tiene que ir a Morioh y ella se queda a su cargo; aunque los amigos de Josuke son unos idiotas, a su parecer. Josuke es la niñera oficial de Jolyne, claro que el resto de sus amigos le ayudan, hasta Rohan, aunque a él más bien van a molestarlo.

Y por un instante Jotaro le dedica una mirada amorosa a Kakyoin enfrente de todos, es raro verlo no tan serio pero Josuke es muy denso para entenderlo. Si Josuke no sospechaba mucho menos lo iba a hacer Jolyne, aunque tampoco se le pasa el que Kakyoin y su padre se vean mas unidos de lo normal.

Van a tener un almuerzo de hamburguesas y papas y luego se va a ir a recorrer la ciudad, tiene mucha información de los tiempos del anciano, a quien prefiere no ver de momento, se va a llevar a Kakyoin consigo.

* * *

La tarde sigue su transcurso y Kakyoin sale a lado de Jotaro a recorrer el lugar, dejando que el resto de su familia hagan sus propias cosas.

Holy quiere ver a Giorno y quiere saber más de su propio Stand, es la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía ayuda para controlarlo. Josuke quiere ver a Giorno y a sus amigos porque al fin y al cabo es un adolescente buscando a otros adolescentes para pasar el tiempo.

Deciden ponerle un vestido bonito a Jolyne y salir a buscar a Giorno, a medio camino se dan cuenta de que ninguno de los dos sabe como dar con él.

Uno simplemente no busca al Don de Roma y lo halla, si no al revés.

Para fortuna del trío, ese día Giorno se ve bastante accesible. No faltarían los cuchicheos de que le han visto con un joven indigente, que hablan de toda la compasión de aquel joven y por supuesto de donde le han visto.

¡Ese tiene que ser Giorno, sin duda!

Holy y Josuke comienzan a seguirle el rastro preguntando aquí y allá dónde ha ido Don Giovanna.

Ambos lo describen de forma muy diferente, aún si no hace falta, todos lo conocen. Holy lo describe como un adorable niño de cabellos dorados, Josuke dice que parece super modelo.

A Holly se le da bien el italiano, su madre se lo enseñó y la gente le presta atención. Sigue siendo una mujer muy hermosa mientras que Josuke y su peinado tienen menos suerte, de camino esta a punto de pelearse dos veces.

Buscar a Giorno se ha vuelto un paseo de turistas para los Joestar. Holy les toma un montón de fotografías a Josuke y Jolyne, quiere llenar un álbum con fotografías del viaje.

Luego de tomarles una fotografía frente a la fuente de la Piazza de Santa Maria de Trastevere, Josuke le grita que le irá a comprar un globo a Jolyne, Holy les grita que los esperará ahí.

No es tan tonta para no saber que esas no son vacaciones. A veces esta molesta con Jotaro y su padre, siempre dejándola atrás, ella también puede ayudar.

Suspira, ojalá su abuela le hubiera enseñado el Hamon, así no se sentiría tan inútil.

Jolyne disfruta de salir a pasear con Josuke oniichan y su abuela.

Los motivos le dan lo mismo, pero eso no significa que no esté al pendiente de sus alrededores, por el bien de los tres. No es que Jolyne sea paranoica como su padre, simplemente es inquieta y curiosa.

Mientras Jolyne y Josuke dejan a Holy a solas para ir en busca de globos; Giorno ha dejado la camioneta estacionada en alguna parte cercana a la famosa fuente, el último reporte de los Joestar le indica que se encontraban por esa zona.

A Fugo le ha dejado encargada la noble tarea de buscar ropa para Doppio; a este no le gusta la idea de dejar a su Don a solas, pero Giorno le asegura que los Joestar no son un peligro, al menos no quienes le buscan de momento.

– _Signorina,_ no debería estar tan sola en un lugar como este. – Le saluda con la misma cordialidad al acercarse a Holy. – Escuché que me estaban buscando.

– ¡Cariño! ¡Aquí estas, te hemos buscado por toda Roma! – Y se perdieron en Roma durante el proceso.

Y como si Giorno fuera su hijo, Holy lo abraza y besa sus mejillas dejando marcado su labial rosado, luego intenta limpiarle con el pulgar.

– No esperaba el verlos tan pronto. Creo que debi dejarles mi contacto, no lo pensé antes.

Holly le besa las mejillas y Giorno le besa una mano como buen caballero que es.

– ¡Que galante! – Ella lo ve y no entiende porque Jotaro desconfía tanto de él, solo es un jovencito que estuvo obligado a madurar antes, pero sigue siendo un niño. – ¡Y nosotros no pensamos en pedirte tu dirección! Mi madre es italiana, pensé que eso me serviría de algo pero me perdí al instante.

– Eso significa que necesitan un guía que conozca el lugar. – Cosa que no le molestaría hacer, todo sea para saber un poco más de ellos.

– ¡Si! Pero no te buscábamos para eso, corazón – se señala a si misma. – Quiero que me enseñes a usar mi Stand, mi hijo es muy orgulloso, creo que él nunca va a hacerlo…

Ah claro, le había prometido a Holly el instruirla. No le queda de otra más que cumplir con ese compromiso, no puede decepcionar a la familia y menos a ella quien se ha mostrado tan amable.

– Tu padre se encuentra bien, está descansando en mi casa, si deseas verle podríamos pasar más adelante.

– ¿Ah? ¿Daddy esta contigo? No entiendo porque Jotaro no nos dijo, espero no te este dando muchos problemas.

– Jotaro debió estar muy cansado del viaje, tal vez por eso no les dijo nada. Cumpliré con mi parte, te enseñaré lo mejor que pueda, aunque es la primera vez que instruyo a alguien.

– Debió ser eso… – o se peleó con el abuelo, ellos siempre encontraban motivos para enojarse uno con el otro; no le daría importancia, no parecía la gran cosa, ¡Quién podría imaginarse lo que realmente sucedió!

Ese no es el lugar ni el momento para decirle a Holy lo que ocurrió, tampoco se imagina como reaccionaría al saber que su padre acaba de morder a su hijo.

Holy le parece una mujer muy dulce. Giorno se pregunta cómo habría sido su vida si su madre hubiese sido así.

¿Qué hubiera sido de él de haberse criado con los Joestar?

– Josuke, Jolyne y yo queríamos verte. Josuke más que todos, no lo va admitir pero debe aburrirse un poco, es tan lindo con Jolyne pero es un adolescente, necesita amigos de su edad.

Holy los señala, están a varios metros, Josuke le pregunta a Jolyne que globo quiere.

Alcanza a ver al otro par a la distancia; Jolyne le pide a Josuke un globo con forma de mariposa. Josuke paga por el globo y el vendedor se inclina para entregárselo a Jolyne, se pregunta si la estarán consintiendo mucho en este viaje.

_Nah_, así compensan que Jotaro sea tan serio con ella.

También compra un globo para Holy, un solecito con una cara alegre.

El destino juega de formas curiosas. Las probabilidades de haberse topado anteriormente son pocas considerando la _gravedad_ que existe entre los usuarios de Stand.

Tal vez simplemente no era el momento adecuado para ese encuentro hasta ahora. Justo ahora que varias piezas se encuentran en el tablero y los engranes del destino empiezan a moverse hacia algo mucho mas grande.

Jolyne le agradece a Josuke por el globo. Si, está siendo consentida como nunca, esa es otra de las razones por las que le gusta pasar tiempo con Josuke.

De tanto en tanto gira la vista hacia Holy; al poco tiempo la ve con Giorno y jala de la ropa a Josuke para avisarle que el "niño muerto" está con ella.

Luego del aviso de Jolyne, Josuke mira hacia donde esta su hermana. No es que este emocionado ni nada pero al ver a Giorno hasta suelta el otro globo, de no ser por Crazy Diamond que lo alcanzó se habría despedido de él.

– ¡Giorno, Giorno, hola! Saluda, Jolyne, recuerda el vendría a ser nuestro...– ¿abuelo? ¿bisabuelo? ¿tío abuelo? Ya no se acuerda. – Erh… bueno es de la familia.

Jolyne sólo le echa una mirada a Giorno y le saluda con la mano libre. No se ve tan emocionada como Josuke.

– Si, sé que él es _viejo_. ¡Oi, yiyi!

– ¡Jolyne! Tampoco es tan viejo, debe tener mi edad ¡Y yo ni estoy viejo! ¿Verdad?

Josuke lleva a Jolyne hasta Giorno y su oneechan, a esa hora el sol daba detrás de Giorno y su cabello brillaba como el oro, o eso le pareció a él. No lo pensó, pero le ofreció el globo que había comprado para su hermana.

– ¡Te compré un globo! – Soltó así sin más, semanas después reflexionaría lo idiota que se vóo.

Giorno acepta el globo, sorprendido del regalo tan improvisado. A Jolyne no se le va la cara de idiota que tiene Josuke cuando Giorno está cerca, esa misma mirada le recuerda a esa estúpida mirada que su padre suele dedicarle discretamente a Kakyoin.

Ni Josuke es consciente de la cara que pone cuando estar cerca de Giorno, él cree que solo esta siendo simpático como lo sería con cualquier otro amigo suyo.

Pero hay cosas de Giorno a las que inconscientemente les ha prestado mucha atención; su cabello, su rostro, su paso elegante. Giorno es _muy_ hermoso como ningún chico o chica que haya conocido.

Josuke nunca ha salido con una chica o con un chico. Jotaro ha sido lo más cercano a un _crush._ A veces mira por detrás a Rohan cuando camina con ese aire de creerse el rey del mundo pero se dice a si mismo que solo lo mira porque es demasiado odioso para ignorarlo. Nada tiene que ver con cómo se marca su trasero en su pantalón, trasero del que una vez hablando con Okuyasu lo llamó "huesudo".

Y hablando de Okuyasu, alguna vez le iba a sugerir practicar besos, luego de beberse una cervezas que definitivamente no debió tomar, por suerte Koichi llegó a tiempo antes de que se pusiera en ridículo con su mejor amigo.

Josuke es muy torpe hasta para darse cuenta que ha sido flechado por Giorno. No debería ser una tragedia, solo un adolescente enamorado más; pero un día mirando al pasado, cuando sea un adulto pensará en el día que le entregó aquel globo a Giorno como la cosa más triste que le haya pasado.

Sigue tratándose de un Joestar y un Brando, el destino no va a pasar por alto eso.

La historia de los Joestar y los Brando esta hilada desde hace tiempo. Se atraen con la misma gravedad que atrae a los usuarios de Stand; es inevitable la tragedia, aun si para eso deben de pasar unos cuantos años más.

Giorno está acostumbrado a las miradas; en la escuela suele ser muy popular, aun antes de convertirse en _Don_. Las chicas e incluso algunos hombres suelen buscar sus atenciones, aunque él lo encuentra más molesto que agradable. Teme que eso no vaya a cambiar cuando tenga que regresar a clases.

Así que si, la mirada embobada de Josuke no se le hace nada nuevo. La diferencia es que Josuke le agrada, así que muy amablemente conservará ese estúpido globo.

– ¿Oneechan ya te dijo que te estábamos buscando? ¡Esta ciudad es enorme y nos perdimos un par de veces? ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

– ¡A lo mejor fue el destino!

– Oneechan, eso suena como si se tratara de una telenovela.

– Tengo mis medios para hallarlos, lo habría hecho antes pero tenía otros asuntos pendientes de la organización.

– ¿A quien mataste? – Pregunta Jolyne sin chistar.

– A nadie.

_Aun_.

– Jolyne, ¿Porqué Giorno mataría a alguien? Él no es un chico malo.

Jolyne le dirige una _mirada_ a Josuke, seguido de un _yare yare_ muy similar al de su padre. A Giorno le cuesta creer que Josuke en verdad sea tan inocente.

– Ay cariño…

Hasta Holy entiende que Giorno es de la mafia pero le da igual. Su familia siempre ha estado llena de gente rara, incluso su papi no era muy amante de la ley y ella en su juventud fue arrestada en varias ocasiones por participar en protestas.

De todos los Joestar, Josuke ha salido como el menos problemático del montón; incluso Jolyne se ha metido en problemas, salvándose solo por ser pequeña.

– Entonces, Giorno, ¿Esta bien si vamos contigo? No quiero ser una molestia, entenderé si no puedes enseñarme ahora, sólo iremos a recoger a Daddy.

– No es molestia, podemos ir a mi casa y ahí te enseñaré todo lo que pueda.

– ¡Si! A mi me encanta esa idea ¿Qué dicen niños?

– Que Giorno es muy gentil con nosotros, a pesar de conocernos hace poco tiempo. Cuando supimos de ti pensamos que eras hijo de Joestar san y que éramos hermanos. Me alegra que no sea así… es decir, es bueno que seamos familia y todo eso––

– Yiyi engañando de nuevo a Suzie, no es novedad.

– Espero que no Jolyne, no quisiera que tuviéramos más hermanos

Por lo menos esta vez el engaño más reciente de Joseph no iba a dejar un pequeño milagro.

– No te olvides de Shizuka. Es pequeña e invisible pero también cuenta.

– Pero Shizuka es solo hija adoptiva de Joestar san, es decir no tuvo que engañar a su esposa para que naciera y eso es bueno. Jamás me olvidaría de ella, ustedes dos son mis favoritas.

– No veo porqué pensarían eso, ni siquiera nos parecemos. – Porque si, físicamente hablando ve la similitud principal con Dio.

– Es verdad, te pareces un montón a Dio.

– No me parezco _tanto_ a él.

Josuke no lo dice con mala intención pero fisicamente se parecen bastante, aunque tiene los ojos de Jonathan, eso lo hace notar Holy.

Al parecer Giorno ha sacado más de sus dos padres que de su madre. Pero si se comparan sus fotos de pequeño la similitud estaba más inclinada hacia su madre; esas mismas fotos están en la casa que le perteneció a su madre en Nápoles.

Al trio les llevaría de vuelta a su casa de seguridad. Fugo por su parte seguirá ocupado el resto de la tarde comprando ropa que mandaría a dejar a la suite de Doppio.


	23. Chapter 23

El escándalo que les recibe al llegar a la casa de seguridad tranquiliza a Giorno. Es encontrarse a Mista insistiendo en que Giorno no le dio una mamada, a su padre todavía dormido en brazos de Joseph y Abbachio revisando algunos de los libros de Passione; quería saber que tan bien iba la organización.

Al parecer las cosas no están nada fuera de lo común, en lo que cabe dentro de su extraña normalidad.

– ¡Giorno dile a Narancia que jamás me has hecho una mamada! – Grita Mista sin saber que hay invitados, llevan toda la tarde alegando sobre eso.

El escándalo en casa no es algo común, considerando que hasta hace poco los únicos habitantes aparte de él eran Mista y Fugo. Tendrá que acostumbrarse a tener la casa llena, ahora más que nunca por sus otros invitados.

– No sé de dónde ha sacado esa idea Narancia.

– ¡Venecia! – El susodicho les grita desde la cocina antes de salir y aventarse a abrazar a Giorno.

– Claramente ha habido un malentendido en esa situación. Tal vez lo que viste no fue lo que crees haber visto, probablemente estaba sanando a Mista.

Narancia sigue sin creerle, vio lo que vio y nada va a hacerle cambiar de parecer. Sin embargo, no está para contradecir a su nuevo jefe.

– ¡Que en Venecia no pasó nada!

– No sabía que ustedes dos...– Josuke le tapa los oídos a Jolyne. Hablando de mamadas y él ni un beso a dado, se pone rojísimo.

Jolyne le quiere preguntar a Josuke qué es una mamada. Giorno quiere que se lo trague la tierra. Holy se ríe, no es como si a ella le asustaran esas cosas; aunque no era precisamente las cosas que quería que su nieta escuchara. Jolyne aun es muy joven como para saber todo lo que sus familiares hacen en sus momentos más privados.

– Oi jefe, no esperábamos más visitas.

– ¿Qué hace ese _quattro_ aquí? – Pregunta Mista señalando a Josuke.

– Ellos están de invitados, Mista, Narancia; son parte de la familia así que vamos a hacerles sentir como eso.

– Esta bien, Don Giorno. Tus invitados son nuestros invitados,_ ¡pero que quede claro que este tipo no me agrada!_ – Y eso último lo dice en italiano para que Josuke no entienda.

Giorno en verdad no entiende el desagrado de Mista hacia Josuke. Bien pensó que debía ser por la primera mala impresión que tuvieron, pero eso ya le parece excesivo.

El número cuatro y los celos no ayudan a Mista, quizá Josuke no sea el primer chico que le sonríe de más a Giorno pero si el primero que se ve así de bien, sin contar el horrible peinado.

A Josuke le habría gustado pedirle a Rohan que usara su stand para que fuera capaz de entender el italiano pero eso significaba pedirle un favor a Rohan y eso es algo que **no** iba a pasar.

– Venimos por Joestar san. – Carraspea. Ahora ya ni puede mirar a los ojos a Mista y ni se diga a Giorno. e imagino que el abuelo Jonathan y Dio estarán aquí también...

– Yo vine porque Giorno es un amor y va a enseñarme a usar mi Stand, ¡Su casa es tan bonita!

Mista saluda a Holy con un beso en la mano, a Josuke solo se lo queda mirando feo y Josuke mira hacia el techo evitando contacto visual; Mista se lo toma a mal, ¿Qué se creía ese Japonés? ¿Qué era demasiado bueno hasta para mirarle?

Y podría haber hecho las presentaciones correspondientes, pero Abbacchio sale de donde sea que haya estado para reclamarle a Giorno, porque esas costumbres no se pierden. Bruno sale un poco después de Leone para recibir al grupo. Espera que Leone no arme un escándalo pero sabe que eso es inevitable.

– ¡Giorno! ¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer! – Ahora es su turno de reclamarle a Giorno por cualquier cosa. –¿Porqué dejas que Mista llene tus libros de cuentas? Está peor que Narancia.

Jolyne no se aparta de Josuke, se ha dado cuenta que casi todos ellos tienen colmillos como el abuelo Dio. Está segura que su padre no aprobaría el que esté ahí.

– ¡Hey, yo si se sumar! – Reclama Mista a la defensiva.

– Les hago las correcciones a las cuentas, Abbacchio.

– Entonces tú tampoco sabes sumar.

Mentira, eso solo lo dice por molestar. Porque podrá pensar todo lo malo que quiera de Giorno, pero si algo no le considera es tonto; cualquiera se desesperaría con el desastre que deja Mista a su paso. Y hablando de ello, golpea a Mista con la libretota de cuentas en la cabeza.

– Deja de hacer que los demás trabajen doble, es sólo un número, no es de mala suerte.

– ¡Au! ¡Le ahorro más a Passione evitando ese número!

– Voy a delegar a Fugo para que se encargue de los libros. – Porque él también ya se hartó de hacer correcciones a cada rato.

– ¡Pero...! -se cruza de brazos, es como un niño grandote en ese momento haciendo un puchero.

– Tienes muchos otros talentos, _mio caro,_ – le da un beso en la mejilla como consuelo – pero las matemáticas no son uno de estos.

Mista no podría enojarse mucho tiempo con su Don. Siempre sabe que decir, siempre lo hace sentir tan bien, ha sido así desde que se volvieron amigos.

Los cuida, los quiere, y él no podrían querer otro Don.

Abbacchio no soporta la miel que ese par derrama tan descaradamente. ¿En qué momento se volvieron tan cercanos?

– ¿Y quién es esta gente?

– Somos familiares de Giorno, él es mi… – Holy se detiene a contar con los dedos para ubicar la posición de Giorno en la familia. – ¡Es mi tío abuelo!

Abbacchio mira a Giorno desconcertado, luego a a Bruno como esperando que el entendiera más la situación. Bruno le regresa la mirada a Leone, está tan confundido como este sobre los lazos familiares de su Don.

– Es complicado y temo que yo no soy la mejor persona para explicar el parentesco.

Giorno cree que quien sería el más adecuado para explicar eso es Dio, pero parece que no está presente, aunque _sabe_ que sigue en la casa por dos razones: aun hay un poco de luz afuera y porque puede olerlo.

Casi como si fuera invocado, Jonathan llega para reunirse con el resto. Reconoció el aroma de sus familiares, así que debía de pasar a saludar, tanto a Holy como a Josuke les saluda con un abrazo, mientras que a Jolyne la carga con facilidad.

Abbacchio recuerda a Jonathan de la noche anterior y a los otros dos hombres, entiende el que rubio es el padre de Giorno y le desagrada tanto como el hijo.

Un día, Leone tendrá que admitir que no odia tanto a Giorno como aparenta, es uno mas de sus niños como Mista, Fugo y Narancia, aunque el "maternal" ahí es Bruno.

– Empieza a explicar, Giorno, considerando que este hombre – señala a Jonathan – estuvo presente anoche, asumo que estuvo relacionado con nuestra transformación.

– Él es el bisabuelo, Jonathan, es el papá de Giorno.

– Pensé que tu padre era el otro hombre, el rubio de mala actitud.

Así que a él le toca dar la explicación de la mejor manera que puede.

– De alguna forma fui engendrado con su cuerpo – señala a Jonathan – pero con la cabeza pegada de mi _otro_ padre.

– Eso no tiene sentido, Giorno.

Claro que la lógica no tenía cabida entre los usuarios de stand y mucho menos cuando encima también eran vampiros, así que si a Giorno lo había engendrado una cabeza y un cuerpo decapitado, ¿porqué no? Todo podía pasar, ayer eran cadáveres pudriéndose en la tierra, hoy estaban discutiendo el origen de Giorno y regañando a Mista por no saber sumar.

– Muchas cosas aquí carecen de una explicación lógica, Bucciarati. Jonathan y Dio nacieron en el siglo IXX, por eso es que, generacionalmente hablando, soy el "tio abuelo" de Holy y Josuke.

– Giorno, – ahora Leone golpea su cabecita con la libreta – si querías tomarnos el pelo por lo menos podrías haber inventado una mejor historia, esa no solo es ridícula, es estúpida.

El golpe no es duro, aun considerando el grosor de la libreta, pero si lo suficiente para despeinar a Giorno.

– Leone, no puedes pegarle a nuestro _Don_. Por mas... extravagante que sea esta historia.

– Respetaré sus órdenes cuando sea necesario pero por ahora solo es un crío inventándose historias absurdas. Seamos honestos, Bruno, ni siquiera tú le crees.

– Es dificil de creer; pero siendo objetivos, nada de nosotros tiene sentido.

– Bien, quizá tienes un punto, aún así su historia es demasiado ridícula.

– Ciertamente suena algo bizarra, – interrumpe Josuke – ¡Pero Giorno no miente! Todo es verdad.

– Giorno está en lo correcto, aunque tampoco sé bien el cómo pasó todo esto. Yo estaba muerto hasta hace unos años.

Jolyne sigue sobre los hombros de Jonathan, sosteniéndose de su cabello.

– ¿Quién aquí _no_ está muerto?

Ante la pregunta de la pequeña Jolyne, Holy, Mista y Josuke levantan la mano. Jolyne cuenta al montón de muertos, junto con el otro par de ancianos. Son demasiados para su gusto.

Los únicos siete vampiros del mundo estaban congregados bajo un mismo techo

Suena a una cantidad muy baja, básicamente son una especie en vías de extinción; pero de esos siete, seis son usuarios de Stand, lo cual los hace aun mas peligrosos. No son una especie que deba propagarse, su mera existencia desafía algo tan básico como la muerte.

Son criaturas nacidas del egoísmo. Sus vidas giran alrededor de arrebatarle la sangre a otros y se reproducen por esos mismos deseos egoístas.

Sus orígenes vienen de los deseos egoístas de un ser superior. Dio en su arrogancia y ambición rechazó su humanidad hace más de cien años; Jonathan renació por el deseo egoísta de Dio de tenerlo una vez más a su lado y Giorno fue convertido por esa misma razón. Joseph fue revivido porque Jotaro no podía dejarlo ir. A su vez, Giorno trajo de vuelta a sus amigos por ese mismo motivo, no cuando sabia que tenía la oportunidad para regresarles a la vida.

Solo faltaba que uno de ellos deseara "salvar" a un ser querido para que otro vampiro naciera, el poder sobre la muerte es demasiado tentador.

Todo en ese grupo desafía las leyes de la naturaleza, desde el uso de Stands hasta el ser vampiros. Pero bien, no es como si fueran a propagarse, ¿o si?

Fuera de eso, parece que el grupo no tiene problemas con los invitados. Giorno por su parte tiene que hablar con su _Mudad_, así que se excusa un momento para irle a buscar.

– ¿Es cosa mía o algo huele a podrido?

– Es Abbacchio, no se le ha quitado desde que lo sacaron de su tumba.

– ¡Eso fue anoche, se me va a quitar el olor!

– _Awww,_ pobrecito. – Holy toma las manos de Abbacchio bien comprensiva. – Cuando mi Jotaro le olían los pies – porque nunca es mal momento para echar de cabeza a su hijo – ponía sus pies en té de limón, eso te podría funcionar.

Los Joestar saben adaptarse, por lo menos son buenos haciendo amigos. A estas alturas Bruno ya está tomando notas de todos los consejos que le da Holy para poder quitarle el mal olor a Abbacchio, o tan siquiera para poder disimularlo. Bruno no se considera 'la mamá' del grupo, pero no cabe duda que sus cuidados son muy peculiares para tratarse de un peligroso capo de la mafia italiana.

– ¿Té de limón? No lo había pensado antes. Podemos intentarlo. – Y él mismo se lo echaría, incluso piensa en agregar menta o lavanda.

Ahora Leone esta enojado porque ahora hablan de su mal olor, de mamá a ''mamá'', Holy le da consejos a Bruno, unas esencias de esto y de lo otro, supervisar el baño porque a veces los niños no se bañan correctamente.

– Esas cosas úsalas con Mista, no conmigo.

– ¡Mi olor no es tan malo como el de Abbacchio! – Ese reclamo le hace ganar otro libretazo al pistolero.

– Puedo usarlo en ambos.

Holy es un encanto dando consejos a Bruno para sus niños, luego halaga a Bruno y si adorable cabello en forma de honguito.

– ¿Ustedes han cuidado de Giorno, verdad? Han hecho un trabajo maravilloso, es un muchacho tan dulce y tan maduro, ojala mi Jotaro fuera como él

– No hay nada que agradecer, Giorno ya era así desde que lo conocí.

Para Holly ese es el paraíso de las mamás, con un montón de muchachitos a los cuales mimar y querer cosa que no podía hacer con su amargado hijo.

A veces se pregunta si fue tan mala madre que ella provocó que Jotaro fuera así.

– ¿Y quién es este lindo muchacho?

Su atención se desvía hacia Narancia, a quien no duda en jalarle de los cachetes. Narancia se queja del jalón de cachetes, esta por pelarle los dientes a Holy pero Bruno le da una palmada en la cabeza con un ''Narancia, compórtate.''

– Lo siento corazón, ¿Te lastimé? – Se disculpa con Narancia, le da un besito en la mejilla como podría dárselo a Josuke o a su nieta.

– No, está bien... – El jalón de mejilla es una cosa, el tierno beso es otra. Narancia sufre un equivalente al pantallazo azul; no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de cariños tan maternales. No pasa mucho antes que Narancia se aferre a Holy. Y no, no va a ser posible despegarlo por un buen rato.

– No sabemos nada de Giorno, ¿Saben si su madre vive? Todo ha sido tan rápido, nunca nos imaginamos encontrarle cuando venimos a Italia pero me da gusto que sea así. Se ve que no esta solo en el mundo pero un poco más de amor familia no le hace daño a nadie.

– Estoy seguro que Giorno ha de apreciar también su compañía.

Hasta la fecha Joseph aun no entiende como fue que Holy pasó a ser como era antes, a como es ahora. Su madre le dijo que nunca iba a entenderlo y parece que tuvo toda la razón. No se puede quejar, es la mujer mas dulce que ha conocido en toda su vida; su adorada hija por quien se embarcó en un largo recorrido para salvarla.

Holy creció en una época agitada, aunque hoy solo era una dulce ama de casa a sus 17 era como Joseph. Fue arrestada por vandalismo varias ocasiones, protestó sin blusa y sin sostén muchas otras; fue a disfrutar del verano del amor en Woodstock, pero luego de todo el sexo, la yerba y la rebeldía, se casó. Tal vez a muchos les parecería poco, pero le gustaba ser mamá.

Holy adora a su padre, aunque en el fondo no pudo perdonarle que él y su hijo se pusieran en peligro para salvarla, no quería ser la damisela en desgracia de la historia, ni poner en peligro a su hijo por su causa.

Aún si Jotaro ya era un adulto hecho y derecho, ella seguía siendo una madre, cuidando a Josuke, a Shizuka y a Jolyne, le gustaba cuidar de otros.

Y Passione era un nido de huérfanos perfecto para ella, incluyendo a el par de hombres a su lado, Abbacchio y Bucciarati tenían toda la pinta de huérfanos a sus ojos.

Tras oír a Bruno le echa una mirada a Jonathan, no quiere hablar de él y de Dio frente a este.

– ¿Y si me muestran la casa? ¡Es tan bonita! Nosotros rentamos un pequeño departamento y no es suficiente para todos, mi hijo es algo tacaño.

Y a pesar de su forma de ser, Holy no es nada torpe. Eso es algo que a Bucciarati no se le pasa al cambiar el tema de la conversación.

– Vamos, te mostraré la casa. Igual aquí no es el mejor lugar para una conversación. Leone, ¿nos acompañas?

– Solo si no vuelven a hablar de mi olor, no es como si pudiera controlarlo. – Mierda, en verdad esperaba librarse de esa peste, no iba a aguantar toda la vida estar así.

Bruno asiente, dirigiendo al cuarteto adentro de la casa.

– Eres un encanto, cariño ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Cielos, siento que no nos presentamos de forma adecuada.

– _Mi scusi_, – se detiene a medio camino, toma la mano de Holy y la besa con toda caballerosidad. – Bruno Bucciarati, el gusto es todo mio. Ellos son Leone Abbacchio y Narancia Ghirga.

Narancia no le besa la mano pero tampoco se aleja mucho de Holly. Le parece muy agradable su presencia.

– Mi madre tenía razón, los hombres italianos son tan galantes – y como ya solo esta rodeada de italianos prefiere hablar el idioma de su madre.

– Hablas muy bien el italiano para ser extranjera. – Leone no es ni de cerca tan galante como Bruno pero también besa la mano de la mujer.

– Mi madre es italiana. Mi padre, Joseph Joestar, ya debieron conocerlo, la conoció cuando vino a Italia en una de sus aventuras. ¡Ah! pero no vengo a hablarles de mi. Mi abuela Erina decía que las mujeres Joestar somos buenas para juzgar a la gente y creo que ustedes son buenas personas que quieren a Giorno – Abbacchio tuerce la boca, Holy ignora ese gesto. –

Holy siente que su familia le debe una advertencia a esas personas. Tal vez llega tarde considerando que ahora son vampiros. Holy es consciente de que su familia esta maldita, la gente sufre cuando están presentes y cosas malas acaban pasando.

– Creo que es justo que sepan un poco sobre los infortunios de nuestra familia… sé que son hombres ocupados, así que intentaré ser breve.

– Esta parece que será una noche tranquila, así que el tiempo es algo que no nos falta.

Joseph debía ser el otro hombre que acompañaba a Giorno la noche anterior.

– Estuvimos muertos por un año, Bruno. Ya hemos tenido noches más pacíficas.

A Leone si le daban ganas de salir a explorar la ciudad: reencontrarse con Italia a través de su nueva naturaleza, ver de qué eran capaces. Pero también quiere estar con Bruno más que nada en el mundo. Y tal vez Bruno reconsidere el salir de la casa esa noche, para dar un paseo a solas con Leone; si es que Narancia no les sigue.

Pero eso será más tarde. Esa mujer tiene una historia interesante que contar.

Ella pide un poco de agua y les cuenta sobre Jonathan y Dio: los padres de Giorno, y su trágico conflicto en el Siglo XIX. También les cuenta de su decisión de su abuela Erina y de lo poco que sabía del viaje a Egipto de su hijo y su padre.

– Mi familia cree que no entiendo, pero sé que Dio no es de confianza y no sé que tan mala influencia pueda ser para Giorno… pero mi abuelita Erina le dio una oportunidad y yo creo en su decisión. Por eso no pondré objeciones a su presencia en mi familia. Entenderé si ustedes desconfían de él, yo sólo necesitaba decirles esto porque creo que lo merecían...

Hay un poco de tristeza en sus palabras, la maldición de los Joestar era real para ella, incluso a veces piensa que por ello su marido le abandonó.

Bruno no es supersticioso como lo es Mista, pero a como lo hace sonar Holy, si parece que la familia de Giorno está maldita, que todo lo relacionado a Dio acaba con esa misma maldición.

– Tomaremos esta advertencia en cuenta. – Porque siendo honestos, Dio tampoco le inspira mucha confianza.

– Cuidaremos de Giorno, y si Dio intenta algo lo pondremos en su lugar. – Narancia no tiene ningún problema cuando se trata de dejar a otros como colador.

– Espero eso no sea necesario, por ahora le daremos el beneficio de la duda mientras Giorno lo haga.

Y eso que Abbacchio no sabe que Diavolo se relaciona con Dio a través de las flechas de Stand. Visto así, que ambas "familias" se encontraran hasta resultaría inevitable.

– ¡Se los agradezco mucho! Siento que todo saldrá bien.

– Estaremos bien, tienes mi palabra en ello, _signorina_.

– Esas advertencias nos habrían servido hace un año. Te dije que no adoptaras a ese niño, Bucciarati; siempre me dió mala espina.

– Me lo dijiste muy tarde.

Y aun de haberlo dicho antes habría ignorado por completo la advertencia.

– Te dije que no trajeras más huérfanos a la casa, te lo dije cientos de veces.

– Te prometo no traer más huérfanos.

Y Bruno mintió. Descaradamente.

La relación de Diavolo, Dio y las flechas de Stand son una vez mas muestra de la _gravedad_ que atrae a ciertos individuos hacia otros. Por supuesto, todo eso debe de tener algún punto de reunión. En ese momento su encuentro no parecía acarrear nada verdaderamente malo, a Holy le parecía solamente que su familia crecía un poco más pero con los Joestar nada es seguro.

– ¡Son una pareja adorable!

Bruno le dedica una adorable sonrisa a Holy. Si, son una pareja adorable, aun si hasta hace relativamente poco su relación no era del todo oficial.

Eso ni siquiera Narancia se lo cree. Bruno es demasiado bueno para ser un capo y sin duda su pequeño aquelarre con el tiempo puede llegar a expandirse.

Leone no le cree ni un poquito, quisiera pero sabe que no será así. Sin duda el que Bruno se haga cargo de huérfanos habla de su noble corazón pero no podían saber que problemas les traería el siguiente que se topara.

Tenía que aceptar que su prometido era así y no podía cambiarlo. Porque en vista que ya han hablado de matrimonio y espera su sortija de compromiso iba a considerarlo eso: su prometido.

Bucciarati no había considerado que Abbacchio le tomaría la palabra respecto al matrimonio. Cuando se entere de ello tendrá que buscar una sortija, cosa que conociendo los gustos de Leone no será sencillo.

Era un paso inevitable entre ellos en su relación, pensaba Abbacchio y ya que Giorno les había otorgado la ventaja del tiempo, no iba a desperdiciarlo. Quizá con la cara de amargado que se cargaba sería difícil imaginar que tenía pensamientos tan románticos hacia Bruno y su relación.

Pero mientras Bruno piensa en como hacer la declaración de manera oficial, se encarga de mostrarle el lugar a Holy.

La casa de seguridad es bastante amplia y tiene los lujos dignos del Don que vive ahí y de su grupo. Las habitaciones son amplias y la cocina está bien equipada, aunque ahora son sólo Fugo y Mista quienes vayan a utilizarla.

Abbacchio deja a Bruno pasar tiempo de calidad con Holy; él quiere seguir leyendo los libros de Passione para ponerse al día. Ya no estaban en el asunto de las drogas así de debía haber otros negocios.

Holly esta fascinada, Bruno es un excelente compañía y ella habla hasta por los codos, Jotaro se enfurecería con ella si la viera tan conversadora con los mafiosos. Bruno le escucha atentamente; sin duda va a invitarla a la casa más seguido y también le ofrece ayuda en cualquier cosa que necesite estando en Italia.

En vista que el capo le ha ofrecido de su ayuda, Holy comenta sobre la máscara de piedra. No sabe demasiado pero por lo menos es capaz de decir que es una máscara que es capaz de convertir a las personas en vampiro.

Y Jotaro pensando que su mamá es una boba, si ella siempre les ponía atención.

Bruno acaba por disculparse con Holly, nunca antes había escuchado de un objeto como ese, pero le promete investigar sobre ello.

– Nunca la he visto, pero si llamo a la fundación Speedwagon podrían mandarme algunas fotografías. Mi hijo quiere encontrarla antes de que caiga en malas manos.

Aunque ahora ella se pregunta si ellos no son realmente las manos menos indicadas, en una sola noche habían creado a tres vampiros más y sin la dichosa máscara.

– Un objeto como ese suena demasiado peligroso como para que cualquier otra persona lo tenga.

Podría pedirle ayuda a Abbacchio para investigar sobre la dichosa máscara. Porque si uno de los dos es bueno en esos temas, es él.

–Esa máscara transformó al abuelo Dio...o eso me contó la abuela Erina. Daddy dice que las destruyeron pero debe haber otras, eso piensa mi hijo.

– ¿Pero porqué buscar aquí? Es un viaje muy largo desde Japón hasta Italia. ¿Esas mascaras vinieron de estas tierras?

– Oh cariño, esa es una historia más larga todavía. Si tienes una copa de vino podemos sentarnos y hablar toda la noche de ello.

– Vino, – la dirige hacia la cocina, ahí es donde busca entre todas las cosas hasta sacar una botella y dos copas. – Estoy seguro eso es algo que tenemos.

Un poco de vino, una compañía amena y de rato Holy le va estar contando todo lo que su padre le contó sobre los hombres del pilar.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Bruno aprende muchas cosas que desconocía hasta el momento. La aparición de los hombres del pilar debajo del mismo Coliseo no podía ser una coincidencia. Al parecer su pelea con Diavolo no era la primer cosa extraordinaria que pasaba en el Coliseo.

También aprende que el vino no le sabe como antes. Siente el alcohol, pero el mismo sabor de la uva es casi irreconocible.

– Daddy dice que las destruyeron todas pero a veces miente. Ustedes sin duda son las personas más importantes aquí, si alguien puede ayudar a mi hijo con su búsqueda son ustedes. Él nunca pedirá ayuda, es necio y desconfiado.

– Si queda alguna de esas máscaras seguro debe estar bajo resguardo en un museo o en una colección privada. Sea cualquiera de las dos, podemos rastrear su ubicación.

– Yo no creo que este en un museo, la fundación Speedwagon ya la habría encontrado de ser así… alguna persona debe tenerla en su casa sin imaginar lo que tiene. Eso espero.

– El mejor de los casos es que sólo crea que sea una figura de adorno en alguna casa, el peor sería que quien la tenga sepa muy bien cómo usarla.

– ¡Entonces ustedes no serían los únicos vampiros! Uh… a Jotaro no le va a gusta eso.

– Ese sería en el peor de los casos. Pero de ser así ya nos habríamos enterado, este tipo de cosas no son las que se nos pasarían por desapercibido.

– Es verdad, ¡Ya habrían mordido a todos en la ciudad!

Quizá exagera un poquito la situación porque ya hasta se lo imaginaba como una película de terror.

– Sería un desastre difícil de ignorar, si no son cuidadosos.

Eso es algo en lo que los dos están de acuerdo. Hay mucho por hacer y mucho de lo que Bruno necesita hablar con Giorno. Pero por ahora, Bruno permanece con Holy, Narancia se ha marchado para explorar los alrededores de la casa.

* * *

Mista se queda con Josuke y el resto, según él para vigilarlos, pero solo tiene curiosidad.

– Abuelo Jonathan, ¿Sabes donde esta Joestar san? Íbamos a llevarlo a casa, bueno a ti también y queríamos comenzar a aprender el Hamon, Jolyne y yo; él dijo que nos enseñaría.

– ¿Joseph? Debe estar dormido aún... Creo que Dio le está haciendo compañía - Los había olido pasando por la habitación, pero ni siquiera sospecha de lo que han hecho. – Yo también puedo enseñarles a usar el Hamon.

– ¿Con Dio? Pensé que lo odiaban – Josuke no conoce tanto a Dio así no le da gran importancia, además le interesa más el asunto del Hamon.

– Quiero creer que todo este conflicto no ha sido mas que un gran malentendido. – Siente el jaloncito de cabello por parte de Jolyne.

– La verdad no lo sé. Dio siempre fue el villano de las historias de Joestar san, él y Jotaro san siempre lo hicieron ver como un monstruo aterrador, creo que sólo es algo petulante.

– Ya que tanto quieren saber de nuestro Don, – Mista se asoma entre Jonathan y Josuke. – Ustedes podrían ser más comunicativos respecto al pasado de su padre–– _padres_. A mi ese hombre me da mala espina.

– Dio no es un santo. Hizo muchas cosas terribles aun antes de convertirse en un vampiro y seguro hizo muchas otras después de mi muerte.

No es que Jonathan quiera echar de cabeza a Dio, pero sabe que el confiarse demasiado de él puede tener graves consecuencias.

– No es una gran historia… bueno si, pero nos llevaría toda la noche y yo quiero aprender Hamon.

– La noche apenas está empezando. Puedo contarles un poco más y enseñarles lo básico del Hamon.

– ¿_Jamón_? ¿Qué tiene que ver el jamón?

– Abuelo Jonathan, suenas como si fuera la esposa de un hombre muy malo e intentaras justificarlo, aunque no conozco a Dio realmente… ¡Si! ¡Mejor háblanos del Hamon! Así cuando veamos Joestar san podremos presumirle que aprendimos por nuestra cuenta ¿verdad Jolyne?

Josuke tenía toda la ilusión de un niño en navidad en ese momento.

– ¿El anciano sabe cómo usarlo?

– Hace mucho que no lo hago, pero es como montar a caballo, una vez que lo aprendes no se olvida.

– ¿Uh? Tampoco se andar a caballo ¿Nos enseñas? – Luego puede presumirle a Okuyasu y a Rohan que sabe montar.

Y con lo torpe que es lo hará sonar muy mal.

La cara de sorpresa de Jonathan lo dice todo. ¿Qué les estaban enseñando a estas nuevas generaciones? Con razón Jotaro es como es.

– Puedo enseñarles ambas cosas, sólo que para montar necesitamos un caballo pero no creo que sea fácil hallar un lugar abierto durante la noche.

Baja cuidadosamente a Jolyne, dejándola a lado de Josuke antes que esta termine de arrancarle el cabello entre tantos jaloneos.

– Todo está en la respiración. El Hamon es la energía vital que hay en todo ser vivo, pero muy pocos pueden usarlo como tal.

–Pero abuelo, todo mundo sabe respirar ¿Dónde esta la gracia? ¿tenemos que respirar de alguna forma especial?

– Es más que sólo respirar, si fuera fácil cualquiera lo podría hacer. Primero deben estar _conscientes_ de su respiración y mantenerla controlada en todo momento.

– A mi me parecen puros engaños. – A Mista le puede caer muy mal Josuke pero bien que se apoya en él.

– ¡Shhh! El abuelo sabe lo que hace – o eso espera.

Jonathan sabe que no debería hacerlo y que va a doler hacerlo, pero sospecha que es mas fácil si les da una demostración al trío.

Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. Se siente cierta estática en el aire, en sus brazos brota una luz similar a una corriente eléctrica, amarilla como el mismo sol.

Jolyne se sorprende, era algo que podía ver con facilidad muy a diferencia de los Stands. Mista y Josuke miran atentamente, el par de bobos pega un brinco de sorpresa al ver la luz que brota de Jonathan.

– ¿Eso era un stand?

– ¡No! Es el Hamon.

Sin embargo, la gracia no dura mucho antes que a Jonathan le llegue el ardor del Hamon, obligándole a detenerse antes de salir herido.

Y Josuke quiere intentarlo, solo acaba haciendo caras ridículas mientras intenta contener la respiración. Jolyne también hace un intento; toma aire tal y como lo hizo su abuelo, pero solo llega hasta ahí sin saber qué más hacer.

– Tranquilos, no es algo que vaya a salir a la primera.

– _Pffft,_ Tienen sangre Joestar, el Hamon debería ser hasta natural en ellos.

Joseph interrumpe con su llegada. Se ha dado un baño y se cambió de ropa con los pantalones que dejó Dio y su camisa.

– ¡Si es tan fácil para los Joestar debieron escribir un libro para que aprendiéramos!

Josuke se queja, luego cae en cuenta que no tiene ni idea de quién es el hombre que acaba de llegar, el parecido que tiene con el abuelo Jonathan es completamente evidente casi como si fueran gemelos.

– Abuelo Jonathan, no nos dijiste que tenías un hermano… ¡Espera! ¡Debe ser un vampiro también!

Joseph no pensó en que no le reconocerían, no hasta que Josuke hace mención de ser hermano de Jonathan.

– Soy Joseph, Josuke.

– Imposible. – Jolyne se acerca al viejo. Le mira fijamente con esa misma mirada de sospecha que no le pide nada a Jotaro. – Yiyi es un _anciano_.

La cara de indignación de Joseph lo dice todo. Lo peor no es que no le reconozcan, si no que le llamen anciano, cosa que es, pero en ese momento _no_ lo es. Joseph sin decir más, levanta la mano derecha, alrededor de esta se manifiesta Hermit Purple.

Josuke se acerca a su padre como si fuera una cosa rara e indescriptible, le agarra los cachetes, le jala del cabello casi como si esperara arrancarle una máscara. Joseph deja que Josuke le toquetee, haciendo alguna que otra mueca al jalarle el cabello.

– ¡Todo es real! ¿Como pasó? – Ahora lo rodea, pese a todo lo que han vivido, cuesta creerlo. –¿Es alguna cosa de vampiros?

Mista se pregunta si esta relacionado con que Fugo llevó al otro sujeto al hospital.

A Josuke las cosas de vampiros le parecían _muy_ confusas, ahora su papá se veía tan joven como él ¿Debían tomarlo como si fuera cosas de todos los días? Él quería saber cómo había sucedido pero temía que sino entendía el Hamon, menos entendería eso.

– Erh, si, es una cosa de vampiros. – Siente la mirada de completa desaprobación de Jonathan.

– Pues todo es real. – Lo que si tenía bien presente es que su mamá definitivamente no debía enterarse de esto. – No se porque Jotaro san no nos contó de tu cambio.

Si Tomoko se entera de la nueva juventud de Joseph, las cosas se pueden complicar. Joseph toma nota mental de no pasarse por Morioh en un futuro cercano. Lo que es un hecho, es que tarde o temprano Tomoko se ha de topar con Joseph y ya tendría suerte si lo dejaba salir de su casa.

– Jotaro debe seguir enojado conmigo.

– Debio de llegar cansado, – a pesar de la desaprobación respecto a la mentira de Joseph, Jonathan le ayuda a cubrirlo por el bien de la familia .– Después de todo fue un viaje largo de ida y regreso.

– El _signore_ Jonathan tiene razón, fue un viaje muy pesado y extraño, además luego Fugo tuvo que llevar a su amigo al hospital, eso es demasiado para cualquiera.

– Jotaro san tampoco nos dijo que estuvo en el hospital...

– Ya saben como es Jotaro, nunca va a admitir que algo le duele o le molesta.

– Tenia una venda en el cuello hoy en la mañana.

– Se tropezó anoche y se pegó muy fuerte, pero de ahi en fuera no veo el porqué de tanto drama.

Josuke simplemente no visualizaba un universo donde Jotaro san fuera tan torpe para tropezarse y necesitar ir al hospital, eso era más del estilo de Okuyasu. Jolyne sigue viendo al trio con cara de no creerles. No va a cuestionarles más, cierra los ojos y respira hondo, intentando una vez más hacer lo mismo que había hecho Jonathan, aun sin ningún resultado.

Josuke mira a Mista buscando respuestas pero este vagamente se da cuenta de que metió la pata. No debió mencionar el hospital, y tal vez tampoco era buena idea mencionar el que fueron a un cementerio a revivir muertos.

– Entonces hablaban de ese jamón.

– ¡Es Hamon!

– Da igual.

– ¡Ah si, el Hamon! – Joseph sigue el juego cambiando de tema. – Verán, Jonathan y yo no podemos usarlo por mucho tiempo como antes debido a... bueno, nuestra _condición_. El Hamon produce una energía similar a la del Sol.

– ¿Podemos golpear vampiros con esto?

– Mientras no sean nosotros, si.

– Si no lo pueden usar ¿Cómo nos van a enseñar?

– ¡Hey, tampoco se les ocurra golpear a mis amigos! Ellos son vampiros buenos.

– Yo jamás lastimaría a Giorno.

– No sólo hablaba de Giorno.

Joseph carraspea, interrumpiendo al par.

– Podemos usarlo pero por tiempo limitado. ¡Además, no necesitamos nosotros usarlo para enseñarles!

– En realidad si—

– Si yo pude aprender en menos de 30 días, ustedes podrían hacerlo hasta en menos tiempo.

– Joestar san, ¿No estará exagerando? – Porque la verdad si de viejo le daba desconfianza, como joven las cosas no mejoran. Tal vez debamos dejar que el abuelo Jonathan nos enseñe.

– Hmm, cierto, no tienen urgencia por aprenderlo. No es como si sus vidas _dependieran_ de eso.

Joseph se hace el ofendido. ¡Si ese par de crios querían que Jonathan les enseñara entonces que así sea! Él no va a meterse.

– Creo que entre los dos podríamos enseñarles—

– No, no, ellos ya tomaron su decisión. Claramente no me necesitan para esto.

– Estas siendo muy dramático, anciano.

– Joestar san, ¿Esta celoso? Porque el abuelo Jonathan tiene razón, mientras más maestros del hamon nos ayuden, más fácilmente aprenderemos,

– ¿Celoso?_ Para nada._

Lo está, pero prefiere ocultarlo con su falsa indignación.

– No entiendo que utilidad tiene esa cosa si ya tienes un stand.

– Yo no tengo ningún Stand. – Y ese es más motivo para que Jolyne quiera aprender.

– Tal vez Jotaro san consiga una flecha de Stand para darte uno, Jolyne. -aunque no tenía idea de si aún había flechas por ahí-

– O tal vez ella lo consiga por su cuenta como lo hiciste tú. Hubieras conocido a tu abuela Lisa Lisa, Josuke. Ella si era una maestra del Hamon...

Y ella también fue quien malcrió a Jotaro, ahora que recuerda. Bien, tal vez Josuke está mejor sin haberla conocido.

– Me habría gustado conocerla, Joestar san; tal vez si usted se hubiera hecho cargo de lo que sucedió en Morioh no nos hubiéramos conocido diecisiete años después.

No es reclamo.

Bien, si lo es. Nunca había sido tan directo porque su padre le parecía demasiado frágil, no quería que se enfermara de un coraje. Joseph no tiene excusa para eso y pensalo un poco más, ahora entiende la molestia de Jotaro san.

– Sólo espero que Jolyne no lo consiga su Stand lo hice yo, fue bastante malo. Estuve muy enfermo durante el tiempo que Holy _neesan_ lo estuvo y mi madre no sabía lo que me pasaba.

Otra bofetada para la pésima paternidad de Joseph, Josuke en verdad lo amaba, era su padre y le perdonaba casi todo, más tarde se iba a disculpar por decirle esas cosas tan hirientes. No le da ni un respiro al pobre de Joseph. Le echa en cara los errores que cometió como padre y justo frente a Jonathan.

– Entonces, ¿Si nos estaba tomando el pelo? Joestar san, cuando le vi por primera vez pensé en que lo iba a odiar mucho pero al verle tan frágil… yo no podía odiarlo. Es mi padre después de todo, usted me dio la vida, ahora yo debía cuidar de usted; pero pensando en retrospectiva, usted nos mintió, entiendo porqué Jotaro san esta tan enojado con usted.

– Sé que no fui un padre ejemplar y que no pude estar ahí contigo... pero eso se puede remediar ahora. En vista que ya todos saben de mi _situación_, no hay necesidad de seguir fingiendo.

– No había necesidad de fingir desde un inicio. - Y ahí esta de nuevo esa mirada de completa desaprobación.

\- Debiste de hacerte cargo de tu hijo desde antes. – Y claramente Jonathan ha tomado el lado de Josuke.

– Tu eres quien menos puede reclamarme de eso.

– ¡Yo estaba muerto! Y yo no habría engañado a Erina de esa manera.

– Además, estaba en Egipto durante ese tiempo. – Cosa que no es excusa, de haber sabido antes de la existencia de Josuke le habría mandado el mismo tratamiento que a Holy durante esos días.

– ¿Y qué hacías en Egipto cuando tu otra hija estaba enferma?

– Pelear contra Dio porque esa enfermedad se originó por haber robado _tu_ cuerpo.

Jonathan queda en silencio después de un breve _''_oh_''._

– ¿Y si Holy _neechan_ tenía razón? – Josuke siente un peso menos encima luego de cantarle todos sus errores a su padre. – ¿Y si lo que debiste hacer fue enseñarle a usar su stand?

No es que defendiera a Dio, pero es algo que Holy siempre quiso aprender. Y ahora él se siente culpable porque tampoco se ha dignado a enseñarle a usarlo.

– ¿Y como iba yo a saber si eso era necesario o no? No es como si haya tenido el tiempo suficiente como para meditarlo.

Eso y porque Avdol le había dicho que Holy tenia el tiempo contado si no actuaban pronto.

– ¿Tuviste el tiempo suficiente para viajar por medio mundo pero no para investigar un poco más sobre una enfermedad?

– ¡Bien, ya! Soy un pésimo padre, ¿eso querían escuchar? Pues ya lo dije.

Jolyne se ha aburrido de la conversación de esos tres, así que se separa del grupo para recorrer la casa por su cuenta, intentando hacer esa respiración que le enseñó el abuelo Jonathan y por echarle en cara las cosas a Joseph, ninguno de ellos se dan cuenta cuando la menor se pierde de vista; ni Mista lo nota, esta bien entretenido en el melodrama.

– Pues si, eres un pésimo padre que engaña a su esposa y tiene hijos de los que no se entera pero… supongo que estoy haciendo mal en echártelo en cara. – Es la hora del arrepentimiento. – No eres tan malo y cuidas de mis hermanas y de mi _a tu manera._ Siempre me pregunté como sería mi padre, quería que fuera un héroe como el papá de mi mamá y bueno… en ese sentido no me decepcionaste.

– _Bah,_ no soy un héroe – Bueno, si lo es pero le gusta escucharlo viniendo de Josuke. – Pero hago lo que puedo.

– Salvaste al mundo, ningún hijo puede presumir que su padre hizo eso.

– Y lo salvaría cuantas veces más sean necesarias por ustedes. – Acorta la distancia para jalar a Josuke en un abrazo.

– Pero no tienes hacerlo solo, otousan…

– No, ya no tengo que hacer esto sólo. - Porque tiene a su familia, tan bizarra y todo, pero siguen siendo suya.

Y con eso, Joseph perdonado; Josuke lo abraza bien feliz, considerando que no pudo abrazarlo cuando niño no le avergüenza ser tan cariñoso con él ahora.

– ¿En serio tan rápido lo vas a perdonar? _ Mista no está satisfecho con ese corte en su drama. – ¿No deberías dejar que te ruegue un poco?

– _Shh,_ – Jonathan le da un pellizco a Mista para que no se meta. – Déjalos ser, es mejor que arreglen sus asuntos.

– ¡Pero es que lo perdonó tan fácil! Si yo tuviera a mi padre biológico enfrente hubiera esperado a que se pusiera de rodillas y llorara.

– No podemos juzgar a otros basándonos en nuestras propias experiencias, Mista.

– Ustedes son muy blandos, – Se cruza de brazos. – Ya solo les falta ponerse a llorar.

– Al contrario, es más difícil perdonarlo que conservarle el rencor.

– ¡No digo que no lo perdone! Pero pudo hacerse un poco más del rogar.

Jonathan se encoge en hombros. Personalmente prefiere que haya aunque se aun poco de paz en su familia. No es como si él no hubiese perdonado a Dio después de todo lo que le hizo.

– Entonces ¿Tú y el abuelo Jonathan nos enseñarán el Hamon?

Joseph: Esta bien, ya que insistes con que lo hagamos los dos.

– ¡Genial! – Le da un montón de felicidad acabar haciendo las paces con su padre y quizá ya era hora de empezarlo a llamar así; Josuke no puede ser tan rencoroso como Jotaro san. Entonces estábamos en la respiración.

– Ah si, la respiración––

– Esperen, ¿Y Jolyne?

Oh, sorpresa al no ver a Jolyne en ninguna parte, ni siquiera Jonathan se había percatado que la menor se les escabulló en algún momento durante el drama. Tal parece que las lecciones tendrán que esperar para otra ocasión, primero debían hallar a la pequeña. _Uno_ sale de la gorrita de Mista y responde que la niña se fue hace un rato.

– Es una pequeña, dudo que vaya a atreverse a salir por su cuenta a la calle.

– Descuiden, mientras no haya salido de casa estará bien, aquí solo estamos nosotros.

Y Mista piensa, aún si saliera Passione la encontraría al instante. Los Joestar son unos pueblerinos, eso le parece.

Lo que Mista desconoce es la clase de fiera que es Jotaro Kujo.

– Es como su padre, es más probable que eso mismo haya hecho. – Es es lo que le preocupa a Joseph, a veces Jolyne es demasiado como Jotaro para su propio bien. Se le va el poco color de la cara; si de por si está seguro que Jotaro lo odia por haberle mordido anoche, sería peor aún si supiera que perdieron a Jolyne.

Y fue entonces cuando Josuke sintió el verdadero terror. Jotaro iba a matarlo si perdía a Jolyne. Ya hasta tiene horribles visiones donde la niña es secuestrada y donde Jotaro san lo mata a golpes. Al igual que Josuke, Joseph ya tiene la imagen mental de él mismo siendo abatido por los golpes de Star Platinum. Sin decir más, Joseph toma a Jonathan de un brazo para ir en busca de Jolyne. No debió de irse muy lejos, eso espera.

– ¡Mista y yo la buscaremos afuera! ¡Ustedes búsquenla por la casa! Es pequeñita, no puede ir muy lejos.

Mista no tiene tiempo de protestar. Ni siquiera entiende su preocupación, gracias a ellos las calles de Roma eran muy seguras, nadie le haría daño a la niña y menos si la vieron salir de casa de Don Giovanna.

Josuke le habla de Jotaro y si, a Mista le parece un hombre imponente pero no podía ser peor que Risotto o Diavolo, o incluso Abbacchio en un mal día.

Para el resto hasta parece que Jotaro infunde más temor que el mismo Dio.

Dio y Jotaro tienen muchas más cosas en común de las que les gustaría aceptar. Ambos son imponentes y verdaderamente atemorizantes cuando quieren serlo, por no decir peligrosos. Tal vez no sea coincidencia que sus Stands tengan el mismo tipo de habilidad.

Por supuesto nadie que aprecie un poco su vida se le ocurriría hacer esa comparación frente a cualquiera de los dos. Pese a todo siguen siendo enemigos jurados y pasará algo de tiempo antes de que firmen una tregua entre ellos.

Quizás el único que se atrevería a mencionar aquellas similitudes es Jonathan, porque él aun no sabe qué tan reactivo puede ser Jotaro. Jonathan Joestar claramente no le teme a la muerte. Jotaro definitivamente no se va a llevar bien con su tatarabuelo, aunque con el tiempo aprenderá a respetarlo.

Eso no significa que vaya a ser más simpático con él.

Jonathan es demasiado amable como para querer antagonizar a Jotaro, aun si no es del todo de su agrado. Lo único que Jonathan quiere es el llevarse bien con su familia ahora que la ha encontrado.

Joseph por su parte, usa el olfato para rastrear a Jolyne. Conforme se acercan al cuarto de Giorno, puede identificarla no sólo a ella, si no también a Dio y a Giorno.

No sabe si eso debería preocuparle o no.

Mientras Joseph y Jonathan buscan entre las habitaciones de la casa, a las afueras apenas vendría estacionándose Fugo. Él tuvo un día bastante largo, principalmente comprando ropa que fue a dejar en la recepción del hotel donde han dejado a Doppio.

Para su sorpresa, se encontraría con Mista y Josuke afuera de la casa de seguridad.

– ¡Jolyne! ¡Jolyne! – Josuke grita desesperadamente. – ¡Por favor no quiero que Jotaro san me mate!

Fugo tiene demasiadas preguntas. En primera, ¿qué hacía el extranjero ahí y porqué buscaban a una niñita? En segunda, ¿qué demonios planeaba hacer Giorno con Doppio?

– ¿Has visto a una niña pequeña? Es así de chiquita y lleva dos chonguitos y su fleco es de color rubio y va vestida con un vestido de mariposas y unas mallas con mariposas ¡Dios, soy un pésimo niñero!

– No he visto a nadie cerca de aquí, y siempre me aseguro que nadie me siga.

– ¡Ay no! ¿Y si alguien se la robó?

– Tal vez sigue adentro de la casa. El número _quattro_ perdió a su hermanita y la estamos buscando.

– No es mi hermanita, es mi sobrina nieta, o algo así ¡Pero tengo que encontrarla!

Josuke es muy ruidoso para gusto de Fugo.

– Hay pocas probabilidades que haya salido de aquí sin que la haya visto e intentar un secuestro cerca de esta zona es prácticamente suicidio. La niña debe estar adentro de la casa.

Una casa repleta de vampiros. No cree que ellos vayan a hacerle daño a un menor de edad, pero igual le resalta ese detalle a Josuke, quien no lo piensa dos veces y se mete a la casa de nuevo; aún no conoce lo suficiente a los amigos de Giorno para dejar a Jolyne a su cuidado. No le da pena abrir cada habitación que se topa buscando a Jolyne, incluso se puede escuchar llamándole por su nombre.

A Fugo le causa gracia la rapidez con la que el extranjero regresa a la casa. No lo culpa, si estuviera en su lugar sin conocer bien al resto, también habría hecho eso.

– Fugo, creo que lo asustaste un poco, lo peor que puede pasar es que Bruno la encuentre y la quiera adoptar.

– Creo que lo mejor que podría pasarle es ser adoptada por Bruno.

– Supongo que tienes razón. Por cierto, creo que Abbacchio y Giorno te van a dejar los libros de cuentas a ti, no aprecian mis talentos.

– Genial, ya no habrán más errores en los libros.

– ¡Evitar el cuatro no es un error, es un número de mal agüero!

– Puedes evitar el cuatro en todo lo que quieras _¡Menos los libros de cuentas de la organización!_

– ¡No voy a escribir _ese_ número! ¡Es de mala suerte!

– Descuida, ahora sere yo quien se haga cargo de leso así que asumo toda mala suerte que pueda caer.

– Te voy a regalar una herradura para evitar la mala suerte de los números cuatro

– No pienso cargar una herradura a donde sea que vaya.

Mista bufa, necio como él solo. Fugo tendría que prepararse para ser atosigado por Mista hasta que lleve la herradura consigo. Probablemente termine aceptando la estúpida herradura y aun mas probable que la use para golpearlo si sigue chingando con el tema de la mala suerte.

– Vamos adentro, Giorno ya esta aquí, también su "otra" familia. Menos el tipo alto y con cara de pocos amigos.

– Para ser una casa de seguridad, tenemos más gente de la que esperaba.

– Quiero creer que es temporal esto. Por cierto, ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? – Pregunta el pistolero una vez a solas. – Narancia me jugó una broma horrible.

– Estuve ocupado con unos asuntos que me encargó GioGio.

– Cuando te pones a trabajar con Giorno se ponen muy misteriosos...

– Pensé que GioGio te contaba todo, Mista. – Y eso lo dice con ganas de joder. – Seguro te dará el informe mas tarde, esto es algo que no debería ser ocultado.

– Sabes que no. Giorno tiene sus secretos y nunca me ha molestado, él sabe lo que hace y siempre ve lo mejor por todos. – Responde con todo y un puchero en el rostro, a veces se pregunta si tendrá algún amante oculto por ahí.

Lo que Giorno oculta es mucho peor que un amante. Por supuesto que Giorno piensa en decirles al resto sobre su hallazgo. Cree que lo mejor era escuchar sus opiniones antes de tomar una decisión.

Abbacchio no iba a estar nada feliz, iba a exigir que asesinaran a Diavolo. Mista va a estar más que sorprendido de que Diavolo siga vivo, jamás había entendido bien a bien el poder de Gold Experience Réquiem pero si Giorno decía que Diavolo no era un problema, lo creía.

Siendo honestos, ni Giorno entiende aún el poder del Requiem. Pero eso no es algo que él vaya a admitir abiertamente. Al igual que su padre, al parecer Giorno prefiere ocultar su ignorancia sobre ciertas cosas.

– Panna, hay dos cosas que quiero tratar contigo primero, Narancia casi me mata de un susto y piensa que en Venecia Giorno me hizo una mamada. – Pasa un brazo por los hombros mientras entran a la casa. – Regañalo y dile que es mentira. En segunda ¿Qué vamos a hacer con tantos vampiros en casa? No podemos vaciar todos los bancos de sangre del país.

– Mientras no te haya mordido no veo problema con eso; déjalo que piense lo que quiera, eso fue hace un año.

No le sorprendería si lo de la mamada hubiese sido real.

– ¿De qué sirve que Narancia sea tu "chico especial" sino puedo acusarlo contigo? – Si, daba a entender que así como Narancia daba por hecho lo de la mamada, él da por hecho que ellos dos eran novios.

– ¡¿De qué mierda estas hablando?! Yo no tengo ese tipo de relación con Narancia.

Oh no, eso si que no. ¿Como podía Mista pensar que él y Narancia...? Bufa, el sonrojo es notorio en su rostro, combinado con el ceño fruncido. Grandísimo idiota que es Mista.

– ¿Ya ves lo que se siente que digan cosas así de ti? Aunque… – picotea su mejilla son su dedo índice y una sonrisa bobalicona – ustedes dos son tal para cual, deberían estar juntos, yo creo que a ti te gusta.

Al picoteo Fugo le responde con un manotazo, aunque tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo en el estómago. Prefiere cambiar de tema a seguir con sus insistencias.

– Tendremos que ser mas cuidadosos son las raciones de sangre, a menos que busquemos alguna otra alternativa.

– Se a qué te refieres con "otra alternativa" pero ¿No sería muy siniestro que se alimentaran de los desertores? O… espera ¿No estarás insinuando que los alimentos nosotros? Porque en teoría eso ya lo hacemos, también les di nuestras muestras de sangre.

Mista no pensó, hasta mucho después, lo raro que era darles a beber su propia sangre, en lo único que estaba pensando es que tenía que alimentarlos con algo.

El albino se estremece. No le tranquiliza saber que Mista les ha dado de probar su sangre a otros. Es demasiado mórbido para su gusto.

– Mierda, si; es jodidamente siniestro, pero con eso nos quitamos dos problemas de encima: los desertores y su sed.

– ¿Y si nuestra gente se da cuenta que sus principales capos se alimentan de forma muy literal de sus enemigos? No vamos a causar tanta simpatía, como Diavolo… Tal vez esté mal, no lo sé Fugo. Quiero que el sueño de Giorno continúe y que nuestros amigos no padezcan hambre pero las cosas solo pintan para volverse más complicadas.

¡Y si supiera la noticia que Giorno les guarda!

– Hemos estado bien hasta ahora. Confío en que Giorno debe tener ya un plan para todo esto.

Tiene que darle la razón en algo a Mista: su gente no debía enterarse de la naturaleza de sus capos, mucho menos la de su líder. Afortunadamente Giorno si puede pasar desapercibido, en vista que la luz del Sol no parece afectarle.

Pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrían ellos encubrir su situación? Si, podría ser que sobrevivan a base del banco de sangre, pero su preocupación yace en que la demanda llegue a superar la oferta lo suficiente para levantar sospechas.

En el futuro probablemente la fundación Speedwagon pueda crear un sustituto de sangre medianamente decente para ellos. Hasta entonces conseguirles alimento no iba a ser fácil, la gente se iba a preguntar porque Don Giorno y sus capos necesitaban tanta sangre.

Todo se puede ocultar si se sabe cómo. En el caso de Don Giovanna y su pequeño aquelarre, siempre se puede justificar que es para evitar bajas de aquellos que mantienen a la gente segura.

Eso, o tomar la sangre de aquellos que rompan las estrictas reglas de Passione; aún hasta la fecha Giorno ha escuchado reportes de gente intentando vender drogas o de otras facciones de mafias ajenas intentando infiltrarse en su territorio.

Giorno era querido y respetado, si mataban a todo el que se les oponía, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en ser comparados con Diavolo?

Cualquier Don habría hecho tal y como mencionó Doppio esa mañana: asesinar a todos los allegados del jefe anterior para evitar traiciones. Giorno les dió dos opciones simples: unirse a él, ayudarle a cumplir con su sueño, o perecer.

Los más sensatos optaron por lo primero, cosa que no fue dificil el convencerlos; Giorno tiene una enorme carisma que hace que la gente se doblegue ante él y le siga sin importar el riesgo.

Mista confía en que a la larga Giorno sabrá cómo lidiar con los problemas que puedan surgir a partir de todos estos extraños sucesos, y sin importar qué tan complicadas se pongan las cosas, él siempre estará ahí para apoyar a su amado Don.


	24. Chapter 24

El Mudad del año descansa plácidamente al lado de Joseph; Giorno no tarda en dar con él, guiándose por el olfato hasta dar con la habitación. Se para frente a la puerta e intenta abrirla, pero la perilla se encuentra bajo seguro. Frunce el ceño, optando por tocar la puerta esperando a que alguno de los dos se digne a abrirle.

Ese alguien no es Joseph que sigue bien dormido.

Dio escucha la puerta pero le da demasiada pereza levantarse, no es hasta minutos despéus que el golpeteo le resulta fastidioso y se levanta, poniéndose los pantalones de Joseph, los primeros a la mano.

Giorno insiste tocando la puerta, incluso considera quebrar el picaporte, pero Dio se adelanta para abrirla.

– ¿Ya anocheció? – Es lo primero que le pregunta a Giorno a verlo, ni se preocupa por ocultar al Joestar desnudo tendido en la cama.

– Ya anocheció. Holy y Josuke vinieron por Joseph.

– Pueden llevárselo, a mi ya no me sirve… _por ahora._

Porque se lo volvería a coger, era un amante que mantendría un largo rato.

Giorno no necesita adentrarse a la habitación; puede ver al fondo a Joseph recostado con una sábana apenas tapándole su desnudez. Joseph poco a poco se despierta, aun somnoliento alcanza a ver a Giorno en la puerta.

– _Oh shit..._ – Masculla, reincorporándose para buscar sus pantalones, mismos que Dio trae puestos. No le queda de otra más que usar los pantalones de Dio.

– Mandé a tu esclavo a traernos ropa nueva, ¿Lo hizo? Era una orden muy sencilla.

– Para empezar, Mista no es mi esclavo, es mi _sottocapo_, así que sería muy útil que dejaras de tratarlo como tal, _Mudad_. En segunda, yo necesito hablar contigo. _A solas._

– Si lo trataras como el esclavo que es se comportaría adecuadamente. No me importa si lo usas para fines sexuales, sigue siendo un esclavo. Hablemos, en todo caso Joseph no es nadie.

¿A dónde se había ido el Dio que se acurrucó a su lado y le habló de su pasado? A Joseph no debería de sorprenderle que Dio siguiera siendo un imbécil, como siempre.

– Date un baño, Joseph, te ves hecho un asco, das pena .

Es un patán, pero Joseph no puede reclamarle, a fin de cuentas su tregua momentánea fue en los confines de la habitación. Además, acaba de despertarse, es muy ''temprano'' para eso. Se dará un baño antes de ir a reunirse con los demás.

Dio sale de la habitación, dejando a Joseph a solas para que se de la muy necesaria ducha (cosa que él también necesita, pero lo hará más tarde).

– Hablemos, Giorno, tu padre quiere escucharte.

Giorno no va a seguir discutiendo sobre ese tema, su padre es mas terco que una mula y él no va a tomarse la molestia en repetirle las cosas. Repetir las cosas es _inútil _y Giorno odia hacer cosas inútiles.

– No aquí. – No afuera de la habitación donde cualquiera pudiese escucharles. Se da la vuelta y con una seña le pide seguirlo, se dirige hacia su habitación.

Dio no lleva más que el pantalón ajeno y va descalzo, su cabello esta enmarañado y aún así camina como si se viera como un modelo de pasarela. También sigue oliendo a Joseph, cosa que no le desagrada del todo.

Va junto a Giorno hasta su habitación, apuesta a que el niño quiere algo, o le reclamará por algo.

La habitación de Giorno es la mas amplia y, por supuesto la mas lujosa. No es ostentosa a primera vista, a menos que uno se fije en los muebles que le adornan.

Una cama king size, sábanas de seda, perfectamente tendidas que él mismo hace cada mañana. Un librero amplio atiborrado de libros de todo tipo, predominando todo lo relacionado a la biología y herbolaria, a su lado un escritorio de madera tallada y base de mármol, también tiene varios libros sobre este.

Al otro lado de la habitación se encuentra otra mesa, con una pecera bastante amplia iluminada con una lámpara. La tortuga de tierra en su interior mira de _muy_ mala gana a Dio apenas entra.

– No he salido de esta casa, así que no puedes acusarme de nada. – Se le ocurre decir, esta acostumbrado a ser señalado por todo lo malo que pasara a su alrededor-

– De nada más que de acostarte con tu sobrino-nieto. Pero no estoy aquí para eso.

Se dirige hacia las cortinas, abriéndolas de par en par. El gran ventanal muestra el panorama de la ciudad oscurecida.

– ¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? ¿Acaso no cuenta como hacer las paces con esa familia? Joseph es un amante muy prometedor, lo conservaré un rato.

Y ahí está, hablando de que se folló a Joseph sin imaginar que el mismísimo Polnareff estaba ahí. Es una tortuga al fin y al cabo, no le toma mucha importancia. Por otro lado se ocupa de pasear por la habitación como si fuera suya, tomar las cosas y moverlas de lugar; al final se interesa por uno de sus libros y comienza a hojearlo.

A su manera, también era un nerd.

– Honestamente no lo sé y prefiero no saberlo. Son sus problemas y ustedes verán como arreglarlos.

Pobre, pobre Polnareff. Primero pierde su Stand, luego su cuerpo, después queda como una tortuga y ahora tiene que escuchar a Dio hablando sobre el cómo se cogió a Joseph Joestar.

– _Eso es algo que no necesitaba saber…_ – Masculla la tortuga en francés desde su pecera, antes de meter la cabeza en su caparazón.

Giorno no aprecia que su padre desacomode sus cosas, así que por cada cosa desacomodada, él va y la regresa a su lugar.

– Diavolo, el antiguo jefe, sigue vivo.

– He oído ese nombre antes, es el niño que le vendió las flechas de stand a Enya la bruja – ¿Era cosa suya o había escuchado un voz familiar? Miró hacia todos lados, incluso bajo la cama sin explicarle a Giorno porqué. Giorno también escuchó a Polnareff, pero hace como si no lo hubiera hecho. No va a decirle a Dio que su _consigliere_ es una tortuga. – ¿Así que a él le quitaste todo esto? Te felicito, hijo mío pero me decepciona saber que no le asesinaste. Asumo que ya corregiste tu error.

– Lo hice, _ese_ es el problema. – Frunce el ceño, nada de eso tiene sentido. – Ese hombre tiene dos personalidades; lo encontraron esta mañana bajo la de _Doppio_. Él no tiene memoria de lo ocurrido y cree que Diavolo está muerto.

– ¿Destruiste el cuerpo? Siempre debes destruir el cuerpo. – Aunque reflexionando un poco, a él lo había destruido y había vuelto; no tenía muy claro la razón o el cómo. – ¿Y qué esperas para matarlo, Giorno? _Oh,_ ya veo~ quieres usarlo a tu favor. Sin duda eres mi hijo

– Quiero respuestas. Y quizás, si Doppio es de utilidad pueda mantenerlo con vida, – no admite que quizás sienta un poco de lástima por ese pobre diablo. – Sin embargo, el riesgo a que Diavolo retome el control es alto. ¿Hay alguna forma para poder evitar eso?

– Matándolo, sin duda. – No es idiota, sabe lo que su hijo quiere.

– _Aparte_ de matándolo. – Toma asiento, recargando el brazo derecho sobre su escritorio.

– No me has agradecido por traer a tus amigos a la vida y ya quieres otro favor. Giorno, ¿No merezco por lo menos que empieces a llamarme padre?

– Agradezco tu ayuda anoche, con eso hemos quedado a mano.

Toma un lápiz del escritorio, con el cual empieza a jugar distraídamente. Se mete parte del lápiz a la boca, mordiéndole y sintiendo sus dientes aun flojos.

– Tú me convertiste en esto, lo menos que puedes hacer es el enseñarme todo lo que haya por saber sobre lo que soy. Ahora, _Padre_, ¿me ayudarás con esto, o tendré que buscar la solución por mi cuenta?

– No importa cuánto desprecio me pongas en tus palabras, Giorno, mientras tiempo pasamos juntos me queda claro que te pareces más a mi que a Jonathan. Quieres usar los implantes de carne con él.

Dio dejó el libro que hojeaba, otro día le echaría un mejor vistazo a la biblioteca personal de su hijo.

– Enya me dijo que ese tal Diavolo era un chico con mucho potencial. No entendía porqué no lo reclutó para nuestra causa; ahora sé que fue debido a su inestabilidad mental.

– En caso de usar eso, ¿cuanto riesgo hay de disparar la otra personalidad?

– Déjame pensar, seguro que he leído eso en algún tratado de habilidades vampíricas… si, si, en el apartado de desordenes mentales.–– Giorno, _no tengo ni idea. _Las personas con las que experimente sin duda eran dementes pero no a ese grado.

– Otra cosa más que aprender sobre la marcha. Para alguien que presume tanto, no pareces saber mucho.

– La máscara no venía con un instructivo, lo que se es resultado de mis propias investigaciones

A Polnareff no le gusta nada lo que escucha. Le llegan malos recuerdos del tiempo que estuvo bajo el control de Dio.

– Es una idea estúpida. – Acaba por comentar desde su pecera. – Lo mejor es que lo mates de una vez y te asegures que se mantenga muerto.

¿Una tortuga acababa de hablar con acento francés? Él conocía esa voz.

Esta vez Dio se dirigió hacia la pecera y miró a la tortuga con detenimiento.

– ¿Qué diablos es esto, Giorno?

El rubio también dirige su atención hacia la pecera. La tortuga está asomada por el cristal, sin quitar esa mirada de inconformidad dedicada a Dio.

– Es una tortuga, ¿qué acaso no hay de esas en Inglaterra o Japón?

– Por lo menos ahí no hablan, – mete la mano a la pecera, agarra a la tortuga por el caparazón y la saca de la pecera. – Que especies tan curiosas tienen en Italia.

¿Es obra de un Stand? No sería la primera vez que ve un animal con uno. Nada más de ver lo que tenía incrustado en su caparazón sabía que no era normal.

– No le gusta que le carguen. Respecto al asunto de Diavolo, tendré que llevar a cabo mis propios experimentos.

– O simplemente _matarlo_. – Polnareff no aprecia que Dio le cargue, cosa que se lo hace saber soltándole una mordida. – ¡Suéltame, bastardo!

Aún si la mordida no le duele, Dio avienta a la tortuga de vuelta en la pecera y responde con un _wryy, _sonando como un gato encrispado. La pobre tortuga cae de espaldas sobre su caparazón. Grita varias maldiciones en francés, todas bien dedicadas a Dio.

– Jean-Pierre Polnareff ¡Es la voz de Polnareff!

Y en ese momento Dio suelta la carcajada.

– Polnareff fue un gran aliado en la pelea contra Diavolo. – Giorno, con todo cuidado, recoge a la tortuga y la voltea correctamente. – Él fue quien me entregó la flecha con la que pude derrotarlo.

– Y como aliado y _consigliere_ te digo que es mejor deshacernos de Diavolo de una buena vez. – También sugeriría correr de la casa a Dio, pero eso si duda que Giorno vaya a hacerle caso.

– Es una tortuga, Giorno… tu _consigliere_ es una tortuga. – Intenta no reír de nuevo pero eso no sucede. – ¡Pero que vueltas da la vida! Mientras yo, Dio, volví a la vida tan poderoso y fuerte como antes, mis enemigos ahora son… decoración de escritorio. – se limpia la cara con la mano, estaba hasta llorando de la risa. – La tortuga tiene razón, en parte: matarlo sería lo más prudente; sin embargo a veces los muertos no son de utilidad, a menos que lo quieras como un zombie. Te enseñaré a crear los implantes de carne, pero te sugiero que practiques antes de usarlos. No me hago responsable si Diavolo se muere. Podrías comenzar practicando con pequeños animales.

Y sí, lo dice por Polnareff.

Hay un largo, largo silencio por parte de Giorno y Polnareff, en el que ambos miran a Dio como si fuera un verdadero imbécil.

– Sigo sin entender como es que estas vivo. La última vez que te vi eras un montículo de cenizas volando al amanecer.

– Mi querido Polnareff, ¿Crees que no consideré una posible derrota? Tenía todos los escenarios planeados. Fallé si, pero no fue mi caída definitiva.

Y lo dice con mucha seguridad para que no se note la amarga verdad que ni siquiera él tenía idea de cómo o porqué volvió.

Y Polnareff le cree, porque Dio suena demasiado convincente y eso es terrible. Giorno por otra parte, tiene sus dudas, pero tampoco sabe el cómo sucedieron las cosas en Cairo.

– No voy a usar a Polnareff como conejillo de indias. Si Diavolo muere será un problema menos en mi lista.

– Siendo así, usemos a tu amante. Necesito ver si puedes hacer que funcione en un ser humano. El de la gorra no se ve muy listo, si se muere no se pierde nada.

– ¿Y si mejor no usamos a _nadie_ cercano a mi? No voy a arriesgar a Mista con algo como eso. Y antes que lo sugieras: tampoco voy a usar a Fugo.

Frustración, su _Mudad_ le está haciendo sentir una como no ha sentido en un largo tiempo. Da otra mordida al lápiz en su mano. Siente una vez mas los dientes flojos y eso sólo aumenta la maldita ansiedad.

– ¿Fugo es el albino con cara de amargado?

– Si, Fugo es el único humano viviendo aquí aparte de Mista.

De nuevo Dio se pone a hurgar por el cuarto de Giorno, encontró una frazada y con esta cubrió por completo la pecera; no más franceses entrometidos. Luego le quita el lápiz de la boca a Giorno, lo pone de nervios.

– Bien, entonces busquemos a alguien más. – Dice indignado, como si Giorno le estuviera haciendo una pataleta. Vuelve a salir de la habitación, huele a tres Joestar más, alguno puede servir.

Giorno, con el ceño fruncido y ahora sin el lápiz para andar mordiendo; se levanta de su asiento y sale de la habitación detrás de Dio.

– Tengo los dientes flojos. - Acaba por confesarle, tiene una sospecha de lo que pueda ser el motivo. - Es incómodo, me siento como si fuese un crío.

– Giorno, hijo mío, _eres_ un crío. He pensando en tu condición, tu fuiste engendrado como un vampiro, lo has sido desde el inicio. Es normal que la transición sea más natural en ti y nuestras debilidades más ligeras, da gracias por ello.

Y al parecer es de lento crecimiento. Primero el cambio tras la aparición de su Stand y ahora este tras el despertar de sus habilidades vampiricas.

– Tengo diesciseis años, creo que eso era casi un adulto en tus tiempos.

– En _mis tiempos_ ya estarías casado y varios de tus hijos habrían muerto al nacer. En mis tiempos podrías morir de sífilis a los treinta. En todo caso yo soy el viejo vampiro, no tú y para mi este es el siglo 21.

Tal vez debió esperar unos años más antes de convertirlo. No va a aceptar que se equivocó.

Dio es un padre horrible y no es sorpresa para nadie. Se detiene y de nuevo su atención la gana Giorno, se acerca para abrirle la boca sin permiso y revisarle.

– ¿Quieres que los arranque?

Giorno sacude la cabeza para soltarse del agarre de su padre. La idea de que le arranque los dientes no es de su agrado.

– Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Aun si Giorno se suelta, Dio estaba lo suficientemente cerca para examinarlo bien. Es extraño pensar que contribuyó al nacimiento de Giorno.

Giorno es su hijo.

De repente desea abrazarlo; pero en lugar de hacerlo continua su camino, va a usar al hijo de Joseph como conejillo de indias.

Dio le examina y Giorno hace lo mismo. Intenta leerlo como lo hace con el resto de la gente; todo en él le advierte en no confiar en Dio; sin embargo, acaba por seguirle cuando este continúa su camino.

Al par de vampiros, muy de cerca les sigue Jolyne, curiosa por el chico muerto y el otro sujeto que su padre supuestamente golpeó hasta matarlo.

Para Dio es imposible ignorar el aroma de la niña que al fin de cuentas es tan parecido al de Jotaro, ahora se detiene por ella, la niña es un recordatorio de que Jotaro prosperó y parte de él no le molestaría deshacerse de ella solo para verlo sufrir.

Un Joestar menos en el mundo.

– ¿Tu padre te enseñó a espiar a los mayores, niña?

– Él no me enseña muchas cosas.

– ¿No deberías estar con Josuke?

– Me aburrió su reclamo al viejo. Ustedes se ven más interesantes.

– Es porque no es muy inteligente y sin duda nosotros somos más interesante que toda tu familia, pero acercate, no te vamos a hacer daño.

Jolyne entrecierra los ojos por un momento. Dio no le inspira confianza, principalmente por lo que ha escuchado a su padre de él, por otra parte el niño muerto no parece tan malo. Se asoma de su "escondite" detrás de un pilar decorativo. Que va, la menor se acerca sin mostrar miedo.

Tan chiquita y ya tiene toda la actitud de su padre, a Dio no le gusta eso. Un Jotaro en este mundo es suficiente.

– Yo también soy de tu familia, niña y Giorno es mi hijo. Somos la mejor parte de tu familia. – Se arrodilla para estar a la altura de la menor. – Seguro tu papá habló muy mal de mi pero, es porque es un mentiroso.

– Otousan dice que no me acerque a ti... – Y al igual que Jotaro, Jolyne no suele hacer mucho caso a lo que su padre le dice. – Pero otousan no está, seguro está con Kakyoin. – Cosa que tampoco le hace mucha gracia.

Giorno espera que su padre no intente nada con la niña.

– Tu padre es un poco contradictorio ¿No te parece? Dice que no te acerques a mi pero te deja a ir a donde yo me encuentro y ni siquiera viene a cuidar de ti. – Hace el intento de cargar a la cría, a riesgo de que le de una mordida o algo. – Pero no te preocupes, yo te comprendo, mi padre tampoco cuidaba de mi.

Su padre lo golpeaba, lo usaba para mantener su vicio. ¿Qué clase de padre será él?

A pesar de su mala cara inicial, Jolyne se deja cargar por Dio; temblando un poco al sentir el toque frío de su piel. Tampoco parece estar asustada, aun con el aire imponente que presenta Dio.

– Otousan no sabe que estoy aquí.

– Entonces no veo razón para decírselo y sea una molestia para todos.

La niña es lista y será una belleza como todos los Joestar. Dio decide sembrar una buena relación con ella que sea de utilidad a futuro. Además, seguro Jotaro odiará ver que su hija se lleva bien con él, esa será una pequeña victoria.

– Yo no diré nada si tú no lo haces. – Habla en serio, sabe que su padre se molestaría mucho si supiera que está ahí y seguro no le dejaría volver a salir con Josuke y Holy.

– Parece que tener padres negligentes es cosa de familia.

– Descuida Giorno, ya no tienes que estar triste porque tu padre te abandonó, ya estoy aquí para reponer todos los años de ausencia ¿Te enseño a andar en bicicleta?

Sin saberlo Jolyne a salvado a Josuke de que Dio lo use como conejillo de indias, Dio va a optar por solo mostrarle a Giorno como crear el fragmento para controlar a otros.

– ¿Andar en bicicleta? Pensé que tú eras más del tipo de quemar iglesias y comer bebés.

– ¿Porqué quemaría una iglesia? Son buenos lugares para esconderse del sol. – Y así conoció a Enrico. – ¿En serio crees que como bebés? Eso es asqueroso, Giorno.

– Una iglesia lo veo como poco conveniente para ser un escondite. Es mejor un hotel, ahí puedes asegurar que nadie entre a menos que así lo desees.

– Un vampiro en una iglesia es más impactante que uno en una habitación de hotel.

– Un vampiro es impactante donde sea que se encuentre. – Pero claro, como olvidar que a su padre le encanta el dramatismo.

– Te falta mucho por aprender, Giorno.

– Lamento no compartir el mismo gusto por el drama excesivo. – Lo dice quien condenó a su enemigo a un loop infinito de muerte, mismo que parece no fue tan infinito como había esperado.

– No se trata de ningún drama, es tu carta de presentación ante tus enemigos y futuros esclavos.

– Tu tienes tu método de presentación y yo el mío.

Mientras Dio prefiere intimidar (o seducir) a sus rivales, Giorno opta por las sutilezas: no mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones hasta el momento oportuno.

Sigue a Dio y Jolyne de vuelta a la habitación. Sinceramente espera que Dio no intente nada con Jolyne, lo que menos quiere es tener que lidiar con el enojo de Jotaro.

– ¿Te gustan las tortugas, niña? Giorno tiene una con la que puedes jugar, si se muere no tienes que sentirte mal por ello, es una tortuga vieja.

– Me llamo Jolyne, – le jala de un cachete a Dio. – No voy a matar a la mascota del ni- _Giorno_, – casi se le sale llamarle ''niño muerto''. – Quiero ver que hacen.

De regreso a la habitación ni se molesta en destapar a Polnareff. Que se joda.

– Hacemos cosas malvadas de vampiros. – Frunce el ceño con el jalón, no suele tratar con niños, tampoco son sus víctimas favoritas. Sentó a la niña en la cama. – Necesito un cuchillo muy filoso, Giorno.

Jolyne se queda quietecita sentada en la cama, mirando al par con fascinación. Giorno busca en el cajón de su escritorio hasta sacar una navaja; no la usa seguido más que para abrir sobres o pelar frutas, así que mantiene todo su filo como si fuese nueva.

Dio toma la navaja y la examina, será de utilidad; con esta en mano hacia se dirige hacia Jolyne, cualquiera que lo conociera pensaría mal de sus intenciones pero entonces sólo se arrodilla ante ella y le ofrece la navaja por el mango.

– ¿Te gustaría ser mi asistente, Jolyne? Le enseñaré a Giorno cómo hacer un truco de magia.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

– Corta un mechón de mi cabello, – inclina la cabeza ante la niña – el más grande que puedas.

– Eso no suena muy mágico.

Toma el mechón de cabello más largo que encuentra y jala con fuerza de este, tensándolo antes de pasar la navaja para cortarlo. Dio suelta un _wryy_ como queja; odia arruinarse el cabello.

– La magia viene después. Lo has hecho muy bien, Jolyne, eres una niña muy fuerte. – Como su horrendo padre, piensa. Acomoda sus manitas para que acunen los mechones su rubio mechón. – Ahora sostén esto.

Lo siguiente es más siniestro: corta su palma de la mano y deja que la sangre manche el mechón.

Toma un par de minutos a que aquella mezcla de cabello y sangre comience a cambiar de forma, como si el cabello se disolviera en esta y formara una asquerosa masa burbujeante. Parece carne molida sanguinolenta, no es más grande que el tamaño de una uva.

Jolyne puede sentir el pelo deshaciéndose en la sangre, el cómo se vuelve un asqueroso manojo de carne movediza. Cualquier otra habría apartado las manos, pero ella aun asqueada, se encuentra fascinada. Siente como esa cosa se arrastra por sus manos y es en ese momento Dio se la quita para mostrársela a Giorno.

Giorno por otra parte, se ve verdaderamente perturbado, da medio paso hacia atrás; hasta parece inflar el pecho como modo de defensa. La herencia de los Joestar se hace notar una vez mas; no como la marca de la estrella o el color de los ojos, si no a través del tamaño de pechos de sus herederos.

Realmente el pedazo de carne viviente es asqueroso y Dio lo admite para sus adentros, también esta asombrado del temple de una niña tan pequeña. Hasta le parece más valiente que su propio hijo adolescente jefe de la mafia, a quien de repente le encuentra un montón de parecido a Jonathan.

– De esto estamos hechos, Giorno: de carne muerta que se niega a permanecer quieta. Morirá en unos minutos a menos que la pongas en la frente de un ser vivo o en la nuca. Entonces se alimentará de este sin matarlo y tendrás una conexión directa con la mente de tu nuevo esclavo como si fuera una extensión de ti. Puede llevar una vida común y corriente sin ningún cambio en especial… hasta que sea la hora de cumplir tus órdenes.

– Y esa cosa... ¿es permanente o hay forma de retirarlo?

– Nosotros podemos retirarlos. Mis experimentos murieron en batalla antes de averiguar el efecto a largo plazo y el odioso de Jotaro logró quitarle el suyo a su am...a Kakyoin.

Ni uno de los dos lo sabe, pero si se dan una vuelta por Morioh, verían los efectos de un implante infectado en el padre de Okuyasu Nijimura. No es una imagen agradable.

Cuando Dio se reencuentre con el padre de Okuyasu solo podrá soltar un "_oopsie_" y culpar a Jotaro por matarlo. Pero bien, eso será relatado en otra bizarra historia.

Lo peor es que ese hombre no fue el único que sobrevivió con los implantes, debe haber muchos fenómenos regados por el mundo gracias a Dio.

Además de sus hijos.

Giorno: Ya veo, como una garrapata.

Asqueado y todo, pero quiere intentar hacer su propio implante.

– Básicamente si, es como una garrapata. Anda inténtalo, – le entrega el cuchillo – eres mi hijo, no puede tomarte demasiado aprenderlo.

Por no decir que era prácticamente instantáneo, la cosa era que aquellas masas se carne morían pronto, la de Dio ya había dejado de moverse y se había vuelto una cosa gris y apestosa.

La fue a tirar a la pecera de Polnareff, respondiendo a sus reclamos con un ''_Cómetelo y muérete'' _en su idioma.

Ahora Giorno tiene la navaja y con la mano libre se jala de un mechón de su cabello. Lo deja sobre su escritorio a la luz de la lámpara. Se hace el corte en la mano, en vista que no puede morderse, y deja la sangre caer sobre sus dorados cabellos.

Jolyne baja de la cama para asomarse detrás de Giorno, esperando a ver algún asqueroso cambio como lo hizo con los cabellos de Dio.

No sólo Jolyne esta atenta a Giorno, Dio también espera ver algún cambio.

Es una larga, larga y anti climática espera en la que no pasa ni un carajo. La sangre ha manchado la madera y el cabello sigue sin presentar algún cambio.

– Bien, esto es decepcionante.

– Tu mismo lo dijiste, no soy como tú y Jonathan. – Saca del mismo cajón donde tomo la navaja, un paquete de toallitas húmedas para limpiar la sangre y los restos de cabello, otra para limpiar la navaja y una última para su mano. – Tal vez esto no sea una habilidad que posea.

– Eres mi hijo, me niego a que no puedas hacer esto. Sigue practicando y enorgullece a tu padre -así lo mantendrá ocupado mientras hace sus cosas y de las suyas-

– Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender como para quedarme practicando.

Entre esas cosas será hablar con el resto del grupo respecto a la aparición de Doppio y repartir nuevas asignaciones a los que se están _reintegrando_.

– En fin, cumplí mi parte, el resto depende de ti, ¿Dónde esta tu tarjeta de crédito? Necesito que uno de tus esclavos me lleve a comprar ropa, ¿Quieres que Giorno nos compre cosas bonitas, Jolyne?

– Pensé que tú tendrías tu propio dinero. Pagar por una habitación como la que tenías en el hotel no es nada barato.

– Lo tengo pero quemé todos mis documentos así que hasta que me ayudes a conseguir nuevos – porque hasta eso quería que Giorno hiciera. – Necesito recursos, para mi y para Jonathan.

– Yo también quiero ropa nueva. – Interrumpe Jolyne metiéndose entre ellos.

– La tarjeta tiene un tope diario. – Suspira resignado. Busca en su bolsillo para sacar su cartera y darle la tarjeta a su padre.

– Entonces dame dos tarjetas, no puedes limitar a tu propio padre.

– Agradece que te estoy dando una tarjeta. Así que si, puedo limitar a mi propio padre _y lo haré._

– Diré que eres mi hijo y que te cobren el resto más tarde. Andado, Jolyne – le ofrece su mano a la niña – llevaremos a Jonathan y a Joseph para que carguen por nosotros ¡Ah y una cosa más, Giorno! Si me lo pidieras con gusto yo le pondría el implante a Diavolo.

Y de paso lo haría su propio sirviente, no el de su hijo.

– No, buscaré otra forma de sacarle la información a Diavolo.

Porque Giorno no es nada tonto; no iba a dejar que su padre fuese a controlar a su enemigo.

Jolyne se aferra a Dio, casi colgándosele del brazo. Al salir, se encontrarían a Jonathan y a Joseph. Joseph agradece que Jotaro no esté ahí para ver a su hija tan apegada a Dio.

Joseph también jala consigo a Josuke. Era buen momento para poder pasar tiempo de calidad con su hijo, aprovechando la reciente vitalidad que su juventud le ha dado y había que aprovechar que aun hubieran tiendas abiertas, llevándose una de las camionetas de Giorno.

Por otra parte, Giorno manda a llamar al resto de su grupo a su habitación.

Hay muchas cosas con las que tiene que hablar, entre ellas actualizar al trío de todo lo que ha sucedido en el último año. También debe contarles el cómo fue que Dio y Jonathan llegaron a su vida, su transformación y, sobretodo, la noticia del encuentro con Doppio.

Pero antes que nada, debe asegurar la lealtad de su aquelarre. No lo hace por desconfianza, si no por mera formalidad. Porque hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar como ese ritual que cada _famiglia_ conserva.


	25. Chapter 25

Así que así inicia esta reunión: Giorno se encuentra sentado en su silla finamente tallada de madera. Un traje negro con detalles en verde y dorado le adornan. La ventana de su habitación abierta de par en par, la luz de la ciudad y la luna le alumbran a contraluz y sobre su regazo se encuentra Polnareff.

– Imagino que ya saben el porqué les he llamado aquí.

– ¿Eh? ¿Para qué nos llamaste?

Mista esta recargado en la pared, viendo como idiota a Giorno, en ese momento, o en todos más bien, le parecía tan hermoso que se quedaba sin palabras.

Quería pasar la vida a su lado. Tal vez más tarde debería hablarle seriamente de sus sentimientos, bien él ya sabía que lo amaba pero nunca se le había declarado formalmente.

– Hay tres miembros que se están reintegrando, Mista—

– Esperen— ¿Porqué la tortuga está hablando?

– Hay muchas cosas en las que deben de estar al tanto ahora que están de vuelta.

– Y seguro no vas a empezar a hablar de ello hasta que juremos lealtad?

Leone sabe como son las cosas. Giorno es el Don y ellos le deben lealtad, tarde o temprano debe demostrarla. Además, ya no solo se trata de asuntos de la mafia, ahora son vampiros y es como si hubieran un vínculo más allá de la muerte.

Él no quiere darle su lealtad a Giorno, quizá en algunos años será digno del puesto, lo considere. ¡Pero mierda! Es un niño, un genio sin duda, pero es un maldito niño.

Bruno debería estar a cargo.

– Mierda, Abbacchio, ¿podrías dejar de ser un jodido cabeza dura por un momento?

– Esperaba esa respuesta de ti, Abbacchio.

A Giorno no le sorprende que Leone se niegue a mostrar su lealtad. No la necesita, no directamente. Sabe que él es fiel sólo a Bucciarati, y con que este le jure lealtad es suficiente para que Leone le siga.

Pero no estaba sólo el hecho de la jerarquía de Passione. Porque puede que Dio haya sido quien los trajo de vuelta de la tumba, pero fue la sangre de Don Giovanna la que les dió la vida eterna. Quieran o no, hay un vínculo inquebrantable entre ellos.

– Es la tradición. Formalidades que no se pueden cambiar, por más que desee hacerlo.

– Supongo que tendré que ser yo quien empiece.

Sin más preámbulo, y a pesar de los reclamos de Leone, Bruno se dirige hacia Giorno y se arrodilla ante él. Giorno extiende la mano derecha y Bruno la sostiene con delicadeza para besar el dorso de esta. Su juramento es honesto y claro.

– Mientras haya vida en este cuerpo, yo, Bruno Bucciarati, sirvo a tu sueño. Desde este momento y hasta la eternidad, mi vida está en tus manos, _Don Giorno._

"_Asi es cómo debió ser desde un principio". _Fugo observa debajo del marco de la puerta; así era tal y como se había imaginado que serían las cosas. Agradece la falta de luz, así nadie podria ver que sus ojos estaban acuosos, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Bruno se levanta tras la señal de Giorno y retrocede. El plan original era que Bruno se quedara como líder, pero las cosas cambiaron a último minuto y ahora Giorno es el Don y no hay forma de cambiar eso sin desestabilizar todo de nuevo.

Lo importante de todo esto, es que Bucciarati confía plenamente en Giorno.

No, Abbacchio no esta poniendo nada de su parte, ni lo más mínimo pero no importa cuánto se queje, Bruno acaba decidiendo por ambos. Y es su juramento es tan devoto que hasta Bruno siente un poco de celos hacia Giorno, ¿Porqué ese niño con tan poco tiempo se había ganado a Bruno de esa forma? Simplemente no lo entiende.

– Oficialmente Bucciarati ha hecho el mejor juramento hasta ahora, yo le estornudé en la mano a Giorno cuando fue mi turno ¡Tenía gripa!

Narancia es quien sigue, imitando el gesto de Bruno sin tanta elegancia.

– Si Bruno lo hizo, no veo porqué no hacerlo también. – Toma la mano de Giorno y la besa con torpeza. Lo importante es la intención. – ¡Pero conste que sigo siendo dos años mayor que tú, Giorno!

– Idiota. – Masculla Pannacotta, limpiándose con discreción la cara.

Narancia se levanta, yendo a lado del albino; y, si, señala el hecho que se encuentra llorando, cosa que le hace ganar un buen golpe en el estómago.

Si Narancia no lo menciona, tal vez nadie hubiera notado que Fugo estaba llorando, de cierta forma trasmite un poco de paz el verlos interactuar de esa violenta forma, Mista no creyó ver una escena tan familia de nuevo.

Giorno suspira con resignación. Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, como el desastre de relación de esos dos o las eternas dudas de Leone. Deja a Polnareff en el asiento y se levanta.

– Lo que se hablará en esta habitación, aquí mismo debe quedarse.

Hay una pausa, una que quizás es demasiado larga viniendo del rubio. No sabe como decirlo así que será directo.

– Diavolo sigue con vida.

Un sólo nombre basta para quebrar ese ambiente solemne.

– ¡Buena esa, Giorno! Pero no bromees con esas cosas… porque estas bromeando ¿verdad? Giorno… el jefe no puede esta vivo de nuevo.

– Quisiera que fuese una broma, pero no lo es. – Habla con toda seriedad mientras que Gold Experience Requiem se manifiesta detrás suyo, dándole un aire aun más siniestro al ambiente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué no se habían hecho cargo de él? – Abbacchio duda que Giorno mienta, así que lo da por hecho. – ¿Dónde esta? Debemos encargarnos de él cuanto antes.

"_**Diavolo no estaba destinado a llegar a la verdad de su muerte." **_La voz del Stand es pausada, con un tono mecánico e inhumano.

Cuando Leone murió, Gold Experience era diferente, ni siquiera sabía que hablaba. Ahora al verlo detrás de Giorno, dirigiéndose a ellos con una voz carente de sentimiento resulta un ente más siniestro que el Stand del antiguo jefe.

– Diavolo era una personalidad alterna. – Prosigue Giorno. – La otra se hace llamar Doppio; él no sabe que son la misma persona. Aun posee información que nos es de utilidad.

– Giorno, es demasiado peligroso el mantenerlo con vida, su Stand—

– Descuida, Bucciarati. No lo puede manifestar, y si llega a hacerlo su poder es—

"_**Inútil."**_

– El poder del Requiem es ilimitado, algo como esto no debió de suceder.

Que va, mas que intimidante, es _perturbador_.

Ahora la tortuga parlante dice que su poder es ilimitado, Leone no lo encuentra tranquilizador y en algún punto ni siquiera puede mirar a los ojos a Golden Experience pero bajar la mirada hacia Giorno le produce otro tipo de incomodidad. Giorno era un niño bonito cuando Bruno lo trajo a ellos, ahora su belleza tiene algo sobrenatural que ni él puede ignorar.

– Y hasta no obtener respuestas, no podemos deshacernos de Doppio.

– ¿Dónde está Trish? Ella más que nadie debe de saber de esto.

– Ella ya sufrió mucho por ese hombre, no veo porqué tenemos que preocuparla de nuevo, Giorno ¿En verdad es necesario conservarlo?

– Concuerdo con Mista. Trish no tiene necesidad de saber de esto a menos que su vida corra peligro.

– Es un peligro el simple hecho que Diavolo siga vivo.

– Es un riesgo que voy a tomar. Doppio estará bajo vigilancia. – Hasta que pueda averiguar como hacer ese maldito implante, o hasta que necesite deshacerse de él de una vez por todas.

– ¿Vigilancia de quién? Si toda tu gente de confianza esta aquí. Giorno. Asesinar a Diavolo no debería ni estar a discusión, solo lo quieres para averiguar cuál es la debilidad de tu Stand y eso te puede salir muy caro, ¿Acaso va a esperar hasta que decida cobrar venganza por su derrota?

Demasiados reclamos de Abbacchio. Entiende que haya dudas respecto a su decisión, pero Giorno no permitirá que cuestione su autoridad, así que simplemente lo ignora.

Bien, si, en parte quiere saber qué fue lo que sucedió para que Diavolo se regresara. Pero también es para poder sacarle todos los secretos que haya dejado Diavolo después de su derrota; Doppio había mencionado varios lugares con narcóticos guardados.

– Ahora... No quería llegar a esto, pero necesitamos una _Squadra Esecuzioni._ La influencia de Passione ha ido expandiendose, sin embargo aún hay otros grupos que no aceptan nuestros términos. He intentado mantener la paz, pero parece que es imposible hacerlo sin derramamiento de sangre.

–¡Y encima quieres tus propios matones!

– Abbacchio, no seas tan duro. – Como siempre, Mista ha de ponerse de lado de Giorno. – Si Giorno dice que aún lo necesitamos, bien podemos confiar en él y sobre la Squadra no es mala idea – se dirige a Giorno. – Jefe, por favor deje esto en mis manos, yo me haré cargo de la _Squadra Esecuzioni._

– Mista, confío plenamente en ti, pero es a ti a quien más necesito a mi lado.

– Y yo no me separaría de ti nunca en la vida pero alguien necesita hacer el trabajo sucio de Passione.

Y no es que Giorno no confíe en Mista, todo lo contrario; sin embargo, había que admitir que su amado pistolero es propenso a los accidentes. Lo quiere cerca suyo, no sabría qué sería de él si llegase a pasarle algo.

– La caída de Diavolo género mucho descontento, hemos tenido desertores que hasta la fecha no hemos logrado localizar. – Ahora si se dirige directamente a Leone. – ¿Crees que este es sólo un capricho, Abbacchio? Passione mantuvo su territorio e influencia gracias a la ventaja de los Stands. _'Ndrangheta, Cosa Nostra y la Camorra._ Todos ellos quieren lo que nosotros tenemos. No han aparecido usuarios de Stand entre sus filas, pero no dudo que llegue a pasar eventualmente. Quiero mantener la paz por la que ustedes se sacrificaron y por lo que hemos estado trabajando durante este último año, pero no podemos mantenernos neutrales.

– Si te respondo con honestidad puede que me consideres un traidor a la _famiglia_; – apoya sus manos en su cadera – No hace falta que me vengas con clases de historia, sé como era la mafia antes de ti y del mismo Diavolo, ¿Porqué crees que me convertí en policía? Nos fuimos un año pero no me sorprendería en nada la aparición de nuevos usuarios de Stands.

La aparición de nuevos usuarios de Stand no era algo inesperado, muchos nacen con la habilidad y esta se manifiesta hasta cierta edad. Pero... también cabía la posibilidad que hubiera una flecha perdida.

La misma flecha que perteneció a Polpo, usada como iniciación de los aspirantes a la organización. Esa misma flecha que desapareció después del "suicidio" del capo. Giorno está seguro que esa flecha debe estar en manos de otra organización.

Abbacchio esta nada de decirle que en realidad no hace las cosas muy diferentes a Diavolo pero se muerde la lengua por Bruno.

''_¿Cuánto tardarás antes de vender droga, eh Giorno?''_

– Mi equipo ha sido lo mas cercano que hemos tenido a la Squadra Esecuzioni, – agrega Fugo – pero sólo somos tres personas y uno de ellos no es un peleador.

Fugo, Sheila E; Cannolo Murolo y Mista han sido durante ese tiempo la fuerza especial de ataque de Giorno. Murolo es quien se encarga de localizar a los objetivos, Sheila es quien usa su Stand para sacar información mientras que Fugo es quien les da el golpe de gracia, aprovechando el virus de Purple Haze para no dejar rastro alguno de los cuerpos.

– No sólo eso... tenemos ahora cuatro vampiros entre nosotros, _siete_ si incluimos a los familiares de Giorno. No podemos fiarnos del banco de sangre por siempre, no sin levantar sospechas.

– Así que la Squadra no sólo hará el trabajo sucio, nos traerá alimento. Eso es mucho peor por si no lo han notado.

Abbacchio examina a los presentes. Objetivamente por si solos Fugo, Narancia y Mista harían un excelente grupo de asesinos; pero son unos niños, no puede vivir a gusto sabiendo que unos niños se manchan las manos por él. Si bien tienen ya un historial detrás de ellos, sigue pensando que es algo injusto.

Estar en la mafia y rodeados de vampiros ya era bastante trágico.

Leone y Risotto tenían gustos similares, un par de veces llegaron a coincidir entre los mismos círculos, conversaron un poco (y otras veces hicieron más que _conversar_), lo suficiente para saber que la Squadra Esecuzioni no era precisamente un premio.

Abbacchio caminó hasta ponerse frente Giorno, lo miró a los ojos con un notorio enfado contenido.

La tensión en el ambiente aumenta cuando la distancia entre Giorno y Leone se acorta. Sorpresivamente, es Leone quien se arrodilla ante Giorno, muy a pesar de su orgullo.

Mista estaba cien por ciento seguro de que de iban a agarrar a golpes, tanto que contuvo el aliento esperando que la pelea fuera menos horrible de lo que podría ser. Mista no era el único que esperaba que eso acabara en golpes, Fugo también creyó que sería así y ya estaba preparado para meterse en caso de tener que separarlos.

– Yo lo haré, me encargaré de la Squadra pero no quiero que involucres a ellos – refiriéndose al resto – en esto.

– No puedes hacer esto sólo, Abbacchio. Tú no eres un peleador.

– En ese caso yo estaré con él, Giorno. Si me lo permites.

– Los dos estarán a cargo de la Squadra Esecuzioni. – Giorno echa una mirada fugaz hacia Bruno y después a Leone. Extiende su mano hacia este, aceptando su propuesta.

– ¡No! Si voy a consagrar mi puñetera vida a esta causa y a ti, no quiero que Bruno este metido en esto. – No se perdonaría si mete a Bruno en eso; le parece demasiado bueno para el puesto. – Conozco los límites de mi Stand, ¿Por quién me toman? Ya veré como lo arreglo, conseguiré un nuevo equipo. – Toma la mano de Giorno, no es muy gentil. – ¿Quieres mi lealtad? Esas son mis condiciones.

– No tienes porqué hacer esto.

– Nunca fui un buen hombre, Bruno, este trabajo es mejor para mi que para ustedes. Has cuidado de nosotros todo este tiempo, yo también puedo cuidar de ustedes

– Ninguno de nosotros está limpio, Leone.

– Eso no cambia lo que pienso de ustedes.

¡Qué no harían por proteger a su familia!

Son traidores y son asesinos. Todos ellos tienen las manos manchadas de sangre, sólo así es como se llega a donde están ahí.

Bruno guarda sus propios secretos, demasiados errores cometidos antes de tener a ese grupo y muchos más cometidos durante ese tiempo. Demasiadas atrocidades que espera hayan quedado en el olvido tras la muerte de Polpo.

– Acepto las condiciones, pero si ellos deciden seguirte por su cuenta no se los negaré. Ya será criterio tuyo el aceptarlos y el juzgar las aptitudes de los potenciales reclutas.

Aquello tampoco termina por convencer, pero hay verdad en esas palabras: no puede hacer nada si ellos son quienes deciden meterse en sus propios asuntos; lo único que podría hacer sería el rechazar cualquier tipo de ''ayuda''.

– Yo, Leone Abbacchio, juro por esta extraña existencia que nos has dado que te seré fiel a ti y a tus deseos, Giorno Giovanna -dicho eso, plantó un beso en el dorso de su mano donde quedaría la marca de su labial oscuro-

– Dejemos que el pasado se quede ahí: en el pasado. Levántate, Abbacchio, líder de la _Squadra Esecuzioni._

Leone se levantó con aquel nuevo título que mucho orgullo no le causa. Pero traería paz a Passione y protegería a su familia. Buscaría un nuevo equipo, le ofrecería toda su lealtad a Giorno para inculcarla en aquellos que estuvieran a su cargo.

¿Estaría al nivel de Bruno o de Risotto para mantener un grupo unido?

– Sólo una cosa más.

Giorno con gusto iba a concederle la palabra a Abbacchio, con toda la confianza que puede haber.

Lo que menos esperaba, era el que Leone le metiera un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en su hermosa cara.

La fuerza de un vampiro es letal, un golpe como ese habría desnucado (o incluso decapitado) a cualquier mortal. En el caso de Giorno, esa fuerza es suficiente para lanzarlo hasta el otro lado de la habitación, ante los atónitos ojos del grupo.

– ¡Y TE DARÉ OTRO DE ESO SI ME ENTERO QUE VUELVES A REVIVIR A LOS MUERTOS! _¡CAPISCI!_

Giorno sacude la cabeza, aturdido por el chingadazo. Tiene el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca y un hilo se le escurre por la comisura de esta.

También siente que algo se le acaba de romper y no es precisamente la mandíbula. Escupe un diente ensangrentado, el otro lo siente apenas colgando.

– ¡Giorno! – Mista es el primero en correr a su lado. – ¿Giorno estas bien? ¿Dónde te duele? ¡Abbacchio le tiraste los dientes!

– ¿Qué mierda? ¡No puedes golpear al _Don_ asi, Abbacchio!

– No lo golpeé como el Don. Lo golpeé como al niño que juega a ser Dios y revive a los muertos.

– Creo que te excediste, Leone.

– ¡Bruno, no puedes consentir todos su planes! Si, nos revivió pero fue una estupidez y no puede volver a hacerlo.

– Sigue siendo el Don, Leone. – Es inútil discutir con él sobre eso, igual no va a remediar el golpe que ya le dió.

Giorno no lo admite, pero sabe que se merecía ese golpe y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera Abbacchio quien se lo diera.

– Estoy bien, Guido... – Recoge el diente tirado antes de levantarse apoyado de Mista y Bruno. – Se iba a caer de todas formas.

– Pero tus dientes, ¿Te volverán a crecer? Te haré una cita con el dentista sino es así.

– Volverán a crecer, si no igual puedo usar mi Stand para eso...

Mismo Stand que no hizo nada para evitar el golpe. Ahora que lo piensa, a Giorno le extraña el que tampoco haya intervenido la noche de su transformación. Hasta la fecha Requiem sigue siendo un misterio para su mismo usuario.

– Si no hay nada más por agregar – y en verdad espera que no – podemos dar por terminada esta reunión.

– No lo hay, aunque el asunto de Diavolo no me convence demasiado pero si es lo que quieres lo acepto. Aún así envía a alguien para que lo vigile, si lo necesitas Moody Blues te ayudará. Quizá seamos capaces de averiguar qué hizo todo este tiempo.

– Iré yo mismo a verle esta noche. – El otro diente le incomoda, así que acaba por arrancárselo a la fuerza. – Mista, vendrás conmigo. El resto son libres por esta noche, seguro han de querer ver Roma; el amanecer no es hasta las 7 así que aun les quedan varias horas por delante.

Por primera vez desde que volvieron, Abbacchio no le contesta de forma agresiva a Giorno, se comportará como lo prometió y le servirá lo mejor que pueda. El quiere salir con Bruno, perderse en las calles de su ciudad y seguro Narancia querrá pasar tiempo con Fugo, luego de un año de muertos hay muchas cosas que seguro todos quieren hacer.

Bruno le tomará la palabra a Giorno, tienen muchas horas por delante y quiere pasarlas a lado de Leone.

Fugo se va por su cuenta apenas terminada la reunión. Pensaba irse a dormir, pero Narancia le sigue insistente para salir con él; no va a poder acostumbrarse a su nuevo horario.

Mista regresa a Polnareff de nuevo en su pecera, además de dejarle comida e irá a preparar el auto. Honestamente piensa igual que Abbacchio, Diavolo debería estar muerto. Mañana le hablaría a Trish solo para ver como estaba.

– Ouch. Si los dejas bajo tu almohada tal vez el hada de los dientes te traiga algo, Giorno.

– ¿Qué más me puede traer si todo lo que quiero lo tengo aquí conmigo? – Pregunta refiriéndose claramente a su pistolero.

Giorno espera a Mista afuera de la casa a que esté listo el carro antes de irse. Ha dejado el par de dientes acomodados sobre su escritorio.


	26. Chapter 26

A Josuke no le gusta ir de compras, o más bien, odia acompañar a su madre y el salir con su padre tampoco le trae tan gratos recuerdos, como aquella vez que se gastó todos sus ahorros en cosas para la bebé que apenas habían encontrado.

En esta ocasión, va con el grupo; más aliviado de que la pequeña Jolyne estuviera bien. Tal vez no debería de actuar como una madre preocupada, Jolyne es una niña lista, no se meterá el problemas y por supuesto no se perderá.

En verdad espera que así sea.

Aunque Dio vaya hecho un desastre, camina como si fuera todo un rey, orgulloso de quien es en todo sentido, es la vanidad andando.

Hoy quiere probar los límites de la tarjeta de crédito de su hijo. Quiere pensar que no se aprovecha de Giorno como lo hizo su padre con él y que solo toma lo que merece por darle la vida y los maravillosos dones vampíricos.

¡Ah! Pero no solo quiere cosas para él. Es _tan generoso_ que busca cosas para Jonathan y Joseph que debe lucir decorosamente ese cuerpo joven y viril. Y por supuesto para la pequeña a quien quiere ganarse para que a Jotaro le de un aneurisma del puro coraje.

Prada, Versace, Gucci y Salvatore Ferragamo. Esas son apenas unas cuantas de las tiendas que el grupo liderado por Dio visita. Tiendas con lo último de la moda sobran en Roma y bien que se podría poner una secuencia musical como en Mujer Bonita mientras Dio va de tienda en tienda.

De rato ya tendrían a Dio en pantalón de cuero, botas de tacón alto y una chaqueta con plumas en los hombros; porque no va a ir por Roma comprando ropa en harapos.

Joseph tiene que admitir algo: ya no sabe si Dio es bueno o malo. El cabrón es demasiado carismático y vaya que su apariencia es un buen distractor.

– Aun me cuesta creer que este es el mismo Dio con el que peleamos en Egipto. – Le confiesa a Josuke con discreción.

– ¿Crees que este fingiendo? Estoy seguro que Jotaro san piensa eso; tal vez sólo quiere ganar nuestro agrado, cosa que por lo menos con Jolyne esta logrando. Creo que en un sólo día, Dio le ha puesto más atención que Jotaro san en toda la semana.

– Tal vez lo esté haciendo y sólo espera el momento para apuñalarnos por la espalda. – A estas alturas ni él está tan seguro de eso. – No lo sé, fingiendo o no, lo está haciendo muy bien. A Jotaro le va a dar algo cuando sepa lo bien que se lleva Jolyne con Dio.

– Otousan, quería preguntarte algo desde hace rato, ¿Es cosa mía o Dio salió de casa de Giorno con tu pantalón?

Porque estaba tan seguro de que aquel era el pantalón de su padre como que Jotaro estaría furioso al saber que Jolyne tenía un nuevo amigo. Para Josuke mientras Jolyne no fuera lastimada por ese hombre, podría aceptarlo.

– Erh, si... esos son mis pantalones. Dio los me los robó mientras me bañaba.

Porque esa excusa suena creíble. Que listo sos, Joseph.

Por fortuna Josuke no es Jotaro y le creyó a su padre completamente. Es raro si, pero tampoco tenía razones para dudar. A veces llega a ser un poco ingenuo.

Joseph tampoco es alguien que suela ir de compras, esas son cosas que hace sólo cuando esta con Suzie. Eso no significa que Joseph Joestar no posea buen gusto. No sólo eso, si no que también trae a la mano su propia tarjeta, pero no es algo que vaya a decirle a Dio. Lo que si hace, es comprarle un par de zapatos nuevos a Josuke; sabe que a su hijo le gusta vestir bien y, estando en una de las capitales de la moda el no comprarle algo sería imperdonable.

En un principio Josuke no quiere aceptar los zapatos, son demasiado costosos y nunca ha recibido un regalo así de costoso. Se pregunta si su padre quiere comprar su amor, cosa que no hace falta. Luego de un poco de remilgo los aceptaría y sugiere que a lo mejor si le compra algo a Jotaro, este le podría perdonar cosa que duda pero no pierden nada con intentarlo.

Joseph duda seriamente que Jotaro vaya a perdonarle con facilidad, aunque eso no evita que le compre un par de gabardinas como las que suele usar. Una blanca y una negra con piel de mink, perfecta para el frío de la temporada.

Más tarde están en una tienda de ropa infantil buscando algo para Jolyne. Josuke se recarga contra su padre a las afueras de esta. Confiesa que por lo menos él preferiría pelear con Dio que seguir viendo tiendas, encima Dio les lleva como mulas de carga mientras que él no carga ni una maldita bolsa.

Jonathan no tiene problema con cargar las bolsas. En realidad le alegra ver a Dio llevándose bien con el resto, aun si no aprueba el que se aproveche del dinero de su hijo.

– Jonathan, toma esto. – Le pasa un montón de vestiditos para Jolyne que había escogido. – Vamos a llevar esto – le pasa unos zapatitos – y esto. Jotaro viste a su hija como pordiosera.

Jolyne por su parte no se despega de Dio, dando su opinion en algunos de los vestidos que le compran y, por supuesto, escogiendo como capricho unos hermosos lentes Gucci, aquamarina semi traslúcidos. Sabe que su padre nunca le compraría algo así, mismo motivo para aprovechar.

Dio no le va a negar el capricho a la niña y menos cuando aún no le han rechazado la tarjeta de Giorno, eso quiere decir que aún podrían seguir comprando.

Jolyne sigue revoloteando alrededor de Dio, señalándole cuanto vestido y accesorio bonito encuentre; mariposas y flores son los estampados que más llaman su atención.

Dio sigue siendo un hombre del siglo IXX. Busca cosas discretas para la niña, aunque eso no quiere decir que no le compre lo que ella señale. Por un momento hasta se le olvida que odiaba a los Joestar.

La siguiente parada es una tienda de maquillaje. Joseph no ve motivo para entrar, así que decide esperar afuera del lugar. Josuke tampoco quiere entrar a una tienda de maquillaje, aunque no le molestaría comprarle algo a su madre o a Yukako.

– ¿No te vas a unir a los otros idiotas, Jonathan? – Paras alturas ya se imaginaba a JoJo tan fastidiado como ellos.

– Por ahora no, creo que ellos necesitan un tiempo a solas. – Pero aprovechando que ellos dos se quedan afuera, les ha dejado encargadas las bolsas.

Dio carga a Jolyne sobre sus hombros, así puede ver los productos sobre los mostradores. Jolyne se sostiene practicamente abrazando a Dio. Quiere probar de todo, luego también le comenta que quisiera pintarse el cabello.

– Respuesta incorrecta, Jonathan. Es aquí donde tenías que decir que no hay nada que te guste más que estar a mi lado y yo me reiría de ti pero estaría complacido.

A la pequeña le pasó varios labiales verdes, a él le gustaba mucho ese color. Jolyne prefiere los tonos más claros y chillones

– ¿Tu padre se enojará si te pintas el cabello?

Porque si era así, la respuesta era afirmativa.

– Se enojaría mucho. – Responde a sabiendas que puede aprovecharse de la animosidad entre los dos.

– Ya veo. Bueno, no es que quiera desafiar la autoridad de tu padre pero sin duda no es el mejor ejemplo del buen gusto – suena totalmente malicioso – así que ¿Qué va a saber él?

¡Quién diría que Dio podía tener pasatiempos normales! como comprar ropa.

– _Dio_...

Jonathan le habla con ese tono de regaño, pero su cara le contradice. Dio toma un labial rosado, sujeta a Jonathan de la barbilla y le pinta los labios para callar su objeción. El labial se siente extraño sobre su piel, pero no aparta la cara. Le gusta verle de tan buen humor por motivos menos sociopatas.

– ¿Tiene algo de malo darle gusto a la niña?

Frunce el ceño, molesto porque a Jojo le queda muy bien el labial sobre sus carnosos labios que lo invitan a darle un beso. Cosa que _por supuesto _hace sin ninguna pena.

– Hago esto por ti, Jonathan. Te iba a llevar a Japón para que te encontraras con tu familia, estoy cansado de pelear.

No era del todo cierto.

– Dio, la vas a meter en problemas. – Porque no quiere decirle directamente que no quiere que Jolyne sea mal influenciada.

El beso le toma de sorpresa. Este, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no le parece desagradable. Aun si no cree del todo en lo que dice Dio.

– Otousan no puede decirme nada si llego ya con el cabello pintado.

– Que niña tan lista, te voy a adoptar, Jotaro no te merece. JoJo, es una niñita, ¿En qué problemas puede meterse? No creo que su padre sea de los que golpean niños. Así que sólo se molestará, le saldrán nuevas arrugas de tanto enojarse y tendrá que aceptar el hecho que ahora es un anciano.

Seducir a Jonathan no es como seducir a Joseph. Le ha tomado años apenas lograr robarle un par de besos, pero sigue creyendo que un día lo tendrá a sus pies con toda la voluntad Joestar reducida a nada.

– Además, – su mano recorre su pecho hasta su vientre, de esas veces que son sus uñas filosas las que le recorren por encima de la ropa; – yo quiero que me arreglen las uñas.

Mientras Jonathan es casualmente manoseado por Dio, Jolyne esconde un par de labiales en su vestido. ¿Quién podría pensar mal de un niña inocente?

Los intentos de seducción de Dio eventualmente han de ser exitosos, y el que se esté comportando lo menos patán posible es un gran empuje a su favor.

– No puedes adoptarme, eres un vampiro. – No, su objeción no es porque ya tiene un padre ni nada por el estilo. – Y si me adoptas ya no podría ir a visitar a Josuke oniichan.

– ¿Y si te robo? ¿Eso va más con idea de lo que debe hacer un vampiro? Yo no tengo problema con que veas al del peinado feo, aunque es un insulto a la vista.

– Shhh. Que Josuke oniichan no te escuche, se enoja mucho cuando hablan mal de su cabello. – Se pone los lentes, sin importarle que el que estén en un lugar cerrado y sea de noche.

Luego de elegir el maquillaje más costoso va a pagar para tan sólo para descubrir que ha llegado al límite de la tarjeta.

Ahora necesita otro Joestar acaudalado. Baja a Jolyne y se la deja a Jonathan. La menor hace un puchero al ser bajada; a pesar de eso, se sostiene de Jonathan mientras espera que Dio regrese.

– Toma su mano, no quiero que de pierda.

Eso se lo dice a Jolyne.

– ¿Dio te robó? – Acaba preguntándole a Jonathan una vez estando a solas.

– Podríamos decir que así fue. – Es algo más complicado que solo eso.

Dio tiene en la mira a otro Joestar, sale de la tienda para asaltarlo muy descaradamente, metiéndose entre Josuke y Joseph y registrando la ropa del segundo.

Josuke se recarga contra su padre. Las luces de la ciudad provocaban que la mayor parte de las estrellas no fueran visibles aunque la luna llena estaba presente.

La gente iba y venía, turistas fascinados con las tiendas de la ciudad, Josuke los veía ir y venir, desde hace un rato pensaba que ahora que su padre no fingía estar senil tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

Quería pensar que gracias a su abuelo, la presencia de su padre no le había hecho falta; esa figura misteriosa que había abandonado a su madre sin preocuparse por ella.

No es que Joseph haya querido abandonar a Tomoko, pero lo suyo sólo fue cosa de una noche. Después de su encuentro le perdió el contacto hasta que supo que había tenido un hijo. ¿Habrían cambiado las cosas de saberlo antes? Tal vez, para empezar habría asegurado los mismos cuidados para Josuke que los que tuvo Holly durante su "enfermedad".

Afortunadamente Josuke salió bien, aun sin haber estado con él durante casi toda su vida.

Por otra parte, Joseph aún piensa en la conversación que tuvo con Dio hacía unas horas. Tampoco es como si pudiera pedirle a Josuke que le acompañe a saquear tumbas como una actividad de padre e hijo.

– Puedo enseñarte a pilotear... si así quieres. – Es él quien rompe el hielo, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de su hijo. – Es decir— ahora que se puede. Mientras sea de noche.

– ¿En verdad sabes pilotear? Porque me encantaría aprender, a lo mejor hasta te perdono por no ir a los festivales deportivos – agrega con una risa.

– ¡Por supuesto que lo se! Fui piloto durante la Segunda Guerra y he sobrevivido a tres accidentes aéreos. – Dos que él mismo ocasionó.

– ¿Qué? Dime que tú no provocaste esos accidentes.

Como que de pronto se le han quitado las ganas de aprender a pilotear con él. La cara de Josuke es hilarante. Joseph suelta una muy varonil risotada. Sabe que está hablando de más y tal vez aquello no le de una buena imagen a Josuke, pero así es él: le gusta jugarle bromas un poco pesadas con quienes ama.

– Solo provoqué uno. Fue porque el avión fue secuestrado por terroristas; el segundo lo ocasionó un hombre del pilar, pero claro, esa historia ya te la sabes; y el tercero fue por un Stand enemigo cuando salimos de Japón hacia Egipto.

Oficialmente Josuke se va a pensar más detenidamente eso de subirse a un avión con su padre.

– Otousan, cuando las vacaciones de invierno acaben tendré que volver a Morioh y preferiría que no fueras por un tiempo. Mamá aún piensa en ti y si te ve así… _ya sabes._ Así que podrías enseñarme a pilotear el siguiente verano, ahora quiero aprender el Hamon.

– Bien, te enseñaré el próximo verano, pero para eso y evitar a tu madre tendras que salir de Morioh. ¿Y si esta vez vienes a Nueva York?

– Nueva York me parece bien pero voy a llevar a Okuyasu, no me va a perdonar que lo deje abandonado de nuevo en vacaciones.

– Claro, puedes llevar a Okuyasu contigo, o a quien quieras. Incluso a tu otro amigo, el mangaka.

– ¡Rohan no es mi amigo! Sólo le hablo porque tenemos a Koichi en común ¿Porqué piensas que es mi amigo? _No es mi amigo_, ese tipo me odia y es un cretino.

– Pensé que lo era, en vista que estaban trabajando juntos con el caso de Kira.

– ¡Eso sólo fue un asunto profesional y nada más! ¡Nunca seremos amigos!

Aunque por lo menos tres veces por semana iba a su casa a interrumpir su trabajo. Rohan hasta la fecha aún no sabe cómo fue que Josuke hizo trampa.

Joseph no le cree nada a Josuke pero le deja pasar eso. Por como lo hace sonar Josuke, Rohan sonaba un poco como Dio, sin la parte de ser un psicópata.

– ¿Dio que mierda—?

Y ese mismo psicópata, casi como si hubiese sido invocado, llega para literalmente meterse entre ellos dos y darle una manoseada a Joseph. Josuke le grita que deje de molestar a su padre, Dio lo ignora como a Joseph y cuando da con la cartera, le da un buen apretón en la entrepierna a Joseph como _agradecimiento_ a su tan grandiosa contribución.

– Es sólo un préstamo, Joseph, te lo pagaré después.

Spoiler: no lo hará. No monetariamente, eso era seguro, pero consideraba que luego de un par de folladas se le iba a olvidar la deuda.

Josuke habría deseado no estar tan cerca para ver o escuchar eso, aunque siendo honestos no lo entendió del todo.

– ¡Carajo, Dio!

– Cállate Joseph, las personas nos están mirando raro y no pienso pasar un ridículo por tu culpa.

– Lo hubieras pensado antes de gastarte el dinero de tu propio hijo. – Miren quien habla.

– ¡Pero si tú eres quien esta tocado a otousan de forma rara!

– No hice nada que no le gustara a este hombre. – Y dicho eso volvió a la tienda a pagar.

La indignación es cada vez mayor, su rostro está cubierto de rojo aun después que Dio les ha dejado a solas. Carajo, eso debía quedarse _en la habitación._

– _Otousan_…

– Bastardo, creyendo que puede tocarme así _aparte_ de quitarme la cartera.

La **otra** técnica secreta de los Joestar: _hacerse pendejo. _No va a negar ni afirmar nada, uno de los dos debe de mantener el trato de "lo que pasa en la cama se queda en la cama."

Josuke no da crédito a lo que ha visto y ha oído ¿Acaso su padre no podía mantener los pantalones en su lugar o Dio solo decía por molestar? Decidió no preguntar más y ser cómplice de las infidelidades de su padre.

Y así Dio volvió a la tienda de forma impune a pagar con el dinero de Joseph Joestar.

Luego de la tienda de cosmésticos, el último destino sería algún glamoroso local donde pudieran pintarle el cabello a Jolyne y arreglarle las uñas.

La tarjeta de crédito de Joseph permanecería en custodia de Dio. Joseph puede dar por perdida la tarjeta, toma nota mental de cancelarla más tarde.

Hay dos cosas de las que Joseph Joestar está seguro: la primera es que Josuke ya ha de darse una idea de lo qué pasó entre él y Dio, la segunda es que a Jotaro le va a dar algo al ver a Jolyne con el cabello pintado.

Pero, independiente a el muy posible enojo de Jotaro, Jolyne se ve satisfecha con su cabello, ahora mostrando varias mechas teñidas de verde fluorescente que combina con el labial que ella misma se robó de la tienda de maquillaje.

– ¿Podemos ir a cenar después?

– Tal vez, si me lo piden de buen modo.

– No vamos a pedirlo, si soy yo quien está pagando de todas formas.

– ¡Pero que generoso eres, Joseph! Nos estas invitando a cenar.

– ¡Nosotros ni siquiera necesitamos comer!

Y si, ahora Joseph tendría que pagar por la cena en algún buen restaurante que Dio iba a escoger sin consultarlos. Por lo menos tenía buen gusto y alrededor de las nueve de la noche, los cinco estarían cenando frente a una de las tantas concurridas plazas de Roma.

Joseph no tiene inconveniente con pagar la cuenta, a él también le gusta darse sus lujos y tiene el dinero de sobra para eso.

Aún si Dio no necesitaba comer, pidió un buen vino y un filete, casi crudo para que le supiera a algo. Joseph se pide lo mismo que Dio, mientras que Jonathan se conforma sólo con el vino y Jolyne pide un pastel de chocolate porque para ella eso es una cena de lujo.

– Si ustedes no necesitan comer pudimos ir a cualquier otro lugar, no me habría molestado una hamburguesa y una soda, estoy seguro que a Jolyne tampoco.

– A veces hay que consentirnos, Josuke.

– Si bueno… – suspira resignado; tal vez la seriedad de Jotaro se le estaba contagiando. – Son vacaciones, es verdad, aunque Jotaro san diga que no lo son.

Al final Josuke también se pide algo del muy costoso menú y aunque no esta acostumbrado al alcohol, también prueba aquel vino.

Si Jotaro viera que le están dando de cenar a su hija, los mataba.

– ¿Cómo pueden vivir con un hombre que parece estar en un estrés constante?

– Dio, no está bien que hables asi de tu tataranieto. – Aunque Jonathan está de acuerdo con que Jotaro parece estar estresado las 24 horas.

– Para empezar no digo nada que no sepan. Además, Jotaro no me considera parte de esta familia, no se merece ninguna consideración de mi parte.

– Esa es la cosa: nosotros no vivimos con él.

– Yiyi vive con Suzie y Shizuka, y Josuke oniichan con su mamá en Morioh. – Responde Jolyne mientras come de su pastel. – Otousan viaja mucho... – Y gran parte del tiempo ella la pasa bajo el cuidado de Holly.

Honestamente Dio esta sorprendido. Se imaginó que esa familia vivía toda junta, incapaces de ir a algún lado sin el otro pero para su sorpresa son bastante _normales_. A pesar de las situaciones que rodean a la familia Joestar, ellos siguen viviendo sus vidas de la forma más "normal" que les sea posible. Y Jotaro suena como un mal padre, cosa que celebra, sirve muy bien para sus fines.

– Sé que Suzie es la esposa de Joseph, ¿Quién es Shizuka?

– Es la hija adoptiva de otousan.

– ¿Y porqué eres japonés si la esposa de Joseph es italiana? – Esas cosas las sabe porque investigó a Joseph y al resto de los Joestar cuando estuvo con la vieja Enya. – No me digas que… _oh,_ ya veo. Eres el bastardo de Joseph.

– ¡Eso suena horrible! Pero si... eso soy.

La cara de Jonathan es todo un poema al enterarse que Joseph le fue infiel a su esposa. Porque ya no es sólo saber que Joseph fue un padre desobligado, ahora también había que agregarle la infidelidad.

– Joseph, ¡¿Como pudiste?!

Una vez más, Joseph se niega a dar justificaciones a lo que hizo. Diría que era joven y estúpido pero en ese tiempo ya no era tan joven.

– Josuke es mi hijo, tanto como lo son Holly y Shizuka.

A pesar de la hora el lugar estaba lleno de vida, incluso un grupo de monjas parecía llevar de excursión a un grupo de niñas de la edad de Jolyne. Todas con el mismo uniforme y unos abrigos color rojo.

Jolyne voltea hacia la calle, se siente observada. Su mirada se cruza con el grupo de niñas jugando, se ven más interesantes que los adultos hablando sobre las infidelidades de Yiyi. Baja cuidadosamente de su asiento, llevandose consigo lo que queda de su pastel y se escabulle hacia la calle.

Desde hace un rato, una niñita del grupo que jugaba en la plaza mira a Jolyne, a su pastel en particular, se ve sumamente apetitoso.

Así que mientas discuten la pésima paternidad de Joseph, se olvidan un momento de la pequeña que llevan consigo. De nuevo.

– Pero eso no cambia que es tu bastardo ¡Ah! ahí va el buen nombre de la familia Joestar, apuesto a que no es el único que tienes.

Y sino fuera porque Jonathan no lo perdonaría, Dio mencionaría que se lo acaba de coger. Porque hay hombres que sólo quieren ver arder el mundo y Dio es uno de estos.

– Otousan, no tiene más hijos por ahí, ¿Verdad?

– No tengo ningún otro, ¡Por si les queda la duda!

– Eso quiero creer. – Pero a veces le cuesta un poquito creerlo.

– Además, ¿Me van a venir a hablar de bastardos? Porque si no mal recuerdo ustedes dos también tienes uno, _hasta donde sabemos._

– Si, Giorno es _nuestro_ bastardo, pero no fue concebido mientras yo estaba vivo.

– En mi defensa, pensé que esos detalles como concebir eran imposibles; después de todo somos cadáveres andantes. Pero fue una grata sorpresa

– Seguro hay más _gratas sorpresas_ por ahí.

– No lo sé, supongo que el número de hijos que nosotros tres tenemos probablemente sea un misterio. Por lo menos yo no los voy a negar como Joseph lo esta haciendo.

Eso dice ahora. Quizás los años permitan que sus caminos se crucen y Dio tenga toda la oportunidad de negar a sus otros bastardos.

– Apuesto a que hiciste _muchas_ otras cosas en Egipto aparte de planear nuestro homicidio. El caso es que, sin duda quien ha de tener varios hijos regados por el mundo no soy yo.

– No quiero saber, por favor. – Nope, Jonathan no quiere ni imaginar para qué usó Dio su cuerpo. Hasta rellena su copa con tal de evitar el tema.

– Lamento decirte que los Joestar no son el centro del universo. Tenía apetitos como cualquier hombre ¿También les ofende que me haya divertido?

Dio sabe que Jonathan no quiere oír sus indecencias y solo por eso le dan más ganas de contarlas. De derramar sangre entre ellos a hablar de sus aventuras sexuales hay una gran diferencia y quizá es lo mejor, no serán amigos ni una familia excelente y Dio tiene muchos deseos de continuar con sus antiguos planes pero de momento funciona.

Jonathan se siente sucio de solo pensarlo, a este paso acaba siendo él quien vacíe la costosa botella de vino. Al ver la botella vacía, no duda en pedir una más.

Joseph por su parte prefiere esto a tener que lidiar con Dio intentando asesinarlos de nuevo.

– ¡No se pongan a hablar de cosas raras frente a Jolyne!

El sexo parece ser suficiente para limar las asperezas que se han dado entre la familia Joestar y Dio desde hace ya más de un siglo, aun si el tema incomoda enormemente a Jonathan.

Eso, hasta que Josuke menciona a Jolyne y entonces es cuando tanto Joseph como Jonathan se dan cuenta que la pequeña no está. Lo primero que hace Josuke es buscarla bajo la mesa sin éxito.

Joseph inmediatamente se levanta para buscarla, gritando su nombre. Josuke se levanta de la mesa, le pregunta a los meseros por la pequeña niña que iba con ellos, hasta se mete al baño de mujeres a buscarla.

Tampoco está ahí.

– No lo puedo creer, son vampiros, usen su olfato para encontrarla – él lo hace y por lo menos en los alrededores no la huele.

– Demasiada gente, no logro hallarla. Paga la cuenta, Dio. Iremos a buscarla.

Joseph se adelanta para salir del restaurante; su no está tan entrenado como para poder encontrarla. Jonathan le sigue de cerca pero ninguno de los dos ve señales de Jolyne por la calle.

– _Oh fuck._

– La vamos a encontrar, no hay de qué preocuparse. ¿Qué tan lejos puede llegar una niña pequeña?

Jonathan no tiene ni idea.

– Tenemos que hallarla _antes_ que Jotaro se entere.

Si Jotaro no los mata, seguro Holly lo hará. Cual sea de ambas opciones es aterradora.

Dio no dice nada, aún cree que hallarla no será muy difícil, tal vez solo este a unas calles, la encontrarán. Josuke ya esta a media plaza gritando el nombre de Jolyne, se ayuda de Crazy Diamond.

Algo es seguro en la plaza ya no está.

Joseph quisiera tener una pantalla a la mano, tal vez así podría hallarla usando a Hermit Purple, pero al no tener nada de eso, no le queda más que seguir gritando su nombre.

– ¡Ay no esta en ninguna parte! ¡Perdimos a Jolyne! ¡ahora si la perdimos!

– ¿_Perdimos_? Tú eres el niñero, nosotros no.

– Dio, nosotros estábamos con Jolyne, también es nuestra responsabilidad. - Si, Jonathan se va a echar parte de la culpa, a fin de cuenta la pequeña había pasado un buen rato con ellos dos.

– ¿Porqué solo me consideran parte de esta estúpida familia solo cuando hay problemas?

Todos tienen la culpa lo acepte Dio o no.

– Porqué te deslindas de la familia cuando hay problemas.

– A veces me da vergüenza decir que estamos emparentados.

– ¡Jotaro san va a matarme!

Cuatro hombres perdieron a una pequeña niña; de los cuales tres tienen el olfato lo suficiente afinado como para poder rastrearla y uno posee un Stand útil para ese tipo de cosas. Jotaro no va a dar crédito a su ineptitud.

– Jotaro _**nos**_ _va a matar._

– Yo no le tengo miedo a Jotaro. Además es viejo y lento, podría vencerlo con facilidad.

– ¡EL PUNTO NO ES SI LE PUEDES GANAR O NO, JOLYNE ESTA PERDIDA! – Josuke ha llegado al borde de la histeria. – ¿Y SI LE PASA ALGO? ¿Y SI ALGUIEN MALO SE LA LLEVA?

– Como siempre, yo, Dio, tengo que solucionarlo todo. – Rueda los ojos. – Nos dividiremos, la encontraremos antes de volver con el amargado de su padre.

El plan de Dio es bueno, en realidad es la única opción viable de momento, así podrían abarcar mayor espacio en el menor tiempo.

– Entonces nos dividiremos y volveremos a este punto, – Ok, bien, aquella idea parece calmar un poco a Josuke, suficiente para que deje de gritar. – Tal vez no se ha ido tan lejos...

– Si se pierden a ustedes no los voy a buscar. Jonathan no te pierdas, estas usando mi cuerpo de repuesta.

De alguna forma le dice que se cuide.

– No me voy a perder, Dio. Y si me pierdo siempre puedes hallarme por mi olor, ¿No es así? No hay forma que pueda escaparme de ti.

Y eso, increíblemente, ya no suena a uno de los reclamos que usualmente le hace.

Jonathan tiene razón, si a alguien podría encontrar sin importar a dónde se metiera sería a Jonathan, son uno solo al fin y a cabo. Dio sigue pensando que hallar a la niña no será difícil pero luego de andar por algunas calles se da cuenta que no es así.

Como siempre, piensa en qué pasaría si por otro lado nunca la encuentran. El sufrimiento de Jotaro le sabe a gloria, le hace ilusión pensar en él devastado por la pérdida de su hija. Quiere pensar que sigue buscando a la niña porque le es de utilidad no porque él siente un poco de empatía por ella.

Jonathan trata de no pensar en la facilidad con la que Dio puede hallarle, no cuando tiene que usar esas mismas habilidades para encontrar a una niña pequeña.

Josuke no espera a ver si dicen que si o si no, el echa a correr en dirección al norte de la plaza.

Dio sospecha que por lo menos Josuke y Jonathan van a acabar perdiéndose.

Dio se va en dirección al sur, sigue pensando que la niña no ha ido lejos. Josuke se adelanta al norte y Joseph hace lo mismo yéndose hacia el este.

Jonathan es el último en partir, yendose de lado del oeste de la plaza. Trata de recordar el camino de vuelta para evitar perderse, porque no piensa darle la razón a Dio.

El problema es que Jonathan no tiene buen dominio de esas habilidades y, a pesar de haber pasado toda la tarde con la menor, no logra distinguir su aroma entre la multitud.

En otras palabras menos caballerosas: _está jodido. _


	27. Chapter 27

única advertencia uwu, hay smut/lemon/nsfw/las cogeciones(?)/como quieran llamarle lmfao más adelante en este capítulo

Tras aquella reunión, Giorno y Mista salen de la casa; Giorno dijo que iría a ver a Doppio y Mista no puede dejarlo sólo en tan arriesgada salida.

Claro, Mista tiene otras cosas en la cabeza. Sale de la casa con una sonrisa idiota de oreja a oreja; tenía que declarársele a Giorno de una forma digna pero hasta entonces y si aún no era algo oficial.

– Es cosa mía, o cada día estas más hermoso, _mio caro. _

– ¿En verdad crees eso aún después que me tiraron dos dientes? – Responde con una sonrisa chimuela.

– De hecho te ves adorable. A la próxima que Abbacchio te pegue se las verá conmigo. – Con su suerte es muy probable que también terminen golpeándolo.

Por ahora, se conforma con llenar de besos y atenciones a su Don. La relación de ellos dos no es nada discreta, por mas que Mista quiera creer que lo es. Sinceramente Giorno es muy descarado respecto a ese tema.

– Creo que tendremos que poner ciertas reglas en estas situaciones.

– ¿Qué tipo de reglas?

– Si hay un problema por arreglar, que se haga a puño limpio, sin Stands.

– No tienes ni que decirlo, Giorno. Jamás usaríamos los Stands contra nosotros.

– Lo sé, pero nunca se debe ignorar la posibilidad de algún accidente.

Lo ideal es que no hayan pleitos entre ellos, pero sabe que eso es imposible. Así que mientras no se involucren Stands no debe haber tanto problema.

– Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, cuando las cosas estén más calmadas, tú yo… – carraspea. – ¡Será una sorpresa! Anda sube o ya no voy a querer llevarte.

– ¿Me darás alguna pista sobre qué se trata?

– ¡Si te digo ya no sería una sorpresa!

Le abre la puerta del auto, Giorno se sienta del lado del copiloto mientras que Mista va detrás del volante. Espera a que le indique qué camino tomar para así dirigirse a su destino.

Si fuera por él, pasaría la noche entera besando cada rincón de su cuerpo pero han de irse, si en algo tenía razón Abbacchio es que no podían dejar solo a Diavolo.

Y hablando de Stands, pronto ya tiene a las Sex Pistols encima echando a Mista de cabeza.

_Tre_ sale de la gorra de Mista y brinca al hombro de Giorno, la susurra que Guido le va a pedir matrimonio para que puedan tener muchas noches apasionadas. _Sette_ le alcanza, le dice a Giorno que no es cierto, que sólo le va a declarar su amor. _Uno_ ya está sobre los rulitos de Giorno, regaña a sus hermanos por andar difundiendo los secretos de su usuario.

Con eso se arruina la sorpresa, pero Giorno les asegura a las pequeñas balas que intentará actuar sorprendido.

Las Sex Pistols don muy comunicativas y cada una a su manera demuestra el amor que Mista siente por Giorno. En un inicio le había extrañado ver un Stand formado de varias entidades y, aun hasta la fecha, no ha visto ningún otro tan expresivo como lo son las Pistols.

Aún al llegar a donde fueron a dejar a Doppio, Mista le pregunta a Giorno si en verdad se trata del antiguo jefe, tal vez sea un error.

– Fue hallado con la misma ropa que usaba Diavolo el día de la pelea. – Le responde una vez llegado a su destino. – Es el mismo sujeto, Guido. Estoy seguro de eso.

– Pero cayó al canal, ¿Cómo sobrevivió? Yo creí que acabaría por ahogarse. Mierda, Giorno debimos buscar el cuerpo. Trish tenía razón, seguro logró salir del agua...

Ahora se da cuenta que Giorno nunca le dijo que hizo exactamente Requiem. En realidad Giorno no sabe qué fue lo que hizo Requiem, no con exactitud. Pero sabe que ese día Diavolo murió, que debió dejar de ser una amenaza.

– Ese es el problema: No sobrevivió. Y de haberlo hecho, ¿Porqué esperar casi un año para poder regresar? Bien podría haber aprovechado de la inestabilidad con el cambio para atacar.

– ¿Y si se trata de un impostor? Podría ser una posibilidad, nosotros apenas y conocimos a ese hombre.

La posibilidad de un impostor era poco probable, en vista que nadie más sabía como se veía el jefe. Al menos nadie que siguiera vivo.

– Para eso estamos aquí, voy a averiguar qué sucedió. Quédate aquí, si te necesito te llamaré.

Muy obediente Mista se quedaría en la puerta vigilando, aunque le preocupa que Giorno se encuentre a solas con ese hombre.

Giorno entra a la habitación silenciosamente, dejando a su _Sottocapo_ en la entrada. Se guía por el olfato, llamando a Doppio para que salga de su escondite.

Doppio esta oculto bajo la cama; se asustó por un movimiento en su ventana y fue a esconderse, creyendo ser acechado.

¿Cuándo volvería su nuevo jefe por él?

En cuanto reconoce la voz de su nuevo amo, sale de su escondite. Lleva el cabello suelto y solo una bata de baño, huele mucho mejor que antes. Giorno es recibido con un efusivo abrazo. Le alivia saber que tan siquiera Doppio esté en mejor condición que la que fue hallado.

– ¡Pensé que se había olvidado de mi!

– Te dije que regresaría y soy alguien que cumple con su palabra. ¿Porqué estabas escondido?

– Escuché ruidos, pensé que alguien venía por mi. El jefe hizo muchos enemigos y ellos también me quieren muerto. Pero ahora el jefe esta aquí y me siento a salvo.

La paranoia era algo con lo que constantemente vivía, a sus ojos, había enemigos en todas partes, aún en la inocente apariencia de Doppio lo presentía.

– Nadie más sabe de ti – excepto por su equipo que lo quiere muerto y su padre que no es de confianza. – Asi que es poco probable que vengan por ti, estas a salvo bajo mi protección.

– Si el jefe lo dice no tengo porqué dudar de él.

Giorno tampoco es la persona mas segura con quien podía estar Doppio. Ahora que lo nota, siente el olor de Doppio más agradable y no solo por el baño.

Diavolo tenía una importante función para Doppio: le proporcionaba seguridad y cariño. Diavolo es lo que pasa cuando se sufren años de abuso y se posee una flecha de Stand. Siempre fue un chico muy amoroso, sus problemas mentales fueron los que le orillaron a enfocar ese amor en la personalidad alterna que había creado.

– ¿El jefe necesita mi ayuda? ¡Ayudaré al jefe en lo que sea!

– Necesito de tu ayuda, si, pero primero quiero asegurar que estés bien. No puedes hacer tu trabajo si vives con miedo, Doppio.

– ¡Estoy bien! – Enseguida fue a sentarse al borde de la cama, jalando una manta y para envolverse en esta. Si, es toda la definición de estabilidad mental. – Ya no tengo tanto miedo porque el jefe esta aquí. Me siento menos solo. Sé que el anterior jefe se fue y no va a volver… es extraño estar sin él, ¿Sabe? Nunca vi su rostro pero tengo la sensación de que estuvo conmigo toda la vida, pensé que un día lo conocería y estaríamos juntos. No me importaba sino me amaba como yo le amaba, solo quería estar a su lado...

Giorno no puede contradecirlo, técnicamente Doppio ha estado con él toda su vida porque son la misma persona.

Quiere cubrir el espacio que dejó Diavolo en la vida de Doppio. Quiere velar por él para poder usarlo a su favor; incluso considera, en vista del poco éxito que obtuvo con los implantes de carne, el mandarle antipsicóticos para evitar algún desagradable episodio.

No sólo eso, Giorno puede ver el _potencial_ que posee Doppio. Parece ser un chico muy dulce, el problema es esa _otra_ personalidad. Había que suprimirla a toda costa.

Los ojos cafés de Doppio se humedecen, el sólo ''recuerdo'' del antiguo jefe, de sus llamadas y su constante ''presencia'' es suficiente para que se entristezca. Giorno le ofrece un pañuelo para limpiarse el rostro, puede dar por hecho que no se lo va a regresar. Es un pañuelo de seda, rosa con detalles florales bordados en dorado. Es una verdadera pena el que se pierda, pero tiene otros de repuesto en su casa.

– Jefe, ¿le gustan los juegos? –Se levanta sobre la cama tras limpiarse el rostro.

– ¿Qué clase de juego sugieres?

– El colchón es muy suave – acto seguido, le ofrece la mano. – ¡Se puede brincar en el!

Si, técnicamente Diavolo le esta pidiendo a Giorno brincar sobre la cama a su lado.

Mira extrañado la mano de Doppio; esa es una propuesta que no esperaba escuchar, pero siendo honestos tampoco se lo va a negar. Toma su mano y se sube a la cama, comprobando que, en efecto, es bastante suave.

Sin soltar a Giorno, Doppio comenzó a brincar sobre la cama.

Que va, a final de cuentas Giorno sigue siendo un adolescente. De cierta forma ambos fueron dos niños obligados a crecer bastante rápido con infancias bastantes tristes, por supuesto Giorno (aparentemente) supo sobrellevarla mejor.

Giorno sabe que tuvo que madurar muy pronto, la vida le orilló a eso. Pero eso no significa que no pueda darse el pequeño lujo de brincar sobre una costosa cama, con un bufón que esconde a su enemigo.

Se crió en las calles, su carisma es lo que le había ayudado a quebrar la ley sin meterse en problemas. Estafaba a los turistas, les robaba su dinero y así podia costear su estilo de vida. Su infancia fue terrible, con una madre negligente y un padrastro abusivo. Giorno tenía todo para seguir el mismo camino oscuro que llevó a Dio a la perdición.

Pero el destino de Giorno parecía no ser el mismo que su padre. Quizás de no ser por la ayuda de aquel gángster, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas.

Irónicamente, durante todos esos años, Giorno tuvo una idealización respecto a su verdadero padre, una muy distinta a la realidad. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al conocerlo.

Y si, llegó alto, ahora como líder de Passione, tiene una gran responsabilidad de no caer en la misma corrupción que Diavolo.

Mientras tanto Doppio a los 17 ya esperaba un bebé por parte de Donatella. A los 19 ya estaba en Egipto obteniendo las flechas; a los 25 ya había tenía una incontable fila de cadáveres detrás suyo y Passione ya tenía un renombre en el país.

Reclutó a gente joven y pobre, tan vulnerables como lo fue él al entrar al bajo mundo; les dio un valioso poder y después se mantuvo oculto dejando que los delirios de persecución crecieran durante ocho años. Pensó que romper el esquema de las viejas familias italianas le funcionaría pero lo cierto es que sólo quería protegerse.

Nunca le preocuparon los suyos, sólo su seguridad. Para el final y antes de aquela decisiva pelea, tomaba medicamento para no dormir, temía ser asesinado durante sus horas de sueño.

Y ahora está ahí, brincando sobre la cama junto aquel joven que le arrebató la gloria, ambos riendo como si fueran un par de críos. Giorno tiene una risa muy bonita, piensa Doppio mientras salta.

– ¡Siempre quise hacer esto!

– Admito que nunca antes había hecho esto.

– ¡Yo tampoco! ¡Crecí en una parroquia, el hombre que cuidaba de mi era muy estricto y las camas eran muy duras!

A cada salto se van acercando a la orilla, para el quinto brinco se les ha acabado la cama y ambos terminan en el suelo.

Giorno quisiera preguntarle más de su pasado, probar hasta donde puede recordar. Pero la cama se les acaba antes de llegar a eso, y es Doppio quien amortigua la caída del Don. Giorno no es pesado y el piso de la habitación es alfombrado, así que la caída no es tan dolorosa, tal es así que Doppio se ríe aún en el piso.

– ¡Eso ha sido tan divertido! ¡Quiero hacerlo de nuevo!

Aunque para eso tiene que pararse y tiene a Giorno encima y la bata abierta de la cintura para abajo; ni se ha molestado en ponerse ropa interior.

– ¿Estas bien? Espero no haberte lastimado.

Giorno se hace a un lado, se ha dado cuenta que Doppio está _bastante_ expuesto.

– Creo que este es un buen momento para que te vistas. Debieron dejarte la ropa nueva ya.

Para eso había mandado a Fugo durante la tarde mientras estaba él con los Joestar. Por lo menos Doppio conoce la vergüenza y cuando ve que no ha dejado mucho a la imaginación se arrastra por el piso hasta que es capaz de levantarse.

– Si, muchas gracias por la ropa, jefe.; pero es demasiada, no hacia falta tanta...

Honestamente ni siquiera la había revisado, había metido las bolsas tan cual se las habían dado al armario, justo al cual iba.

– Tampoco planeaba que usaras los mismos calzoncillos dos veces a la semana.

– ¡Ewwww no! – Se ríe, hablando de calzoncillos se pone unos. – Pero es más ropa de la que nunca tuve, aún ni he hecho nada para ganármela.

– Esto no es algo que tengas que ganarte, sólo es cortesía. No puedo dejar a mis ayudantes viviendo en la calle sin nada que ponerse encima.

Porque esa es otra de las diferencias entre Giorno y Diavolo: él cuida de su gente como puede.

Giorno aprendió de la generosidad de otros. Sabe que en ese mundo, la vida se paga con otra vida y si una es salvada esta queda en deuda.

Esa es su justicia. Esa es la justicia que _Don Giovanna_ le muestra a Doppio.

Si algo que Doppio aprendió desde niño es que la generosidad no existe, si alguien te da algo es porque quiere algo de ti. Así que Giorno le parece una criatura casi mitológica.

¿O sería que estaba mintiendo? Tal vez cuando le acabara de decir los escondites del ex jefe le botaría o peor aún le mataría.

Revisó las bolsas con algo de timidez, encuentra unos pantalones morados y una camisa rosada. ¿Que ropa solía comprarse antes? Ni siquiera lo recordaba.

– Jefe, ¿Podría darse la vuelta?

Giorno le da su espacio, dándose la vuelta para no tener que verle cambiándose la ropa. Doppio deja caer la bata de baño a sus pies, tiene una buena dotación de cicatrices que le ha dejado la vida como criminal, además de los tatuajes en sus brazos.

– El jefe debe querer que le siga hablando de los lugares ocultos del antiguo jefe.

Porque un Don no va a un lugar solo a brincar sobre la cama. Ahora que Doppio lo piensa, no quiere que se vaya tan pronto. Despacio Doppio se acerca a él como si le acechara; sin embargo no hay mayor peligro que él abrazándole por detrás.

Le sostiene con un poco de fuerza. A pesar de su generosidad, aún tenía miedo y ese miedo se presenta con la presencia de King Crimson.

No Crimson King no se ha ido y tal vez es una pista de que Diavolo sigue ahí, ¿Volvería a fallar el rey carmesí si se volviera a enfrentar al abrumador poder de Requiem? ¿Había por lo menos un stand que fuera capaz de hacerle frente?

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda del rubio; le parece _sentir_ la presencia de King Crimson. Instintivamente, Gold Experience Requiem se manifiesta detrás del par, alerta en caso de un ataque a traición.

Los brazos rojo con blanco de Crimson se ven por sobre los de Doppio aún si este no lo ha percibido.

– Jefe, quiero agradecerle de alguna forma...

Es un riesgo tener a Doppio con vida, Giorno lo sabe demasiado bien. Maldita sea, la oferta de su padre es tentadora. ¿Matar o tratar de sacarle provecho al rey carmesí?

– Puedes empezar cuidando de ti mismo, Doppio. – Le habla con dulzura, a pesar de la amenaza que representa el Stand enemigo.

– No soy bueno cuidando de mi mismo, nunca lo he sido… – restriega su rostro contra la espalda de Giorno, esta llorando un poco – yo no soy como el jefe, como ninguno de ellos.

– Sobreviviste antes de conocer a Diavolo y has sobrevivido hasta ahora.

Cosa que no debería de ser, pero lo es.

Siente su ropa humedeciéndose a altura de su espalda. El tono de voz, la súplica de Doppio le hace saber que está llorando.

El rey carmesí vuelve a ocultarse. Doppio tiembla. El horrible recuerdo de una madre despreciandole viene a su memoria junto con el recuerdo de un hombre usando las palabras de Dios como castigo cuando era tan pequeño.

– Cuidame por favor. No me dejes solo… no quiero estar solo.

– Cuidaré de ti mejor que nadie lo ha hecho nunca. – Se da la vuelta para encararle, para tomarle del rostro con cariño. – No tienes porqué temer, porque conmigo jamás estarás sólo.

Giorno nació con muchas ventajas: un extraordinario Stand, un carisma y una belleza incomparables, una voz encantadora. Doppio lo mira con una fascinación, la misma que le había dedicado a su otra parte si tan solo hubiera sido real.

Giorno es como Doppio imaginó al jefe, aún si en realidad son todo lo contrario.

La lealtad se gana a base de la devoción, y por la mirada que Doppio le dedica, Giorno sospecha que se ha ganado mucho más que eso.

Y estando tan cerca y tan fascinando con Giorno simplemente se deja llevar y le planta un beso en los labios, si es que así puede considerarse un leve roce.

¿Cuantas de esas cualidades de Giorno son reales y cuantas son producto de su herencia vampirica? No está seguro. Hay muchas cosas de si mismo que ignoraba y apenas se estaba dando cuenta de ello.

Giorno no le corresponde, pero le da una caricia cariñosa en la mejilla.

– Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo.

Pobre criatura desvalida. ¿Tan privado de cariño había estado?

– Está bien, todos necesitamos sentirnos queridos. Es totalmente normal eso.

Todos desean ser amados.

Hasta criaturas retorcidas como Doppio, quien recarga el rostro contra la mano de Giorno. Es la caricia más dulce que le han dado desde Donatella.

¿Ahora como deshacerse de Doppio? Debía dejarle ya, sólo había ido para asegurarse que estuviera a salvo y "cuerdo".

El abrazo ha durado más de lo que uno normalmente hace. Es... vaya, esto es incómodo pero Giorno no se atreve a apartar a Doppio. He ahí un pequeño problema: Doppio no quiere soltarle, esta muy cómodo a su lado y no quiere quedarse solo tan pronto.

Esos son los minutos más incómodos que ha tenido en mucho tiempo. Para su suerte, Doppio acaba por soltarle e ir a la cama.

– Es mejor que descanses, mañana nos espera un día atareado.

– ¿A dónde iremos jefe? ¿Se tiene que ir ya?

– Mencionaste unos lugares que Diavolo mantenía ocultos. Debemos asegurarnos que estén en buen estado y, si hay drogas también deshacernos de estas. – Como quisiera poder dejarlo a solas con toda la confianza del mundo. – Tengo que irme, pero te veré temprano.

De nuevo vuelve a pensar que el nuevo jefe no lo quiere genuinamente pero no lo dice, solo baja la mirada.

– Esta bien… estaré esperando por usted.

Siempre esperando. Quizá es su castigo por dejar a la mujer que amaba esperando hasta su muerte.

Giorno se da cuenta en el cambio de humor de Doppio. Le toma del mentón para hacerle levantar la mirada.

– Te llevaré a desayunar lo que quieras mañana, tienes mi palabra de eso.

Se despide con un beso en la mejilla. No es mucho pero aquella promesa le ilumina un poco la mirada, el beso tiene un mejor efecto en él.

Doppio se quedaría en la cama mientras Giorno se marcha, King Crimson reaparece como su única compañía.

Giorno le da la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Réquiem da una mirada hacia la habitación, alcanzando a ver al otro Stand antes de desvanecerse. Por un breve instante, ambas miradas se cruzan; aún son enemigos, pese a lo que sus usuarios hagan.

El resto de la noche, Doppio se la pasaría viendo infomerciales en la tv. No es que vaya a ser un peligro realmente esa noche, solo es un jovencito solitario, su única compañía es King Crimson y tampoco es como si se percatara de su presencia.

* * *

Mista continúa haciendo guardia afuera de la habitación, tiene el revolver listo en caso que Giorno le pida ejecutar a Doppio. _En verdad desea que le pida eso._

– ¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a matarlo?

– Aun no. – Le responde a Guido tras cerrar la puerta. – Es como un niño desvalido. Matarlo sería inútil.

– ¿Y si esta fingiendo? Podría estar aprovechandose de su _rareza. _Giorno, nos estamos arriesgando demasiado.

– Una condición como la suya es imposible de fingir.

El Don toma de la mano a su pistolero, guiándole por los pasillos del hotel hasta el ascensor. Si algo le gusta de Giorno son los gestos pequeños, tomarse de las manos en vía pública son de sus favoritos.

– Lo he contemplado, Mista. Pero Doppio aun nos es de utilidad, sabe de locaciones que a nosotros nos tomaría meses el hallar. Su Stand aun existe, pero no tiene ningún poder que no pueda contrarrestar.

– ¿Estas seguro? Es que no soy capaz de fiarme del todo y se que tú tampoco. Se que tú podrías vencerlo las veces que quisieras. Sólo no quiero que ese demente ocasione más muertes.

– Sería muy inocente de nuestra parte el fiarnos por completo de él. No habrán más muertes inocentes mientras esté aquí.

– Por favor prometeme que no lo tendrás más de lo necesario. Ojalá ya no este aquí cuando a Trish se le ocurra visitar la ciudad.

Esta preocupado pero como siempre confía en Giorno.

Al entrar al ascensor, Giorno se asegura que esté vacío. Apenas se cierran las puertas y toca el botón para detenerlo.

– Si no mal recuerdo, había algo de lo que querías hablar, ¿no es así?

Todo un cambio de tema. Giorno guarda silencio por un momento, recargando la espalda contra los botones del ascensor. Sus ojos turquesa se mantienen fijos en el pistolero. Hay cierta _hambre_ reflejada en ellos.

Los ojos de Giorno siempre han sido muy…–Mista no sabe describirlo pero son únicos. En este momento su mirada le parece tan intimidante que desvía la mirada.

– ¿Ah? – Oh no, siente su propia cara enrojeciéndose. – ¡Si! Pe-pero ¿Aquí?

– ¿Hay mejor lugar para hacerlo? Estamos a solas y nadie puede interrumpirnos.

Se aparta de los controles, acortando esa distancia entre ellos sin soltar su mano en ningún momento. Los colores se suben al rostro de Mista mientras Giorno se acerca ¿Quién podría decirle que no al rubio?

– O podemos pedir una habitación para nosotros, no creo que pase nada si no llegamos a casa esta noche.

La habitación sin duda era mucho mejor para declararse que el ascensor del hotel.

– El resto estarán bien sin nosotros – carraspea – ni se darán cuenta que no estamos.

– Son niños grandes, pueden cuidarse solos. – Dice el niño de diesciseis años.

Giorno le dedica una adorable sonrisa a Mista. Su humor ha mejorado en esas últimas horas, e incluso se puede ver un par de colmillos apenas saliéndole. Reactiva el ascensor para ir hacia el lobby y pedir la suite más lujosa disponible. También pide una botella de vino para llevar y pronto estarían subiendo de nuevo hacia la habitación.

Esa es su noche.

Mista le pide a Giorno que se asegure que la habitación no tuviera un cuatro en si numeración. Esta nervioso, hasta se ha olvidado que prácticamente Diavolo esta en el mismo hotel. Giorno toma todas las precauciones al momento de pedir la habitación, así que no habría ningún numero incómodo para esa noche.

Percibe el nerviosismo de Mista pero no comenta sobre ello. Él se mantiene calmado, aunque su mirada denota la felicidad que le provoca estar a solas con él. Lo mejor de todo, es que ya no siente esa picazón en la boca.

Él y Giorno llevan un buen rato llevándose como algo más que sólo amigos; se besa, se acarician, Mista no deja de llamarle _amore mio. _Es muy claro que Mista esta enamorado de Giorno.

El par evidentemente se aman, eso es algo que nadie puede negarlo. La cuestión es en cuanto tiempo pasaría para que hicieran oficial esa misma relación.

Fugo ha hecho las apuestas con su equipo. Él dice que en unos tres meses, mientras que Sheila afirma que sería hasta el año. Murolo dice no meterse en una apuesta tan ridícula como esa, sin embargo afirma que sería en el rango de los seis meses. Lo importante de todo esto, no es el rango de tiempo que haya pasado, si no el que es _ahora_ cuando por fin parece que va a suceder lo inevitable.

Giorno le corresponde, ¿No es así? No le rechazará, ¿O si?

Sus vidas son agitadas, los tiempos para ellos son breves y con el grupo de vuelta lo serán menos. No es que Mista se queje por el regreso de su familia.

La habitación es una suite amplia con una cama King size; en medio de la sala se encuentra un jacuzzi que da con una vista perfecta de la ciudad. Mista le suelta una vez en habitación con el pretexto de asearse. No es que haga gran cosa al hacer tal tarea, se dirige al baño, se quita su gorrito y se echa agua en la cara.

Mista se acicala con ayuda de las Sex Pistols, todos están emocionados a su manera, como partes de Mista aman a Giorno. Sale del baño oliendo igual pero se a quitado el gorrito y se ha arreglado un poco el cabello.

Mientras Mista se da una lavada, Giorno se dirige al jacuzzi para abrir la llave y empezar a llenarlo. Mientras que el jacuzzi se llena de agua, Giorno revisa los jabones y aceites que vienen incluidos.

Le echa esencia de lavanda y hierbabuena, con su sentido del olfato tan agudo le parece una combinación fuerte pero agradable. Y por supuesto, no pueden faltar las burbujas.

– Giorno, ¿Sabes? Cuando nos conocimos no imaginé que llegaríamos hasta aquí. Pensé que huirías del grupo luego de la broma que Abbacchio te hizo o que te cambiarían de equipo. Eres muy talentoso, te veía y pensaba "wow este tipo va a llegar lejos"...en eso no me equivoqué.

Voltea su atención hacia Mista, dándose cuenta que no hizo ningún cambio a su apariencia más que quitarse el gorro. Le mira con amor, mismo que le ha dedicado con toda sutileza en sus momentos más íntimos.

– Una broma de mal gusto no iba a detenerme. No habría podido llegar hasta aquí de no ser por ustedes... especialmente por ti.

– Venga, Giorno, la verdadera ayuda la obtuviste de Bucciarati, no de mi. No lo hice mejor que los chicos y durante este año – se encoge de hombros – aquí los listos son Fugo y Polnareff.

– Bucciarati fue quien me dió la entrada a Passione, sin embargo fue contigo con quien tuve la primera misión.

– ¿Aún la recuerdas? Si alguien me hubiera dicho en ese momento que nosotros nos íbamos a enamorar…

– ¿Cómo olvidarlo? - Suelta una melodiosa risa. - Interrumpiste todo sólo para darle de comer a las Pistols. Esa es una primera impresión que no se olvida.

– ¡No puedo dejar a los chicos sin sus alimentos, ellos hacen mucho por mi!

Por fortuna hoy les había dado de comer bien, así que no iba a detenerse a darles de cenar.

– Lo sé y también les agradezco mucho toda su ayuda. – Agrega ahora acariciando con la punta de los dedos al ruidoso Stand.

_Uno_ dice que para ellos es un placer cuidarle, _Cinque_ se abraza a una de las donitas del cabello de Giorno. Hasta _Tre_ se porta muy amoroso con él.

Mista se para frente a él.

– Claro que hay cosas que ellos no harían por ti.

Se arrodilla ante Giorno y toma su mano, no lo hace de manera precisamente elegante.

– No te asustes, no te voy a pedir matrimonio. – _''Aún'' –_ Giorno Giovanna, en todo este año el amor que siento por ti solo ha crecido más y más, yo… yo lo he pensado bastante. No se si soy digno del amor del Don de Passione pero quiero que esta relación–– bien, sea una relación de verdad...

Y como cerecita del pastel, las Sex Pistols revoloteaban sobre Giorno, chillando que dijera que si.

Mista no es elegante, su higiene da mucho que desear y su suerte es tan mala como la de un irlandés.

Pero Mista es _su_ jodido desastre.

– Mista, eres digno de eso y muchas cosas más. – Se queda de pie ahora con Mista frente suyo y las Sex Pistols revoloteándole a su alrededor. – Ya era momento de formalizar lo nuestro, pensé que tardarías más.

Mista besa el dorso de su mano y luego la palma. Giorno se arrodilla sin soltarle, quedando a la misma altura, son sus labios los que reciben sus besos. Recibe cada uno de esos besos. La mano libre acaricia su mejilla con todo el amor que puede profesarle.

– No quería ser una carga para ti, Giorno… no quería que nuestra relación interfiriera con tu puesto.

Todo en Giorno es tan perfecto, su risa es música para sus oídos, duda que tenga cualquier imperfección. Tal vez a veces es muy serio.

– Hasta ahora no ha interferido con nada y eso no va a cambiar sin importar qué tan oficial se vuelta.

Sin embargo, hay algo que le preocupa a Giorno. Un hecho que hace que su adorable sonrisa se borre momentáneamente.

– Temo perderte, Mista.

A esas alturas el jacuzzi ya está lo suficientemente lleno para poder cubrirlos a ambos en burbujas y el aroma de los aceites ha inundado toda la habitación. Mista mira el jacuzzi, no es tan tonto para no entender que ambos van a entrar ahí, esta a medio camino de quitarse el suéter cuando escucha la preocupación de Giorno.

– ¡Se que a veces sufro algunos accidentes pero mientras estés ahí para curarme todo estará bien!

– No puedo curarte del paso del tiempo, _mio caro._

– No tengo miedo a envejecer, Giorno .

– Se que tú no vas a envejecer y a lo mejor será un poco raro cuando sea un anciano y tú sigas igual de joven, pero no creo que eso vaya a destruir nuestra relación. Tú y el resto necesitan aliados humanos y no puedo dejarle toda la carga a Fugo, a lo mejor el quiere unirse a ustedes por Narancia. No quiero quitarle esa oportunidad.

Se quita su apestoso suéter, va desnudarse por completo y luego ayudará a Giorno con su ropa. Giorno se deja desvestir, aun con las Pistols sobre él. Pero, a pesar de las dulces palabras de Mista, esa preocupación no se esfuma..

– Guido, no tengo problema con que envejezcas... tengo problema con _perderte_.

Estando a solas, es cuando puede mostrar cuál vulnerable es el Don de Passione.

– Viviré por _mucho_ tiempo, pero no me veo haciendo esto sin ti.

Eso era algo en lo que Guido no había pensado. Giorno ya no es humano y… ¿Y cuánto vive un vampiro? ¿Siglos? ¿Para siempre? Giorno ni siquiera tiene debilidad por el sol, ni eso puede acabar con su vida.

Podría ser el Don de Italia para siempre si lo deseara. Con el tiempo que está seguro que vivirá, Giorno podría ser el Don de mucho más que sólo Italia. Podía llevar su justicia mucho más lejos si así quisiera.

En el futuro a Josuke y a Leone no les va a gustar los planes de expansión de Giorno; se derramará sangre por ello.

– ¿Quieres que me convierta, verdad?

– Sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas. Eres importante para mi y quisiera poder tenerte a mi lado por siempre.

Mista se queda pensando, sería un idiota no aceptar la juventud eterna de mano del hombre más hermoso de toda Italia. Pero si él acepta y si Fugo se transforma por Narancia, ¿Qué humanos de confianza tendrán para alimentarlos, para qué estén atentos en el día cuando ellos duermen? ¿Y si Giorno desea morder a alguien? ¿Y si a los capos no es gusta ser controlados por vampiros? Él es el _Sottocapo_, el puede darle una familia leal a Giorno.

Mista a veces parece un idiota con pláticas de sobremesa sin sentido, pero se ha puesto ya a pensar en todos eso.

– Giorno, vas a necesitar humanos que sean de tu plena confianza; alguien que haga todo por ti, si me convierto y más tarde Fugo lo hace… ¿Y si esperamos a que me haga viejo y luego me conviertes?

Pero viendo las cosas de forma objetiva, Mista tiene razón en algo: necesitan aliados humanos. Y siendo sinceros si Fugo llega a ser convertido sería a causa de un accidente por parte de Narancia.

– La oferta quedará en pie.

Giorno no se considera una persona egoísta. Todas su acciones hasta el momento han sido con las mejores intenciones hacia quienes les rodean. Pero bien dicen que el camino al infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones. Su único deseo que puede considerar 100% egoísta es el tener a Guido a su lado por el resto de la eternidad.

– Cuando sea viejo y tenga pelos en las orejas y apenas escuche y haya hecho todo lo necesario para ayudarte a ti y a Passione se que entonces vendrás a mi y me darás la vida eterna y estaremos juntos para ver como Passione e Italia prosperan.

Sella su promesa con su beso; un largo y devoto beso. Todo su amor y toda su lealtad serían para siempre de Giorno y de nadie más. Es una promesa que Giorno va a cumplir. Sólo espera que Mista viva lo suficiente para llegar a ese punto.

Y si no, él mismo se lo arrebataría a la muerte tal y como lo hizo con el resto de su familia. Si le sigue robando a la muerte, esta le cobrará con intereses.

¿Qué es la muerte para alguien inmortal? Giorno sabe que no debería sobreestimar sus habilidades ni tampoco el abusar de estas.

Pero Giorno es arrogante como su padre, aun si no lo admite abiertamente.

No va a pensar mas en ese tema. No cuando tiene ahora a Mista desnudo. Para ese momento las Sex Pistols han desaparecido; se habían ganado ese momento solo para ellos dos. Mista quiere que Giorno se olvidé del lúgubre pensamiento sobre su inevitable muerte, quiere que de concentre en lo bueno: en su familia, en el poder que Passione tiene, en el amor que sienten el uno por el otro.

Al separarse, le toma de la mano y jala con suavidad, metiendose al jacuzzi. Mista entra al jacuzzi, no recuerda haber usado uno antes.

Ni haber estado desnudo junto a Giorno antes.

– Eres hermoso… bien, ya sabes, siempre lo has sido; no se si te lo digo lo suficiente.

– Lo has dicho, pero puedes decirmelo cuantas veces quieras.

Se hunde por un momento en el agua recubierta de burbujas. Al salir no quedan mas rastros de sus muy características donitas del cabello. Empuja a Mista hasta el borde del jacuzzi, repegando su cuerpo a este para atacarle a besos y caricias.

Oh que cerca estaba Giorno y que hermoso se veía empapado y con el peinado desecho, que agradables eran sus caricias y sus beso, su cuerpo contra el suyo resultaba suave y bajo el agua del jacuzzi estaba tan tibio como el suyo.

Los besos fueron correspondidos y sus manos gustosas recorrieron su cuerpo: su espalda, sus brazos, su redondo y firme trasero.

Por más que a Giorno le guste escuchar a Guido clamándole su amor, prefiere saborear sus labios. La calidez de la tina sólo aumenta el ambiente de sensualidad que hay entre ellos. Sus manos bajan hacia las caderas del pistolero, pasando para tocarle esa otra pistola ajena a su Stand.

Le da una mordida en sus labios, cuidadoso de no abrirle la piel. No debieron esperar tanto, piensa Mista mientras chupa sus labios y luego lleva su lengua dentro de su boca, nada de malo tiene un beso obsceno entre ellos, Giorno es más joven que él pero llevan todo un año deseándose.

La "pistola" de Mista esta más que preparada para las caricias de Giorno; no es un inocente muchachito, ha hecho lo suyo varias veces con algunas chicas y chicos. No es un amante consumado pero tiene experiencia suficiente para no quedarse quieto mientras Giorno le toca.

Guido se ha imaginado en todas las formas posibles con Giorno y lo ha desnudado con la mirada tantas veces que perdió la cuenta.

Ahora tiene entre sus manos, sus muslos desnudos y luego su polla. Sin duda quería tocarla desde un principio, atenderle como se merece pero ha recorrido su cuerpo primero hasta el plato final, el exquisito le masturba, quiere sentirlo duro y por todo lo bueno de este mundo, quiere que de corra en su mano mientras se lo folla.

Giorno es virgen.

En el colegio es muy popular entre las chicas, aun antes de haberse vuelto el Don de Passione; siempre se le veía rodeado de un pequeño séquito de admiradoras. Siempre les encontró ruidosas y molestas. En realidad las chicas nunca han sido de su interés.

Por otra parte, Mista captó su atención desde la primera misión que tuvieron juntos. Giorno ha tenido cientos de fantasías con él y ahora era el momento de poder cumplirlas.

Deja que sea él quien tome la pauta, que le guíe; pero no significa que no vaya a exigirle. A fin de cuentas el es el Don y como tal, requiere lo mejor de sus allegados más cercanos.

Y pensar que Narancia estaba totalmente seguro de que Giorno le había dado una mamada cuando durante un año no llegaron más allá de los besos y una que otra caricia subida de tono. Ahora que lo piensa le encantaría que esa mamada fuera realidad, entre otras tantas cosas.

A veces Mista se pregunta porqué se resistió tanto, probablemente por tonto.

Agarra las nalgas de su Don, se asegura de pegarlo muy bien a su cuerpo; hasta que su miembro roce con el otro; pretende envolver a ambos con su mano y apreciar como la erección de Giorno crecía junto a la suya.

Es bueno saber que los vampiros no están tan muertos como se cree.

A Narancia le va a dar algo al saber que lo que Giorno y Mista han hecho va más allá de una sola mamada. Aunque en retrospectiva, a Giorno tampoco le molestaría haberlo hecho en su tiempo. Bien, siempre puede compensárselo. Hay muchas cosas por compensar de todo ese año y tan poco tiempo entre ellos para hacerlo.

Giorno se sostiene pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Guido, restregando su cuerpo contra el otro, tan atento a su toque. Gime al oido de su amado pistolero, con esa voz melodiosa y suave. Restriega la nariz contra su piel, aspirando su aroma tan exquisito; pasa la lengua por su piel, sus colmillos recién crecidos rozándole.

Oh, cómo quisiera darle una mordida, pero se abstiene de hacerlo. No es el momento para ello, quiere avanzar un poco más antes de morderle.

– Giorno… quiero hacerte tantas cosas…

Confiesa entre suspiros, nada más de sentir al rubio restregándose contra él ya esta temblando como si el agua estuviera helada; aprieta sus miembros, su mano libre recorre su espalda y al llegar a su trasero sus dedos no tienen reparo en meterse entre este. Besa su barbilla, su cuello, sus hombros; Giorno huele delicioso y él ni siquiera necesita del fino olfato vampirico para notarlo.

– Entonces hazlas, tu Don te lo ordena.

Y ese mismo Don suelta un respingo al sentir el par de dedos metiéndoseles en el culo. Es una sensación extraña, en un inicio incómoda; pero al poco tiempo logra acostumbrarse, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la dedeada.

La habitación es ambientada por los dulces gemidos del rubio que se entremezclan con el nombre de su amado.

– Yo jamás rechazaría una orden del jefe.

Y menos cuando le habla con ese tono tan erótico y lo oye gemir de aquella forma, hasta en lo obsceno Giorno era una obra de arte.

Asume que Giorno es virgen, no tiene porqué pensar lo contrario ni quiere hacerlo. Prueba con un dedo primero pero no tarda en agregar un segundo, el agua ha de servir como lubricante mientras sus dedos se hacen camino dentro de Giorno. Es cuidadoso e infinitamente amoroso.

– Giorno… si algo no te gusta debes decírmelo...

Le gusta escuchar a Mista tan complaciente, tan obediente como siempre ha sido. Puede que le vaya a dejarle hacer lo que quiera con su culo, pero eso no significa que vaya a ser Mista quien tenga el control.

Giorno es igual a su padre en muchos más aspectos de los que quisiera saber.

– No... no me molesta. – Jadea contra su oido, dandole una mordida en el lóbulo. – Es sólo que... es mi primera vez. Con cualquiera.

Sus uñas se entierran en el pecho del pistolero, dejándole marcas ensangrentadas al deslizarlas. No le molesta lastimarlo un poco, a fin y al cabo puede curarlo más tarde usando a Gold Experience.

Pese a las exigencias usuales de Giorno, ese momento le parece perfecto. Guido le parece perfecto. Su temblor, sus jadeos, su olor y la forma en la que sus dedos se mueven en su interior.

Mista tiembla. Mista jadea. Mista se da cuenta de lo especial que es momento al ser la primera vez de Giorno. Tenía que ser perfecto, ¿Era capaz de hacerlo perfecto? Debió comprarle flores, debió cubrir el camino a la tina con pétalos; debió hacerle sentir el hombre más amado de la tierra porque eso mismo le hace sentir el tenerle a su lado.

Aún si Giorno le entierra las uñas a tal grado que su sangre escurre por su piel y tiñe el agua de rojo, para Guido cada herida repercute en la dolorosa erección entre sus piernas, el escozor de las heridas le trae placer aún si nunca se vio como un hombre masoquista.

Saca los dedos, le murmura a Giorno que va hacerlo con su _pistola. B_esa sus labios repetidamente y le pregunta si quiere ir a la cama, tal vez este más cómodo ahí

Se relame los dedos manchados de sangre y de ahí pasa a lamerle los rasguños que ha dejado. El sabor de su sangre fresca es aun mas delicioso que sacado de las bolsas refrigeradas.

– No. – Responde con esa voz autoritaria. – Quiero que me tomes aquí mismo.

Giorno es un vampiro, Mista no puede olvidarlo. Si, Giorno si así quisiera podría morder a Mista y dejarlo sin una sola gota de sangre. Pero tiene otros planes para su pistolero. Es sensual la forma en que lame la sangre de sus dedos pero no puede olvidar que de ahora en adelante su amado rubio se alimenta principalmente de sangre.

Podría ser la presa de Giorno en cualquier momento. ¿Le molesta? En absoluto, menos después de que Giorno le ha dicho que "quiere que lo tome".

– Como ordene, Don Giovanna.

Traga saliva y le ayuda a levantarse lo suficiente para que pueda guiar su pene entre sus levanta la cadera, no quiere parecer perezoso pero prefiere que Giorno le deje entrar a su ritmo, ni siquiera se pone a pensar en lo resistente que es Giorno.

Le deja acomodarse, pronto está sobre el, descendiendo poco a poco de forma que se le meta la polla en el culo. Es mas grande que los dedos, obviamente. El rubio gimotea gustoso, arqueando la espalda sin soltarse de su amante hasta tenerle metido hasta la base.

Mista no pasa el detalle de decirle a Giorno lo apretado que esta, su cuerpo le parece tibio a pesar de su condición, no es que su temperatura fuera hacerle desistir de follarlo. Rodea su espalda con un brazo y lo atrae hacia él, la mano libre la ocupa para retirar sus mechones dorados del rostro.

Levanta su cadera para golpear su interior, es menos cuidadoso de lo que pretendía.

Giorno Giovanna es un masoquista. Responde gimiéndole al oído. Le promete que no se va a romper, así que también le exige que sea mas rudo.

Pequeñas olas se forman a sus alrededores con cada estocada. Conforme aumenta la fuerza, también lo hace el tamaño de aquel oleaje, derramándose por los bordes del jacuzzi.

¿Será que Giorno usa sus habilidades vampíricas en ese momento sobre Mista para que ceda a sus deseos o el pistolero diría que si solo por amor o ese amor era resultado de la naturaleza de Giorno? Aún si esas preguntas en algún punto de la vida atravesaran la mente de Mista, no le importaría. El hecho es que cuando esta al lado de Giorno su corazón late con fuerza, toda su felicidad se concentra en su persona y el deseo que despierta en él, ¡Oh, cuantas noches alimentado de las fantasías con Giorno se masturbó!

Y ahora es real.

Carisma y gran poder de seducción y convencimiento. Unas cuantas de las cosas que le ayudaron a llegar a donde está ahora. Eventualmente hasta Giorno va a dudar de cuales cualidades en verdad son suyas y cuales otras son heredadas.

Mista empuja a Giorno para dejarlo bajo su cuerpo, dejándole con la espalda contra el borde del jacuzzi; de esa forma puede embestirle con más fuerza, enterrarse dentro de él y gemir bien alto. Guido es joven y atlético, lo que le sobran son energías para cogerse a Giorno rápido y fuerte mientras aceptar a entregarse a él también.

Los ojos del Don se mantiene sobre los de su pistolero; hay una mezcla de lujuria y hambre en su mirada, en conjunto con todo el amor que le dedica. Besa sus labios; besa su mentón; besa su cuello. Le olisquea, sus colmillos rozan tentativamente la piel, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso antes de tomar lo que le pertenece.

– Soy tuyo… – Susurra jadeante. Sabe lo que quiere Giorno, es otra de las razones por las que se aferra a la humanidad.

Giorno hace una pausa al escuchar a Mista. Esa pausa no es corta, pero para él se siente de esa manera. No se va a hacer del rogar. Teniendo ya el consentimiento de Mista, le da un beso más en el cuello, con el sabor de su piel y su sudor entremezclado con el aroma de los jabones y aceites de la habitación.

Es suyo. Su cuerpo, su alma y su vida entera le pertenecen.

Lo reclama enterrando los colmillos sobre su delicada piel, ofreciendo a cambio su propia existencia.

Mista no sabe nada de vampiros, mas lo que la cultura pop y la breve experiencia actual le han enseñado. Sabe que no debe exponer a sus amigos a la luz, aunque por alguna razón eso no se aplica a Giorno; sabe que debe alimentarlos con sangre, y por ello se ofrece tan gustoso a su Don.

Lo que no sabe es el poder que Giorno tiene y tendrá sobre él al volverse su presa, tampoco conocía el poderoso afrodisiaco que implicaba ser mordido por él como si el entregarse de esa forma fuera un acto más erótico que el mismo acto sexual.

Mista se estremece, contiene en aliento mientras es mordido y vuelve a golpear el interior de Giorno. Se siente tan unido a Giorno en tantos sentidos, nada a su alrededor importa más que la conexión profana que establecen.

Es una mordida breve, separa sus labios ensangrentados para compartir su sabor con un beso. Los labios de Giorno manchados de su sangre son un delirio para él, ya no solo los besa, los devora, no se separa de ellos hasta que necesita respirar.

El beso le sabe a pura gloria, también le sirve para acallar sus propios gemidos.

Si Giorno y Mista compartían ya un vínculo, esa mordida es lo que acaba por solidificarlo.

Guido Mista es suyo y quien se atreva a tocarlo tendrá que enfrentarse a él.

Giorno es un amante receloso, no le gusta compartir lo que es suyo y se asegurará de marcar a Mista lo suficiente para que otros vean que le pertenece.

Va a correrse, esta a punto y lo hará dentro del rubio. Quiere ver a Giorno llegar al clímax el mismo tiempo que él. Ofrece su cuello de nuevo, que beba hasta estar satisfecho mientras él lo embiste y le masturba; mientras busca darle placer de todas las formas que puede.

Lame la herida antes de morderle de nuevo, ahora al otro lado del cuello, y varias otras mordidas que deja por cada exquisita estocada.

Las olas a su alrededor se han vuelto una fuerte corriente que va en _crescendo_, al igual que el placer hasta llegar al orgasmo y correrse, diluyendo su corrida en el agua.

Sus ojos se abren por completo, su mirada parece perdida por el orgasmo, su boca entreabierta con un hilo de saliva mezclada con sangre colgando.

Carajo, esto es mucho mejor que todas sus fantasías juntas.

Guido no iba a olvidarse nunca del rostro de Giorno en ese momento mientras llega al orgasmo. Se viene dentro de Giorno entre sonoros gemidos y embestidas que poco a poco bajan de intensidad mientras sigue embelesado por el más maravilloso y glorioso orgasmo.

¿Han vaciado el jacuzzi? Ya puede ver la mitad del cuerpo de Giorno fuera del agua.

El agua ha lavado la sangre de Mista pero sigue sangrando, no parece importarle ¿Qué podría preocuparle en ese momento?

Deja caer su peso sobre Giorno. _''Te amo'',_ le dice entre besos; _"eres maravilloso"_.

– Guido... mi dulce Guido...

Giorno se aferra a Guido, compartiendo sus dulces besos y lamiendo los rastros de sangre de las mordidas. No quiere que se diluya, esa sangre es suya.

Mista sale de él cuidadosamente, esta más que satisfecho y ahora no quiere moverse. ¿O quiere repetir?

Giorno gimotea al sentir a Mista saliéndose. Es una queja, o mas bien una exigencia.

No ha perdido mucha sangre.

_Aún._

Mista comienza a besar sus hombros, hasta meterle una mordida.

– Giorno...

– ¿Tan pronto te has cansado...?

El hambre de un vampiro no es fácil de saciar. No debería pedirle tanto, no después de haber bebido su sangre. Pero el egoísmo de su naturaleza no tarda en salir a relucir. Tenían toda la noche para ellos dos.

Da otro gemido al sentir la mordida de Mista. Eso le prende.

– Si no no soy un viejo, podría hacer esto toda la noche.

– Eso está por verse.

Y Guido se levanta, para mostrarse en toda su joven, bronceada y velluda desnudez. Sale del jacuzzi, esta vez lo harían en la cama o en el piso, ¡Que va, lo harían en ambos lugares! Iban a coger como conejos hasta que le doliera el cuerpo a Mista, por lo menos es un hecho que el cuerpo ya le duele.

Giorno se relame los labios, admirando toda la bronceada y juvenil desnudez de su amado, tan adornada por las marcas de las mordidas que le ha dejado.

¿Adivinen quien se resbala al salir del jacuzzi? _Cinque_ sale llorando a decir que Mista ya se murió.

Ese momento de sensualidad acaba arruinándose con la torpe caída.

Giorno no está seguro si reír o preocuparse, de todas formas va a su rescate.

El pobre se pegó en la cabeza, pero esta bien y consciente, solo su orgullo esta un poco roto.

Giorno le asegura a _Cinque_ que Mista está todo menos muerto. Le ayuda a levantarse y salir del jacuzzi, esta vez asegurándose de no dejarle resbalar hasta llevarlo a la cama.

El resto de la noche la pasarán follando, Giorno le dejará muchas mas mordidas en varias partes de su cuerpo pero aquellas heridas serían sanadas entre los breves descansos.


	28. Chapter 28

Mientras los cuatro hombres buscan a la pequeña Jolyne; Jotaro camina por las calles de Roma tomado de la mano de Kakyoin como cualquier pareja ,sin imaginar que esos idiotas perdieron a su pequeña hija. Ninguno de los dos sospecha de lo que ha pasado con Jolyne. La ignorancia es felicidad y Kakyoin en ese momento es bastante feliz.

Su día no ha sido especialmente productivo, pero estuvieron visitando el Coliseo, lo que se preservó debajo de este luego de la aparición de los hombres del pilar. No lograron sacar mucha información del lugar.

Pero es todo un descanso del caos usual que se percibe estando con el resto de la familia.

– Hay otras ruinas en México, la Fundación Speedwagon se ha encargado de preservarlas, cuando esto termine podemos ir a visitarlas.

Esta vez solos, sin el pequeño ejército que era su familia. La idea del siguiente viaje le parece prometedora.

– Nunca he ido a México, tendré que aprender español.

Jotaro ya había hablado con la Fundación Speedwagon para que les enviaran toda la información que poseían sobre las ruinas mexicanas. Creía en la honestidad de la fundación pero había llegado a sospechar que la máscara pudo ser sustraída por alguno de los miembros, después de todo conocían su poder y sin duda su incalculable valor.

– Se te dará bien, eres uno de los hombres más listos y talentosos que conozco, Kakyoin. Prometo que ese viaje será menos frustrante que este. Siento que no daremos con esta máscara ¿Y si no existió desde un inicio? Pero si nos marchamos y no se trata de un rumor y cae en manos equivocadas no me lo perdonaré...

– Creo que de haber una máscara en este lugar, ya habríamos sabido de casos de vampiros _aparte_ del que ya tenemos.

Kakyoin aun pensaba que tal vez deberían pedir ayuda a Passione, aunque no sabe aun si son de fiar o no y está seguro que Jotaro no lo aceptaría; no es precisamente de los que piden ayuda.

Y aún si lo hicieran, Giorno no revelaría que él posee la máscara. No es que Giorno no quiera compartir información tan importante, pero tampoco podía decirle que tiene tal objeto en su poder a cualquiera.

Incluso su existencia es uno de los secretos que mas recelo guarda, sólo cinco personas en toda la organización saben de su existencia, y de esas solo tres saben su ubicación actual.

– Tal vez no han descubierto cómo funciona. Podemos quedarnos hasta inicios de febrero, nos dará tiempo para decidir que hacer con Dio y Jonathan. Temo que quieran seguirnos a Japón

– Lo más probable es que ellos vayan a seguirnos – muy para su horror – y use a tu ancestro como su excusa.

– No los quiero con nosotros pero Dio no me da opciones. Manipulará a todos y cuando intente echarlo yo seré el malo. Su mera existencia debería ser suficiente motivo para matarlo. Si tan solo pudiera dejarlo aquí en Roma con su hijo...

Jotaro ya no sabe si se siente más a gusto con Dio lejos haciendo quien sabe qué o bajo su ojo vigilante. Tampoco le atrae mucho la idea de dejarlo con alguien con tanta influencia como _Don Giovanna._ Polnareff le ha contado parte de lo que hace la organización y la sola idea de tener a Dio moviendo los hilos es suficiente para quitarle el sueño.

Lleva la mano de Kakyoin a sus labios y la besa, tampoco quiere que el pelirrojo este conviviendo con el imbécil que casi lo mata.

– Temo que es más peligroso dejarlo aquí con su hijo, – Noriaki comparte esas mismas preocupaciones. – Considerando la influencia que tiene Passione sobre Italia. Dio es manipulador y hasta _carismatico_. Eso es lo que lo hace verdaderamente peligroso.

Y eso lo dice por experiencia, porque recuerda haber caído ante los encantos del vampiro aun antes de caer bajo el control del implante de carne.

– ¿Estarás bien con él cerca? Conociéndolo y sabiendo cómo es mi madre, temo que acabará viviendo en su casa.

Jotaro no quiere dejar a su madre con ese loco rondándola, pero tampoco quiere vivir bajo el mismo techo que Dio y menos arrastrar a Jolyne y a Kakyoin a ello.

– Si amanece con una estaca atravesada no me haré responsable.

El pelirrojo intenta mostrarse despreocupado, pero eso no le es posible cuando se trata de Dio. No debería estar teniendo esos recuerdos tan oscuros en ese momento. Pero la realidad es que no va a estar bien con él cerca y todo el peligro que representa para el resto de la familia.

Demasiados malos recuerdos para ambos y ese definitivamente no es el mejor momento para tenerlos; así que a Jotaro se le ocurre que pueden cenar los dos solos en una de las tantas plazas de la ciudad. Noriaki le sigue, aun es temprano y no han cenado. Esa es una noche en la que pueden pasarla juntos, una para poder compensar tantas que no hicieron.

Ambos se van a llevar una sorpresa no muy grata al entrar a la plaza.

Casi como si invocaran al maldito vampiro este se encontraba a no más de unos seis metros de ellos con quien indudablemente era Joseph, aunque Kakyoin no le reconoce.

¡¿Porqué se estaban _abrazando_ así?!

Jotaro es pura ira contenida en ese momento. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando el anciano?

* * *

Contrario a lo que se esperaría de un vampiro tan presuntuoso como él, Dio también ha vuelto con las manos vacías. En lo que esperaba por los demás se ha puesto a leer una revista Vogue que le ha robado a alguien de camino.

Joseph encuentra a Dio de vuelta en la _Piazza_ y por lo que ve, tampoco logró hallar a su bisnieta.

Por otra parte, Joseph ya ha dado varias vueltas por el área, sin señal alguna de Jolyne. Teme que alguien le haya secuestrado. Al final, regresa a la plaza con la preocupación a flor de piel.

– ¿Y si se la llevaron? – Pregunta con genuina angustia. – No debimos perderla de vista.

– ¿Y quién se la va a llevar? Si no mal recuerdo su único enemigo era yo y aquí estoy, por supuesto no me sorprendería que Jotaro tuviera otros enemigos. – Deja la revista en una mesa y jala a Joseph del pantalón para tenerlo bien pegado a él. – Culpemos a tu hijo y a Jonathan, no se ven muy listos y estoy seguro que Jonathan aceptará toda responsabilidad.

– ¡Pudo ser cualquiera! No tiene que ser a fuerzas algún enemigo de Jotaro. – Cosa que esta seguro que a su nieto no le faltan.

– Tal vez se la pudo llevar algún enemigo de mi hijo. – Agrega a sabiendas que Joseph va a seguir lloriqueando; mientras pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. – Nos vieron salir de su casa y ella era un blanco vulnerable. Si es así no creo que la maten al instante, los muertos no sirven para negociar.

– Mierda, Dio, ¡Eso no me ayuda en nada! Y no vamos a culpar a Josuke de esto.

Pero culpar a Jonathan si lo ve como una posibilidad.

– ¡Me das asco anciano, esto es el colmo!

_Oh no._ Reconoce esa voz, y este es el peor momento posible para que Jotaro aparezca. Joseph voltea en dirección de donde proviene esa voz muy poco amistosa. Jotaro suelta a Kakyoin y a grandes pasos se dirige a esos dos.

Y en ese momento Joseph Joestar sintió el verdadero terror.

Porque no era suficiente el perder a Jolyne, ¡Tenía que aparecer Jotaro! Y no solo eso, ¡sino también encontrarlo en esa forma tan comprometedora con Dio!

– ¡J-Jotaro! – Se aparta inmediatamente, empujando a Dio. – Que coincidencia que estés aquí.

¿Dio sabía que Jotaro estaba en la plaza? Sin duda su olfato no le falla y no por nada arrastró a Joseph a su lado.

– ¿Te molesta? Estamos en medio de algo.

Una pena, en verdad quería mantener lo suyo con Joseph con la mayor discreción pero fastidiar a Jotaro no podía dejarlo pasar.

– Jotaro, ¿Quién es ese hombre? – Pregunta Noriaki sobre Joseph. Entrecierra los ojos, tratando de averiguar de quien se trata ese sujeto.

– Espera... _¡¿Joestar san?!_

El pelirrojo no tarda en unir los puntos. La herida de Jotaro, convenientemente a la altura del cuello, el rejuvenecimiento de Joseph y su _cercanía_ hacia Dio. Está seguro que Joseph no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que ha causado, pero eso no evita el hecho que al pintor le hierva la sangre.

– _¡Hierophant Green!_

Joseph no tiene ni tiempo para reaccionar. Es rápido, mucho más de lo que él puede moverse, Hierophant enreda sus tentáculos en sus piernas y antes que pueda siquiera gritar un _¡Oh my God!_ Lo tiene levantándole con fuerza por el aire para azotarlo con esa misma violencia contra el suelo. Más de una vez.

Hasta para Jotaro aquello es totalmente inesperado. Debería sentir pena por su abuelo, pero no lo hace; que se joda, él se lo buscó. Lo único que no le gusta es darse cuenta a que conclusión podría haber llegado el pelirrojo.

Nadie debía saber lo que pasó entre ambos y mucho menos Kakyoin. No lo demuestra pero muere de vergüenza y en nada ayuda que Dio se este riendo de la desgracia de su familia. Le recuerda que **todo** es su culpa y acto seguido Star Platinum le mete un golpe para aventarlo a varios metros lejos de ellos.

Ahora que los ha visto juntos da por hecho que Dio lo sabe todo y hasta sospecha que están planeando juntos algo contra ellos. Sospechó que Jonathan tenía un implante de carne; ahora sospecha de su abuelo o quizá sólo es un idiota que como siempre se ha dejado llevar por la calentura y cualquier otra mierda sexual que le haya ofrecido Dio. Porque tampoco pasa por alto que trae los pantalones con los que Dio salió del departamento.

Si ya se sentía sucio cuando el viejo le mordió, ahora se siente más ultrajado.

– ¿Qué están planeando ustedes? ¿Cuál es el juego, maldito anciano? ¡No volveré a confiar en ti!

Tremenda golpiza que Kakyoin le da a Joseph. El ya no tan viejo Joestar tarda en recuperarse. Se siente aturdido, a duras penas alcanza a ver a Star Platinum dándole su propia golpiza a Dio. Bien merecida, no lo va a negar.

– ¡Sólo salimos de compras, carajo!

Eso no es mentira, pero tampoco es toda la verdad, y siendo realistas es muy poco probable que Jotaro o Kakyoin vayan a creerle.

El castigo de Joseph no va a terminar con esos azotes. Oh no, Hierophant se alza sobre él. No tiene un Stand ofensivo para defenderse, así que lo único que puede hacer es sacar a su Hermit Purple.

– _¡Emerald Splash!_

Spoiler: _No le sirve de ni un carajo_. La lluvia de gemas le cae encima. Afiladas, dolorosas, le cortan la piel aun si sus heridas se regeneran con rapidez por su naturaleza vampirica.

Porque (casi) nadie puede desviar el Emerald Splash.

Más tarde Kakyoin se va a disculpar con Joseph. _Tal vez._

Dio no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras Jotaro le golpea, como hace años The World y Star Platinum se enfrentan. Desde un inicio Jotaro y Dio querían agarrarse a golpes, tal vez ya era hora de acabar con la pelea que tenían pendiente. Jotaro no esta en su mejor momento y Dio se burla, las cosas están muy parejas y Dio no tiene reparo en arrojarle a Jotaro cuanto inmueble encuentre, el entorno siempre es un arma.

Para la gente de los alrededores aquello es todo un espectáculo sin sentido: dos sujetos dándose de golpes mientras que otro parece ser azotado por una fuerza invisible.

Lo que si es seguro, es que van a tener que cobrarles los daños a la propiedad. Giorno va a tener que hablar muy seriamente con esos cuatro, no pueden simplemente hacer destrozos en su ciudad.

Para Josuke que viene llegando, considera dar la vuelta, huir y no mirar atrás. Bien Josuke no puede dejar que esos cuatro se maten, si lo hacen ¿Quién buscará a Jolyne?

– ¡Ya basta!¡Jotaro san, Kakyoin san! ¡No fue solo culpa de otousan y Dio, los cuatro perdimos a Jolyne! -entra a la plaza diciendo eso y a Jotaro no le sienta nada bien-

– ¡PERDIERON A MI HIJA!

Josuke llega en el peor momento posible, para decir lo peor que puede.

– ¡¿QUE HICIERON _QUÉ_?!

Lo siguiente que sale volando es Dio, contra Joseph quien amortigua du caída. Probablemente no sirva de nada porque luego de que Josuke ha abierto la boca, todos pueden darse por muertos.

Jonathan es el último en llegar a la zona de desastre. Los puede ver a la distancia, y es en ese momento cuando se debate entre ser un caballero, o conservar su pellejo.

– Fue un accidente, la hemos estado buscando, Jotaro.

Ser un caballero es mucho mas difícil hoy en día.

– ¿Qué no les estaban pegando por eso? – Pregunta Josuke alarmado, no es que quisiera ocultarle a Jotaro san que perdió a su hija pero quería encontrarla antes de eso.

– No pero ahora lo hará. Dio no lo admitirá, pero parece que Jotaro sigue en muy buena forma. Suficiente para darle pelea.

Josuke trata de explicarle que solo estaban de compras, que se la estaban pasando bien y que todos se habían comportado pero solo se distrajeron un instante y perdieron a Jolyne.

Hay un momento de tensión, uno muy largo e incómodo en lo que Jotaro se acerca a Josuke con ese aire intimidante.

Joseph en verdad pensó por un momento que Jotaro iba a matar a su hijo y después a ellos. O tal vez al revés: los mataría a ellos primero y después a Josuke. Siendo honestos, el orden no afecta el final.

Jotaro no grita, no enfurece, no enloquece de rabia, solo camina hasta Josuke quien no sabe si huir o pedir clemencia. Jotaro jamás ha sido violento con él, jamás le ha gritado o pegado. Cuando Jotaro esta de frente a Josuke con su metro noventa y cinco, está seguro de que lo va a golpear; también cree que se lo merece.

– Te confié a mi hija y la perdiste.

Es todo lo que le dice.

– Kakyoin, andando.

Había que hablar con la policía y llamar a la Fundación; ellos podrían poner recursos para encontrar a Jolyne, Jotaro es consciente de que tiene muchos enemigos.

Pero al final no hay bajas, ninguna más que de la moral. Kakyoin se retira a lado de Jotaro, aunque si hubiese sido por él, habría seguido con su ataque hacia el par de vampiros tirados en el suelo.

Aquello había sido doloroso, Josuke habría preferido una buena paliza de Star.

– ¡Jotaro san, los seis podemos buscar a Jolyne, no pararemos hasta encontrarla!

Josuke lo sigue. Jotaro simplemente lo ignora.

– ¡Kakyoin san! Por favor...

– Creo que ya has hecho suficiente por hoy, Josuke.

Es lo único que Kakyoin puede decirle frente a los otros dos imbéciles. Apresura el paso para no quedar atrás de Jotaro. A su vez, utiliza el largo alcance de Hierophant Green para tratar de localizar a la pequeña Jolyne.

La gente aún los mira raro pero eso no le importa demasiado a Jotaro quien se mete en una cafetería que lo dejen hacer una llamada.

Se puede ver el momento en el que se le ha roto el corazón a Josuke. Fallarle a Jotaro san y a Jolyne es algo que no se va a perdonar. ¡Y el desprecio de Jotaro san! A Josuke hasta las lagrimitas se le escapan.

Dio le _wrysea_ a Joseph, no va a hacer el esfuerzo de conversar con Jotaro. Conoce a su enemigo y duda que vaya a dirigirles la palabra. Aún pueden buscar a la niña. Joseph se levanta después de Dio y se sacude la ropa. Va a lado de Josuke para asegurarse que se encuentre bien.

Jonathan pone una mano sobre el hombro de Josuke. Le sugiere el continuar la búsqueda por su cuenta.

– Buscaremos a Jolyne por nuestra cuenta, la encontraremos. – No es seguro si se lo dice a Jotaro o a Jonathan pero el segundo ni siquiera lo voltea a ver.

Josuke decide marcharse con los otros tres vampiros. Ya podrá hundirse en la culpa y el autocompadecimiento después de encontrar a Jolyne.

Joseph quisiera poder consolar a su hijo, pero esas cosas no se le dan y menos sabiendo que todos comparten la culpa de haber perdido a su bisnieta.

Josuke murmura un "todo esta bien" a su padre aún si nada esta bien, prefiere enfocarse en encontrar a Jolyne, así como Jotaro lo hace por su cuenta al lado de Kakyoin. Joseph sabe que nada está bien y no lo estaría aún si ellos llegasen a encontrarla. Puede aguantar que Jotaro esté molesto con él, pero no puede ver a Josuke tan decaído por algo que no fue del todo su culpa.

Quiera o no, tendrá que hablar a solas con Jotaro y hacer algo que no suele hacer seguido: _asumir toda la culpa._

Pero aún es muy pronto para que Jotaro acceda a hablar con Joseph y más si es a solas. El cuerpo se le estremece cada vez que piensa en lo que pasó la noche anterior, así que considera que lo que necesitan es mantener la distancia.

Hasta que la maldición que existe entre el vampiro y su víctima lo atraiga hacia él.

Jotaro no quiere hablar de lo que sucedió con Joseph y mucho menos con Kakyoin, tiene la sensación de que lo hubiera engañado con Joseph.

Si tan sólo le hubiera contado habría sido capaz de entender a qué se enfrentaba. Aunque no iba a querer saber qué relación tuvieron Dio y Kakyoin.

A Jotaro le daba miedo pensar qué relación podría llegar a tener con Joseph, ¡era su familia! El hombre que fue su única figura paterna. Se siente sucio. Y al mismo tiempo eso le pone bastante. Quiere que pase de nuevo y esa es la razón por la que esta tan enojado con Joseph, odia que tenga tan presente aquel acto como el haber estado con Kakyoin.

Kakyoin no va a cuestionar a Jotaro si no le quiere contar de lo ocurrido en el cementerio. Tampoco le dirá nada si este busca a Joseph. Sabe por experiencia lo que es tener esa horrible conexión con su depredador; otro motivo por el cual él mismo quiere mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Dio.

Kakyoin quiere creer que, a diferencia de Dio, Joseph no sabía del efecto que su mordida tendría sobre Jotaro.

El pelirrojo sucumbió años atrás ante los encantos de Dio, durante un viaje que había hecho con su familia a Egipto. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Dio siempre ha tenido ese aire seductor y atrayente y, en ese entonces, Kakyoin estaba tan solo, sin nadie a quien pudiera considerar un amigo.

Aún pasados tantos años, puede recordar claramente la sensación de esa primera mordida. El dolor punzante, el adormecimiento que inunda la mente entremezclada con las caricias del vampiro. Embriagante. Adictivo. Era una dulce condena que en un inicio no quiso escaparse.

No fue hasta que vio el tipo de monstruo que era cuando decidió intentar huir. Eso no salió muy bien, así fue como acabó con un implante de carne incrustado y el resto ya es historia…

Que peligrosa relación esta por atravesar Jotaro a lado de Joseph y estando tan cerca de esos vampiros quizá ni él ni Kakyoin podrían escapar.

Y mientras ellos buscan desesperadamente a Jolyne, ella y su nueva amiga se "enfrentan" a un potencial peligro.


	29. Chapter 29

Y ahora seguro han de estarse preguntando, ¿Qué fue de la pequeña Jolyne? Mientras el resto de la familia le echaba pleito de nuevo a Joseph, Jolyne sentía una mirada sobre ella. Al asomarse, podía ver claramente el grupo de niñas jugando a las afueras del restaurante y entre ellas, una en particular atrajo su mirada.

Jolyne se escabulle afuera del restaurante, llevando consigo su pedazo de pastel. Afuera la niña se relame los labios al verle llevando el pastel, debe tener a lo mucho unos dos años más que Jolyne. Su cabello es rosado y lleva una boina en la cabeza.

Jolyne ve hacia atrás rápidamente, asegurándose que esos cuatro siguen hablando, sigue adelante hasta llegar con la niña de cabello rosado.

– ¿Me das de tu pastel?

– _Me gusta tu cabello._ – Le dice en inglés, ofreciéndole un poco de su cena/postre.

Era tan… _rosa._ Su cabello, sus pestañas, ¡Incluso sus ojos!

Como es de esperarse, aquella niña no le entiende ni un carajo, pero comprende que le ofrece de su pastel y acepta de buena gana, ¿Porque quién en su sano juicio rechazaría un pastel de chocolate?

Le ofrece su mano para que vayan a jugar con el resto de niñas. No es algo malo, solo una acción inocente de una pequeña niña, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? La barrera del idioma no resulta ser la gran cosa entre el par de niñas. Jolyne le sigue para irse a jugar a su lado; definitivamente era mejor eso que estar sentada escuchando las idioteces de los demás.

Desde que llegó a Roma, se ha visto rodeada de gente mayor que ella. Era agradable tener a alguien de su edad (o cerca de) con quien poder jugar.

De rato comienza a hacer frío y Jolyne no viene tan abrigada como su nueva amiga, así que no tarda en prestarle su abrigo; como ella le dió de su pastel, le parece lo justo. Aquello no sólo la resguarda del frío, si no que también le hace pasar desapercibida como si fuera parte del grupo de niñas del orfanato.

Las niñas juegan a las atrapadas, no se necesita gran explicación pero se hacer tarde y las monjas empiezan a llamarlas. Debe haber treinta niñas como mínimo, no van a notar una extra.

Jolyne es la niña más bonita que a visto en toda su vida y eso que vive rodeada de otras niñas. Y sí, se lo hace saber, aún a sabiendas que no le entendería.

Jolyne le responde sacando el labial robado de la tienda, toma cuidadosamente a su amiga de la cara y le pinta los labios. El verde fluorescente combina con ese cabello rosado. Un _sugoi _se lo hace saber.

– No te entiendo nada pero esta bien.

Toma la mano de Jolyne cuando son llamadas, ni siquiera se detiene a pensar que ella debe volver con los adultos con los que estaba. Está muy feliz con su nueva amiga de cabello de colores. Ella va a ser su nueva muñequita.

Y Jolyne se deja llevar cuando el grupo es llamado. Asume que irán a jugar a otro lado y regresarían más tarde ahí, sin imaginarse que es todo lo contrario.

Las niñas se toman de las manos para irse y ninguna menciona a la niña extra, el grupo vive en un orfanato cercano al Vaticano, volverían caminando; y si nadie la menciona, ninguna de las monjas se daría cuenta de la nueva integrante de su grupo.

Una vez más, la gravedad hace de las suyas, atrayendo a personas poco comunes hacia otras, aun si Jolyne Cujoh no ha demostrado ser una usuaria de Stand.

Su nombre es Narcisa, aunque eso no es algo que Jolyne vaya a saber aún, por supuesto.

Narcisa es una niña muy bonita pero a las otras niñas del orfanato las tiene un poco aterradas. Narcisa desarma todo lo que caiga en sus manos, incluso animales. Lo peor es cuando arma los cuerpos en formas imposibles, eso es lo verdaderamente grotesco.

Jolyne no sospecha del peligro que puede representar el estar con Narcisa, para ella sólo es una niña agradable con un color de cabello muy bonito.

Tras un rato caminando por las calles de Roma, las niñas llegarían al orfanato. Es un construcción antigua y grande. A pesar de no ser un mal lugar, por fuera no luce nada encantador.

– Aquí es dónde vivo, te va a gustar mucho. Las monjas son muy buenas, aunque muy aburridas.

Jolyne levanta la mirada hacia el orfanato. Ese lugar le da mala espina, cree que ese es buen momento para irse.

– Debo irme, Josuke oniichan debe estar preocupado...

Retrocede, intentando alejarse, pero Narcisa la agarra de la mano; no piensa soltarla.

– ¿A dónde vas? ¡Vamos, nos cerrarán la puerta y no alcanzaremos el postre!

Ahora la barrera del idioma es un problema ya que Narcisa no entiende la preocupación de la niña y tira de su brazo para que le siga hacia el interior del orfanato.

Jolyne tira de vuelta la mano de Narcisa, pero su fuerza no es suficiente y termina por entrar al lugar. Tendrá que hallar la forma de escaparse por su cuenta. No quiere preocupar a Josuke y que su papá le eche la culpa de haberle perdido.

– Ojalá pudieras entenderme, no quiero separarme de ti nunca.

En el orfanato hay alrededor de cien niñas, así que si entre 30 no la notaron, menos lo harán ahora. Narcisa no es tonta; sabe lo que ha hecho pero las niñas no se meten con ella, le temen lo suficiente para no delatarla.

Esto es prácticamente un secuestro. Narcisa parece no querer dejarla ir y las otras niñas no han dicho nada sobre su presencia. ¿Acaso nadie se ha dado cuenta que ella no corresponde a ese lugar?

– Te va a gustar vivir aquí, ¡Iremos a todos lados juntas!

– Otousan se va a enojar mucho con Josuke oniichan...

Eso si es que se da cuenta siquiera de su ausencia. A veces cree que podría desaparecer y su padre ni siquiera se daría cuenta; aunque extrañaría al "fantasma del ora". Tampoco podía desaparecer de ahí, apenas estaba conociendo al abuelo Jonathan y al abuelo Dio, y también le gustaba estar con ellos.

– No puedo entenderte. – Y eso le es desesperante, además su linda "muñeca" parece bastante triste. Tal vez hizo mal en llevarla consigo; ni siquiera lo pensó al hacerlo.

El interior del orfanato es menos tétrico que la fachada. Todo gracias a las generosas donaciones que Don Giovanna le ha dado el lugar.

Después de la cena, las niñas se aseaban e iban a la cama. Las monjas las contaban, ahí era el momento donde podrían darse cuenta de la niña extra. Narcisa lleva a Jolyne hacia los dormitorios, no sin antes pasar al comedor a robar algunos postres.

Los dormitorios eran enormes, para diez niñas cada uno, no había muchos espacios privados y todas ellas debían meter sus pertenencias personales en el baúl frente a sus camas. Al llegar, corrió al baúl de sus cosas, sacó una libreta y un juego de crayolas y se los entregó a Jolyne. Tal vez podía dibujar lo que quería.

A Narcisa la habían dejando a la entrada de la iglesia cuando era una bebé, nadie respondió por ella y con ella no habían dejado ningún efecto personal que dijera quienes eran sus padres. No tenía muchas cosas más que sus uniformes y sus cuadernos para colorear, donde había hecho burdos dibujos del "fantasma" que la ha seguido toda la vida.

Jolyne toma la libreta y las crayolas, dandole una ojeada rápida a los dibujos de Narcisa. Su atención es fugaz y pasa de hoja en hoja hasta hallar una hoja en blanco para poder hacer un burdo dibujo de su familia que le acompañaba: Josuke, Joseph, su padre y sus otros dos abuelos, al igual que Holly.

– ¿Es tu familia? ¡Es mucha gente! – Exclama al mirar el dibujo. – ¿Quieres volver con ellos? – La niña de cabello rosa toma el dibujo y agrega un feo monigote que se distingue como Joyle solo por su cabello colorido. – Yo no tengo familia… las monjas no cuentan, ellas no son como los papás y las mamás.

Jolyne le dirige una mirada en silencio; retoma la crayola y su dibujo para escribir su nombre debajo de su burda imagen colorida. Hace una pausa, duda que su amiga le entienda al kanji, así que lo deletrea con el alfabeto; poco después escribe los nombres del resto de su familia.

– ¡Te llamas Jolyne! Yo soy Narcisa.

Se apresura a escribir su nombre en la libreta bajo un dibujo suyo. Junto a su dibujo, se encuentra uno que destaca: una extraña criatura azulada. No tiene nombre, para Narcisa no es más que _''la cosa azul''_ que la sigue y le ayuda a desarmar cosas. No sabe que es, pero eso no le asusta; cuando esta sola es su único amigo. Aunque ahora tiene a Jolyne. Que no es suya y no la quiere devolver.

Por otro lado, todas ahí quieren una familia y salir de orfanato. Tampoco le parece justo alejarla de su familia.

A Jolyne le da curiosidad los dibujos de Narcisa, quisiera preguntarle qué es esa cosa azul que dibuja a su lado; sin embargo, hay cosas mas importantes que hacer, como el salir de ese lugar y hallar a su familia.

Narcisa vuelve a su baúl y saca una mochilita rosada. Guarda la libreta, las crayolas y una mantita con motivos de gato; y por supuesto, un desarmador.

– Ven, – le ofrece la mano – te voy a llevar a tu casa.

Narcisa trajo a Jolyne, Narcisa la va a llevar de vuelta. Lo que Narcisa no ha pensado es que Jolyne es un extranjera que no conoce la ciudad, ella misma nunca ha salido sola. Lo sensato habría sido hablar con las monjas y decirles lo que hizo, pero prefiere escabullirse con Jolyne.

En la habitación hay un reloj con forma de gato, anuncia que van a dar las diez, las niñas pronto van a subir. Ellas tienen el tiempo en su contra, no sólo por la posibilidad que otras niñas o las monjas las encuentren, si no porque Jolyne está segura que Josuke y el resto ya deben de haberse dado cuenta que no está.

El orfanato es una construcción antigua, tiene muchos recovecos que los adultos han olvidado y que Narcisa se ha aprendido de memoria. Saldrían por la parte trasera del edificio, hay un gran jardín donde las niñas juegan durante el día y un enorme muro rojo las separa de la libertad.

Jolyne no se suelta de Narcisa, mas que nada porque no quiere perderse entre los recovecos del orfanato, es muy oscuro para su gusto y no puede ver muy bien hasta salir al jardin y la barda.

– No podemos subir a eso.

– ¡No me sueltes! – Exclama, a pesar de saber que Jolyne no puede entenderle, Narcisa le agarra con fuerza en caso de ella decida soltarse.

Es ahí donde la cosa azul hace su aparición. La cosa azul no solo le ayuda a desarmar cosas, también a traspasar cosas. Desde superficies, hasta seres vivos.

Y entonces Jolyne _lo siente._ Una presencia extraña, como si ellos no fueran los únicos solos ahí, es algo similar como cuando aparece el "fantasma del ora". Entonces Jolyne lo sabe. Sabe que Narcisa es _especial._ Especial como su padre, Josuke o como Kakyoin. Ahora es ella quien no se suelta de Narcisa, debía de llevarla con su familia.

Atravesarían el muro como si se tratara de un líquido y antes de que alguien lo notara, estarían al otro lado, con las calles de Roma frente suyo.

Por supuesto, sus problemas apenas están empezando. Quizá hoy en día sean seguras pero no deja de tratarse de dos niñas pequeñas sin vigilancia. Narcisa vuelve a sacar la libreta para dibujar una casita fea y un signo de interrogación, ella cree que Jolyne sabe donde vive y tiene aún más confianza de que podrá regresar al orfanato por su cuenta.

Narcisa es un poco ingenua.

Jolyne mira a sus alrededores y despues a la hoja con el dibujo de la casita. Levanta los hombros, sin saber qué responderle. Intenta recordar el camino que tomaron las monjas para llevarles ahí, pero no logra ubicarse.

Aun así, toma a Narcisa de la mano y se adentra a las calles oscuras de Roma. Seguro Josuke oniichan debe estarle buscando, ¿Qué tan grande podía ser Roma?

Jolyne no tiene ni idea.

– Tengo que volver antes de que salga el sol o las monjas se van a molestar mucho, no son malas pero son muy aburridas ¿Cómo es tu mamá? ¿Tú papá? Es verdad, no me entiendes…

Para empezar, no sabe llegar ni a la plaza y Narcisa no entiende esto, a veces la ignorancia es una bendición porque muy tranquila la sigue sin soltarle. Narcisa piensa seguirle toda su vida, con una lealtad casi ciega.

Las calles están bien iluminadas, las principales están llenas de turistas aún a esas horas y no es que los adultos a los alrededores les fueran a poner mucha atención a las niñas. Es aun mas facil el perderse entre la multitud y de no ser porque no se suelta de Narcisa seguro se habría perdido más de lo que ya estaba.

Frente a ellas un grupo de artistas callejeros hacia un espectáculo para los turistas, malabaristas vestidos con trajes coloridos hacían su acto para la gente.

Su atención pasa hacia los artistas urbanos. Es un show colorido y de música agradable. Uno de estos se acercó a Jolyne, se inclinó hacia ella y pretendió sacar un clavelito rojo de detrás de su oreja.

Narcisa aplaudiría pero eso significaría soltar a Jolyne y es algo que no va a hacer, el artista le regala el clavel a la pequeña, aunque con tanta gente se iba a ver obligadas a retirarse de la multitud para no ser aplastadas, Narcisa la jala.

Quizá solo no le gusta que le roben la atención de su muñequita, la cual abraza y restriega su mejilla contra la suya.

– ¡Estás tan calientita! – Ella no lleva su abrigo, en vista que es ahora Jolyne quien lo tiene. – Vamos, hay que llevarte a tu casa.

Jolyne apenas logra tomar el clavel antes de ser jalada por Narcisa. Con esa cercanía, Jolyne se percata que Narcisa está fría; no tardaría en abrazarla para cubrirla lo más que se pueda con el abrigo.

¿A dónde esta yendo el par de niñas? Lo cierto es que sin saberlo se estaban alejando más y más de la _piazza_ donde probablemente Jotaro mataría a Joseph. Jolyne se va a perder del homicidio de sus abuelos por parte de su padre y su mejor amigo.

En lugar de eso, se mete por callejuelas solitarias y cada vez más oscuras. Afortunadamente tiene la compañía de Narcisa y sabiendo que ella tiene un fantasma a su lado, puede sentirse un poco más segura.

– Este no es el camino que recuerdo...

Esta vez no tienen que hablar el mismo idioma para saber que están perdidas.

Quizá para que el silencio no hiciera más pesado el ambiente aún sino se entendían comenzó a hablar de todo lo que se le ocurría, en especial de ''la cosa azul''.

– La cosa azul puede hacer de todo, en el orfanato dicen que solo es mi amigo imaginario pero sé que es real; como nadie puede verlo no me creen.

Tal vez puedan preguntarle a algún adulto pero si Narcisa no tuvo la confianza de contarle a las mujeres que cuidaban de ella, mucho menos a un desconocido en la calle.

– Si seguimos caminando seguro encontraremos el camino. – Se detuvo para sacar su manta, por lo menos así podrían cubrirse las dos.

Mientras más se adentran en los oscuros callejones, más preocupada se ve Jolyne. ¿Y si no volvía a ver a su familia? Tal vez otousan no se daría cuenta, ¿Pero que hay del resto? Por más que quiera verse tan fuerte como su padre, sigue siendo una niña pequeña y asustada. Pronto, sus adorables ojos se llenan de lágrimas, obligándose a limpiarse con la manga del abrigo.

Jolyne simplemente no puede visualizar a su padre preocupándose por su ausencia. A veces cree que sólo se quedó con ella por compromiso, que habría sido mejor irse a vivir con su madre a Florida.

– No llores, te voy a llevar con tu familia… te lo prometo.

Narcisa no se siente tan mal de dejar el orfanato, no era un mal lugar pero esta segura de que así no debe sentirse un hogar.

Una calle más y luego otra, a Narcisa ya le duelen los pies y Jolyne quiere un lugar donde sentarse a descansar.

Escuchan una voz ajena. Entre la poca luz, pueden ver a un vagabundo, a duras penas puede moverse; varias latas de cerveza le rodean, apesta a alcohol. Estan demasiado cerca, suficiente para que el borracho jale a Jolyne del brazo.

La menor grita en japonés, forcejeando, sosteniéndose de Narcisa como si su vida dependiera de ello. Narcisa no piensa soltar a Jolyne, el problema es que siguen siendo dos niñas pequeñas contra un adulto.

Es ahí donde su Stand entra en acción, brevemente las hace intangibles para que puedan deshacerse del agarre de aquel hombre. Jolyne siente un _toque_ antes caer de espaldas al liberarse del agarre de aquel hombre.

Busca en el suelo hasta hallar una lata tirada y aventarsela al sujeto con todas sus fuerzas. Jolyne tiene un excelente tino y le da justo al hombre en la cabeza, luego de ello el hombre se toma a la tarea de ir tras ellas, aún si esta tan ebrio que apenas puede andar.

Narcisa esta tan aterrada como Jolyne, tanto que ni una de las dos se fijan por donde van y terminan tropezando.

Aterradas, solo pueden ver al borracho acercándose gritándoles quien sabe que cosa que afortunadamente no logran entender.

* * *

Mientras tanto a un par de calles de ahí, Bruno es azotado con fuerza contra la pared del callejón. Leone se muestra muy impaciente, atrapando el cuerpo de su ex-capo entre la pared y el suyo propio.

Han dado una vuelta por la ciudad, como viejos amantes. En un año las cosas han cambiado mucho pero su amor se ha conservado bien.

Y el deseo, Leone aún desea a Bruno tanto como la primera vez. Tienen todo un año para actualizarse; los besos son un gran comienzo.

Si, están en la vía pública; pero no sería la primera vez que hace algo así con Bruno. Tampoco es algo que le preocupe, a fin de cuenta están alejados y a esas horas no habría nadie en la cercanía.

La ventaja de su nueva naturaleza es que el respirar ahora es inecesario. Bruno no tiene problema con mantener esos besos sobre Abbacchio, mientras que sus gélidas manos buscan meterse entre la ropa del gótico.

A pesar del deseo, se detiene abruptamente. Le ha parecido escuchar un grito haciendo eco en el callejón.

– Leone... ¿escuchaste algo?

Leone ya tenía la mano dentro del pantalón de Bruno y le habría gustado decir que no oyó nada pero para bien o para mal tenían oídos muy finos para negarlo.

– Lo oí.

Eran vocecitas de niños– no, niñas probablemente. Aun si Leone lo hubiese negado, Bruno no puede negar ayudar a quienes le necesitan. Ha de separarse de Bruno porque sin duda van a ir a investigar.

Tal vez su momento a solas tendrá que esperar.

Leone maldice. Bruno le toma de la muñeca de la mano, jalandole consigo en dirección de donde provienen aquellas voces.

Conforme se acercan, ambos pueden percibir el aroma de las niñas y la peste a alcohol proveniente del vagabundo; pero eso no es lo único que pueden percibir. La lata le ha hecho una herida a ese hombre, suficiente para que el olor de la sangre fresca les llegue.

La sangre le llama. Con un salto ágil, se prensa de la espalda del hombre para clavarle tanto las uñas como los colmillos.

Honestamente Leone creía que el último que perdería el control sería Bruno, todo es nuevo respecto a su naturaleza y ver a Bruno atacando a ese hombre a la primera provocación. Eso no es lo peor, el olor a sangre le abre el apetito pero ambos no pueden actuar como animales frente a dos niñas que ya estaban muy asustadas.

El borracho se sacude y patalea, pero Bruno no le suelta. Su traje blanco queda manchado por completo de sangre y mugre. Sticky Fingers se materializa, sólo para crear un zipper en la boca de aquel hombre y cerrarla, así dejaría de gritar. ¿Que acaso no veía que asustaba a las niñas?

¿Cuantas rebanadas de pan ha comido Bruno? No lo sabe, nunca llevó la cuenta para no perder el sueño. Si, Bruno Bucciarati es una buena persona, pero nunca hay que olvidar que es un mafioso. Tiene una larga lista de vidas que ha tomado aun antes de convertirse en lo que es ahora.

Ante tal espectáculo Narcisa ya esta llorando, abraza bien fuerte a Jolyne como si de algo sirviera para protegerla.

Leone toma aire y pasa de largo a Bruno que consume la vida de aquel miserable cuyo pataleo y gritos de poco lo ayudan.

Una de las niñas se le hace familiar.

– No teman, nadie va a hacerles daño.

No suena ni tiene la imagen más tranquilizadora del mundo, eso es cosa de Bruno. ¿Cual es la respuesta que obtiene Leone? Jolyne le avienta una piedra que rebota en de cabeza, gritándole en inglés que les deje en paz.

Suspira, no esta listo para tratar con más niños.

– No vengo a hacerles daño. – Responde, interponiéndose para que el par no pueda ver a Bruno ''cenando''. – Solo nos encargamos de tipos malos.

Hasta intenta sonreírles y Narcisa le avienta la mochila que trae, le da justo en la cara.

Bruno suelta el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre una vez saciada su sed. Su atención pasa hacia el par de niñas que miran con horror a Abbacchio.

Jolyne, por más que Leone intente tapar la vista, puede ver a Bruno acercándose, manchado de rojo. ¡Cómo quisiera que Josuke oniichan estuviese ahí! Seguro él podría salvarlas.

– ¿Se encuentran bien? Ese hombre ya no puede hacerles daño.

– Bruno, creo que ellas están más asustadas de nosotros que del pobre diablo, ¿Dónde están sus padres? Ustedes no deberían estar aquí.

Narcisa le saca la lengua a Leone, le parece suficiente respuesta. Jolyne toma otra piedra del suelo, alistándola para aventarla a quien se acerque primero.

Bruno voltea hacia el cuerpo sin vida y después hacia las niñas.

– Lamentamos haberlas asustado. – Se muestra tan amable como lo hace con cualquier otro niño que encuentra. – No vamos a hacerles daño, si nos dejan ayudarles tal vez podamos hallar a sus padres.

Solo Bucciarati puede tener la boca manchada de sangre y mantener ese aire tan ''maternal''. _Es como una mamá oso protegiendo a sus osesnos,_ piensa Leone.

– Yo no tengo papá y mamá. – Narcisa no especifica respecto a Jolyne.

''_Oh no. Huerfanas.'' _Leone maldice para sus adentros. Le dirige una mirada significativa a Bruno, como advirtiéndole que no se las puede quedar.

Bruno siente la mirada de Leone sobre él, no es necesario que lo diga pero... ¡Simplemente no puede dejar a dos niñas desamparadas en la calle!

– Ya veo. – Se agacha para quedar a altura de las dos. – Vengan con nosotros, las calles no son lugar para ustedes, mucho menos a estas horas.

Bruno tenía razón, no podían abandonarlas ahí, pero Leone sabe que en cuanto se las lleven, Bruno no va querer soltarlas.

Jolyne mira de reojo a Narcisa, y después al par de vampiros. Como quisiera tener un fantasma como su padre, o poder hacer lo del jamón que dice el abuelo. Narcisa le regresa la mirada a Jolyne, era irse con esos tipos raros o quedarse en calle, tal vez ellos podrían ayudarles a encontrar a su familia, además esta cansada y le duelen los pies.

– Si nos hacen daño – advierte Narcisa al mismo tiempo que aparece su Stand detrás de ella – la cosa azul te hará daño a ti...

Bien, esa es toda una sorpresa: No sólo son dos adorables niñas perdidas, si no que una de ellas es usuaria de Stand. Si, definitivamente no podían dejarlas a solas.

Originalmente Bruno había considerado el hacerle caso a Abbacchio y entregarlas al orfanato más cercano, pero sabiendo ahora eso no hay forma en que vaya a dejarlas ir.

Leone le ofrece la mano a Jolyne, espera que no le arrojen otra cosa. Jolyne se ve dudosa en un inicio, pero suelta la piedra de su mano y, con toda cautela, se acerca para tomar la mano de Leone.

Narcisa estira los brazos, ella quiere que la carguen y Bruno no se lo va a negar. Hace todo intento por no mancharla de sangre fresca. Al haberse alimentado recientemente, su toque le resultará cálido.

– Es adorable, yo también tengo uno. – Dicho eso, Sticky Fingers vuelve a aparecer a su lado.

Narcisa da un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Es la primera vez que ve otro Stand, es más ella ni siquiera sabe que son pero en sus grandes ojos se nota la emoción de descubrir que no es la única con un "amigo imaginario," hasta intenta tocarlo.

– ¡Se parece a ti!

– ¿Tu crees? Debe ser el cabello. ¿Tu "cosa azul" tiene nombre?

El Stand de Bruno acerca una mano para acariciar la cabecita de Narcisa. Muy rara vez es usado para fines que no sean de pelea, pero no es agresivo a menos que sea necesario serlo. Narcisa pega un respingo sorprendida, esta mas que fascinada.

– Si lo tiene no me lo ha dicho, nunca me ha hablado. Es un poco aburrido pero hace cosas divertidas.

– Si no te ha dado un nombre entonces ¿Porqué no se lo pones tú?

Eso fue lo que hizo con el suyo. En realidad fue cosa improvisada, misma razón por la que su Stand se llama como un álbum de los Rolling Stones.

Narcisa mira a su Stand, al de Bruno y luego al mismo Bruno, no se le ocurra ningún nombre, así que se queda mirando al mayor como esperando ayuda con ello.

Mientras más trata Bruno con esa niña Leone sabe que ya no se la va a poder quitar.

Suspira. Odia pensar que todo lo que hagan en adelante será gracias a Giorno.

– Quiero ir con mi oniichan... – Susurra Jolyne cansada, aferrandose de Abbacchio.

– Irán con nosotros a casa hasta que decidamos qué hacer con ustedes.

Jolyne asiente, recargando su cabecita sobre el hombro de este.

Bruno sabe que excusa usará con Leone: no pueden dejar a una niña con un Stand a solas, ¿Y si se lastimaba o heria a alguien mas? No, no, eso es inaudito. Le hace una seña a Leone para ir camino de vuelta a casa.

Leone hará como que le sorprenden sus palabras, se hará un poco del rogar solo para que Bruno le dedique sus atenciones y al final se haría la voluntad de Bruno. Se pone en marcha al lado de Bruno, salieron de casa solo para apreciar de nuevo la ciudad y volverían a casa con dos niñas.


	30. Chapter 30

¿Acaso alguien en casa se sorprendería de que Bruno regresara con dos niñas pequeñas? Quizás el único que diría algo al respecto sería Polnareff, quien también reconocería a Jolyne.

Jolyne siente un gran alivio al ver que han regresado a casa de Giorno. Y más tarde cuando Holly despertara con resaca saludaría a su nieta sin imaginarse todo lo que pasó esa noche. Jolyne le abraza y Narcisa no se separa de ella tampoco.

También le preguntaría a Bruno si se podían quedar ahí ya que ninguno de los hombres Joestar volvía. Bruno afirma que no hay inconveniente con que se quede. Tienen espacio suficiente y podían esperar a que Joseph y el resto regresaran.

A Narcisa le tocaría explicar lo que pasó, luego se negaría a soltar a Jolyne, porque sigue siendo ''suya''.

Ahora que sabe lo sucedido con Narcisa, sabe que debería regresarla al orfanato.

– ¿Te gustaría quedarte a vivir con nosotros, Narcisa?

Si, tal vez debería consultarlo con Giorno primero, pero duda que el buen Don fuese a decir que no. Se trata de una niña con un Stand, una que nació con esa habilidad y que si no se le guía adecuadamente terminaría hiriendo a alguien.

Porque ser criada por mafiosos no puede salir _para nada_ mal.

– ¡Si, si quiero!

Eso no tenían que preguntárselo dos veces, por más amables que sean las monjas no deja de ser un orfanato un lugar triste del que todo niño quiere salir con una familia.

Si, en un inicio esos hombres habían resultado aterradores para Narcisa ahora por lo menos el de blanco le parece todo un amor y claro, el hecho de que tenga un "amigo no tan imaginario" se ha ganado su confianza. Además, si se queda con ellos estaría cerca de la adorable Jolyne.

Para Bruno ya está decidido, irían la siguiente noche al orfanato a firmar los papeles que sean necesarios para poder adoptar de manera legal a Narcisa.

– Bruno no, nosotros ni siquiera tenemos documentos, para el mundo estamos muertos.

– Entonces tendrá que ser Giorno quien firme los papeles o que nos saque unos nuevos. - Carga una vez mas a Narcisa, abrazándole con cariño. -

– Tendrá que darnos nuevas identidades o asegurarse de que nuestras muertes queden olvidadas.

– Tendremos que consultarlo con él cuando regrese.

Para Leone es raro pedirle permiso o esperar las órdenes de un adolescente. Carajo, van a necesitarlo toda su muy larga vida.

Afortunadamente ellos dos tienen tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. También tendrán tiempo para ver a Narcisa crecer y desarrollar todo su potencial, eso es algo de lo que Bruno se encargará personalmente de hacer.

– Tú puedes ser mi papá – señala a Leone. – Y tú mi mamá porque tienes el pelo largo como las mamás.

A Abbacchio no le hace gracia.

– Eres un adulto bueno, me gustará que seas mi papá, siempre me imaginé que mi papá sería muy guapo, aunque me gustaría que mi mamá fuera más como esa señora y menos – una vez más, señala al ex-policía – como él

– No te dejes engañar por su apariencia. Leone tiene un corazón de oro.

* * *

Josuke y el resto llegan poco antes del amanecer y eso solo para evitar que se volvieran cenizas. Se llevan toda una sorpresa (y un gran alivio) al encontrar a Jolyne a salvo en los brazos de Holly.

Josuke se pone a llorar como un niño; llora de felicidad y de paso descarga todo lo que se guardó tras el desprecio de Jotaro san. Abraza a la niña y le promete no perderla de vista de nuevo.

Jolyne se siente un poco mal por haber hecho llorar a Josuke oniichan. Lo único que puede hacer es limpiarle las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo.

Holly no entiende porqué tanto alboroto si estaba con los amigos de Giorno.

Alguien tiene que decirle a Jotaro que la niña ya apareció.

– Con gusto iría a decirle, pero ya sabes, no puedo salir con la luz del sol.

– Que la siga buscando, se lo merece.

– Si no vamos la estará buscando como loco y se pondrá más y más furioso. Además no sería justo que lo hiciéramos pasar por más preocupaciones… yo iré a buscarle, espero que por lo menos me escuche.

– No cariño, iré yo. – Interrumpe Holly. – Tú descansa con Daddy y los abuelos. Si Jotaro chan esta enojado es mejor que yo vaya. Sé como se pone y no quiero que hiera más tus sentimientos.

Si hay alguien quien puede aplacar la furia de Jotaro, es Holly. Aunque a veces no lo parezca. Jotaro no es un hijo modelo, así como no es un padre modelo, desde los 16 es grosero con Holly y ella lo ha aguantado como una santa. Ella irá a hablar con él mientras su padre y el resto descansa, ha sido una noche muy mala para ellos.

Joseph sabe las capacidades de su hija, así que confía en que ella calmará las aguas; al menos lo suficiente para que ellos puedan acercársele sin correr el peligro de ser masacrados a golpes por Star Platinum.

Así que con la bendición de su joven y hermoso padre, Holly se despide de todos y va en busca de su hijo, pasaría al apartamento, con suerte estarían ahí. ¿Le extraña el que Joseph ahora se vea tan joven? Un poco, pero cree que seguro el abuelo Dio le ayudó a rejuvenecer.

Afuera ya ha amanecido, ya es hora de que los niños y los vampiros se vayan a dormir.

Narcisa va a ocultarse tras Bruno, la familia de Jolyne es muy extraña.

– ¿También son de la familia de Jolyne? He querido hablar con ella pero no me entiende. No quería alejarla de su familia pero es tan bonita… quería llevarla conmigo...

– Nosotros somos amigos de su familia. Jolyne no te entiende porque ella no es de aquí. Pero estoy seguro que ella agradece mucho tu compañía.

– ¿Tú puedes entenderle? Dile que quiero estar con ella para siempre.

En el futuro Narcisa se iba a tomar eso muy en serio. Hoy sus palabras pueden dar ternura, en unos diez años será todo un acosador.

– Puedo pasarle tu mensaje. – Lo dice con toda amabilidad y cariño, sin sospechar qué tan literalmente habla la pequeña.

Josuke se ofrece a ir a acostar a las niñas, hasta les contará un cuento antes de ir a dormir. Bruno se despide de las niñas con un beso en la frente a cada una, antes de dejarlas ir con Josuke.

Jolyne dormirá bien abrazada de Narcisa.

Joseph le ofrece su cama a Josuke, alegando que no tiene problema con dormir en el sillón de su habitación. De los dos él es quien peor la había pasado esa noche y quien más merecía ese descanso.

Josuke acepta el ofrecimiento de su padre por las niñas, Abbacchio les recuerda que habitaciones hay de sobra en esa casa y como familiares del Don pueden sentirse libres de ocuparlas. Por lo menos Josuke va a preferir dormir en la misma habitación que las niñas, se siente muy culpable para quitarle los ojos a Jolyne y quien sabe tal vez después de esa noche Jotaro san no va a dejar que se le acerque de nuevo.

Joseph, en vista que Josuke duerme con las niñas, opta por ocupar su propia habitación haciendo caso a lo que ha dicho Leone.

* * *

Dio se ha adelantado a la habitación. Espera a que Jonathan le siga y no le regañe mucho por lo que sea que se le ocurra.

Jonathan le sigue; considerando los sucesos de los últimos días, tal vez vaya a dejar de ser tan duro con él. Por su parte no parece molesto con Dio. Eso en definitiva es una novedad. Para Dio es raro que Jonathan no lo acuse del desastre con la niña de una forma u otra.

– ¿No me vas a decir nada?

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Fue responsabilidad de los cuatro lo qué pasó.

Jonathan se quita la ropa apenas entran a la habitación. Busca entre las prendas que compraron algo más cómodo y fresco. Dio ni se ha cambiado, se ha tumbado en la cama boca abajo, aunque le gusta mirar de reojo a Jonathan mientras de cambia.

– Además... nunca te imaginé siendo tan bueno con los niños. _O con quien sea._

– Todo mundo me adoraba cuando éramos jóvenes, ¿Porqué crees que era así?

– Porque todo lo qué pasó durante nuestra juventud fue un acto tuyo.

¿Acaso esto también era un acto? ¿O acaso las intenciones de Dio eran, por primera vez, sinceras?

Jonathan viste con ligereza y se acuesta sobre Dio porque no le va a dejar adueñarse de toda la cama. Son una pareja aunque Jonathan no lo acepte.

– Quiero encajar en esta familia, Jonathan. Sé que si no lo hago los preferirás y me abandonarás.

– Eres parte de la familia, le duela a quien le duela.

– Eso quiere decir que permaneceremos juntos?

Hoy se siente generoso, así que le hace un espacio en la cama. Jonathan guarda silencio por un buen rato y termina abrazándose de Dio.

– Te lo dije en el barco... parece que nuestro destino es el estar juntos.

Y tal y como lo dijo en ese fatídico viaje: sus vidas están entrelazadas, tanto que por un tiempo sus cuerpos fueron uno solo y ahora se tienen el uno al otro en esa extraña eternidad.

– Si, lo dijiste y luego te moriste y me dejaste hablando solo, JoJo. Eso no es algo de caballeros.

– ¿Y eso de quién fue la culpa? – A pesar de sus palabras, ya no suena tanto como un reclamo.

– ¿Porqué tenemos que entrar en detalles innecesarios? – Desvía la conversación como todo un experto. – Me alegra que ya no seas un simple craneo con el cual hablar.

Y claro, le mete las manos bajo la ropa porque puede y quiere. Jonathan le sostiene de las muñecas por encima de la ropa, sus fríos ojos azules se mantienen sobre los rubíes.

A veces a Jonathan le cuesta reconocerse en el espejo. Ha notado los cambios en su cuerpo y a pesar de haber pasado ya diez años así, aun le cuesta creerlo.

– No necesitaba saber que conservaste mi cabeza. Pero... es halagador, viniendo de ti.

– ¿Y qué pensaste que le había hecho? ¿Aventarla al mar? – Tira de su ropa, en verdad quiere sacársela de encima. – No deberías usar ropa al dormir, ya te he visto todo y lo he tocado.

No va a mentir, cuando tuvo control del cuerpo de Jonathan se acarició muchas veces pensando en que Jonathan estaba vivo y le dedicaba aquellas caricias solo a él.

– ¿Siendo honestos? Si, pensé que habrías tirado mi cabeza al mar.

– Lo consideré.

No lo hizo. De hecho esa idea ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente en esos cien años que estuvo encerrado. En realidad prefiere no pensar en esos nefastos recuerdos. En el encierro, la oscuridad y _la soledad. _Encerrarse en un ataúd en medio del mar no fue su plan más brillante.

– Pero no te obsesiones con el tema, no es tan interesante. Eras un excelente pisapapeles, no iba a desperdiciarte y siempre podía usarte como tema de conversación.

– Ahora soy mejor que sólo un pisapapeles. – Le da de manotazos para que deje de jalarle la ropa, a ese paso terminará rompiéndola.

– A veces el pisa papeles me gusta más.

Dio bufa fastidiado al no poder quitarle la ropa, le da un codazo y luego le da la espalda como siempre que se enoja. Estúpido Jonathan, ahora mismo podría estarselo comiendo besos y el idiota se resiste. Y como siempre, Jonathan no entiende el porqué del enojo de Dio. Se queja del codazo pero ni así se aparta del rubio. Es mas, hasta se acomoda para abrazarle por la espalda; piensa permanecer dormido así el resto del día.

Jonathan es un idiota, a veces Dio de se pregunta como embarazó a Erina si pareciera que no sabe como usar la polla.

O quizá...

Deba aceptar que Jonathan no se siente atraído por él y que esos arrumacos son solo vestigios de las veces que cuando niños dormían juntos en esa enorme y solitaria mansión. No lo aleja pero se queda con el amargo sentimiento en la boca.

Un día Dio tiene que aprender que no puede pedir nada de JoJo, no después de todo lo que hizo.

Jonathan intenta llevar las cosas en paz, más ahora que ve a Dio haciendo un esfuerzo por no ser tan imbécil. No sólo eso, si no que esas palabras que le dijo en la mañana aún rondaban por su cabeza.

Dio quiere ser bueno. O eso es lo que Jonathan ha de interpretar, así que le ayudaría en todo lo que pueda.

¿Dio quiere ser bueno? Honestamente él lleva un rato sin saber qué quiere exactamente, así que ha decidido jugar la carta del "chico bueno" hasta que se le ocurra un plan mejor para asegurar su supervivencia. Y de paso fastidiar a Jotaro.

A veces uno juega un papel por tiempo suficiente para acabar convirtiéndose en ese mismo personaje que interpretaba.

Lo que no sabe es que poco a poco va a ir olvidando sus egoístas planes por la comodidad de vivir con los Joestar. Para cuando Dio se de cuenta que se desvió de sus planes ya estará celebrando la navidad con los Joestar y estará usando un feísmo suéter tejido a mano con una enorme letra D; entonces no habrá marcha atrás.

Y aún en ese momento intentará auto-sabotearse.

Sólo el tiempo dirá qué será de Dio y su aparente redención. Pero sea lo que sea que pase, Jonathan permanecerá a su lado.

A final de cuentas, sus destinos están ligados el uno con el otro.

* * *

Bruno no tiene experiencia criando niños pequeños, pero no puede ser tan diferente que lidiar con el resto. Sólo debe recordar cómo fue que su propio padre le había criado.

Lo que es un hecho es que será imposible no encariñarse con Narcisa. Ambos lo harían, así como lo hicieron con Mista, Narancia y Fugo. Además esta sería la primera vez que criarían a alguien tan joven.

– No le digas mentiras a esa niña o no me la voy a quitar de encima.

– No he dicho nada que no crea que sea verdad, Leone. Por más que quieras negarlo, eres una buena persona.

– Lo que pasa, Bruno, es que tú eres tan bueno que ves lo bueno en los demás, aunque sea muy poco. Por eso me rescataste esa noche y lo sigues haciendo.

Y ya que todos se han ido a dormir, Leone toma en brazos a Bruno, si es feliz con esa nueva niña lo apoyará, ¿Quién mejor para criar a una usuaria de Stand que Bruno?

– Te subestimas, Leone. Es increíble que aun hasta ahora no hayas visto todo lo bueno que hay en ti.

Y esa misma bondad fue lo que enamoró al capo desde un principio.

– Eso es porque prefiero mirarte a ti y a nadie más ¿Porqué perdería el tiempo con un gótico malhumorado?

Es más fácil bromear cuando esta a solas con Bruno, entonces hasta sonríe y se le ve genuinamente feliz. Como quisiera que los demás pudieran ver ese otro lado de Abbacchio que oculta.

– ¿Eso lo dices por ti o por Risotto?

– No he pensado en Risotto desde hace un buen tiempo, si me dices que estas celoso me enojaré.

Jamás se enojará con él.

– Para nada, sé lo _cercanos_ que eran.

Llegaron a ser _demasiado_ cercanos. Y aunque Bruno no lo admita, tuvo sus propias fantasías de un trio con ellos dos. Si, Bruno Bucciarati tiene un _kink_ por los góticos de tetas grandes.

– No sé si éramos amigos realmente pero nos la pasábamos bien. Lamento su muerte, se habría adaptado bien al nuevo orden de Passione.

Leone no es mucho de ponerse triste pero lo hace. Además de Bruno, no tenía otro amigo de su edad y mucho menos uno con quien compartir los mismos gustos ¿A quién le habrá ido mejor? ¿A él que ahora le esperaba la eternidad o a Risotto que podía disfrutar del descanso eterno?

– Todo lo que hicimos fue todo menos personal.

– Se hizo lo que se tenía que hacer, las amistades no duran demasiado en este negocio.

Risotto y La Squadra lo sabían. Bruno y su grupo también.

Leone llevó a Bruno a la habitación, por una rendijita de la cortina se alcanzaba a vislumbrar la luz de la mañana. Estando ahí, Bruno se dedica a cambiarse la ropa ensangrentada por una más limpia antes de dormir. Mientras Bruno se cambia, Abbacchio de sienta frente al tocador. Se cepilla el cabello y se hace una trenza, luego se quita la ropa, aún debe ir por el resto de sus cosas a su casa. Pero hay un largo camino desde Roma hasta Nápoles, ahora lo mejor para todos es estar bajo el mismo techo.

Leone se queda solo en boxers, frunce el ceño al darse cuenta que el olor no se ha ido.

– Nada personal, sólo negocios.

Siempre ha sido una frase típica en ese mundo de la mafia. Un día pueden ser buenos amigos y al otro no les queda más que enfrentarse a muerte.

Ahora no puede dejar de pensar en Risotto, ¿Dónde estaría su cadáver? Si toda la Squadra había muerto, nadie debió preocuparse por su cuerpo. No fueron tan amigos pero siente que le debe por lo menos un entierro digno.

– El lema de la mafia italiana, pero a veces las cosas son más personales de lo que nos gusta admitir.

– ¿Como no iba a volverse personal cuando fuimos nosotros quienes acabamos con todo su equipo?

– Es increíble que no pensáramos en unir fuerzas cuando tuvimos el mismo objetivo.

En retrospectiva, muchas cosas habrían sido muy diferentes si su equipo hubiera trabajado en conjunto con La Squadra Esecuzioni. Ambos equipos eran unos traidores ante los ojos del viejo jefe.

– En un inicio no lo teníamos.

Su justificación es débil, ellos estaban protegiendo a Trish para entregársela a Diavolo. _La Squadra,_ por otra parte planeaba secuestrarla y usarla en su contra. Pero si, de haber sabido las verdaderas intenciones de Diavolo desde un principio sin duda ambos bandos habrían unido fuerzas para derrocarlo.

El problema habría sido quién tomaría el control después de eso.

– Si algo le faltó a Passione fue comunicación, incluso dentro de nuestro equipo. – Hay un deje de molestia en su voz, porque no se le va a olvidar que Bruno no le dijo que estaba sentenciado a muerte antes de embarcarse en esa locura.

– Quiero creer que eso es algo que ha cambiado ahora.

– Giorno te tiene a ti para enseñarle lo que es correcto.

Bruno no se ve a si mismo como la consciencia del grupo, a duras penas se ve como una figura paternal para el resto, pero por alguna razón su equipo le percibe de esa manera.

– ¿Sabes dónde murió Risotto?

– Fue en Cerdeña, si no mal recuerdo.

En el mismo lugar donde murió Abbacchio. No le quiere decir a Bruno pero ahora quiere ir a buscar el cuerpo de Risotto. Bruno no sospecha de lo que quiere hacer Leone y, tal vez no lo hará hasta que sea muy tarde.

Hasta el momento la idea de Leone incluye solo darle un entierro digno a Risotto pero apenas tenga sus restos, la idea de revivirlo lo va a seducir a tal grado que va a tener que tragarse su orgullo y pedirle ayuda a Giorno. Para Leone no va a ser fácil la vida luego de pedirle ayuda a Giorno, será un duro golpe a su orgullo. Por lo menos tendrá a Bruno y a Risotto a su lado y con suerte el segundo se tomará bien el volver a la vida. Si, justo como él se lo tomó.

Leone le consulta **todo** a Bruno, pero alguna vez ha de actuar por su cuenta con tan poco juicio que ya no va a poder reclamarle nada a Giorno. Si Bruno supiera los planes de Abbacchio, no los aprobaría. Es demasiado riesgo y quien sabe en qué estado pueda regresar Risotto.

¿Risotto estará feliz de regresar a la vida cuando el resto de _La Squadra_ continuan muertos? Eso no va a acabar muy bien, en primera instancia.

Pero eso no es de importancia por ahora. Hay otros asuntos más importantes que atender. Leone va a acostarse al lado de Bruno–no, más bien va a acostarse _sobre_ él. Besa sus labios y sus manos están apoyadas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Bruno.

El capo abraza al nuevo líder de La Squadra. Aun con su olor a muerte, le agrada tenerlo a su lado, o en este caso, sobre él.

– ¿En qué nos quedamos?

– Creo que estábamos justamente en esta parte antes de ser interrumpidos.

– Por suerte tienes una excelente memoria, Bruno – le ayuda con esa estorbosa ropa para quedar desnudo sobre de él. – No es tu cumpleaños pero quiero darte un obsequio...

Abbacchio se sienta, sigue sobre su amado Bruno, hace un tiempo que no ha sido quien recibe y ahora que han vuelto quiere "darle" esa bienvenida. La ropa queda a un lado de la cama y Abbacchio sobre él. Pasa ambas manos para acariciar su rostro con cariño.

– Aun me debes del año pasado así que puedo cobrármelas ahora.

Un beso en sus labios y en su hermosa nariz que pensó no volver a besar.

– No se te escapa nada, ¿Cierto? – Un par de besos en su cuello, frota su nariz contra su piel, Bruno huele tan bien.

– Tenemos cinco niños – responde con algo de humor; seis si se agrega a Trish aun si ella no vive con ellos. – Es imposible que algo se me escape.

Como esos dulces besos que le da Leone. Todo su cuerpo se estremece y cada vello en este se eriza.

– Por eso eres nuestro capo.

Para Leone eso no cambiará, aunque dada la nueva administración, asume (erróneamente) que todos son capos. Él debe buscar un nuevo equipo y seguro Bruno también, Giorno necesita jefes fieles a él. Fugo es joven pero esta bien capacitado para ser un Capo pero no puede decir lo mismo de Narancia.

Bruno aun no tiene una división de la cual ser un Capo. Giorno pensaba dejarle a cargo de La Squadra Esecuzioni, pero Abbacchio se ofreció al puesto pidiendo no meterlo en esto.

Después de eliminar al equipo de narcóticos, Fugo demostró su lealtad inquebrantable y con ello, había ganado no sólo su absolución, si no un puesto importante. Fugo y su equipo conforman la nueva _Unità Speciale_, mismo grupo al cual ahora pertenece Narancia.

Así que, ¿Eso en dónde deja a Bruno Bucciarati?

Abbacchio baja el pantalón y la ropa interior de Bruno, le pone las manos en el pecho para apoyarse mientras frota descaradamente su culo contra su entrepierna, en otra ocasión se lo habría follado hasta que Bruno gritara pero a él también le gusta recibir.

– Y siempre seré eso y más.

Su rostro muestra un leve sonrojo, su cuerpo aún sigue cálido. Siente vivamente los toques de Abbacchio, siente su culo restregándose contra su miembro que no tardaría mucho en reaccionar.

Por fortuna ser vampiros no les ha arrancado el lujo de disfrutar de ciertos placeres humanos. Tiene sentido, piensa Leone, los vampiros siempre han sido conocidos por ser seres con un contexto erótico.

Es agradable descubrir que no son solo mitos y que a pesar de estar muertos puede poner duro a Bruno.

Le alza la ropa para echarle un vistazo a su pecho, Bruno siempre le robaba el aliento (cuando tenía uno); su porte, su forma de andar, la forma en la que la ropa le ajustaba. Leone toma sus pezones entre sus dedos y los pellizca, se ríe.

– Para mi lo eres todo.

– Al igual que tu lo eres para mi, Leone.

Bruno no solo es su amante, su pareja, también es un mentor; esos chicos que ha recogido ven en él la figura paternal que les hizo falta. Leone fue bastante sensato con cada uno de los niños hasta que llegó Giorno, nunca le ha gustado el poder que ejerce Giorno en Bruno y sin duda su presencia le produce celos.

¿Acaso Leone mira a Giorno como un hombre y no como un niño? Quizá el del problema es él.

Bruno nunca entendió el desagrado que Leone tuvo hacia Giorno. Es decir, entiende que Abbacchio tiene su forma de ser, ¿pero servirle orines a un niño? Eso es algo exagerado. Nunca le reclamó de eso y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Su cuerpo reacciona a los pellizcos, el capo suelta un respingo. Se incorpora un poco, para tomar a Abbacchio de su larga cabellera y jalarlo para robarle otro beso muy bien dado.

Cuando sus bocas se encuentran, Leone lo besa como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Un beso para robar un aliento que ya no tienen, para morder sus labios y hacer desfilar su lengua dentro de su boca. Leone levanta el culo y toma la polla de nuevo. Le acaricia a sabiendas que lo ha hecho tantas veces, va aprovechar mientras se besan para penetrarse a si mismo.

No hay aliento que robar, no hay suspiros que callar. Pero ese beso hace eso y mucho mas. Con ese beso se entrega a Leone a la vez que siente su pene metiéndose en el trasero del gótico.

Leone muerde los labios de Bruno y luego le da un leve sentón, lo quiere bien acostadito para verlo y escucharlo gemir.

Monta a Bruno como un poseso, sentones agresivos y rápidos que le arrancan unos buenos gemidos. A Leone no le da vergüenza gritar lo mucho que le hizo falta la polla de Bruno. No es el Leone enojado de todos los días, es el Leone adicto a Bruno, uno que puede cogérselo sin piedad o que puede gritar cual ramera mientras Bruno se lo coge.

Sus agresivos empujones le hacen gemir, aunque intenta no hacerlo tan fuerte en consideración al resto de la casa. No puede ser discreto. Hacía tiempo que no tenían sexo, y el hacerlo con Abbacchio siempre es una experiencia sin igual.

Ama ver ese otro lado de Leone. Lo ama demasiado como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Al carajo las explicaciones. Le jala del cabello una vez mas para atraerlo y morderle el cuello.

Bruno le ha mordido. No para alimentarse, sino por mera lujuria. Su sangre es amarga y no ofrece alimento alguno pero hay _algo_ que lo vuelve el acto muy erótico. El cuerpo de Leone se arquea, grita con fuerza.

Sangre amarga, oscura y espesa. A Bruno no le asquea a pesar de su sabor. Pareciera que el morder a otros como ellos hace más intensa la sensación a la hora del sexo. Hay muchas cosas de su naturaleza que quedan por descubrir a lado de Leone.

– ¡Joder si, Bruno!

Se deja morder y al mismo tiempo agarra su mano derecha y le muerde en la muñeca.

Sexo y sangre, puro y dulce sadomasoquismo.

– ¡Ah! ¡Leone! - Grita con fuerza, olvidandose por un momento que comparten casa con menores de edad.

– ¡Cógeme, Bruno! – Exige a gritos luego de apartar la boca de la muñeca. – ¡Cógeme con fuerza!

Bruno grita gustoso, clavando las uñas en la cadera de Leone para regularizar el ritmo de las estocadas. Cada sentón es una experiencia divina y las mordidas hacen que se sienta con más intensidad.

Ese grito va a despertar a Jonathan, haciéndole ruborizarse. Narancia por otra parte va a preguntar más tarde qué fue aquel escándalo. Jonathan no es el único que se despierta, Josuke va a tarparle los oídos a las niñas. Jolyne parece ser la única con sueño profundo, removiéndose levemente para abrazar a Narcisa entre sueños. Narcisa le pregunta que esta pasando a Josuke y el pobre no sabe ni que decir, no esta listo para explicarle eso a nadie.

Jonathan no va a irles a reclamar, intenta cubrirse con una almohada, aun sabiendo que eso no va a ser de mucha ayuda. Joseph maldice desde su cuarto, hastiado del escándalo. Fugo decide que es un excelente momento para salir a dar un paseo mañanero e ir por un café extra fuerte.

Dio también se despierta muy malhumorado. Se levanta de mala gana y va directito a la habitación a golpear la puerta.

– ¡Hay gente que quiere dormir, aquí!

Pronto el orgasmo le llega al capo, corriéndose en el interior de su amado gótico a tiempo de escuchar el golpeteo en la puerta y el reclamo de Dio. Abbacchio le grita un "vete a la mierda" a Dio, esta a nada de venirse, solo le faltaba sentir a Bruno llenándole para hacerlo.

Dio sigue reclamando que se callen mientras Leone tiene un maravilloso orgasmo.

El olor a sexo le recuerda a Dio lo que Jonathan no quiere darle y eso sólo empeora su humor.

Leone termina manchándose a si mismo y a Bruno, aún si el otro vampiro reclama desde afuera, no le importa, él prefiere tenderse sobre Bruno y quedarse ahí hasta que la erección de este desaparezca por completo. Bruno se queda abrazándole, recostado cómodamente sobre la cama.

Su mirada pasa hacia la puerta y los reclamos. Sticky Fingers aparece, creando un enorme cierre en la puerta para poder ver a Dio y su enojo.

¿Como le responde el buen Bruno? Pintándole el dedo y cerrando el cierre de nuevo. El resto de la mañana no salen de la habitación, durmiendo uno a lado del otro.


	31. Chapter 31

Hay muchas cosas que Giorno habría esperado encontrar al regresar a la casa al día siguiente junto con Mista. Saber que casi toda la familia Joestar ha decidido quedarse en su casa de seguridad (que al parecer ya no es tan ''de seguridad'') era una de esas cosas.

Lo que no había esperado, era el enterarse que Leone y Bruno han encontrado a una niña con un Stand y por sus sacrosantos huevos han decidido quedársela.

Ese día sin duda empieza ocupado. Giorno va personalmente al orfanato para firmar los papeles necesarios. Por supuesto, es cuestionado por su corta edad; pero no es nada que no se pueda dejar pasar con una muy generosa ''donación'' y el recordatorio de quién es el que usualmente les da tales donaciones.

De haber circunstancias distintas, Giorno habría juzgado aquella impulsiva decisión por parte no sólo de Bucciarati, si no también de Abbacchio. Pero sabe que teniendo un Stand, Narcisa no podría ser adoptada por cualquier persona.

Y quien sabe, tal vez la pequeña pueda ser de utilidad a futuro. Claro, ese es un pensamiento que omite compartir con Bucciarati.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasan ocupados, entre negociaciones y otros asuntos pendientes de Passione_._ Giorno termina por confirmar que, en efecto, los Joestar se han adueñado de su casa. Está muy ocupado como para poder decirles algo y mientras no terminen por destruir el lugar, no ve problema alguno con ello. Además, tiene a su gente de confianza ahí para vigilarlos.

Jotaro ha optado por permanecer en el apartamento donde fueron después del incendio del hotel y Kakyoin no le ha dejado.

Joseph y Jonathan han pasado esos días enseñándoles a Josuke y a Jolyne las bases del Hamon.

Josuke ha usado el entrenamiento como una distracción. Ha intentado acercarse a Jotaro, con la esperanza de que este le dirija la palabra pero este ni siquiera lo mira al entrar a la habitación y eso le duele bastante.

Cabe mencionar que de no ser por las prácticas, Jotaro no le dejaría estar con Jolyne y de cierta forma él siente que lo merece. Falló como niñero y como hermano mayor.

Encima ha descubierto que Mista y Giorno tienen una relación. No entiende la razón de porqué eso lo descorazona bastante; pese a ello, Mista ha empezado a llevarse mejor con él, aunque tiene que admitir que ha evadido un poco a Giorno cada vez que se lo topa. Se excusa con que es el por el entrenamiento del Hamon.

En un inicio a Jolyne le cuesta mucho el poder mantener su respiración regularizada, al tercer día de práctica ya podía manifestar esa energía visible similar a la electricidad.

– ¡Excelente! Pronto los llevaré a donde fui a entrenar, tendrán que subir un pilar de 24 metros y––

– ¿No crees que eso es un poco excesivo?

– ¡Si yo pude hacerlo seguro ellos también!

– Joseph, son niños.

Joseph ve gran potencial en Josuke y ahora que le ha visto manifestar el Hamon no tiene duda que lo hará muy bien; aunque Jolyne tampoco se queda atrás y ella tiene la ventaja de empezar a practicarlo desde una edad más temprana.

Joseph piensa llevar a Josuke a que conozca la isla Air Supplena más adelante. Esa propiedad fue de su madre y pasó a ser ahora suya; y esperaba eventualmente heredársela a Holly, Josuke y Shizuka.

Ya no habían maestros del Hamon, pero Josuke y Jolyne representan una esperanza de mantener esa antigua técnica, así que lo adecuado es que uno de ellos eventualmente se quede con la isla entera.

Pero para eso primero deben llegar a Venecia, después sería un viaje de media hora hasta la locación.

Josuke se llevará toda una sorpresa al saber que su padre es dueño de toda una isla dedicada al entrenamiento del Hamon. Quiere estar a la altura de su abuelo y su padre, así entrenará arduamente para lograrlo. Además, eso le ayuda a distraer su cabecita adolescente.

¿Y porqué no? Le gustaría ponerse a prueba en el dichoso pilar. Jolyne es muy pequeña para ello pero él ya no es tan niño.

Además ¿Cuándo volverían a Italia?

Pero eso tendrá que ser luego de arreglar el asunto de su padre, sospecha que el _amigo_ de su padre era algo más que sólo un amigo. Prefiere no averiguar más de sus líos amorosos.

Jonathan les pondrá una prueba como ''tarea'', sirviendo una copa de vino, debían llevarla consigo todo el día y evitar derramar una sola gota del líquido.

Sobra decir que Jolyne no estaba lista para tal prueba, no le duró ni medio día antes que se le cayera todo encima.

Al cuarto día es cuando Joseph se aproxima a Giorno para pedirle un favor. Le cuenta lo que desea hacer y, aunque Giorno no está muy de acuerdo en un inicio, decide acceder a ello. Joseph sabe que uno no puede pedirle un simple favor a un _Don_ sin tener que pagarlo, así que se pone a su disposición en cualquier cosa que él llegue a necesitar. Giorno tomará en cuenta esa promesa.

Este no será un viaje que puedan hacer de ida y vuelta en una sola noche, así que un día antes de partir ya tiene la reservación en un hotel en Venecia hecho para que Joseph tenga dónde pasar la mañana junto con su _compañero_.

Decide llevar consigo a Doppio. En esos últimos días había estado muy ocupado con otros asuntos relacionados a Passione y sus planes de expansión.

Por más que quisiera, no puede regresar a su casa en Nápoles. No puede dejar Roma sin arriesgarse a perder lo que ha obtenido ahí e ir de un lado a otro es una pérdida de tiempo en carretera. Tal vez vaya a tener que dejar la escuela, después de todo.

Necesita a alguien que le represente de ese lado del país y sólo puede pensar en una sola persona indicada para ese trabajo. Abbacchio lo va a matar, así que no le dirá la noticia a Bruno hasta después de regresar de su ''misión''.

– No entiendo qué necesidad hay de viajar hasta Venecia con tus familiares, GioGio.

Fugo le cuestiona aquella repentina decisión, él suele ser el más sensato de los tres, a pesar de su mal carácter.

– Es un asunto familiar, Panna. Sospecho que tener a los Joestar debiéndonos un favor nos puede ser de gran utilidad a la larga, considerando todos los recursos con los que cuentan.

– Y sospecho que no vas a elaborar en el verdadero motivo de ese viaje.

– Puedes preguntarle a Polnareff si tanta curiosidad tienes. Por cierto, él se queda a cargo mientras yo no esté. Le he dejado los pendientes que estoy seguro entre tú y Guido podrán resolver.

– Respecto a eso: han habido reportes de venta en estos últimos días. Ya se les dió la advertencia pero parece que siguen sin entenderlo. ¿Necesitas que les demos otro mensaje?

– Nosotros no damos terceras oportunidades. Sabes que odio tener que repetir las cosas, es _inútil _hacerlo_._ En vista que no entendieron a la primera advertencia. Consigue sus direcciones y envía a Leone y los demás. Eso podrá cubrirles mientras conseguimos algún trato con el hospital, sólo asegúrate de deshacerte de los cuerpos.

– Me encargaré de eso. – Está por salir de la oficina, pero se detiene en la puerta, aún dudoso si aquello es una buena idea. – ¿Estarás bien?

– Si algo sucede sabré como lidiar con eso.

Esa respuesta no es nada alentadora. No solo teme por la seguridad de su Don, si no por lo que sea que su _condición_ pueda desencadenar; lo que menos desea es que se empiecen a apilar los cadáveres.

O tal vez está preocupándose de más. Giorno es sensato (la mayoría de las veces), quiere creer que esta será una situación que sepa manejar como dice.

* * *

Se llevarán una de las camionetas. Joseph será quien maneje mientras Giorno permanece de copiloto y Josuke compartiría uno de los asientos traseros con Doppio.

Es un camino de cinco horas a Venecia desde Roma, podían llegar en una sola noche allá o hacer escalas en Florencia, Bolonia o Padua pero Doppio sospecha que aquella gente que acompaña al jefe no van como turistas.

Hace media hora ha oscurecido y a falta de Diavolo la ansiedad le ha regresado. Es sociable y cariñoso por naturaleza, todo un adorable cachorrito, pero ahora siente ansiedad ante esas nuevas personas. Diavolo habría actuado de forma violenta ante lo desconocido, él sólo busca un rinconcito donde no molestar ni ser molestado.

Pensó que estaría a solas con el jefe. Desde el día que le prometió que saldrían, se quedó esperando ese momento. Se siente decepcionado pero no tiene el valor para pedirle que le deje en Roma, aunque ¿Qué haría exactamente? No tiene ni dinero ni un objetivo, el jefe no le da ninguna misión.

En algún punto de esos días hasta piensa en pedirle que le deje renunciar, volvería a Cerdeña y se quedaría en paz.

Uno de los hombres que acompaña al jefe le sonríe, debe ser de su edad pero es más alto que él, lleva un peinado _pompadour. _No parece que se le vea mal, pero en demasiado llamativo. Y el otro hombre es todavía mas alto y musculoso, tiene un acento americano indiscutible.

Esperan afuera de lo que esta seguro es una casa de seguridad de Passione, frente a la casa hay un teléfono público, discretamente se aleja de los hombres para ir hacia este.

Descuelga la bocina, se oye el tono.

– Jefe, ¿Porqué se ha ido? ¿Qué hice mal? Dijo que estaría siempre conmigo… no se que hacer sin usted. El jefe actual es amable conmigo pero no es usted ¿Porque no me llevó a su lado? Honestamente preferiría haber muerto que estar aquí sin usted...

Doppio agarra la bocina con fuerza y se le escapan las lágrimas. Él no quiere estar ahí, quiere estar con el jefe–– _su jefe;_ ese hombre sin rostro que le quería y cuidaba de él.

Josuke no pone mucho reparo en el muchacho que les acompaña, no conoce la historia de Diavolo, así que supone que es un subordinado de Giorno. Le tomó unos días entender que Giorno es un mafioso. Mas bien, que Giorno es el jefe de la mafia.

También sabe que ese muchacho es un usuario de Stand, ha visto la silueta de este un par de veces pero tampoco le da gran importancia; a fin de cuentas todos ahí tienen uno.

Y sabe que están haciendo algo malo al ayudar a su padre, que prácticamente se están escapando a hurtadillas a Venecia. Suena divertido si no fueran a revivir a otro muerto.

Joseph ve con preocupación al joven de cabello rosado hablando sólo al teléfono. No sabe ni siquiera quién es pero quizás le pregunte a Giorno más tarde. Hay algo en él que no le agrada, tal vez tenga algo que ver con la sombra de su Stand.

Cinco horas puede hacerse demasiado si se va en silencio. Giorno de paso pone un poco de música de fondo de la radio. Joseph insiste en cambiar de estación a algo menos popero.

– El chofer es quien escoge la música.

– No.

Al iniciar el viaje Josuke intenta sacarle platica a Doppio, va a sentado a su lado y parece grosero ignorarse. El camino se ameniza con la conversación de Josuke, aun si Doppio no parece muy participativo en esta.

– ¿Así que también trabajas para Giorno? Pareces muy joven ¿Qué edad tienes?

– Usted también muy joven para trabajar para el jefe.

– Pero yo no trabajo para Giorno, él es como mi tío abuelo, es un poco complicado de explicar pero somos familia.

– Ah ya veo… – En realidad no entiende nada.

Es difícil ignorar la charla de Josuke, Giorno espera que con eso no vaya a salir a relucir Diavolo.

– Dejémoslo con que Josuke y yo somos primos lejanos. Nuestra familia es grande y compleja, por el bien de todos es mejor no dar muchas explicaciones.

Parece que la platicá morirá ahí, cuando Doppio recarga la cabeza en el cristal y se dedica a mirar por la ventana. Josuke, siempre tan sociable, insiste con la conversación.

– ¿También tienes un Stand verdad? Lo vi hace rato, parecía un bastón de caramelo ¿Cuál es su habilidad? ¿Cómo se llama? El mío es Crazy Diamond, es muy bueno para reparar cosas.

Doppio no responde, por lo menos no a la primera.

– King Crimson… pero no era mío, era del jefe anterior. Debió llevarlo con él...

Es turno de Josuke de no entender nada de nada. Los Stands no pueden compartirse, hasta donde él sabe.

– Jefe, ¿podemos detenernos en la siguiente gasolinera? Quiero ir al baño...

En realidad solo quiere bajarse y tomar aire para no gritar.

Harían una pequeña pausa en la gasolinera a petición de Doppio, así también Joseph pasaría por golosinas para el camino.

– ¿Quieren algo de comer? – Es un viaje largo y todos necesitan una buena dotación de golosinas.

Doppio niega suavemente, con un _con permesso_ se encamina a buscar los baños de la estación de gasolina. Joseph deja a Giorno y Josuke a solas mientras él va a comprar lo necesario para el viaje.

– Es un poco tímido¿Verdad? – No ha hablado mucho con Giorno; si se concentra en el hecho de que son "familia" tal vez no se sienta como un tonto y sienta mariposas en el estómago cada vez que lo ve-.

– Doppio es... tímido es decir poco. Lo traje para poder vigilarlo, es peligroso el dejarlo a solas, tanto para él como para quienes se acerquen.

– A mi no me parece que sea peligroso y si lo es… ¿En verdad lo es? Es como un ratoncito rosado

– Ese "ratoncito rosadito" es el ex-jefe de Passione, sólo que él no lo sabe. Podría y sé que debería matarlo, pero aún me es de utilidad, aunque es inestable. Por eso lo traje, para vigilarlo y—

No esperaban tener polizones en la camioneta. Jolyne sabía que Josuke oniichan se iría de viaje, no pensaba dejarlo, aún sabiendo que iría con Giorno el viejo. Escabullirse no fue dificil, tampoco hacer que Narcisa le acompañara, aún si no le entiende. Narcisa siguió a Jolyne obediente e incluso en algún punto del viaje se quedó dormida hasta esa parada.

– ¿Ya llegamos? – Pregunta la pelirrosada entre bostezos.

– _Oh shit_. – Murmura Jolyne al ver que han sido descubiertas.

Josuke no tiene tiempo para procesar que Giorno le esta diciendo que ese muchachito adorable es otro "Don" y que encima considerar matarlo. Solo puede pensar que Jotaro san _jamás_ lo va a perdonar.

– Debe ser una broma...

Ya sabía que debió revisar dos veces la camioneta antes de partir. Giorno se dirige hacia el par de niñas, apartando las cosas de encima.

– Espero una explicación, Bruno va a colgarnos si sabe que viniste con nosotros.

– ¡No podía dejar a Jolyne sola! Yo estoy aquí para protegerla.

– Admiro tu valentía, Narcisa. Pero habría sido más fácil proteger a Jolyne estando de vuelta en casa con los demás.

A pesar del tono serio con el que habla, Giorno no tarda en dedicarle una amable sonrisa al par de menores. El problema es que ya es tarde como para regresar a Roma y retomar el viaje. Si regresan a dejarlas, habrían ya perdido tres horas de viaje.

– Pero ella quería venir con su hermano. – Abraza a Jolyne por detrás, es un poquito más alta que la japonesa.

Giorno se ha ganado rápidamente a Narcisa, en especial luego de explicarle el porqué sus nuevos padres duermen durante el día o el porqué no comen comida normal como el resto de la gente.

– No queda más que nos acompañen, pero no van a decirle nada de lo qué pasa aquí a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

– No se si ellas deban ver lo que vamos a hacer, Giorno. Son sólo niñas y esto es muy mórbido para ellas...– Pero regresar les traería muchos problemas, tendría que hablar con Holly para decirle que las niñas estaban aquí.

Joseph sale de la tienda, cargando consigo varias bolsas de golosinas. Al ver al par de pequeñas, sólo puede decir un _¡Oh no!_

– ¡Nosotras también queremos dulces!

Y ellas están más interesadas en eso que en el castigo por haber ido sin permiso.

– Dulces.– Jolyne frunce el ceño, entre sus manos se manifiesta el Hamon. – Ahora.

El italiano no tiene ni idea de que es ese poder que muestra la menor, así que estira una mano para tocarla. Joseph interviene de inmediato y le da una bolsa de frituras a cada quien.

– Creeme, no quieres sentir esa quemadura.

– ¡Jolyne! Quedamos en que nada de usar el Hamon contra la familia.

– Yo no quedé en nada, oniichan. – Le saca la lengua en respuesta a Josuke, desapareciendo el efecto del Hamon.

– Pues ahora vamos a quedar en eso ¿De acuerdo? No vamos a lastimar a la familia.

Usa un tono serio, no quiere que en alguna travesura alguien salga herido. Aunque honestamente si Rohan fuera un vampiro si usaría un poquito de Hamon en él.

Jolyne se cruza de brazos, haciendo un adorable puchero y recargando la espalda contra Narcisa.

– Está bien.. no lo usaré con la familia.

– El Hamon es sólo para defenderse, Jolyne. - Dice Joseph, quien casualmente no menciona en todos los problemas en los que él se metía.

Josuke suspira, no es fácil enojarse con Jolyne, acaba por darle un beso en la frente. Jolyne toma eso como una victoria suya; abre la bolsita de frituras y come un par de estas, ofreciéndole también a Narcisa.

* * *

Doppio se dirige al baño que se encuentra detrás de la tienda, lejos de los ojos de Don Giovanna.

Claro que quería estar con el jefe, se había encariñado con el rubio rápidamente pero luego del día que lo esperó en vano y los días encerrado en el hotel le agriaron el humor y le hicieron añorar al antiguo jefe de nuevo.

''No estamos tan lejos de Roma, si me lo permite puedo volver por mi cuenta''; se dice que eso le dirá al jefe al verlo.

El baño de la estación no era precisamente limpio pero no importaba, él solo quería mojar su rostro como si eso sirviera para aclarar su mente. Se puso frente al lavabo y abrió las llaves, el agua estaba helada. Mojó su rostro un par de veces, frente a él había un espejo sucio.

¿Y si se escapaba?

El agua escurre de su rostro. Al levantar la mirada hacia el espejo, no es su reflejo lo que encuentra: se encuentra con el de un hombre mayor que él, de ojos verdes y mirada oscura.

_Diavolo._

El problema es que él nunca había visto a Diavolo.

Doppio se ve sorprendido en un inicio. Es cuando el reflejo estira el cuerpo, como si quisiera salir del espejo y aventarse sobre él, que Doppio grita y retrocede para salir de ese lugar maldito antes que el reflejo salda del espejo.

* * *

Giorno sabe que ese va a ser un viaje largo. Lo mejor es ir a los baños a buscar a Doppio antes que este acabe lastimándose de nuevo.

La cereza del pastel es el ver a Doppio alejándose del grupo a paso rápido. Giorno es quien se va detrás de él para detenerlo, llamándole de su nombre.

Mientras el resto de su familia discute con un par de niñas adorables, Giorno acaba corriendo detrás de Doppio hasta darle alcance.

Josuke mira a su padre como preguntándole si deben intervenir. Joseph cree que es mas sabio dejar a Giorno resolver sus asuntos.

Josuke se pregunta si debe decirle a su padre lo que Giorno le ha dicho del otro muchacho. No quiere hablar de lo fácil que Giorno considera matar a otros y menos frente a las niñas.

En otra situación Doppio se habría detenido pero en este momento sigue corriendo. Está aterrado, quiere volver a la ciudad y encerrarse en la habitación de hotel.

– ¡Doppio espera!

– ¡Tengo que volver a Roma! ¡No quiero estar aquí, es peligroso!

Ahora teme miedo que Giorno lo reprenda por huir. Nadie abandona a la _famiglia_. Pero Doppio sigue siendo Doppio, tropieza y esta a nada de romperse la cara contra el pavimento cuando los brazos de Crimson lo sostienen.

Giorno tiene el recordatorio que Doppio es un desastre humano. Se acerca para ayudarle, pero se detiene a un metro antes de llegar, al ver los brazos de King Crimson. Una vez más, Requiem aparece detrás suyo, con esa aura dorada e intimidante.

– No hay peligro, Doppio. Estas conmigo, mientras no te separes todo estará bien.

Con Réquiem presente, King Crimson termina por materializarse por completo. Puede que Doppio no recuerde nada pero Crimson tiene una vendetta con Réquiem.

Hay una gran diferencia entre King Crimson y Gold Experience Requiem; mientras Crimson es un Stand muy expresivo, tanto su cara principal y la de Epitaph, Requiem mantiene esa mirada fría e inexpresiva en su rostro.

La mirada de Giorno brilla de forma sobrenatural ante la poca luz. No se ve intimidado por el Stand enemigo, así que termina de acortar la poca distancia entre ellos.

– No es de usted de quien tengo miedo… por favor, déjeme ir. Yo no le sirvo de nada, sé que no le sirvo, ni le intereso… solo déjeme ir, no seré una molestia, no me volverá a ver.

– Ambos sabemos que no puedo dejarte ir. Pero eso no significa que no me intereses, Doppio. Te he traído conmigo esta noche porque sé que falle a mi palabra y he querido compensar el tiempo que no hemos tenido juntos.

Crimson y Epitaph le pelean los dientes a Réquiem, no atacan si Doppio no lo pide, pero eso no quiere decir que no servirían de escudo para Doppio si es atacado. Así como este, Crimson es un Stand con una voluntad y pensamiento propio.

Requiem sólo espera a que Crimson de el primer golpe para regresarlo a su castigo del cual nunca debió de salir en un inicio. Quizá Crimson no es como Réquiem pero su poder es evidente. Hay algo similar en ambos que definitivamente no esta bien.

– No se si debo creerle... – No se aleja pero tampoco le cree, ahora es similar a un perrito pateado: incapaz de recobrar la confianza. Tiene miedo de aquello que lo rodea y no puede comprender; y mientras más asustado esté, más libertad tendrá Crimson de actuar por su cuenta.

"_Pobre criatura herida"_ piensa el rubio con un poco de lástima.

– ¿Acaso te he herido desde que te encontré? He cuidado de ti, te he dado un techo, aunque sea momentáneo y he asegurado que tengas todas las comodidades que hayan disponibles.

Suaviza el tono de su voz, sus ojos turquesa se fijan en los cafés de Doppio y mantiene esa apacible sonrisa en la cual se asoman ligeramente sus colmillos.

– No signore, usted ha sido muy generoso conmigo… ¿Está enfadado conmigo?

"_**Usa la herencia de tu padre",**_ Giorno escucha la voz de su Stand en su cabeza, recordándole de esa habilidad que hacia unos días había intentado usar.

– No estoy enfadado, sólo estoy preocupado por ti.

Pero esa no es la herencia que usa Giorno en ese momento; prefiere usar el carisma antes que recurrir a alguna otra táctica. Doppio no es bueno sosteniéndole la mirada a Giorno, le intimida demasiado, aún si esta sonriendo. Hay algo muy desconcertante en esa sonrisa; no le transmite mucha tranquilidad.

''_Esos colmillos son nuevos.''_

Epitaph hace un sonido similar al de un gato enojado. Requiem muestra un muy leve deje de expresión en su rostro.

_Arrogancia_. ¿Qué posibilidades tiene de vencerlo? Ninguna sin duda.

Epitaph corona esos sonidos con un siseo, Crimson solo aprieta los labios y entrecierra los ojos, sabe que no puede vencer al otro Stand, tiene la consciencia suficiente para entenderlo.

Aún así su prioridad es proteger a su usuario.

Hasta ese momento Doppio había ignorado a si propio Stand. El sonido le hace levantar la vista, considerando que tampoco ha visto demasiado de King Crimson, al verle resulta asustado.

Ahora corre a refugiarse en los brazos de Giorno. Y Giorno lo recibe con un abrazo protector, o lo más cercano que pueda hacer considerando la frialdad de su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Ese es tu Stand, _King Crimson._ Él no te hará daño, todo lo contrario, está aquí para protegerte, aunque para eso también me tienes a mi.

¿Ese era King Crimson? No le parece nada tranquilizador-

Las respuestas son tan obvias y Doppio no las ve o no quiere verlas.

Con todo el cariño que puede mostrar, Giorno trata de calmar a Doppio acariciando su cabello rosado, usando ese tono de voz aterciopelado. No hay donde esconderse, solo puede refugiarse al lado de su nuevo jefe. No toma mucho para que ceda y se deje embaucar por Giorno y sus caricias.

– Pero era el stand del jefe, no mío… ¿Porqué esta aquí?

Claramente Doppio no tiene ni idea de la verdad, y, como es de esperarse, Giorno se va a aprovechar de ello para torcer la realidad a su favor.

Su padre sin duda estaría orgulloso.

– Parece que el viejo jefe te lo ha dejado, así que ahora es tuyo. Vamos, regresemos al carro. Estarás bien mientras estes conmigo.

Y Doppio le cree sin cuestionarlo ni un poquito y se siente bien pensar que el jefe le ha dejado algo suyo antes de morir.

– Prefiero que usted me proteja…

La expresiva cara de Crimson describe muy bien toda su indignación. Y detrás de Giorno, Requiem parece estarse aguantando la risa por la indignación de Crimson.

King Crimson llega a la conclusión de que los humanos son idiotas y el suyo lo es más; pero nada puede hacerse, todas las decisiones recaen en Doppio por ahora.

* * *

Joseph retoma el asiento frente al volante, espera que Giorno no tarde más en regresar.

Narcisa agradece ya no estar oculta, pueden comer golosinas y ya no tienen que estar aplastadas entre el equipaje.

Josuke le hace plática a las niñas. Nada especial, solo las distrae para que no miren hacia afuera. Está preocupado, él puede ver a Gold Experience y al otro Stand, ¿Acaso aquel muchacho y Giorno van a pelear? Joseph tambien ha visto al par de Stands, espera que no haya pelea que los atrase.

Con Joseph traduciendo es más fácil para Narcisa unirse, necesita aprender el lenguaje de Jolyne para hablar con ella, apenas si ha aprendido unas cuántas palabras.

Réquiem y King Crimson son Stands poderosos y ese poder no puede ser ignorado, ni a la distancia que Joseph y Josuke están. Es imposible ignorar la tensión que se forma en el ambiente entre ambos Stands.

Joseph mira de vez en cuando por el retrovisor, atento en caso que se arme una pelea. Espera que no tengan que intervenir.

Afortunadamente no es necesario. Giorno se dirige de vuelta al vehículo, jalando consigo a Doppio. Esta vez le pide cambiar de lugar a Josuke para que él pueda estar junto a Doppio en el asiento trasero.

– ¿Todo está bien?

– Nada de qué preocuparse, Josuke. Ahora, respecto a nuestras polizones, temo que tendrán que venir con nosotros a este viaje _tan aburrido._

Narcisa asoma su cabecita justo al lado de Doppio, se parecen bastante.

– ¿Estas niñas estaban aquí antes?

– Al parecer si, ella es Jolyne y ella es Narcisa.

Joseph al ver que ya tienen suficientes golosinas para el camino y que el chico de pelo rosa no va a fugarse de nuevo, retoma el viaje hacia Venecia.

Esta vez se ha asegurado de adueñarse de la selección musical. Así que sólo escucharían rock clásico durante el resto del viaje.

Josuke pregunta por aquellos grupos. Doppio se entusiasma un rato después por la música y acaba hablando de aquellos grupos de los ochentas. Joseph le sigue la conversación. A pesar de su joven apariencia, el chico claramente sabe de música y tiene buenos gustos.

Doppio puede dar constancia de haber estado en algunos conciertos de bandas famosas aunque con la edad que aparenta eso no tiene sentido alguno.

Ninguno de los dos aparenta la edad que tienen.

– Otousan ¿En verdad escuchas toda esa música? No es de tú época.

No es que Josuke quisiera llamarle _anciano_ a su padre, pero… _lo es._

– ¡El que no sea de mi época no significa que no me gusten!

Sí, nació en los 20s, y sí; también escucha música de esos tiempos, los blues y el jazz; pero eso no quiere decir que no les haya agarrado el gusto a la música de los 70s y 80s. Suele viajar con su viejo Walkman a la mano y varios cassettes de todo tipo de géneros musicales.

Jolyne no puede evitar ver a Doppio y su curioso cabello rosa, mismo color que tiene Narcisa. Que curioso, es como si fueran parientes, piensa la menor.

Si tan solo supieran...

– ¿A dónde vamos? – interrumpe Narcisa – ¿De vacaciones? No deberían irse de vacaciones sin nosotras.

– No vamos de vacaciones, _ragazza. _El jefe nos ha traído a una misión – o ese entiende, sólo sabe que van a Venecia, el jefe le ha dicho que quiere compensarle su ausencia pero no parece que sea exclusivamente eso.

– Iremos a recoger a un viejo amigo de la familia.

Giorno prefiere no va a dar más detalles sobre quién o cómo va a ser todo el proceso.

Narcisa mira al par y asiente. Cambia de tema, jalando un mechoncito de cabello de Doppio para compararlo con el suyo.

– Tu cabello se parece al mío.

– ¡Es verdad!

Giorno tampoco puede ignorar la similitud en el color de cabello que hay entre Narcisa y Doppio.

Ese tono no es normal y no tarda en levantar las sospechas del rubio y a todo eso se le junta el hecho que Narcisa tenga un Stand. ¿Era eso coincidencia? No podía serlo. Aunque recuerda que Trish no tuvo su Stand hasta la mitad de su viaje.

Por supuesto, Giorno no va a preguntarle directamente a Doppio si recuerda tener alguna hija. Buscará una muestra de ADN para poder mandarla a estudiar.

Es una noche mala aquella cuando concibe a Narcisa, aspira suficiente cocaína para no saber ni quien es, se acuesta con una mujer pensando que lo hace con Donatella, por suerte para la mujer no puede ni recordar su rostro.

O si realmente pasó. La realidad es muy diferente a ese distante ''recuerdo''.

* * *

Pasarían por las afueras de Florencia, la ciudad es preciosa de día y de noche.

La hora no les permite continuar sin el riesgo del amanecer, así que harian una parada en Florencia para descansar y la siguiente noche retomarían el camino a Venecia.

A Josuke le agrada la idea de hacer una pausa, las niñas necesitan una cama para dormir y él podrá llamar a Holly para decirle dónde esta Jolyne.

Doppio esta emocionado por quedarse en Florencia, es un lugar hermoso y si de algo sabe es de hoteles, así que recomienda varios que estén acorde al jefe de Passione.

Poco a poco parece que su crisis ha pasado y otra vez se muestra cariñoso ante Giorno. Puede que la pase bien en ese viaje.

Al llegar a Florencia, seguiría las recomendaciones de este para escoger el mejor hotel disponible. Pide tres habitaciones: una para Josuke y las niñas, otra para Joseph y una para que él la comparta con Doppio.

– Florencia es una ciudad muy hermosa, tal vez la próxima vez pueda darles un tour.

– ¿Conoces toda Italia?

– No toda pero el jefe me envió a varios lugares a dejar mensajes.

La ultima vez que estuvo en Florencia, Diavolo crucificó a la familia del Don de una banda enemiga porque entró a su territorio.

– Apuesto a que hay un lugar que no conocen ninguno de ustedes. Es mas, podemos ir una vez que estemos en Venecia.

– ¿Y a dónde nos vas a llevar? Espera, ¡ya se! ¡iremos a ver el lugar donde entrenaste verdad?

– ¿Han escuchado de la isla _Air Supplena_?

– Es una propiedad privada al norte de Venecia, ¿No es así? Parece estar abandonada desde hace tiempo.

– Si, bueno... No está abandonada. Y si, es propiedad privada de la familia Joestar. Solía pertenecerle a mi madre y ahora es mía.

Y espera algún día heredársela a Josuke.

– ¿Eres dueño de toda una isla? Otousan nunca me imaginé que fueras así de acaudalado...

Mucho menos se imagina que le va a heredar esa isla, hasta el momento su propiedad más costosa son esos zapatos que su papá le regaló.

– ¿Creías que todo lo pagaba la Fundación Speedwagon?

Si, bien, la Fundación es de gran ayuda en todas las aventuras que han tenido a través de las décadas, pero Joseph también ha puesto parte de su fortuna en esas expediciones.

– ¿Honestamente? Si.

Y es que parecían llamar a la fundación para todo. No es que pensara que su familia fuera una bola de vividores, después de todo hasta donde entiende el señor Speedwagon fue como el padre de su padre.

Al llegar al hotel lo primero que Josuke va a hacer es llamar a Holly, ella ya podría decirle a Bruno san que Narcisa también estaba ahí.

Tiene ganas de recorrer un poco la ciudad, aún si es de noche habrá algo que ver pero no quiere irse y dejar a las niñas solas y no es que no confíe en su papá _pero no confía en él._ Ya podría salir con ellas mañana, en todo caso tal vez esperarían hasta la noche para salir y evitar que su padre se vuelva cenizas.

Para cuando lleguen a sus respectivas habitaciones, Jolyne ya se habría dormido antes de poder siquiera saludar a la abuela Holly.

Joseph también consideró recorrer la ciudad y regresar antes del amanecer, pero duda que vaya a darle tiempo suficiente para ello.

Florencia es un sueño renacentista, podrían pasarse días paseando y no acabarían de verla. Claro que ellos solo van a pasar una noche en un hotel bastante elegante de las orillas de la ciudad pero con una preciosa vista la río Arno que atraviesa la ciudad.

Jolyne se duerme pero Narcisa corretea por toda la habitación, Josuke encuentra difícil cuidar a Narcisa casi tanto como cuidar a Shizuka, que su Stand le permita atravesar cosas la hace imposible de atrapar.

Solo su apego a Jolyne la hace volver a la cama y quedarse quietecita.

Aunque todavía quiere un cuento porque "papà Leone" le cuenta uno antes de dormir. La mayoría historias de cuando era policía o estaba en la preparatoria, tenía una motocicleta y hacía cosas que seguro Bruno no aprobaría.

Con todo el alboroto que causa Narcisa y Josuke con ese correteo, es de esperarse que Jolyne termine despertándose. Y no se dormirá hasta después de escuchar la historia que por alguna razón le recuerda a su padre.

Josuke les cuenta sobre un ogro malhumorado que regaña a todos pero le gusta el mar.

– No es un ogro malo, lo que pasa es que no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos.

Y si, es un cuento de Jotaro gritándole a todos pero que al final con un poco de amor y comprensión el ogro se vuelve bueno.

Cosa que quisiera que pasara en la realidad con Jotaro san. Es un tipo genial y Josuke lo quiere, y lo admira pero ese hombre tiene que aprender a relajarse y a perdonar. Jolyne es quien peor la pasa por los humores de Jotaro san.

– Es un ogro idiota... – Murmura Jolyne con cansancio y un poco de amargura.

Un ogro que ignora la existencia de su propia hija, que prefiere enfrascarse en alguna investigación o una aventura en lugar de encargarse de ella.

– Lo sé… pero es nuestro ogro.

Josuke se pregunta si Jotaro san fue siempre así. A veces no lo entiende, tiene una hija preciosa, una madre que vela por él, a Kakyoin san y bien, los tiene a todos ellos y aún así esta enojado.

¿Acaso no son suficiente?

Ese amargo sabor que le deja su padre a Jolyne nunca va a esfumarse del todo, tanto que busca alguna otra figura paterna con la cual resguardarse.

Por suerte Jolyne lo tiene a él y al resto para compensar los descuidos de Jotaro san...ojalá fuera suficiente. Él tampoco tuvo a su padre en la infancia pero su abuelo fue su figura paterna y fue todo lo que pudo pedir de un padre.

Jolyne ama a su padre, pero teme que él no la quiera.

Por eso hace todas las travesuras que hace, siempre ha querido tener su atención y su cariño, aunque todos sus intentos hasta ahora han resultado inútiles.

Otousan le dice que Dio es malo y que no debería acercársele, pero en esos últimos días, Dio le ha tratado con mucho mas cariño que lo que su padre le ha mostrado en años.

Jotaro aún recuerda cuando Jolyne nació y era tan pequeñita que le daba miedo lastimarla. Su matrimonio fue un fracaso rotundo pero había valido la pena por ella.

Si tan solo fuera capaz de decírselo.

A Jotaro nunca le ha salido ser cariñoso con otros. Nunca supo la razón, tal vez fue por la ausencia de su padre o simplemente nació así.

Aquel viaje a Egipto tampoco ayudó a su condición, habiéndole dejado sus propias secuelas. Siempre alerta, porque la posibilidad de encontrarse algún enemigo ha estado presente en su mente durante todos esos años.

No por nada le llevó años admitir sus sentimientos hacia Kakyoin.


	32. Chapter 32

Doppio ya es bastante feliz con estar pisando la ciudad. Parte de él es llamado a recorrerla de noche justo como Diavolo lo hacía, aún si no lo recuerda. Se conforma con lo que deseé Giorno, seguro su jefe desea dormir.

Contrario a toda sospecha de Doppio, Giorno quiere todo menos dormir. El sueño le elude, como lo ha hecho en esos últimos días, así que aprovecha para ofrecerle salir a Doppio a solas, en vista que ambos están de buen humor. Apenas le ofrece salir, Doppio ya esta en la puerta como un perrito al que le toca paseo.

– ¿Ha visitado Florencia antes, jefe? Le mostraré mis lugares favoritos.

– Es la primera vez que estoy por aqui.

– Es una ciudad con mucha historia. Este es el hogar del David de Miguel Ángel; hombres como Boccaccio y Dante Alighieri crearon sus obras en estas mismas tierras. – Se le escapa un suspiro de ensoñación. – Roma es la tierra de los emperadores, pero el arte pertenece aquí, a _Firenze._

Giorno percibe un lado muy diferente en Doppio al escucharle hablar de Florencia. Ya no parece un cachorro pateado e inocente.

– Sólo sé que el carnaval será el próximo mes.

– ¡Ojalá podamos volver! Nos pondremos máscaras e iremos a los bailes.

– Me encanta esa idea. Podría ir pensando en cómo vestirme desde ahora.

– El jefe puede ponerse un traje de arlequín amarillo, así se parecerá a su Stand.

Aquella idea en verdad le ilusiona. Sólo ha estado en el carnaval de Roma durante el año que le ha tocado vivir ahí por su nueva posición. La realidad es que Doppio no verá ese carnaval.

Doppio piensa que Giorno podría vestirse como todo un rey: un traje dorado con blanco, un máscara con tocados que asemejaran a un sol.

Si sería perfecto como Giorno. Porque a sus ojos, Giorno es perfecto, todo lo que él nunca pudo ser.

– ¡Don Giorno! – Extiende su mano, con una pregunta inocente; como si no se tratara del mismísimo _Diavolo_. – ¿Confía en mi?

– Confío en ti, Doppio.

Y Giorno mintió.

Le alivia el ver a Doppio tan animado. Toma su mano, dejándose llevar en las calles de Florencia. Hace frío, pero Giorno no le da importancia gracias a su naturaleza vampirica, aunque sus manos son heladas al toque.

Le lleva por las calles de Florencia, fascinado por la ciudad y luego del mal rato pasado se siente capaz de hablar de su vida con bastante lucidez.

– Nunca fui a la escuela, Don Giorno. La única educación la recibí en casa a manos del hombre que me cuidó… – hace una mueca de desagrado, con un recuerdo borroso y lejano. – Él era un religioso, me enseñó latín e italiano; en mi pueblo hablábamos sardo. Luego me fui a Egipto y aprendí un poco de árabe.

Doppio a simple vista parece un adorable bufón, pero conforme más escucha Giorno, más de utilidad ve en él. Sólo debe mantenerlo de su lado.

"_**Usa la herencia de tu padre…''**_ Le parece escuchar de nuevo el susurro de Requiem en su cabeza.

Al llegar al Ponte Vecchio, tienen una vista impresionante del rió que le atraviesa. Es toda una combinación de luces que se mueven junto con las olas. Es uno de los puentes más antiguos del mundo; ahora es un zona comercial bastante elegante. En medio del puente hay un mirador y una zona donde los enamorados dejan candados para inmortalizar su amor, aunque de cuando en cuando son retirados.

– Cuando llegué a Roma intenté educarme. No podía ser un lavaplatos toda mi vida, un _Don_ no puede ser un ignorante.

Entonces calla, esos no eran sus pensamientos, él no quería ser un _Don._

Entonces… _¿Quién? _

– Y por eso fue que llegaste a ser la mano derecha del _Don_. – Trata de corregirle para evitar algún accidente.

– Si, es eso… la mano derecha. El jefe me dio un lugar y un objetivo, justo como ahora usted lo hace, Don Giorno.

Y la mentira que Diavolo construyó para si mismo vuelve a ser usada. El jefe lo hizo todo, él solo estuvo ahí como un fiel sirviente; sin sueños, sin voluntad.

– Todos queremos sentirnos útiles y amados, Doppio. A pesar de tus errores pasados, aún tienes la oportunidad de seguir adelante.

Amor.

Se muere y se vive por ello. Doppio conoció el amor brevemente, luego se inventó el propio para compensar aquello que no podía alcanzar debido a su enfermedad.

Giorno siente que esa conversación está amargándose un poco, así que prefiere desviarla con una pequeña distracción.

Pasa las manos por la rejilla de los barandales. Un aura dorada le cubre y esta se va expandiendo hacia los candados que cuelgan de ahí. Pronto, el lugar se recubre de mariposas de cientos de colores que revolotean a sus alrededores.

Probablemente ese es el mejor uso que se les habría podido dar a los candados, es un espectáculo tan hermoso que no solo Doppio queda fascinando.

¿Alguna vez había visto algo así?

La vida parece brotar por donde sea que el Don camine y es todo un espectáculo el que su presencia da en ese puente, rodeado de mariposas y luces brillantes proviniendo de los establecimientos que continuan abiertos a pesar de la hora. Irónico, considerando el tipo de criatura que ahora es.

En medio de todo ese espectáculo está Giorno Giovanna. Entre las mariposas y las luces parecía una especie de ser divino, era demasiado hermoso que Doppio bajó la mirada avergonzado de resultar tan mundano frente a él.

La atracción es muy diferente para todos. Mientras Mista se come con los ojos a Giorno cuando lo ve pasar y finge no hacerlo cuando es pillado; Josuke se comporta como un tonto frente a él; Doppio baja la mirada recatadamente, incapaz de mirar a un joven tan hermoso a los ojo por mucho tiempo.

Apenas las mariposas se alejaron, Doppio pidió disculpas un momento y fue a conseguirle un café a su Don, no ignoraba el frío de su cuerpo y casi sentía como un deber honrarlo con algún regalo.

Esperaría por Doppio ahí mismo, recargado contra el barandal admirando la vista del rio. No podía irse tan lejos y si lo hace tampoco le costaría mucho el rastrearlo por su olor.

Hay un mundo de diferencias entre él y Giorno Giovanna, el rubio no solo tiene un Don bondadoso y una belleza que no deja indiferente a nadie, tiene una luz propia y un don de mando que es imposible de ignorar, las personas podrían seguirlo ciegamente.

Doppio es flacucho, como Diavolo solo consiguió de la lealtad de otros a través de engaños y su poder es inquietante. Conocer el futuro, aún si es solo el inmediato solo puede traer dolor.

Su belleza también dista de estar a la par de la de Giorno, tiene ojeras gracias a las noches que no ha podido dormir y mientras espera los café en un local cercano mira su reflejo en un cristal y no encuentra gran atractivo en si mismo. Es solo un chico de cabello extraño, una figura gris que podría ser fácilmente olvidada.

Vuelve al lado de Giorno, no había pagado los cafés, por lo menos no con su dinero. Fue un buen carterista en su momento.

Puede oler el café y a Doppio aun antes de verle llegar. Se deshace la trenza, dejando su dorado cabello ondear con la suave brisa nocturna, brillando con el reflejo de esas mismas luces y se aparta del barandal para tomar el café de sus manos, agradeciéndole con una muy cariñosa sonrisa.

– Así no tendrá frío, Don Giorno.

– Gracias, Doppio, es perfecto para este clima tan frio.

Curiosamente, Doppio y Giorno tienen muchas cosas en común: antes de unirse a Passione y ascender en una semana, había vivido como un carterista y estafador en el aeropuerto de Nápoles.

Aprendió a manejar desde muy joven y su carisma fue de gran ayuda para poder sobornar a los policías del área, de forma que le dejaran usar un taxi falso para sus tretas. ¿Porque quien sospecharía de un chico tan agradable y de buen vestir como él? Su habilidad también era de gran ayuda, cualquier cartera u objeto de valor podía convertirlo temporalmente en insectos que revoloteaban directamente hacia sus manos.

Pero esas cosas ya no le son necesarias, sin embargo eso no significa que no guste de hacer ciertos trucos como el que hizo con los candados.

– No ha sido un invierno tan frío como otros. Cuando lleguemos a Venecia procure abrigarse bien, el frío es más notorio allá.

– ¿Qué te puedo decir? Mi cuerpo siempre ha sido un poco friolento. Mis manos se enfrían incluso durante el verano.

Una vil mentira, pero lo hace sonar tan convincente con esa adorable sonrisa que no hay alma que pueda dudar de él.

– Me aseguraré de que no pase frío, Don Giorno.

Lleva un abrigo rosado y se lo quita para ponérselo encima. La vida del Don lo es todo para la mafia, debe ser protegido a toda costa.

– Insisto, no tienes porqué preocuparte tanto por mi, Doppio; muy rara vez me enfermo.

Y duda que vaya a volver a enfermarse en un largo, _muy _largo rato.

Tonto e ingenuo Doppio, le cree hasta la ultima palabra.

Tonto e ingenuo Doppio cuya sentencia de muerte fue firmada desde que volvió a "la vida". Murió una vez llorando por su jefe y luego fue torturado una y otra vez hasta la locura.

Tan fácil que sería aprovecharse de esa inocencia. Tanto para quebrarlo como para manipularlo.

Pero Giorno se lo ha dicho antes a su padre: La fidelidad no se gana a base de miedo, si no de devoción. Doppio es su sujeto de prueba a su teoría, la cual pone en práctica con toda naturalidad.

Sabe que no debería encariñarse con él. Se recuerda que no se trata de un cachorro al cual ha recogido de la calle, si no que se trata de la otra identidad de Diavolo; que al final lo más seguro es que vaya a estar obligado a matarlo.

Doppio le ofreció tímidamente el brazo, el puente apenas era una de sus paradas, quería llevarlo a un lugar más especial. Algo que su jefe jamás olvidara.

¡Quien imaginaria que esos chicos eran mafiosos! Las jóvenes ven a Giorno, los hombres tampoco se quedan indiferentes; la gente se pregunta si se trata de alguna estrella de cine. Tal vez alguna familia mafiosa se entere de su presencia y le temerán. Él es el famoso Giorno Giovanna, quien en una semana se hizo del control de Passione.

Es una leyenda; una buena a diferencia de Diavolo.

Sabe que Florencia es territorio compartido con otras _famiglias_ de la mafia; sin embargo, Passione ha logrado mantener la paz entre estos. No le gusta el comercio de las drogas, pero ha _permitido_ que estas sean vendidas por otros grupos, bajo ciertos términos: sólo en lugares específicos y queda absolutamente prohibido venderles a menores de edad.

Claro, al primer desvío que detecte, esa paz se quebraría y las calles se mancharán de sangre hasta no quedar nada de las familias traidoras.

Giorno es un joven bondadoso, siempre y cuando se cumplan sus reglas. De lo contrario, su justicia resulta ser implacable.

Han habido bandas enteras que han ''desaparecido'' de la noche a la mañana, disueltas por completo a través del virus de Purple Haze. Fugo trata de no pensar en sus gritos, sus súplicas o sus rostros.

Todo sea para mantener la paz de _Don Giovanna_.

El viento sopla frío, son quince minutos a pie hasta su destino, veinte a paso lento.

Continúan por la vía de Santa María; una calle llena de boutiques de todo tipo, es tarde pero la vida no ha cesado en las calles de Florencia. Cuadras adelante dan vuelta frente a una tienda de Emporio Armani.

Un chico le da las buenas noches a Giorno y Doppio atrae más al rubio hacia él, es un cachorro celoso.

Han de continuar a paso lento, sin importar el paso del tiempo hasta llegar a su destino. Frente a ellos se encuentra la galería de la Academia de Florencia. Es un lugar majestuoso tanto fuera como por dentro.

La galería abre desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde; poseyendo las obras más importantes de la cultura occidental, la afluencia de turistas es brutal. Dificilmente puede verse al David en paz.

Sin duda Don Giovanna podría conseguir una visita privada si lo pidiera pero Doppio quiere darle ese obsequio por su cuenta. Ahora, es posible entrar a un lugar tan resguardado sin ser atrapados.

Doppio mira a su nuevo Don, toma su mano y besa el dorso, mientras el arisco King Crimson aparece detrás de él. Requiem no aparece, no ve necesidad para manifestarse de momento. Giorno no cree que Doppio vaya a atacarle estando tan fascinado ahí.

Giorno levanta la mirada hacia la entrada del lugar. ¿Van a entrar aún estando cerrado el recinto? La emoción de esa ''travesura'' le llega de inmediato. Le regresa la mirada a Doppio. Aun con esos ojos fríos, hay una gran calidez en la sonrisa que le dedica al sentir el dulce beso en su mano.

Doppio no es consciente de lo que sucede, así que es claro que King Crimson actúa en automático, bajo los deseos de su usuario.

La galería esta llena de cámaras y puertas cerradas. King Crimson está ahí para asegurarse que no sean descubiertos y puedan ir a dónde deseen. Se mueven entre los saltos de tiempo, pasando por una puerta que no recordaría haber abierto.

Moverse entre los cortes de tiempo causados por King Crimson sólo puede describirse como la sensación que causaría un _"error en la Matrix"_.

Es extraño y esa sensación no se va a ir aun pasado el efecto.

De un momento a otro se puede ver a Crimson y los seguros despedazados. Atraviesan las puertas, de una galería a otra hasta llegar a su destino. Cualquier breve grabación que haya de ellos ha sido borrada con la habilidad del Srand carmesí.

No es un crimen perfecto pero les daría tiempo para apreciar la galería.

El silencio invade la galería, sus pasos son lo único que resuena y eso es a duras penas.

La penumbra cubre gran parte del área, exceptuando por unas cuantas luces que permanecen encendidas y permiten apreciar la gran cantidad de pinturas y esculturas.

– Este es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo y quería compartirlo con usted.

– Entiendo el porqué. Este lugar es maravilloso.

Al final del pasillo puede apreciarse ya el David en todo su magnifico esplendor y en ese momento era sólo para ellos. Con sus más de cinco metros de altura, El David espera por ellos bajo la cúpula, es un área dedicada exclusivamente a la escultura.

Giorno camina con paso lento, maravillado por todas las obras de arte que le rodean. Otra cosa que sin duda heredó de su _Mudad_ es su apreciación al arte.

Doppio camina detrás suyo, no hay mala intención, simplemente desea verlo andar entre aquellas obras de arte. Es como si Giorno fuera una de ellas y hubiera bajado de su pedestal para pasearse entre los hombres.

Sus pasos hacen eco pero no hay nadie cerca para oírles.

– Usted es como el Rey David, Don Giorno.

– ¿Lo soy? ¿Porqué lo dices, Doppio?

Camina hasta el fondo de la galería, quedando a pie del majestuoso David.

Doppio ha quedado justo detrás suyo, pone sus manos en sus brazos, no es un agarre brusco. Para Doppio, Giorno es una pieza de arte que debe ser tratada con gentileza. Un escalofrío recorre al rubio teniendo ese agarre por detrás, aun sin ser un toque brusco.

– Porque usted es el héroe de Italia. – Con esa cercanía, le susurra al oído. – El profeta Samuel describió al Rey David como un hombre rubio y de ojos hermosos y cristalinos como el agua brotando de la tierra; de actitud prudente y belleza sin igual… ¿Es usted alguna especie de divinidad, Don Giorno?

Al joven _Don_ no se le escapa la ironía de su existencia: _"El Salvador de Roma,"_ hijo de _Dio_ quien derrotó al mismísimo _Diavolo_. Él, quien puede traer de vuelta a los muertos y crear vida a partir de simples objetos.

Y a pesar de ello, su misma naturaleza podría considerarse como algo profano.

– No me veo como una deidad, muy diferente a eso. Yo sólo cumplí con mi sueño que era justo.

El sueño de Giorno se ha fundado sobre un montón de cadáveres. Y ahora trata de mantener ese sueño a flote junto con su paz; sin importar cuanta sangre tenga que manchar sus manos o incluso con sus colmillos. Hombres buenos o malos, como sea, se ha cobrado muchas vidas. Pero no todo fue del todo por su causa: aquel imperio se desmoronó por culpa de Diavolo, sus pésimas decisiones y la paranoia que creció día con día.

Doppio se queda detrás de Giorno, mirando la escultura y recargando su barbilla sobre su hombro.

– Jefe… usted tiene el aura de un ángel, no puede ser un simple humano. Me perdonó la vida y ha decidido darme un lugar en Passione nuevamente.

No, no era un simple humano. De hecho llevaba un poco más de una semana desde que su humanidad le fue arrancada; si es que en verdad la tuvo alguna vez.

– Passione, Cosa Nostra, Camorra, 'Ndrangheta... todas son sólo partes de una rueda, Doppio. Cada una de las familias tienen sus procedimientos y sus modos de ser.

Su voz se escucha llena de serenidad y convicción. Ese mismo tono que ha usado al hablar de su sueño dorado.

– Y cada casa sube al tope con el girar de la rueda, aplastando a quienes queden debajo suyo sin importar si son mafiosos o civiles cualquiera... Yo no pienso detener esta rueda. Pienso _destruirla_. El pelear entre los nuestros es _inútil_.

_Inútil._

_Inútil._

_Inútil_.

Hay tanto énfasis en esa última palabra que incluso llega a hacer eco en toda la zona.

Giorno habla como un alguien que nació para gobernar, difícilmente otros podrían dudar de él.

Su sueño empezó con algo más "simple". Hacerse del poder de Passione para detener el tráfico de drogas a los niños. Esto, gracias a los ideales de Bruno, cambió a detener ese comercio por completo.

Pero ¿Porqué detenerse ahí? Siempre habrán quienes se les opongan, como lo hacen actualmente las mayores _famiglias_ en Italia. Es la mafia, la sangre seguirá derramándose si quiere permanecer en el poder.

Sabe que su sueño no puede crecer con base a buenos deseos. Para eso, debe de quemar los imperios que le preceden y de sus cenizas construir el suyo. Giorno no es un héroe, es un conquistador.

Ahora, gracias a Dio, tiene el tiempo suficiente para lograr su objetivo. Giorno podía tener el mundo a sus pies si lo deseaba.

Para Doppio era un salvador, su noble protector y si la historia se hubiera contado de otra forma y le hubiera conocido siendo más joven tal vez las cosas no hubieran sido tan malas para él. Pero Diavolo tuvo su papel en esta historia y de no ser por él y su fortuito encuentro con las flechas de Stand, Giorno no estaría aquí.

Algunos pasos se oyen a lo lejos, dado a las cámaras destruidas, un par de guardias de seguridad han ido a asegurarse que todo este bien. El eco y sus pensamientos son cortados al escuchar pasos acercándose. No sólo eso, puede percibir los olores e incluso los latidos de los guardias que se acercan.

Giorno se tensa. Cree que es mejor marcharse de ahí antes que les vean y tenga que dar alguna excusa del porqué están ahi a esas horas.

– Yo me haré cargo, Don Giorno. Usted siga disfrutando del David, este momento es mi obsequio para usted.

Pero Doppio se adelanta, con un dulce beso y una promesa de volver. Se pierde de vista junto con King Crimson, yendo en dirección hacia donde provienen los pasos.

A Giorno no le gusta como pinta esto.

Un grito ajeno rompe la paz de la galería y luego nada. Otra voz se alza en el silencio y de nuevo se puede percibir que King Crimson ha usado su poder.

Los gritos hacen eco pero eso no es lo que hace que su cuerpo se tense. El olor a sangre es penetrante.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par, sus pupilas se han vuelto dos rendijas que a duras penas resaltan en la sobrenatural luz de sus ojos.

No había tomado no una gota de sangre desde que salió de Roma y el olor es tan penetrante que, antes que pueda procesarlo, sus pies le llevan hacia el lugar de los hechos.

Uno, dos, tres pasos. Un salto en el tiempo y ha avanzado lo suficiente para poder ver con claridad el desastre que Doppio ha dejado a su paso.

* * *

King Crimson atravesó a uno de los guardias con el puño, como una vez lo hizo con Abbacchio, al siguiente simplemente le arrancó la cabeza.

Nadie interrumpirá a su amado Don Giorno.

Aquello no es sólo obra de Vinegar Doppio. De una u otra forma jamás podrá deshacerse de la influencia de _Diavolo._

Doppio mira su obra sin remordimiento alguno, lo que ha hecho no le parece algo más grave que sacrificar a un cordero para ser cocinado. Su rostro se ha ensombrecido, sus ojos han tomado un siniestro color verde. Esta pisando el charco de sangre que han dejado ambos policías, aquel asesinato hasta lo ha hecho sentir aliviado.

Como cuando asesinó a loa adictos bajo el puente.

Ahora es dueño de su propio destino.

– Doppio... ¿qué has hecho? – La voz de Giorno resuena a unos pocos metros cerca suyo, sin sonar molesto. Su atención está en el charco de sangre que ahora adorna el suelo.

Quiere resistirse, esos cuerpos están muertos pero la sangre sigue fluyendo. Tan cálida, tan deliciosa y tan tentadora.

Sabe que debe de resistirse, pero la sed es demasiado fuerte. No recuerda haberla sentido así de intensa antes, no antes que le salieran esos colmillos.

El abrigo rosa queda tirado en el suelo, lejos del charco de sangre.

Giorno se avienta contra el cuerpo decapitado para clavarle los dientes y beber todo lo que quede de sangre. Su imagen en la que tanto ha trabajado se ha visto quebrada en menos de un minuto.

Ahora, arrodillado y ensangrentado, bebe de aquella fuente como su fuera el elixir más preciado que hay en ese maldito mundo. Y en cierta forma lo es.

– _Wryyyyy_... – Un siseo proveniente del rubio, su boca entreabierta, denotando esos afilados colmillos

Doppio escucha y no escucha a su nuevo "amo", extrañamente no tiene miedo a ser reprendido y al parecer el castigo no va a llegar pronto.

El perfecto héroe de Italia ahora bebe la sangre del cuerpo decapitado. Más que temor, en los ojos de Doppio se refleja curiosidad.

Tanta elegancia, tanta belleza, reducida a un estado animal.

Oh no, la belleza sigue ahí, solo que ahora es diferente.

Del cuerpo decapitado la sangre emana cual fuente. El rostro y ropas de Doppio se han manchado de sangre y se mancharían más al arrodillarse al lado de su Don.

Giorno Giovanna es un vampiro.

Cuesta procesarlo y cuando el rubio vuelve a la realidad, Doppio esta callado mirándole con sorpresa.¿Porqué no le tiene miedo? Lo que siente es una especie de malsano placer al saber que Giorno Giovanna es un monstruo.

_Como él._

– Jefe… – pone su mano sobre el hombro de Giorno. – Debemos irnos...

Giorno sólo reacciona al sentir el toque de Doppio y su voz llamándole. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y en frente de _quien_ lo ha hecho.

Se aparta rápidamente del cuerpo. Su rostro, su ropa y su cabello han quedado manchados por completo. Lo unico bueno en todo esto es que su ropa en esta ocasión es negra, así que las manchas de sangre no se verían.

Sólo necesita enjuagarse la cara y el cabello. Y si acaso también puede quitarse la parte de arriba del traje y usar el abrigo para taparse.

– Si... si, creo que es lo mejor irnos. Tenemos que pasar al baño antes.

– Entendido ¿Se siente bien, jefe? Si tenía esos deseos sólo debió decírmelo, un hombre como usted no debe rebajarse de esa forma.

Hay muchas cosas de las cuales Giorno no habría tenido problema contándole a Doppio. Esta **no** es una de ellas.

Silencio.

Silencio que Doppio quiebra con una muy extraña calma.

Lo toma con peligrosa calma.

Se levanta y ofrece su mano a Giorno, ha visto los baños unos pasillos atrás. Como no han tocado nada ninguna alarma ha saltado y con las cámaras destruidas nadie les ha visto aún. Giorno parpadea, incrédulo. Duda, pero toma su mano. La temperatura de su cuerpo se siente cálida, muy a diferencia de como estaba hacía unos momentos.

Le parece haber visto un destello verde en los ojos de su acompañante, pero lo desecha enseguida, creyendo que debe ser algún efecto de la luz.

Hay dos guardias más pero con suerte no se los toparán.

– Si, yo... estoy bien. – Se levanta, sin soltarle la mano.

Doppio recuerda cuando se topó a Bucciarati en el coliseo. Su toque se sentía helado porque técnicamente era un cadáver. Giorno ha dejado de estar helado tras beber la sangre.

Doppio guía a Giorno a los baños para hombres, las luces se encienden cuando ellos entran.

– ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, jefe? – Pregunta tras lavarse las manos y la cara. La sangre es más notoria en su ropa rosada.

Al llegar al baño, lo primero que hace es quitar todo rastro de sangre de su ropa y su cabello.

– No gracias, Doppio. – Le contesta con la misma amabilidad de siempre, a pesar de tener toda la ropa manchada de sangre.

Toma un par de toallas de papel para secarse la cara y el cuello. Su atención pasa de nuevo sobre Doppio al tirarlas en la basura.

– Imagino que debes tener muchas preguntas sobre _esto_.

Hace una mueca. Ya no hay rastro visible de sangre en su ropa negra, pero Doppio sigue viendose como un desastre. Le regresa el abrigo para que se cubra y no se note tanto.

Hay muchas cosas que quiere saber de Giorno pero no se atreve a preguntar.

No tiene miedo; de eso esta seguro pero no entiende el porqué.

_"Si te quedas aquí y le sirves a mi amo serás bien recompensado. Mi amo esta más allá de la muerte pero ha de consumir la vida de otros para fortalecerse". _Le ha llegado el recuerdo de la vieja Enya luego de enseñarle a usar las flechas; años atrás en Cairo.

– Demasiadas. Pe-pero podemos hablar de ello, si el jefe lo desea, en el hotel. Alguien puede venir y vernos… dos cadáveres son suficientes.

Ha vuelto a ser el mismo, tímido y servicial, agradece tener el abrigo de vuelta, es como un escudo en ese momento.

– Lamento haber arruinado la noche, jefe...

– Descuida, no arruinaste nada.

En realidad disfrutó mucho la salida, a pesar del sangriento final que tuvo.

– Había visto el David en fotografías, pero nada se le compara con verlo en persona.

–Jamás puede olvidarse la primera vez que se conoce al David.

– Sin duda será algo que no voy a olvidar. – Por muchas más razones aparte de la misma majestuosidad de la estatua.

Una dulce sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios al saber que no lo arruinó todo. Salir de la galería sería tan sencillo como cuando entraron y de no ser por el "pequeño" percance, nadie habría descubierto su travesura.

* * *

El regreso al hotel es menos desastroso. Al llegar Giorno tenia planeado darse una ducha rápida para quitar todo rastro de sangre.

Al parecer Doppio ha pensado eso mismo. Apenas llegados al hotel, le prepara un baño caliente al jefe. Él también quiere tomar uno pero su Don es primero.

Un baño caliente, una pijama fresca y ligera. Se recuesta, adueñándose de las sábanas aun a sabiendas que no van a proporcionarle mas calor que el que su cuerpo ya tiene y– y Doppio va a meterse a la cama de Giorno, acurrucándose como si estuvieran en una pijamada.

Siente la calidez de su cuerpo y percibe el suave aroma que emana. Huele a vainilla. Tenía el cabello suelto y la piel todavía húmeda por la ducha.

– ¿Puedo ver los colmillos del jefe?

– Es una petición un poco rara…

– Es que tengo curiosidad.

Porque fuera de ello no existía nada que diferencia a Giorno de un ser humano, eso y su temperatura corporal.

Lo menos que puede hacer: es responder a sus preguntas, hasta cierto punto. Le deja ver, abriendo la boca lo suficiente para poder hacer gala de sus afilados colmillos.

Doppio acorta la distancia entre ellos. Mira con curiosidad su boca, esos colmillos parecen los de un animal, le recuerdan a los de un gato. Es demasiado curioso, quiere tocarlos para ver que tan afilados son pero meter los dedos en la boca del jefe sin duda es todo un insulto.

– El jefe en verdad no es humano… – frunce el ceño, con la indignación evidente en su voz. – El jefe mintió.

Y si, le reprocha.

– Dije que no me considero una deidad, mas nunca afirmé o negué el ser sólo un humano.

Giorno tenía razón, aún así Doppio hizo un puchero.

– ¿Quieres tocarlos?

Se relame los labios, se resecan con facilidad teniendo la boca abierta por tanto tiempo. Toma una mano de Doppio, acercándola a su boca.

– ¿Pue–puedo? Es que parecen tan… nunca imaginé que los vampiros existían. Pero ¿Eso quiere decir que el jefe es más viejo que lo que aparenta? ¡Y yo pensé que era de mi edad!

¿Cómo es posible que alguien como él sea tan adorable?

– No llevo ni dos semanas desde que me pasó _esto_. Sigo teniendo 16 años.

Dos semanas, eso quiere decir que era humano derrocó al jefe; no sólo un humano, si no que un niño en sus plenos quince. Le habría gustado escuchar que llevaba muchos años siendo un vampiro, habría resultado sensato porque el jefe perdió.

Acerca la mano a su boca, tomándole de los dedos con suavidad para guiarlos por encima de sus colmillos.

Siente la tentación de morderlo, pero se niega a hacerlo para no asustarlo.

Deja que Doppio le toquetee los colmillos, cuidadosamente de no cortarle con estos. Si llegara a probar un poco de su sangre no quiere imaginar lo que le haría.

Doppio aparta la mano pronto, ya ha abusado mucho de su generosidad. Le da la sensación de que pueden desgarrar la carne con un facilidad inaudita.

En verdad debería sentir miedo de él.

– ¿Al jefe lo mordió otro vampiro? Espero haya recibido su castigo por hacerle daño.

– Es un poco más complicado que eso.

¿Decirle que no castigó a quien le hizo esto, o decirle que es su padre quien le mordió?

– Mi padre es un vampiro. Yo sólo heredé esto de él, de la misma forma que heredé mi habilidad de Stand.

Su madre era humana, su padre una cabeza de un vampiro y su _otro_ padre era el resto del cuerpo robado del hermano de ese vampiro.

No le va a decir el cómo fue transformado, no ve necesidad en que Doppio sepa de esos detalles. Aún no sabe qué fue lo que "activó" aquel gen en él, si fue la sangre de su padre o sólo la mordida. Quizás nunca lo sepa, tampoco es algo a lo que vaya a darle muchas vueltas.

En lugar de que las palabras de Giorno aclaren sus dudas, solo le ofrecen más dudas. ¿Entonces nació siendo un vampiro? ¿Porqué puede salir a la luz del día? ¿Acaso las películas le mintieron?

Lo único que tiene seguro es que Giorno necesita beber sangre, aunque le ha visto comer así que ese no es su único alimento.

– El jefe es muy… extraño. ¡Pero no pienso que sea algo malo! Quiero decir, no diré nada de lo que el jefe hizo esta noche. – Se le repegó más de lo que ya de por sí estaba. – Yo guardaré todos los secretos de Don Giorno.

– Esperaba eso de ti, Doppio. Me alegra que pueda confiar en ti con algo como esto.

Quería seguir indagando pero no de debe cuestionar a un Don, solo hay que obedecer.

Pero todo tiene un precio, y ese precio para Giorno es el beso que le toma de sorpresa. No se lo va a negar, se lo corresponde, abrazándole. Es un bastante inocente, viniendo de alguien que decapitó a un guardia de seguridad y a otro lo _hizo dona._ Un beso demasiado dulce para tratarse de Diavolo.

El precio de Doppio es modesto, no pide demasiado quiere creer, ¿Qué es un poco de cariño para alguien tan generoso como Don Giovanna?

Si en verdad Diavolo no existiera, Doppio le sería fiel hasta la muerte.

No recuerda haber dado muchos besos en el pasado, aunque intenta darle una muy pequeña mordidita. Giorno rie con suavidad al ser mordido. Piensa en regresarle el gesto, pero no lo hace. Aun si su olor es tan tentador.

Y esos eran solo los crímenes que Giorno presenció. Doppio y Diavolo tenían las manos manchadas de sangre desde niños. Ninguno de los dos son unos santos, ambos tienen las manos manchadas de sangre, aunque de los dos es Doppio quien tiene un camino mas largo manchado.

Pero Giorno es quien tiene una eternidad por delante, y para "romper la rueda" se tendrá que derramar mucha sangre.

Solo era un beso y nada más, pero para Doppio era suficiente para no sentirse solo.

No quiso sentirse demasiado afortunado y abusar de ello, aún si quería darle besos lo que restaba de noche permaneció recostado sobre su pecho.

– Bouna notte, Don Giorno.

– Bouna notte, Doppio.

No se siente cansado, sin embargo esa noche logra conciliar el sueño.


End file.
